Queen of Creation
by ForeverLittleRed
Summary: Sage didn't expect to find a police box on her way home or to find an unconscious alien inside it. She thought she'd live the normal picket fence life, but the Doctor and his TARDIS came crashing in and her plans had to change.
1. Sage Tran

The cold air hit Sage's face as she walked down the dark street. Dim streetlamps lit up the sidewalk, as she rounded a corner toward her home.

She tucked a stray, black hair behind her ear and pulled her beanie down to cover her ears, tightening her grip on her bag with her other hand. As Sage rounded another corner, a loud wheezing echoed in an alley.

Sage paused in front of the alley, facing the dark. She bit her bottom lip, contemplating whether or not to look for the source of the sound.

"Don't do it, Sage. Every time a white person goes looking for something, they get killed. Don't do it." she said under her breath.

Sage walked away from the sound, but questions bubbled in her mind. She silently groaned, knowing she made up her mind.

She shook her head, muttering, "Damn your curiosity, Sage Tran." Taking a step forward, she started walking toward and down the dark alley.

Paying no mind to the trash littered on the ground, she reached the end of the alley.

Sage squinted, trying to adjust to the darkness and blinked when she saw a giant blue police box.

"That's odd," she muttered. "Police boxes went out of fashion ages ago, they wouldn't still be here now."

She looked up at the box, tilting her head to the side as she took in its features.

Its faded blue paint looked like it seen better days, and the height of the box towered over her petite stature.

Sage glanced at the sign on the door before putting a hand on the handle. A warm hum tingled in the back of her mind, inviting her inside.

She bit her lip again before taking a deep breath and pulled the handle open.

The door opened with a soft click and Sage hesitantly stepped inside. Sage was inundated with a soft, warm coral light and pleasant hum in her mind.

She fully stepped into the box and blinked, once, twice to see the huge interior.

"This is amazing," she breathed, astounded by the vastness before her.

Standing in the doorway of what seemed to be an alien ship, she drank in the sight.

A large console stood before her, thousands of wires, buttons and levers encircled the middle of the room.

Sage walked closer to the console, not noticing the door close behind her with a soft click, and lightly touched the controls in awe.

"How is this possible? This is insane," she wondered. Sage rounded the console, staring up at the machinery in awe. A pained groan echoed the room, and she looked up in alarm.

"That sounded not-human, but there's no one here. Wait, there's no one here. Where're all the pilots or whatever? They should be here, ushering me out or kidnapping me or something." The groan got louder and seemed to be in agreement.

"What's that hum? I heard it before, but I thought it was just the machine." An indignant hum answered her question.

She startled in alarm, "Where's that coming from?" Sage spotted a soft, golden glow emanating from the console.

Going towards the glow, she stared transfixed at the beautiful light. The panel lifted itself up, and the glow brightened, she reached out a hand.

Touching the soft glow, the light stared into her eyes and Sage was assaulted with information. She stumbled back from the light, falling down by the assault of knowledge, and the panel snapped shut.

She held her head in pain, her glasses were askew and her clothes were rumpled. Sage panted in exertion, trying to make sense of her new array of information.

"TARDIS," she breathed in awe.

"You're a TARDIS. But why'd you tell me? Why'd you go an', an', info-dump me?"

The TARDIS hummed in reply and Sage frowned at the pictures flashing through her mind. She frowned deeper when she realized that she understood them.

"You need my help, you and the Doctor. Ok, but why?"

The TARDIS hummed tiredly and more pictures flashed through her mind.

"His regeneration was that bad?" she questioned.

A hum of agreement answered her question.

"Right, ok. A sentient, alien spaceship just asked for my help to help another alien," she spoke aloud.

Sage pondered on what to do next, wrapping her locket chain around a finger and tugging.

"Will I regret this? Probably." Sage unwrapped the chain from her finger and looked at the TARDIS ceiling.

"Take me to your leader," she grinned, and the TARDIS hummed in exasperation before lighting a hallway up.

Sage stood up and righted herself, fixing her glasses and clothes and followed the lights.

Sage wandered down the halls until she reached a door.

"This one?" she asked to confirm. The ship hummed in answer.

Sage opened the door to a med-bay and on the bed laid the Doctor.

His military uniform was rumpled and scattered on the ground. He was in his trousers and he was on his front.

She rushed toward him and could hear his erratic breathing, and her lips twisted in worry.

Sage leaned over him, grabbing his wrist and feeling his weak pulse.

"What happened with his regeneration that he looks so bad?" she asked the ship.

The ship only gave a mournful reply, and horrible images passed through her mind.

"Oh god," she looked at the Doctor with sorrow and tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

Sage sniffed and wiped away her tears. "Ok," she said, taking a deep breath, "Let's get you hooked up to a heart monitor and IV, yeah? From there I'll figure it out."

Her hands moved automatically, pushing him onto his back and hooking up wires and plugs almost absentmindedly.

When she finished, she blinked and looked down at her handiwork. "I have no idea how to use medical equipment. How in God's name did I do this?"

There was a soft hum and Sage looked up sharply at the TARDIS. Her eyes narrowed, "Did you make me do that?"

The TARDIS hummed in reply, and Sage felt a burst of indignation at being used as a puppet before her anger deflated when she realized that it was for the best.

Sage sighed, "Next time warn a gal, yeah?"

A hum of apology and promise answered her.

"Right, what now? Any kind of meds I need to give 'im?" she asked.

A negative hum, "Then what should I do?"

Another hum with a flash of a picture, "Watch over him? Alright, minute somethin' goes wrong you'll take over, yeah?"

A grateful hum answered her and Sage smiled, "I didn't tell you before, but you're beautiful."

The TARDIS hummed her thanks and flashed more pictures, some of her and flowers of her namesake.

"Thanks for the compliment but I'm pretty plain. Anyway shouldn't you be resting? Your pilot's unconscious and all."

A reluctant hum answered her, "You best rest then, old girl. Don't bother with me, I'll find something to bide my time."

The TARDIS gave a quieter hum and a presence left her mind as the TARDIS shut down.

Sage was surprised that she didn't realize another presence was in her mind before shrugging, accepting the fact that she had just befriended a sentient spaceship.

Looking at the Doctor again, she smiled when she saw his breathing even out.

Studying the alien, Sage didn't notice any external differences. She didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed at the fact that he looked exactly like any other human man.

Looking around, Sage spotted and grabbed a chair, dragging it over to the bedside alien.

"Hullo there, Doctor. My name's Sage. Seems your ship's kidnapped me to care for your well-being," she chuckled.

"Though for a kidnapper, she's very nice. You'd best get better soon, Doctor because I have no idea what I'm really doing."

She sighed, slumping down in the chair. "What did I just get myself into?"

Sage grabbed her beanie and pulled it off, putting it in her lap before raking a hand through her hair.

"I'm gonna be here for some time, might as well get some stuff done," she dropped her hand and sighed.

She looked to the side, spotting her fallen bookbag. She must've taken it off when the TARDIS took over.

Sage went and grabbed the bag, rummaging in it to pull out her binder of notes.

She started spreading her papers on the floor and laid on her stomach. Grabbing a red pen, she uncapped it and settled in to grade papers.

An incessant humming thrummed in Sage's mind.

Groggily Sage woke up and sat up. She looked around, disoriented by her unfamiliar surroundings.

She blinked, trying to remember what happened last night.

 _Walking home and thinking how kids are so stupid when I gave them the answers and they still get it wrong, humming and then- Oh!_

Sage starts as she remembers, _Aliens!_

She looked at her watch, "Fuck, I'm late for school!" She rushed to get her papers in her bag before she remembered it was the weekend.

"Well, takes care of that at least," she yawned.

Sage stretched her arms out, wincing at the cracks. "What d'ya want me to do since you woke me up at this ungodly hour on a weekend?"

A quiet hum and pictures answered her. Sage frowned, "You want me to make tea? How's tea gonna help him?"

Information streamed into her mind and she groaned in pain, "I have no idea what you just said to me. All I got is that it helps and science and that's good enough for me."

She stood up and tilted her head up at the ceiling, "You feel good enough to help me find my way?"

A bright hum answered her and she smiled, "Let's go then, babe."

She wandered the halls, chattering to the ship about weird anecdotes, her arms flailing as she spoke.

She was walking into the kitchen saying, "This is why I don't understand people. Why lie about feelings and the like if you both like each other? Why deny yourself the pleasure? It's better to have your heart broken, much as it pains me to say, than to not have loved at all." she said up to the ceiling.

An understanding hum answered her as she popped the kettle on, "Thank you, least someone doesn't think I'm looney. All my peers and relatives always thought I was stupid with all my opinions but now I know someone's on my side, albeit it's an alien spaceship."

Now an amused hum answered her and Sage smiled, "Is it sad to say that you're the best company I've ever had. More so than most people. Most times when I talk, they always say I talk too fast and can't understand and then when I try and say it again slower it doesn't work so it's always an endless cycle of frustration. You though, you understand me perfectly fine and I know you can't talk with words but it's great to have a conversation where someone understands me. I just learn to keep quiet now, 'cept when I'm teaching of course."

She leaned back against the stove, "You know I should be really freaking out about this. I mean an alien spaceship pops up outta the middle of nowhere, dumps a shit ton of information and essentially tells me to save her pilot. I should be freaking out, why am I not freaking out?"

The TARDIS just gave a knowing hum in reply. Sage sighed, "Yeah I know, I'm weird."

"Is that why you chose me or some bullshit? Cuz you know for a fact that'd he get better on his own, might've taken some time but you didn't need me," she asked.

The TARDIS didn't reply and Sage groaned at the unhelpful response, "Yeah, that clears things up, not answering always helps the situation."

The kettle screeched its shrill sound and Sage hurriedly switched it off, pouring the hot water into a mug to let the tea steep.

A few minutes later, she's walking back toward the Doctor with a warm mug of tea in hand.

She opened the door and carefully sidestepped her mess from last night. Snagging the chair with her free hand, she placed it next to the bed and sat down.

Sage looked at the mug in her hands and the alien laying on the bed next to her, "How the hell am I gonna get him to drink this?"

A hum answered her and she gave a short glare to the ship, "Oh now you answer me?" she grumbled.

A remote was dropped into her lap and she had to lift the mug up quickly so the remote didn't drop into it.

"Thanks, babe." Pressing the button to elevate the bed, she pressed the mug to his lips when he reached the satisfactory height.

Tilting his head, she carefully helped him drink the tea. After a few sips, Sage pulled the mug away from his lips and set the mug on the floor next to her.

For a minute, she worried that the tea didn't do anything, but then she noticed how his pallor seemed healthier than before.

Sage breathed a sigh of relief, "Sorry if the tea tasted bad, I've been living in England for a while now and I still haven't gotten the hang of making the tea taste great. I mean I've lived here for over eight years, that has to account for something yet my tea still tastes like shite! It's the oddest thing, I do everything you're supposed to, and yet it still tastes like I just put a leaf into hot water. I know that's what tea technically is but my hot leaf water tastes like the leaves from parks or something and I'm rambling."

She sighed again, "I read somewhere that coma patients can sometimes hear what people are saying to them. I hope to god you have no idea what I'm saying, this is all rather embarrassing, and yeah. I dunno, this is more awkward than I anticipated."

Sage stopped and pursed her lips in thought, "Alright, redo. My name's Sage Tran, I'm a history teacher and I was kidnapped by your ship to take care of you. For some reason, I went along with it. Dunno what that says about me really."

She could've sworn that his lips twitched in amusement. Sage grinned, progress was progress. If he could quirk his lips, then he was getting better. If he was getting better, then she'd make fun of herself for the sake of his improvement.

So she launched into stories about her students and opinions on the most inane subjects. She was careful not to really talk about her past, not wanting to relieve any of that.

Sage talked for what felt like hours, but she could see him reacting to her little stories so she counted that as a win.

When her voice went hoarse, she stopped and looked up at the TARDIS, "Is there a shower anywhere, I'm still in my clothes from last night and I think they're crusting on me."

The TARDIS hummed in amused agreement and she smiled, getting up, "Talk soon, Doc."

Sage followed the TARDIS's instructions towards a hotel-like room, heading towards the bathroom.

She quickly showered and slipped on the pajamas the TARDIS gave her, feeling only slightly guilty at the thought of taking the clothes.

She squeezed as much of the water out of her hair before throwing the wet towel back onto the hanger and flipping her damp hair behind her.

Sage wandered out of the bathroom, only getting lost twice before reaching the kitchen. Faintly noticing the mug of tea she used for the Doctor was on a drying rack.

She headed for the fridge, reaching in and pulling out ingredients before doing the same at the pantries.

Sage slipped into the familiar rhythm of chopping vegetables, humming an unknown song.

"I think your cooking makes up for your bad tea, judging by that smell."

Sage shrieked in surprise, dropping her knife and cutting herself.

She cursed colourfully in Vietnamese, sucking on her cut index finger.

Spinning around she pointed at the Doctor, who was leaning against the doorway, with her other hand, took out her injured finger and said, "What the hell? What'd you go and sneak up on me for?"

He put his hands up in surrender but didn't offer an apology asking instead, "Is it really sneaking when you're not trying?"

"If you manage to surprise the other person, then yes!"

He smirked in amusement, "It's not my fault you were in your own little world. I was rather loud getting here."

Sage frowned at the words and took the time to really look at the Doctor. He had changed into a maroon jumper, jeans, leather jacket and boots. He held himself stiffly and when she looked into his blue eyes for the first time, she saw the deep pain he tried to hide.

She didn't ask him about what happened, knowing he didn't want to talk about the war so instead she said, "Hand me that first aid kit."

He looked bewildered at her request, "What first aid kit?"

She gestured vaguely with her uninjured hand, "The one by the left of you."

"What'd you need a first aid kit for?"

"Thanks to someone, I went and accidentally cut myself. Don't know about you, but I'd love to not get the thing infected."

He rolled his eyes, but obliged, handing her the kit. She smiled sweetly up at him, "Thank you."

Not waiting for a reply she opened the kit, making sure she didn't touch the cut with anything and plastered the band-aid on it. Satisfied, she closed the kit and started up cutting vegetables again.

"What're you making?"

"Stir-fry with noodles, only decent thing I can make with what little you have."

"Oi, don't knock my ship!" he said, offended.

"I'm not knocking the TARDIS. The TARDIS is amazing, I'm making fun of the fact that you don't seem to be able to buy any decent food," she said.

He shrugged, "Don't really need to go shopping, anything I need TARDIS gets for me."

"Alright, you gonna keep standing there or are you gonna help me? Cuz I'm tellin' you right now, if you want any of this, you'll need to earn your keep," she asked, tilting her head up to look at him.

His lips quirked up in a small smile and he moved toward the kitchenette, following her instructions as she nattered on about random things.

"Grab the plates and things for me, the cupboards are too high and you're a giant," she ordered when they were done.

"Yes, your majesty," he replied sarcastically, moving to do as she asked.

"Damn right I'm a royal," she shot back.

"Royal pain in the arse, more like," she heard him mutter.

"You don't get to make that opinion until we've known each other for at least a week," Sage retorted, reaching for the plates he handed her.

The Doctor huffed a small laugh and she grinned as she spooned the food on the two plates, "Now take your food, I ain't gonna feed it to you," shoving a plate of the stir-fry into his hands.

They sat down at the table and Sage practically shoveled the food down her mouth. The Doctor was slower in his eating, methodically picking up his food and chewing it.

It was a few moments into the dinner until Sage couldn't take the silence any longer, "Okay, important question to be answered."

She paused when she noticed his shoulders tensed before barreling in, "What's your favourite colour?"

The Doctor coughed in surprise, "What?"

"You heard me. What's your favourite colour?"

"Why's that such an important question?"

Sage threw him an annoyed look as she swallowed a mouthful of food, "It's always used to get to know each other. Those gods awful and annoying 'let's all get to know each other questions' besides 'what's your name?' or 'what'd you like to do in your spare time?'. Thought we'd go and start with that."

"No questions about the ship you're in, just my favourite colour?"

Sage rolled her eyes, "If I wanted to know more about your ship, I'd ask her. The TARDIS will probably answer me better than you can anyway. So let me ask again, what's your favourite colour?"

"Burnt orange," he answered, a barely noticeable tremor in his voice and she ignored the ache in her heart at the reminder of his loss.

Instead she only tilted her head in thought at his response, tapping the end of the chopsticks on her bottom lip, "Like the orange from sunsets, yeah? That's a pretty colour to like. Sunsets are beautiful, I'm surprised though. With the colour of the TARDIS, I'd've thought that your

favourite colour was blue."

The Doctor didn't respond, and she looked over to see him lost in thought. She wasn't stupid, no matter what people said, she heard the slight tremor in his voice when he answered.

So she did what she always did when the air turned awkward, she rambled. "There was this kid way back when that I knew, he always wore this obnoxious shade of orange. You know the one, the bright, neon orange that blinds your eyes. Everyday he'd find a way to incorporate the colour into his wardrobe and that turned me off of any neon colours for life. Honestly you like orange, that's great, but does it have to be that orange?"

Her turn of conversation did the trick, the Doctor's shoulders were less tense and the sadness in his blue eyes were lighter than before. Sage sighed internally in relief at her success.

"You humans are rather odd, it wouldn't surprise me if he didn't choose to deliberately wear that colour to annoy you," he replied.

Sage squawked in offense, flailing her arms, barely managing to keep her chopsticks in hand, "What'd you mean he did it to annoy me? I'll have you know that I am a lovable person that everyone enjoys being around."

He snorts, "Oh yes of course, and I'm sure that you didn't complain, loudly I might add, about the shirt."

"Well, I, but, you," she sputters, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The Doctor only smirked in answer, picking up his fork (ugh forks) and stabbing his food.

Sage finished her food with a small scowl, (it was not a pout!) stood up and threw the plate down into the sink with a loud clatter. She flinched at the noise and spun around to check on the Doctor.

His shoulders were tensed again and she could hear his breathing start to become erratic. The Doctor seemed to be barely able to hold himself together, his knuckles were white from gripping the fork. He was still methodically stabbing his food and putting it into his mouth, but it seemed to be more habit than anything.

Sage cursed at her stupidity, he had just gotten out of a warzone, is the last surviving member of his species and made one of the hardest decisions in his life. Loud noises would obviously set him off and even though the plate clatter wasn't anything like a gunshot, it could still trigger a panic attack.

She rushed over to the Doctor, and gently pried his fingers out of his iron tight grip, and instead let him grip her hand. She tried not to wince as his iron-clad grip made her lose all feeling in her right hand. Instead, Sage tried to remember what her therapist said when she would get into a panic attack, "Hey, hey," she said gently.

"Listen to me, you're not there anymore. You're safe, you're away. C'mon now, listen to my voice, follow my voice," she said coaxingly. He reacted marginally, shoulders relaxing minutely, but his breathing was still uneven.

Sage bit her lip, this wasn't working. What were those breathing exercises?

"Doctor, c'mon now, look at me, look at me," using her free hand to turn his face towards her.

He was sat stiffly, shoulders still tense and eyes lost in a horrific nightmare only he could see.

"Doctor, breathe in for four seconds with me, c'mon now, just four seconds." She waited until he did what she asked.

"You're doing great, c'mon out for seven." He shakily breathed out and she smiled softly.

"You're doing amazing, again in four out seven." Sage repeated the placating words, hating that she couldn't do anything else to help.

The Doctor followed her words, and she saw him slowly losing the stiffness in his shoulders. Sage breathed a small sigh of relief.

She looked at the Doctor's face, glad to see his eyes lose the cloudy daze in his eyes. When his eyes were the clear, bright blue, she smiled gently at him.

"Better?"

He nodded curtly, his grip on her hand unrelenting. Sage bit her lip, hesitating.

"I've had panic attacks too, ya know," she started. "It's not a bad thing to have well, it sort of is and, wait, off topic. Anyway this one time, I was watching some kind of show, god I don't even remember what about, and this guy threw a bottle of wine at the wall, shattering glass everywhere. I immediately shut down and started to have a panic attack."

Sage blew out a breath, "It was something so insignificant, but it just made me shut down, didn't come out of it for a solid five minutes or so and yeah," she ended pathetically.

The Doctor's grip on her hand had loosened to a grounding hold. She chanced a look at the Doctor and was struck by the intense look in his eyes as he stared at her.

Sage felt awkward holding his gaze and coughed, dropping her eyes on their linked hands. They sat in silence, their breathing and the TARDIS's warm hum were the only noise in the kitchen.

The silence was broken by the Doctor's gruff voice, "Thank you."

Sage smiled warmly, "You're welcome. Are you gonna finish that or should I bin it? Think carefully of your next answer."

The Doctor huffed a ghost of a laugh, "I'll finish it," he reassured.

Sage beamed, "Great, now I'm gonna go and try and sleep with slightly damp hair. You gonna be okay on your own?"

The Doctor faked a smile, "Of course, I'll be fine."

She hid her worried face with a grin and waited for the Doctor to release her hand. When a moment passed and the Doctor didn't remove his hand, she quirked an eyebrow.

"You know, for me to go to sleep, you'll need to let go of my hand," she said with a teasing grin.

The Doctor's eyes widened in surprise as he glanced down at their interlocked hands. He quickly snatched his hand away as if he had been burned and looked away.

Sage ignored the ache at the loss of touch and giggled, "Thanks for letting me go."

She brought her hand back to her side, hand throbbing in pain. "Finish your food, I spent a lot of time making that and I expect that to be eaten, all of it. I'll know if you don't," she said pointedly.

The Doctor avoided her gaze and gave a slight nod. Sage internally sighed, and they were making such progress.

She stepped away from the Doctor offering a simple, "Goodnight" before exiting the kitchen.

She followed the TARDIS's hums and reached a door. Opening it she found a room similar to a hotel room and she strode in. Falling down face first on the bed, she closed her eyes and patiently waited to fall to sleep, forgetting to close the door behind her.

 _The Doctor's POV_

The Doctor sat there in silence. He sat there until he couldn't hear the pitter patter of Sage's feet echo the hallway.

He didn't know what came over him, what caused him to go into a panic attack. The plate's clatter had triggered something in his mind, and then he was back in Arcadia. Screams of pain and the Daleks echoed within his mind.

The acrid stench of fire and sulfur burned his nose. Blasts of fallen buildings and bombs rang in his ears. He was stuck in a haze as he watched the fall of his capital city, stuck inside his body, helpless to do anything as he watched his people burn.

The Doctor didn't know how long he stayed watching over and over the horrifying sight. He was deaf to the real world, until a soft voice penetrated the cries of anguish. The voice confused him, how could he not be there anymore?

The battle was happening quite clearly in front of him, but for some reason he listened to the voice. The voice was nice, soft with a hint of sweetness He listened to its placating words and reassuring tone.

He didn't even realize his respiratory bypass had kicked in until the voice said to breathe. He followed the voice's instructions, pushing the battle raging in front of him away and followed the voice.

The Doctor had no idea why he listened to the voice, he had to fight, do something against the Daleks, but he stopped and listened to the voice, followed it.

There was something about the voice, its saccharine tone or maybe its understanding words, that made him want to obey the voice.

He breathed in, then out, in and out, and repeated it until his focus cleared and fixated on the person in front of him.

Sage Tran, that's right. He wasn't in Arcadia anymore, he couldn't be, Arcadia fell, and Gallifrey burned.

The Doctor stared intently at Sage's eyes, they were a dark brown, resembling dark chocolate. Her eyes were warm and filled with understanding and not the pity he was expecting. She had a small smile on her face, corner of her mouth lifted up.

He stared at her, not saying anything and Sage had bit her lip. The Doctor wasn't sure what she was about to do until he heard her break down one of her walls and admit she had panic attacks as well, in that ramble like style of hers, and he loosened his grip on her hand.

For what felt like hours, he didn't respond. He just stared at her intently and when she caught his gaze, averted her eyes.

They stayed in silence before he thanked her and was awarded with her bright smile.

She asked if he would continue eating and he placated her with an agreement.

In truth, his stomach churned at the thought of eating more, and when she left he stood up and dumped the remaining food into the trash.

The Doctor trekked out of the kitchen and through familiar, yet unfamiliar surroundings towards the console room.

He went to the monitor, typing in short instructions. A quiet ding and the Doctor reached out to grab the sonic that appeared. The sonic was slender, simple, and completely suited his new, spartan tastes.

He flicked the button on and off, the familiar whirring sound brought a small smile on his lips. The blue light was new, but he found that the colour was better than the red he had before.

The Doctor pulled up a grating from underneath the console and slid under. He flicked his sonic on again and started the tedious work of fixing the TARDIS. He started the work, if only to give his hands something to do and let his mind wander.

Why did the TARDIS let this human on? Why not just let him heal on his own? The TARDIS knew perfectly well that he didn't need anyone looking after him.

"Ow!" he cried, sucking on his burnt finger. He let go of his finger and glared at the wiring. "What'd you go an' do that for, you ungrateful ship?"

The TARDIS hummed indignantly, telling him she disagreed with his last statement. "What? I don't need anybody lookin' after me, 'specially not a little human ape."

She sparked in disagreement, and reminded him about how Sage did help him when he had that panic attack.

"Right, she helped with one thing and suddenly she's my babysitter," he said, rolling his eyes.

The TARDIS hummed in agreement, and the Doctor narrowed his eyes.

"She's not my babysitter," he said firmly.

The TARDIS hummed with no answer and shocked him again when he tried to fix another wire.

"Bloody hell, fine. See if I fix you anymore," he cried and slid out from the panel. The TARDIS gave a warning hum before telling him to look at the monitor.

"Touchy, touchy," but he relented, stood up and looked at the monitor. There was a reading of a massive transmitter in the middle of London.

"What? That can't be right. Show me where the transmitter is," he said as he typed commands into the keyboard.

"Henrick's, and where's that?" he groaned, "Of course, because I'm never done with savin' that lot am I?"

The Doctor shook his head and began typing in coordinates, rushing around to start the materialization process.

He pulled the lever and the familiar wheezing brought a smile to his lips as he rushed towards the door.

He started to pull open the door when he pulled back from a shock, "What was that for?" He asked indignantly up at the ship.

The TARDIS hummed in warning, showing him a picture of Sage still asleep in her room.

"Well, what'd you want me to do? You know those apes, wasting half o' their lives sleeping."

The TARDIS hummed in exasperation and only showed him the picture of Sage again.

"Fine, fine," he relented, "But if she's not out in time I'm leavin' without her."

The TARDIS hummed in affirmation, eagerly shifting hallways to help reach Sage's door.

"Why're you so eager with this one? She's just a little ape, emphasis on the little part. It's not like she'll impact my future or anythin'. 'Sides she has to go back an' teach soon anyway." he said nonchalantly, ignoring the pang in his heart as he said the last words.

The TARDIS only hummed knowingly, not bothering to reply. The Doctor huffed annoyed.

"What? Is she important to me or something?"

The TARDIS didn't reply and the Doctor rolled his eyes as an open door came into view.

He walked toward the door and knocked, looking in to see the sparse hotel like room.

The bed sheets were rumpled and her glasses were strewn over the table side.

The bathroom sink was running at full power and the door was thrown wide open.

"Sage?" he called out hesitantly.

There was no answer, and the Doctor ventured a few steps closer to the bathroom door.

He leant against the doorway when he saw Sage leaning over the sink.

He could hear her incoherent mutterings as he watched her in concern.

She was bent over the porcelain sink, hands gripping the sink tightly. Her knuckles turning white from her grip.

"Sage?" he said louder.

The Doctor watched as her back visibly tensed before she straightened up, turning off the sink and around to face him.

She ran a hand through her hair and smiled up at him with squinting eyes. If he hadn't found her hunched over the sink, he would've believed the smile himself.

"What's up, Doc?" she giggled but the Doctor wasn't an idiot. He could almost hear her forcing herself to smile and laugh.

But she didn't want to talk about it, and it was too early in their relationship right now to talk personally.

Relationship? Is that what this was? Well not the romantic one obviously, but the platonic friend one. He didn't know and he didn't like this new change in his life.

Usually his companions were the ones to listen to him, the ones he takes care of and grew to care deeply for. He takes care of them, occasionally they care for him as well, but he was the one with a plan.

He'd take them on adventures and save each other's lives, less talking about personal lives, just everyday another adventure.

The Doctor supposed he didn't want to get too close and only end up having them ripped away from him. If he stayed distant to an extent, the inevitable loss would hurt less.

His human companions were his company when the Time Lords were being, well stuffy gits. They brought a new sense of wonder to his adventures and that's why he loved them.

The Doctor loved them all equally and differently than each other. Their personalities and spunk gave him a new perspective during his adventures, it was why he usually bring human companions.

But he didn't deserve them, not anymore, not after what he did. And even if his curiosity was screaming at him about Sage, he ignored it.

"There's a small transmitter in London that's not human. I'd thought," the TARDIS interrupted and he amended his statement with a small roll of his eyes, "The TARDIS thought you'd like to come with and find out what it is."

Sage looked at him thoughtfully, tilting her head to the side, "Yeah, why not? Sounds like fun, gimme ten to change and I'll meet you by the doors."

He nodded curtly, resigning himself to wait half an hour and made his way towards the console room.

Ten minutes later, Sage walked out in jeans, an oversized pullover hoodie and a TARDIS blue beanie, hands stuffed in her front pocket.

The Doctor stared at her in surprise when she came out exactly ten minutes later and she stared back, fidgeting slightly.

"Exploring? Unknown transmitter from possible extraterrestrial lands? This ringing any bells?" she asked nervously.

The Doctor snapped out of his thoughts, "Right, right, yes! C'mon then let's go," and grabbed her wrist, dragging her off.

 **A.N.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. Constructive criticism is welcome. This was un-betaed, therefore all mistakes are mine. Inspiration from amazing author LizzieXX.**


	2. Rose

Sleep has always been an adversary that Sage had never conquered. The actual getting to sleep part, not the sleeping itself.

Sage had never been able to fall asleep easily, always taking two or more hours to fall into a restless sleep.

It had been a problem ever since she could remember, and it always made her cranky in the morning when she'd only had four hours of deep sleep.

It was when she was fourteen when she tried meds to help her sleep. The meds worked, but they always made her too drowsy to function.

They made her unable to function the next day. She was always drowsy, nodding off when she should be listening to meetings, head jerking up when she somehow fell asleep.

She stopped using them when a fire nearly broke out when she almost conked out while cooking.

So she contented herself with restless nights and cranky mornings. She usually had about four hours every night, most of the time less.

It wasn't healthy, far from, she knew she'd regret this sooner or later, but it worked, sorta.

Her body was used to the on and off sleep schedule. So when she woke up an hour later, shaking, she figured it'd happen sooner or later.

Sage had slept soundly during her grading period and was then jolted awake, forced to help the Doctor and everything.

Her body did not like the tasks she forced herself through and protested with nightmares.

Sage has always had dreams, they had tapered off when she got older. And when she did had them, they were nasty, violent ones. She almost always had them when she was younger, less violent but still just as terrifying.

The memories of waking up terrified always stayed with her through her life until now. The feeling and mood of the dream always stuck with her and she'd jump straight into the shower afterwards, not liking the grime and dirt she always felt after a nightmare.

It was a given when after she left the Doctor that she'd have a nightmare. She resigned herself to that fate so when she shot up an hour later shaking, she just ran to the bathroom.

Slipping off her borrowed pajamas, Sage stepped into the shower, adjusting the water temp to nearly scalding.

She scrubbed her body, wanting to rid herself of the grime she always felt after a nightmare.

Her body was scrubbed pink by the end of the shower and the steam inundated the room.

Sage slipped on a new pair of pajamas the TARDIS gave her and stood by the sink, leaning over it.

She gripped the sides of the porcelain sink, hunched over and breathing deeply.

She stared at the sink, not really seeing it and tuning everything else out. She didn't even hear the stomping of the Doctor's boots.

"Sage?" The Doctor called out.

She tensed at his voice, not wanting to be disturbed when she just had a nightmare. But this is the Doctor, someone she tentatively trusts, so she'll fake it 'til she makes it.

Straightening, Sage mustered the best smile she had and turned around, "What's up, Doc?" throwing in a giggle for emphasis.

He stared at her with concern before saying, "There's a small transmitter in London that's not human. I'd thought-"

The TARDIS interrupted with an indignant hum, and the Doctor rolled his eyes, "The TARDIS thought you'd like to come with and find out what it is."

Sage tilted her head and looked up at him, squinting when she realized she couldn't clearly see his face.

Did she want to go? She had papers to grade and students to teach, but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Sage would never get this chance to have an adventure with the Doctor again.

She bit her lip, one adventure, maybe two, and then back to her boring life. As much as she'd rather not leave the Doctor by himself, she'd also rather not impose any longer.

"Yeah, why not? Sounds like fun, gimme ten to change and I'll meet you by the doors."

The Doctor nodded curtly and left. When Sage heard his thumping boots retreat, she slipped out of the bathroom.

Heading to the drawers, Sage grabbed the first shirt and pair of jeans she found, trying not to be surprised when they fit her perfectly.

She turned around and on the bed were a dark blue hoodie and beanie that she tugged on as well.

Snagging her glasses and shoving them on, she blinked as the world cleared. Sage shoved a pair of socks and blue converse on and walked out, easily reaching the console room a minute later.

After tying her hair in a ponytail, Sage stuffed her hands in her front pocket and walked up to the Doctor.

He was standing by the door, staring at her in slight surprise. Sage fidgeted under the stare, playing with her fingers inside her pocket.

"Exploring? Unknown transmitter from possible extraterrestrial lands? This ringing any bells?" she asked nervously.

The Doctor snapped out of his thoughts and reached out to grab her wrist. Sage startled at the sudden move before allowing the Doctor to drag her out the doors.

They ran, well Sage ran, the Doctor strode out into the familiar streets of London. They reached the back alley of a shop.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic, the light flicking on and its whirring sound unlocked the back door.

The Doctor strode into the shop, Sage close on his heels, and made his way up the stairs, occasionally looking at his sonic to make sure they were going the right way.

The Doctor pushed open the door to the roof, his sonic quietly whirring and leading the way to a large machine in the middle of the roof.

"Bingo!" the Doctor cried in joy. "Oh! It's a relay device, haven't seen one o' those here in ages!"

Sage walked around the device, eyeing it with a contemplative look. "So why's it here's the question. What's it relaying?" she ended awkwardly.

"That's just the question innit?" The Doctor said, still scanning the machine. He kneeled next to it, lifting up a panel.

Wires and little lights were glowing when Sage walked over to peer down at it over the Doctor's shoulder.

"Yeah, s'why I asked it," Sage replied, holding out her hand when prompted. The Doctor dumped ripped out wires into her hand and continued sonicing the device.

"It's hooked up to thought control, but where would the transmitter be?" The Doctor muttered and growled in frustration when his questions went unanswered.

"Well, what's the transmitter look like?"

"Oh a big, round thing," the Doctor replied distracted.

Sage hummed in thought, watching the man work beside her.

She looked around, spotting the London Eye and lit up in realization.

"Doctor, I think I know-"

"Not important, I tweaked the relay device a bit and with this," he held up a large electronic piece up. Sage looked bewildered and was distracted from her thought, wondering instead how the Doctor set that up in a few minutes.

"I'm gonna blow up the shop!" he exclaimed happily, staring up at her.

"Um, okay, but what about the people still in the shop? Why don't we go an' get them out or why don't you scan to see if there are any still?" Sage asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's late, shop's already closed. Doubt there's anyone still there," he answered easily.

Sage only stared at him, unimpressed. The Doctor huffed and relented, flicking his sonic on, "Fine."

"Well?" Sage asked, "Anyone?

The Doctor didn't respond, swiftly standing up and sweeping pass her, detonator in hand.

"Don't worry Doctor, I probably won't hold this against you," she called after him.

"I'm gonna go back to the TARDIS, seems like you have this handled. Don't scare the humans away." She said, jogging after him.

She was answered with a slight nod, and she rolled her eyes. Sage patted his arm, and bounced down the stairs towards the exit.

Sage walked out the back of the shop, pausing to throw away the wires still in hand in a bin behind the shop. She walked back toward where she remembered the TARDIS to be, relieved that she was right.

"Hello dearie," she said, lightly caressing the door handle.

"Mind letting me in? The Doctor's taking care of some humans right now, he'll be back sooner or later, but I'd like to get outta the cold now."

The TARDIS's lock clicked open and the door swung backwards. "Thanks dearest," she said with a soft smile.

Sage walked in with a small smile, dashing toward the jump seat and slumping down with an exhausted sigh.

She propped her legs up onto the console, her ankles just barely hooking on. Sage took off her glasses, hooking them onto her sweater, and closed her eyes, reaching up to tug her beanie over her eyes.

Sage was tired, mentally, physically, emotionally. Her nightmare was worse than she'd ever had before, her shoulders and hands shaking in fear.

She could remember the distorted and mocking voices, the dark and enclosed space trapping her. Derogatory comments and pain, god the pain. Then she woke up, running to the bathroom.

It left her breathless and on the verge of a panic attack. This was the first time she could ever remember a nightmare, and she didn't like it.

Sage sighed, pushing her beanie up and sat up. She thought that when the Doctor was better, she'd be back to her regular mundane schedule.

Then the Doctor offered a small adventure, and she jumped onto it, wanting to run away from her nightmare.

She was a coward that way she supposed, same as the Doctor, running away from her problems. The TARDIS told her enough for her to gather information about the Doctor.

He was a good man, even if he didn't believe it. She'll have to work on that with him.

Sage blinked, she'd known him for near three days and she's already planning to stay with him? Let alone help him with his issues?

Sage couldn't answer her own questions when the Doctor burst in, immediately flipping levers and pressing buttons.

Sage kept quiet, watching the Doctor work on the console. He was muttering to himself and smiling slightly, and Sage was curious about who he met to have caused that reaction.

The Doctor pulled the dematerialization lever and the familiar wheezing spurred on.

He walked out again, checking his sonic and continued to ignore Sage. Sage sat there passively, content to not be included when she was so exhausted.

Sage leaned back and closed her eyes again, falling into a dreamlike daze.

The Doctor came back moments later with loud, thundering steps as he dashed around the console. Sage didn't pay any mind to his doings, sitting there dozing off.

He ran out again and Sage fell into a light slumber. This time Sage was jolted awake by the Doctor and someone else's conversation.

"The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute."

The Doctor bustled around the console, hooking wires up, and Sage sat up, tiredness forgotten as she watched. There's someone standing by the doors, but Sage couldn't see with the console blocking the way.

"You see, the arm is too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right," the Doctor continues, ignoring or missing the fact that the other was hyperventilating.

"Where do you want to start?" he asked, and Sage presumed he turned around to look at her. Sage stood up and walked around the console, out of sight but with a full view of the other two, taking advantage of her short stature.

From there she can see the Doctor and another young girl. Eighteen at least, twenty at the most, must've barely finished her A-levels.

"Um, the inside's bigger than the outside?" The blonde replied in lieu of another response.

Sage rolled her eyes, and turned sharply when there was a small bubbling sound. The head of a young man was melting on the console.

"Melt? Oh, no, no, no, no, no. No!" the Doctor started frantically pushing buttons and pulling levers.

"What're you doing?!" the girl exclaimed.

"Reviving the signal," the Doctor muttered, "it's fading! Wait I've got it…." He looked at screen.

"No, No, No, No, No, No, NO!" The TARDIS shook as the engines move. "Almost there! Almost there! Here we go!"

Sage clung onto the console, making note to reprimand the Doctor for mistreating the TARDIS like that.

The Doctor rushed out, the girl following and Sage groaned before running to them.

"I lost the signal, I got so close," the Doctor cried in annoyance, walking forward and banging his sonic.

"We've moved! Does it fly?" Rose asked.

"Disappears there, reappears here, you wouldn't understand."

"Don't belittle her, Doctor," Sage reprimanded, delighting in the fact that she made them both jump.

"It takes itself apart molecule by molecule, rebuilding itself somewhere else," Sage explained.

The Doctor huffed, "When'd you come out of your catnap?"

Sage smiled up at him, "Actually I've been here since the two of you came into the TARDIS, not my fault you're unobservant as a rock."

The Doctor had a retort ready on his lips but the girl interrupted, "But if we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose. An' who're you?"

"Right, sorry. Sage, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and interrupted, "And she's Rose Tyler, there. Introductions, done? And it melted with the head, are you going to witter on all night?"

"I'll have to tell his mother…." Rose realized, letting out a small, breathless sob. The Doctor looked at her questioningly.

"Mickey!" she cried annoyed. "I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, unconcerned. Sage looked apologetic at Rose and grabbed her hand, squeezing it in comfort before releasing it.

Rose shook her head, "You were right, you _are_ alien." She turned to walk away.

Sage looked at the Doctor disapprovingly, jutting her chin out at Rose. The Doctor sighed, "Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey…"

Rose turned around, jaw set in a glare, "Yeah, he's not a kid."

The Doctor continued, ignoring Rose's glare, "It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, alright?"

Rose cried out in disbelief, "Alright!?"

Sage shook her head and muttered, "Not what I meant, Doctor Oblivious."

The Doctor replied, "Yes! It is!" Rose only shook her head disbelievingly, and took a calming breath.

"If you are an alien, then how comes you sound like you're from the North?" she asked instead and Sage was reeling from the sudden change in topic.

The Doctor replied defensively, "Lots of planets have a North." He folded his arms indignantly and looked away. Sage let out a small giggle, and the Doctor looked down at her, mocking a hurt face.

"What's a police public call box?" Rose continued.

"It's a telephone box from the 1950s." The Doctor said, grinning. He patted the TARDIS fondly. "It's a disguise."

Sage smiled and shook her head, "Not a very good one considering how out of place and time it is, but it's unique. And humans suck at recognizing anything out of the obvious, so kudos."

"Okay," Rose began, smiling at the Doctor. "And this living plastic, what's it got against us?"

"Nothing, it loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air... perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. Its food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth... dinner!"

"The poor things," Sage said with pity in her eyes. The Doctor looked away from that gaze.

"Any way of stopping it?" Rose asked.

"Any way of helping them and getting them somewhere they'll have food and the like?" Sage corrected.

Grinning at Sage, the Doctor produced a tube of blue liquid from his jacket. Sage looked curiously at the vial, tilting her head in thought.

"Anti-plastic!" he said proudly.

"Anti-plastic…" Rose said disbelievingly.

"Anti-plastic!" he repeated. "But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

"Hold on... hide what?"

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal." The Doctor explained, annoyed.

"What's it look like?"

"Like a transmitter."

"How helpful," Sage muttered.

"Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London." the Doctor continued not having heard Sage.

He paced around, agitated, looking around for a clue. "A huge circular metal structure, like a dish…."

Sage rolled her eyes, "This might be where I come in. Doctor look behind you."

Behind him, the London Eye loomed 450 foot above them, but he didn't seem to notice.

"What?" Rose nodded towards the Eye, immediately understanding what Sage was saying. The Doctor turned around, then back to the two, completely nonplussed.

"What?" Rose shakes her head, looking at the Eye still. He turned back around but still failed to make the connection.

"What is it? What?" Rose simply continued on staring at it. Sage stared at him, "C'mon Doctor Oblivious. What big, round thing is famous in London?"

The Doctor spun around and Sage could see it click.

"Oh... fantastic!" He grinned inanely and ran off, grabbing Sage and Rose's hands.

The three ran across London Bridge towards the Eye, coming to a halt at the foot of the Eye.

"Think of it. Plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables," the Doctor said, letting Sage's hand go but kept a firm grip on Rose's.

"The breast implants," Rose added jokingly.

Sage rolled her eyes at the response. There's an alien invasion and that was what she focused on? She knew she was being unfair, but she was slightly jealous of all the attentions Rose was getting from the Doctor.

She was big enough to admit that, but she'll keep her mouth shut like she was taught, like a good girl and stay quiet.

Sage tuned out the rest of the conversation walking over to the wall, leaning over and seeing a manhole, glowing an ominous red.

She grinned, glancing back at the still conversing two behind her before making her way down.

Sage struggled with the manhole for a few minutes before finally prying it open. Red light and smoke streamed out of the manhole.

"Well if that's not fucking mood lighting," Sage muttered darkly.

Sage climbed down the manhole, turning around to see a hall filled with doors.

"Well, shit. Um, eenie, meenie, minie, moe." She pointed at the nearest door with red lights filtering from underneath.

She pulled open the door as quietly as could with a metal door. Quietly, she tiptoed into the chambers. In the center was a huge, orange, wobbling mass in the middle of the chamber.

"Holy shit, that's the alien? A conscious vat of alien goo?" Sage whispered to herself.

Sage walked further in, and spotted a young man cowering by a wall. She quickly made her way to him, careful not to have made any loud noises to alert the vat of goo.

She kneeled next to the young man, who couldn't be more than in his early twenties and grabbed his hands. He freaked out, letting out a small scream of surprise.

"Hey, hey, shh. I'm gonna help you, yeah? I've got some friends who's gonna stop these aliens and then we're gonna get you back home okay?" she said soothingly.

The young man nodded, still hyperventilating but his breaths were evening out.

"Great, I'm Sage. You're Mickey, right?" Sage let go of his hands and vaguely remembered Rose shouting something about her boyfriend, Mickey. She figured this had to be him.

The newly introduced Mickey nodded his head, "That thing down there's an alien! It kidnapped me!" he cried.

Sage winced, "Yeah, surprised me too when I found out."

Mickey opened his mouth, but whatever he was about to say was interrupted by the Doctor, "I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract. According to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation."

Sage turned toward the Doctor's voice, smiling at him being livelier than before.

The goo monster flopped around a bit. As the two watched, Mickey asked, "Is that your friend?"

Sage smiled widely, "Yeah his name's the Doctor." At that Mickey stated at her bewildered, and she rolled her eyes.

"It's a self-appointed name, doesn't want to use his real name, can't really, goes against his culture. He chose the Doctor to go by instead." She explained and Mickey nodded in understanding.

The two fell silent and watched as the Doctor continued, "Thank you. That I might have permission to approach?"

"Oh, my God! Mickey!" someone cried and they turned their heads to see Rose running toward them. "It's okay! It's alright!" She squatted down on the other side of Mickey.

"That thing down there, the liquid, Rose, it can talk!" Mickey pointed at the tub, but calmer than the half screams he shouted at Sage before.

"You're stinking!" Rose said in reply. "Doctor," she cried toward the man, "They kept him alive!"

"Yeah, that was always a possibility." The Doctor called back. "Keep him alive to maintain the copy."

"You knew that and you never said?" she asked indignantly. Sage winced, she'd be right cross if that'd happened to her significant other as well.

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" The Doctor asked, annoyed and Sage could practically see him rolling his eyes.

Rose helped Mickey to his feet, and Sage stood up next to them just as silently. Sage wondered why Rose was ignoring her. What could she have possibly done in the short time they've known each other that offended her so much? Or maybe she was overthinking things again? She did that a lot.

Rose was probably just overwhelmed by everything and Sage wasn't too important as much as her boyfriend right now.

The Doctor approached the Consciousness, "Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped, shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?"

"Well, that's fucking rude." Sage muttered under her breath. The plastic seemed to agree as it blubbered in a negative manner. "I wouldn't take that suggestion if I was asked in that manner too."

Rose and Mickey stared at her in disbelief and Sage shrugged shamelessly. "I wouldn't, not if I was asked that rudely."

"Oh don't give me that, it's an invasion!" the Doctor said. "Plain and simple! Don't talk about constitutional rights!" The plastic reared its head(?) angrily.

Sage bit her lip in anxiety, as the Doctor continued angrily, "I. Am. Talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf - please, just go."

Sage smiled at the Doctor's fierce defense for humans. Then she saw two Autons approach the Doctor from behind.

It seemed Rose did too as she cried in warning, "Doctor!" The warning came too late as the Autons grabbed him. One of them took the anti-plastic out of the Doctor's jacket pocket.

"That was just insurance!" the Doctor pleaded desperately, "I wasn't going to use it." The plastic growled angrily.

"I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not," Sage bit back a helpless cry as she watched the Doctor try and plead his case out of this situation.

"What do you mean?" Doors above him opened to reveal the TARDIS.

"Oh, oh no, honestly, no!" Sage could hear the fear the Doctor tried to hide in his voice. "Yes, that's my ship."

The plastic roared in fury. Sage reeled back in fear. She stood up, ignoring the tremor in her hands and legs. The other two were steadfastly watching the scene below, paying no attention to Sage.

She scanned the area and noticed an axe on the ground, she jogged over and picked it up. The weapon was heavy in her hands, but she only gripped it tighter. There was a chain hanging tightly coiled on the wall beside the axe.

With all her strength, Sage hacked at the chain. The noise was masked by the conversation between the plastic and the Doctor. The plastic's roars were deafening and rung in Sage's ears.

"That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war." Sage bit back a sob. Flashes of the war flitted through her mind and Sage could practically feel the Doctor's pain that she felt like choking.

"It wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!"

Sage continued hacking the chain, the process slowly working. Rose cried to the Doctor in fear, "What's it doing?!"

"It's the TARDIS! The Nestene has identified its superior technology. It's terrified!" the Doctor explained rapidly.

"It's going to the final base. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it! Now!" the Doctor pleaded. Sage felt a twinge of anger at being forgotten. She cast it aside, he probably just didn't see her. Yeah, that was it.

The chain finally gave way and Sage dropped the axe. She wrapped the chain around her hands, turning around toward the Doctor.

She could barely hear Rose's side of the conversation over the plastic's roaring, "Mum?! Where are you, mum? Go home! Just go home, right now! Mum?! Mum!"

A bright beam shot out of the Consciousness, temporarily blinding Sage as she averted her eyes, dropping the chain. It fell heavy by her feet and Sage closed her eyes in pain, a throbbing pain forming behind her eyes. The Consciousness sent out a signal.

"It's the activation signal! It's transmitting!" The Doctor cried, still held hostage.

"Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run!" Part of the ceiling fell. The sound thundering in Sage's ears.

"The stairs have gone!" Sage could hear Rose and Mickey desperately to get into the TARDIS.

"I haven't got the key!" Rose cried despaired.

"We're gonna die!" Mickey screeched.

Sage mustered all the strength she had and called out, "Rose!"

She heard the footsteps coming to her, Sage grabbed Rose's hand, "See that chain, swing down and kick the plastic men away from the Doctor. The anti-plastic'll knock in." She explained, the sounds overwhelming her, but she pushed through.

"There's nothing you can do!" Mickey said.

Rose looked down at the chain, then back up at Sage who was pleading with her with her eyes, then at the Doctor struggling. She nodded, determined, "I've got no A Levels."

"No job... No future." Rose said, gathering her courage. She let go of Sage and reached down, gripping the chain securely, experimentally tugging it. "But I tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team."

"I got the bronze!" Rose swung across the gap over the Consciousness. She kicked the Autons holding the Doctor hostage into the Nestene, anti-plastic and all.

Sage smiled in pain as she saw her plan work. She staggered over to Mickey, nearly falling on him.

"Whoa, you okay Sage?" Mickey asked in concern as he caught her.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, don't worry." She reassured weakly, steadying herself.

She leaned heavily against the door of the TARDIS.

Touching the lock, it clicked open and she fell into the TARDIS. Groaning at the pounding migraine, Sage pushed herself up and stumbled down to her room.

The TARDIS gave a concerned hum, helping her stumble into the bedroom and closing the two doors behind her. She barely had time to throw her glasses and beanie onto the bed before high-tailing it to the bathroom where she sank down to her knees and vomited into the toilet.

The acidic taste left her mouth several times as she emptied her stomach. Minutes later, she finished and stood up weakly toward the sink.

Sage found herself in the familiar position of leaning over the sink. She grabbed a cup and washed her mouth several times before the taste of vomit disappeared from her mouth. She washed her mouth again with a small cup of mouthwash just in case.

Sage dropped the cup into the sink. She sank down onto the floor, her back against the bathtub beside her.

Her migraine dulled to a throbbing headache, and she looked up to the TARDIS ceiling.

"Do you know what the fuck just happened?" she asked, voice scratchy from her vomiting.

The TARDIS hummed in confirmation and information streamed into her mind once again. Sage frowned as she comprehended the new knowledge.

"So when you first info-dumped me, you woke up latent telepathic abilities from my DNA, me being human was unable to comprehend the new abilities, but it was barely noticeable but then it worsened when the Nestene Consciousness cast the thought control or whatever and that's why I feel so shitty. Did I get everything?" she asked flippantly.

The TARDIS hummed in amusement, "Great, you're amused. I have a raging headache, want to vomit again, and maybe go into a year long coma, but everthing's alright because you're amused," she said, venom dripping from every word.

The TARDIS gave an apologetic hum and Sage deflated, sighing deeply. "It's not your fault. You were only doing what you thought was best and fastest to help the Doctor. I forgive you, dearest."

Some more information streamed into her and she smiled in thanks, "It'd be great if you can do that. Please ward my mind, I don't fancy vomiting or getting a headache every time someone uses telepathy or whatever on me."

The throbbing headache muted until it was barely there and Sage sighed in relief. "Thanks dearest."

Sage heaved herself up, getting out of the bathroom and plopped face down onto the bed, making sure she didn't crush her glasses.

The TARDIS informed her that the Doctor invited Rose, but came in without her. "Well do you want her on board?" she asked, muffled by the comforter.

There was a neutral hum and Sage rolled onto her back, "If you don't want her on board, and don't give me that neutral bull, I can hear your disdain, then why do you need her?"

Another hum, "It's a fixed point? What's so important about her that it's a fixed point in time?"

The TARDIS hummed back resigned, "She sets off something that needs to happen? Is it something bad?"

Sage gasped when the TARDIS answered positive, "What! If she sets off something bad, can we change it?"

Sage groaned, "No?" She grumbled when the TARDIS reprimanded her, "Goddammit, fine."

"I'll play along," Sage agreed reluctantly.

Sage rolled back onto her stomach, "I'll kick his ass tomorrow, after I sleep. I feel like I can go into a coma."

The TARDIS agreed and dimmed the lights accordingly. "Don't let him find me, okay?" Sage requested, slightly slurring her words.

There was a fond hum and for the first time in years, Sage fell into a deep and restful sleep.

 **Thanks for reading. Constructive criticism welcome, updates every other day. All mistakes are mine. Doctor Who and all its property is owned by BBC, not me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. The End of the World

_The Doctor's POV_

The Doctor didn't know what to make of Sage Tran. She was a puzzle to him.

While he was unconscious, she had rambled on about anything and everything to him. It was nice listening to someone and not have to worry about anything.

For a while, he could just listen to Sage and pretend that Gallifrey wasn't gone. Pretend that his people didn't burn. Pretend that it wasn't his fault.

But then he woke up and she wasn't there, Gallifrey was still gone and his mind was so, so empty.

So he ran again, away from that terrible reality and found Sage in the kitchen, humming and in her own little world.

Sage looked so peaceful there and right, like that was where she belonged.

He had surprised her and he was surprised by the genuine smile that emerged from his lips at her reaction and responses.

Being around Sage was easy and it felt like she was meant to be with him. But the Doctor was broken and she didn't deserve to be burned by him, like Gallifrey had.

Then his loss of control, he refused to call it a panic attack, happened and she didn't look at him with pity or scared eyes. She knew what to do, helped him and gave him that soft smile and understanding look.

It terrified him that this small, young woman could understand him so well after only knowing each other for a few days.

He was going to drop her off right away after she woke up. Let her go back to those domestics with a boyfriend and a pet, back to her little, human life.

And then the new adventure came passing by and he jumped onto it, intent on taking care of it before dropping Sage off.

The TARDIS disagreed with him and reluctantly he asked her to go with him.

He had found her hunched over the sink, and he was hesitant to say anything, but he did.

Her first instinct was to hide behind a mask and the Doctor almost keeled over at the fact that this brilliant, _fantastic_ young woman was so much like him.

It was an eerie feeling, finding an almost kindred spirit, especially in a human. The Doctor didn't know how to feel about that, especially with the TARDIS's hint of her being important in his personal future.

So he ran, away from his future, away from the loss of his planet, away from the unbearable emptiness in his mind, and far, far away from the woman with her bright, twinkling eyes and soft, understanding smile.

 _Sage's POV_

Sage woke up, groaning and blinked in surprise when she woke up well rested.

"Well isn't that a Christmas miracle?" she murmured.

Sage rolled out of bed and grabbed her glasses. She took a quick shower before changing into her casual clothes of a pullover hoodie, jeans and chucks.

Grabbing a poptart for breakfast, because she was an adult dammit, she walked into the console room.

Sage saw the Doctor puttering around, not even noticing her. Sage plopped down onto the jump seat, waiting for the Doctor to notice her.

Several moments later the Doctor started in surprise at the sight of her. "Sage? I thought you left."

Sage raised an eyebrow, "Surprise, I stayed. Question is though where's Rose? You seemed pretty chummy with her, didn't you invite her?"

Sage hoped the bitterness and jealousy wasn't present in her tone. The Doctor didn't seem to notice as he sighed and hunched down.

"I did ask, but she said no." Sage didn't wilt at the Doctor's dejected tone, no, the Doctor forgetting about her didn't remind her of her family at all.

"Well were you nice when asking? Sometimes your tone can be a bit, well, rude. Ask again sometime and maybe she'll come running to you." Sage proposed, hiding her insecurities with a wide grin.

"I don't ask twice," the Doctor replied curtly.

"Well maybe you should this time, you seemed a bit hung up on her last time," she said, muttering the last part.

"Time, time… Time!" the Doctor exclaimed. "I didn't mention that it could travel through time!"

He started hopping around the console, happily muttering to himself. Sage smiled fondly as he did so, tilting her head.

She bit her lip, should she bring up the ignoring part? If she didn't she'll just go crazy with questions and maybe depressed, her anxiety might come into factor too.

If she did, she'll open a whole can of worms that might make things worse. If she didn't, it'll make the whole experience torture being put onto the sidelines again.

"Doctor-" she started, but the Doctor zipped to the door, opening it and sticking his head out.

Well, there goes her chance. She already used up all her courage for the next month and resigned herself to being put aside like always.

Sage sighed and put up her best mask and smiled. Rose came running in all smiles and settled by the console.

The Doctor smiled at Rose, heading back to the controls, "Right then, Rose Tyler, you tell me, where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. What's it going to be?"

"Forwards." Rose said after a moment's deliberation. The Doctor pressed a few buttons, accepting her decision.

"How far?"

Rose floundered for a number before saying, "One hundred years."

The Doctor pulled a lever and turned a knob. The engines lurched and then stopped.

"There you go, step outside those doors, it's the twenty-second century." He said happily.

"You're kidding," Rose said, eyes wide in disbelief.

Sage smiled gently, she could see why the Doctor was so enamored with her. Her wide eyes and innocent air, the hint of spunk in her actions.

However being any sort of LGBT was looked down upon, Sage was forced to hide that part of herself and Sage hated all the discrimination in the world. Guys and girls were both hot, everyone was hot, why was loving both so wrong?

"That's a bit boring though, do you want to go further?" The Doctor continued, unaware of Sage's musings.

"Fine by me!" Sage tuned back into the other's conversation, pushing her thoughts away.

The Doctor started up the engines again. When they stopped, he looked at her.

"Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the New Roman Empire."

"I'd've thought Rome would've stayed dead," Sage said under her breath.

"You think you're so impressive," Rose said over her, teasingly.

The Doctor made an offended noise, "I _am_ so impressive!"

"You wish!" Sage tried not to gag at the blatant flirting. After this, she was going home. She refused to be the third wheel in this story. Sage was a queen and deserved the universe. At least that was what she repeated to herself, desperately trying to believe her own words.

"Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go." The Doctor revved up the engine, pumping a lever furiously.

"Hold on!" Sage automatically clung onto the railing as their ride jolted.

The TARDIS hurtled through the time vortex. With a pinging noise, the TARDIS stopped.

Sage frowned. Where was the wheezing? The TARDIS hummed innocently and Sage's eyes narrowed.

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

The Doctor gestured toward the doors, and Rose smiled excitedly.

"What's out there?" The Doctor gestured again. Sage couldn't help but roll her eyes, did he have to be so dramatic? Rose stepped outside the doors and the Doctor followed.

Sage made her way to follow the two, but the TARDIS stopped her.

"What do you need, dearest?" The TARDIS hummed an apology and an explanation.

"Don't apologize for your thief, it's his fault, not yours. Besides I'm used to this," she reassured.

The TARDIS hummed indignantly, protesting the Doctor's treatment of her.

"Dearest, it's alright. The Doctor has a thing for Rose, I'm not gonna get in the way of that. If they want to be together or whatever, I'll let them. Besides I'll be going home to my boring old life soon, and the Doctor'll forget all about me."

The TARDIS protested loudly at this. Sage sighed, "Dearest, you know he's enamored with Rose. It's likely he already forgot all about me. When I walk out right now, he won't be there because he's busy impressing Rose."

The TARDIS gave a defeated hum and Sage knew she was right. The twinge in her heart grew at the familiar abandonment.

"I'll be fine, dearest," Sage reassured.

The TARDIS grumbled in disagreement and Sage smiled at her fierce protectiveness.

"You can't just kidnap me," Sage said, amused.

The TARDIS whined like a petulant child.

Sage laughed, "Tell you what, you get me home on time, same day as when you found me, and I'll come when the Doctor next arrives at the end of the school year. Deal?"

"No sooner, I can't leave my kids." Sage said sternly. The TARDIS agreed reluctantly.

"Great!" Sage said brightly, "I'm gonna go catch up with those lovebirds now. Who knows what trouble they're in?"

The TARDIS stopped her again, "Oh c'mon what now?"

"What'd you mean I have to change? What's wrong with my jeans and hoodie?" she cried.

The TARDIS tutted, "Are you fucking- Fine, I'll humour you, but no bloody dresses and heels. I've had enough of those when I was younger."

An excited hum and Sage sighed in acceptance, walking back to her room and discarded the poptart wrapper along the way.

A few minutes later, Sage was dressed in a plaid light-blue skirt, TARDIS blue long sleeve shirt and a forest green jacket. Her beanie was gone and her ponytail was traded for a neat and simple updo.

She still kept her Converse though, something she had to fight the TARDIS for.

"I look ridiculous," Sage stated, pushing her glasses up by the bridge, "Can I go now?"

The TARDIS waved her off with a hum and she gladly stepped out of the TARDIS. She was near a door and walked close to it.

"Now if I was a wandering Time Lord, where would I be?" Sage wondered aloud.

"In the thick of all the trouble of course!"

"Who the hell are you?" Sage spun around. A blue man in robes hurried over her.

Hiding her panic with a blasé mask, Sage raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, I don't appreciate your tone," she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Important as you seem to be, you must still treat others with respect," she said primly.

The man floundered, "Well this is a maximum hospitality zone! And you're not on the guest list, so how did you sneak on?"

"Did you check the list before you've accused me? Or even asked my name so that you could make sure that I was a stowaway? Or is it policy to accuse people willy-nilly?" Sage asked.

The man was saved from answering by a deep, telepathic chuckle, " _Oh, your majesty. Still as silver tongued as I remember."_

"You and I both know that I'd never lose my silver tongue, old friend," she said, playing along.

Sage turned around and was greeted by a huge head in a huge jar. She was dwarfed and astonished at the size, but she easily hid her surprise.

 _"Of course, why ever would I think otherwise? Steward, welcome her royal majesty Queen Sage of Sáng Tạo, and my plus one."_ Sage's lip twitched at the correct pronunciation of creation in Vietnamese, but otherwise stayed passive.

"Ah right yes of course," the steward tried to save face. "Enjoy your stay here, your majesty. I won't accuse you of anything again."

"Make sure you don't," Sage said graciously.

The steward scurried away and Sage walked toward the face, "Do I know you?"

 _"Not yet in your present time, Queenie. Though it has been far too long since I've seen you so young,"_ the face replied.

Sage nodded in understanding, "Time travel, makes meetings all skewed. I get it. Though mind telling me your name? Can't just call you big, old face, can I?"

 _"No I suppose not. Here they call me the Face of Boe."_

Sage raised an eyebrow, "And what do they call you at home?"

Boe's large eyes held a sparkle of amusement, _"Spoilers, shall we say. Come walk with me towards observation deck, we shall talk along the way."_

The two went towards the deck, Sage immediately began pestering him with questions, "When do I meet you? Before or after you were a giant head? How did I meet you? Was it with the Doctor? How much can you tell me? And what's your real name?"

Boe chuckled, _"Soon, before, an adventure, yes, not much, and spoilers. Still curious as ever."_

"The day I stop being curious is the day time runs out," Sage quipped back.

"Back to the questions, how in the world did you manage to change into a giant head? Or were you born like that?" she asked bluntly.

 _"Spoilers, my dear. Though I suppose you could call me a jack of all trades,"_ Boe chuckled as if sharing an inside joke, and Sage was left to ponder what he meant the rest of the walk.

When Boe was wheeled into the room, the same steward from before announced them, "Sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe and his plus one, Queen Sage."

Sage understood now why the TARDIS made her dress up as all the aliens walked in haughtily and she scowled, "Cheeky old girl."

Boe chuckled, _"The TARDIS interfered again, I see?"_

"She did, of course she did. Didn't want me to be embarrassed by all the rich snobs," she said darkly.

 _"Oh don't be like that, Queenie. You know she means well."_

"Yeah, I do," Sage muttered, petulant.

Sage sighed and looked around before spotting the Doctor and Rose together.

Approaching them was the blue one in the chair. What was his name, Moxx of Balhoon? Yeah, that was it.

She stifled a giggle as he spat directly into Rose's left eye. The Doctor didn't hide his full grin.

After more boring formalities, the steward took the microphone again and said, "Last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies, gentlemen, Trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last human."

The Doctor looked at Rose to see her reaction, and Sage looked curiously over at the doors.

The sliding doors opened and what looked like a vertical trampoline made of human skin was wheeled through. It had eyes and a mouth covered in lipstick.

"The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen." the steward said with a hand flourish.

"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference! Look how thin I am."

"Wow," Sage said, "No words."

 _"First time for everything, my dear,"_ Boe said.

Sage narrowed her eyes at the face, "Are you saying I talk too much?"

 _"If the shoe fits."_

"I'm able to kick you with it," she retorted.

Boe only laughed in response.

"Thin and dainty! I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturize me, moisturize me," Cassandra continued and Sage tuned out her conversation, watching 'the last human' instead.

One of the two men in white body suits who wheeled her in was holding a canister, which he sprayed onto Cassandra.

"Truly, I am The Last Human."

"My father was a Texan. My mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in the soil," Sage's brow furrowed at her almost careless tone and listened intently to Cassandra speak.

"I have come to honour them and," Cassandra offered a fake sniffle. "Say goodbye. Oh, no tears," Her bodyguard wiped her eyes.

"No tears. I'm sorry. But behold!" she cried. "I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg."

One of the staff came in and displayed the egg to the room.

"Legend says it had a wingspan of 50 feet and blew fire from its nostrils," and Sage cringed at the inaccuracy.

"Or was that my third husband?" Cassandra joked. "Who knows! Oh don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines!"

Behind her, a large jukebox is wheeled into the room. Sage raised her eyebrows dubiously.

"And here, another rarity. According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers."

"Play on!" One of the staff pressed a button and a record fell into place. The 'iPod' started playing 'Tainted Love' by Soft Cell.

Sage winced, "'Tainted Love' are you fucking kidding me?" The Face of Boe laughed.

"Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in 30 minutes," the steward said.

Sage looked over to see Rose with a lost, overwhelmed expression on her face, and rushed away from the gallery. Concerned, she made her way to follow her but the Doctor already started.

On his way the tree woman stopped to take a picture of him, "Doctor? Thank you." The Doctor chased after Rose.

The woman walked in the opposite direction and Sage followed her. She absently heard the Adherents of the Repeated Meme offering the steward a silver egg.

"A gift of peace in all good faith."

"No, you're very kind, but I'm just the Steward."

Sage reached the woman, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she started. "You must be one of the ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light, yes?"

The woman turned around, the bulky camera in her hand, and looked shamed faced.

"Yes! Yes, I apologize, your majesty. I'd curtsy but my hands are full at the moment. I'm ambassador Jabe," she said, apologetic.

"Nothing to apologize for," Sage said graciously, "I see you're curious about our unique guest."

"Yes, he's rather fascinating. I don't think he's actually a guest here," she admitted.

Sage laughed, "He's not, not in any way, if you like I can tell you a bit about him."

"That would be nice, my machin seemed to have malfunctioned; it refuses to tell me where he's from."

"The Doctor is a special case, he's the last of his kind," Sage started slowly.

She stopped, carefully choosing her next words, "He had to make one of the worst decisions in his life to save the universe."

Jabe's eyes widened and Sage nodded grimly, "I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, the Time War."

"How is that possible? I thought that was a myth!" she cried in awe.

"I'm afraid not." The ship shuddered and Sage frowned.

"That's odd," Sage muttered.

Sage looked at Jabe, "If you'll excuse me," she nodded in farewell and walked out of the gallery.

"Honoured guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thank you." the steward's voice boomed out.

Sage wandered the corridors and reached a door that said, 'Steward'.

There was a loud scream of pain and Sage could smell burnt flesh, "I'm so sorry." Outside the room, a spider escaped through an air vent.

Sage's eyes narrowed at the little robot, "Sabotage," she said with realization.

"Earth Death in 15 minutes. Earth Death in 15 minutes," a computerized voice said.

"Well, you don't have to sound so happy about it," Sage said up to the ceiling as smoke escaped from underneath the door.

 _No One's POV_

"Who's in charge of Platform One? Is there a captain or what?" The Doctor asked as he and Jabe made their way toward the maintenance corridor.

"There's just the steward and the staff. All the rest is controlled by the metal man," Jabe replied.

"You mean the computer? But who controls that?" he asked incredulously.

"The Corporation. They move Platform One from one artistic event to another."

"But there's no one from the corporation on board," the Doctor pointed out.

"They're not needed. This facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the alpha class. Nothing can go wrong,"

"Unsinkable?" The Doctor said, his lips twisted in small amusement.

"If you like, the nautical metaphor is appropriate," Jabe answered, not comprehending the joke.

"You're telling me. I was on board another ship once. They said that was unsinkable... I ended up clinging to an iceberg, it wasn't half cold."

The Doctor shook his head and went back on topic, "So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble there's no one to help us out?

"I'm afraid not," Jabe said with a small frown.

"Fantastic," he said with a grin and started walking again.

"I don't understand," Jabe started, rushing after him. "In what way is _that_ fantastic?" Behind them, a spider crept out of its hiding place.

The Doctor and Jabe made their way down the corridor, the low ceiling forcing them to stoop slightly.

The Doctor didn't answer, changing the topic, "So, tell me, Jabe. What's a tree like you doing in a place like this?"

"Respect for the Earth," she answered automatically.

"Oh, come on," the Doctor scoffed. "Everyone on this platform's worth zillions."

"Well... perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions."

"In case your share prices drop?" he asked, tone full of disdain. "I know you lot, especially that _queen_. You've got massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere, and there's always money in land."

"All the same. You respect the Earth as family. So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I'm another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below. And I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest." she finished proudly.

The Doctor looked impressed. He then pointed to a control panel.

"Excuse me," He retrieved his sonic screwdriver and started poking the screen with it.

"And what about your ancestry, Doctor?" Jabe asked as she watched him work.

"Perhaps you could tell a story or two. Perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left," she trailed off.

"I scanned you earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species, refused to admit your existence." The Doctor pretended to be concentrating on the scan, but a flicker of emotion passed across his face.

"And when Queen Sage named you, I almost wouldn't believe it. But she was right," The Doctor stopped his scanning. Deep sadness was reflected in his eyes. Jabe's tone was hushed, awed.

"I know where you're from. Forgive me for intruding, I just want to say… how sorry I am," she said with pity in her eyes.

Jabe put a comforting hand on his arm. His eyes were filled with tears. He placed his hand over hers, and a tear fell down his cheek. He quickly averted his eyes, hiding from the pitying look, finished the scan and he and Jabe went through a door.

The Doctor and Jabe found themselves in the ventilation chamber. Huge fans circulated the air. The Doctor looked down at Jabe.

"Is it me, or is it a bit nippy?" he quipped.

"Fair do's, though, that's a great bit of air conditioning. Sort of, nice and old fashioned. Bet they call it 'retro'." he scanned another control panel with his sonic screwdriver.

"Gotcha," he said triumphantly. The panel fell off and a spider scuttled out and scurried across the floor and up the wall. The Doctor and Jabe watched it.

"What the hell's that?"

"Is it part of the 'retro'?"

"I don't think so. Hold on," he pointed the screwdriver at the spider. However, Jabe fired something up at the spider, disabling it. It fell neatly into the Doctor's hand.

"Hey!" the Doctor smiled, "Nice liana!"

"Thank you!" She smiled shyly, "We're not supposed to show them in public."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody," he reassured and turned his attention to the spider. "Now then. Who's been bringing the pets on board?"

"What does it do?" Jabe asked, examining it curiously.

"Sabotage," the Doctor said curtly.

"Earth Death in 10 minutes," the computer's voice droned.

"And the temperature's about to rocket," he said, alarmed. "Come on."

The two hurried from the chamber and back to the gallery, not noticing Sage running into the chamber minutes after them.

The Doctor and Jabe hurried along, the corridor was filled with smoke and the staff were coughing squeaky, little coughs.

"Come on! Get back!" he urged and moved his sonic screwdriver over another control panel.

"Sunfilter rising. Sunfilter rising," the computer said.

"Was the Steward in there?!" Jabe cried in shock.

"You can smell him," he said darkly. "Hold on, there's another sun filter program to descend," he raced off, leaving Jabe to confront the others alone.

"Earth Death in 5 minutes."

Jabe entered the gallery, holding a small device, "The metal machine confirms. The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of platform one."

"How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturize me, moisturize me," Cassandra said, distressed.

The Doctor walked in and took the destabilized spider out of Jabe's hand.

"Summon the Steward!" the Moxx of Balhoon squeaked.

"I'm afraid the steward is dead," Jabe said, grimly. There was a loud gasp from the guests.

"Who killed him?" The Moxx of Balhoon asked.

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe! He invited us!" Cassandra accused. The Face of Boe shook his head, a small look of concern and shock on his large face. "Talk to the face! Talk to the face!"

"Easy way of finding out." The Doctor commented, fiddling with the spider.

"Someone brought a little pet on board." He brandished the spider. "Let's send him back to his master."

The Doctor placed the spider down on the floor. The spider scuttled along to Cassandra and looked up at her. Cassandra shifted in discomfort for a moment, but the spider moved on to the feet of the Adherents of the Repeated Meme.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!" Cassandra said loudly.

"That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it…" the Doctor said, walking towards them.

The Adherents of the Repeated Meme tried to strike him, but he caught its arm and ripped it off.

"A Repeated Meme is just an idea," he continued easily. "And that's all they are. An idea."

He ripped a wire out of the arm and all of the Adherents of the Repeated Meme crumpled into a bundle of black cloaks. There was another loud gasp from everyone. Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo!" He nudged spider with his foot. "Go home!"

The spider ambled back over to Cassandra.

"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed," Cassandra said, giving up her ruse. The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"At arms!" and her two bodyguards with canisters on either side of her raised their canisters.

"What are you going to do, moisturize me?" The Doctor mocked.

"With acid," she said gleefully. "Oh, too late anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just as pretty face."

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?" he criticized.

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous," she explained.

"Five billion years and it still comes down to money," tone dripping with disgust.

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune," she replied. "I am The Last Human, Doctor. Me. Not that freaky little kid of yours."

"Arrest her!" the Moxx of Balhoon cried.

"Oh, shut it, pixie," Cassandra snapped. "I've still got my final option."

"Earth Death in 3 minutes."

"And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? 'Burn, baby, burn.'"

"Then you'll burn with us," Jabe said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but…" she said, faux apologetically.

"I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders, activate." There were loud explosions heard from around the ship.

"Force fields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband," she giggled. "Oh, shame on me. Buh-bye, darlings! Buh-bye, my darlings…" With that she and her bodyguards teleported out.

"Heat levels rising." The computer informed.

"Reset the computer!"

Jabe shook her head, "Only the steward would know how."

"No. We can do it by hand," the Doctor replied. "There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, come on," and they left the room.

The Doctor called back to the crowd over his shoulder, "You lot - just chill!

"Earth Death in 2 minutes. Earth Death in 2 minutes."

Jabe and the Doctor ran back through the maintenance corridor.

The Doctor and Jabe entered the ventilation chamber. They were surprised to see a familiar green jacket tied around a brick which was weighing a lever down.

The giant fans from earlier were slowly spinning and a familiar figure were jumping through them.

"Heat levels - rising. Heat levels, rising."

"Bloody hell, I know you fucking asshole! I'm trying to stop it!" Sage yelled.

"Sage? What the hell are you doing?!" the Doctor cried.

Sage spun around in front of the last fan, and saw Jabe and the Doctor on the other side of the fans.

"What do you think, Doctor Oblivious?!" she said with a large grin. "Saving the rich and famous!"

"You could die!"

"So?"

She squinted, "Is that Jabe? The heat's ventilating in here! She'll die, get out of here, Jabe!" Sage turned back around, knowing the Doctor would back her up.

The Doctor looked down at Jabe, "She's right, get out of here. Hide behind the pillars, get everyone to do so."

Jabe nodded, hesitating before she squeezed his arm, "Be safe and protect her."

The Doctor nodded and Jabe left hurriedly.

He untied the jacket, dropped it and kept the lever down, watching his companion in concern.

Sage leapt through the last fan, tumbling over to the other side. She jumped up, "Success!" she crowed.

Sage hurriedly pulled the lever down. "Heat levels, lowering. Heat levels, lowering," the computer's voice said.

"Fuck yeah!" she cried before making her way to the Doctor.

"C'mon," she said when she reached the Doctor. "Let's go get that saboteur, I bet you have some ideas on how."

The Doctor smiled before frowning, "That was a reckless decision you made."

Sage smiled cynically, "Didn't you know, I'm all about reckless decisions. Helped you didn't I, that first day we met."

The Doctor smiled, "Yeah, I suppose so."

He took her hand and led her toward the gallery. Inside all the guests were alive, shaken and injured but alive.

Sage spotted Jabe huddled with her other ambassadors, let go of his hand and sped toward her.

Rose came up to him, "You alright?" she asked, concerned.

He looked down at her grimly, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed."

"Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby," Sage was already at the egg and tossed it to him. He caught it, broke it open and the teleportation feed fell out. He picked it up.

"Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed," He twisted the feed.

Cassandra appeared before them, in the middle of gloating.

"Ah, you should have seen their little alien faces," she laughed. She noticed her new surroundings. "Oh."

"The Last Human," the Doctor said with disgust.

"So. You passed my little test," she floundered with words. "Bravo. This makes you eligible to join the er... the human club."

"Someone died, Cassandra. You murdered him."

"That depends on your definition of 'people'," she said haughtily. "And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court then, Doctor! And watch me smile, and cry, and flutter…."

"And creak?" he said with a dark smile.

"And what?" she asked, taken aback.

"Creak! You're creaking."

Cassandra's skin was tightening. Her eyes were becoming bloodshot and she was getting whiter and whiter.

"What? Ah! Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens!" she cried, panicked.

"Moisturize me! Moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!" Soon she was covered in red blotches.

"You raised the temperature. Sage and I managed to get it down, but it's still hot enough for you to burn."

"Have pity! Moisturize me! Oh, Doctor!" she sounded terrified and pathetic.

"Help her," Rose said in a small voice.

The Doctor didn't look at her, "Everything has its time and everything dies."

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, Cassandra," Sage said, remorseful.

"I'm… too… young!" Cassandra cried in fear and she exploded. The Doctor looked completely cold and not remotely fazed. He left the room.

 _Sage's POV_

"Shuttles 4 and 6 departing. This unit now closing down for maintenance." The computer said.

Rose had followed after the Doctor and Sage slipped away, bidding farewell to the Face of Boe and Jabe, to the TARDIS.

Sage caressed the TARDIS lock and smiled when she let her in.

"Dearest, I suppose we won't see each other in a while. Just wanted to let you know that you're amazing and the Doctor should appreciate you more," she said.

The TARDIS gave a mournful hum, and she quirked a small smile.

"Sorry that sounded like I was about to off myself. Right stop sounding sad Sage." she reprimanded hersel.

Sage walked into the halls and grabbed her bag, sitting on the bed.

"The Doctor's gonna comfort Rose for a while, judging by how upset she was, and take her back to our time. When he does, can you change the coordinates a little to the day after we met?" Sage asked.

"I'll slip out after them."

The TARDIS agreed reluctantly, and Sage smiled, "Thanks dearest, you're the best."

Moments later, Sage felt the TARDIS move and stood up, walking toward the door.

Pausing by the doorway of her room, she bit her lip. Taking out a piece of paper, she scribbled a note to the Doctor. She walked back to the bed, leaving it folded up on it.

She walked out to the console room. Nobody was there. There was a small sense of relief that she didn't have to confront anyone, but sadness that she couldn't say goodbye to the Doctor.

Sage looked up at the ceiling, "This is the right time, right? Day after we met?" she said, teasingly.

The TARDIS hummed offended and Sage giggled.

"Kidding, only kidding babe. Well, see you, and don't worry I remember our deal."

She walked down to the door, gave a small kiss before slipping out, immediately losing herself in the crowd.

 _The Doctor's POV_

After chips with Rose, the Doctor stood over the console, fiddling with wires.

Rose had left to go to bed, and he was alone.

That adventure was bit cathartic, having someone else experience the burning of their own planet. The Doctor supposed it was harsh to do so, but he just wanted someone else to know what it felt like too.

Exposing Rose to that might not have been the best first adventure, and he slightly regretted it.

But his wounds were so fresh, he needed that kindred spirit. And Rose showed it, offering that comfort in the end.

But she didn't really understand the blinding loss in his hearts and mind. Sage _did,_ somehow, but he was rather blinded by Rose.

There was a lot of regret that he ignored her so much on those last two adventures, when he finally did realize that he had ignored her.

The Doctor hadn't even realized she was gone until she was jumping between fans, so focused on Rose.

The Doctor was amazed by Sage's bravery, eagerness to help and her quick thinking with her jacket and brick.

Though where she had gotten the brick was the question.

The Doctor stopped fiddling with the console, intent to ask her.

He walked toward her room and was surprised by the open door.

He strode in and the room was clean and neat, as if no one lived there at all.

There was a small piece of paper folded on the bed and the Doctor scooped it up, opening it.

 _'Dear Doctor,_

 _I don't know when you'll read this, maybe it'll be a couple of adventures later. I thought it'd be kind to leave a note. Though I-'_ There were words scribbled out.

 _'So you know where I'd gone. I decided to go back to my boring human life. You aren't alone anymore, keep Rose with you, yeah? It's not good for you to be alone. Come visit if you want, you know where to find me after all those embarrassing stories I told you. Be fantastic._

 _Kind regards,_

 _S.T_.'

The Doctor read it twice more to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating before tucking the note back into his pocket, feeling more lost than he had before.

 **I don't know about this chapter guys. I had so much writer's block with this. I think I erased it seven times before this appeared, and I'm still not quite satisfied. There isn't much Rose in it and then I realized that Rose probably won't be featured much in the first season, I'll be focusing more on Sage and the Doctor. Please don't yell hate at me, you signed up for this. To answer unanswered questions, Sage is bisexual and might be a bit forward for her time, but whatever. As always, thank you for reading, constructive criticism is welcome and all mistakes are mine. Doctor Who doesn't belong to me.**


	4. Aliens of London

It had been over a year since Sage had last seen the Doctor. She had spent most of that year teaching her students and pushing every thought of that stupid alien away from her mind.

She had went about her everyday life, waking up early and getting little sleep every night. It was when her neighbor, Jackie Tyler, started breaking down and crying that she had to accept that the Doctor was probably going to come back and soon.

It was a surprise to her that her across the hall neighbor was Rose Tyler's mother. Sage had a system where she avoided any of her neighbors, she was sure that no one really knew that she lived in the flat.

She'd wake up early in the morning or stay awake and do her normal routine, and leave for class at six am. It was a bit excessive, but Sage never wanted to be put in a situation to talk to her neighbors.

One weekend, Sage just had a bit of a lazy day. She had done all her grading and housework, so she was just on her couch reading about the Cleopatra VII.

Suddenly, there were loud sobs outside her door. She didn't want to be rude and ignore the loud sobs but they were cutting into her reading time. However she also didn't want to be confronted by neighbors who will absolutely take it upon themselves to barge into her organized life when she introduced herself.

Yet it was the right thing to do, so she shut her book, left it on the table, and was on her knees comforting Jackie Tyler.

Sage had engulfed her in a hug and was murmuring words of comfort while the woman cried on her shoulder. Her groceries were strewn all over the carpeted hallway, thankfully unharmed. Everything about her was unkempt and dirty.

After several moments of crying, her sobs had subsided to soft sniffles. Sage helped the woman up, "Here, let me grab those." She stooped down and grabbed the groceries, ignoring the other woman's protests.

With a sigh, Jackie had opened her door, gesturing her to walk in, "Jackie Tyler, sorry about the mess. I've never seen you before, did you just move in?"

Sage hid a wince, "Sage and no, um, I've lived across the hall from you for a few years."

"Oh!" Her face lit up with realization, "The ghost flat. I never knew anyone lived there. Me an' Bev would theorize if there actually was someone livin' there or if the tenants just didn't wanta rent it out."

Sage tried for a smile, but she felt it fall flat. "Suppose you could call me the ghost of the Powell Estate, yeah?"

Jackie laughed, "Suppose we could, suppose we could."

Sage lifted up the bags, "Where'd you want these?"

"Oh just put them on the kitchen table, I'll get around to them soon," she waved off.

Sage moved in and set the bags on the ground. She stood there awkwardly, watching as Jackie puttered around her living room.

She shifted her feet, absentmindedly tugging on her locket chain. "Right, sorry 'bout that!" Jackie exclaimed.

"No, s'alright," Sage mumbled. "Sorry, but do you want to talk about why you were crying outside your door in the middle of the day?"

Jackie froze, before maneuvering around Sage, "It was nothing. Just a bit overwhelmed, of course you'd know all 'bout that."

Sage stared at the woman's back in confusion, "What do I know all about?"

Jackie scoffed, "As if you don't know."

Sage furrowed her brows, small frown forming, "No I really don't, ghost of the Powell Estate, remember? I've never really talked to anyone here."

"Well if you must know, my daughter, Rose, is missing. She's been gone for a year, and there's been no sign of her since!"

Sage bit her lip, "Do you want comfort?" she asked stiffly.

Jackie turned around, her eyes wide, "What?"

"Like you said it's been a year, and I'm sure you've had a bunch of people comfort you and the like," she said.

"So I'm asking if you want me to placate you or if you just wanna push it out of your mind for a bit and watch films," she ended. "I have a line of Disney movies queued up, if you want that."

Jackie stared at her in disbelief and Sage squirmed under the scrutiny.

"I've dealt with this a lot since my little sister died," she admitted quietly. "Everyone always apologized, saying it was alright and that everything was gonna be okay."

Sage let go of her locket and blew out, "I hated it, their sympathetic faces and pitying looks. They didn't know what I was going through, they didn't know anything."

Sage gave Jackie a wry smile, "So I thought you'd like to have a choice if you wanted me to say sorry and hug you some more or we could just watch some good old Disney movies."

Jackie stared at her for a long time, searching for any lie before she nodded slowly, "Yeah, yeah, I think that'd be nice."

Sage smiled warmly, pushing her dark thoughts away, "That's great Jackie, are you more comfortable at my place or yours?"

Jackie contemplated the decision, "Your place, if you don't mind. I don't wanna have many reminders of Rose right now."

Sage nodded, accepting her decision. "Alright, I'll go and turn on the telly and just come right in, yeah? The door'll be open."

Jackie nodded, "I'll be over in a tick."

Sage smiled slightly before giving a slight wave and leaving.

She walked into her apartment and fell onto her couch face first with a small thud. Her glasses were digging into her face but she was too distraught to care.

Sage groaned, "What did I get myself into?" she asked, muffled.

Sage didn't get a reply which still surprised even after a year without the TARDIS. She had gotten used to the ship's replies that it felt odd when there wasn't any.

Sage rolled onto her back, looking up at the ceiling before jumping up. Her glasses were askew but she absentmindedly fixed them as she set the DVD player.

There was a knock on the door, "Come in, Jackie! Make sure you take off your shoes though."

Jackie poked her head through before coming in, taking care to take off her shoes, leaving her in her socks.

"I brought some snacks!" she exclaimed. "Though I didn't know what you liked, so I brought a bit of everything."

Sage smiled wearily as she saw the stacks of Tupperware in Jackie's hands.

"That's great Jackie," she said with a tired smile. "Thank you for the food, I don't really care what kind of food I eat, so long it's edible."

Jackie smile brightly, "Great, I've brought pretzels, popcorn and apples with peanut butter to dip in."

Sage bit her lip, "Oh actually I, um, I'm allergic to peanuts."

Jackie frowned, "Oh sorry about that sweetheart."

Sage hid her wince at her last word ad Jackie continued, "I'll take that back to my flat, yeah? We'll make do with the popcorn and pretzels, yeah?"

Sage nodded, "Yeah, sure. I've got Cinderella up and ready. Do you need help with the Tupperware?"

"No it's alright, sweetheart. I'll just put it on your coffee table," she walks into the living room and does as she said.

Sage followed slowly, picking up the remote and unpausing it. The familiar Disney logo brought a smile to her lips.

Jackie had already claimed her couch so she sat down on her La-z-boy, hugging a pillow to her chest.

The two sat there silently, only moving when they wanted food or Sage had to change the film.

They sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the day until their eyes grew heavy and the quiet singing of the princes and princesses lulled them to sleep.

After that initial meeting, Jackie and Sage grew closer. With Rose gone, Jackie had no one to mother considering she still resented Mickey for possibly murdering her child.

Their relationship was close enough that her randomly coming over was common. Jackie had even shoved the key into her hand saying, "Can't just keep opening the door every time you wanta come in. What happens if I'm busy?"

Sage had smiled so widely and hugged Jackie tight as she could. The feeling of being wanted filling a part of her aching heart.

Jackie had become the mother Sage had lost and Sage the daughter. Sage, though, had struggled with the guilt of knowing Rose's whereabouts.

She didn't know whether or not to tell Jackie that Rose was with a time travelling alien who was hundreds of years old.

The whole thing was so farfetched that Jackie would either laugh or accuse her of thinking the situation was funny.

Sage sighed, falling backwards on her bed. Papers were surrounding her as she graded her students' work.

It was the first day of spring holiday and she was almost finished with grading already.

Sage sighed deeply, staring at her white painted ceiling. Her insomnia had gotten worse in the last month, to a point where she almost resulted into taking pills again.

She had stopped and forced herself to just stay awake until she finally fell asleep. Staring at her ceiling left her bored so she had just grabbed the giant stack of student papers, uncapped her red pen and started grading.

By the time she fell asleep, it was four in the morning and she had to go to work in three hours.

Sage stared at the ceiling, should she tell Jackie? The guilt was nearly eating her alive, but the story was so outlandish Sage was sure Jackie wouldn't believe her.

Sage didn't want to ruin her relationship with Jackie. It felt so nice to have a mother who didn't constantly hate her.

Yet Jackie wasn't her mother, she was Rose's. And as much as she'd like to have a mother again, Jackie Tyler already had a daughter.

"Besides," she said aloud, "Sooner or later not telling her would only end up biting you in the ass. It always happens."

Sage sighed before rolling off her bed, careful not to crinkle any of the papers.

Not bothering with putting her shoes on, she walked across the hall and opened the door.

Sage ran a hand through her hair, "Jackie-"

"Prove it! Stitch this mate!" came Jackie's loud voice and a loud slap followed.

Sage looked up, eyes wide. She took in the scene before her. Rose sitting in a chair and a policeman across her.

The Doctor was standing in the middle of the two and Jackie was in front of him. Her chest was heaving in anger and the Doctor had a hand up to cover his red cheek.

When the others finally noticed her, she let out a quiet meep at their stares and fled up to the roof, barely remembering to close the door behind her.

She ran up the stairs toward the roof, not feeling the small pebbles that she stepped on. Sage pushed open the doors and sped towards the wall.

She immediately jumped onto the wall, sat down and drew her knees toward her chest. "What the actual fuck?"

When did that happen? When had the Doctor come back? Why did she run away from the stares? It wasn't as if she had murdered Rose.

 _But you kept quiet about knowing the Doctor_ , a voice hissed at her.

 _But I was gonna tell her about it today_ , she silently shot back.

 _It still took you weeks to get here, to talk to her, to accept her. Now that Rose is back, she won't need you._ _She won't need a stand in daughter when she has her own back._

"Wasn't exactly the warm welcome I expected," a voice said, and Sage pushed all her anxieties away.

Sage kept her eyes fixed on the buildings in in front of her, "Wasn't exactly expecting guests over. I'm a busy woman," she said, keeping her voice light and easy.

"Didn't you know that you had to book an appointment two days in advance?" she teased, voice slightly falling flat.

The Doctor's heavy boots thudded closer to her. Sage was hyper aware of their closeness as he leaned next to her.

"New customer, surely you could forgive the uninformed," he responded easily.

She turned to look at him, looking him up and down before nodding decisively, "I suppose, but all future appointments should be booked in advance now that you know."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright. It's been a year?"

Sage hummed, "Yeah, and I thought I told you that you could visit. Why're you a year late?"

"So my drivin's a bit off. Got there in the end, though," he defended.

"Mmm I suppose, gives me more teasing material though."

"Does that mean-" he was cut off when a spaceship narrowly missed their heads as it fell from the sky and headed for Central London. It smashed into Big Ben, then landed with a splash in the Thames.

Sage jumped off the wall, frowning at what she just saw, "That was too timed, too perfect. Especially when you just arrived." she addressed her last words to the Doctor.

The Doctor deflated when he was cut off, but Sage didn't seem to notice.

He shook it off, "Fantastic!" grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the street.

In the middle of the street everything was chaotic. Cars were rushing by and cameras were flashing off as they tried to catch evidence of the aliens. Policemen were ushering civilians away from the streets and alarms were loudly going off.

"It's all blocked off," the Doctor commented.

"Whole of London's on lockdown and we can't do anything about it."

The Doctor looked down at Sage who was watching everything play out, "We could always take the TARDIS."

She immediately shook her head, "No way, London's on high alert. A blue phone box appearing out of nowhere would immediately get their attention."

The Doctor smiled, proud at how quickly she figured that out, "Well, what now?"

"We'll do what everyone else's doing," she looked up at the Doctor, smirking. "Watch it on the telly."

The Doctor's face twisted at the thought, but begrudgingly allowed Sage to pull him away.

They made their way up her apartment building, there were loud murmurs on the other side of Jackie's door.

The Doctor waited and was surprised when Sage pulled him into her flat.

"Hope you don't mind," Sage said sheepishly. "Jackie loves a good party, and these 'aliens' gives her good reason."

The Doctor shook his head, "It's fine, better this way actually. No pesky domestics to deal with."

"Great, you go turn on the telly and I'll go get all these rocks outta my feet," she glanced down at them and the Doctor followed her gaze.

"I don't think they're bleeding, but they hurt like a bitch." Sage waved off his concerned look, "Don't go thinking it's your fault, I was just as excited as you. It's my fault I forgot."

The Doctor looked away, hiding his guilty stare. It was his fault she was hurt. If he had taken the time to notice and see that she wasn't wearing shoes, her feet wouldn't be in pain right now.

His fault he didn't notice her not with him on Platform One. His fault she was so in pain that she nearly collapsed with the Nestene. The TARDIS chewed him out for not noticing either of them, even if the second was her fault.

Maybe he shouldn't invite her along. Every time he looked away from her, she'd be wandering off and finding trouble.

Not even trouble with the locals, Sage would somehow find out the root of the trouble and already be halfway through with saving everyone.

It was the oddest thing, having a capable companion. Not that his past companions weren't capable, they were amazing. But when he found them, they always seemed to have a strong self-doubt that hindered them from taking action.

Sage didn't and that was what made her so capable. The Doctor was sure that if she was motivated enough, she could've taken over the Earth. And wasn't that a scary thought.

The thing was, with the Doctor's other companions, he had to show them that they were capable, gave them that chance to change the world. Oh humans, and their funny sense of self.

All of them were so extraordinary, it seemed Sage was even more so with how confident she was.

"Are you going to turn on the TV or not? Can't really learn 'bout what's happening if it's not on," Sage's voice broke him from his musings.

"Right, right, o' course," he muttered, grabbing the remote from the table and flicking the switch.

"Did I forget to tell you? Take off your shoes, not allowed in my flat."

The Doctor turned around in confusion. Sage had changed and showered by the looks of it. Her hair was up in a towel and she was dressed casually, out of the pajamas she wore earlier.

She was standing, leaning slightly to the left side and her eyebrows were quirked up. She wasn't wearing her glasses and he was again struck by her expressive dark eyes.

There was a small smile on her face and if the Doctor was a weaker man, he'd be blushing at her soft gaze.

"Doctor? Are you listening to me? Shoes off."

"Huh? Oh yes, alright," the Doctor fumbled with his laces before tugging his boots off. He left them beside the couch and sat down.

Sage sat on the arm rest, unraveling her towel and drying her hair.

A news reader was speaking, "Big Ben destroyed as a UFO crash lands in Central London. Police reinforcements are drafted in from across the country to control widespread panic, looting and civil disturbance. A state of national emergency has been declared. Tom Hutchinson is at the scene."

The scene switched over to a reporter in front of 10 Downing Street, "The police urge the public not to panic. There's a helpline number on screen right now if you're worried about friends or family."

"Shit this is gonna turn into an international situation. They're going to gather all the experts for this," Sage realized, a sick sense of realization on her face.

The Doctor looked over at her for an explanation, "What do you mean?"

She shook her head, "I don't know," but her tone said otherwise. "I doubt I'll be right. Besides you're going to go and slip out to see what's happening anyway."

The Doctor had the decency to look guilty, "No I wasn't," he tried to defend himself.

Sage cut him off with an unimpressed look and the Doctor sighed, "Fine I was, but Sage it's history in the making! A once in a lifetime opportunity."

Sage huffed a laugh, "I wasn't going to stop you, Doctor. Go ahead, you'll be back anyway. You wouldn't forget Rose."

The Doctor frowned, "What about you? I wouldn't forget about you either."

"Previous adventures suggest otherwise," she sang, but she was smiling and the Doctor didn't know if she was truly upset about it.

"I'm kidding Doctor, of course you wouldn't. Ever the gentleman you are," she said with a teasing grin.

"Anyway, you're getting antsy staying here. Can't stay in one place," she said fondly.

The Doctor stared, and Sage fidgeted with her towel, uncomfortable with his stare, "What?" she asked defensively. "I pay attention."

The Doctor smiled, "You've got me down pat and we've only known each other, what, a few days, relatively?"

"Yeah well, you're not that hard to figure out," she shrugged.

"I suppose not," the Doctor conceded.

Sage smiled, "Great, now, shoo, shoo," she ushered with her hands.

The Doctor rolled his eyes but obligingly left, grabbing his boots along the way.

Sage showed him to the door and rushed him out, and the Doctor was left outside holding his boots.

The Doctor finished lacing his boots when a door opened. He didn't glance up, assuming it to be Sage.

"And where were you?" someone else asked.

The Doctor straightened, looking at Rose. She had a pinched look on her face and her arms were crossed.

"At Sage's flat. Didn't want to go into that flat with all those domestics. Now I'm goin' for a wander," he lied.

Rose had an eyebrow raised as she scoffed, "At 'Sage's'. Right. There's a spaceship on the Thames and you're just 'wandering'."

"Nothing to do with me! It's not an invasion! That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, colour of smoke, everything! It's perfect!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"So…" Rose started.

"So maybe this is it! First contact! The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering because you've GOT to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay! Now you can expand!" the Doctor laughed in delight.

Rose smiled, her earlier anger and jealousy forgotten, "Promise you won't disappear?"

The Doctor felt around in his pockets before pulling something out triumphantly, "Tell you what, TARDIS key," he handed it to her.

"About time you had one," he grinned. "See you later!"

Rose watched as he left. She looked down at the key in her hand, closed her fist around it and walked back to the flat door.

Sage sat on Jackie's couch, grimacing at the loud noise. Jackie's door swung open and hit the wall with a loud bang.

Mickey was standing in the doorway, and the noise died down. His eyes zeroed in on Rose who was sitting on an armchair on the other side of the room.

Rose looked up at the sudden quiet and sat up quickly.

"I was gonna come and see you," she defended weakly.

A woman tsked, "Someone owes Mickey an apology."

Rose immediately started to apologize, "I'm sorry."

"Not you." The woman's gaze was pointedly on Jackie's and Rose looked at her mother in confusion.

Jackie immediately put up a defensive front, "It's not my fault. Be fair. What was I supposed to think?" and went toward the kitchen.

Sage sat awkwardly, looking down and twisting the ring on her right ring finger.

The two stared at each other until Mickey led the way to the kitchen, Rose following close behind.

Sage stared at their retreating figures, wondering if she should follow. Before she could make a decision, moments later Rose ran out of the flat with Mickey hot on her heels.

Sage stood up just as Jackie walked in, and Sage made a quick escape. She slipped out the door and down toward where the TARDIS was parked.

Mickey and Rose were in front of her, bickering loudly.

"He wouldn't just go, he promised me," Rose said disbelievingly as she stared at where the TARDIS stood.

Mickey scoffed, "Oh, he's dumped you, Rose. Sailed off into space. How does it feel, huh? Now you are left behind with the rest of us Earthlings. Get used to it."

Rose stared, "But he would've said."

Mickey laughed, "He's vamoosed!"

Rose turned angrily at him, "He's not!"

Jackie appeared to the right of Sage, "What's happening?" Sage jumped in surprise. "What're you two chimps standin' in an empty lot for?"

Rose and Mickey turned to look at Jackie and Rose raised her hand in aggravation, "He gave me this!" and brandished the key.

"Why'd he give me this if he's just gone and vanished? He's not my boyfriend, Mickey, he's better than that. He's much more important than…" she trailed off.

The familiar wheezing sound came into focus. They got louder and louder until they finally came into view.

Rose stared triumphantly at the three, barely noticing Sage, "I said so."

Then she noticed her mother and started urging her away. Jackie stared at the TARDIS in wonder, "Now how'd you go and do that?"

Sage sidestepped away from the three and headed for the TARDIS doors. She caressed the lock and it clicked open.

The warm, coral glow brought a small smile to her lips as she stepped in. She left the door open for the others as she walked toward the jumpseat.

The jumpseat was closer to the doors than before, she noted, but pushed the thought put of her mind.

The Doctor didn't seem to notice as she did so, continuing to mutter to himself as he stared at the monitor.

Rose stepped into the box and Jackie and Mickey followed quickly.

Jackie stared at her surroundings in amazement while Mickey stared at the Doctor in disdain.

Rose coughed loudly to get the Doctor's attention and he turned around, "Alright, so I lied! I went and had a look, but the whole crash landing's a fake, I thought so, it's just too perfect. I mean, 'hitting Big Ben' come on, so I thought let's go and have a look…"

"My mum's here," she said in response.

The Doctor looked over her shoulder to see Jackie gazing around the ship.

He groaned, "Oh, that's just what I need. Don't you dare make this place domestic!" he pointed a finger at Rose.

Jackie ran out of the TARDIS, overwhelmed. Rose ran after her, shouting "Don't start a fight!"

Mickey spoke up, "You ruined my life, Doctor."

The Doctor neatly spun around to face Mickey who continued, "They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you."

Sage bit her lip in guilt. Maybe she should've gone and visited Mickey and not spent most of her time with Jackie.

She could've convinced her to drop the suspicions. She could've made them reconcile or something.

Sage breathed out deeply. What's done was done, no need to worry about it anymore.

"I bet you don't even remember my name! Or even hers," Mickey shouted.

The Doctor ignored his last words and went back to the monitor, "It's Ricky," he said simply.

"It's Mickey!"

The Doctor turned back around, "No it's Ricky." he said stubbornly.

Sage stood up with a sigh. She gently placed a hand on the Doctor's arm and he automatically looked down at her.

She looked up, "Now's not the time for this, Doctor. Alien invasion, remember?"

His eyes lit up and he went back to the monitor, typing.

Sage rolled her eyes before going over to Mickey, "Sorry he's like this. You don't deserve to be shoved aside like that," she said before going back to the Doctor's side.

Mickey stared, bewildered at the woman who defended him. Perhaps he was wrong about Rose and the Doctor.

Sage and he were five minutes together and already they seemed so in sync. The two were comfortable and established by each other's side, Sage on his left and the Doctor on her right.

Sage pointed at something on the screen and the Doctor had responded easily, not looking annoyed like he had before with Rose, him and Jackie.

As the two continued to converse, Mickey almost felt as if he was intruding on a private moment.

Rose walked in just then, and headed to the other side of the Doctor's.

"That was a real spaceship?" she asked, making the Doctor tense slightly in surprise. Sage placed a hand on his elbow, squeezing it in comfort before letting go.

The Doctor turned to Rose, "Yep!"

"So, it's all a pack of lies? What is it then, are they invading?" she asked aloud.

Mickey peeked over their shoulders, "Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert."

"Good point!" the Doctor said, impressed. "So, what're they up to?"

Sage hummed, "They're not invading."

The three turned to look at her, but she was staring intently at her hands, twisting a ring.

"What'd you mean? O' course they're invadin'. They had a ship crash into the Thames!" Rose cried.

"Bait tactic, obviously. Remember earlier Doctor, when I said it was turning into an international situation, and that they were grabbing all the experts?" she waited until the Doctor nodded before continuing.

She looked up but stared at the doors, "The ship was bait. They're going to kill the experts, take the missile codes and blow up the earth."

They stared at her and she flushed under their gaze, "Well think about it, a spaceship just so happens to malfunction and crash into the Thames, an alien spacecraft at that. Puts the world on red alert like Mickey said and then when they all gather to discuss, kill them all, take the codes that are so obviously in Downing Street and go from there."

Sage shrugged, "I don't know their motive, how they're going to murder everyone or how they've already infiltrated the government, but I'd hazard a guess at the last one and say body snatching or something. Probably been here some time too, took over some small politician's body and went from there."

They continued to stare at her in surprise and Sage shrugged again, a red blush still on her cheeks, "That's one way I'd do it," she muttered.

Mickey gave a short laugh, breaking the tension and stares, "Thank god you're not on their side, Sage. The whole world would be gone in a day."

"What good would a world be to me? I already live in it, I don't need anything else," Sage muttered crossly.

The Doctor smiled widely, "Fantastic! Now we know the why, I need to do a few things and then we can figure out how long they've been here."

He opened a grid and slid underneath, holding his sonic in his teeth. Sage rolled her eyes before going to him, sat down and grabbed his sonic.

He flashed a smile at her before going back to work. Mickey peered down at the Doctor working and Sage sitting content by his side.

"So, what're you doing down there?"

"Ricky," the Doctor started.

Mickey cut in, "Mickey."

The Doctor pushed out from beneath the console and Sage obediently handed over the sonic when his hand went to her, "Ricky. If I were to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?"

"No, I suppose not," Mickey replied slowly.

"Shut it then," the Doctor retorted, pulling himself back under.

Sage sighed and mouthed, 'Sorry' to him.

Mickey glared at him before going back to Rose.

Sage shook her head, "Doctor, you have to stop teasing him, or at least let up a bit."

"Why's that then?" he asked absently.

"Mickey's a part of Rose's life, a big part. Whether you like it or not, he's in it. At least play nice," she asked.

The Doctor was quiet, only the sonic and Rose and Mickey's conversation the other noises.

It was a short while before he said a short, "Fine."

"Thank you," she said in relief.

Sparks showered the Doctor as he crowed triumphantly, "Got it! Haha!"

He pulled himself out and went to the monitor, "Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of the spaceship, here we go… hold on…"

Rose went to the Doctor's side as he hit the monitor again, "Come on! That's the spaceship on it's way to Earth... see? Except... hold on... see, the spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed."

Sage groaned, "I hate it when I'm right," she muttered.

"So what's that mean?" Rose asked, either ignoring Sage or didn't hear her.

The Doctor shot Sage a grin, "You were absolutely correct! It means it came from Earth in the first place, it went up and came back down. Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived. They've been here for a while like Sage said."

The Doctor switched the monitor to show a news reporter.

"So how many channels do you get?" Mickey asked.

The Doctor gave an inaudible sigh but humoured him, "All the basic packages."

"You get the sports channels?" he prodded.

The Doctor did let out a sigh this time as he stared at Mickey, "Yes I get the football."

He turned back to the monitor, "Hold on I know that bloke."

The reporter reported, "It is looking likely that the government is bringing in alien specialists, those people who have devoted their lives to studying outer space."

The Doctor brightened, "UNIT! United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, good people."

"How'd you know them?" Rose asked.

Mickey piped up, "'Cos he's worked for them. Yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the Internet... and in the history books, and there's his name. Followed by a list of the dead."

Sage noticed how the Doctor's back imperceptibly tensed and she grabbed his hand, squeezing it in comfort.

He squeezed back but otherwise didn't acknowledge her, "That's nice, Ricky. Good boy."

"If you know them, why don't you go and help?" Sage asked lightly.

The Doctor looked down at her and narrowed his eyes before answering, "They wouldn't recognize me. I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien out of the mix. I'm going undercover... and eh, better keep the TARDIS out of site. Ricky! You've got a car - you can do some driving."

He looked away and walked toward the TARDIS doors, dragging Sage with him.

"Where to?! And why didn't you ask Sage?" Mickey cried.

The Doctor stopped before the doors and huffed, "Sage doesn't drive, so she doesn't have a car. And the roads are clearing, so let's go and have a look at that spaceship."

When Sage and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, a spotlight caught them in their sights. Rose and Mickey stepped out behind them, also in their sights.

"Do not move!" a loudspeaker boomed.

Police cars and soldiers surrounded them, pointing guns and prevented their escape. Mickey made a run for it. Jackie ran out of the flats and tried to get to them but two soldiers restrained her.

Mickey hid behind dustbins as the other three looked confused at the commotion.

Sage tugged at the Doctor's hand, "Bet you they're going to 'escort' us to Downing Street."

The Doctor grinned as the loudspeaker continued, "Raise your hands above your head. You are under arrest!"

The Doctor looked disgruntled at having to let go of Sage's hand but obeyed, prompting the other two to follow.

The Doctor grinned madly, "Take me to your leader!"

They ambled into the back of the car, with Sage in the middle of the other two. The door shut and the car left with a lurch.

"This is a bit posh," Rose commented "If I knew it was gonna be like this, being arrested. I'd've done it ages ago."

The Doctor grinned brightly, "We're not being arrested, we're being escorted!"

"All the way to Downing Street, and all because of how many times you helped the earth," Sage added.

The Doctor's smile grew slightly sad as his thoughts went to his past human companions but he continued smiling, "That's right!"

Rose laughed, "Oh my god, I'm going to 10 Downing Street! How come?"

"I hate to say it but Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, uh, noticed," he said sheepishly.

Sage scoffed, "Doctor you're as subtle as a leprechaun prancing around London, tossing gold coins."

The Doctor pouted, and Rose laughed, "Now they need you?" she asked.

"Like it said on the news, they're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?"

Sage didn't miss a beat and quipped, "Patrick Moore."

He rolled his eyes, "Apart from him."

Rose giggled, "Ah don't you just love it."

"I'm telling you, Lloyd George, he used to drink me under the table. Who's the Prime Minister now?" The Doctor asked.

"How should I know I missed a year?" Rose defended.

They looked at Sage in between them and she squirmed under their expectant gaze, "I don't know his name, only his face."

They nodded and the car pulled up at 10 Downing Street. The paparazzi and hundreds of policemen were there. The Doctor got out of the car and helped Sage out, keeping a firm grip on her left hand. He waved at them all, grinning maniacally.

Sage averted her eyes and scowled, "I'm gonna murder them if they keep at this."

The Doctor laughed heartily, "It's only a bit of fun, let them have it."

Sage groaned as Rose smiled nervously up at 10 Downing Street. The three walked in.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, could we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right and can I remind you, ID cards are to be worn at all times," a man approached the Doctor, holding out an ID card. "Here's your ID card. I'm sorry, your companions don't have clearance."

Sage let go of the Doctor, grabbed the card and looked it over. She spotted something peculiar on the card and pulled out a Bobby pin from her hair.

"What? Hey! That's his. Miss please give it back to him," the man said, but Sage didn't pay attention only furthering her actions.

The Doctor waved her off, "It's fine, she does that. Anyway I don't go anywhere without them."

The man looked between the three. Rose was standing there uncertainly and Sage was still wiggling her pin underneath something from the card.

"You're the code nine, not them," he said.

Sage made a small noise of triumph and the others turned to her. She smiled up at the Doctor, "It's alright, we'll be fine."

She looped the ID card around his neck, tiptoeing up to reach. Her hand slipped back into his hand, palming the item she unstuck from the card into his hand.

The Doctor looked at her, "You're- the both of you are staying with me."

"Doctor, he's just doing his job," she soothed. "Don't fault him for that. Go."

"She's right," Rose added.

The Doctor glanced over at Rose, "You sure?"

Rose nodded, "Yeah, they're the experts. You should hear what they've got to say."

A woman appeared over the man's shoulder, "Excuse me are you the Doctor?"

The man groaned, "Not now we're busy."

The Doctor conceded to the two, "I suppose so, don't go getting into any trouble."

Sage scoffed, "Pot, kettle."

He grinned before following the other experts into the room.

The woman talked to the man, "I just need a word in private."

"I'm sorry but you haven't got clearance, so please leave it. I have to take them to security." he said, grabbing Rose's arm.

Before he could take Sage's arm, the woman spoke up, "It's alright. I'll look after them. Let me be of some use."

The man nodded and the woman led Rose away. Before Sage followed them, she turned back toward the man.

"Sorry but what was your name?"

He looked startled before he recovered, "Oh, um Indra, Indra Ganesh, junior secretary."

Sage smiled, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Indra Ganesh," before slipping away after Rose and the woman.

She caught the tail end of their conversation, "Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North."

The three walked down the corridor where nobody was standing. Harriet was pacing slightly, "This friend of yours, he's an expert, is that right? He knows about aliens?"

"Why do you want to know?" Rose asked warily.

Sage shot Rose a look, "Yeah he is, and whatever you know will definitely help us."

Harriet broke down into tears and Sage automatically hugged her, comforting her with placating words and rubbing circles on her back.

Inside the conference room, a spokesman introduced the graphics on some papers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to have your attention please. As you can see from the summaries in front of you, the ship had one porcine occupant…"

The Doctor interrupted, "Now, the really interesting bit happened three days ago, see, filed away under every other business. The North Sea, the satellite detected a signal, a little blip of radiation at one hundred fathoms like there was something down there... you were just about to investigate and the next thing you know, this happens, spaceships, pigs, massive diversion, from what?"

He said it subtly, eyeing the two sitting in the front of the room. The thing Sage gave him was a shock device, designed to kill one human.

Sage was right, the aliens were going to kill the experts. Now he had to wait until they revealed themselves before he could make his next move.

Harriet ushered Sage and Rose into the cabinet room.

She showed off a body on the ground, "They turned the body into a suit! A disguise for the thing inside!"

Sage cursed in Vietnamese while Harriet burst into tears again.

Rose was quick to try and stop her crying, "It's alright! We believe you. It's... it's alien. They must have some serious technology behind this... if we could find it… we could use it."

She rummaged around the room while Sage soothed Harriet. Rose screamed when she opened a cupboard and a body fell out.

Sage quickly rushed over to examine him, "Dammit he's dead."

"Oh my god, is that-"

"It is,"Sage nodded curtly.

"Harriet for God's sake! This has gone beyond a joke, you cannot just wander-" Indra screamed.

"Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister!"

"If aliens fake an alien crash and an alien pilot, what do they get?" The Doctor said slowly.

He stared surreptitiously at the two in front and watched as they had grinned at each other evilly.

"Us, they get us. It's not a diversion. It's a trap." he said.

"This is about all of us," the Doctor said with realization. The other experts looked intrigued at his words and murmured to themselves.

"Alien experts, the only people with knowledge how to fight them gathered together in one room."

The man sitting down farted, and the Doctor looked at him with a pointed gaze, "Excuse me, do you mind not farting while I'm saving the world?"

"Would you rather silent but deadly?" The man asked and the other man cackled evilly.

The Doctor stared at them as they started to unzip something from their foreheads.

The two pulled their skin suits down and revealed a giant baby looking green alien.

There was something around their neck that the Doctor caught sight of. He put a hand in his pocket, holding the shock device in his hand, hidden from view.

He braced himself for the pain as the two green aliens said together, "We are the Slitheen."

One of the aliens pulled out an electronic device, "Thank you all for wearing your ID cards. They'll help to identify the bodies."

He pressed a button and blue light bathed the room as the Doctor struggled to stay upright.

A woman's voice cooed at them, "Ooh, has someone been naughty?"

The four turned to stare at a short, blonde woman who entered the room. She shut the door behind her with a sickening click.

Indra was in disbelief, "That's impossible! He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street, he was driven away!"

"And who told you that, hmm? Me." The blonde woman walked closer to Indra. She was stroking her forehead and a zipper appeared out of nowhere.

The woman unzipped it and pulled it off herself. The four were staring at her with horror, disgust and astonishment.

She roared in delight and aimed for Indra's neck, the closest of the four. He was pulled out of the way by Sage who was grabbed instead.

Sage struggled in the woman's green arms as she was strangled, black dots swarming her vision.

She could vaguely hear Harriet and Rose comforting Indra as she suffocated. Sage held her breath.

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH that's how I felt writing this guys, took me six days to write it and make it sound less awkward. I'm literally making this up as I go along and I'm not even doing it brilliantly. It's only my longest chapter by barely 1,000 words. There's not even a lot of action in this. I was debating combining the two chapters but that'd be too long and regretfully I'm very lazy. I'm skipping the three episodes after this because they are very Rose-centric and I've got a plan, but it also means cutting Nine off short which makes me wanna cry. But anyways constructive criticism is lovely, Doctor Who isn't mine and my updates will probably be frequent again. Probably.**


	5. World War III

The Doctor gritted his teeth against the gigantic shock of electricity. Through his pain he could see the surprise from the giants in front of him.

"Deadly to humans, maybe," the Doctor ground out. He lifted his hand and tossed the device onto the Slitheen with great accuracy.

They screamed in pain and the Doctor quickly took out his sonic. Aiming it at the humans behind him, he quickly disarmed the electricity on them, leaving the one on the Slitheen still going.

He knelt down by the nearest human, their pulse was slow and slightly uneven, but they were alive.

The Doctor raced out of the conference room and tried to find security.

They were all gathered in reception, "Oi, you want aliens? You've got 'em! C'mon!"

He clapped his hands and gestured for them to follow him. They raced back into the conference room as the aliens were just managing to get back into their skin suits.

"Present arms!" One of the soldiers called.

"Oi! What're you doing?!" the Doctor cried but he was pushed behind the soldiers.

"Open fire!" bullets rained out from the soldiers and multiple shots hit their target.

The two Slitheen roared in pain and fell down with a heavy thud, still.

The Doctor pushed his way forward, "What'd you go and do that for!?!"

The soldier looks at him, "Sir, they were a national threat, we were doing our duty. Now please, go and let us handle this situation."

The Doctor looked at him with fury in his eyes, "You'll find that I'm the most qualified for this."

He breathed out deeply, Sage's voice resonating in his mind, telling him to calm down. "Get all of them out and lock down the place."

"Sir?" The soldier asked, perplexed. "You don't have the auth-"

The Doctor cut him off with a fierce glare, "Ask the Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart if you have any problems. Tell him the Doctor sends his regards."

The soldier nodded with an unnerved look on his face and immediately barked out orders.

The Doctor stormed out of the room, a furious expression on his face. He headed for the lift and all but punched the button to start it.

He growled with how long it took, but went in when it finally appeared. He slammed a button without looking at it and the doors closed with a soft ping.

He breathed deeply again. He wasn't any good this angry, he promised himself that he wouldn't let his anger get the best of him again.

Look at what happened when it did, Arcadia, Daleks, Gallifrey….

He shook his head, this wasn't the right time for the Oncoming Storm. It wasn't right, letting this get to him.

He had been a soldier, albeit unwillingly, but a soldier nonetheless. He could understand wanting to protect his home, wanting to protect his loved ones.

He understood it all, but the guns were too many, too much. They didn't have to kill them, they could've done literally anything else but kill them, but they did.

And the Doctor had to be reminded of why he always saved these damn power-hungry, greedy, trigger-happy species.

Sage…. He unconsciously reminded himself. Her dark, powerful eyes, her fierce but kind nature, her bravery and curiosity, everything about her embodied what he loved about humanity. Their curiosity, their ingenuity, their bravery, kindness and unity when needed.

The Doctor breathed out, and looked up as the doors pinged. He was struck by another Slitheen who roared in his face.

He smiled, "Hello!"

Sage could feel the pressure of the alien's hand around her neck, choking her. Black dots swarmed her vision as she tried to catch her breath.

She couldn't think, her body working in overtime to try and consume any oxygen.

She could feel her heart slowing and closed her eyes. This was where she died and wasn't that the saddest fucking thing.

Sage sent a silent apology to the TARDIS for not being able to live up to their deal. She closed her eyes and held her breath, a last ditch attempt to save herself.

She let herself go limp, fighting against every instinct telling her to fight, to struggle. Just as she thought she was going to die, a shock of electricity ran up the alien's arm and forced her to let go, dropping Sage.

That granted a big enough distraction for Rose, Harriet and Indra to run away.

The electricity shocked Sage enough that her heart was in pain, and Sage fell on the cabinet floor with a heavy thud.

The alien had roared in pain when she was still suffocating and when the shock stopped, it seemed that the alien ran out after Rose and Harriet.

Sage laid still on the ground, heaving in great gulps of air. She dry heaved onto the floor, coughing and hacking out her lungs. She was alone and in pain.

Sage crawled fast as she could, which wasn't fast, and slid underneath the giant table.

She laid on her back, still breathing fast. Pulling out a small compact from her pocket, she opened and held it up with trembling fingers.

Dark, purple bruises littered her neck. When she breathed out, there was a quiet, raspy noise that followed each breath.

Three minutes. That's how long it would've taken for her to have died. Three minutes and neural damage would've been done, possibly resulting in death.

Those few minutes before death were the most harrowing few minutes of her life. She closed the compact and let her arm flop down, her fingers lightly grasping the mirror.

She didn't regret what she did, putting herself in the way of Indra, letting him live.

She did regret the pain that followed though. She coughed, "Note to self," resulting in another litany of coughs.

"Don't get nearly choked to death again," she rasped out.

Sage struggled to get out from underneath the table. The room was suspiciously quiet and Sage was unnerved by the possibilities that presented.

Were the others safe? Did the Doctor get them out? Did any of the aliens get the codes? What was happening?

She sincerely hoped the others were safe, she did give that giant a big distraction. The Doctor was smart, he would save them all.

She was pretty sure she heard that Harriet run back and grab the emergency codes but she couldn't be positive.

Sage stared at the ceiling of the cabinet room before struggling to stand up.

When she straightened, the world blurred and she stumbled to a wall, barely catching herself.

Sage breathed heavily, her lungs still unaccustomed to the strain. She leaned heavily against the wall, breathing deeply.

She stood up again with the aid of the wall and stared at nothing. Her contacts were magically still in place, so her vision was good.

The bruises were throbbing dully in pain. She pulled out a crumpled scarf from her jacket pocket. It had been there for a few months, and she'd always forget to take it out to wash, using it once months ago.

Now she was glad that she didn't as she wrapped it around her neck. The Doctor, if he found her, wouldn't be able to ask questions if she hid the damage.

She glanced around the room, "This is a cabinet room, in a highly secure building in England," she muttered to herself.

"From what I remember and that's a lot, there was an installation that would keep the occupants of this room safe from possible dangers."

Sage looked around the room and saw a switch by the door. The door was still wide open and Sage hesitated to close it.

"What if the Doctor comes in? He'll most likely already know about this room," she sighed. "Can't barricade them from the room."

"But I can't just stand here doing nothing," Sage blew out a ragged breath.

"Okay, Sage, think. Aliens are here, they've infiltrated London, why? Why? Why?"

Her thoughts raced to keep up with her, and she gazed around the room, willing it to help her.

"Let's knock it down to world domination, yeah. That's a basic reason. Infiltration; gives access to everything. Murder; still gives access to everything. But how do we get out with the world still intact?" she asked.

She groaned, "It's not like we can just blow the place up and hope for the best."

Her eyes flickered to the switch by the door, "Or maybe we can…."

"Think, think, how can I hack into the database from here. I can't, that's how," she growled in frustration.

"Okay, okay, deal with it later. First if a missile hit us, we'd die on impact. But," she said slowly, "This is a fairly structured building, these're thick walls. The hit'd be like an earthquake."

Her eyes darted to the cupboard in the corner and her eyes lit up with excitement, "And in earthquakes, you can survive by staying underneath an archway of a door. Maybe it's the same with cupboards."

Sage struggled her way toward the cupboard and opened it. She tossed things out of the cupboard and prayed that the Doctor was of the same thinking as she was.

Rose, Harriet and Indra raced down corridors and ran into a room.

Indra skidded to a stop, "This room kept the doors locked. We're trapped!"

Rose shook her head and kept trying doors, seeing if one was open. Harriet stopped her, and Rose looked back at her before shouting, "Hide!"

Rose ran to hide behind a cabinet, Harriet and Indra took cover behind another one.

Tense minutes later the alien entered the room, "Oh, such fun! Little human children... where are you? Sweet little humeykins... come to me... let me kiss you better…"

When the alien had her back turned, Rose bolted from her cabinet position to hide behind a curtain.

"Kiss you with my big, green lips," she hissed.

"I did always enjoy hunting, the chase, the thrill, the-" she took a deep sniff, "smell of sweat and fear."

"There's an old girl, stale bird, brittle bones," there was another deep sniff, "And two ripe youngsters, so fresh and full of raging hormones."

The alien crept forward and swiped the curtain away from Rose. She screamed in terror and Harriet jumped from behind the cabinet, leaving behind a terrified Indra.

"No! No, take me! Take me, instead!" the alien was momentarily distracted by Harriet as she turned toward her.

The Doctor burst into the room, spraying the alien face full of foam, "Out! With me!" Rose pulled the curtain down on her and ran out to hide behind the Doctor.

Harriet and Indra took that as their cue to follow. The Doctor turned to address them, eyes sweeping over them.

His eyes hardened, "Where's Sage?" he ground out.

Indra was terrified but answered, "She, she, um, she's dead-"

The Doctor's eyes blazed with fury as he nodded. He turned around and blasted the alien with another face full of foam.

Tossing the extinguisher away, he ran out. The three were close on his heels, "We need to get to the cabinet rooms!" he barked out.

Harriet shouted, "The Emergency Protocols are in there! They give instructions on aliens!"

"I like you, what's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North." she responded automatically.

"And you?" he nodded at Indra.

"Indra Ganesh, junior secretary."

"Nice to meet you, Harriet, Indra."

They responded back automatically, "Nice to meet you too."

The three ran into the cabinet room. It was in disarray, items and chairs scattered around the floor.

There in the middle of all the chaos was Sage sitting on the table with her head in her hands.

"Sage!" the Doctor exclaimed happily.

Sage's head snapped up and her eyes looked behind the Doctor. He turned around and grabbed the brandy near the door.

He held his sonic to it, "One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof! We all go up. So back off."

The Slitheen hesitated, standing on the outskirts of the door.

"Right then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?"

"They're aliens," Harriet replied.

"Yeah, I got that. Can I have a bit of hush, please?" The Doctor replied, annoyed.

He brandished the brandy out threateningly in front of him, "You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government, what for? Invasion?"

The Slitheen scoffed, "Why would we invade this god forsaken rock?"

"Then something's brought the Slitheen race here? What was it?" The Doctor reasoned.

"The Slitheen race?" she said, confused. "Slitheen is not our species, Slitheen is our surname."

"You're a family and you're here to make a profit, aren't you?" Sage spoke up.

The Slitheen looked up at her, "Ah my lost lunch," she hissed.

The Doctor held the brandy threateningly again.

The Slitheen looked down at him, "Ahhh, excuse me? Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability?"

The Doctor chuckled weakly, "Is that what I said?"

"You're making it up!"

"Ah well nice try, Harriet, a drink? I think you're gonna need it," he asked, offering her the brandy.

"Offer it to the left first," she said in response.

The Doctor corrected himself and offered to Rose instead, who took it.

"Now I can end this hunt with a slaughter," the Slitheen said, raising her claws threateningly.

"Funny thing about Downing Street," Sage said, sliding up to them. She was even smaller compared to the Slitheen in front of her.

"There's so many meetings and important people here. It begs the question of what might happen if there's danger," she laid a hand on the wall.

"If there's danger, then these are the four most safest walls in London," she flipped the switch. Doors, windows and every entrance were blocked by metal shutters.

The Doctor smiled approvingly at Sage, "Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in."

Rose looked at him, "So how do we get out?"

He paused, but Sage answered for him, "We don't. We stay in here and think of a plan to get everyone out safely."

Harriet raised an eyebrow, "And how do we do do that? I'm sorry to say but that sounds hopeless right now."

"No, we'll get out. We'll get out and alive." Sage corrected.

"And how do you know? Did you suddenly gain the ability to see the future?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"No, I just have faith in the Doctor," she looked over at him and saw his surprise. She smiled gently and nodded.

"Right, what've we got? Any terminals?" he asked Indra.

Indra shook his head, "No this place is an antique, barely has the Internet connected here."

"What I don't get is, why not use the Prime Minister when they killed him?" Rose asked.

"He's too slim, they're big old beasts, they need to fit inside big humans," the Doctor replied.

"But the Slitheen are about eight feet, how do they squeeze inside?" Indra asked, curious.

"That's the device around their necks, compression field, literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas, it's a big exchange." The Doctor replied, going over to the walls and scanning them with his sonic.

"Wish I had a compression field, I could fit a size smaller," Rose quipped.

"Time and place, Rose," Sage warned before Harriet could make a remark. "There's a time and place."

"Right, sorry," she apologized, "Just you get used to this stuff when you're friends with him." Rose waved a hand at the Doctor.

"That's an unusual friendship," Harriet said.

Sage muttered, "Tell me about it."

"Harriet Jones, Harriet Jones," the Doctor stopped and looked at her. "I know that name, I've heard it around. You're sure you're not famous for anything?"

Harriet scoffed, "Hardly, lifelong back bencher for me. Fat lot of use I am though, all the protocols are redundant. They say to page the experts who're all dead downstairs."

"Well not really, last I checked they were being ushered out by security," the Doctor said.

Harriet brightened, "That's great, then we could call for help from them."

"No," the Doctor refuted. "Place is bound to be on lockdown right now and hopefully the guards knew what was good for them and took the experts out."

"Hasn't it got like defense codes and things? Can't we just launch a nuclear bomb at them?" Rose asked.

Sage looked at her, "There were so many flaws in that plan," she said under her breath.

Harriet and Indra stared at her in shock and surprise, "You're a very violent young woman," Harriet said.

Rose protested, "I'm serious, we could!"

Indra had a contemplative look on his face, "Well technically we could, but nuclear strikes need a release code and that's kept secret by the UN."

The Doctor stopped scanning mantelpiece, "Say that again."

"What, the codes?"

"That, anything and everything."

"Well, the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a special resolution from the UN," Indra said uncertainly.

Sage scoffed, "Like that's ever stopped them."

"Exactly," Harriet chimed in. "Given our past record, and I voted against that, thank you very much, the codes have been taken out of government hands and given to the UN."

"Is this important?" Rose asked.

"Everything's important," the Doctor said, deep in thought. The Doctor looked over at Sage who nodded. He looked away from her knowing gaze.

"If only we knew what Slitheen wanted," Harriet said. "Look at me! Saying 'Slitheen' like it's normal."

"What do they want though?" Rose asked.

"It's not an invasion," Sage reminded.

"So resources, like gold? Water? Oil?" Harriet suggested.

The Doctor looked at her impressed, "You're good at this."

Harriet preened, "Thank you."

"Harriet Jones," he muttered, "Why do I know that name?"

Sage came up to him and she grabbed his attention, she smiled, "Future Prime Minister, you reckon? She's good at holding her own."

His eyes lit up in recognition but before he could say anything, Rose's phone rang, "Oh that's me!"

She took her phone out of her pocket and Indra stared in shock, "But we're sealed in, how'd you get a signal?"

"He zapped it! Super-phone," she explained.

"Then we can phone for help!" Harriet said to the Doctor.

"We're surrounded, I've no doubt in my mind that that Slitheen didn't call for reinforcements."

"It's Mickey," Rose added.

"Oh," he groaned, "Tell your st-"

Sage squeezed his hand in silent warning, and when did she grab his hand? He cut himself off when he saw her shake her head.

"Rose, what'd he find?" she asked instead.

Rose held up her phone in reply and there was a picture of a Slitheen on it.

"Call him," she ordered.

Rose nodded and dialed his number, Sage couldn't hear what Mickey was saying but knew he was freaking out.

Rose tried to interrupt with questions about her mother until the Doctor snatched her phone.

"Is that Ricky? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer."

Sage shot him a disapproving look as he continued, "Mickey the Idiot, I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but eh, I need you."

Rose and Sage shared a secret smile as the Doctor looked liked he was gagging.

The Doctor bustled around, hooking the phone up to speakerphone, "Say again."

Mickey's voice rang clear as he said, "It's asking for the password."

"Buffalo, two f's, one l," the Doctor responded.

Mickey had said something to Jackie before continuing to talk to the other, "See they knew about aliens all along. They just kept us in the dark."

"Ricky, you were born in the dark," the Doctor drawled.

"Oh leave him alone," Rose said.

"Thank you," Mickey replied. "It says password again."

"Just repeat it every time."

The Doctor started to pace, "They're not invading, they're here to loot. Why hit Big Ben then?"

"You said to gather the experts, to kill them," Harriet pointed out.

The Doctor waved off her concern, "That lot would've gathered around a weather balloon, you don't need to crash land in the middle of London."

"The Slitheen were hiding and then they put the whole world on red alert, what would they do that for?" Rose wondered.

"Oh look at her!" Jackie said derisively.

"Jackie!" Sage shouted as the same time as Rose shouted, "At least I'm trying!"

Jackie continued, ignoring Rose and Sage, "Well, I've got a question if you don't mind. Because since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets. I have had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, and my daughter's disappeared off the face of the Earth."

Sage stiffened and the hand holding the Doctor's tightened.

"I told you about what happened," Rose protested weakly.

"I'm talking to him. 'Cause I've seen this life of yours, Doctor. And maybe you get off on it. And maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me. Just answer me this - are my daughters safe?"

The Doctor didn't say anything, he just stared intently at the phone. Sage bristled in anger as she let go of his hand.

"Jackie, shut up."

Jackie was taken aback, "Excuse me?"

Sage was brimming with anger, "There were a lot of things wrong with what you just said, but I'm only going to address the issue at hand."

"Sage-" The Doctor tried to interrupt.

"Shut up, I'm talking now. This life of his isn't pretty, sure I can admit that. But life in general isn't pretty. It's made up of giant contradictions, beauty and ugliness, evil and good, I can go on and on. But your main issue about safety, is an illusion."

Sage took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm sorry to say this, Jackie but your daughter is never safe. Jackie, you're like the mother I wish I had, but the truth is at any given moment in time, your daughter could end up getting hurt."

She stopped and softened her tone, "But you can't just wrap her up in bubble wrap and lock her up. That's not how life works, it's messy and dirty and it hurts. You know that better than anyone, and the Doctor can't promise she won't get hurt, but he can promise her safety is always going to be in the forefront of his mind because that's just who he is."

They were all silent at her outburst until Mickey awkwardly broke the tense silence, "We're in."

The Doctor stopped staring at Sage and snapped to attention, "Right then, on the left, there's a tab, an icon, little concentric circles. Click on that."

There was the sound of clicking as Mickey followed his instructions, "What is it?"

"The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal, now hush, let me work out what it's saying."

"He can't just let Sage answer for him, he'll have to answer me one day," Jackie said.

"Hush!" Mickey said.

"It's some sort of message." The Doctor listened to the words in contemplation.

"Well, what's it say?" Rose asked.

"I dunno, it keeps looping, repeating," the Doctor said, frustrated.

A doorbell rang, "Hush!"

"That's not me! Go and see who it is, Jacks," Mickey said to Jackie.

"It's three o'clock in the morning," Jackie protested.

"Well go an' tell 'em that!"

"It's beaming out into space, who's it for?" The Doctor wondered.

"Well, the Slitheen are a family, yeah? Maybe they're callin' for more family," Sage suggested.

The Doctor opened his mouth but Jackie's squeal cut him off, "It's him! It's the thing, it's the Slickeen!"

"They've found us," Mickey breathed in horror.

"Mickey, I need that signal," the Doctor said urgently.

"Never mind the signal, mum just get out! Get out! Get out!" Rose screamed.

"We can't, it's at the front door."

There was a noise and Mickey gasped, "Oh my god, it's unmasking. It's gonna kill us."

"There's got to be some way of stopping them!" Harriet looked at the Doctor, "You're supposed to be the expert, think of something!"

"Harriet with all due respect, shut up," Sage snapped.

There was a loud crash and Rose was in a panic, "That's my mother!"

"Right! If we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from - which planet. So, judging by their face and shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within travelling distance. What else do we know about them? Information!" the Doctor clapped his hands and looked at the other four.

"They're green!" Rose suggested.

"Narrows it down," the Doctor nodded.

"They have an acute sense of smell," Indra remembered.

"Yup, narrows it down."

"The compression technology," Harriet tried.

"Narrows it down."

"Super strength or some shit," Sage said crossly as she rubbed her neck gently.

The Doctor looked at her strangely and Sage yanked her hand away when she caught his gaze.

"Narrows it down."

There was another crash as Mickey screamed, "It's getting in!"

"Wait a minute!" Harriet cried as if she had an epiphany. "Did you notice, when they fart, if you'll pardon the word, it doesn't just smell like a fart; if you'll pardon the word, it's something else, what is it, it's more like uh… um…"

"Bad breath!" Rose and Indra completed together.

"Calcium decay! Now that narrows it down!" the Doctor cried in excitement, his eyes lighting up.

"We're getting there mum!" Rose reassured.

"Too late!" Mickey shouted. There was another loud burst as the door continued to break.

"Calcium phosphate, organic calcium, living calcium, creatures made out of living calcium, what else, what else, hyphenated sodium, yes! That narrows it down to one planet! Raxacoricofallapatorius!" the Doctor exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh yeah, that's great! We could write them a letter!" Mickey said sarcastically.

Another loud kick, "Kitchen, get to the kitchen!" the Doctor cried.

They heard as Mickey and Jackie backed into the kitchen, "Calcium, recombined with compression field, acetic acid. Vinegar!"

"Like Hannibal!" Sage and Harriet cried."

"Just like Hannibal," the Doctor nodded. "Mickey, have you got any vinegar!"

"How should I know?"

"It's your bloody kitchen, Mickey!" Sage yelled.

"Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf," Rose informed.

"Give it here! What do you need?"

"Anything with vinegar!"

There was more shuffling until Jackie made a noise of triumph, "Gherkins!"

More shuffling, "Pickled onions! Yeah, pickled eggs!"

Sage wrinkled her nose and the Doctor made a noise of disgust, "You kiss this man?"

Another kick and there was a bang as the door fell to the ground and then an explosion.

There was a collective sigh of relief.

"Hannibal?" Rose asked.

Sage opened her mouth but Indra beat her to it, "Hannibal crossed the alps by dissolving rocks with vinegar."

They all turned to look at him and Indra flushed. Sage smirked and leaned across the table.

"History nerd, nice. High-five me," Sage said, lifting her hand up.

Indra flushed but obligingly slapped her palm. Harriet lifted up a glass in toast and everyone followed suit.

"Listen to this," Mickey said.

The woman's voice echoed from the phone, "The Prime Minister has been murdered. Murdered right in front of me by alien hands. Peoples of earth, heed my words. These visitors have not come in peace."

"Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads and they have found massive weapons of destruction, capable of being deployed within 45 seconds," the woman continued.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"Our technicians can, baffle, the alien probes. But not for long. We are facing extinction. Unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg the United Nations - pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes! A nuclear strike at the heart of the ship is our only chance of survival. Because... from this moment on... it is my solemn duty to inform you... planet Earth is at war."

"She's making it up. There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. She just invented it," the Doctor said in disbelief.

"And they'll believe it cuz an 'official' said it," Sage said, even doing the air quotes.

"That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle. They want the whole world panicking, because you lot, you get scared, you lash out." The Doctor headed for the door.

"In doing so, we unleash the codes and missiles and start World War III." Sage said with a sick sense of realization.

The Doctor hit the switch, "You get the codes, release the missiles. But not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth, they retaliate, fight back. World War Three, whole planet gets nuked."

A Slitheen was standing on the other side of the door with a malicious grin, "And we can sit through it in our spaceship waiting in the Thames. Not crashed. Just parked. They'll be two minutes away."

"But you'll destroy this beautiful planet," Harriet asked, distraught. "What for?"

"Profit," the Doctor and Sage said darkly together.

"That's what the signal is beaming into space for," the Doctor elaborated. "An advert."

"Sale of the century," she said gleefully. "We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it. Piece by piece. Radioactive chucks capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel."

The Doctor looked up at her, eyes stony. Sage came up beside him, gripping his hand in solidarity comfort.

"At the cost of billions of lives," she growled out.

"Bargain," she said, unconcerned.

"Then I give you a choice: leave this planet or I'll stop you," the Doctor ground out.

The Slitheen laughed, "What, you? Stuck in your little box?"

The Doctor slammed the switch and stared up at the Slitheen, "Yeah, me," he said as the doors closed again.

"Alright, Doctor. I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do," Jackie said.

"There is," Sage started, looking meaningfully at the Doctor, "And he's putting your daughter's safety above everything else before doing it."

"What?" both Jackie and Rose asked.

The Doctor closed his eyes and sighed but he didn't elaborate.

Sage squeezed his hand and started talking, "There's always been a way out."

"Well why don't we use it then?" Rose asked.

Sage opened her mouth but the Doctor cut her off, "Because I can't guarantee your daughters' safety if we did."

"Don't you dare, Doctor. Don't you dare," Jackie warned.

"But that's the thing, if I don't dare everyone dies," he said hopelessly.

"You wanted to know what kind of world he lives in Jackie? This is it, hard choices and impossible outcomes," Sage said softly.

"Do it," Rose said.

The Doctor turned to look at her surprised, "You don't even know what it is, you'd just let me?"

She simply nodded, "Yeah."

"Don't listen to her, Doctor. Please, she's just a kid," Jackie pleaded.

"You think I don't know that," he said harshly. "But this is my life Jackie, it's not fun and it's not smart. It's like Sage said, it's hard decisions and impossible outcomes. Taking a stand and making a decision when no one else will."

Sage held his hand tighter in comfort, "So make your choice, I'm with you every step of the way. Stop hesitating."

The Doctor looked down at her in distraught, "I lost you once," he said, voice slightly cracking. "If I do this, it means that I might lose you again."

Sage smiled and laughed softly, "You won't."

"No, Sage. You don't understand if I do this, the aftermath will kill us," he pleaded with her to understand.

Sage placed her other hand on top of his and stared up into his eyes, "And I'm saying you won't. Mickey," she called, looking away from him.

"Hack into the the Royal Navy, use buffalo. It overrides everything, and select a non-nuclear missile. Select the first category."

"Sage, what're you doing?" The Doctor asked, confused and pleading.

She grinned saucily, "Saving the rich and famous!"

He barked out a surprised laugh while the others looked on in confusion.

"What is she doing?" Harriet asked Indra.

He shrugged, "Beats me, but it looks like she's using the impact of the hit of the missile to kill the remaining aliens in here."

She stared at him in shock, "I like you, Indra."

He blinked, "Um thanks, I guess."

"Mickey, the world is in your hands. Fire," Sage said, bringing their attention back to the Doctor and her.

There was tense silence as a small click could be heard from over the phone.

"Will these walls sustain the hit?" Harriet asked.

The Doctor shook his head, "No, made for short range attacks. Nothing this big."

"Alright. Now I'm making the decision. I'm not gonna die, we're gonna ride this one out," Rose said determinedly.

She headed to the cupboard, and opened it. The others going over to help. Sage called over, "Done," she looked back at the Doctor.

"Did you really think I would've went with this plan if I didn't have a backup?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Doctor grinned and swept her up in a hug. Sage struggled to hide her pain at the unexpected contact. He set her down but kept hold of her hand.

"It's on radar, counter defense 556," Mickey informed.

"Stop them intercepting it," the Doctor said.

"Doing it now."

"Good lad."

"556 neutralized."

The Doctor ripped the phone off the mobile speaker and dragged Sage over to the cupboard with the others.

They huddled into the cupboard, it was a tight squeeze with the five of them but they managed.

"Nice knowing you all," Harriet said. She grabbed Indra and Rose's hand, the two beside her.

The five braced themselves and with Harriet's final cry of, "Hannibal!" they were all shaken by the impact.

The shaking continued for several long minutes until it stopped.

They climbed out of the cupboard and saw the ruins of Downing Street. Sage grinned at everything and the Doctor looked down at her with a soft look.

Her scarf had come unwound and he caught a glimpse of dark bruises around her neck. He frowned before Sage caught notice of him and hurried to right her scarf.

A sergeant came over to them, "Are you alright?"

Harriet flashed her ID card at him, "Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North. I want you to contact the UN immediately, tell the ambassadors the crisis is over and they can step down. Go on, tell the news!"

He nodded, "Yes, ma'am," before scurrying away.

"Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out. Oh, Lord! We haven't even got a Prime Minister!"

The Doctor gave her a look, "Well, maybe you should give it a go."

She laughed, "Me? I'm only a back bencher. Nobody'd vote for me."

Indra spoke up, "I'd vote for you."

Rose nodded, "So would I."

Harriet waved it off, "Now don't be silly. Look I'd better go and see if I can help."

She climbed over the rubble and headed toward the ambulances, "Harriet, wait!" Indra called, "I'm coming with you."

Indra hurried to climb over the ruins and went after her.

The Doctor grinned as the three walked away, "Harriet Jones, I thought I knew that name. Future Prime Minister. Elected for three successive terms, the architect of Britain's Golden Age."

They walked off, hand in hand.

The three walked back to the Powell Estate. Rose headed up to her flat while Sage and the Doctor walked onto the TARDIS.

Sage grinned up at the ceiling of the ship before heading to the console.

She was cooing at it and speaking to the console lowly, and he was unable to make out the words.

The Doctor smiled at her fondly before he frowned.

"I don't remember you wearing that scarf earlier." he said, walking closer to her.

He could see her back tense as she stopped talking to his TARDIS. She turned around but her eyes refused to meet his.

"Well, maybe you have poor memory, I remember me wearing it," she said lightly.

"Sage," the Doctor's voice turned scolding, "You know that's not what I meant."

She shrugged and turned away, maneuvering around him. He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her flush against him.

Her front molded into his chest and she fit perfectly into his arms. He held her tightly, an arm around her waist as he held her wrist.

"Sage," he said softly. "Tell me what happened."

She was stiff in his arms, but as he continued to hold her firmly. She relaxed, her back relaxing and her body melting into him.

Sage sighed, "You're not going to let it go, are you?"

The Doctor smirked, "Nope!"

Sage buried her face into his chest and the Doctor let her wrist go, opting to unwind the scarf. He carefully undid the fabric and dropped the scarf.

Her neck was a myriad of purple and green bruises. There wasn't a single piece of skin that was unblemished.

The Doctor's eyes hardened as he lifted her chin gently with his hands, he stared straight into her eyes.

"Did they do this to you?" he asked, voice cold.

She wrenched her head away from his grasp, "Doesn't matter anymore, does it. They're gone."

The Doctor took her chin back into his hands and gazed into her eyes, "Of course it still matters, you're hurt."

"So?"

"So, it means you need to stop throwing yourself into danger so much."

"Pot, kettle."

"Well, yes, but you're human. You can't heal as fast as I can or regenerate like I can."

"What does it matter if I get hurt, anyhow? It's not like I care," she scoffed.

"But I do," he said, stressing his words. "You can't keep doing this, Sage. I don't know what I'd do if you di-" he choked on the last word.

Sage stared back into his eyes, her brown eyes full of confusion, as if no one had cared for her in her whole life.

"Sage, I-" he coughed, "You've become one of my closest friends since…." He trailed off, and looked away from her searching gaze.

Her hand went to grasp his and he looked at her. Her face was caught in a gentle smile as he stared back.

"C'mon then," she said softly. "Let's go and heal my wounds, yeah?"

She left his embrace and his arms immediately felt empty without her in them, but he followed her willingly into the med-bay.

She sat on one of the cots and waited for him. The Doctor shook himself from his reverie and went to grab a paste.

He unscrewed the cap before gently applying it onto her neck. Sage didn't speak throughout the process and the Doctor didn't know what he'd prefer more, her continuous rambling or her silence.

When he finished applying the paste, he put the container back and washed his hands.

He grabbed a wet flannel and moved back to Sage. He brought the flannel up and wiped the paste away. Her neck was less purple but still had shadows of the bruises on her.

The Doctor tossed the flannel back into the sink, "There. That should all disappear in an hour or so."

Sage smiled, "Thanks, Doc. Seems you really live up to your name," she said teasingly.

"Suppose I do," he smiled before his expression turned serious.

"This can't keep happening Sage, you can't keep jumping in and getting hurt."

"And why not? If I can help, if there's a way that I see that would help save people then I'll do it. I can't sit on the sidelines waiting for something to happen," she argued.

"But you can't keep doing it recklessly and with abandon. I can't keep worrying about you every adventure."

"What, so you're going to lock me up?" she scoffed.

"If that's what it takes to keep you safe!"

"But you can't, I already told Jackie this. You can't keep me locked up, the world's messy, Doctor! And it hurts," she broke off and looked away from him.

"You can't stop me for doing what I believe is right, just as I can't stop you from doing the exact same thing." she stopped and took a deep breath.

Sage turned her head and looked up at him, "But I can promise you that I'll try harder not to jump into things if you promise not to argue with me when I inevitably do it," she said sternly.

The Doctor sighed, "That's the best I can get out of you can't I?"

Sage smiled brightly when she realised the Doctor had acquiesced, "Yep!"

"Does that mean you're coming with me?"

Sage deflated at his words and the Doctor tried not to feel like his hearts had been stabbed.

She smiled sheepishly, "Yeah about that," she reached behind her to rub her neck, wincing when she accidentally hit a bruise.

"I made a bet with your TARDIS that I'd only come on board when you come at the end of the school year, and it's only spring holiday not summer yet, so I can't."

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

She laughed, embarrassed, "Yeah um, your TARDIS threatened to kidnap me and I couldn't let that happen so I might've made a bet with her that I'd go only if you came in summer."

"You made a bet with the TARDIS?" he said dumbly.

Sage flushed red hot, "It's not like I would let her kidnap me! This was the best thing I could do."

The Doctor laughed and shook his head, "Only you Sage could make a bet with a hundreds years old, sentient spaceship."

Sage huffed, "It's not like she gave me much choice," before she softened, "That's okay though, right? You're okay with me not going yet?"

The Doctor gazed down at her, his expression soft, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Gives me a bit of a challenge, yeah? To get back at the right time."

"You better be adventuring though, don't just come here right after just so you can pick me up," she warned.

The Doctor held his hands up in surrender, "Alright, alright, I won't just come here right after. One adventure then I'll come back."

"I'd like to see you try, I bet next time you'll visit you'll get the date wrong again," she teased.

He looked into her eyes, his own darkening a bit, "We'll just have to see won't we?"

Sage flushed again and nodded shyly, they stayed like that for moments before she jumped up.

"Oh!" Sage felt around in her pockets before pulling out a key.

She took his hand and laid the key in the open palm.

"This is for you, in case you ever visit and it's not summer so you can come into my flat and not have to deal with Jackie," she explained.

"Much as I love Jackie, I know she can be too much to handle so if you ever need to slip away just come into my flat."

The Doctor stared at her in surprise, looking down at the key for several moments. He closed his hand around it and gruffly said, "Thank you."

She smiled beatifically at him, "No problem," she glanced at her watch, "Doesn't seem like I'm gonna finish grading those papers. Should go and try and get to sleep though."

Sage slipped off the bed, she tiptoed up and kissed his cheek, "It's late and Rose'll be wondering where you're at and if you're going soon. Go and get her."

The Doctor grasped her wrist as she slipped away, "This isn't goodbye."

She looked at him, confused, "Of course not. But I really have to go, so Doctor, until the next adventure."

He nodded, "Until then." He let go of her wrist and watched her walk away.

The Doctor stood in the same spot, staring at where Sage had been, he opened his hand and looked down at the key.

He smiled softly, "Fantastic," before heading back to the console.

 **Woo! I'm done! This was World War III and I don't know about you guys, but I really liked this chapter. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely struggled with this, but I feel like I ended it on a good note. Now you guys be prepared for the next chapter because I'm not. Anyhow, constructive criticism is welcome, and thanks to all the people who favorited and followed. You guys rock!!**


	6. The Empty Child

There was a loud bang that startled Sage awake. She groggily sat up, leaning over the side to grope around for her glasses.

Shoving her glasses on, she swung her legs over the side of her bed. She walked out of her room, yawning the way out.

When she reached her living room, Sage was greeted with the sight of the Doctor pacing on her carpet.

She blinked and yep, he was still there. Sage shook her head, "I'm not awake enough for this," she muttered.

Sage turned back around and headed for her bathroom. She brushed and washed her face before walking back out to the living room.

The Doctor was still walking back and forth but at a more subdued pace. Sage shrugged, if he wanted to pace and contemplate whatever, he could.

Sage just headed for the kitchen and got some cereal. Taking the bowl with her, she walked out and sat on the couch, spooning cereal into her mouth.

She watched the Doctor mutter to himself for several more minutes as he walked. Moments later, he seemed to have deflated before his eyes narrowed onto her eating form.

"How long've you've been sittin' there?" he asked.

Sage shrugged, "Couple minutes, came out while you were still in a frenzy though."

She nodded to the shoes at the door, "Thanks for remembering to take off your shoes though, most don't remember."

She shoveled another spoonful into her mouth, carefully chewing and swallowing before asking, "What's got your knickers in a twist, if you don't mind my asking?"

The Doctor reared up again and started to rant about Rose and their recent adventures. About the past mistakes, some boy named Adam, and Rose almost tearing a rip into the space-time continuum.

Sage listened patiently, eating and finishing the rest of her cereal. When she finished that, she set the bowl on the coffee table to put away later.

"Feel better?" she asked when he finished his rant.

The Doctor stopped and stared at her. Sage shrugged noncommittally, "It seems you've already blamed yourself quite a lot going about your last few statements. I don't know what you want me to say. Do you want me to blame you? Because you're already beating yourself up about this."

"You still feel very guilty about what happened with Gallifrey and I'm not going to get into a debate about that. You saw someone struggling with the same thing you were and tried to help her," Sage gave him a gentle look.

"But that doesn't give her the right to ignore you when you specifically said something."

"I should've warned her more though," the Doctor argued. "She's only human."

"She's only human, yeah, but that doesn't give her the right or the excuse to disregard what you said."

"She's human, Doctor, and we make mistakes, we fight, we argue and things get messy," she took a deep breath and seemed to steady herself.

"At the end of the day though," she said softly, "We apologize and make up."

She gave him a fierce look, "That doesn't mean it's your fault," she reached up and grabbed his hands, dragging him down.

Sage turned to face him, crossing her legs and holding both of his hands with hers.

Her face was set and her jaw was clenched, "This was not your fault. You were doing a favour for a friend, and things got out of hand. You stopped it from getting worse and saved lives."

The Doctor had a lost look on his face like no one had ever said this to him.

Sage's heart clenched and she repeated firmly, "This was not your fault."

She stared into his blue eyes, daring him to say anything different and he seemed to deflate.

"It hurts," he whispered. "This emptiness."

"It does and sometimes it seems like it'll never get better, but one day at a time. If you feel shitty, then accept that you feel shitty. If you feel good, then embrace the good day, that's my motto at least. Helps some, not a lot but a little."

The Doctor huffed out a silent laugh, "Where'd you get this advice?"

Sage flushed and bit her lip before shrugging, "It's stuff my therapist said when my sister died and I was struggling with guilt."

The Doctor sucked in a breath and his eyes held guilt, "Sage, I'm sorry-"

"It's fine," she cut him off. "It was a long time ago, I made my peace with it."

"Besides we're talking about you," she said, avoiding his guilty stare. "And talking about you, I can't believe you actually came at the end of the school year," she teased, voice slightly falling flat.

He smirked but it wasn't with the same twinkle in his eyes, "Told you I would, didn't I? Does this mean you're traveling with me full time?"

Sage pretended to think about it before nodding, "Suppose it does, though that means I have to pack." She groaned at that thought.

The Doctor shook his head, "You don't need to, TARDIS has everything you need."

She contemplated this, tilting her head to the side in thought and nodded in assent.

"Right!" she pulled her hands away and jumped up. "I'll wash my dirty plates and meet you down by the TARDIS. Same place as last time?"

The Doctor nodded and watched as Sage flashed him a brilliant smile before walking back to her kitchen.

The Doctor stared at a wall before standing up. He'd take it one day at a time and keep running from his guilt.

He stared at where Sage had gone once more before walking out back to the TARDIS. They wouldn't notice if he left and come back for a bit.

Sage came out of her spot behind a wall. She had watched as the Doctor had stomped away with a worried frown.

She knew that he was going to fly away for a bit, he was going through a multitude of emotions.

And his default was to run away, not that Sage could blame him; she'd run away too if she could.

But this meant that Rose might find out he was gone and who knew how she'd react.

Sage remembered how she and Rose didn't really acknowledge each other and she always felt guilty about that.

Rose was young, sheltered and now she was experiencing firsthand loss. Well, Sage knew a thing or two about that.

Maybe this was the turning point where she and Rose could finally acknowledge each other and team up against the Doctor. Maybe she can finally get another friend. It'd only work if she go and distract her now, though.

Sage stared at the door, hesitating. Before she shook herself, this wasn't the time for her petty issues. She had to be comforting or at least distracting Rose from the Doctor being gone.

Sage shoved her shoes on before heading over across the hall. She didn't even knock, barreling in the room.

In the living room, Jackie and Rose were a heap on the couch. Jackie was awake and stroking her daughter's hair while Rose was peacefully slumbering on her lap.

Jackie spotted her tiptoeing near and made a gesture of quiet. Sage nodded in acquiesce, coming over quietly.

"Knocked out cold, just like when she was a child," Jackie said fondly.

Sage's heart clenched at the unexpected reminder of her family but pushed it away.

"Want me to bring her to her room?" she asked quietly.

Jackie gave her a dubious look, and Sage smiled reassuringly, "I'm stronger than I look, besides you're a bit stuck right now."

Jackie nodded reluctantly. "I do need to go and see Bev."

Sage reached out and scooped Rose up, carrying her bridal-style. She grunted slightly at the weight but carried her to her room without a hitch.

She gingerly set Rose down on the bed. Rose huddled into herself on the bed and Sage frowned.

Her mascara had ran and was in streaks upon her face. She tsked and went in search of a makeup removal wipe.

Rummaging around she made a small noise of hurrah at finding it before going back to Rose.

Sage sat on the bed and carefully maneuvered Rose onto her back. She gently wiped off the mascara and smiled in satisfaction when everything was off.

She crumpled the wipe up and stuffed it into her pocket. Looking at Rose now, Sage could see how young she was.

It seemed what they say was true, in sleep you do look years younger and Rose looked like so young.

Sage was broken out of her thoughts by a whimper. She glanced at Rose's face and saw her brows furrowing and and a frown take over her face.

Sage moved automatically, moving Rose's head to her lap and stroking her hair. She whispered words of comfort until she calmed down.

Sage made to move Rose away when there was a small noise of protest. Sage stared down at Rose who was holding onto her shirt determinedly.

She sighed but settled back in and started her stroking again. This time she talked in a low voice about anything and everything, lulling Rose into a contented sleep.

Rose cracked open her eyes. She was warm and laying on something that was not a pillow.

She sat up and hit her head on someone's chin. "Ow!" said twin cries of pain.

Rubbing her head, Rose noticed that she was in bed with Sage. Her glasses were askew and her hair was mussed as she sat up more.

Sage yawned, "Thank god you're finally awake, I don't know how much longer my neck could stand leaning back like that."

"Why are you in my bed?" Rose asked.

Sage raised an eyebrow at her tone but she explained, "You fell asleep on Jackie's lap, but she had to go somewhere so I volunteered to take you to your room."

At that announcement, Rose looked at her dubiously and Sage laughed, "Yes, I actually carried you to your room."

Rose flushed at that pronouncement and scowled, "That doesn't explain why you're still in my bed."

"I tried to get up but someone was feeling a little clingy," Sage said innocently and grinned at her.

Rose flushed a deeper red and softly hit Sage on the shoulder, "Shut up."

Sage smirked before sobering, "Do you feel better now?"

Rose's whole demeanor changed and her expression fell, "He told you, huh."

Sage nodded, "He did, but do you want to tell me what happened?"

Rose shrugged, "He already told you how it went."

"He did, but haven't you heard the saying, 'There's three sides to every story, your side, their side and the truth' I need to know what happened from your side of the story before I start condemning you."

Rose looked away, picking at the blanket that was covering her. Sage waited patiently before Rose sighed.

And the stories came pouring out of her. Sage listened, enraptured, and obligingly opened her arms when Rose fell into them crying again.

Sage soothingly rubbed her back as Rose choked out her last words, "That's what happened."

Sage didn't say a word, just continued to rub her back. When Rose's sobs quieted, she untangled herself from Sage.

Sage's stare was pensive as she mulled the words to say, "I'm not going to sugarcoat this. What you did was your fault a bit, I won't deny it. But I feel like you've paid your penance well enough, don't you?"

She didn't wait for Rose to answer and continued, "Now that you know what can happen if you don't listen to the Doctor, you won't do it again, yeah? I'm not saying not challenge him, but when it comes to matters of time and space, listen to him."

Rose nodded obediently and Sage smiled warmly, "Great now can we finally get out of this bed? I think I'm sticking to the headboard."

Rose giggled and flopped back onto Sage, "Never!"

Sage groaned exaggeratedly, "Oh no! I've been vanquished. Now I must lay here forever as my resting place."

Loud laughter erupted from the two of them as they tussled playfully. They flopped down onto the bed together in giggles as they caught their breath.

"Sage?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

Sage turned her head to smile at Rose, "It's nothing. I think Jackie's all but adopted me now, so I guess I'm your new big sister."

Rose stared at her and Sage attempted to swat at her, "Not height wise, jeez. I'm older."

"How old are you?" Rose asked curiously.

"Twenty-seven," Sage answered.

"Wow," Rose whistled jokingly. "Eight year difference, mum was certainly busy between you and me."

"You were a surprise," Sage answered just as easily.

Sage dodged another swat, laughing, "Okay, the Doctor's bound to be back by now and I dunno about you but I'm itching for an adventure."

Sage rolled off the bed and reached out for Rose, "Back? Where'd he go?" Rose questioned.

Sage hummed noncommittally, "Well, after he ranted at me for a solid ten minutes, he ran out, so I'm assuming he went looking for an adventure just to keep his mind off of things."

Rose stared at Sage who stared right back, "How'd you know that?"

"He's like every man, hmm? Anything containing feelings, he runs and escapes it. At least that's how society's trained them here on earth. I assume same goes for every man."

A nod of understanding, "Mickey's like that too, just sex and football goes round his mind."

"That why you have your sights set on the Doctor?" Sage asked nonchalantly.

Rose stumbled getting up, "What?" she squeaked.

Sage fixed her with a knowing look, "I've been with you from the start, Rose. Granted, I haven't been with you on all your adventures. I could tell that you were interested, though. So are you trying to get with the Doctor instead?"

Rose shrugged, a lost look on her face, "I don't know anymore, at first I thought we could but then Adam and the Reapers. I feel like I'm too young and inadequate for him."

Sage turned and fixed her with a stern look, "Now see here Rose, you're young yeah, but never say you're inadequate. You are not, and I'll smack you upside the head if you say that again."

Rose wilted under her glare and Sage softened her expression, "Rose, you made mistakes, but don't ever think that you need someone to prove that you're worth something."

Sage sighed and moved over to Rose, she kneeled down and took Rose's hands, grasping them tightly. "Rose, don't ever think that you need a man to feel special. You're special in your own right."

Rose didn't say anything, just stared down at her lap. "But I'm just a shop girl that the Doctor found," she said quietly.

"Rose, dear heart, you are more than just a shop girl. Who was the girl who has so much compassion that you managed to give Adam a chance? Who was the girl that snapped at the undertaker and van Statten? Who was the girl who was so proud that she was human that she snapped at a bitchy trampoline?"

Rose giggled, "There's that smile." Sage said with her own smile.

"You're more than just a shop girl. The Doctor only takes the best and if you're still with him, then that means you're the best."

She nodded her head but still looked dubious. Sage tilted her chin up and stared intently into her eyes, "The universe decided that you were born, not any other child born to Jackie Tyler, you. If the universe created you specifically, then that means you have a purpose. It's okay if you don't know what yet, but know that you are needed. It may be hard to see at first, but if you look at your family, then you'll see."

"The universe also decided that my father had to die young," Rose muttered crossly.

Sage sighed wearily, letting Rose go, "Every death has a significance. I know what that sounds like, but if your father hadn't died, things would've been very different. Who knows, maybe you wouldn't even have met the Doctor? The universe is confusing, but I know that if Pete Tyler hadn't passed, the strong Rose Tyler I know today wouldn't exist. Experiences shape people, Rose and your father's death shaped you."

Rose nodded reluctantly, "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Sage grinned. "I'm your big sister, I know just as much as dear, old mum."

Rose shoved her and Sage fell with a noise of offense and mock hurt, "Shove off, old maid."

"Who you callin' an old maid?!"

"The one on the floor," Rose answered innocently.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you, you little-"

Rose squealed and hopped up, running out of the room with Sage chasing after her. The Tyler flat was filled with laughter once more.

The TARDIS shook, and Sage and Rose ran out to the Doctor.

"What's the emergency?" Rose yelled.

"It's mauve," the Doctor replied.

"What the fuck is mauve?" Sage shouted, holding onto dear life on a railing.

"Universal colour for danger," was the reply.

"What happened to red?" Rose wondered.

"And why mauve? That's like a pale purple, not something flashy to get attention," Sage asked.

"That's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing. It's just a warning. If they wanted people to panic, they wouldn't use mauve."

He gestured to the monitor where an object was on it, "It's a basic flight computer. I've hacked into it, slaved the TARDIS. Where it goes, we go."

"How safe is that?" Rose asked.

"Very," the Doctor reassured.

There was a giant spark that made everyone jump.

"Okay, reasonably. Should've said reasonably there."

There was a beeping and the Doctor jumped back to the monitor, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us."

"What exactly is this thing?" Rose queried.

"No idea."

"Oh great, a mysterious object hurtling through time and space that may or may not kill us and we're chasing it," Sage muttered.

The Doctor shot her a grin, "It's mauve and dangerous! And thirty seconds from the centre of London."

The Doctor ran around the console, preparing her to land and the familiar wheezing sound commenced.

The TARDIS landed with a soft thud and Rose exited, Sage and the Doctor close behind.

"Do you know how long we can knock around space without having to bump into Earth?" the Doctor asked, in mock annoyance.

"Five days? Or is that only when we're out of milk?" Rose played along.

The Doctor shook his head with a smile, "Of all the species in the universe and it had to come out of a cow."

Sage didn't respond, her eyes fixed on the barrage balloons above.

Rose and the Doctor walked away continuing their conversation and Sage absentmindedly followed.

"What other time period had barrage balloons? Vietnam? No too late for that, what then? Oh, oh, oh! World War II!" Sage lit up in realization and hurried to follow the others.

She didn't catch up to them on time because the Doctor was entering a door and Rose was halfway up a ladder.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she threw her hands up in the air. "You know what, they're fine on their own. I'm going back to the TARDIS and I'll wait for whoever comes first."

She started her trek back, grumbling all the way.

"Rose? Sage?" The Doctor called. He rounded a corner and noticed a cat, he picked it up.

"You know, one day, just one day, maybe I'd meet someone who gets the whole don't wander off thing," he said to the cat.

"Oh, don't be a hypocrite. You wander off just as much in your own right." Sage retorted crossly. The Doctor looked up and Sage was leaning against the TARDIS door.

"I'm a Time Lord, Sage. I don't wander off," he replied.

"Oh, please that's just a fancy name. You have no idea what you're doing most of the time," she argued back, pushing off the door.

"Well, where would the fun be if I did?" he said, grinning at her.

Sage stared up at him with a cute, indignant look as she crossed her arms. The moment was broken when the TARDIS phone rang.

The two exchanged looks and Sage glanced down at the cat still in the Doctor's arms with a raised brow.

He glanced down before putting the cat down and walked over to Sage.

The Doctor opened the compartment to the phone, "How can you be ringing? What's that about? Ringing? What am I gonna do with a ringing phone?"

"I suppose you'd pick it up and see what they're ringin' about," Sage suggested.

"Don't answer it. It's not for you," a young woman interrupted.

The Doctor and Sage turned simultaneously to stare at her questioningly.

"And how do you know that?" The Doctor asked warily.

"'Cause I do," she replied promptly. "And I'm tellin' ya, don't answer it."

"If you know everything, tell us why it's ringin' then," Sage asked skeptically. "'Cause it's not even a real phone."

The woman shook her head and walked away. "Hey, wait! I'm not done, oh, whatever," Sage gave up on calling after her.

She turned back to the Doctor who shrugged. The two stared at the phone before the Doctor hesitantly picked it up.

There was nothing but silence and the Doctor shook his head at Sage's questioning look.

"Hello?" he tried. "This is the Doctor speaking, how may I help you?"

A child's voice rang out, "Mummy?"

The Doctor pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it incredulously as the child asked again, "Mummy?"

He put the phone back to his ear and asked, "Who is this? Who's speaking?"

"Are you my mummy?" was the answer.

"Who is this?" The Doctor asked more forcefully.

"Mummy?"

"How did you ring here? This isn't even a real phone, it's not connected," there was a click as the call ended.

The Doctor pulled the phone away and stared at it incredulously. He slowly put the phone back on its cradle.

He answered Sage's silent question with a sharp shake of his head.

"Where's Rose?" he asked instead.

"Dunno, last I checked she was climbing up a ladder," Sage shrugged at the Doctor's look.

There was a loud crashing sound and the pair barely exchanged looks before rushing off toward the sound, hand in hand.

They rushed around the neighborhood before hearing people speak, "The planes are coming. Can't you hear them? Into the shelter. None of your nonsense, now _move_ it!"

Following the voices, the Doctor stood atop dustbins and Sage kept watch on the ground, grumbling.

"Damn my height. Why's it that I can't see a damn thing even standing on things, ugh."

The Doctor jumped down, startling Sage who flinched. He grabbed her hand and they rushed off.

They entered a house through the back and made their way to the dining room. At least a dozen children were sat there and the young woman was herding them.

The Doctor made his way to a seat and sat down. Sage stood vigilant behind him, declining when he offered his seat.

The woman was cutting into the meat and the children were gathered around talking.

"It's got to be black market. He couldn't get this all on coupons," a young boy said seriously to another.

Sage smiled secretly at that but the woman looked up sharply, "Ernie, how many times? We are guests in this house. We will not make comments of that kind. Washing up."

The other children laughed at Ernie while he looked shamefaced.

"Oh, Nancy!" he whined.

Nancy shook her head with a smile before her gaze landed on another boy, "Haven't seen you here before."

The boy nodded his head at another one, "He told me about it."

"Sleeping rough?"

"Yes, miss," he nodded again.

"Alright then," she passed a plate full of food around. "One slice each, and I want to see each of ya chewin' properly."

The boys accepted the plate with a grateful, "Thank you, miss."

Sage sighed when the plate reached the Doctor and she already knew what he was about to do. She was proven correct when he took the plate with a too wide grin and bright, "Thanks, miss!"

The children gasped loudly at his voice and some even dropped their forks.

"It's alright!" Nancy held her arms out in reassurance, "Everybody stay where you are."

Sage sniggered when one of the boys from earlier stared at the Doctor in shock, a piece of turkey hanging from his mouth.

"Good here, innit?" The Doctor said, ignoring the stares. "Who's got the salt?"

"Back in your seats! He shouldn't be here either," Nancy ordered.

Sage popped out front behind the Doctor, "Like that ever stopped him. He sees a sign saying, 'Keep Out' and takes that as a suggestion instead."

The children had tensed at Sage's sudden appearance but relaxed when they saw that she wasn't going to do anything.

She plopped down on the Doctor's lap who grunted but didn't protest, continuing to help himself to some sauce. She settled in his lap, curling up so that the Doctor had room to move.

Sage buried her face into his jumper, the tiredness from not sleeping settling in.

"So you lot," he started, gesturing with his fork. "What's the story?"

"What'd you mean?" Ernie asked.

"You're homeless, right? Living rough?"

"Why'd you want to know? You a copper?" One of the boys asked defensively.

"If he's a copper, then I'm a queen," Sage quipped, slightly muffled from her face in the Doctor's jumper.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "She's right, I'm not a copper. What's a copper gonna do with you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving?"

Sage and the children giggled and the uncomfortable air dissipated.

"It's 1941, you lot shouldn't be in London. You should've evacuated into the country by now," the Doctor pointed out.

"I was evacuated. They took me to a farm," a boy piped up.

"So why'd you come back?"

"There was a man there…."

"Yeah same with Ernie. Two homes ago," Another interrupted.

Ernie shoved him, "Shut up. It's better on the streets anyway. Better food."

"Yeah, Nancy always gets us the best food."

There was a smile on the Doctor's face, "So that's what you do, is it Nancy?"

"What is?" she asked, a hard edge in her voice.

"Soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal, still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter and, bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town. Puddings for all! As long as the bombs don't get you."

"Something wrong with that?" Nancy asked, steely.

"Wrong with it? It's _brilliant_. I'm not sure if it's Marxism in action or a West End musical."

"Too young, Doctor," Sage commented, amused.

He nodded as Nancy glowered at the Doctor, "Why'd you follow me? What'd you want?"

"I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask."

"I did you a favour. I told you not to answer it, that's all I'm telling ya," Nancy said firmly.

"Great, thanks," he said sarcastically. "And I wanna find a blonde in a Union Jack. I mean a specific one, I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving."

The children laughed and Sage shook with silent giggles.

Nancy was unimpressed and walked over to him, yanking his plate away.

"Hey!" the Doctor cried indignantly. "What've I done wrong?"

"You took two slices," she said simply. "And you shouldn't talk about other women when you've your wife right there."

Sage shot up and accidentally hit the Doctor in the chin. They both hissed as Sage rushed out a litany of apologies.

When she finished apologizing, she turned her head to look at Nancy, "Nancy, he and I aren't married."

"Courting then, 'cause the two of you sure are sweet on each other." Sage sputtered but Nancy ignored her. Sage deflated when she realized that Nancy wasn't going to believe otherwise and settled back in the Doctor's lap.

She looked at the Doctor, "No blondes, no flags. Anything else before you two leave?"

"Yeah, there is actually. Thanks for asking. Something I've been looking for, would've fallen from the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb." The Doctor shifted slightly and grabbed a notebook and pencil from his pocket.

Flipping it open, he started to sketch, arms around Sage, "Not the usual kind anyway. Wouldn't have exploded. Would've just buried itself in the ground somewhere, and it would've looked something like…"

There was a final stroke, "This."

He showed them the drawing, and Nancy stared at it intently but didn't say anything.

There was a knock on the door and the children gasped.

"Mummy?" A child's voice sang, "Mummy, are you in there?"

Sage slid off the Doctor and went to the window, pushing the curtains aside. She jumped when there was a small child with a gas mask, knocking.

"Mummy?" The child continued.

"Who was the last one in?" Nancy asked urgently.

"Them," Ernie pointed at Sage and the Doctor.

"No, they came round the back. Who came in the front?"

"Me," a child said, paling at the realization.

"Did you close the door?" Nancy rounded on the boy.

"I-I-uh," he stuttered.

"Alf, did you close the door?" she asked, a little hysterically.

"Mummy? Mummy?" The child's voice got louder.

Nancy rushed down the hallway, and shut and bolted the door. She backed away from the door, staring at the shadow of the child, terrified.

The Doctor and Sage had followed behind her, "What's that then?" The Doctor asked, concerned.

"It's never easy being the only child left out in the cold," he mentioned off-handedly. Sage stood quietly on the side and grasped his hand in comfort.

"I suppose you'd know," Nancy replied snidely.

"I do actually, yes," he smiled pleasantly.

Nancy huffed, "It's not exactly a child," pushing past them to the dining room.

"Mummy."

Sage and the Doctor watched the children pass slightly confused.

"Mummy?"

Sage let go of the Doctor's hand and went to the door, "Are you alright dear?"

The child stuck his hand through the letterbox, and Sage saw the y shaped scar on the back of his hand.

"Please let me in, mummy," the child said, pleading.

Sage reached to grab his hand when there was a loud shattering. The child withdrew his hand quickly.

"You mustn't let him touch ya!" Nancy cried.

"What happens if he touches you?" The Doctor asked, Sage coming back to his side.

"He'll make you like him," she answered cryptically.

"And what's he like?" Sage asked.

"I've gotta go," Nancy sidestepped her question, stepping away.

"Nancy, what's he like?" The Doctor asked again.

She hesitated before saying, "He's empty."

The phone rang and Nancy nearly jumped out of her skin, "It's him. He can make phones ring, he can. Just like with that police box, you saw."

Sage and the Doctor exchanged looks before the Doctor picked up the phone, "Are you my mummy?" The child asked.

Nancy snatched the phone out of the Doctor's hand and slammed the phone down.

The radio turned itself on, and music played but the child's voice was over it, "Mummy? Please let me in, mummy."

Sage turned the tuner but stopped when a toy monkey suddenly sprang to life.

"Muu-mmy, mu-mmy, mu-mmy," the child said through the monkey. The Doctor picked the toy up.

"Stay if you want," Nancy said before she left.

The child stuck his hand through the letterbox again, "Mummy, let me in. Please, mummy."

This time the Doctor knelt by the letterbox, Sage behind him.

" _Please_ let me in," he begged.

"Your mummy isn't here." The Doctor tried.

"Are you my mummy?" The child asked innocently.

"No mummies here. None but us chickens," the Doctor said with a smile on his face.

Sage coughed, and the Doctor corrected, "Us chickens and Sage."

"I'm scared," the child said with a small voice.

"Why are the other children scared of you?"

"Please let me in, mummy. I'm scared of the planes and bombs."

The Doctor turned to look at Sage who had sorrowful look in her eyes. He sighed and said, "Okay, I'm opening the door now."

The child withdrew his hand from the letterbox and the Doctor stood up. He drew back the bolt and opened the door, but the child was gone.

He exchanged a worried look with Sage before the two took off down the street.

"What happened to the kid that made everyone so scared of him?" Sage asked.

"I don't know, but it seemed like Nancy's involved with it."

"That why we're following her?"

The two turned a corner toward train tracks. There was a faint figure of a woman hurrying down them. The Doctor renewed his efforts in answer and she followed after him.

Nancy hurried into a house, checking every so often over her shoulder. Sage and the Doctor walked up to her, standing in the doorway, and Nancy spun around.

"How'd you follow me here?" she demanded.

"Good at following, me. Got the nose for it," the Doctor replied happily.

"People can't follow me if I don't want them to," she said, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"My nose has special powers," he replied nonchalantly. Sage bit back the smile threatening to spread across her face.

"Yeah? That why it's… uh."

"What?" he asked defensively.

Nancy shook her head, "Nothing."

"What?" he persisted and Sage was shaking with silent giggles.

"Nothing!" she teased. "Do your ears have special powers too?"

Sage barked out a laugh before immediately covering her mouth. The other two looked at her, Nancy with a smile and the Doctor with a betrayed look on his face.

"Sorry, sorry," she managed to force out. "Can't breathe."

Sage forced herself to take a deep breath and stopped laughing.

"Okay, I'm okay. Continue on," she waved at them.

The Doctor shook his head with a rueful smile, "Nancy, there's something chasing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right?"

Nancy turned away, "Goodbye mister, miss."

"Nancy, please," Sage begged. "Give us the information and we'll be on our way, promise."

Nancy turned back, and bit her lip. The indecision on her face was obvious, "There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station."

"Take us there." The Doctor demanded.

Nancy shook her head, "There're soldiers and guards. You'll never get through, but…"

"But?" Sage asked hopefully.

"You sure you really wanna know what's been going on?"

"We really wanna know," the Doctor said.

"Then there's someone you have to meet first."

"Who's that?" Sage asked curiously.

"The Doctor," Nancy replied simply.

The Doctor and Sage's brows furrowed and Nancy turned away to walk.

"Future you?" Sage questioned.

The Doctor shook his head, "If it was, I'd know," he tapped his head, and Sage nodded in understanding.

She looked over at Nancy walking away, "C'mon else we'll lose her."

The two quickly followed Nancy, staying close behind.

"Should we worry more about where Rose is?" Sage asked. "Because I am and I'm trying my best not to have a panic attack about that right now."

The Doctor opened his mouth, but Nancy interrupted, "There, that's where it is," she pointed at a securely enforced area.

"The bomb's under that tarpaulin. They put the fence up over night. See that building? The hospital."

The Doctor took out a pair of binoculars, zooming into the pointed area. He brought the binoculars down and offered it to Sage who declined.

He shrugged and looked back into them, "What about it?"

Sage squinted behind her glasses, making out soldiers and searchlights.

"That's where the Doctor is."

"Why're you so adamant on us talking to the Doctor?" Sage asked.

"The Doctor knows more about the boy than I do. He had it, talked to it and studied it."

She stared intently at the bomb, "Maybe then you won't want to know what's there."

Nancy began to walk away, "Where're you going?" The Doctor asked.

"There was a lot of food in that house. I've got mouths to feed. Should be safe enough now." Nancy answered.

"Before you go, can I ask? Who'd you lose? Cuz a young woman like you, mothering those kids, you're trying to make up for who you lost, yeah?" Sage asked kindly.

Nancy swallowed hard, "My little brother. Jamie. One night I went out looking for food. Same night that thing fell. I told him not to follow me, told him it was dangerous, but he just... he just didn't like being on his own." Her voice broke and she looked away.

Sage reached out and squeezed Nancy's hand in comfort before dropping it.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked knowingly.

Nancy gave a wet laugh, "In the middle of an air raid? What'd ya think happened?"

The Doctor nodded before smiling, "Amazing."

"What is?"

"1941." Above planes dropped bombs and a barrage balloon hovered above them. There were loud explosions heard near them.

"Right now, not very far from here, a German war machine is rolling up the map of Europe. Country after country, falling like dominoes. Nothing can stop it. Nothing. Until one, tiny, damp little island says "no". 'No'. Not here. A mouse in front of a lion."

The Doctor lowered his binoculars and looked directly at Nancy, Sage smiling slightly.

"You're amazing, the lot of you. Dunno what you do to Hitler, but you frighten the hell out of me. Off you go then… do what you've gotta do. Save the world."

Nancy stared at him, bemused before walking away.

"You're a good man, Doctor," Sage commented.

"No, I'm really not. You don't want to know what I can do," the Doctor said.

Sage stared at him for a long time, "Maybe I don't, but I know what you've done for the universe, if the TARDIS's constant bragging is something to go by. And maybe you feel like you're a monster, but I don't think you are."

The two were quiet as they walked to the gates of the hospital.

"Thank you," the Doctor said quietly after several moments. Sage didn't reply, only squeezed his hand tighter.

When they reached the gate, it was locked. The Doctor reached into his pocket with his free hand and took out his sonic.

He flicked a switch and the lock sparked before unlocking. Sage pulled the chain off and cast it aside as the Doctor opened the gate.

They walked in and entered a dark ward. There were rows and rows of people lying on beds, gas masks covering their entire faces.

"Oh my god," Sage breathed out in horror. She gripped the Doctor's hand tighter in terror.

The Doctor tugged her away, "C'mon let's go find this Doctor."

They exited the ward and followed the brighter hallway, there was another ward which was lit better than the other.

Even more rows of people lying lifelessly with gas masks filled the room. There was a noise and Sage jumped.

The Doctor pulled her behind him protectively as they turned around.

An old man entered, a hand up in surrender, "My apologies, I hadn't meant to scare you."

The Doctor relaxed minutely and Sage cautiously came forward to stand by the Doctor's side.

"You're the Doctor?" Sage asked warily.

"I am, Doctor Constantine," he nodded. "And who are you?"

"Curious about them," she nodded at the people. "Nancy sent us."

"Nancy? That means you've been asking about the bomb."

"Yes," the Doctor answered. "Why're they wearing gas masks?"

"They're not," Doctor Constantine answered cryptically.

"What in the world does that mean?" Sage asked incredulously.

"Check them out for yourself," he waved them off. He staggered to a chair, sitting down heavily.

The Doctor released Sage's hand and went to check the people.

"Don't touch the flesh else you'll become just like them," Constantine warned.

"Were they caught in the blast?" Sage asked.

"No," he laughed before hacking. Sage approached him worried, but he waved her off.

"You're sick. Why're you still here working?" she asked, concerned. She stayed hovering over him.

"Dying, actually. I'm only here because no one else can. Are you a doctor?" he asked, addressing the Doctor.

"I have my moments," the Doctor answered nonchalantly.

"Have you examined any of them?" he asked.

"Just the one, and the injuries are extensive. Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side…" he ran the sonic over the other side.

"Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right. There's some scarring on the back of the hand and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh but I can't see any burns."

"Examine another one," Constantine suggested.

The Doctor turned his head but did as asked. There was a quick scan and the Doctor turned the sonic off.

"This isn't possible," he said incredulously.

"What isn't?" Sage asked.

He ignored her and went to another body. And another. And another.

"How? They all have the same injuries!"

"Yes." he said simply.

"Exactly the same. Identical, all of them. Right down to the scar on the back of the hand."

Doctor Constantine looked down at the scar on his hand and Sage followed his line of sight. Her eyes widened and she gasped quietly.

Sage backed away, positioning herself by the door.

"How did this happen? How did it start?" The Doctor asked quickly.

"When that bomb dropped, there was only one victim," Constantine started.

"Dead?"

"At first. His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and nurse who had treated him, who had touched him, had those exact same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward had the exact same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries, as plague. Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of death?"

"The head trauma," the Doctor said automatically.

"No."

"Asphyxiation," he tried again.

"No."

"They're not dead," Sage said quietly.

"What?" the Doctor said incredulously, face turned in surprise at her.

"She's right," Constantine nodded. "They're not dead."

He rapped his cane loudly against a metal bin. All of a sudden the patients shot up.

Sage yelped quietly, jumping slightly.

"Okay, who's scared? I am, I'm never gonna look at gas masks the same way again."

"It's alright." Constantine assured them. "They're harmless. They just… sort of, sit there. No heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just… don't die."

"And they've just been left here? Nobody's doing anything?" The Doctor asked.

The bodies laid down again, "I try to make them comfortable as possible. What else is there?"

Constantine sighed, "Before this war, I was a husband, father and grandfather. Now I am not, but I am still a doctor."

"Yeah," the Doctor admitted. "Know the feeling."

Constantine started hacking and coughing loudly, "Stay back, stay back," he warned.

"Listen, top floor. Room 802's where they took the first victim - the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again."

"Jamie was the first victim," Sage said with realization and pity.

"Yes, yes," he coughed loudly. "Go to her and she mi- Mi- Mu- mum, mummy. Are you my mummy?"

Sage and the Doctor watched in horror as gas mask protruded horribly out of Constantine's mouth. His eyes became the gas mask, and it fused onto his face, and he went limp.

"Leaving? That sounds like a great idea right now," Sage suggested nervously.

"Hello?" A voice said in the distance.

The Doctor and Sage looked at each other, "Rose!" before quickly exiting.

They walked out and met two people walking toward them.

A man in a period era jacket shook the Doctor's hand, "Good evening. Hope I'm not interrupting, Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over."

Rose turned to the Doctor as Jack's eyes fell onto Sage, "Though not enough about you."

His smile turned flirtatious, and he reached to grab her hand. He kissed the back of her hand, "Captain Jack Harkness, and who might you be, pretty princess?"

Sage retracted her hand with a slight grimace, discreetly wiping it on her jacket.

"Sage, and I'd appreciate it if you toned down the innuendos toward me. It makes me uncomfortable," Sage said.

Jack gave a small nod of consent and Sage smiled, "For your information though, I'm not a princess. I'm a queen."

Jack chuckled, "Feisty, alright, Queenie. Anything for you."

Sage stiffened at the nickname and instantly realized who the Face of Boe was. That cheeky face!

"Done with your nattering?" The Doctor interruped her thoughts with an irritable tone.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Real pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Spock."

The Doctor turned with a bemused look at Rose and Jack walked away.

Sage giggled before hurrying after him, "So what's a guy like yourself doing here?"

"I wanna make a deal to some Time Agents, just my luck you came," he winked.

Sage swatted at him, "I told you not to flirt with me."

"Fair, what're a couple of Time Agents like yourselves doing here?" he asked.

The two reached a door and Sage pushed it open, "Look for yourself."

Jack looked at her curiously before going to scan a body, "Impossible."

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?" The Doctor demanded.

"What?"

"He said it was a warship. He stole it. Parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's gonna fall on it - unless _we_ make him an offer," Rose added.

"What kind of warship?" The Doctor asked harshly.

"Does it matter?" Jack asked, agitated.

"Okay," Sage, ever the mediator, intervened. "Tone it down, boys. Before we get out a measuring stick."

The Doctor clenched his jaw and Jack blew out a harsh breath.

"What's the ship got to do with this?" Jack gritted out.

"This started at the bomb site. It's got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?"

"An ambulance!" Jack fumbled with his wrist device and showed a hologram of the ship.

"That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels, threw you the bait…"

"Con man?" Sage asked.

"Yeah! It was a con, I wanted to sell it to you then destroy it before you found out it was junk."

"But you said it was a warship," Rose protested.

"They have ambulances in wars," he walked away, annoyed. "It was a con, I'm conning you, that's what I am, a con man. I thought you were Time Agents but you're not, are you?"

"Just a couple more freelancers," Rose said.

"Ahh… should've known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour, I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain? At least Queenie here wore the right coat."

Sage flushed as incredulous eyes turned on her and she shrugged.

Jack continued, "Anyway…. Whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship."

"What is happening here, Doctor?" Rose asked curiously.

"Human DNA is being rewritten, by an idiot." he answered.

"What'd you mean?"

"I dunno, some kind of virus? It's converting human beings into that. But why? What's the point?"

"Hey Rose, how'd you meet Jack?" Sage asked out of the blue.

"Oh um, there was this little boy atop a roof and a rope swung down, turns out it was a part of a barrage balloon and it took me with it. I was swinging there, then Jack rescued me." She answered while examining a body.

The body sat up suddenly and Rose jumped back.

Sage pulled her away, "Careful, touch 'em and you'll turn into 'em."

All the bodies soon sat up and got off the bed. They began to enclose around the four.

"Mummy," they said repeatedly.

"What's happening?" Rose cried.

"I don't know," the Doctor said, at a loss.

The chants began to get louder as the bodies closed in on the four, backing them up against a wall.

"Mummy?"

 **That was 'The Empty Child'!**

 **This took me way too long, but I kept struggling with certain dialogues. It turned out as good as I can hope for. There was some Rose and Sage bonding time, good ol' Doctor and Sage comforting and just Sage comforting and dealing with everyone's problems except hers. Oh Sage, when are you going to talk about _your_ feelings? Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited! You guys are amazing and see you next week in the next chapter!**


	7. The Doctor Dances

**_Previously:_**

 _"What's happening?" Rose cried._ _"I don't know," the Doctor said, at a loss._ _The chants began to get louder as the bodies closed in on the four, backing them up against a wall._ _"Mummy?"_

 ** _Now:_**

The gas mask people surrounded the four and Sage was worried that they actually were going to change into them.

Until the Doctor stared at them firmly, "Go to your room," and said it as though addressing a disobedient child.

The other three watched in awe as the gas mask people hesitated.

"Go to your room!" he tried again, louder and sounding even more displeased.

The gas mask people cocked their head to the side. Rose and Jack exchanged looks and Sage mouthed 'Holy shit.'

"I mean it, I am very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross! Go. To. Your. Room!" he practically bellowed.

He pointed in no particular direction and they meekly turned away, going back into their beds.

The Doctor sighed with relief, "I'm really glad that worked. Those would've been _terrible_ last words." he smiled at them.

"Holy shiitake mushrooms, that was bloody brilliant," Sage enthused.

The Doctor smiled down at her, "Why, thank you." he said, pleased.

Sage grinned at him before spinning on her heel to face Jack. She smiled sweetly at him before balling her fist and clocking him in the jaw.

"Ow! Queenie, What the hell?" he asked, rubbing his jaw.

"That's for being a jackass an' tryin' to con us," she said, gritting her teeth through the pain.

"If it helps, it's not for the money. And it was a burnt-out med transport, it was empty." he defended, stretching his jaw.

"How was your con supposed to work?" The Doctor asked as Sage went over to Rose.

"Why're they all wearing gas masks?" Rose whispered to Sage.

"They're not, it's flesh and bone," Sage answered back with a whisper, ignoring the throbbing pain in her knuckles.

"Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space-junk... let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth. Convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put 50% up front, oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for. Never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con," Jack said, settling into a chair.

The Doctor scoffed, "Yeah, perfect."

"The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners, Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day." Jack laughed at his own joke, but the Doctor just gave him a look.

His laughter died off, "Getting a hint of disapproval, here."

"Take a look around the room. This is what your 'harmless piece of space-junk' did."

"It was a burnt-out medical transporter," he protested. "It was empty."

The Doctor gave him a dark look before stalking toward the exit, "Sage, Rose."

"We getting outta here?" Rose asked.

"We're going upstairs."

The Doctor left and the two followed after him. Jack jumped up, calling after him.

"I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living, I harmed no one! I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it."

"I'll tell you what's happening," the Doctor said, stomping out the door. "You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day."

A loud siren sounded in the distance, startling everyone.

"What's that?" Rose questioned.

"The all-clear." Jack answered with a shrug.

"I wish," the Doctor said, grabbing Sage's non-injured hand.

"As if we're that lucky," Sage quipped.

The Doctor shook his head and walked out the door, holding Sage's hand and dragging her with him.

Rose and Jack followed after them.

They quickly lost sight of the two, "Doctor!"

"Mr. Spock!" They called.

"His name's the Doctor!" Sage called.

They dashed toward her voice, going past a flight of stairs and the Doctor popped his head from behind a banister, "Have you got a blaster?"

Rose and Jack skidded to a stop, backtracking to him.

"Sure."

They ran up the stairs, stopping behind a door.

"The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken," the Doctor said.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"Let's find out." He turned his head to Jack, "Get it open."

Jack grinned and pointed a blaster at the door.

"What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver?" Rose asked quietly.

He shook his head, "Nothing."

Jack had cut a perfect square around the lock of the door, and it squeaked open.

Rose looked impressed while Sage whispered to the Doctor, "Didn't want the newbie to make fun of your screwdriver?"

The Doctor shot her a sharp look and she grinned, the pain a dull throb. He sighed, shaking his head, "Sonic blaster, 51st century. Weapon Factories of Villengard?"

"You've been to the factories?" Jack asked, surprised.

The Doctor took the blaster out of Jack's hands, inspecting it, "Once."

"Well they're gone now, Destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vapourized the lot." Jack said with a slight pout.

The Doctor handed back the blaster with a pleasant smile, "Like I said, once. There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good."

Sage threw her free hand up in the air, "How're you allowed anywhere?"

"My amazing charm and charisma," he answered seriously.

"Doctor, you have the same amount of charisma as a puppet with no strings."

The Doctor pouted slightly and Sage laughed, "Don't worry, dear, you've managed to charm me and all the others to come with you, hadn't you?"

Jack whispered to Rose, "Are they always like this?"

She shrugged, "First time I'm really seeing it, but she always has a quick reply so yeah."

"Fun."

"Yeah," she said with a small put out sigh. She walked into the room and Jack barked out a laugh before following.

The inside of the room was trashed. Sage could easily see that through the darkness of the room. The Doctor switched on the light and it was even worse.

Papers were strewn all over the ground. Tables were flipped over and glass surrounded the floor.

"What'd you think?" The Doctor addressed Jack.

"Something got out of here…." He started slowly.

"A five-year old could've told us that," Sage said dryly.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Something powerful and angry."

"I'll take blatant observation for twelve hundred, Alex," Sage said derisively.

"I'd like to see you try," Jack shot back.

Sage glanced up at the Doctor who gave her an exasperated smile before nodding.

"Gladly. It's a child obviously, you can see the drawings in the other room," she nodded at the room.

Sage picked up a teddy bear, its head flopped in her hand, "His name's Jamie. He died the night that transport dropped down, right where it fell. Something must've been in it to infect him like that, something powerful like you said. But it doesn't seem like an invasion, there's not a clear objective. If I had a guess, it's more like an accident that spread out so much that it can't be contained anymore."

Her tone grew heavy with sorrow at the thought of Jamie and she squeezed the bear in comfort, she cleared her throat, "What did you do to Rose's hands?"

"What?" he asked, still in shock with what she said.

"Rose's hands, she said you found her hanging off a rope. Hanging that long, she would've gotten some severe rope burns, but when I saw her hands they were healthy, healed and perfectly fine. What'd you give her?"

"Nanogenes, they're little robots that heal physical flaws."

Sage had a thoughtful look on her face, she was about to say something before Doctor Constantine's voice interrupted.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Where's my mummy? Are you my mummy?"

"Did you turn that on?" Sage asked the Doctor who nodded.

"I know that voice," Rose said.

Sage nodded, "The child you were chasing, Jamie, same little boy."

"Mummy? Mummy! Are you my mummy?"

"Always 'are you my mummy' like he doesn't know. Why doesn't he know?" Rose asked.

"Maybe no one told him," Sage said, letting go of the Doctor's hand and wandering toward the other room.

"Can you sense it?" The Doctor asked, starting to pace.

"Sense what?" Jack asked and Sage distantly heard the reels of the tape flap, she filed that away for later.

"Coming out of the walls, can you feel it?" he turned to look at Rose and Jack.

"Funny little human brains, how do you get around in those things?"

"Don't be rude!" Sage called from the other room. He grumbled but went back to pacing.

Rose rolled her eyes, "When he's stressed, he likes to insult species," she said to Jack.

"I'm here!" the child called.

Sage gasped, the bed and toys finally making sense in her mind. "Doctor! Doctor! We gotta get outta here!" Sage called, running out of the other room.

She nearly slipped before catching herself, "You sent him to his room. _This_ is his room!"

The Doctor's eyes widened and the flapping of the reels were deafening in the room.

"I'm here now, can't you see me?" The child said.

The Doctor spun to look at the tape recorder, where the child was standing next to it.

"Are you my mummy?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. He was staring right at Rose.

"Doctor?" Rose asked, scared.

"Okay... on my signal... make for the door. Now!" Jack ordered and violently thrust out a banana, pointing it threateningly at the child.

The Doctor grinned before producing Jack's blaster from his pocket, pointing and shooting at a wall.

"Go! Now! Don't drop the banana!" he ushered.

They hopped through the wall and Jack cried out, "Why not?"

"Good source of potassium!" the Doctor replied simply.

They were back in the corridor, the child was approaching them from the other room.

Jack yanked the blaster from the Doctor's hands, "Give me that."

He fiddled with the controls before shooting at the wall again, "Digital rewind," he said smugly. The walls rebuilt themselves, effectively blocking the child.

He tossed the banana back at the Doctor, "Nice switch."

"It's from the Groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate."

"There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?" Jack asked.

"Bananas are good," the Doctor replied simply.

The child thumped on the door and there was a large crack that appeared.

"What the hell?" Sage asked, incredulously. "He's like five, how'd he get super strength?"

"Not now! Come on!" the Doctor said, running toward a flight of stairs.

They rushed down and entered a corridor. Doors burst open and more gas mask people flooded out, calling, "Mummy."

They backtracked and found themselves back at the start. The cracks in the wall were getting larger and the dust was falling from it.

"It's keeping us here so it can get to us," the Doctor said.

"It's controlling them?" Jack asked.

"It is them, it's every living thing in the building."

"Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and a triple-enfolded sonic disruptor. Doc, what you got?"

The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver, "I've got, oh never mind."

Jack was looking at all the gas masks, "What? What've you got?"

"It's sonic," he said.

"Sonic? Sonic what? Cannon? Disruptor?" The gas masks were getting stubbornly closer.

"It's sonic, leave it at that," he said harshly.

"You know normally, I'd love to take this chance to tease you," Sage interrupted. "But I'd really like to live through this first. Rose!"

Rose grabbed Jack's wrist and pointed the blaster toward the floor, "Going down!"

The child just managed to punch through the wall and Sage got a glimpse of it as she fell with the others.

She fell to the floor with a groan, "There're three of you here and of course I didn't get to fall on any of you."

Jack hurriedly switched the digital rewind on and remade the ceiling.

"Could've used a warning," the Doctor groaned.

"Ugh, the gratitude," Rose said.

"She did warn you," Sage pointed out, still on the ground as the others stood up. "Sorry, your little pissing contest blinded you."

"Bit more of a warning than just going down, then," the Doctor amended. "Are you just gonna lay there, rest of the time?"

The patients started to get up out of the bed with a groan. Sage shot up, "Nope!"

They rushed to the door, but it was locked. Jack tried to blast it open, "Dammit!"

He stepped back, banging it. The Doctor rolled his eyes and used his sonic.

Jack whacked the blaster angrily, "It's the special features, they really drain the battery."

"The battery?!" Rose shrieked.

"Oh, just shift!" Sage said, pulling Rose through the door with a slight wince.

They dashed through and went into a storeroom. The Doctor slammed the door behind them, locking it with his sonic.

"What is that?" Jack asked, slightly breathless.

"Sonic screwdriver."

"Seriously? A screwdriver? Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, 'ooh let's make it sonic'?" Jack asked snidely.

"What, never been bored?" The Doctor defended.

Sage shook her head, peering out the window, "That's a no go," she muttered.

"Never mind the sonic, assets, assets. What've got?"

"Well, I've got a banana and at a pinch you could put up some shelves," Jack said with a slight sneer.

"Window's a no go either, barred, sheer drop of seven stories," Sage informed.

"And no other exits," Rose said, looking around.

Jack settled comfortably into a chair, "Well the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?"

"Where'd you pick this one up?" The Doctor said with an unimpressed look.

"Doctor," Rose warned.

"She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance," Jack said with a grin.

Rose shifted uncomfortably and Sage smacked the back of Jack's head.

"Ow, what's with all the abuse?" Jack whined.

"Stop winding them up," she said. "And do you have a head made of stones? I think my hand got injured even more."

Sage was rubbing her hand in pain, looking down at it.

"Okay, one, we want to get out of here," The Doctor started. "Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?"

"Yeah, Jack's disappeared," Rose said in wonder.

"Oh, he's gonna get an even harder smack now," Sage said when she looked up.

"Okay, so he's vanished into thin air. Why is it always the great looking ones who do that?" Rose said wistfully.

The Doctor gave her a look, "I'm making an effort not to be insulted here."

"You know you literally did that before you picked me up, didn't you?" Sage asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

The Doctor was at a loss at what to say and was saved by the radio turning on.

"Rose? Queenie? Doctor? Can you hear me?" his voice came through slightly tinny.

Sage, being the closest, picked it up. She turned it around, confused when she saw the ripped out wires. She showed it to the Doctor and Rose who looked equally confused

"I'm on my ship, used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you." he said, apologetic.

"It's security-keyed to my molecular structure. I'm working on it, hang in there," Jack explained, and Sage heard him fiddling with controls.

"How're you speaking to us?" The Doctor asked.

"Om-com," and Sage could hear the smugness in his voice. "I can speak through anything with a speaker grill."

"Now there's a coincidence," the Doctor said.

"What is?" Jack asked.

"The child can Om-com too."

"It can?" Rose questioned.

The Doctor nodded, "Anything with a speaker grill. Even the TARDIS phone."

"What, you mean it can phone us?"

"And I can hear you," the child interrupted with a singing voice. Sage yelped quietly, dropping the radio.

"Coming to find you. I'm coming to fiiiind you."

"Doctor, can you hear that?" Jack asked.

"Loud and clear."

"I'll block it, least I can do."

"Coming to find you, mummy!"

"Remember this, Rose?" Glenn Miller's _Moonlight Serenade_ clicked on and its soft tune filled the room.

Sage and the Doctor simultaneously turned to look at Rose, Sage teasing and the Doctor questioningly.

"It's sorta… our song," she explained uncomfortably.

"Your song, huh?" Sage asked innocently.

"Oh, don't you start," Rose scolded. Sage grinned and nudged her shoulder.

They watched as the Doctor rolled his eyes fondly before moving to a wall.

He took out his sonic again and started scanning. Sage and Rose exchanged looks.

"What're you doing?" Rose asked.

"Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete. Loosen the bars." he explained.

"You don't think he's coming back?" Sage questioned curiously.

"Wouldn't bet my life," the Doctor said easily.

"Why don't you trust him?" Rose asked.

"I've got a bunch of reasons," Sage muttered.

"Why do you?" The Doctor retorted with a glance at Sage. Sage wandered away, giving them some semblance of privacy.

"Saved my life. Bloke wise, that's right up there with flossing."

Rose softened, "I trust him 'cause he's like you, 'cept with dating and dancing."

The Doctor shot her an amused look, "You think that I don't dance?"

"What?" Rose asked, surprised.

"You just assume that I don't dance," he smirked.

"Well, do you?" Her tone turned slightly husky.

"Nine hundred years, I've learned a thing or two," he replied coolly.

"Oh god," Sage groaned quietly, dropping her head into her hands, "Kill me now. I knew I shouldn't've agreed to come."

Sage hissed slightly at the pain and jerked her hand away, rubbing at the sores. She tuned out the others and looked at the bruises.

Her knuckles were turning a nasty purple and her palm was still slightly red.

"That's a nasty bruise," a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Sage yelped and flailed wildly, clipping her knuckles again.

She hissed in pain, cradling her hand close to her chest.

"Shoot! Sorry about that, Queenie." Jack apologized.

"It's fine, goddammit, I thought it was healing but running for my life seems to be counteracting that factor," she tried for a joke.

"It's probably because you didn't wrap it," Jack said, disapproving.

"Might be," she laughed. "No time for first aid though, currently in the middle of running for our lives, remember?"

Sage glanced around, taking in the spaceship, "By the way, how'd you teleport me on? I thought you left."

Jack makes a soft, wounded noise, "I wouldn't leave so soon, I'm not that kind of guy, Queenie."

She smiled sheepishly, "I didn't mean it like that, sorry. It's just that guys, well people, aren't really my strong suit."

Jack stopped rummaging around, bringing out a small kit, "Didn't seem that way earlier, not with your left hook."

Sage rubbed the back of her neck, "I get protective of friends. And you seemed like a wham, bam, thank you ma'am kinda guy."

"Yeah, I got that," he said coldly. "Here give me your hand."

Jack gently took her hand, and felt for swelling and damage.

"You're lucky, it's not broken," he chided.

"Really? I thought when I fell on it, I broke it." she said, surprised.

"When'd you fall on it?" he asked, horrified.

"When we fell through the ground, why'd you think I was still on the ground? It certainly wasn't for the comfort." she retorted.

"Queenie, Sage," Jack sighed. "You can't just hide your injuries."

"Why not?" she asked defensively. "It's nothing I can't handle."

"I'm not saying you're weak, I'm saying that it'll get worse if you keep doing this, " he said sternly.

Sage reared up but then deflated, "You're right." she said meekly.

"Glad you think so," he smiled. Jack wrapped her hand in a splint, something cold on the wrap.

"Why're you splinting it? Don't you have those nanogenes still?" she asked, slightly glad he didn't bring out the robots.

"Did you want them? 'Cause you seem like a slow route kinda gal. None of those quick and easy methods," he asked, raising his brow.

"You're right, I am and I don't, but I- Dammit I'm cocking this up," she cursed.

Jack finished wrapping her hand and she flexed it experimentally. The pain was better and more manageable than before and she smiled.

Sage surged up for a hug, wrapping her arms around Jack's neck and dangling her legs above the floor. Jack made a noise of surprise before accepting the hug.

"Not that I'm not grateful for the hug, but what's it for?"

Sage released him and smiled widely, "For coming back, and I'm so, so sorry for punching you and treating you horribly and well everything really. I just really hate bullies."

"But you're not one, I can see that now. And I'm really, really sorry," she rushed out.

Jack smirked, "Queenie, it's fine. I forgive you."

Sage breathed out a sigh of relief, "I'm really glad that you did because I'm pretty sure after this, Rose is gonna ask you to join and it'd be awkward if we weren't friends."

"How'd you figure that?"

Sage shrugged, "Rose has a thing for pretty boys."

"Mickey Smith pretty then?"

Sage hummed, "I mean I guess, he's not what'd I go for, but I can see the appeal. Wait, how'd you know who Mickey is?"

Jack grinned, "Had a run in with psychic paper earlier and had our minds wander a bit."

Sage shook her head, "Oh my gosh, we have the same sense of humour. Sarcastic, mocking, shameless. Why didn't I see that before? That's it, I'm adopting you."

"Wait what?" Jack asked, confused by the turn of events.

"Yep," Sage nodded decisively. "You're my new brother, I've decided."

"Don't I get a say in this adoption?" Jack asked, amused.

"Nope!" Sage cheerily answered. "Roll with it, it's better for everyone. Shouldn't you be teleporting the others now?"

"Oh!" Jack looked startled. "You're right, here let me just-" he turned around and fiddled with the controls.

The other two appeared quietly and in startlingly close proximity.

Jack made a face of surprise and Sage blanched. He gestured between the two and she shook her head.

He sidled up next to her, putting his arm over her shoulder, "I thought you and him were-"

"No, no," she quickly and quietly denied. "I'm pretty sure Rose called dibs."

He pulled her closer to his side, "Well, I've got dibs on you."

Sage flushed hotly, "Just interrupt them!" she hissed.

Jack rolled his eyes but did as requested, "Actually I quit. Nobody takes my frock."

The two jumped in surprise, taking in their new surroundings.

The Doctor's eyes narrowed in on Jack's arm around Sage and Jack tightened his grip in response.

Sage didn't notice the gesture, "I love how caught up you two were in your flirting. Wait, sorry," she grinned brightly. "I meant to say _dancing_."

It was Rose's turn to flush bright red, but she looked all too pleased with herself.

The Doctor stuttered, "That wasn't- we weren't- we were only talking about dancing!"

Jack smirked, "Didn't seem like talking."

"Didn't seem like dancing," Rose said, shooting the Doctor a look.

Sage snorted, burying her face into Jack's side. Jack's smile widened and he hugged her even closer.

"Queenie, you need to let me go," he said after a while.

"Why?" she whined. She had stopped paying attention to the conversation again, but gathered the gist of it.

"I'm taking us to the crash site, and for that you'll need to let go of me."

"Fine," she grumbled, releasing him. "But I'm doing this under protest."

"You can cuddle me later," Jack promised.

"I'm holding you to that," Sage said with a smile.

He rolled his eyes and went back to the controls. The Doctor came up to her, "Since when were you so chummy with Jack?"

"Since he teleported me onto his ship and we settled our differences," she held back the bit about him wrapping her fractured hand. She didn't think the Doctor would appreciate that when he was already so disapproving.

"Right, need I remind you that he's a con man?" he said, condescendingly.

"We've all got our quirks."

"Quirks? Sage, he's a thief!"

"Oh don't be a hypocrite!" she said, raising her voice. Sage took a deep breath before calmly saying, "You stole the TARDIS too. Don't undermine that. Why're you so against him?"

"Why aren't you?"

"No, you aren't doing that deflection with another question thing. Answer me," she demanded.

She was met with silence and she scoffed, "Fine don't, I don't really care right now. Answer me when you want, but we gotta go. Jack landed a minute ago."

Sage turned, and immediately felt bad at her tone. She knew he was looking after her, making sure she was safe.

But the patronizing and condescending tone aggravated her to no end. She knew Jack had a rough past, that she could piece together.

She knew that he started off bad, but who would she be if she didn't give second chances? She wouldn't be herself if she didn't.

Understanding the reasoning was one thing, but condoning it was another. She didn't condone Jack's being a con man, but she understood why.

The Doctor made it seem like she was five and didn't know the difference between a fork and a spoon.

And she had had enough of that in her lifetime. She sighed, then held out her uninjured hand, "C'mon, they're leaving us behind."

He looked at her hand, with a disbelieving look.

She sighed again, and snatched his hand. Sage led them out of the ship, tugging him toward Rose and Jack.

They caught up to them by a rail station near the bomb site.

"There you two are!" Jack exclaimed. "I was just showing Rose, there's the bomb," he pointed.

"They've got Algy on duty, must be important," he mused.

"You distracting him, Jack?" Sage asked with a waggle of her eyebrows.

Jack smirked deviously and left in answer.

"Wait, what?" Rose asked, confused by the turn of events.

"Relax, he's a 51st century guy. He's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing." The Doctor said, his mood better than before.

"How flexible?" Rose asked, curious.

"As flexible as a human pretzel," Sage grinned.

"What, that's what we do when we get out there? That's our mission? We seek new life, and-and-" Rose sputtered for a response.

"Dance," the Doctor's mood returned and his grin was a smidge from blinding.

They watched as Jack jumped into the bomb site and conversed with Algy.

Sage watched with amusement until Algy's expression became pinched.

"Something's wrong," Sage said quickly.

"What? How can you tell?" The Doctor asked.

Sage made a noise of impatience, "Jack's back tensed, he stepped back and Algy's face is in pain. Something's wrong," she repeated.

There was a small cry of pain and Sage and the others spun to see Algy drop to the floor in pain.

They watched in horror as Algy's face transformed into a gas mask. Jack was stock still in horror.

"Stay back!" the Doctor cried to the soldiers running toward them.

"You men," Jack ordered, recovering. "Stay away!"

The others rushed over to Jack and Rose hovered over Algy's lifeless body.

"The effect's becoming air-borne," the Doctor said worriedly. "Accelerating."

"What's keeping us safe?" Rose asked just as worried.

"Nothing."

"Oh great, when you want to worry me, tell me, okay?" Sage snapped. She sighed then sirens sounded, startling her.

Jack looked up, "Ah here they come again."

"Just what we need," Rose said dryly. "Didn't you say a bomb was gonna land here?"

Jack nodded and Sage turned her head sharply to the side. Someone was singing.

Sage dropped her hand from the Doctor's hold and went toward the noise.

"Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree tops," crooned a familiar voice.

She stopped by a shed and cracked the door open, sticking her head in.

Sage caught Nancy's eyes and Nancy brought up her handcuffed wrists.

She nodded and looked sharply at the man asleep with his head on the table.

A hand rested on her shoulder and Sage managed to catch herself from flailing. She looked up and the Doctor held up his sonic. She nodded before moving out of the way for the Doctor to enter.

The Doctor easily snapped Nancy's handcuffs in half and she stood up.

The two softly made their way to the door, and swiftly walked out, Jack, Rose and Sage following close behind.

They briskly made their way over to the bomb and Sage shivered at the ominous feeling in the air.

She wrapped her jacket closer to her body and winced when she clenched her left hand too tight.

The Doctor and Jack uncovered the tarp from over the bomb.

"You see?" Jack said with a triumphant tone. "Just an ambulance."

"That's an ambulance?" Nancy asked in bewilderment.

"It's hard to explain," Rose began, squeezing her arm in comfort. "It's- it's from another world."

Nancy gave her a disbelieving look. Sage nodded, "Nancy, you might not believe us but it's an alien ambulance designed by aliens that are not of this earth. We're telling the truth." she added when Nancy's look grew even more disbelieving.

The controls sparked, and everyone jumped back. More alarms blared, causing everyone to look up.

"Didn't happen last time," Jack commented.

"It didn't crash last time," the Doctor said. "They're the emergency protocols."

"Doctor, what's going on?" Rose asked worriedly.

The flashing red light distracted Sage as she tried to focus on the conversation.

Distantly, she could hear Rose yelling and the Doctor ordering Jack around.

Her mind wandered, where was the child? Did he stay in the hospital?

Would these alarms alert him to come here? And if he comes here, will he bring the turned?

 _Jamie was killed by an ambulance here_ , she thought with irony. The ambulance, however, was an alien one.

Aliens obviously have different types of medicine that benefited them. What if whatever they had changed Jamie?

Yeah, that sounded right. Wait, the Doctor had said Jack's ship was a Chula one, and the ambulance was also Chula.

Jack had those nanogenes, and didn't the Doctor say something about them checking for damage, fixing any physical flaws?

If they could fix any flaws, who's to say that they couldn't bring back the dead? And if they could, if there were nanogenes still in the ambulance, then Jamie's being there gave them the basis of humans.

That meant that those nanogenes thought what happened to Jamie was what humans looked like.

"Oh god, I hate being right," she breathed out.

The Doctor glanced at her, "You figure it out too?"

"Yeah, but…." she trailed off. Why did Jamie keep asking who his mother was?

Why didn't he know? Surely Nancy would've told him, she seemed old enough to remember her.

She must've had some pictures, but wait. What if she didn't want Jamie to know the mother?

But why would she not want Jamie to know? Sure, being orphans during World War II wasn't the best, but the memories made it better right?

Besides all mothers are basically housewives during this era, sure they could work. But it was mostly grow up, get married and tend to the house and kids right?

Nothing shameful about that, so why would Nancy not want Jamie to know who their mother was?

Maybe…. Maybe _Nancy_ was his mother. All those kids, why she was so hesitant with answering, why Jamie didn't know his mother, it all made sense!

It wasn't that big of a leap but still a small jump. She could be totally wrong, but Jamie didn't know who his mother was. Nancy deliberately didn't tell him.

Those kids she looked after, she was making up for the fact that she lost her son.

Nancy had sounded so pained when she answered her before. Sure, it could've been because she lost her brother, but losing your child would be the same pain, if not doubled.

And of course, she wouldn't want Jamie to know. She was young, unmarried and an orphan. She'd be ridiculed, it'd be easier to pass off as siblings.

And if they were mother and son, then Nancy's biology should override what the nanogenes did!

"It's empty," she was broken from her thoughts by Jack's voice. "Look."

Sage peered into the ship as well as Nancy and Rose who were on either side of her. It was seemingly empty, but the nanogenes the Doctor showed appeared out of thin air as well.

"No, it wasn't," Sage interrupted. Jack made a face of betrayal at her.

"She's right," the Doctor inputted. "What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops? Rose?"

Rose looked surprised at being asked, "I dunno."

"Yes, you do," the Doctor mimed summoning the nanogenes.

Rose's face lit up in realization, "Nanogenes!"

"It wasn't empty, Captain," he addressed Jack. "There were enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species."

Jack stumbled back in realization, his face ashen white, "Oh god."

"Getting it now, are we?" The Doctor asked in contempt. "When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night and wearing a gasmask."

Sage snaked a hand out and grabbed onto Nancy's hand in comfort.

"And they brought him back to life? They can do that?" Rose asked.

"What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though, these nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like." The Doctor explained, the other three listening in rapt attention.

"All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do, they patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best," Sage could hear the anger rising in the Doctor's voice and dropped Nancy's hand to go to him.

She felt his anger wane and he took a deep breath before continuing, "Then off they fly - off they go, work to be done. 'Cos you see now they think they know what people should look like and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire Human Race is gonna be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it!"

His words rose to a yell and his grip was tight enough to break her non-injured hand.

Rose and Nancy looked horror-struck, and Jack was abashed and shaken.

Jack opened his mouth and Sage cut off his denial with a sharp look. "I- I'm sorry," he choked out.

The Doctor fixed him with a cold look before going to examine the ship with his sonic.

"He's sorry," Sage said. "I know this is his fault but he's remorseful about this. If he did this on purpose, he'd be proud, don't lump him in with the rest of the horrors of the world."

The Doctor didn't say anything, just continued sonicing the ship. She stared at the fences.

She could make out figures coming closer in the distance. "Doctor," she called urgently.

The Doctor stood up, following her line of sight. Rose rushed over to them, "It's bringing the gasmask people here, isn't it?"

"The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol," the Doctor answered.

"But the gas mask people aren't troops," Rose said.

"They are now," Sage said.

"Battlefield ambulance," he explained. "The nanogenes don't just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, programme you."

"What joy," Sage groaned, gazing at the approaching soldiers.

"That's why the Child's so strong. Why it could do that phoning thing."

"It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes. All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old, looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them." The gas mask people surrounded the fences.

They stood there, perfect little soldiers, awaiting commands. The five exchanged nervous looks.

"Why won't they attack?" Jack asked.

"Good little soldiers. Waiting for their commander." The Doctor replied, never tearing his eyes off the soldiers.

"The child?" Jack asked confusedly.

"Jamie," Nancy cut in.

"What?"

"Not the child, his name's Jamie," she said, glaring at him.

"How long 'til the bomb falls?" Rose asked.

"Any second," Jack answered worriedly.

"What's the matter, Captain?" The Doctor taunted. "Bit close to the volcano for you?"

"He's just a little boy," Nancy's heartbroken tone wrenched at Sage's heart.

"I know," she said, engulfing her in a hug.

"Don't you think he deserves to know the truth then?" she asked into Nancy's shoulder.

Nancy clung to Sage, "I-I-I-can't," she sobbed.

"He's coming and he's going to keep asking. These might be our last moments, tell him. He deserves to know," Sage said, squeezing Nancy's waist.

Nancy heaved even harder, clinging to Sage like her life depended on it.

Sage rubbed soothing circles on her back, and Nancy's sobs softened to hiccups.

The chants of mummy only got louder with each passing second.

"What's happening?" Rose asked.

"Single, teenage mother during the Blitz," the Doctor said. "She ran and hid the truth, even from her son."

Jack and Rose had a look of understanding and pity on their faces. A bomb dropped and they all flinched.

"Doctor," a bomb interrupted Jack. "That bomb. We've got seconds."

"You can teleport out," Rose said hopefully.

"Not you guys. The nav-com's back online. Gonna take too long to override the protocols," Jack denied.

Sage felt the Doctor's eyes fixated on her form, never wavering, "So it's volcano day. Do what you've got to do."

"Queenie?" his pleading tone turned to her.

"It's your choice, Jack" Sage said softly. "Do what you know is best."

"Jack?" Rose asked, betrayal lacing her tone.

"He's not your brother, is he?" The Doctor asked softly, no judgement in his tone.

Nancy looked up from the crook of Sage's neck, shamefaced. She shook her head before burying her face back into Sage's neck.

The gates swung open with a large clang. Sage untangled herself from the embrace, gently taking Nancy's chin and wiping away the tear stains.

"C'mon brave heart," she said, distantly hearing the chants getting louder.

"I think it's time he finally knows who his mother is," Sage tried for a smile. "And what a brave, beautiful and wonderful woman she is."

Sage steered Nancy by her shoulders to the front where Jamie stood. She gave a little push.

"Are you my mummy?" he asked.

"He's gonna keep asking, Nancy," the Doctor said gently. "He's never gonna stop. Tell him."

Nancy stood there, trembling, as she looked out into the vast array of soldiers marching forward.

Jamie was standing in front of her, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Nancy… the future of the human race is in your hands," the Doctor continued, more urgently than before. "Trust me… and tell him."

"Are you my mummy?" Nancy sniffed, her eyes tearing up again.

"Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?"

"Yes," Nancy whispered.

She cleared her throat, "Yes, I am your mummy."

She kneeled down to Jamie's height, and outstretched her arms.

"Mummy?"

"I'm here," she held her arms out.

"Mummy?" Jamie walked closer and closer.

"I'm here."

"Are you my mummy?"

"Yes," Nancy whispered one last time before engulfing Jamie in a huge hug.

"He doesn't understand. There's not enough left in him," the Doctor said, pessimistic.

Sage elbowed him in the side, "Shush, it'll work. Watch."

Clouds of nanogenes surrounded the two kneeling as Nancy said wetly, "I _am_ your mummy. I will _always_ be your mummy. I'm so sorry."

The nanogenes' bright light engulfed the place.

"I am so, so sorry," Nancy said.

"Please, please, please," Sage mumbled. "Let year ten genetics be right."

"Doctor, what's happening?" Rose asked.

"Doctor?" she tried again. "It's-it's changing her. We should-"

"Shh," the Doctor shushed her, cutting her off.

"Come on, please. Come on, you clever little nanogenes, figure it out! The mother. She's the mother! There's gotta be enough information, figure it out!" the Doctor pleaded.

"What's happening?" Rose asked, completely lost.

Sage was muttering prayers under her breath while the Doctor was practically bouncing on his toes, apprehensive and excited.

"See?" The Doctor pointed at the golden halo around Nancy and Jamie. "Recognizing the same DNA."

Nancy fell to the ground, and Sage cried, "Nancy!" and rushed toward her.

The nanogenes flew away, and Sage immediately checked her over. The Doctor looked down at Jamie.

"Oh, come on. Give me a day like this. Give me just this one," he pleaded, hardly daring to hope.

The Doctor reached for the gasmask and cautiously removed it. He quickly ripped it off when nothing happened.

The smiling, innocent face of Jamie was revealed from underneath. Nancy stared, delighted, as the Doctor swung Jamie in a gracious hug, laughing.

"Yes!" Sage whooped happily.

"Ah-ha-ha! Welcome back! Twenty years 'til pop music, you're gonna love it." he laughed, swinging Jamie around.

"What happened?" Nancy asked in wonder.

"The nanogenes recognised the superior information, the parent DNA. They didn't change you because you changed them! Haha!" He plopped Jamie down in front of her.

"Mother knows best!" the Doctor and Sage yelled together.

"Jamie!" Nancy said wetly, hugging him close to her.

A bomb dropped nearby and Rose gave the general distance a worried look.

"Doctor, that bomb-"

"Taken care of!"

"How?"

He gestured furiously at Jamie and Nancy, "Psychology!"

The bomb plummeted toward them, but was snatched out of the air by a blue light. A moment later, Jack appeared in a hologram of that blue light.

"Doctor!"

"Good lad!"

"The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long." he explained.

"Change of plan, don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it? Safely as you can?"

"Rose?" Jack said, voice in slight despair.

"Yeah?"

"Goodbye."

Jack disappeared and Rose looked down in disappointment.

Jack reappeared with a smirk, "By the way, love the tee-shirt. Guess you were wrong, Queenie."

He disappeared a last time before Sage could say anything. She stood there, looking at where Jack was with a frown.

Jack's ship zoomed off to the distance and the Doctor walked toward the fallen ship.

He clicked his fingers, and the nanogenes fluttered around his hand.

"What're you doing?" Rose asked.

"Software patch. Gonna email the upgrade. You want moves, Rose? I'll give you moves."

He threw the nanogenes away from him, toward the gasmask people who were still milling around on the train track. The Doctor gave his widest grin as the gasmask people fell to the floor, the nanogenes surrounding them.

"Everybody lives, Rose, Sage," he shouted, ecstatic. "Just this once. Everybody lives!"

Sage stood there with a wide grin as she watched the previously gasmask people stand up back to their normal selves.

The Doctor bounced to Doctor Constantine and Sage watched with a fond smile, as she crossed her arms.

A small hand tugged onto the hem of her coat, she looked down and Jamie was staring up at her.

She crouched down and picked him up, steadying him on her hip.

"Now, why're you with me and not your mummy?" she cooed, tapping his nose.

"She said to come and thank you, Miss Sage," he said.

"Oh," Sage blinked surprised. "Well, tell your mummy that it was all her. She only needed a small push and support."

"Will you come and visit?" he asked, blinking innocent blue eyes at her.

"Oh um well," she stuttered. "I'm sorry, Jamie. I don't think we'll see each other again."

He pouted up at her with his big doe eyes and Sage crumpled. She shifted her hold, rummaging in her pockets.

She took out a newspaper clipping, "Here, a picture of me and the others. Hopefully it's enough to remember us by."

Sage set him down gently, and Jamie raced off, the picture held tightly in his hand. The picture was of Rose, the Doctor and her, standing in the ruins of Downing Street.

A photographer had snapped the photo when they watched Indra and Harriet walk off with a fond smile.

The article nearly gave her a heart attack when she saw her own face with the others, but the picture had quickly blown over when Harriet was elected prime minister.

Still, Sage had cut it out, out of sentiment. She could get another one, she still had the newspaper, and she had a time machine at her disposal.

Nancy came up next to her, "Suppose I owe you thanks."

Sage smiled, swinging an arm around Nancy for a quick hug.

"None necessary, Nance. Just as long as you live a long and happy life after this godsforsaken war is over. Maybe you should move to the colonies, who knows? The world's your oyster, just remember anyone who's in your family is everything."

Sage grinned and kissed her cheek, "Bye, Nancy. Maybe we'll see each other again. I gotta go, else those two are gonna leave me."

Nancy laughed, squeezing Sage again before waving goodbye.

Sage jogged to catch up with the others, catching the tail end of the conversation.

"Who says I'm not, red bicycle when you were twelve?"

"What?" Rose asked, startled.

Sage smiled, bouncing up to sit on the jumpseat, content to watch.

"And everybody lives!" he cried, streaming out his arms. "Everybody lives!" He hit a switch on the console.

"Doctor…" Rose started.

"Go on, ask me anything. I'm on fire!"

"What about Jack?"

The Doctor's smile faded but he continued to work on the controls.

"Why'd he say goodbye?" Rose continued.

The Doctor stared intently at the console before he flipped a switch. The engines roared to life and they dematerialized.

Sage frowned before Glenn Miller blared on. She stood up, going to the doors.

The doors opened to reveal Jack sitting, back to them.

"Well c'mon then!" Rose yelled with a smile.

She was trying to teach the Doctor how to dance to no avail. Sage was snickering on the side, up and leaning against the railing near the doors.

"Okay, okay, try and spin me again, but this time, don't get my arm up my back!" Rose said.

The Doctor spun her around, getting her arms all twisted up, "And no points for a half-nelson."

"I'm sure I used to know this stuff," the Doctor said, put out.

"Close the door, will you," he said to Jack. "Your ship's about to blow up, there's gonna be a draft."

Sage rolled her eyes and discreetly clicked her fingers behind her back. The doors closed promptly shut and she hid a grin.

The Doctor flicked a switch and the engines started up again, "Welcome to the TARDIS."

"Much bigger on the inside," Jack said in awe of the sheer size.

"You better be," the Doctor warned.

"I think what the Doctor is saying is," Rose said, flouncing up to Jack. "That you may cut in."

She offered him a hand and the Doctor had a pout on his face before he straightened up. He pressed a button and _In the Mood_ started to play.

"Rose!" he cut off the other two. "I've just remembered! I can dance!"

He moved with the beat, clicking his fingers in time. Rose and Jack shared a look and Jack nodded his head toward the Doctor.

Rose smiled blindingly wide before bounding up to the Doctor.

They danced together and were laughing and smiling together.

Sage sidled up next to Jack, "C'mon," she whispered.

"They'll be distracted for a bit. I'll show you to your room and cashing in on those cuddles you promised me."

Jack smirked, taking the proffered hand. Sage smiled and tugged him quietly toward the halls.

The loud laughter echoed down the hallways. The TARDIS hummed and Sage followed.

She led Jack down and turned. A door made of mahogany with a TW engraved on it appeared.

"This is yours," Sage explained. "I'll leave you to it. Anything you need, the TARDIS'll have, just ask. Meet me in the media room after you've gotten settled. The TARDIS'll tell you."

Sage left Jack there and practically ran to her room, wanting to wash off the grime of the adventure.

She briskly scrubbed down and finished, towelling her hair dry.

She walked to the media room, surprised to already see Jack sitting there in more casual clothes with a film queued up.

"What movie's it?" Sage asked.

Jack shrugged, "TARDIS already had it paused."

She peered at the screen and lit up at the familiar Disney logo. "Ooh, I love Disney. Of course, she'd play one of them."

Sage picked up the remote and pressed play, the jingle bringing back memories.

She dropped down next to Jack, snuggling up to him. Jack was rigid next to her and Sage huffed, unable to get comfortable.

She poked his side, "I thought we were gonna cuddle. You didn't have any problems before."

"I-" Jack cut himself off, hesitantly wrapping an arm around her.

Sage sighed, pressing up closer. "Much better."

She began to lose herself in the story of Milo and Kida, slowly falling into an easy sleep.

The movie had rolled out the credits and Sage was sleeping quietly in Jack's lap.

Jack stroked Sage's hair. Halfway through the movie, she had migrated down to rest her head in his lap.

There was a cough near the door and Jack looked up to see the Doctor leaning against the doorway.

Jack moved his finger to his lips to quiet him, and the Doctor nodded in understanding.

"I don't trust you," the Doctor said in greeting.

Jack nodded, "You may be right for doing so."

He shrugged, "I don't know what kind of person I was during those two years. For all I know you're right not to trust me."

The Doctor gave him a scrutinizing look, scanning him with his eyes.

"Sage trusts you. And she hasn't steered me wrong yet, the Doctor said.

Jack nodded in thanks, "So you and Rose…." he trailed off, a look on his face.

"What? No!" the Doctor yelled before quietly saying, "Me and Rose're friends, just friends."

"So you and Sage…." Jack said instead.

The Doctor sighed, "I don't know. Maybe, I'd-I'd like that, but she's so, so fantastic. And I don't want to ruin that."

Jack raised a sceptical brow, "And how would you ruin that?"

"I- I suppose you should know," the Doctor breathed out. "I'm a Time Lord, last of, and, we live for so long, Jack, much longer than you."

"You're a- wow," Jack said, awed. "Does it matter that you're so old, or that you'll live longer? It hurts yeah, but it's better to have loved than to hide away and end up hurting the both of you. Learned that the hard way."

"The both of us? Wait, are you saying-"

"That Sage has the hots for you? Yeah, I am." Sage shuffled slightly, and Jack stopped stroking but resumed again when Sage settled.

"Why? How? I'm so _jaded_ and _broken_ , I'm not good enough for her."

Jack scoffed, but didn't protest that last statement, "What about her makes you so in l- so enamoured with her?"

The Doctor had a wistful look on his face, "Her intelligence, her kindness, how she can keep up with me, how she fights and challenges me, how she doesn't need a hero, but knows when to bow down. Her comforting and sly side," he sighed.

"Just everything. I've only known her for a short time and yet…." The Doctor shook his head.

"I can't afford to fall in love. You humans, with your short life. If I did allow myself and I lose her, I think that would be my breaking point."

"How'd you meet her?" Jack asked softly.

"She met me actually," he chuckled. "Stumbled upon the TARDIS and took care of me when I was inhibited. Been helping me ever since."

"Doctor, I know you're reluctant to tell her, but just think about being happy for once."

He stood up, Sage in his arms, "I'm taking her to her room."

"Here," The Doctor held out his arms. "Let me."

Jack looked between the two of them and smirked but obligingly handed Sage over.

He walked out and looked down at the woman in his arms, "How much of that did you hear?"

Sage yawned, stretching slightly, "Mmm, up to where Jack said you had the hots for me. You're an idiot by the way."

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck for more support.

"Mmm? What for this time?" The Doctor indulged her, looking down at her bemused.

She hummed, "An idiot for thinking that you're a broken, old man. Well the old part is right, but you're not broken. A bit bent, maybe a little scorched and a little chipped, but definitely not broken enough that we can't make it better."

"How're you coherent enough for this?" The Doctor asked, sidestepping away from the words.

He opened the door and gently laid Sage on top of her bed.

Sage opened her eyes, reached out and grabbed his hand, "Hey, I mean it. You're a bit rough around the edges but you're not too broken to be undeserving of love."

"Goodnight, Sage," he said, averting his eyes.

Sage rolled her eyes, and let him go willingly. She knew when she lost a battle, "Goodnight, Doctor, and think about what I said."

The Doctor left her room, gently closing the door behind him.

 **Hello, hello, hello! I'm currently trying not to die.**

 **I am a very tired human being, but I finished this chapter. All mistakes are mine, I will probably fix it later, (lol), and the Doctor may seem ooc but oh fucking well. That's how I characterize him. My updates will either be next Thursday or Friday, and I will see _you_ in the next chapter.**


	8. New Revelations and Miscommunications

**TW: There is mentions/vague talks about alcoholsm, abuse and deaths/genocide. A character will have deprecating thoughts and a panic attack. This is your warning, viewer discretion is advised.**

' ** _Just this once everyone lives!'_** the voice mocked.

Shut up, shut up, shut up.

 _Why didn't you save us then?_ The voice got louder over his protests. _Why did you burn us all? If everyone's supposed to live, why didn't we?_

Shutupshutupshutupshutup.

 _Did you like it, the power of a god? Everything falling to the ground with a push of a button?_

Nononononononono.

 _Did you enjoy it? I bet you did, ooh, I know Koschei would've. Oh, but he's gone, just like Brax. The Corsair, Romana, your mother._

 _They're all gone now, destroyed, all because of you. Was it really for a greater cause? Or did you do it because you could?_

I didn't, there was no other way, please. Believe me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

 _All your children are dead because of you, your wife, family._ Everyone. The malicious voice hissed, echoing throughout his mind.

I know, I know, my fault. Myfaultmyfaultallmyfaultallmine.

 _Did you count, Doctor? All those children who died? Did you?_

 _Doctor?_

 _Doctor?_

"Doctor!" the Doctor was shaken awake.

He sat up wildly, flailing his arms, shoulders tense. He stared unseeingly ahead of himself.

The omniscient voice's words echoing in his mind. _His fault, it was all his fault._

Someone was calling his name but the Doctor wasn't paying attention, his thoughts taking over his mind.

His nightmare was right, everyone died because of him. He could still remember the screaming in his mind before everything cut off, quiet.

The quiet had been deafening since then, he never realized.

Quiet murmurs and reassurances of his people that had always been there and now were gone. He felt like he could choke.

The fire that had consumed his people, the Daleks that has exterminated them like bugs, did he really put them out of their misery?

Did he really save the universe or did he just murder two entire species? The explosion was limited to the two, but did the ends really outweigh the means?

2.47 billion children had died, 2.47 billion children who might've grown up into Time Lords or Ladies, 2.47 billion lives that he couldn't take back.

When he had woken up, the first thing he noticed was the all encompassing quiet in his mind. The second was that he was still alive.

His first thought automatically was that _why didn't I die with them?_

His second was _Rassilon, I can't even die right._

A pillow to his face interrupted his thoughts.

"Stop, you're thinking derogatory thoughts and that's not good for your mental well-being," Sage's voice rang out. He opened his eyes groggily, blinking until he clearly saw Sage, who was leaning slightly over him.

"What? Sage, what're you doing here?" The Doctor asked confusedly. Sage had her eyes half-closed and she leaned away from him.

"You had a nightmare. What do you think I'm doing here?" she said with a yawn. She rubbed her eyes. She was a sight, rumpled pajamas, mussed hair and a pillow hugged to her chest.

"I got that," he said, sitting up. "Why're you here? In my room?"

Sage rubbed her face, dazedly walking toward his bed. She tumbled down on it and the Doctor sat stiffly next to her.

She comfortably settled into his bed, hugging his waist. She only grumbled incoherently, responding with a quiet snore.

The Doctor chuckled, his body slowly easing into a more relaxed position. He shifted, taking Sage into his arms.

Sage squirmed, adjusting herself before pulling his arm over her waist. She sighed in content, closing her eyes and settling in.

The Doctor smiled softly at her slumbering form. Sleep was the farthest thing from his mind as he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest.

He stroked her hair, the long black strands tangling in his fingers. Why was she here? How did she find his room?

In fact, he was sure that he had hidden his room from the main hall. His companions didn't need to know where his room was. It wouldn't become of him if he showed them, what would the point be?

Nothing, no use and no point. How did she get into his room? Did the TARDIS let her in?

There was a soft buzz and the Doctor frowned up at the ceiling, "Now why would you do that? I was perfectly fine on my own." His voice was quiet so as not to disturb his sleeping guest.

There was a sound of disbelief in answer and the Doctor scowled, "I was," he insisted stubbornly.

"You didn't have to bring her in, I'm perfectly capable to handle my own nightmares. Been doing it for centuries," he muttered the last part.

There was another fierce hum and Sage shifted, whimpering slightly. He tightened his hold, hugging her close to him. Sage quieted, sighing.

"Why am I so enamored with her?" he asked, staring down at the woman in his arms. "I feel as if she's been with me my whole life, but I know she hasn't. What's wrong with me?" he whispered.

It was true, he had only been with her for a few months, and yet it felt as if she had been with him since the very start.

It didn't make sense, yes he always felt drawn to his companions. The bravery and courage they show during the adventures always drew him to invite them on. All the potential they showed made them all the more likable.

Sage though, she was different. More. Dangerous, she was empathetic and sympathetic. She was rash and meticulous, quick yet sometimes slow to realization. Simply put, she was a mess of contradictions.

She could be kind and then the next moment cold, quiet and then talking at breakneck speed. Matching his every word with an easy answer or letting his words go without a scathing reply.

It was odd, finding someone who wasn't afraid of him or to challenge him.

His marriage on Gallifrey was arranged and though he grew to care for her, he wouldn't say he loved her.

Sage…. He could see himself happy with her if she stayed with him.

If only he wasn't poison…. "Oomph."

A hand smacked his cheek softly, "Stop being self-deprecating," Sage muttered into his chest.

He chuckled, "How'd you know?"

Sage shuffled in his grip, her cheek resting lightly on his chest, "Your grip on me tightened, you were mumbling and then you released a resigned, pent up sigh. You're rather easy to figure out if you pay attention."

Her eyes were still closed and her breathing even. Her hands clung tightly to his jumper and her knuckles were white.

The Doctor was startled to realize that Sage was right, his grip on her was tighter than before.

He slowly relaxed his grip, arms loosening to a casual hug. "And what would you define as 'derogatory'?"

"Well if you wanted the textbook definition," she hummed. "It's an expression of a low opinion, especially toward yourself. Some examples include putting yourself down. Thinking you can jump in half-cocked without a plan is another, but that can be seen as self-destructive as well."

Sage stretched languidly, "That's all the sleep I'm gonna get for the day, how's about we talk about feelings now?"

The Doctor squirmed uncomfortably and extracted his arm from around her, "I don't think now's the right time for that."

Sage sat up, leaning on her arm as she quirked an eyebrow at him, "An' when'd you think the right time is, Doctor? When I'm dead?"

The Doctor flinched at her harsh words and Sage softened her tone, "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean that. I-" she blew out a sigh.

"Doctor- It's just- I've had shitty dating experiences and I'm a romantic at heart. So I inevitably set myself up for heartbreak, thinking that everyone could be amazing and kind and brilliant," she said with a sigh.

"And it's just- I want this, but it doesn't seem like you do. You've been dancing around our situation since we met. I know that you hate the fact that I'm human, that I'm not a Time Lady, that I can die."

Sage flopped back down onto the bed, the pillows jumping up. The Doctor laid still beside her, body tense.

"I mean I know I'm a one when you're a ten, but I just-" she cut herself off with an angry sigh.

"Whatever. You're uncomfortable about the dating aspect I get it, I get that. I'll just-," Sage jabbed her thumb toward the door, sitting up, and swinging her legs out of the bed.

She started to climb out of bed before the Doctor grabbed her wrist, "Wait- Sage-I," he released her wrist, sitting up and rubbing his face.

He sighed, feeling the nine hundred years he was catching up to him. "I'm sorry-"

He was cut off by Sage's mouth on his. He melted into it, bringing his hand up to cup the back of her neck.

She followed, tilting her head to the side as he adjusted his head for a better fit. They moved together passionately, in a slow dance.

Moments later they broke apart, the Doctor staring at Sage with wide eyes and Sage with a bright twinkle in hers.

They stared at each other, lost, before realization bloomed in Sage's eyes. Panic filled her as she twisted out of the Doctor's hold.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm sorry, sorry, sorry," she said frantically. Sage ran a hand through her hair.

"I shouldn't've have forced- shouldn't've done that to you," she muttered, panicked.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," flooded out in a broken tandem and Sage ran.

The door burst open at her escape, swinging as it stayed open. Everything caught up to him, the blood on his hands, the lives he had ruined. She was disgusted by him. That was the only explanation, it was why she ran, why she apologized.

Disgusted by the man he was, the monster he became.

 _You idiot, are you planning to kill her too? That's what you do, kill._ Murder. Destroy. _You don't deserve love, you don't deserve to live. You don't deserve_ anything, the voice hissed viciously.

He swung his legs over the side of his bed and rested his elbows on his knees, cradling his head.

"She was right to do that," he murmured to himself, looking down at the floor.

"She has her whole life in front of her, she'll get over it. She'll find someone else. Right?" he asked the empty room.

The TARDIS answered with a sympathetic hum, "It was her choice." he said.

"Her choice," he said again, the words sounding empty.

Sage ran blindly through the hallway, mindlessly running at breakneck speed.

 **(_b_r_e_a_k)**

 _Right, left, right, left, keep going._

Her hair whipped at her face and she panted heavily as she ran. She banged open a door at random, slamming it shut behind her.

Sage slid down, back toward the wall. She hugged her knees to her chest, head resting on them. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

 _You don't do that, don't take away people's choices. You don't want to be like him, do you?_

Her breathing started to come out in erratic patterns. _Breathe, you idiot, fucking_ breathe!

She inhaled unsteadily, in and out, but she couldn't find the right pattern. _Look at yourself, can't even fucking breathe properly. Can't you do anything right?_

The tears rained down her face as she lifted her face and held her hands up, scrubbing tears away. Her sobs quiet but shaking throughout her.

Memories of a voice, _his_ voice, bombarded her thoughts. Flashes of dark brown, almost black, eyes burrowing into her actions and choices. Words (one word, _that_ word) of endearment used as an apology, excuses, a broom to sweep her under.

Other memories flashed through her mind, rejection after rejection, misinterpretations and mistakes, weighing her down.

 _Your fault, all yours, shouldn't have pushed. Now he hates you, because you fucked everything up._ A voice hissed at her.

The ringing words of _'myfaultmyfaultmyfault'_ still echoing.

Her chest heaved unevenly as she tried to find her breath. _Idiot, idiot, idiot, this is all your fault. Why did you push? Why didn't you do something,_ anything, _else?_

 _Breathe!_ Another voice commanded, _c'mon, in for four, hold for seven, out for eight._

 _In four, hold seven, out eight._ Her shallow breathing stuttered unsteadily, but came out in less rapidly.

 _Four, seven, eight._ She blew out a breath, hair flipping out. Sage scrubbed roughly at her face again, sniffling slightly.

"Okay, okay, c'mon," she croaked out. "You're better than this, you're away from him, you're on a fucking time machine."

"You can visit the past, sure, but what's the point if you don't learn from it?" she reasoned.

Sage coughed, phlegm clearing out of her throat. What a sight she made, a nearly thirty year old woman, crying her eyes out because she couldn't handle her past.

Sage shook her head, forcing those thoughts to clear away. She glanced at her surroundings and was surprised at the sight of the library that greeted her.

"At least it wasn't the pool?" she asked wryly up at the ceiling. There was an amused hum and Sage furrowed her brow.

She stood up, following the directions,"What're you talking-"

She stared at the pool in front of her. "Oh for the love of-! It was a joke! Why would you do this to me?"

The TARDIS laughed at her distress and Sage looked up exasperated at the ship's amusement.

Her eyes were bloodshot and tear tracks were still visible on her cheeks and the resigned look that contrasted greatly on her face.

She sighed exaggeratedly in annoyance and held the font up for several more seconds before smiling.

"Thanks, dear. I needed that," she admitted quietly.

Sage walked to the edge of the pool, rolling up her pants leg and dipping her feet into the water. She let her feet dawdle in the water as she leaned back, arms holding herself up.

She listened to the quiet background music the TARDIS started playing. It was a classical piece, not one she knew the name of, but by sound.

Sage closed her eyes, allowing the music to flow through her as she hummed along.

"It was five years ago," she admitted quietly.

"At least relatively," she said with a small smile. "No one's here, yeah? Everyone's asleep or busy?"

The TARDIS hummed quietly, and Sage took a deep breath, opening her eyes.

"It was five years ago, I was finishing up my four-year when he came crashing into my life," she grinned. "Literally."

The smile slid off her face and she sat up, taking her legs out of the water. A towel appeared and she took it gratefully, drying her legs and hugging them to her.

"I was watching my friend's production and stayed afterwards to drive her home, he was the main lead and he was great, brilliant even," she allowed a small smile before taking a shuddering breath.

"It was a great production, one of my favourites actually, not because of the actual story though. It was because he brought it to life, he moved like the character and breathed like it that I was enraptured by his performance."

We got to talking and became fast friends. It progressed from there, we hung out, I went to a few of his shows and well…." she trailed off, lost in the memories.

His brown eyes smiling at her with love and awe, his arm always wrapped around her shoulders and his loving tone whenever he called her some form of sweet. The memories washed over her nostalgically and there was a bittersweet smile on her lips.

She sighed, "But that doesn't mean we didn't have our fair share of fights. He loved his alcohol, opened one every chance he could and I _hated_ it. He was like a different person under the spell of alcohol."

Sage shuddered and drew her legs closer to her body, _in for four, hold for seven, out for eight_.

She took another shuddering breath and steeled herself, "He was more handsy, always grabbing me and always up for more sex when I was clearly not in the mood. It got to the point that I had to lock myself in my room to get away from him."

Unwanted memories rose to the forefront of her mind, his alcohol ladened breath, his whine and dark tone demanding her to open the door, his sometimes bruising hold on her arms.

She rubbed her wrists, the phantom pains of the bruises that used to mottle her skin rose again.

"It was a horrible experience, but I stayed because I loved him. He was amazing when he wasn't drunk, sweet and kind, but the alcohol changed him into the worst person I've ever met. He never got very far with me, just dirty words whispered in my ear and a painful grip on my arms but that was it. I tried to talk him out of it, tried to get him some help but he refused. Yet, I still stayed with him for two years."

Sage scoffed, "What a bloody fool I was, huh? Staying with him because of some stupid sense of commitment, it was abuse, plain and simple, but I loved him too much to get away."

She let go of her wrists and hugged herself again, "But I got out of there, I screwed up my courage, told him off and left. I'll never forget his look of indignation when I yelled at him. It looked like he was going to yell back, but I fled after I said my piece."

The music had stopped playing some time ago, and the only sound in the room was the quiet rushing water of the pool and her breathing.

"I'm such a coward, huh?" she laughed without humour, running a hand through her hair.

The TARDIS hummed indignantly and she smiled weakly, "Thanks for your support, dearest. But you don't have to lie to me, I was an idiot for thinking that everyone could change and that I'd get my happy ending. The world's not like that, but I'd like to try to make it a little better."

Sage sat there, looking out at the pool, thinking of all her memories of him and herself, the smiles and laughs they had shared and the fights and screams they punched out.

A sad smile stretched on her face as the TARDIS tried to comfort without presently being there.

 **(_b_r_e_a_k)**

After that night, Sage and the Doctor's encounters were painfully awkward. Sage tried to keep the same easy relationship as before, but the Doctor shied away from her every attempt.

Rose and Jack had noticed and Rose had pulled her away under the guise of hair and makeup.

Rose dragged Sage to her room and dropped her in front of her vanity.

"Okay, spill." Rose demanded, taking a part of her hair to brush.

Sage sighed, "At least you waited a few days to ask. Great observation though, you're getting better at pointing it out and-"

"Sage," Rose said flatly, brush dangling lightly between her fingers. Her hands were steady, holding onto Sage's shoulders.

Sage winced imperceptibly, "Worth a shot." Rose's brushing picked up again, the feeling soothing Sage's worries.

"You know the sexual tension between me and Doc? I did something stupid about it and hate myself about it."

Rose's brushing stopped as she stared at the mirror's reflection of Sage. Sage stared resolutely at the table, averting her eyes from Rose's gaze.

"What?"

"I stupidly tried to ask out the Doctor weeks ago, failed, now we have a horribly awkward relationship because I can't function like a normal human being. Keep up, Rose."

Sage took the brush from Rose, who was staring at her in shock, untangling the knots before quickly putting her hair up in a bun.

She stood up and ushered Rose into her seat, brushing her hair. Dividing it into two parts, she brushed the waves, braiding it.

"Are you okay, Sage?" Rose asked quietly.

Sage gave a reassuring smile, "Of course I am, Rose. It was weeks ago, I'm over it. Just goes to show that life doesn't always work out the way you want it to, huh?" she asked the last part quietly.

Sage set the brush down, proud at her handiwork. "You like, Rose? I think I outdid myself this time."

Rose touched the messy braids with a fond smile on her face. "Yeah Sage, it's great."

Sage beamed, "You look so cute, Rosie!"

Rose stood up with a smile, and took Sage's hand. She led her out to the console room, keeping a comforting grip on her hand.

There was a knock on the door just as they reached the room.

When they had caught Margaret the Slitheen and heard her sob story, Sage moved to change something.

"I grew quite fond of my little human life. All those rituals... the brushing of the teeth, and the complicated way they cook things... there's a little restaurant. Just round the bay." Margaret said.

Sage was quiet as the Doctor and Margaret spoke. Since that night, Sage had grown more introverted again, offering input when needed but otherwise stayed quiet.

"Except I've got these," Jack said and Sage glanced over to see Jack holding two circular bracelets.

"You both wear one. If she moves… more than ten feet away…" he mimicked an electric shock and Margaret jumped back in surprise.

Sage swooped in, "Margaret, fancy coming out to dinner with me?"

"What?" she asked in surprise.

Sage gave her a kind smile, "You wanted to go out, yeah? I'll take you. The Doc over there doesn't have the money to pay, so why not go with me?"

"Well, I-" she started taken aback before her smile morphed into a sickly sweet grin.

"It'd be my pleasure."

Sage beamed, "Great, let me grab my jacket and we'll go, yeah?"

She headed over to the coat rack by the door before the Doctor grabbed her wrist, "Sage, what're you doing? Do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"'Course I do, Doc," she said, voice light. "I'm the one who asked right? Besides I've a funny feeling…." she trailed off.

"I'm not letting you do this," he hissed.

"It's a good thing I don't care, Doc. It's great that you're looking out for me, but this is my choice and you should respect that," she said pointedly.

Sage pulled her wrist away, leaving the man and put on her coat. She grabbed the bracelet from Jack, waving away his worried look with a kiss on the cheek.

"C'mon, Margaret, time's a-wasting!" Sage said cheerfully.

Sage and Margaret walked quietly together, Sage humming to herself.

They reached the restaurant and were sat at a table, Sage picked up a menu.

She opened to a random page, not paying attention to the words on the laminated paper.

Margaret was shuffling, under the pretense of a browsing customer, "Do try not to murder me in front of all these people Margaret. It isn't becoming of a person."

Margaret stopped, "Why do you think I'd want to kill you?"

Sage didn't answer, looking at the blonde with a sly smile. She deflected with another question, "Margaret, do you regret the things you've done?"

"What?"

"Your story of being an unwilling participant in your family business, your murders and destructions of most likely thousands of planets, all that. Do you regret it?" she asked looking over at her with a small glance.

Margaret was thrown at the blatant question, too shocked to answer, "Do close your mouth dear, you'll catch flies."

Sage looked up at her, Margaret having recovered, "Well? No answer?"

Sage closed her menu primly, folding her hands over it. Her glasses glinted dangerously as her eyes glared into her, "I like to believe I'm a forgiving woman. Tell me Margaret, if you could, would you accept a second chance? A chance to rewrite your story and create a whole new plot entirely?"

Margaret squirmed under Sage's scrutinizing gaze, "I'd like to believe that I would," she admitted quietly.

Sage grinned a toothy smile, "Brilliant, then I'd like to give you one."

"What?" she asked in shock.

"I'd like to give you another chance," Sage repeated slowly.

"Really?"

Sage nodded, "Of course! Obviously so long as you don't prove me wrong and turn out to be a liar, idiot and murderer."

"I- thank you," she replied stiltedly.

"You're welcome, Margaret."

"Blon."

"Pardon?"

"My name, my real name that is, Blon Fel Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen," she muttered.

Sage smiled benignly, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Blon."

There was a loud rumble as lightning struck and the restaurant shook, "What was that?"

"That would be my fault," Mar-Blon said.

"What?"

Blon looked down sheepishly, "A contingency plan should I actually be captured. My device was set to lock onto the nearest alien power source and open up the rift."

The building shook dangerously again and Sage looked around, agitated, "C'mon, I've got an idea but I need to get back to the TARDIS!"

Sage ushered Margaret out of the restaurant hurriedly. People were running around panicked as cement opened up and thunder roared.

"Come on, Blon!"

"I can't! I'm not fast enough and the bracelet will shock me if you go further without me."

Sage looked between a panting Blon and the TARDIS twenty feet away, "Give me your wrist."

Startled by her tone, Blon obeyed and Sage unlocked the cuff. She snatched the wrist and tightened to a painful hold, "If I find out that you've betrayed me, I will not hesitate. Run."

Sage stared intensely into Blon's terrified eyes before releasing her and sprinting toward the TARDIS.

She burst into through the doors, "Disconnect the extrapolator!"

"I'm working on it!" Jack shot back, hands moving furiously. "Where's the Doctor?!"

"I thought he was with you!"

Jack shook his head, "After you left, the Doctor left too, said he had stuff to do. Come here, give me a hand!"

Jack shoved wires into her hands, "Untangle these!"

Sage got to work right away, "There!" Jack cried.

"It's still going!" Sage said worriedly.

The Doctor burst in with Rose and Blon following behind, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I've disconnected the extrapolator, but it's still going! It's still feeding off the engine, using the TARDIS! I can't stop it!" Jack exclaimed.

"Never mind Cardiff," the Doctor quipped. "It's gonna rip open the planet!"

The Doctor rushed over to to Jack, trying fruitlessly to fix the problem.

Sage dashed to Blon, tugging on her arm. "Come here!" Sage hissed.

Sage tugged her toward where she knew the heart of the TARDIS was, "Dearest?"

"Sage?" The Doctor called, seeing what she was doing. "What're you doing? Stop! That's the heart of the TARDIS!"

Sage ignored him, tugging Blon closer. The hatch opened with a soft click and golden light emerged, "Look, Blon. Look into the light."

Blon gazed down at the soft golden light and it surrounded her. Sage shielded herself as she was knocked to the floor.

There was a woosh, and a whispered _Thank you_ , before everything quieted down.

The shaking, thunder and lightning subsided and Sage peeked out from behind her arm.

Blon's meatsuit laid on the grid, crumpled together.

Sage laid panting on the floor in surprise and exhaustion.

"What the hell was that about?" Jack exclaimed.

"That was the heart of the TARDIS," Sage explained, dusting herself off. "The most powerful weapon known to the universe and I just used it to grant Blon's deepest wish."

"Blon?" Rose asked.

"Oh right, Margaret's real name is Blon. Though I suspect that it might change now," she said fixing her glasses.

"What, but isn't she dead?" Jack asked.

"No, look here," Sage knelt down and rummaged through the meatsuit. She picked up an egg with tentacles sprouting from it.

"She's an egg," Rose deadpanned.

"Yep, regressed back to her unborn state!" Sage said happily.

"But an egg?"

"Hey you're grown in the womb of your mother for nine months, don't judge other species' way of reproduction," Sage shot back.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Next stop Raxacoricofallapatorius, then. You don't get to say that everyday!" he laughed.

The Doctor was silent throughout the whole affair and wordlessly started up the ship. Sage went to his side, "What's wrong, Doc? Is it cuz I didn't listen to what you were saying? Or cuz I did something dangerous again? If so, I'm sorry about that, split second thing ya know?"

"It's nothing," the Doctor replied.

Sage frowned but didn't push. The Doctor pulled a lever and they were off.

After dropping the egg off at a nursery and explaining a slightly embellished story, they were off again.

The next day the Doctor was back to his normal self and Sage for a minute wondered if she really did see the Doctor being odd, well odder than usual.

He had taken them to Japan and Sage practically lit up at the name of the country.

"When are we going? Heian? Muromachi? Edo?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, why not let the TARDIS decide?" The Doctor asked mischievously.

"Dearest?" she asked, looking up at the ceiling. Sage tilted her head to the side before pouting.

"Aww, c'mon, you're no fun. How about a hint?" There was another moment of silence before Sage grinned wildly.

"C'mon Rose!" She grabbed the blonde's wrist, dragging her off.

Moments later, they emerged in traditional kimonos and the biggest grins on their faces. Sage had switched out her glasses for contacts, her brown eyes shining with excitement.

The Doctor gazed at Sage discreetly, admiring her. Jack whistled appreciatively, "Ladies, if-"

"Piss off, Jack," Sage said, not missing a beat. He barked out a laugh in response, holding his hands up in surrender.

"What're you clowns waiting here for?" Rose asked, twinkle bright in her eyes.

Sage laughed, lacing her fingers with Rose's, and dragging her out. The door opened and soft petals showered down upon the two of them.

"Oh!" Rose said, surprised. "Lovely."

"Innit though?" Sage asked with a grin. She glanced around, they weren't in an open area. They were more near the back alleys of shops and booths.

"C'mon," she said, tugging rose along. "Let's look around."

They exited the TARDIS, looking at the new view surrounding them. It was beautiful. The cherry trees beginning their blossoming, some even sprouting full flowers.

The soft scent wafted through the air, mixing delightedly with the sharp tang of the sea, poignant enough to reach her.

Sage let go of Rose's hand, walking forward away from the slightly hidden alley. The bright blue sky and sun shone, illuminating the day with a cheerful presence.

The bustle of the markets and people drummed around her as she browsed the stands.

"What a pretty young woman!" someone exclaimed.

Sage looked up to see a young woman smiling at her, brown hair done up in a bun.

Her smile was warm and familiar Sage smiled back just as kind, "Oh thank you, you're too kind."

"It's nothing if not the truth," she insisted. "And a young lady such as yourself should have something to defend yourself."

Sage was taken aback, "I beg your pardon? I feel rather protected already, and why should I take any advice from you? For all I know you're the one trying to cause me harm."

The other woman had an agitated look on her face and stepped toward Sage, "Sa-"

She cut herself off, "Here, ju-just take this."

The brunette shoved something into Sage's hand and she stumbled slightly.She looked down to see a wooden fan, she looked up to say something but the woman was gone.

"What in the world?" Sage looked down again to examine the shoved fan in her hands. She hesitantly spread the fan open and was surprised to see a full grown cypress tree and various wild sage depicted on the spread.

The tree grew in the corner, branches hanging with leaves overhead, and the flowers were growing wildly in bushels, pink and purple intertwined.

The wood was painted TARDIS blue and the sight should've been ghastly but the colours of pink, purple and blue worked together to create soft hues on the wood and fabric.

Sage turned the spread fan over the back and was surprised to see her full initials stitched in gold thread.

 _T.K.S_

"They even stitched it on the old fashioned way," she mused quietly. Sage snapped the fan shut, shoving it into her kimono's pocket.

She walked forward, head in the clouds, as she gazed at the baubles and food.

 _Who was she?_ she wondered. The woman looked to be in her mid-twenties and she didn't even wear the traditional garb that women wore in this era. She was wearing a red floral dress, it even looked like it was made of cotton.

Her hair was brown as well, that wouldn't have been a problem if she was back in Britain or even the states. However they were in ancient Japan, somewhere in the early 1300s if the Doctor was to be believed.

Many East-Asians had dark brown or the black hair Sage had, not the light brown that the mysterious woman had.

When Sage first refused the fan, she sounded as if she was about to say her name before cutting herself off.

How odd. If that was the case, then that meant Sage knew her in her own personal future.

Sage was so engrossed in her thoughts that she walked into a hard chest.

She staggered back, barely managing to stay upright. Her head shot up, intent to apologize to whoever it was when her words died in her mouth.

The Doctor, in his usual attire, was standing in front of her, looking down half concerned and half amused.

"S-s-sorry!" Sage squeaked out.

The Doctor opened his mouth, before shaking his head softly, "It's alright."

Sage blushed, ducking her head and fixing her glasses to distract herself, "S-s-sorry again, I'll just- I'll go."

Sage jutted her thumb in a random direction before fleeing away. Her mind was racing from bumping into the Doctor that she didn't realise that she bumped into someone else.

She craned her neck up before quickly falling over to bend to an appropriate bow, "I-I-I'm sorry, please accept my apologies, _ue_."

Sage cursed herself for her stupidity and waited with bated breath if what she was doing was correct.

There was a vague memory of Japanese traditions in one of her readings, and she hoped that she remembered. Judging from the shocked gasps, she did something wrong.

Sage grit her teeth and lowered herself even more. A gentle hand rested on her shoulder and she chanced a look up.

There was a war-hardened face with a gentle smile she was greeted with, and at his reassuring nod she hesitantly brought herself up.

Sage straightened herself but averted her eyes, "Again, please accept my apologies, _ue_."

The man laughed lightly, "Nothing to apologize for and no need for such formalities. I may not be as young anymore but I'm still spry enough to lead an army!"

He gave a raucous laugh and Sage kept her affixed polite smile on her face until he finished laughing.

"Though why a woman, such as yourself, running is the question I should ask. Unwanted suitors?" he asked with an amused smile and raised eyebrow.

Sage tittered nervously, "You can say that."

"Oh?" he drawled out with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Sage smiled awkwardly, _'Jeez he's as bad as Jack.'_

"Pray tell," the man smirked. He looked around at the staring citizens before tugging her away.

Sage made a noise of alarm but followed nervously. A man twice her size was directing her away from prying eyes. Panic seized her and she dug her nails into the palm of her hand.

She could practically feel her lungs constricting as she quietly hyperventilated.

 _Four, seven, eight, four, seven, eight,_ she reminded herself. Her breathing came out staggered, but returned to its natural pattern. She released her tight fist and winced slightly as the dull ache registered.

The man led her to a secluded area away from the bustling market and a cherry blossom tree was budding above them.

He leant against the tree, right shoulder taking most of his weight, "So?" he asked, "Why were you running away? What kind of man was unable to satisfy you that you had to flee?"

The man was going for a sexy, mysterious look and Sage was not impressed. She crossed her arms, shifting to a defensive stance.

"I don't know if that has anything to do with you. I just bumped into you,that's all. Nothing else," she said.

He raised an unimpressed eyebrow. Sage glowered, "Why should I tell you, a man I don't even know the name of, anything?"

"You're right," he conceded. "General Ashikaga Takauji, and yours?"

Sage panicked, this was an albeit not as well known historical figure, but still a popular historical figure in some areas. She quickly pieced what clues she had together.

Early 1330s, that means it was either 1333 when Ashikaga Takauji first came to Kyoto or 1336 when he took over Kyoto for a few days.

He looked to be in his early thirties so it had to be that. They were in Kyoto and the cherry blossoms were just starting to bud and blossom, so it couldn't be during July.

It had to be just before Ashikaga Takauji was driven out of Kyoto by the arrival of forces under Prince Takanaga, Prince Norinaga, Kitabatake Akiie and Yūki Munehiro.

"Hello?"

She snapped out of her thoughts by an amused smile. The ma- Ashikaga Takauji looked at her with a growing amusement.

"Your name?"

"Right! Sa-" she cut herself off. Sage was in medieval Japan, this wasn't the time for outsiders yet.

"Sato Tomoko," she said after a moment's hesitation. Keeping the same initials at least made it easier for her to remember and the family name _Sato_ was a tribute to her college friend. Though she had no idea where _Tomoko_ came from.

"Tomoko," he drew out the last kanji. "It fits you."

Sage flushed, "Thank you, Takauji-sama. Though, why did you take me away?"

She gambled with the suffix, not wanting to place herself as an equal with _-san_ , yet still respecting his military status.

"You were running away from a presumably unwanted man. How intriguing," he answered.

"A young woman such as yourself and in such fine cloth," Takauji said, eyes roaming up and down her body.

"Anyone would be intrigued."

Sage squirmed imperceptibly, "Well thank you for your… intrigue, but it's nothing. I was in an… unsavoury situation and I made a tactical retreat."

Takauji didn't respond, his eyes leered at her. Sage bristled at the callous action of being looked at like a piece of meat.

"If that's all," she dismissed him, turning around. He grabbed her left arm and Sage tensed, her hand curling around the fan in her pocket automatically.

"Wait," he released her. "Why don't you show me around? Might as well get familiar with this province I captured."

Sage clenched her jaw, so she was right. They were in 1336 Kyoto and right now she had General Ashikaga Takauji before he was driven away.

"Captured?" she asked nonchalantly, turning around. Sage schooled her face to look casually interested.

Takauji gave another boisterous laugh, "Yes, my brother and I have captured Kyoto for the rightful emperor Go-Daigo!" Takauji puffed out his chest in pride and Sage discreetly rolled her eyes.

 _'Men,'_ she internally scoffed. ' _Never know when to shut their mouth, prideful pillocks.'_

"What a powerful show of strength," Sage complimented.

Takauji preened, puffing his chest out even more. "And-"

He was cut off by shouts echoing from the distance. Sage frowned, head turning to try and see the commotion.

There was nothing in imminent sight, but the noise remained. Sage followed the nagging noise, turning into alleys and behind a restaurant.

"Hey, Tomoko-san! Wait!" Takauji jogged after her.

"What're you doing? Do you know how dangerous it is going after something alone? Especially when you're a woman!" he demanded, feet stomping beside her.

"God, you sound like a nagging mother, including the misogynistic comments," Sage muttered under her breath.

"And you're here to protect me right?" she said louder, "Someone who's in the military and as high ranking as you should be able to protect me, yes?"

"What? I mean- yes!" Takauji stuttered through and followed her, footsteps even more determined.

"Great! C'mon," she cajoled, hurrying as the scuffles got louder.

They turn into a corner and see two young men fighting.

"Hey, hey! Break it up," Sage yelled. The two continued their brawl, one throwing the other down.

"Lord help me," she muttered before getting in between the two.

"Tomoko-san!" Takauji yelled in concern. Sage didn't listen, separating them. Her hands were on their chest as they heaved.

"What in God's name did you think you were doing? Fighting in broad daylight and behind a restaurant?" Sage scolded.

"Are you boys such idiots that you'd risk being thrown in jail?"

"And why'd we have to listen to you, you bitch?" The slightly shorter man snapped.

Sage raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"Show respect," the other man snapped back.

It took Sage a moment to realize that that was Jack. "Jack," she said, exasperated. "Why're you picking fights with the locals?"

"He was being a misogynist toward Rose," Jack gritted out. "Thought he'd like to have a taste of what it's like."

"Jack, Rose is an adult. She can handle herself," Sage said calmly.

"He was getting handsy," Jack glared at the offender.

Sage sighed and released the two men, smoothing her kimono and straightened. "Did you have to wrestle and tousle directly behind the restaurant?"

"Technically speaking, we were at least a block away from the restaurant," he pointed out.

She stared unimpressed at him and he smiled charmingly.

"Hold on," Takauji interrupted. "You know this foreigner?"

"We've met," Sage said dryly, she turned to the other man.

"I'd apologize for my friend but he's an adult, he can do that himself. Also, think before you do anything so stupid again."

The man scowled, "I don't have to listen to you, hag."

"Hey!" Jack growled. Sage held up a hand, stopping Jack from taking another step.

She took out her fan and rapped it on his head. "I know that 'men always get what they want and that the women should follow along' is your mindset, but one day that'll blow up in your face and I will be laughing in your face as that happens."

Sage spread the fan, flicked the tip at his face before snapping it closed and hitting his nose. "Now get out of my face, the day I see you again is a day too soon."

The man scowled but when Jack took another threatening step forward, he stopped. He stared at the towering man standing protectively over the calm, poised woman before taking his leave.

"Ugh, men."

"Aw, what about me, Queenie?" Jack teased, swinging an arm around her.

"Perhaps there are some redeeming men but I might have to reconsider that," she said, lifting his arm off of her.

"Wait, Queenie? Tomoko-san, what're you talking about? What are you saying? Why and how do you know a _foreigner_?" Takauji said, the last word with a tone of disdain.

"A friend introduced us," she replied honestly.

"It was a little more than that," Jack smirked. "Wait, Tomoko? Sa-"

Sage's hand stifled Jack's words, her pulse quickening at the thought of her cover being blown.

"A nickname he gave me, I couldn't persuade him to stop and so he continues to call me that. Nothing more," she reassured.

"Jack!" Rose's voice rang out. "Have you seen Sage? We-" she came hurrying into the alleyway, skidding to a stop in front of them.

"Oh, Sage there you are! We've been looking everywhere for you," Rose said. The Doctor soon came walking toward them as well.

"Sage? What's happening? What're we standing around here for?" he asked.

Sage groaned, there goes her day. She was thankfully saved from answering by another interruption.

"General! General Ashikaga!" a young man called, running toward the group.

"Yes?" Takauji asked, pushing aside his questions.

The young man panted, breaths coming out irregularly. "There's-there's a-"

"Well? Spit it out, man!" Takauji barked.

"Revolt," the other exhaled. "The people began a revolt. And reinforcements arrived for them."

Takauji turned grim, mouth set into a thin line. "Thank you, take me to camp."

The messenger nodded affirmatively, turning around and starting the trek back.

Takauji turned back to Sage, "I must go, my sweet Tomoko. Don't worry, I'll meet you again, hopefully not because you crashed into me."

He grinned a cocky smile and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek before hurrying after the messenger.

"Ugh," Sage uttered, wiping furiously at her cheek. "What a sleeze, I know for a fact he's already married and that he has two others. Why the hell would he want me?"

She dropped her hand and Jack's arm slung over her shoulders again, "Why don't you start with how you know him?"

"Yeah, Sage! We've been looking for ya for ages, what happened?" Rose asked, eyes lit up with amusement and a tint of concern.

"I was browsing the stands and apparently I wasn't watching where I was going and knocked myself into him," she explained.

"I apologized and in the middle of that I heard scuffling and then I found you, Jack," she ended with a small shrug.

"Aww," Jack whined. "I thought there'd be some sort of whirlwind romance."

Sage rolled her eyes, "Not everyone can be like you, Jack, flirting with everything with a pulse. I'm surprised that that fight wasn't because you hit on him."

Jack barked out a laugh, unoffended, "Just because everyone's gorgeous doesn't mean I don't have taste."

Rose looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Jack smiled dazzlingly at her.

There was a loud clang and the three exchanged looks. Jack and Rose took off in that direction immediately while Sage lingered behind.

"Doctor? Are you alright?" she asked in concern. Previous encounters may have been awkward, but she'd be damned if she'd allowed that to hinder her relationship with the Doctor, platonic or not.

"You've been quiet for far too long," she attempted a joke.

The Doctor looked startled at being asked that question, "Hmm? Yeah, yeah, I'm alright. Let's go after the wonder twins, yeah?"

"I- if you're sure," she conceded. Sage held out her left hand. The Doctor looked at it, dubious.

She wriggled her fingers and gave an encouraging smile. The Doctor took her hand hesitantly, lacing their fingers together.

Sage gripped his hand, and began to lead him toward the others. They ran and Sage grinned, the feeling of adrenaline coursing through her veins, pumping her heart faster.

They reached the place where the battle was happening and Sage didn't drop the Doctor's hand, keeping it in a secure grip.

They skid to a stop and felt rather than saw Rose and Jack past them, running away. Sage sighed, glancing up at the Doctor with a weary smile.

He responded with an elated grin and Sage responded in kind before they started to chase after the other two.

Sage could hear the enraged yells of people and soldiers and hastened her pace.

They reached the TARDIS, with seconds to spare. The door open from Rose and Jack's entrance and they raced in, the door slamming shut and a dull thud resounding on the outside.

Sage collapsed, leaning heavily on the handles around the console. "What the hell did you do to make them so mad, Jack?"

Rose looked at him teasingly as she explained, "We-we arrived at the scene, then one of the men looked at Jack and yelled before everyone just raced at him."

Sage couldn't stop the laugh bubbling from her throat, she laughed loudly, the others soon joining in.

She unpocketed her fan, leaving it on the console. "I'm gonna go and take a shower " she said. "I wanna get the feeling of sleaze off of me."

They waved her off and she bounded toward her room. Sage quickly showered and changed into comfortable clothes, walking to her bed and towelling her hair dry.

With her glasses on again, she saw the fan she received laying on her bedside drawer.

"Dearest?" she asked. "Can you tell me why somebody from my personal future needed to give me a fan?"

Sage waited and received a cryptic reply, "What'd ya mean it's a fixed point in time? What the hell's a fan gonna do that it's marked in history?"

The TARDIS didn't answer her questions, gleefully telling her something else.

"What'd ya mean it's sonic?" Sage cried. She picked it up, inspecting the innocuous fan. "How the hell can a fan be sonic?"

The TARDIS gave a deadpan answer, and Sage barked out a laugh.

"Touché, a sonic screwdriver isn't really something that should be sonic, You did it when I set it down, didn't you?" Sage smiled before putting it into her pocket.

The TARDIS hummed happily, "Well, thanks. Am I gonna learn how to use it by trial and error or are you gonna info-dump me again?" Sage asked.

Another hum, "Well, I choose info-dump. If I get thrown into something, knowing that alien I will, I'd like to know how the hell to use this."

Sage braced herself and the familiar intrusive presence entered her mind. Thousands of information flashed through her mind and Sage swayed as she absorbed it all.

She stumbled as the information stored away in her mind, "That-that was a lot," she managed.

Her knees buckled and the last thing she heard before she collapsed was panicked beeping from the TARDIS.

 **Hello, hello, hello!**

 **It's been two months, I know, but school has been kicking my arse lately. I did update on a Thursday/Friday/Saturday if that makes up for anything. Since school is still presently kicking my butt, I don't know when the next update will be, rest assured, I am not abandoning this story. The updates will be sporadic though. I felt as if my own characters were OOC but I'm writing it off as a result to the miscommunication they had. Thank you for staying with me this long. As usual, all mistakes are mine and please leave a review. And I will see _you_ in the next chapter!**


	9. The Revolution

Sage woke up with a silent gasp. She sat up and looked around blindly, blurs surrounding her.

 _Glasses, where are my glasses?_ She thought with panic. Sage watched a dark blur came forward, and she backed away as fast as she could. Her back hit a wall, and she curled up in defense.

"Hey, hey," someone said, "It's fine, you're alright." Sage looked up at a dark blur.

"Um, are these yours? They fell off when you transmatted in, but I didn't want to assume." The figure held up something resembling her glasses, and she held her hand out for them.

Sage shoved them on, and blinked as everything came back into view. She looked up at the now distinguishable man staring at her in concern.

"Hey," he smiled at her. "Everything's clearer now, yeah? Though I don't know why you still have those things, relics like those have been replaced and the nerve damage has been healed by the meds for years now."

"Sentiment," Sage muttered, looking around with new eyes. The two of them were the only ones in the room. The room was an opaque cream and she couldn't find any windows.

"Where are we?" Sage levered herself up with one arm, standing unsteadily on two feet. Her legs gave out and she crumpled. The man caught her quickly, and Sage fisted her hands into the man's shirt, steadying herself.

"Shit!" Sage cried out in surprised.

"I'm so sorry about that," he apologized, "forgot to remind you about the transmat. Makes you feel all sorts of scrambled."

"Thanks for the warning," she grumbled, smoothing out her pajamas. Sage felt exposed in her t-shirt and joggers, and she picked at the hem of her shirt.

"I'm Damien, who're you?" Damien offered a small, reassuring smile, but Sage's mind was in havoc. Where was she? Where was the TARDIS? Did the TARDIS do this when she lowered Sage's mental defenses? What about the Doctor, Rose and Jack? What had happened to them?

"Hey, it's gonna be alright," Damien tried to reassure, reaching out a hand and resting it on her shoulder. Sage leaned into it for a moment before stiffening. She needed to figure out where she was, and what had happened.

"Where are we?" she repeated, looking up at the other man. She looked directly at him, taking in his features.

There wasn't much about him, his demeanor meek and stance humbled. He had dark brown hair, cut short, and an equally dark appearance. His hands were wringing themself absentmindedly, and he looked nervous as he tried to formulate a response.

"I don't know," he said. "I've been here for ages. You're not the first, you know? There were others and they came same as us. Transmatted from a show and then picked and taken away, like dogs."

There was a bitter undertone in his voice, and he turned his head in something Sage didn't know, contempt maybe.

"What do you mean, show?" Sage asked curiously.

"Well, once you're chosen, you get transmatted to the Game Station," he explained, and there was a strange glint in his eyes Sage couldn't decipher.

"The Game Station?" she asked skeptically. "What's that?"

"Are you barking? Where've you been the last hundred years?" he asked with a condescending tone, and barreled on. "The station where the contestants on Big Brother, The Weakest Link, so on, and so on, go. Where'd you think they go? A set?"

Sage opened her mouth, but Damien interrupted, "Speaking of, what show did you lose?"

"Lose?" Sage was lost, this was too much information. Her head was pulsing in pain, but she pushed it back. She shoved her hand into her joggers' pocket, relaxing minutely when she curled her hand around the fan. She didn't stop to think about how it was in her pocket when she distinctly remembered holding it before she passed out.

"Yeah, lose. You only get transmatted here if you've lost a show. Lost an episode of Countdown, didn't have enough time before the bomb exploded. Then I camehere, been here since." He smiled oddly, and scratched the back of his neck.

"Um, So You Think You Can Dance," Sage said, blindly reaching out for a show. She and Rose were watching that whenever they had some free time. The two of them laughing at the contestants and cheering their favourites on brought an unwanted smile to her face.

Damien looked at her with a strange look and tilted his head,"I didn't think that was a show they still did," he said carefully.

Sage squirmed underneath his scrutiny, shoving the memory away."It was a special season. Anyway," she tried to get attention away from herself, "How many others have there been?"

Damien took that deflection to her relief and looked up, considerate, "Well, there's been Mary, Alex, Arthur, Karen, Michael, and Oswald, she was a curious one, Daniel, Logan. Those are only the ones that were with me though. So there might've been more before me."

Sage swallowed, "And what happened to them?"

"Dunno," he shrugged flippantly. "These huge robot things took them away, and I've never seen them again. You're the first one that's visited me in weeks."

He laughed awkwardly, and quirked a smile. Sage offered one in return, but felt it came off more as a grimace. Why was he the only one that wasn't taken away?

Damien's laughter trailed off, and he shifted in obvious discomfort. "So um, mind telling me your name now?"

"Oh! Oh, yeah. My name's-" Sage cut herself off. Damien was the only one here and just so happened to be the only one not taken away the robots, as he aptly put them. It caused Sage's guard to rise, and she chose her next words carefully.

"My friends call me Queenie. Pleasure to meet you," she stuck out a hand and shook his. "Though I wish it was under better circumstances."

Damien huffed out a laugh, returning her handshake. "True, I-" he coughed. "Anyway, how long do you think we'll wait here? Think there'll be another soon?"

Sage glanced around the confines. The walls surrounded them, and there was only one door with a metal flap on the bottom. There was no handle, only a faint outline of a box where Sage assumed a lock and handle was on the outside.

"I don't know," she said after a while. "But I hope not, this scheme of picking and choosing seems a bit barbaric."

Damien looked curiously at her, "But it gets views, draws people in and keeps 'em in suspense. That's good, isn't it?"

Sage nodded slowly, "I suppose, but what about the families? What about how they feel when their loved ones are chosen and lost? I don't think they know what happens to them after the transmat, huh?"

Damien shook his head, eyes oddly guilty before they cleared. "So what're you going to do?" His voice was devoid of any tone, neutral.

She shivered at it, an odd feeling of dread in her stomach. "I'm gonna try and find out what's happening. Do you want to come with?"

He stared at her, nothing giving way to his thoughts, and Sage barely managed to stand her ground. The two held their gazes before Damien broke and looked away.

"I- I don't know. What if something happens? What if we die?" he worried, voice utterly different from before and shoulders hunching down and fingers twisting.

"You don't have to go. I'm offering, if you want to stay here, then be my guest. I want to find out what the hell's happening and find my friends. I'm not just going to let some robots kidnap me," Sage stated firmly.

Damien shifted in discomfort as Sage stared at him, his hands wringing anxiously. He looked away for a few minutes, and Sage could see the gears turning in his head.

"So," Sage asked again, "You in?"

Damien looked at her considerably before nodding his head hesitantly, "I'm in."

* * *

The Doctor woke up crouched in a small closet. It started spinning and spinning, and he leapt to his feet, "What is it? What's happening?"

The closet landed with a quiet thud, and the Doctor got a glimpse of a door before falling through it. He landed flat on his face, and scrambled to get up.

"Oh my god!" Someone exclaimed, helping him up. The Doctor looked down to see a blonde young woman looking at him, frenzied.

"I don't believe it! Why'd they put you in there! They never said you were coming!"

"But what happened?" The Doctor asked, looking around the bright blue room with its brightly coloured picture frames and drawings.

"Careful now," she said as the Doctor's legs gave way. "Mind yourself, that'd be the transmat. Scrambles your head. I was sick for days."

The Doctor pushed himself up, leaning heavily against a wall.

"You alright?" she asked, concerned, hands reaching out just in case.

The Doctor grunted in reply, and she smiled, "So! What's your name, if you don't mind me askin'?"

"The Doctor," he said groggily. "I was- er- I don't remember what happened… How…"

"You got chosen," she supplied with a grin.

The Doctor looked at her confused, "Chosen for what?"

"You're a housemate," she gushed with a laugh. "You're in the House! Innit brilliant?"

"That's not fair," a man interrupted, and the Doctor took that to look at him and another person sitting on a large, purple couch in front of a TV. The TV had a familiar eye logo on the screen, but the Doctor's attention turned back to the two on the couch.

"We've got eviction in five minutes! I've been here for all nine weeks, I've followed the rules, I haven't had a single warning, and then he comes swanning in," the man gestured at the Doctor, peeved.

"If they keep changing the rules, I'm gonna protest, I am." The other man said in agreement, "You just watch me, I'm- I'm gonna paint the walls."

The Doctor looked around the house with furrowed brows and an open mouth, completely bemused. He watched as a camera fixed to the ceiling turned slowly to him, and Big Brother's voice rang out, "Would the Doctor please come to the Diary Room?"

The Doctor looked up at the ceiling, trying to see where the voice was coming from, then turned around at a buzzing noise behind him. A silver door with an illuminated eye on the side awaited him. He walked over to the door, opened it and went inside.

The Doctor found himself in the Diary Room, and plopped down on a bright red chair.

"You are live on channel forty-four thousand, please do not swear."

The Doctor looked forward at the screen and raised an eyebrow, "You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

Rose woke up, disoriented, "What happened?"

A man was crouched beside her, "It's alright. Just the transmat, does your head in."

Rose pushed herself up, examining her surroundings. Where was everyone? What had happened? She thought to herself. The room wasn't in any way familiar, and the last thing she remembered was laughing with Jack and the Doctor.

"Get a bit of amnesia," the man continued and Rose blinked as she took in his words.

She sat up, cautious. _I'm somewhere that could possibly be dangerous. Might as well just let it pan out before taking action. Just remember to be on guard,_ she reminds herself.

"Your name?" the man said as she tuned him in again.

"What? Oh, it's Rose. But where're my friends? The Doctor, Sage, Captain Jack?" she asked.

He ignored her, "Just remember, do what the Anne-Droid says. Don't provoke it. The Anne-Droid's word is law."

"What? What d'ya mean android? You mean like a robot?" but her questions went unanswered as another voice called out, "Positions, everyone! Thank you!"

The man stood up, and Rose was quick to follow, "What's happening? Where am I?"

He ignored her, and Rose felt the dread built up inside her. She ignored it, steeling herself. She was Rose Tyler, companion to the Doctor. She wasn't going to let her nerves get the best of her now. Especially when she had no control over the situation,

God, how did Sage do this all the time? It must be exhausting to just hide under a controlled persona.

Rose looked around, there were floor managers and cameras and technicians tending to what appeared to be a robot in the middle of a stage. Six podiums were surrounding it, and this whole set up seemed familiar to Rose.

"What're you doing there with your 'ead in the clouds?" someone shouted at her. Rose startled to see a floor manager looking at her, annoyed.

The man was already standing behind a podium with the name Rodrick lit up on its stand. Next to him was another with her name lit up.

She stared uncomprehendingly at it and the floor manager growled in annoyance, "Well? C'mon then!"

Rose was ushered off to her podium, "Hold on…" She stared at the set in frustration. "There's no way."

The robot powered on, "Anne-Droid activated!"

"It is," she breathed out in fear.

"Welcome to," the Anne-Droid said, "The Weakest Link!"

* * *

"Are you sure you want to, Damien?" Sage asked for the umpteenth time. "We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with."

Damien tapped his foot impatiently, hand running through his brown hair, "For the last time, Queenie, I'm fine with doing this. Yeah, it feels a little mad, but what's life without a little madness?"

Sage looked unconvinced. Damien's hands continued to fidget restlessly, though he tried to hide it. His eyes were constantly flitting from corner to corner almost as if he was waiting for something to explode or bust into the room.

Not to mention the consistent hesitation with his words, as if he had to make sure that he had to calm her down and not the other way around. Either Damien had a really bad mental medical ailment or he was working for the robots.

As far as she knew though, Sage had to trust that Damien was just a really fidgety person, and not allow her paranoia to get the best of her.

Sage sighed, "Alright, ok. Let's do this then. But," she hesitated, and Damien looked at her in reassurance. His damned brown eyes widening as if to encourage and calm her down.

"We're going to need to have a hundred percent trust between each other. We cannot let doubts get in our way, 'cuz if we do, that might be the last thing we remember. Got it?" she stared up at Damien, eyes oddly still holding a form of guilt before he nodded, determined.

"Got it," he stated. "But how are we gonna get out of here? I don't know if you noticed, but there's no door knob. If you wanted to pick a lock, you'll have to really reach."

Sage quirked a smile at that and brought out her fan and full out grinned at his deadpan look. His brows furrowed in disbelief at her, and she snickered quietly.

"What the hell is a fan gonna do, fan it open?" he asked rhetorically.

Sage smirked before she just beckoned him with a look. She positioned herself in front of the door and traced the outline of the square with the top of her fan and pressed a button. Spreading her fan, Sage marveled with Damien at the information displayed on it.

The cypress tree and sage flowers were gone and replaced with blue holographic information on the lock and door. There were instructions on what the best course of action to do with it, and Sage skimmed through it.

"What the hell!" Sage looked up at Damien's surprised face and snorted at it. "That is not a fan. What is it?"

She turned to him, "Well, you're not wrong. It is and it isn't. It can be used as a fan if you wanted it to, but my friend turned it into…. Well, I guess you can say a skeleton key." Sage gazed at the fan with a fond exasperation, not noticing the calculating gaze Damien had on her.

"So you're gonna use that to open the door?" he asked lightly, and Sage didn't seem to notice the change in his tone.

"Basically, yeah," Sage shrugged noncommittally. "I just need to-" She pressed a few buttons on the wooden part, biting her tongue in concentration.

"Push this here, and another one there and then-" with a flourish of a showman, Sage pressed the last button and her fan whirred before there was a soft click and the door opened.

Damien looked at her in awe and slight fear. He looked between her and the now opened door, eyes flitting between uncomprehendingly.

"Damien?"

"What? Right! Escape, that is what we are doing. Escaping here," he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Right," Sage said bemusedly. "So? Are we going or not?"

"Yeah! Yeah, we are, but…" Damien trailed off, eyes casting forward at the door in trepidation.

Sage's eyes softened and reached out to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to do this, Damien. I told you, you don't have to go with me. I can go it alone."

Damien shook his head, and Sage saw him steel his nerves and straightened his back "No, no, I'm good. I'll go with you."

Sage took her hand off and nodded in acceptance, "Alright then, let's go."

With that, she pulled open the door frame and took her first step outside.

* * *

The Doctor held up his screwdriver at the door and it whirred. But the Doctor only looked at it in confusion, "I can't open it."

The blonde woman nodded, "Yeah it's a deadlock seal. Ever since Big Brother Five Hundred and Four when they all walked out…" she trailed off as she watched the Doctor walk swiftly around the room.

"You must remember that?" she tried to reason with him. The Doctor ignored her, "What about this?"

"Oh, that's exo-glass," she explained. "You'd need a nuclear bomb before that'd break."

The Doctor continued to scan the edges, "Don't tempt me."

She leant against the wall next to him, lowering her voice, "I know you're not supposed to talk about the outside world, but you must've been watching. Do people like me? Lynda with a Y, not Linda with an I, she got forcibly evicted because she damaged the camera."

The Doctor nodded, grinning in an uninterested sort of way. He continued on with his examination, barely acknowledging her.

"Am I popular?" she asked.

"Don't remember," he said nonchalantly.

"Oh, but does that mean I'm nothing?" Lynda asked quickly. "Some people get this far just 'cos they're insignificant. Doesn't anybody notice me?"

He looked at her properly now, almost pityingly, "No- you're- you're nice. You're sweet. Everybody thinks you're sweet." He grinned.

Lynda said, pleased and flattered, "Oh! Is that right? Is that what I am? Oh, no-one's ever told me that before. Am I sweet? Really?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah. Dead sweet!"

Lynda grinned, touched, "Thank you!"

The Doctor grinned at his lie before his eyes led him to the camera watching them intently in the corner.

"There was this bright, white light," he started, "coming through the walls, and then- then I woke up here."

He remembered Rose and Jack staring at him in worry and fear. Rose reached toward him in anxiety before she and Jack were sucked away. His last thought of Sage and the hope of her being safe.

"Yeah," Lynda said, ignorant of his internal conflict and memories. "That's the transmat beam. That's how they pick up housemates."

"Oh, Lynda with a Y... sweet little Lynda…" he said, walking a few paces into the room. "It's worse than that."

Lynda looked at him with furrowed brows, "What'd you mean?"

"I'm not just a passing traveller. No stupid little transmat gets inside my ship. That beam was fifteen million times more powerful, which means... this isn't just a game." He said conspiratorially.

The Doctor started toward the mirror and Lynda looked on in concern, "There's something else going on." He stepped closer to the mirror intimidatingly.

"Well! Here's the latest update from the Big Brother house. I'm getting out," He looked straight into what he knew was a camera. "I'm gonna find my friends. And then I'm gonna find you."

* * *

Rose was five minutes into the show, and the building dread in her stomach was close to making her feel sick. Usually she enjoyed the quick snap question firing that Anne, the real Anne, asked to the contestants, but the atmosphere of fear was overwhelming.

"Correct," the droid snapped Rose back into the present. "Fitch, in the Pan Traffic Calendar, which month comes after Hoob?"

"Is it… Clavadoe?" Fitch asked nervously, hands clenched so tight that Rose could see the whites of her knuckles over the bright lights.

"No, Pandoff. Rose," the droid snapped at her, "in maths, what is 258 minus 158?"

"One hundred," she rushed out, and the droid affirmed mechanically. The droid moved on and she was left to observe the rest of the set in suspicion.

What was going to happen to the "weakest link"? Something horrible, possibly, judging by the timid reactions to the other contestants. The only one not as worried was Rodrick.

In another world, she'd be laughing at the ridiculousness of this whole charade, but the whole mood with the other contestants made it hard.

And Sage always said that there was a time and a place for everything. Reading the expressions of the others, it didn't seem like the time.

"So, Rose," the droid intoned, "what do you actually do?"

"I travel and work independently as an aide for the helpless," Rose picked her words carefully, eyes observing the others' reactions. Rodrick looked annoyed, Fitch was close to cowering behind her podium and everyone else seemed close to follow.

"Another way to say unemployed," the Anne-droid concluded.

Anger rushed through her, "That's not-"

"Have you got a job?" they interrupted.

"I've told you my job! What's the diff-"

"A job that pays? Traveling and helping the poor, as you say, doesn't seem like a viable career choice, what with your shoddy peroxide work," the droid dug at her.

Another bout of anger flashed through her, "Excuse me-!"

"You're excused," they said dismissively. "Now why Fitch?"

"She answered a few questions wrong-" Rose started.

"Well, you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" they snipped at her.

"Of course, I'm not perfect-" Fitch accidentally let out a sob and Rose stared in concern. "I- I'm sorry, Fitch, but that's how the game works. I had to vote for someone."

Fitch ignored Rose and cried out desperately, "Please! Give me another chance! It- it was the lights and everything, I couldn't think!"

The droid bulldozed on, "In fact with three wrong answers, it was Broff that was the weakest link, but it's the vote that counts."

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "Oh, please! Oh, god, help me!" Fitch looked around at her fellow contestants, who averted their eyes in shame. Rose watched in sympathy and dread, the ambience of despair choking her.

Rose tore her eyes from the desperate look on Fitch's face, and glanced back at the droid. The Anne-droid opened her mouth, and Rose watched in shock as a gun protruded from it.

"Fitch, you are the weakest link. Goodbye!"

They fired and Fitch took off in a fruitless attempt at escape. The beam hit her with deadly accuracy and Fitch was gone.

Rose made a strangled noise in her throat and droplets of tears pricked at her eyes. "Is- is that what happens to- to-"

"The weakest link," Rodrick finished. "Blasted into atoms."

Rose whimpered in despair. _This- this is barbaric. And I voted for her. Where am I? When am I that they could do this- this- this murder and still get away with this?_

"I'm not playing!" Broff interrupted with a whimper. "I- I can't do it!"

The Anne-droid turned to him slowly, and Broff hopped off his podium, looking around wildly.

"Please- please, I can't! Somebody let me…."

"Broff, you are the weakest link," the droid said briskly. They fired as Broff tried for an escape and he disappeared mid-run.

Rose looked at the pile of ashes that was Broff, and she choked.

Rodrick put down his board, "Don't try to escape, this game; it's play or die."

* * *

"Big Brother House, this is Davina-Droid."

The other three grabbed each other's hands, one of them hanging onto the Doctor. He rolled his eyes. This whole charade had gone on long enough. He needed to get out of here, and find the others.

With his luck, Sage would be in the thick of it all, Jack and Rose behind her. The three of them had bonded closely since their first meeting. Jokingly calling each other brother and sisters with a smile and a laugh.

He smiled at the memories before a frown marred his face. What had caused his ship to allow a teleport beam to transport them here, and in different locations? He was sure he had fixed his shields since that one incident with-

"And the next person is Crosbie!" the voice startled him back to the present.

Lynda cried out, "I'm sorry! Oh, I'm sorry! Sorry!" The Doctor relaxed into the couch, hands behind his head, annoyed at the waterworks.

"Crosbie, you have ten seconds to make your farewells, and then we're gonna get you!" the voice announced.

 _What kind of phrasing was that?_ He wondered. _It sounded more ominous than it should be. Almost like they were going to kill her._

The Doctor watched as she tentatively walked into the other room, for once in his life keeping his mouth shut. Lynda with a Y was holding back obvious tears, and the other man turned his head away in guilt.

A voice that sounded suspiciously like Sage was warning him that something bad was going to happen and to not be rude to the humans.

He watched attentively as she stood there, trembling and tears leaking every other second. Why weren't they letting her out? What were they waiting for?

The tension was thick enough that he could cut through it with a knife. The ominous, robotic voice counted down, "Eviction in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1!"

He watched, horrified, as a bright yellow light engulfed the woman and in the next second she was gone.

The Doctor's eyes widened and a fleeting thought of _what if that happened to Sage?_ passed through his mind before he shot up to his feet. "What was that?"

"Disintegrator beam," the man said and the Doctor stared incomprehensibly at him.

Lynda sniffled and cleared her throat, "She's been evicted. Evicted from life."

The Doctor stared at the spot where the other woman had stood, the ashes of her long gone by now. His mind whirled with ideas, explanations, reasons as to _why the hell they would apply for this?_

Unless…. They had no choice, they were chosen and what was it? transmatted here against their will, forced to obey this sick survival of the fittest game show.

"Are you alright?" Lynda, sweet, sweet Lynda who was caught up in this world, grooming them for slaughter; pigs to a slaughterhouse.

He waved her off, straightening his shoulders, "My friends are out there. And I need to find them, I put them here and I need to get them out."

Lynda was looking at him as if he had lost his mind, "What are you getting at? Are you insane? You get chosen, you follow the rules and you hope you survive far enough to live. That's _it_."

"My _friends_ are out there, and I need to find them," the Doctor looked around. "How'd that other contestant, Linda with an I, get forcibly evicted?"

"Damaged property…" Lynda trailed off as the Doctor brought his hand up with his sonic. Her eyes grew in concern as he grinned.

"Like this?" he pressed a button and the sonic whirred at the camera he pointed at. The camera exploded into small bits.

* * *

"You are the weakest link, goodbye!" Another golden blast blinded Rose and the sight of another disintegrated person didn't make her sick to her stomach anymore. A fact that did make her disgusted with herself.

Rose tuned out the floor managers and turned to Roderick, who was wiping his board clean. "Colleen was clever, she banked all our money. Why'd you vote for her?"

Roderick scoffed, "'Cuz I want to keep you in! You're stupid!" Rose winced at the insult, mind unwillingly flashing back to unwanted memories.

He continued, not noticing her wince, "You didn't even know the capital of Barcelona! When it comes to the final, I want to be up against you. So that you get disintegrated, and I get a stack-load of credits. Courtesy of the Bad Wolf Corporation."

That piqued her interest, "Bad Wolf?"

Roderick looked at her weirdly, "They're in charge. They run the Game Station."

 _Bad Wolf, I've heard that name before. My first trip, graffitied on the TARDIS, as an announcement back on Satellite Five…. It's following me_ , she thought. _Or we were following it._

"Different times… different places like it's written all over the universe…" Rose said, haunted.

Roderick said impatiently, "What're you going on about?"

Rose, "If the Bad Wolf is in charge of this quiz, then... maybe I'm not here by mistake. Someone's been planning this…"

* * *

"The Doctor, you have broken the House rules," a voice said, "Big Brother has no choice but to evict you. You have ten seconds to say your goodbyes."

The Doctor raised his hand in triumph before dashing off into the slowly sliding open door, "That's more like it! Come on then, open up!"

He ignored the other remarks of his being insane, mad, a plant, etc. The door slid open all the way and he dashed in, thoughts of getting to Sage, Rose, Jack swirling through his mind.

The Doctor impatiently tapped his foot, crossing his arms, "Come on then! Disintegrate me! Come on, what're you waiting for?"

"Eviction in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" Big Brother's voice said before trailing off, power failing.

The Doctor smirked in triumph, "I knew it! You see? Someone brought me into this game. If they'd wanted me dead, they'd have transmatted me into a volcano."

He turned toward the other door, "Maybe security's not as tight on this end."

Angling his sonic, he pressed the button. The door swung open, and the door to the house opened as well. Lynda popped her head through.

The Doctor looked at her, "Come with me."

The other man protested, "We're not allowed!" causing Lynda to hesitate.

"Stay in there, and you have a fifty-fifty chance of disintegration," the Doctor pointed out, "stay with me and I'll promise to get you out alive. Come on!"

"N-no," she stuttered out. "I can't."

The Doctor sighed, "Lynda, you're sweet. From what I've seen of your world, d'you think anyone votes for sweet?"

He pleaded with her, holding out his hand. Hoping beyond hopes that she could see reason because he'd be damned if he'd let another potential human die. Not like Grace.

Lynda hesitated once more, before slowly edging her hand out to hold his.

The Doctor grinned before quickly pulling her out.

* * *

Sage didn't know what she expected walking out of that cell, but it certainly seemed fitting.

Walls of cream and pillars of metal surrounded her, other cells were to the right and left of her. Doors leading to the cell were metal with some sort of language on them she couldn't make out. The only way out was forward and she assumed had more corridors in that direction.

If she strained her ears, she could barely make out the sounds of ventilator fans. With a quick glance up, Sage noticed the ventilation shafts, distantly wondering why they still had those.

The pillars had an odd blue light beaming up and down and Sage saw a purple eye insignia at the very top.

With a quick scan, she made sure that the cells were empty before putting it back into her pocket.

"Where are we?" Damien asked, stepping up next to her. She looked up at him, noticing how he avoided her gaze.

"A spaceship, probably," she replied. "Come on, can't stay in one stop else we'd have a big chance of being shoved back into that box."

"Right," he agreed and Sage rolled her eyes, motioning for him to follow her.

They walked forward cautiously, not wanting to risk the possibility of alerting the locals. Reaching a corner, Sage peered to the left.

Nothing was there, there were no clanks of boots or military soldiers or guards coming down the left hall. Only the eerie sound of silence echoed back at her.

Fear crept its way into her heart. At least if there were noise, she'd have the reassurance that there were evildoers around.

With silence, there was no way to ascertain any type of information, and that made her freeze in terror. The lack of information, the lack of data, how could she save anyone without it?

"Queenie?" a voice broke through her reverie. She shook herself away from that train of thought, a smile quirking up at Damien's hesitant hand reaching toward her.

"I'm alright, Dames. C'mon," she took his hand, gently leading him toward the left.

The two walked quietly together in comfortable silence, but Sage was tense. The quiet whirring of vents were the only sound.

Sage felt her heartbeat pounding in her ears, her body tensing to run. Wheels echoed down the other end of the corridor.

Sage stopped dead in her tracks, Damien nearly tripping at the sudden stop.

"What is it?" he asked in concern.

"Shh," she hissed. Sage strained her ears, the rolling mechanic sound was getting further away.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"That wheeling thing? Yeah, but what does that have to-"

She cut him off, "Everything. That's a sound, meaning whoever got us here is still here."

Groaning at the sudden quiet again, Sage tugged Damien forward, "Come on, the only way we can figure out what the hell is happening if we go to the main source."

"W-wait Queenie- what if-"

"No time! Let's go!" she ushered him forward, keeping a tight grip on his hand.

Damien's eyes widened in panic at the sudden change in speed. He yelped quietly before trying to keep up.

Sage led them to where she thought she heard the noises last, taking lefts and rights when she was heard it get louder.

They were led to the end of a corridor and Sage snuck a peek. There was a mass of… something huddled together looking at a mass of tentacles and flesh atop of a column.

Sage ducked her head back afterwards, taking her fan out and took a picture.

"Queenie? What the hell were those things?" Damien hissed quietly. Sage didn't notice as his eyes flashed blue in worry and fear.

"Hush! We're gonna get caught if you're too loud," Sage chastised him before looking down at the information displayed on her fan.

There were stories and accounts that were being slowly scrolled up and a holographic picture of the species was on the side.

But what caught Sage's eye was the name of the species.

"Dalek."

* * *

Jack stood over the smouldering pieces of the androids, smirking slightly at how they thought they were going to get him.

He blasted and walked out of the doors before looking down at his wrist device and pressing a few buttons. A scan showed a picture of two hearts, "That's him, alright."

Jack pressed a few more, "Aha! Alright, Doc, let's see what we've got ourselves into now."

He punched something into his device near a lift before the doors dinged open, and he clambered inside.

The lift took a few minutes before it opened with a quiet ping. Jack stepped out cautiously, hand at the ready with his blaster.

Peering left and right, he made his way forward. Jack turned before finding the Doctor standing with another blonde.

"Hey handsome!" he called out with a smirk. "Good to see ya! Any sign of Rose or Queenie?"

The Doctor turned with an exasperated smile on his face, "No, but can't you track her down?"

Jack shook his head, "They must still be inside one of the games. Shields protect the inside the rooms."

Jack slid his gaze over to the other female, mouth tilted up into charming smile, "And hello to you there, lovely lady. Who do I have the honour of meeting?"

He took her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to it, she giggled and blushed, "L-lynda Moss."

"Hello to you, Lynda Moss. Captain Jack Harkness," he grinned.

"Jack," the Doctor snapped. "D'ya mind not flirting?"

"I was only saying hello," Jack protested.

The Doctor stared at him, holding out a hand. Jack huffed in amusement before dropping his wrist device into his hands.

"Patch that onto the computer. It's programmed to find them," he informed.

The Doctor nodded his thanks before immediately going to work.

The computer beeped angrily at the Doctor, "It's not compatible," he growled.

"This stupid system doesn't make any sense. Jack, help me here. Lynda, hold this." The Doctor chucked the device at her which she fumbled to catch.

With Jack's help, they managed to wrestle the computer out of its confines.

The Doctor grabbed the device from Lynda, "This place should be a basic broadcaster. The systems are twice as complicated. It's more than just television… this station's transmitting something else."

"Like what?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor said, frustrated. "This whole Bad Wolf thing's tied up with me. Someone's manipulating my entire life. It's some sort of trap and we're stuck inside it."

* * *

Rose was stuck in here with only Rodrick as the other contender. She had watched with a sick feeling as the other contestants were vaporized into dust.

Her stomach rolled at the memories. She had watched as Roderick scoffed and played with a sick sense of glee. The nasty look of satisfaction displayed in his eyes.

She had been playing as well as she could without any prior knowledge of the game, answering a few questions right.

Ultimately she knew nothing compared to Roderick, and he knew that. Strategically maneuvering the game so that they would be the last two as an easy win.

Rose hoped Sage, the Doctor and Jack came quickly. She didn't know how long she could hold out anymore.

The device beeped, "Aha! Found one! Floor 407!"

Lynda gasped in terror, "We've gotta go fast! That's the Anne-Droid! We've got to get her out of there!"

The Doctor jumped into action, the rush to save his friend pushing him forward. Distantly, he realized that only one person showed up on the scanner. He pushed that thought away, one thing at a time. Don't let panic take control.

* * *

The Anne-droid droned, "Rose, in fashion, Stella Pok Baint is famous for what?"

Rose stated firmly with a wild guess, "Shoes."

The droid denied her answer. Rose stared anxiously at the board. Roderick was one ahead with one question left.

She had been answering questions left and right, barely getting any of them correct.

The absolute terror in her blood made her clench her fist to stave off panic, the pain grounding her.

Distantly, she heard Rodrick answer his question. She snapped to attention when the Anne-Droid spun to face her.

"Rose, in history, which Icelandic city hosted Murder Spree Twenty?"

Rose stared at the droid, their face staring back. She could feel Rodrick's eyes anxiously boring into her.

The air was thick with tension as she hesitantly answered, "Reykjavik?"

The droid paused, "No, the answer was Pola Ventura."

The game was over, and Rose had lost. The urge to vomit was dominant in her stomach.

She didn't pay any attention to Rodrick's gloating or the droid's announcements. She stared vacantly at a spot on the ground.

She had lost. There was no saving her now, not unless the Doctor or Sage came through last minute.

"Rose!" There was a loud bang and Rose turned her head to its source. The doors were swung open, the Doctor, Jack and another rushing through.

"Doctor! Jack!" Rose smiled at the turn of events, pushing aside the podium and racing toward the others.

"You are the weakest link!"

Rose could distantly hear the droid's jaw unhinge, "Look out! She's armed!"

She ran as fast as she could. The Anne-Droid turned her head and her jaw hinged down, the disintegrator beam shot out, hitting Rose squarely in the back. And with a scream, Rose was gone, mere feet away from the Doctor.

Jack took off towards the set, enraged, "What the hell did you do to her?"

The Doctor crouched down as the smoke cleared, and touched the ashy remains of Rose. His hearts constricted in his chest and he clenched his jaw.

A tear escaped from him as he stared passively at nothing. Distantly, he could hear Jack's furious cries and security rushing toward him and the others.

Rose was…. Rose was gone, ashes in her place. God, he promised that he'd keep her safe. Promised that he'd do _everything_ that he could to save her. And even that wasn't enough.

It left him with a dead friend and a scar in his heart. And Sage… what would she think now that her sister was dead?

How would she react once he found her? The Doctor was pushed and prodded, questioned for everything. But he stayed resolute in silence.

He'd find Sage and rescue her. He'd be damned if he let another person down. _Especially_ not Sage.

* * *

 **Hello, hello, hello!**

 **It has been a long three months for me, but I am back on track for now. It is currently a Thursday, which is a day I said that I would update. I was going to include the other part of the episode, the one where the Doctor and they find out about the Daleks, but I figured that this has been a long time coming. I'm really excited about the next chapter and The Christmas Invasion, so expect an update soon, but not too soon. As always, thank you for reading, leave a review about what you (dis)liked, and I will see _you_ in the next chapter!**

 **Goodbye, bye, bye!**


	10. An Abdication and A Coronation

"This is impossible," Sage whispered to herself. She slumped down against the wall, fan lax in her grip. She shoved it into her pocket before anxiously raking a hand through her hair. There was distant noise coming from the Daleks, a sort of white noise that was filtered out of her mind.

"What is?" Damien asked, the frustration finally taking seed in his tone. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"These- these _robots_!" she huffed. "They shouldn't _exist_. They went extinct for years. How in the world are they here, _now_?"

Sage felt, rather than saw, Damien freeze, but she paid it no mind. Her brain was racing to understand how they were here.

It made no sense, the Doctor had eradicated their existence along with his own people, with painful reluctance.

If they were here now, still alive, then the Doctor's sacrifice was obsolete. He killed them for nothing! That made her choke, the Doctor had to live with this guilt with his worst enemies still wandering the universe.

It just didn't make any _sense_. Did the Doctor miss one fleet? But she had assumed that all the ships were together fighting the Time Lords, apparently not if her sonic was correct. Then why was one of them raised upon a pillar like a god?

Actually, why was it out of its shell? That meagre layer of protection, its casing, seemed to be fragile enough to blow in the wind.

"Sage?" Damien asked, hand tightening on her shoulder. "What do you mean? What are those things?"

"They're Daleks," she explained distractedly, mind racing to comprehend. "A species hell-bent on eradicating any other species unlike them. They enjoy taking over planets and the like, always exterminating the natives."

"But what did you mean when you said that they were extinct? Clearly not, if their presence here is any indication." He said flippantly.

"I-I don't know, I need to tell the Doctor," she said absently. "I need to tell him-"

"Tell whom?"

"The Doctor, my friend," Sage said. "I need to-"

"I don't think I can let you do that, Sage," Damien said.

"What? Damien-" Sage said, confused and felt the tight, almost painful, squeeze on her shoulder.

She froze, terror building up inside her, "I never told you my name. I told you it was Queenie. How-?"

Looking up, Sage was entranced by the unnatural, piercing blue gaze from his eyes. Once a deep brown, it was now an intense, electronic blue hue, looking intently into her own fearful brown.

"You don't know how much you can find with a simple DNA scan." Damien said simply.

Sage's mind flashed back to all the casual touches they shared, the easy way he could have taken a piece of her hair and scanned it.

"Sage K. Tran. Twenty-seven years of age, occupation: former history teacher, currently full-time companion of the Doctor. Family status deceased. Need I go on?" he taunted.

"I should've known," she spat, disgusted with herself. "Damien, the tamer, the asshole, the _demon_. You must be an android, then."

"Droid 04M-13N, version 4.55, up to date."

He tightened his grip on her shoulder, dragging her forward. Sage clenched her jaw, scolding herself for not realizing sooner, for not trusting her intuition.

Damien dragged Sage reluctantly forward into the abyss of Daleks. The hoard quieted down.

"Droid 04M-13N, what have you brought to me?" The one on the platform said robotically.

Damien shoved her forward, she deliberately fell down, using the momentum to shift the fall away from her face. She curled up defensively, making sure that they couldn't see her hands.

"Emperor," Damien said reverently. Sage gagged at his tone, she shifted, hoping that she could just manage to get her hands into her pocket….

"...was the Doctor's companion," Damien said.

Sage tensed, ready for a fight, death, anything. She had managed to hide her fan deep in her pockets, another one closer at hand for a decoy, if need be.

She thanked the TARDIS for giving all her clothes transdimensional pockets, and her telepathic abilities.

"The Doctor is alive," the Emperor croaked. "He and his companions will be stopped."

"Yes, Emperor," the Daleks echoed.

"Make sure that we are not to be detected. The Doctor cannot find out that we are here, not when we are so close to success," the Emperor commanded. "Droid 04M-13N, bring that one here."

Damien roughly grabbed her, picking her up and setting her on her feet. She staggered precariously, balance wavering.

"Who are you?" The Emperor demanded.

Sage stared up, defiant, at the alien. "Didn't your droid already tell you?" she spat.

Damien slapped the back of her head, hissing, "Treat the Emperor with respect, you wench."

"How did the Doctor find out about us?" The Emperor asked again.

Sage hid her confusion, clenching her jaw. She had thought that the Daleks had detected them, not the other way around. "He's a Time Lord, your highness," deliberately using a lesser title, "how do you think he found out?"

"What do we do, Emperor?" one Dalek said.

The Emperor deliberated for a moment, "We shall commence with the plan, the Dalek Stratagem is near its completion, make sure that the Doctor never finds us here."

"Emperor!" Another Dalek called, rolling into the grand room, a prisoner in tow. Sage turned around, staring in shock.

"Rose?"

* * *

That woman had masters that had total control of Satellite Five, a solar flare gone and was not going to come in time, the TARDIS was gone, and Sage was _still_ _missing_.

The terror as he remembered that they hadn't found Sage yet seized his hearts. He could only hope that she was safe with the TARDIS.

Even the connection he had with the TARDIS had dimmed, the only reassurance of a faint hum in the back of his mind.

But he couldn't focus on that now, he had to find out what the hell was happening to make that woman so scared of her masters.

"Found the TARDIS," Jack called.

"We're not leaving now," he replied. Even after several adventures with the man, the Doctor still had his reserves about him.

There was no denying that he was intelligent or brave, it was the loyalties that had him doubting. Which, if Sage was here, she'd be pointing out all the loyal things he had done for them.

They had started off on the wrong foot, and he didn't know if they could fix that. They were friendly, but the Doctor could feel the tension, that he had undoubtedly caused every time, between them as the Captain tried to release it with his flirtations.

"No, but the TARDIS worked it out," Jack said. He motioned to the Doctor, "You'll wanna watch this."

Turning to Lynda, he beckoned her forward, "Lynda, could you stand over there for me please?"

The blonde hesitated, "I-I just wanna go home."

With a fixed smile on his face, Jack said, "It'll only take a second. Could you stand in that spot, quick as you can?"

Reluctantly, Lynda complied, standing in an empty area of floor.

"Everybody watching? Okay… three, two, one…." Jack pressed a button and a beam shot down from the ceiling, hitting Lynda. There was only a billow of smoke as the last pieces of Lynda.

"You killed her!" the male programmer gasped. The Doctor had almost forgotten that there were others there.

He bit back his shock and a scalding reply, hearing the chastising tone that Sage would employ if he did. Instead he asked, "How does that prove that the TARDIS figured anything out?"

Jack smirked, "You would think that she'd be gone, right? But, watch." He pressed another few buttons.

With a gasp and another bright beam, Lynda appeared, gasping and in shock.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, indignant and surprised. "What did you do to me?"

The Doctor looked to Jack, slowly putting the pieces together. "Does that mean…?"

"I hope you're thinking that it's a second transmat beam, and not just about Rosie," Jack teased, eyes lighting up with unbridled joy.

The Doctor attempted a weak glare, the joy of realisation weakening it further. In truth, he was thinking about how that made everything so much easier, so much better.

The fact that Rose was alive gave him motivation to save her, to save all the others. The fact that he hadn't murdered another person, the guilt sitting in his hearts lessened.

"Wait, hold on," Lynda said, hands up in a stop gesture. "Does that mean that people don't get killed in the games?"

"Exactly!" Jack cried happily. "They're transported across space!"

"She and Sage are still out there somewhere!" The Doctor said happily.

"Doctor!" the pale woman cried out in pain.

He turned around, the woman was arching up in pain, thrashing this way and that.

"Co-ordinates five point six point one," she panted out, determined to help the Doctor.

His hearts constricted in guilt at hearing her pain and fruitlessly tried to stop her, "Don't! The solar flare's gone, they'll hear you."

Despite that, he typed them in, grateful for a little help in finding Sage and Rose.

He knew that she'd continue, at the end of her rope and desperate for a little freedom. He supposed he was like that once before….

"Point four three four…" she hissed out, "no my masters, no! I defy you! Stigma seven seven…"

She screamed, an agonized roar, and the Doctor looked up to see her body twisting up. The wires rose before they vanished, and she was gone without a trace.

* * *

The Controller reappeared on on the floor of the spaceship, gathered around dozens of Daleks.

The Emperor croaked out, "Exterminate her."

She stood defiant and proud, "Oh my masters," she said gleefully.

"You can kill me, for I have brought your destruction."

A ray-gun powered up before its beam shot at, directly hitting her square in the chest. Her body lit up, showing her skeleton, before she slumped down, dead.

"No…."

* * *

The Doctor typed furiously on the computer, the guilt of losing that woman trying to worm its way into his chest.

Distantly he heard Jack flirting with the male programmer. Internally, he sighed before absently calling out, "Time and place, Jack."

The female programmer hadn't said a word since the death of the woman, but she curiously looked over his shoulder as he worked.

"Did you want to ask something?" he asked, trying not to sound agitated. It wasn't their fault that he was in this mess, they were victims of a bigger plot.

She bit her lip, "So you're saying that this entire setup's been a disguise all along?"

The Doctor nodded in affirmative, "Going way back. Installing the Jagrafess a hundred years ago. Someone's been playing a long game. Controlling the Human Race from behind the scenes for generations."

Jack handed a small device to the Doctor, "Click on this."

The Doctor took it, pointing it upwards and clicked. An image of an empty expanse of space materialized above their heads.

Jack said, "The transmat delivers to that point. Right on the edge of the solar system."

The female programmer looked confused, "There's nothing there.

The Doctor scanned the expanse in front of him, "It looks like nothing. 'Cause that's what this satellite does. Underneath the transmission, there's another signal…"

"Doing what?" the male programmer asked.

"Hiding whatever's out there. Hiding it from sonar, radar, scanner…"

"There's something sitting right on top of Planet Earth... but it's completely invisible," the Doctor continued.

"If I cancel the signal…" He pressed a few buttons, and when he looked back at the screen, the expanse of space was no longer empty. Right in front of them was a spaceship, revolving slowly. The Doctor stared at it, eyes wide.

Jack's eyes blew wide open, "That's impossible. I know those ships... they were destroyed."

"Obviously, they survived," The Doctor croaked out, voice hushed.

"Who did? Who are they?" Lynda asked.

"Two hundred ships. More than two thousand on board each one. That's just about half a million of them," the Doctor said, a tremble in his voice.

"Half a million what?" asked the male programmer.

"Daleks."

* * *

"Rose!" Sage cried in surprise. Rose stared in shock at Sage, frozen before running toward her. The Daleks were crying out about a traitor, but she paid it no mind, wanting to get comfort from her sister.

Sage was stopped by a tall man with piercing blue eyes, and Rose staggered back in fear. Sage didn't even flinch, twisting the man's arms and pinning it to his back. He was bent at the waist and his face was scrunched up in pain.

Sage hissed something into his ear, and he paled before slumping down, eyes closed.

She ran to her and hugged Sage tightly, burrowing her head into her shoulders. Tears leaked from her eyes as she suppressed sobs, the events from today catching up to her.

Sage soothingly rubbed her back, arms tightening protectively around her.

"How did you get here?" she asked in a low voice.

"I don't know," Rose whispered. "I was on a game show, The Weakest Link, before I had lost the game. When you lose, you get blasted with this beam. The Doctor came running in, but I was too slow."

Sage's hold tightened impossibly more, and Rose could feel the terror and relief strung in her body.

She soothingly nuzzled her neck, "Hey, it's okay. I'm still here."

Sage cleared her throat, letting out a wet, "Right."

Distantly, she heard another woman, and her curiosity rose before the need to be comforted won out. She heard the tell-tale sound of a Dalek's ray beam powering up and its infamous word "Exterminate!"

There was a blast, and Rose flinched, burrowing impossibly further into Sage's comforting grip. She had felt Sage flinch, but stayed solidly still, making no noise at the death, other than a whispered _No_. Rose tried as hard as she could to comfort the woman who had just witnessed another death.

"Open communications channel!" a robotic voice broke them out of their moment.

Sage stiffened and Rose reluctantly let her go, standing by her side and a hand tightly gripping hers.

Three Daleks flanked their side, and a hologram of the Doctor, Jack and three others appeared, and a small grin spread on Rose's face.

One Dalek rolled up, "I will speak to the Doctor."

He grins mockingly with a wave, "Oh, will you now?"

"The Dalek Stratagem nears completion. The Fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene." it said.

"Oh, really? Why's that then?" he asked, his fake grin sliding off his face.

"We have your associates. You will obey or they will be exterminated."

Rose looked at the Doctor, pale but calm. She had no doubt that he would save them, but her hand tightened in Sage's grip in uncertainty.

The Doctor's eyes flashed, going cold blue. Rose felt fear creep down her spine. The Doctor was terrifying when he wanted to be.

"No."

Rose stared at him, her mouth a thin line and eyes narrowing. What was he playing at?

The Dalek reeled back, not anticipating that answer, "Explain yourself."

"I said: no."

"What is the meaning of this negative?"

"It means: no."

"But they will be destroyed."

"No!" he refuted with a fiery passion. "'Cos this is what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna rescue them."

"Not that they need rescuin'. I'm sure with a little time, the two of 'em could save themselves. But I'm gonna save Sage and Rose from the middle of the Dalek Fleet, and then I'm gonna save the Earth, and then just to finish off, I'm gonna wipe every. Last. Stinking Dalek outta the sky!"

"But you have no weapons!" the Dalek started to splutter. "No defences! No plan!"

The Doctor grinned, "Yeah. And doesn't that scare you to death? Rose, Sage?

"Yes, Doctor?" Rose answered on Sage's behalf, pride in her tone.

"I'm coming to get you." With that, he closed the communications, the hologram cutting off with a flash.

"The Doctor is initiating hostile action!" the Dalek exclaimed.

"The Stratagem must advance. Begin the invasion of Earth!" Another voice, deeper than its Dalek companions said.

They spun around wildly. Rose gasped but they take no notice of her. She stepped out of their way, taking an unusually quiet Sage with her.

"The Doctor will be exterminated!"

In tandem, all the other Daleks followed the first's cry, echoing "Exterminate!" cheerfully. Rose shook at Sage's side, and that was all she had needed before being crushed into another comforting hug.

A Dalek appeared before them, "You know the Doctor! You understand him! You will predict his actions!"

Rose trembled at its words, "I don't know!"

"Fuck off, you metallic piece of shit!" Sage hissed. Rose prayed that her anger wouldn't get them all killed.

The Dalek glided dangerously closer, and Rose took a few steps back. Sage remained in front of her, and Rose half-hid herself behind her.

"Predict! Predict! Predict!" the Dalek said slightly hysterical.

Bolstered by Sage's bravery, Rose retorted, "Even if we did, we wouldn't tell ya!"

"TARDIS detected," another Dalek distracted the first, "In flight."

"Launch missiles! Exterminate!"

Rose gasped, "You can't! The TARDIS hasn't got any defenses, you're gonna kill 'em!"

"You have predicted correctly."

Rose trembled behind Sage who quickly gathered her into her arms. "Don't worry, braveheart. That Doctor may be oblivious, but when it comes to rescues, I'm positive he has a plan."

As she finished her sentence, a familiar sound echoed in her ears. Rose gasped before grinning, twisting out of Sage's hold.

The faint outline of the TARDIS could be seen, every Dalek turned its head to the noise. The walls surrounded them, and the TARDIS's comforting presence enveloped her.

"Get down!" he cried.

Rose hesitated but Sage pulled her down quickly, and the Dalek behind them had exploded into pieces with a final cry.

They struggled to their feet, and Rose launched herself into the Doctor's arms. She giggled in slight hysteria, "You did it!"

"Told ya I'd come and get you two."

The Doctor set her down gently, and she smiled warmly up at him, "Never doubted ya!"

He laughed, "I did! You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks to Sage," Rose turned toward her who had drifted to Jack, finishing up their own hug.

"Hey! Don't I get a hug?" Jack whined. Sage swatted at his shoulder, a teasing grin on her face. She pushed Jack toward Rose.

He tumbled but laughed, "I meant from him."

Rose rolled her eyes before enveloping him in a hug. They let go and turned to see Sage and the Doctor examining the pieces of the Dalek.

Its exterior exploded into dozens of pieces and they could clearly see the mutant squid-like alien. The Doctor was bent over it, scanning it with his sonic. Sage followed his example, peering over it with a curious gleam. Her hand was clutched tight in his grip.

The display should have made her heart clench in sorrow or jealousy, but all she felt was relief and fondness for the two.

Rose idly shook her head, she supposed her small crush on the Doctor was over now. There wasn't much in common between them anyway, besides for the longing for adventure and the compassion, all they really had in common was their love for the things they were passionate about. She supposed that that was why she wasn't upset with Sage.

The two complemented each other in ways she couldn't with the Doctor, Sage's kindness with others against his abrasiveness or obliviousness at times, his need for a kindred spirit or validation that she was able to provide.

Even Sage's ability to completely calm him or explain things that he couldn't word right. Rose supposed with time and if Sage wasn't here, she would grow into that as well, being that person for him. But she was half glad that she wasn't, the weight of the Doctor's guilt was something even she could see.

Yet, she doubted she had the strength to continuously help him with it when she still struggled with hers sometimes. Rose shook her head, trying to expel those thoughts focusing instead of the situation at hand.

Jack and Rose walked over to the other two, Rose stared cautiously at the remains of the Dalek still smoking.

"I thought these guys were extinct," Jack asked, breaking her out of her stare. "One minute they're the greatest threat in the universe, the next minute they vanished out of time and space."

Rose came closer to them, the enlarged sight of the wrecked pieces making her stomach roll.

"They went off to fight a bigger war…" the Doctor said, still examining the pieces, "the Time War."

Sage sucked in a breath, and Rose glanced at her with concern. She was pale, and her frame was trembling minutely.

"I thought that was just a legend," Jack said, surprised.

"I was there. The war between the Daleks and the Time Lords. With the whole of creation at stake. My people were destroyed, but they took the Daleks with them."

The Dalek's remains billowed, glaring accusingly at them.

"I almost thought it was worth it," the Doctor said quietly. "Now it turns out they died for nothing."

A constrained noise made them all look at Sage in concern. The woman was breathing heavily, eyes closed and mouthing something.

In almost the next second, she opened them and was once more calm and collected.

"So what're we gonna do about it?" she asked, an almost imperceptible tremor in her voice.

"No good stood round here chin-wagging!" he said cheerfully, bounding down the ramp and dragging Sage with him. "Human race, you'd gossip all day. The Daleks have got the answers, let's go and meet the neighbours."

"Be careful!" Rose called, trusting that the Doctor wasn't that stupid to not have protection.

"I'll be fine," he said, waving off her concern and opened the doors, rushing out.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Daleks screamed and fired their bolts of energy, but to no avail.

The rays reflected off the force field of the TARDIS, keeping the Doctor safe, as well as Jack and Rose who cautiously popped their heads out behind him.

The Daleks gave up, and the sound of their guns fades into silence. The Doctor raised a hand mockingly, "Is that it? Useless! Null points."

He leant against the TARDIS and motioned to Jack and Rose, "It's all right, come on out. That force field can hold back anything."

Jack opened his mouth, but Sage interrupted him, "Jack Harkness, if you open your mouth and say something absolutely stupid right now, a Dalek won't be the one to kill you."

Jack obediently closed his mouth, and Rose suppressed her giggles at the pout on his face.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at the small sibling spat before addressing the quiet Daleks in front of him, "D'you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek Homeworld? The Oncoming Storm. You might've removed all your emotions... but I reckon that right down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left. And that's fear."

The Daleks' eyepieces twitched nervously.

"Doesn't it just burn when you face me? So, tell me, how did you survive the Time War?"

"They survived through me."

"They survived through their Emperor," Sage and another deep voice said together.

The Doctor startled, taking a few steps toward the Emperor. The Dalek Emperor was illuminated, towering above all of them. The Doctor stared up at him in open-mouthed awe.

"Sage, Rose, Captain, this is the Emperor of the Daleks."

"We've met," Sage said coldly.

Rose looked at her in concern, Sage's posture was upright and tight with tension. Her hand was free from the Doctor's now, and was tapping patterns into her crossed arms.

She sidled up to her, prying gently to unclench her fists. Rose carefully intertwined their fingers, rubbing soothing circles in her wrist.

"You okay?" she whispered, watching the Doctor work himself up to the point of yelling at the Daleks.

Sage tensed at the question before subtly shaking her head, "Could be better, but I need to tell you something. When we leave here, I have to tell you something important."

Rose frowned at the intensity if her words, but nodded her head in agreement. If Sage was this wound up about it, then it must be important.

She'd rarely use a serious tone if it wasn't. Rose felt her anxiety rise at the implications.

She pushed them aside before listening to the Doctor once more.

"So, you created an army of Daleks out of the dead," he had concluded.

Rose furrowed her brows, half in disgust and horror, "That makes you… half-human."

The Emperor's voice rose in outrage, "Those words are blaspheme!"

His voice caused three others to repeat the denial and Rose flinched back, held in the safety behind the force field.

"Everything human has been purged." The Emperor said more calmly, "I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek."

The Doctor was looking around at them all, clearly disturbed, "Since when did the Daleks have a concept of blasphemy?"

"I reached into the dirt and made new life. I am the God of all Daleks!"

Three more Daleks cried "Worship him!" in tandem.

"They're insane!" the Doctor said to them all. "A hundred years hiding in silence, that's enough to drive anyone mad."

He stared intently at the Daleks, walking towards them, with a small look of pity for them.

"But it's worse than that. Driven mad by your own flesh. The stink of humanity." He shook his head, sad. "You hate your own existence. And that makes them more deadly than ever."

He said to the Emperor Dalek, "We're going."

"You may not leave my presence!" the Emperor denied.

But they were already halfway towards the TARDIS, none of the Daleks with any power to stop them.

"Stay where you are!" one tried fruitlessly.

The Doctor grinned at them mockingly before closing the door on them.

The Daleks tried once more, "Exterminate!" but the rays reflected off the force field again.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor strode to the controls, taking them back to the Game Station.

When the TARDIS stopped, he marched out with the other three in tow, crying, "Turn everything up. All transmissions, wide open, full power. Now! Do it!"

The unknown man Rose didn't know obeyed, "What does that do?"

"Stops the Daleks from transmatting on board," he answered. "How did you get on? Did you contact Earth?"

"Well, we tried to warn them, but all they did was suspend our license because we stopped the programmes."

He shook his head, "And the planet's just sitting there, defenceless. Lynda, what're you still doing on board?" he rounded up on the other man, "I told you to evacuate everyone."

"She wouldn't go."

"Didn't wanna leave ya." Lynda smiled at him before noticing Rose and Sage.

She bounded up to then with a smile, "Rose! I'm glad you're safe, those two were really concerned for you. And you must be Queenie?"

Sage smiled awkwardly, "Oh, uh- it's actually Sage, but if you want you can call me Queenie."

Lynda beamed and nodded her head in acquiesce. Rose noticed the awkward air between the two and pulled Sage away with a slight apology to Lynda.

She pulled Sage near the TARDIS, close enough to see the others but far enough that they wouldn't be overheard.

"You said you wanted to tell me something?" she asked gently.

Rise saw the indecision on Sage's face before smoothing out into determination.

"You know how the Doctor's alien, yeah? How he's got two hearts instead of one and all?"

Rose nodded, not understanding what that had to do with anything.

"Well for him and his people, they have this ability to cheat death if they wanted or had to."

"What?" Rose was reeling from this information. "You- you knew about this?"

Sage nodded guiltily, "Yeah, and I didn't tell you cuz it wasn't my secret to tell. But I feel a storm coming, and I need to tell you just in case something happens to me. Lord knows that man wouldn't tell you until the absolute last second."

Rose looked contemplative at the Doctor, watching as he ripped wires out frantically. She turned to Sage who had a fond smile at the Doctor's actions.

The Doctor was an alien, that much was true. But they had gone through so much together, they had saved lives, ran for their lives and changed lives. He had his quirks, insulting species and humans, his Northern accent and obvious love of adventure.

Rose had made up her mind, this wouldn't change her opinion of him.

"So how's he cheat death?" she asked.

Sage startled, looking at Rose with small surprise before a grin took over her face.

"He has this thing called regeneration, and it's when the molecules in his body and the time vortex in their DNA work together simultaneously to repair the damage while changing their appearance and genetic code."

"So basically, they just have a reset button?" Rose asked with a tilt of her head.

Sage gave a little startled laugh, "Yeah, basically. There's this golden glow that surrounds them before they shapeshift into another person, but they still keep the memories and feelings. The only difference is that their personality, at their core they're still the same person."

Rose nodded before jolting in surprise at the Doctor's exclamation, "Give the man a medal!"

The two exchanged amused looks before wandering back towards the group.

Jack shook his head in incredulously, "A Delta Wave?"

"A Delta Wave!" he replied excitedly.

"What's a Delta Wave?" Rose asked, looking towards Sage.

Sage shrugged helplessly, "I'm a history teacher, not a science teacher."

"A wave of Van Cassadine energy. Fries your brain, stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head gets barbecued!" Jack explained.

"And this place can transmit a massive wave!" the Doctor finished. "Wipe out the Daleks!"

"Well, then what're you waiting for?" asked Lynda. "Let's get to it!"

Sage could feel the underlying panic attack that was trying to worm its way out. She closed her eyes, breathing in and out deeply, counting in her mind.

The terror had been building up since Rose had appeared on the Dalek ship. Watching that woman's death hadn't helped matters either.

She watched as Rose stripped the wires, as Jack talked and decided to go and round up volunteers with Lynda and the other two.

Jack approached them, "It's been fun!" trying to keep the air light.

They all smiled at him before his tone turned serious, "But I guess this is goodbye."

"Don't talk like that," Rose pleaded. "The Doctor's gonna do it. You just watch him."

He smiled at her, "Rose…" he cupped her face in both his hands and looked her intensely in the eyes. "You are worth fighting for."

He places a brief kiss on her lips before turning to Sage.

He smirked, "Guess it's the end of the line, you wouldn't mind if…."

Sage coughed out a watery laugh, "You're an asshole, Captain Jack Harkness."

She launched herself into his arms, gripping him tightly and slipping something into his pocket before releasing him with a kiss to his cheek.

"You _were_ always my favourite." he smiled.

Jack turned to the Doctor, "Wish I'd never met you, Doctor!" He cupped his face in both hands. "I was much better off as a coward." He kissed him in exactly the same way as he kissed Rose.

He pointed forward to the exit, "See ya in hell." before he ran off.

They watched him leave, before Rose turned to the Doctor.

Rose asked nervously, "He's gonna be alright… isn't he?"

The Doctor doesn't reply. She looked over at Sage who just stared back with a hopeless look before an encouraging one took over.

"Let's work on that Delta Wave."

Rose nodded uncertainly, and the trio set to work.

Sage's mind raced with anxiety, the memory of the Dalek Emperor, the betrayal of Damien. She was on the verge of hyperventilating before Rose broke her out of her panicked state.

"Suppose…."

Sage stopped listening. She needed to focus, she needed to focus, _focus, focus, focus_!

She continuously ripped at the wires, hands working on autopilot. Ripping and ripping and ripping until her hands were raw.

Another pair of hands gently stopped hers and she looked up to see the Doctor's gentle smile. Sage looked around, Rose was nowhere in sight.

"You're sending us away," she stated quietly. The exhaustion from the events was creeping up on her, she shook it off.

The Doctor stared at her with an empty and sad expression and took the wires out of her hand, gently steering her toward the TARDIS.

"Wait," she said weakly.

Sage struggled to unclasp her necklace before managing to do it.

"Take this and tell Jack to check his pocket," she said, handing it over. Sage looked up into his sad, blue eyes, "Because Doctor, you are worth fighting for."

She gave him a small kiss on his cheek before walking into the TARDIS doors with no protest.

The doors closed with a snap and she saw Rose with her hand on a lever.

Walking over to the jump seat, she said wearily, "Rose, let go. He's sending us away."

Rose spun to meet her gaze and with a screech, "What?"

The engine and rotor started to move up and down. Rose abandoned her lever, running to the closed doors.

She threw herself onto the doors, screaming panicked, "Doctor! Let us out!"

"Sage! Help me! You're the only one who can make him see reason, Sage, help!"

Sage hissed in pain at the volume, a pounding in her head building up.

A hologram of the Doctor appeared and Rose stopped her cries, looking up teary-eyed at him.

"This is Emergency Programme One," he said. "Now Sage, Rose, listen, this is important. If this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing."

Rose stared wide-eyed at his hologram, "We must be in danger. And I mean fatal. I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape."

"No!"

Rose rushed to Sage's side, "He- he- has that cheat, right? He could make it out of this right? Just- just regenerate and come back?"

Hysterical tears started to leak out of eyes as she stared helplessly at Sage. Sage didn't speak, opening up her arms instead.

Rose fell, sobbing into Sage's arms, not wanting to accept the truth. Not wanting to admit that the Doctor had left them, disappeared on them.

Sage held her tighter, burrowing her face into her hair and Rose could feel a few tears drip into her hair.

They listened together to the Doctor's request of letting the TARDIS die and just gather dust. With a silent hope, Rose prayed that they would find a way back to that stubborn man.

"And if you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all. One thing. Have a good life. Do that for me, Rose, Sage. Have a fantastic life." His form flickered out of existence.

Rose felt a burst of anger, rage, pour out of her. She shoved herself out of Sage's arms.

"You can't do this to me," she strode over to the console. "You can't." She raged at the TARDIS, slamming down every available button and lever, yelling in desperation.

"Take me back! Take me back!"

Rose rounded on Sage, who was sitting there lifeless, staring at nothing ahead of her.

"You knew he was sending us away! You knew, and yet you did nothing!" she screamed at Sage.

Sage didn't respond, choosing to screw her eyes shut in pain.

"Why didn't you stop him? Why did you let him do this? Why did you have to be so _stupid_?"

The TARDIS ground to a halt and Rose ran out, flinging the doors open. She stared in disbelief at the grey walls and buildings in front of her.

Running back inside, she sobbed enraged, pressing and twisting even button and lever, "Come on, fly. How do you fly? Come on, _help me_!"

She sunk down, a small sob escaping, " _Please_."

* * *

Jack's voice broke through the intercom, "Rose, I've called up the internal laser codes. There should be a different number on every screen, can you read them out to me?"

"She's not here." the Doctor grunted.

"Of all the times to take a leak!" Jack said jokingly. "Well Sage-"

"She's not here either. An' they're not coming back."

"What d'you mean?" Jack's voice dropped in concern. "Where'd they go?"

"Just get on with your work," the Doctor dismissed.

"You took them home, didn't you?' Jack said with realization.

"Yeah, Sage said to check your pocket."

"The Delta Wave…" he started after a moment, "is it ever gonna be ready?"

"Tell him the truth, Doctor," the Emperor said.

The Doctor looked up to see an image of the Emperor Dalek projected onto the screen.

"There is every possibility that the Delta Wave could be complete, but no possibility of refining it. The Delta Wave must kill every living thing in its path, with no distinction between Human and Dalek. All things will die. By your hand," the Emperor continued.

The Doctor didn't answer, unwanted memories surging up.

"Doctor…" Jack warned, "the range of this transmitter covers the entire Earth."

"You would destroy Daleks and Humans together," the Emperor concluded for Jack. 'If I am God, the creator of all things, then what does that make you, Doctor?"

"There are colonies out there," the Doctor said tonelessly. "The Human Race would survive in some shape or form, but you're the only Daleks in existence. The whole universe is in danger if I let you live."

The Doctor looked back at Jack on the other screen.

"Do you see, Jack?" trying to make him understand. "That's the decision I've got to make for every living thing. Die as a Human or live as a Dalek. What would you do?"

"You sent them home. They're safe. Keep working."

"But he will exterminate you!" The Emperor said.

"Never doubted him," Jack grinned, "never will."

The Doctor grinned back and leapt to his feet, energised by Jack's trust. He strode across the room to the screen.

"Now, you tell me, "God of all Daleks", 'cos there's one thing I never worked out. The words _Bad Wolf_ , spread across time and space. Everywhere, drawing me in. How'd you manage that?"

"I did nothing," he replied.

"Oh, come on," the Doctor said skeptical. "There's no secrets now, your worship."

"They are not part of my design."

The Doctor stared at him, baffled.

"This is the Truth of God."

The Doctor raised his eyes to where _Bad Wolf Corporation_ was written in huge letters high on the wall.

* * *

Sage had long since learned to tune out Jackie's attempts at normality at the fifteen minute mark.

Her head rested on her crossed arms, glasses folded out in front of her.

Sage sat on Rose's right, the blonde staring out the window.

"Rose… please eat something," Jackie pleaded.

"Two hundred thousand years in the future," her voice trembled, eyes not leaving the window. "He's dying, and there's nothing I can do."

"Well, like you said, two hundred thousand years, it's way off!" Jackie tried.

"But it's not!" Rose's voice raised, looking at her. Sage raised her head in concern, head throbbing slightly. "It's now! That fight is happening right now, and he's fighting for us! For the whole planet, and I'm just sitting here eating chips!"

"Rose, listen to me," Jackie said.

Reluctantly, Rose turned to look at her.

"God knows I have hated that man, but right now, I love him, and d'you know why? Because he did the right thing. He sent you back to me."

Rose opened her mouth, but Sage cut her off, "Jackie, you know that's not what she meant."

Jackie looked away guiltily, and Sage softened her tone, "The Doctor is many things, but the thing that's making Rose want to go back to him isn't just the adventure, it's his want to save everyone."

"It draws everyone in like moths to a flame. Don't," Sage stopped Jackie's retort. "I know what you're going to say, but for once in your life, Jackie Tyler, you are going to listen to me. You too Mickey Smith."

Sage looked between the two of them, finger pointing, "You two are bitter and so stuck on this earth that you don't open yourself to new things. That's why you don't like the Doctor, you don't like the point of change or are just okay with settling for second best."

"The thing is, Rose your daughter and best friend, this isn't just loyalty for her. It's justice and her inner want of doing the right thing, which is something I hope the two of you still have," Sage stared intently at the two blurry figures in front of her.

"And you should be _proud_ that she's standing up for what's right," Sage stood up, "Excuse me."

They watched as Sage walked out, arms hugging herself in comfort.

Rose looked toward the two people who had been there for all her life, the two who had comforted her when she had left Jimmy Stone, the two who had hugged her when she was sad, the two people who were her _family_.

"She's right," Rose said gently. "But, I'm not trying to guilt you or make you feel sorry. I just wanted to help my other family because I love you two so, _so much_. But I can't live with the knowledge that I could have done something and didn't. I don't want that guilt living with me forever.

"The Doctor… he's like a sun, gigantic, fiery, and drawing everyone in with his gravitational pull. The Doctor showed me a better way of living your life."

She met their eyes, speaking earnestly, passionately, "That you don't just give up. You don't just let things happen. You make a stand. You say no. You have the guts to do what's right when everyone else just runs away, and I just can't…"

She broke off and followed after Sage. Jackie and Mickey exchanged guilty looks.

"What do we do, Jacks? Do we help them? Do we stop them?"

Jackie shook her head, "I thought she was doing this because she loved him. I thought this was some kind of weird loyalty to him cuz he showed her alien planets or that she was just stubborn. But…."

She looked over to where Rose had left them, a sad look on her face, "It looks like I'm the stubborn one."

"What do you mean? Rose seemed plenty stubborn to me."

Jackie smiled ruefully, "I've been keeping this mindset that she still needs coddling, that she's still a child."

"She's barely twenty," Mickey pointed out.

"And you're barely twenty-two," Jackie retorted. "She's an adult whether I like it or not. And I had been treating her like I did when she first left that Stone boy."

Mickey's gaze had darkened at that name, "She was a mess after that."

She nodded, "And I keep thinking that she's still that fragile, naive little girl, but it's been years and she's practically grown up."

"You're still her mum, Jacks," Mickey consoled.

"Yeah, and at all points in a mother's life, there comes a point where I have to let her go and be herself. Right now herself is so, so brilliant; Sage was right. I am so, so _proud_ of her," Jackie said. "But I can't keep doing this Mickey, I'll suffocate her otherwise."

Mickey nodded reluctantly, "Alright, not that I'm disagreeing with you, but what're you gonna do?"

Jackie looked out the window for a moment before nodding her head decisively, "I'm gonna call in a favour."

Jackie stood up and left Mickey to his own thoughts.

Mickey sighed, looking back at the box of half-eaten chips.

Rose and he had drifted apart since that Doctor had come into his life.

Or rather, they already had, the two of them had merely settled for each other, never really looking for anyone.

He had always admired her, loved her. Ever since the two were kids and were sent on numerous play dates.

Her passion, conviction, even her stubbornness made her so beautiful. Then that Jimmy Stone, liar extraordinaire, came swanning into her life and damaged her in ways he tried to repair.

But he knew, felt, how they weren't compatible, weren't the ones meant for each other.

That didn't mean it didn't hurt, didn't mean that the sting and ache wasn't there.

Lost her again to another travelling man. The only difference was that the Doctor was a good egg, he genuinely cared about Rose, Sage, and everything else.

They had had their rough patches, arguments and the like, but that didn't stop him from admiring the man.

With another sigh, he threw a few pounds on the table, scooping up Sage's half-forgotten glasses and walked out with a dejected demeanor but a resolute decision.

Mickey walked over to Rose who was staring at graffiti on the wall, Sage nowhere in sight.

"That's been there forever, Rose, how's that gonna help us get you and Sage to the Doctor?"

"So you're gonna help us?"

Mickey nodded reluctantly and with a rueful smile, "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em, right?"

Rose beamed at him, and he ducked his head, "So why were you looking at this?"

"These words," Rose said with a wave of her hands, "They've been following me around ever since I started adventurin' with him. Everywhere I went, there they were."

"So what does that mean?"

"I'm thinking that it's a message, something to motivate me maybe, that we'll get back to him or at least give him an escape."

Mickey nodded, skeptical, but figuring that his life had had weirder things to happen.

"How will that help us though?"

"No clue," she shrugged. "But the TARDIS is sentient. Remember Margaret the Slitheen? There was this glowing thing from her. Sage called it her heart apparently."

"Okay," he drew out in confusion, "But that doesn't answer my question."

Rose huffed, " _So_ if it's a message to get us back, then we'll need to break into her heart."

Mickey nodded again, "Alright but how?"

A honk interrupted them, and they turned to see a tow truck coming their way. Rose and Mickey exchanged glances before going up to the truck.

The truck slowed to a stop and Rose let out a gasp, "Mum?"

Jackie climbed out, striding toward them, "Right. You've only got this 'til six o'clock, so get on with it."

"Mum, where the hell did you get this?" Rose asked, astonished.

Sage poked her head out the doors, "Did you finally cash in that favour from Rodrigo?"

"Yeah," she said before shaking her head. "You were right, Rose. All this time, I've been thinking of your safety and physical wellbeing that I never stopped to ask if you were happy here."

Jackie looked intently into Rose's eyes, cupping her hands with her own, "Tell me, Rose, does this make you happy? Are you happy?"

Rose nodded with a watery look in her eyes, "Yeah, mum, I'm the happiest I've ever been."

Jackie nodded, "Alright then," tossing the keys to Mickey, "Get on with it before I change my mind."

They hooked the chain up to the TARDIS's grate. Mickey stepped on the gas pedal.

The truck roared to life, pulling onto the TARDIS.

"Give it some more!" Jackie called.

"Put your foot on it!" Rose urged.

Sage watched the whole thing from behind the other side of the console, hiding herself.

Her head pounded in pain before she pushed it away again. "I know you can hear me," she whispered to the TARDIS. "I think it's time for you to open your heart again."

Immediately the chain pulled off the panel and it flew open. The doors slammed shut, Mickey's distant "Rose!" barely heard.

Rose looked into the soft golden glow, transfixed by it. The light flows into her eyes, and Sage watched as another tendril floated towards her.

Preparing herself again, she closed her eyes and opened her mind, finally relaxing.

The Queen opened her golden eyes and looked down at her clothing, clicking her tongue she said, "Well now, that just won't do."

* * *

The Doctor heard Lynda scream, head shooting up in shock.

Guilt coursed through the Doctor before he shook his head, continuing to work.

"Last man standing! For God's sake, Doctor, finish that thing and kill them!" Jack yelled.

"Finish that," the Emperor said, "and kill mankind."

The Doctor paused before frantically finishing it faster.

"I kinda figured that." There was a loud blast and the Doctor heard Captain Jack slump down, dead.

His hearts constricted at the resigned tone in Jack's voice, hurrying to complete his task.

"It's ready!" He cried surprised and looked up as the Daleks began to file into the room, surrounding him.

"You really wanna think about this. 'Cos if I activate the signal, every living creature dies."

"I am immortal," the Emperor said flippantly.

"D'you wanna put that to the test?" he challenged.

"I want to see you become like me. Hail the Doctor, the Great Exterminator!"

The Doctor, angry, placed his hands on the lever and threatened, "I'll do it!"

"Then prove yourself, Doctor. What are you: coward or killer?" The Emperor taunted.

The Doctor's hands tensed on the lever. He shook, his face screwed up in pain before he let go.

"Coward. Any day."

"Mankind will be harvested because of your weakness," the Emperor said, disgusted.

"And what about me? Am I becoming one of your angels?"

"You are the Heathen. You will be exterminated."

The Doctor didn't resist, "Maybe it's time."

He clutched Sage's necklace in one hand as the Daleks surrounded him before a familiar sound echoed across the room.

"Alert! TARDIS materializing!" one Dalek exclaimed.

The TARDIS fully materialized, golden light surrounding it. The Doctor threw an arm over his eyes, shielding himself from the bright light, sonic clattering to the ground.

He fell backwards from the intensity, his head pounding.

The doors swung open and Rose floated out of the doorway, as if she was a vengeful angel.

"Rose, what have you done?" he asked, fearful.

"Found a way to help you," her London accent was gone, replaced with something more ethereal.

She floated a few feet away from the TARDIS, before an odd glitch-like event happened.

"This is the abomination!" the Emperor cried.

Rose snapped at him, "No! You are, playing at god." Her voice voice echoed in and out as her fury rose.

"I am the protector of the Queen and her consort! The only abomination I see is this false god playing at true god."

She raised her hand, the words floating away, "I am the Bad Wolf, loyal protector and messenger for the Queen of Creation. I take the words and scatter them as a warning and message."

She started to sink down lower with exertion.

"Exterminate!" a Dalek cried, firing its blast at her. Rose held out a hand, and the blast inverted itself back into the gun, destroying the Dalek.

Rose sunk further down, feet nearly touching the floor, the power consuming her in pain.

"It hurts! It hurts!"

"Rose! You've got to let go! The whole of time and space is running through your head, no human can survive that!" the Doctor tried to warn her, urgency bleeding into his words.

"Well, I don't know about that," another voice broke through. The Doctor turned to see Sage standing in the open doorway.

She had changed her clothes. The pajamas from before were swapped for a more regal look.

Her TARDIS blue dress flowed regally around her, a pattern of flowers stitched onto it and picking up a slight breeze nowhere else to be found.

Her arms were crossed together and hidden by long blue sleeves and her hair was pinned in an updo style again.

A small circlet rested atop of her head, a small crystal gem embedded in it.

The biggest difference, though, was her eyes, her glasses were gone and the warm brown had disappeared to make way for a piercing gold, wisps of the Time Vortex surrounding them and making them seem more wild.

"Sage?"

She smirked, "Almost, is it too late for me to join the party?"

"Your majesty!" Rose called, a smile brighter than the sun.

Sage's expression softened as she turned to Rose, "Hello, my loyal protector."

Rose floated forward, form flickering in and out.

"Come here," Sage beckoned, opening her arms. Rose glided into her arms and Sage pecked a kiss onto the top of her head. "Thank you, my Wolf, rest now."

The anger and fight seemed to rush out of Rose as she slumped forward. The golden light rushing back into Sage until Rose was back to her normal self.

Rose floated, unconscious, back into the TARDIS.

"Sage, what did you do?" The Doctor asked carefully, standing up and walking towards her.

"Who?" Sage looked confused before her eyes widened. "Oh, yes. I'm Sage, terribly sorry I'm so used to calling myself the Queen that I've nearly forgotten."

"Enough!" the Emperor commanded. "Enough of this nonsense!"

Anger flashed into Sage's eyes and her hair whipped lightly, responding to her anger.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Sage demanded. "An abomination playing at god. You are _nothing_."

"I am immortal. You cannot hurt me," the Emperor said.

" _Falsehood_." Sage snapped out, golden pools of light in her eyes. "You are mere atoms, dancing around in time and space. You can do nothing."

"I am immortal! I cannot die," the Emperor cried, fearful. "I will _not_ die."

"Everything comes to an end," Sage said solemnly. "But I shall grant you your last wish, I suppose, if that's what you truly want."

Raising her hand, a tendril of golden light streamed to the Emperor, and the Emperor broke into pieces of atoms.

"As everything ends, so too shall it start anew," Sage said solemnly. "Return to the form that the universe first gave back then, and learn to start again."

"Alright, Sage," the Doctor said carefully, reaching out to her, "You've done it, you can let go now."

"Not yet, dearest," she waved away his concern.

"First, I need to do this," with another wave of her hand, the Daleks transformed back into humans. They were on the floor, unconscious and in heaps next to each other.

"A new chapter to begin," she said with a smile, lifting up another hand. "A little help here and there, and rewriting wrongs that were almost sins."

"With this act, marks the end of this war and the start of new life."

"Sage, you can let go now, you've done it," the Doctor tried again.

Sage turned to him, tears shining in her eyes, they were flickering back from from her warm brown to the piercing gold.

"I-I- don't understand, I don't _understand_ , I did everything right, I rewrote the bad, I _saved_ them," she cried.

"Why does it still _hurt_?" she asked him, "I see all of time and space. I can see _everything_ and it _hurts_ so much."

Tears were shining in Sage's eyes, bright and earnest unhindered by her glasses and with the eternal conflict of brown and gold, as the Doctor stared helplessly at her.

"All that is, all that was, and all that every could be," she sobbed.

The Doctor straightened, a determined look on his face, "That's what I see. All the time. Doesn't it drive you mad?"

Sage had tears pouring down her face, "I'm sorry."

The Doctor smiled ruefully, "Aw, it's okay. It's not that bad."

Sage shook her head wildy, "Not just that, I'm not just sorry for that."

"Then what?"

"For what you're about to do," she sniffled. "But I just wanted to tell you thank you."

The Doctor quirked a smile, not surprised that Sage had figured it out. "Come here."

He pulled her in closer, just like she did for Rose. But instead of a peck on the forehead, he kissed her sweetly on the mouth, expelling all of the Time Vortex inside her into him.

Sage slumped in his arms and the golden light transferred to him. He opened the TARDIS doors, a small twinge of regret for abandoning the Captain as the doors closed gently.

He laid her down gently before leaning over the railing, the Time Vortex streaming back into the TARDIS.

"What's going on?" a new voice asked.

"Rose! You're awake," the Doctor said, surprised.

She raised her eyebrows, "Yeah, I am."

"What happened?"

"Do you remember?" he asked cautiously.

"Don't try me," she snapped. "What happened to Sage?"

The Doctor looked down at the woman sleeping peacefully on the floor, "She saved me, saved us."

"Oh, thank god. I hoped that that would work," Rose breathed out in relief. "But what happened to me?"

"You helped in the beginning, but Sage sent you back when you were weakening," he vaguely explained.

She nodded in understanding before a curious look crossed over her face. "Are you hurt?"

"Rose Tyler." he gave a small laugh, ignoring her question. "I was gonna take you two to so many places. Barcelona, not the city Barcelona, the planet. You'd love it. Fantastic place, they've got dogs with no noses."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Doctor…."

"Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny!" The Doctor deliberately cut her off again

"Then, why can't we go?" Rose asked, playing along.

"Maybe you will," he admitted, "And maybe I will. But not like this."

"Wait," Rose said, a dawning look of clarity on her face, "is this that- that regeneration thing Sage told me about?"

"She told you?" The Doctor asked, surprised. How did Sage know about that? He was sure that he never told her.

Rose nodded, "She told me that just in case because she felt that there was something bad coming and wanted me to be prepared."

She looked at him with a flat expression, "She also said that you wouldn't tell me until the absolute last second."

The Doctor quirked a smile, "She was right about that, maybe I need to tell my companions-" he faltered in pain, the regeneration energy escaping him.

"Stay back!" two voices warned.

They turned to see Sage leaning against the railing, panting heavily and pale.

"The regeneration's starting," she gasped out.

"Remember that gold light I told you, Rose? Well, that energy can be pretty fucking destructive."

Rose took a few healthy steps back to Sage when she said that. The Doctor keeled over the railing, "It's starting," he managed to get out.

Straightening, he turned toward the two women, "Before I go, I just wanna tell you, you two were fantastic." He smiled at them, proud. "Absolutely fantastic."

"And d'you know what?" They shake their head.

The Doctor grins, "So was I."

With a burst of energy, the Doctor threw out his arms, letting the regeneration take place.

Rose and Sage gripped each other tight, blinded by the searing gold-white light.

The regeneration lasted seconds before it snapped back onto the Doctor.

The two warily let each other go and turned to the new Doctor.

He smiled brilliantly at them, "How do I look?"

Sage flung herself into his arms, "Like a fucking asshole. You're a fucking asshole, you know that?" muffled in his shoulder.

"Why's that?" he asked, amused, carefully holding her tight.

He inhaled the smell of her honey shampoo, squeezing tightly.

"You're not supposed to fucking die on me like that! Giving yourself up for me, why are you so fucking reckless?" she said, exasperated. Sage lifted up her head, her beautiful brown eyes warmed as he remembered glowed back at him.

"Next time I'll try my best to warn you when I'll die, okay?" he jested, glad that the regeneration hadn't put her off. The Doctor loved the way she fit in his arms, just right, as if she was made to be held by him.

"I'd rather you not die at all, you know," Sage muttered. "I'm sorry for this," she said.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

Sage didn't respond, cupping his face and bringing his forehead to her lips, pecking it. He felt a warmth from her lips before a small feeling of emptiness overtook him. He pushed it away when he heard her next words.

"For passing out on you," she said before slumping in his arms, limbs cut like a stringless marionette.

"Sage!"

* * *

 **Hello, hello, hello!**

 **HA! Who thought that I would take another three months before uploading? It was me, but I was so excited with this that I wrote it out as fast as I could and uploaded without really editing as much. So there might be a few mistakes here or there, but there are always mistakes in my chapters. This is by far my longest chapter to date, over 10,000 words. Is it something to be proud of? I have no idea, but that was The Parting of the Ways. Who's sad that Nine is gone? Me. But I'm always sad when a Doctor's gone, but this means that Ten is here. I am so excited for The Christmas Invasion, you guys have no idea. I also have no idea when it will be out, so again don't expect it to be out tomorrow or anything. I can't give you guys a definite answer, so just thanks for being patient. I explored a lot into other people's thoughts instead of Sage's this time, as much as I love Sage, this was a very people-dominated episode. So I'm sorry if you didn't like that. One last thing before I end this note, I love all your reviews even the short ones, but continuously asking me to just update instead of telling me why does the opposite. I'll never abandon this, but those reviews can leave me a little unmotivated. I'm not pointing any fingers! I'm just explaining why I might go MIA after a chapter or anything. I love all my invisible fans, but the ones who want to review, please tell me why you loved this instead of just telling me to update.**

 **Oof, this was a long note. Sorry about that guys, the ones who actually read this whole thing. Anyway, once again thank you so much reading. Please tell me your thoughts on this piece and I will see _you_ in the next chapter!**

 **Goodbye, bye, bye!**


	11. The Christmas Invasion

"Sage!" the Doctor and Rose cried out in shock.

The Doctor watched as Sage's eyes rolled back into her head. Panic seized his hearts and he quickly gathered her up in his arms.

"What the hell was that?" Rose demanded.

The Doctor looked down at the unconscious woman in his arms, shaking his head. "I don't know. Maybe it was all the stress we piled on her, I doubt that it was the Time Vortex, I pulled that all out of her."

The Doctor carefully laid her down on the jump seat, adjusting so that she would be comfortable. Worry overcame him as he bit his lip.

What had caused her to fall unconscious? Was it his fault? Did he not extract all of the Time Vortex in time?

"You…" Rose's voice broke him out of his worries, "You are the Doctor, right?"

He turned to look at her, "What do you mean? I changed right in front of you. And I thought you said that Sage told you about this?"

Rose nodded, "Yeah, but- but telling and seeing isn't always believing. It could always be a trick of the light or- or a body-snatch! You never know with aliens!"

"Rose," he said soothingly, eyes softening. "I assure you, it's really me."

"Prove it then," she challenged.

"Very first word I ever said to you. Trapped in that cellar. Surrounded by shop window dummies, I took your hand," the Doctor said softly, staring earnestly into her eyes, "I said one word… just one word, I said… 'run'."

Rose's eyes filled with unshed tears and she pitched forward into a hug. The Doctor squeezed her reassuringly before gently letting her go.

He hopped up, clapping his hands, "Let's see then…" desperately trying to distract himself from the unconscious woman on his jumpseat, "How do I look?"

Rose opened her mouth to answer, but he held up a hand, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No. Don't tell me."

Bemusedly, she closed her mouth, looking at him with an indulging smile.

"Let's see... two legs, two arms, two hands…" he tested his wrist, circling it, "Slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle."

His hands flew to his head, "HAIR! I'm not bald!" he cried gleefully, a gigantic smile on his face.

"Oh - Oh! Big hair!" he realised before he felt his sideburns, looking and sounding delighted.

"Sideburns - I've got sideburns! Or really bad skin. Little bit thinner…" he slapped his stomach. "That's weird. Give me time, I'll get used to it."

He stopped and with the air of someone making a most wonderful discovery, felt his back, "I… have got… a mole. I can feel it. Between my shoulder blades, there's a mole."

He rotated his shoulders, "That's alrght. Love the mole."

The Doctor grinned at Rose, trying to distract her, "Go on then, tell me."

He stood straight up before Rose, ready for assessment with ruffled hair, "What do you think?"

Rose blinked at the sudden attention, "You've certainly got a gob on ya," she said finally, the tears scrubbed away.

He pouted, "Is that it? I was expecting something more."

"What? Did you expect me to tell you, you were pretty?" she asked rhetorically.

He perked up at her, "I'm pretty?"

"Pretty enough for Sage," she teased and the Doctor stammered.

"Hey," Rose started, taking pity on him, "how did you pull the Vortex out? When Sage did it to me, she kissed me on the forehead. What did you do?"

The Doctor fumbled at the blunt question and coughed, turning his head to hide his pink cheeks, "Oh! I- uh- That is- I used the intimate initiated contact between the two of us as an optimum solution to extract the power."

Rose's tone was blank with incomprehension, "What?"

"Ah! Never mind," he tried to play it off. "Doesn't really matter now, does it? I got it out and we're fine now."

The Doctor moved toward the screen and console, hoping that Rose would drop the subject.

"Right," Rose's tone was sly, drawing out the word and the Doctor's hearts dropped, "So you didn't kiss her."

He almost fell over at that statement, not expecting that blunt of a statement, no matter how true. Spinning around, he faced Rose, hoping that his cheeks weren't as red as he felt.

"Rose Tyler!" he warned, pointing a finger at her, disapproving. If Sage was here, she'd surely join in on the fun, and for once, he was glad that she was unconscious so that she'd miss this.

To his disappointment, the stern glare didn't have the desired effect that he wanted. Rose laughed at the embarrassed look on his face.

"That wasn't a denial," she sang, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Stop it, Rose. It can't be like that," the Doctor said firmly, looking back at the console.

She tilted her head in confusion, "What'd you mean it can't be like that? You like her, don't ya? What's stopping ya?"

The Doctor shook his head, moving the conversation away from all the impossibilities of a relationship between him and Sage. "Never mind that, how'd you two get the TARDIS's heart open?"

Rose stared at him suspiciously before slowly answering, "Well, Mickey-" she gasped. "Oh god, mum and Mickey! We just left them there!"

"Right then! How about we visit the pair?" Glad for the change in topic, he raced around the console.

"Wait! Doctor! What about Jack?" Rose asked, reaching for him.

"Gah! He's fine, busy rebuilding the earth," he waved her off. The TARDIS shuddered and the Doctor's knees buckled, hands clinging to the controls.

Rose raced to the Doctor in concern, neither noticing a gold plume escape from Sage's mouth.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Rose asked frantically, hands hovering over him in concern.

He waved her off, eyes catching on a lever, "Oh, I haven't used this one in years."

Flicking it, the TARDIS shuddered violently, and they were both nearly knocked to their feet.

"What're you doing?" Rose shrieked in terror, gripping the handrail tightly.

"Putting on a bit of speed!" he cried with a gleeful tone he couldn't control, "That's it!"

He turned more knobs while Rose tried to maintain a more secure grip on the console.

"My beautiful ship! Come on, faster!" he urged. "That's a girl!"

Rose looks distinctly alarmed, "Be careful! Don't make Sage fall!"

His movements faltered before starting back up, but Rose noticed how it was a more controlled chaos, "Ah, don't be so dull- let's have a bit of fun! Let's rip through that vortex!"

He violently sprung up into standing position again, "Faster! Let's open those engines!"

The Doctor couldn't control his actions, something inside him was urging him to rush, rush, rush. Get to ground, get to flat land, stay away from the Time Vortex.

A bell rang, "Is that an alarm?" Rose asked loudly.

"Yep!" he laughed crazily. "We're gonna crash land!"

"Oh my god, do something then!"

His voice rose hysterically, "Too late! Out of control!" the Doctor ran around the console, giggling, "Oh, I love it! Hot dawg!"

He hopped in the air excitedly. Rose gripped the railing as tight as she could.

She glared at him, "If this doesn't kill us, I'm gonna murder you," she growled.

The Doctor only smiled manically, eyes meeting hers, "Christmas Eve, here we come!"

They felt as the TARDIS crashed into things. It bumped harshly to a stop, throwing Rose to the ground.

The Doctor quickly rushed to and threw open the doors, "Here we are, then! London! Earth! The Solar System! We did it!"

Rose picked herself up, grumbling, "That idiot is going to get a lot more than just death."

She stood up, accidently kicking something. "Hey now, what's this?"

Picking up something metallic, she turned it over in her hands, "This is Sage's, but what's it doing here?"

Rose shook her head, "I'll just ask the Doctor."

She walked out just as the Doctor screamed, "Merry Christmas!"

The Doctor bent over, coughing and Rose rushed to his side, "Not again! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm okay!" he straightened, standing up.

"Good because I'm not," Rose smacked the back of his head. "What the hell were you thinking going around full speed like that? You were lucky nothing happened!"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, rubbing his sore head, "the regeneration was going a bit wonky, but I'm okay now."

"I'm not! Rose, who the hell is this?" Mickey demanded.

"Mickey! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for leaving you like that," Rose said when she saw him.

"It's fine, wasn't really your fault, but again: who the hell is that?"

"Hello!" the Doctor smiled brightly, "I'm the Doctor!"

"What d'you mean you're the Doctor? Doctor who?" Jackie asked, lost.

"Come on, Jackie, we've already done this bit," he said, "I'm the Doctor, just with a different face."

"Yeah, no," Mickey shook his head, "I'm still confused."

"Aren't you always, Ricky," the Doctor retorted. "Like I said-"

Another coughing fit left him half-bent over, he gagged but nothing came out.

"Oh my god!" Jackie cried. "Is he okay?"

The TARDIS groaned and her lights flickered before shutting off, "Something's wrong."

His right heart beat dully, not its usual _da-thump, da-thump,_ but a more stuttered pattern.

"What is it?" Rose asked concerned.

He gagged again, coughing harshly, "Usually when it's this bad, I go into a coma to heal. But now… everything feels dull."

"What'd ya mean by 'dull'?" Rose worried.

"I-I can't feel, I can't think. I barely remembered how to fly the TARDIS, it was a miracle we even got here intact."

"Right good that did," Jackie put in. "Scared the living hell out o' me when you crashed here."

He winced, but Rose cut him off, "Never mind that, what's happening to you? Why can't you go into that coma thing now then?"

"That's the thing! It feels like I'm already in the coma when obviously I'm not," he explained, raking a hand through his hair.

He pilfered through his pockets, frustration growing when he realised his sonic wasn't there, "And I can't do any tests because my sonic's gone and the TARDIS shut down to sustain energy."

"So what does that mean for us?" Rose asked.

"I don't know!" he said anxiously. "This has never happened to me before, and I've never heard of this actually happening to another Time Lord."

Rose held up a hand, "Just calm down, Doctor. We can get through this."

"Hold on," Mickey said. "Where's Sage?"

Jackie looked around, "Yeah… usually she'd be here, yelling at you or something. Where is she?"

Upon seeing the guilty look on the Doctor's face, she paled, "Don't tell me…."

"No!" the Doctor rushed to reassure. "She's fine, she's fine! It's just…."

"She's passed out, mum," Rose saved him from digging his own grave, and he shot her a grateful look.

"With everything that's happened, she fell asleep."

Jackie's face showed her relief, "Thank god for that, but what are we going to do now?"

The Doctor looked up at the apartment building, an idea forming in his mind, "Jackie, you don't mind having a few guests over for Christmas, do you?"

* * *

The Doctor sat on a chair, staring at a sleeping Sage's face, a hand holding and absentmindedly stroking the back of her hand.

The Doctor was lost in thought. He was terrified, something that he never liked to admit. This had never happened before, nothing in any of the books he'd ever read on Gallifreyan anatomy had prepared him for this.

Before when he had had to go in a healing coma, he'd stay in the Zero Room, but now that the TARDIS had shut herself offline, there was nothing he could do but wait for the fifteen hours to pass by.

Something was off, this regeneration, this pit of despair he was feeling, something he couldn't quite place and he was frustrated that he couldn't figure it out.

There was something in the back of his mind that he just couldn't quite reach, something that could help him. However, the more he stretched his memory, the further away it went, so he put it to the back of his mind to remember later.

An hour had already passed, the Doctor and others situating themselves in Jackie's too small apartment.

He had changed into a spare set of pyjamas that Jackie had, since the TARDIS locked all other rooms besides the console.

It was with unspoken agreement that Sage wouldn't be stuck in the TARDIS when they were all in the apartment. So he had taken it upon himself to carry her up the stairs.

Cradling her against his chest made warmth bloom inside him, a small part of him wishing she was awake to cuddle closer.

He had set her down on Jackie's bed, Rose changing her into more comfortable clothing. Her dress hung on a clothes stand by the door. He sat beside the bed, just staring at her and rubbing circles into her wrist.

Sage was- Rassilon, Sage was a constant in his life after the Time War, even if he didn't acknowledge it until now.

She had helped him through the aftermath of his previous, and unwilling, regeneration. Even though he had broken down and then practically ignored her afterwards.

She had willingly left when she felt that it was for her benefit, only coming back on when she thought it could help him. He noticed how much effort she put in to help him, whether it was with an adventure, other people, or even with himself at times.

Guilt started to well up inside him as he realised how one sided their relationship was, maybe it was right for her to leave that first time.

But she had kept coming back, and god, something was screaming at him to never let her go, that she was a perfect match for him.

She had broken open his TARDIS, saving his and Rose's life on that station.

When he had realised that she was with the Daleks, his hearts nearly stopped beating. It was only the physical evidence that she was safe that let him breathe again.

She had seen him through a few of his worst times, comforting him, lending an open ear and mind, and guiding him away from the worst.

It was maddening how much he wanted to give in, how much he wanted the right to kiss and hold her.

But he couldn't, he didn't have the right, he didn't _deserve_ it, and Sage had rejected him before. After all what murderer deserved love?

"Is that Harriet Jones?" Rose's voice broke him out of his reverie, and he stood up and exited the room, missing the next gold plume of energy escaping from Sage.

"Why's she on the telly?" Rose asked.

"Is she finally Prime Minister now?" he asked.

Jackie nodded, "I'm eighteen quid a week better off, calling it Britain's Golden Age."

Rose smiled, and the Doctor retreated, not wanting to intrude the mother-daughter moment.

 _Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North_ , he thought ruefully, _and architect of Britain's Golden Age, good on you, Harriet. I knew you'd get there._

"Doctor?" Rose whispered by his right, he turned his head at her in question. "Do you know anything about a Guinevere One Space Probe?"

He tilted his head in concentration, sighing, frustrated when there wasn't anything he could recall to explain, "It was a space probe, designed as a way to help you lot with aliens, but I can't remember what happened to it."

"Alright then," Rose nodded, "best we could do anyhow. Harriet's just launched it, if you wanted to know. And me and Mickey are going out shopping."

"Braving Christmas shopping on Christmas Eve?" he asked, pushing his limitations to the back of his mind. "Good luck with that."

"Ha ha," she deadpanned, "Before I forget, I found Sage's necklace on the floor."

Rose dropped the chain into his hand, "Give that to her when she wakes, yeah?"

He nodded and Rose left, he stared at the locket in his hand.

He hadn't gotten to examine it much when she first gave it to him, not even realising that it had fell out of his hands after he regenerated.

It was heart-shaped, and made out of gold. Looking at it, it wasn't much, just a simple chain and pendant, Sage's initials carved into the front.

He opened it, and there was an inscription engraved on the left side, ' _It takes great courage to see the world in all its tainted glory, and still to love it.'_

He recognised the quote, Oscar Wilde, from his play, _An Ideal Husband_ not as well known, but this one quote became famous from it.

The right held a small picture of a family, two adults looking serious as ever, the mother sitting with a small baby in her arms. The father stood behind her, stoic and protective, with a hand resting on her shoulder.

Two young girls and a little boy stood beside her, the younger girl on her right and looking no older than ten but with the widest grin on her face. The eldest, at least fourteen, stood by her mother's left, her smile a more subdued version of her sister's, but still as happy holding onto her brother's small hand.

This was Sage's family, he realised, something that he could never give her. How could he when they were quite literally different species? When they were so different? When they had such dangerous lives?

He stopped that train of thought when he heard the door slam open. He shoved her necklace into a pocket and raced out in concern.

Rose was screaming frantically at her mother.

He rushed out, "What's going on? What happened?"

"There were these- these Santa robot things!" Rose said, panicked.

"Me and Mickey were walking around and talking, yeah? I saw them following us, and I told Mickey, so we tried to lose them."

"Then fire started blasting out of their instruments, it was chaos!" she explained, on the verge of hyperventilating. She looked down, hands clenching and unclenching anxiously.

Mickey put a soothing hand on her back, "We barely managed to lose them, but I doubt that'll stop them," he finished.

Rose's eyes flickered up and suddenly looked behind him.

"Mum…? Where'd you get that tree?" she asked, pointing at the new green tree in the corner.

"That was white before," the Doctor recalled. "Jackie, did you let anyone come in?"

Jackie turned to look at the tree, "I thought it was you!" she exclaimed defensively at Rose.

"Jackie, did you let anyone in?" The Doctor asked again, agitated.

She shook her head, fearful, "The doorbell rang, but when I opened it, no one was there. Next thing I knew there was that tree."

"How could you have thought it was me? I liked our tree!" Rose said.

"I dunno!" Jackie defended, throwing her hands up, exasperated.

"Never mind now," Mickey cut in. His eyes were staring at the tree. "We've got bigger problems."

They turned back and the tree had lit up, slowly spinning towards them. _Remote control_ , he thought distantly.

Mickey picked up a chair to defend the others, the tree suddenly picked up speed.

"Go, go, go! Get out!" Mickey ushered them, waving the chair in an effort to slow the tree.

The Doctor heard Jackie and Rose run into where Sage was sleeping.

He ran to the kitchen, eyes desperately scanning for what he needed.

Making a small noise of hurrah, he scooped it up, skimming through the information to make sure that it was the one he needed and racing back towards the destructive tree.

Mickey glanced at him with half a chair still in his arms, "What the hell is a fire extinguisher going to do?"

The Doctor didn't answer him, the terror coursing through him as he confidently sprayed the tree with as much as he could.

The tree sputtered to a stop, and the Doctor threw the extinguisher to the ground.

"Thank god that worked," he remarked brightly. "There was a slight chance that we'd all die if it didn't."

Mickey panted out, "What the hell did you do?"

"Well," he drawled. "Dry chemical extinguishers are tanks of foam or dry powder with compressed nitrogen as the propellant. I just used the propellant and nitrogen from it to short out the electrical wiring in it."

"Good thing you did too," another voice mused.

They turned to see Sage leaning against the frame of the door, Rose and Jackie peeking behind her.

She was holding an open fan, and he frowned, not recognizing it.

She was looking thoughtfully at it, head tilted, "Remote control, but who's controlling it?"

"What?" where had she gotten that information? He doubted that she could tell as he had.

Sage shook her head, snapping the fan closed and wrapping a dressing gown around her, "Come on."

She wriggled her fingers, wanting to grasp his hand. He took it cautiously, and she pulled him out to the balcony.

The others followed their lead, and the Doctor distractedly thought of how their hands fit together perfectly.

Below them stood a group of three Santa robots as Rose had described. Sage threateningly held up her fan.

"That's them!" Mickey whispered-shouted. Rose quickly hushed him.

They backed up, standing closer to each other. Then, they teleported themselves away. Sage pocketed her fan.

"They've just gone!" Mickey exclaimed. "What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a fan's gonna scare them off."

"Pilot Fish," the Doctor said, looking at Sage strangely. She was getting paler, and he could feel the tremors she was trying to suppress.

An idea dawned on him, but surely it was a coincidence. There was absolutely no way that he and a human would possibly be able to successfully bond.

"What?" Rose asked, all eyes on him.

"They were just Pilot Fish," He coughed and fell backwards against the wall, in pain. They all hurriedly kneel down to him.

Sage dropped down with him, eyes rolling back into her head.

"Oh my god, Sage!" Jackie quickly propped Sage against her, cradling her body.

The Doctor had lost his grip on Sage's hand, his pallor worst than before.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Oh," he gagged but a plume of gold escaped from Sage's mouth instead.

"What the hell is that?" Rose demanded, "What's wrong?"

"You woke her up too soon," the Doctor started. Another fume escaped from Sage's mouth, and her head lolled to the side.

Jackie looked worriedly to the Doctor, "Explain faster, would ya?"

"Something happened so that my regeneration and Sage are linked, she's the reason why _I'm_ not the one in the coma because she is," the Doctor explained before another coughing fit left him.

"See that?" he asked, pointing at the golden energy. "The Pilot Fish could smell it. A million miles away. So they eliminate the defence, that's you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of years."

He lurched forward, and Sage gasped awake, grasping the air. The Doctor quickly linked their hands again and she settled slightly back into unconsciousness.

"Oh, my head," he groaned.

Sage gasped out another burst of energy, and the Doctor gripped his head, "I'm having a neuron implosion…. I need…."

Jackie started spouting frantically,"What do you need?

"I need-"

"Say it, tell me, tell me…" Jackie urged.

"I need…" he started.

But Jackie cut him off again, "Painkillers?"

"I need-"

"Do you need aspirin?"

"I ne-"

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I dunno, Pepto-Bismol?" she tried.

"I need-"

"Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?" Jackie continued, ignoring him.

"I need-" the Doctor continued, aggravated by her interruptions.

Jackie's voice rose hysterically, "Is it food? Something simple? Uh... a bowl of soup? A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?"

"I need you to shut up," he barked out finally. Sage weakly squeezed his hand in comfort, as if she could feel his frustration, and he relaxed slightly.

"Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?" Jackie said contemptuously.

"I'm sorry, Jackie, but your cutting me off wasn't going to help," he said, reluctantly apologetic.

Jackie looked surprised, "Right, well, what do you need?"

The Doctor racked his brain for answers, but everything was feeling fuzzier and fuzzier the more he tried. He blew out heavily in frustration, "Never mind, let's get Sage back inside."

The others shared a concerned look as the Doctor scooped Sage up, he staggered slightly but quickly balanced himself.

"Doctor, careful, don't strain yourself," Rose warned.

He waved her off, maneuvering around and setting Sage carefully into the bed.

He laid a hand on her neck, feeling for a pulse, "That's not good," he muttered, "only twenty-five beats per minute."

"What's the normal pattern?" Rose asked.

"At rest, usually a normal heartbeat for a human would be around sixty to one hundred beats. For a more active person, like Sage, it'd be forty, but," he hesitated, hand tightening protectively around hers.

"Her heartbeat is beating lower than average."

"What does that mean for her?" Jackie asked, worried.

"It's not that bad. At this rate, if she doesn't- if we don't get better then she might need a pacemaker."

He didn't voice out the thought that if they didn't get better, a pacemaker would do no good if they were dead.

"Jackie, I'm using the phone line," Mickey called. "Is that all right?"

"What did you mean you were linked?" Rose asked, drawing his attention away from Jackie and Mickey.

The Doctor blew out a noise of frustration and slight confusion, running his free hand through his hair.

"Now I've only heard about this in myths, but supposedly should a Time Lord or Lady regenerate, but need to go into a healing coma, another Time Lord or Lady can take their place if they feel that the first was needed more."

"However! It can only happen when the two are time-bonded," at the look of confusion on her face, he elaborated. "When their timelines are synced up and bonded."

As Rose's expression got more confused, he searched for an analogy, "Think of it like… like… soul mates! Everything about them is linked, even to their last breath, but they chose it together. It was one of the more archaic fashions that outgrew its popularity after many years."

Rose nodded her head, "Gotcha, so it was basically like marriage."

The Doctor nodded with a small grin, "Yeah, but they really took the 'til death do we part' literally."

"Rose! Doctor!" Mickey called, "Come check this out!"

Rose left upon his call, but the Doctor hesitated slightly, not wanting to leave Sage. There was a weak squeeze again as if she could read his thoughts. He relaxed slightly, but reluctantly and gently let her hand go, following Rose.

"Take a look," he showed them a diagram, "I've got access to the military. They're tracking a spaceship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way."

"Coming for what, though?" Rose wondered and looked at the Doctor, "You?"

"Could be," he shrugged, "Could be another earth domination again."

Rose groaned, "I hate those."

The Doctor grinned at her, "You wouldn't trade it for the world though."

She shook her head ruefully, a smile on her face, "No, no I wouldn't."

Mickey shifted uncomfortably before an image of four aliens came onto the screen. They began to speak in an alien language.

"Do you know them?" Mickey asked.

Rose shook her head while the Doctor stared at the screen in concern, "Those are the Sycorax."

"And who are they?"

"Oh, a rather brutish race, intent on universe domination, very reliant on brute strength and the like to get them anywhere, very military dependent."

Rose looked curiously at the screen, "I can't understand what they're saying. Does that have something to do with you?"

He hummed in affirmation, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"With me technically out of commission, so is the TARDIS," the Doctor explained, "She shuts down all the nonessentials until I fully heal."

Rose nodded in understanding, "Alright, but hope you're okay on translating duty."

The Doctor had already turned back to the screen, listening intently. His brows furrowed in concentration before they turned to disgust.

"They're here for your resources," he said. "Rather self-conscious lot though, always throwing in a compliment about themselves."

"Great," Rose said dryly. "We'll be able to psychoanalyze their psyches."

"Called you cattle as well," the Doctor added pettily. "Said something about how 'they will die'."

"What does that mean? Who's they?" Mickey asked.

They watched as the leader held out a device in front of him, and a blue light transmitted out of it.

"What was that?"

The Doctor looked at the screen in shock, "I… I'm not sure, but I have an idea."

"What is wrong with you?" a loud voice yelled outside the balcony door. "Jason? Jason?"

The three exchanged concerned looks before popping their heads out.

"Sandra?" Rose asked cautiously.

"He won't listen! He's just walking, he won't stop walking!" She stared after him. "There's this sort of… light, thing. Jason? Stop it!"

Sandra desperately tried to make the man listen, but to no avail. The three followed her out toward the balcony.

The Doctor listened with half an ear at the woman's desperate cries, eyeing surreptitiously at the others standing on the balcony.

He surveyed them for what they had to have in common. Hair colour? No, Jason had brown, while another hypnotized woman next to him was blonde. Weight? No, everyone was too varied.

It couldn't be DNA, as the genetic code would be too similar. Even if it were, the whole planet would be under this spell, not just this small group.

Height? Now he was just grasping at straws.

On and on he went, mentally checking off possible similarities the victims might share.

He growled in frustration as he found nothing yet.

"Bloody hell," he heard Mickey cried. "They say that the royal family is on the roof too!"

 _Blood…._ He distantly thought. _High chance it could be blood control since it doesn't seem to be a surface trait. The royal family share blood, and since Sandra and Jason aren't blood related then, it would only affect him._

"What do we do?" Mickey asked. They stared at the thousands of hypnotized people standing on the balcony.

The Doctor could hear desperate pleas for them to leave or wake up. Guilt rose in him again with a vindictive vengeance.

He had no sonic, no TARDIS, no UNIT to help him with the Sycorax. The best he had was an out of commission woman, three utterly dependent people, and last he checked his pockets, a satsuma.

Before in any dire situation, he was on sight to try and fix the problem. But with no TARDIS, he couldn't exactly do that. He was stuck on earth like everyone else, and didn't that scare him to death.

Half-baked ideas tried to form in his mind, each more idiotic than the last.

"Doctor?" he heard Rose ask. He turned to her, hiding a wince at the pleading tone in her voice.

"What are we going to do?"

The Doctor looked up, an outlandish idea forming in his head.

"Follow me."

* * *

The Doctor carried Sage back into the TARDIS, comfortably settling her onto the jumpseat.

He flicked a few buttons on the panel, trying to turn on the screen. The screen flickered slightly, but stubbornly stayed off.

The Doctor hoped that his small transmission to the ship would be picked up. With the Sycorax's militant mind, they'd immediately transport them onto their ship, wanting to eradicate the threat on the spot.

They would be too busy with their one-track mind and belief of an easy win that they would lower their guard and he would crash everything they tried to achieve.

"Mum's getting more food," Rose informed him.

He side-eyed her, "Aren't the two dozen bags of Tupperware sitting on my floor enough?"

The Doctor felt relieved, however, that Jackie was going back to the apartment. The woman was a nightmare on good days, but he'd feel oddly guilty bringing her into the brunt of the fire.

Rose huffed out a laugh, "You're the one that told her your kitchen was out of sorts. If anything, it's your fault for prompting her."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Of course, my mistake."

"No chance, you can fly this thing?" Mickey asked half-serious.

The Doctor shook his head, "It's been shut down, it can't turn back on again unless I fully heal."

"Rose did it once," Mickey continued as if not hearing him. The Doctor frowned, looking at Mickey.

He was tracing the buttons of the console, eyes not really focused on anything as he stared forward. All his weight was leaning against the TARDIS, like he couldn't really support it.

If the Doctor looked even closer, he swore that he could see his fingers shaking. Maybe he should ease up on his teasing. After all, as much as it pained him, Mickey Smith was a brave man. Desperate to prove himself, maybe, and a little insecure, but he was brave. He just needed to grow into himself some more.

"Try that again and I think the universe rips in half," the Doctor heard Rose say.

"Ah, better not then."

"Rose, pass me that thermos of tea there?" Mickey asked Rose.

That word sparked something in the Doctor's mind. There was something about that tea, something about the warmth of it or the chemical build up or the fumes that would help.

"Tea," Mickey joked, "like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. Very British."

The Doctor snapped his head back, the sudden realization causing him to shout, "Of course!"

Mickey choked mid-sip on the tea. He coughed to clear his throat, wiping his mouth of the remains, "What'd ya mean of course? What'd you find out?"

"The tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. It's been staring me right in the face!" the Doctor lightly slapped his forehead.

"Oh, how could I have been so _stupid_?" he raced to grab the thermos out of Mickey's hands.

"Sorry 'bout that, but I need it," he said cheerfully. He plucked the thermos out of Mickey's hands before quickly kneeling by Sage's side.

She had gone paler than before, a clear sign that he needed to hurry up. The dull pain in his right heart was becoming increasingly more apparent.

He carefully administered the thermos to tip the contents safely down her throat, lifting her head so that it would be a smooth transition.

When he finished, he set the thermos aside. The Doctor stroked a stray hair tenderly to the side, "Sorry if the tea tasted bad. If it did, blame Jackie."

His mouth quirked in a half smile as he said that, remembering their first encounter, or rather remembering what she said to him during his regenerative coma.

He waited with bated breath as the tea slowly worked its way to help Sage.

The Doctor sighed internally in relief as he noticed her pallor lighten to a healthier tone. His right heart started to beat steadier, less of an erratic pattern.

"Doctor?" Rose asked cautiously, "what was that supposed to do?"

He stood up cheerfully, a slight manic grin on his face, "Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin! Just the thing for healing the synapses…"

Trailing off when he noticed their confused looks, he tried again, "Basically parts of the nervous system were weak and the tea fumes or even the tea itself helped bridge the gaps inside it. Keep up! I'm sure Sage would've gotten that already."

The Doctor blinked several times, frowning, "Oh that was rude, am I rude now?"

He shook it off, bouncing up. "Can't keep our guests waiting, can we?"

"What are you talking about, man?" Mickey asked, exasperated by the sudden changes in conversation.

The Doctor bounded to the TARDIS doors, "Well, come on then! How can we save the Earth if you two are just standing there?"

"What?" Rose asked, "We can't do anything if we're stuck in the TARDIS!"

"Oh, ye of little faith," he said, throwing open the doors. "Hello! Sorry if we interrupted, but it appears you've got my message?"

The Doctor beamed cheerfully at the Sycorax, standing a few feet away, grin bordering on manic. He idly noticed how confused Rose and Mickey were.

Turning his head, he spotted Harriet, "Ah! Harriet, how are you?"

Harriet stared at him, confused. Ah, right, regeneration again.

"I'm- I'm sorry, who are you?" she asked politely, turning her head to Indra.

"The Doctor! And Indra! It's been a long time, hasn't it?" he beamed at him.

Indra stared at him weirdly, holding onto a device. A translator, probably.

He turned away from Harriet, who looked like she wanted to ask more questions, "Close the door, would you, Rose?" The Doctor asked idly who obeyed.

"The man in the funny clothing, he has the box. Therefore, he speaks for the planet," Indra translated.

The Doctor looked down at his pyjamas, "Well, you're right about the clothes, but I don't know about the speaking for the planet, considering I'm not from this planet."

"He can't," Harriet interjected, stepping forward.

"Yes, he can," Rose shot back, "he's been doing so for years."

"Well," he drew out the word, rocking back and forth on his heels. He could feel the effects of the tea working, his right heart was beating its normal pattern again, though a bit slow.

"Why don't you give it a try, Rose?" she shot a surprised look at him, he grinned back in response.

Her face warped into an alarmed expression, waving her hands, "No way, I'm not doing that."

"Ah, c'mon have a little faith in yourself," he cajoled, dragging her forward.

Harriet shot a hand out to stop them, "You'll kill her."

The Doctor smiled charmingly, "Nah, she knows what to do."

Rose reluctantly stood in front of the group, "I- uh I address the Sycorax militant under peaceful contract, according to article fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation."

The Sycorax shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the Shadow Proclamation, and the Doctor grinned. His plan of diversion was going swimmingly, he could feel his heartsrate return to its normal beat.

"You've infiltrated a- uh a- level four… established planet, so- so," Rose stuttered, unsure how to finish.

"Leave this planet in peace!" she finished strongly, "or face the wrath of the Shadow Proclamation!"

The Doctor looked at her, amused and a little proud at how much she paid attention to his words. Though she had gotten some of them wrong, she tried her hardest.

The Sycorax leader laughed in her face, and the Doctor looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

Rose backed down, hurt and fear on her face. The Doctor slid up behind her, squeezing her shoulder in comfort.

She looked up and he gave her a proud, warm smile.

"You are very, very funny," Indra translated. "And now you are going to die."

Harriet and Mickey lurched forward, "Leave her alone!" They cried simultaneously before being restrained by another pair of soldiers.

The soldiers let go after a moment, settling back into formation.

"Did you think you were clever with your stolen words?"

The Sycorax Leader raised his arms into the air, speaking passionately, "We are the Sycorax. We astride the darkness."

The leader hissed at Rose, who winced slightly before holding her ground, the Doctor's hand still protectively on her shoulder.

The Doctor heard the TARDIS doors open quietly, and he smirked, giddy at what was to come.

"Next to us you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion…" Indra continued.

Before the Sycorax leader finished in English, "Then your world will be gutted…"

"Then your world will be gutted… wait a minute, that was English," Indra realized. He looked up in shock at the leader.

"You just spoke in English!" Rose confirmed in awe. She looked up at the Doctor in confusion.

He had taken off his hand and looked back at the TARDIS surreptitiously, his eyes glittering with fondness and glee.

Rose craned her neck back and caught sight of Sage leaning against the doors, hidden by the others. Sage caught her eyes and slyly put a finger to her lips, eyes shining with excitement.

Rose nodded readily, turning back so as not to cast suspicion.

"How dare you?" The leader cried, disgusted, "I would never defile my tongue with your primitive language."

"Oh well that's not nice," Sage's voice cut through, reprimanding.

Every head turned to her, she was casually leaning against the TARDIS doors. Her face and posture suggested disinterest, fingers lovingly stroking the wood.

"How can you call a planet and its native language primitive when you decide to conquer it for its resources?" she asked, pushing off from the wall.

Sage walked forward casually, everyone staring at her and her path clear.

She stood in front of the leader, looking up wickedly, "After all, to be primitive is to lack the resources you need."

The Sycorax leader roared, irritated by all the interruptions, "Who are you?!"

Sage only hummed, unphased, "Oh, no one of consequence. You should, however, be concerned about the man behind me."

The leader lashed out with his whip toward her, Rose and the others crying out in fear for Sage.

Sage only ducked down quickly, and the Doctor caught the whip with relative ease.

The Doctor pulled back on the whip, causing the leader to stumble. He threw the whip to the side.

"You can have someone's eye out with that," the Doctor scolded. Adrenaline raced through his blood, humming hot and heavy throughout him.

His fear for Sage's safety tamped down as he noticed her move behind him, where he could protect her more efficiently.

The Sycorax Leader roared again and tried to attack the Doctor with his staff, but the Doctor snatched it off him and snapped it over his knee. He chucked the broken pieces on the floor.

"You just can't have the staff," he tutted, disapprovingly. "Now, you just wait, I'm busy."

He spun around, looking happily at Sage, "It was the tea! Blimey, how could I have forgotten about that?"

Sage hummed, "Well, considering you couldn't see the London Eye as a transmitter when it was staring you right in the face, I couldn't possibly imagine why."

"Oh, how I've missed your wit," the Doctor said softly, reaching for a quick hug and picking her up.

"Missed you too, Doctor," Sage said into his shoulder, "though you do realise we're not alone, yeah?"

The Doctor nodded into her hair before reluctantly setting her down. He turned toward Harriet and the others.

"Sorry about that!" he smiled charmingly, "Just waiting for Sage to join the party."

Looking between Harriet and Indra, his eyes lit up, "It's just like _This is Your Life_!"

Harriet stared at him in confusion once more, "I'm sorry, but you didn't answer my question earlier: who are you?"

"I told you! I'm the Doctor!" the Doctor threw his hands up in exasperation, tilting his head toward Sage.

"Sage, why do they keep asking when I've already answered?" he was aware of how whiny he sounded, but when Sage's mouth quirked up in a smile he decided it was worth it.

"Probably because you haven't really explained it, Doctor," she replied, amused. "He's the same man, Harriet, just with a new face."

"But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?"

The Doctor sighed, walking toward her, "I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face, well, new everything."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "But you can't be."

The Doctor only answered softly, "Harriet Jones. We were trapped in Downing Street, and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens… wasn't the war… it was the thought of your mother being on her own."

Harriet stared at him in shock, breathing out, "Oh my god."

He bent down, slightly awkward with his new height, "How was the election?"

She beamed, "Won by a landslide majority."

The Doctor straightened with a grin, bouncing toward Indra, "And Indra! Harriet treating you alright?"

Indra only nodded, speechless at the sudden change in attitude.

"If I might interrupt," the Sycorax leader said, agitated, "who exactly are you, if not the one go speak for this planet."

The Doctor felt glee bubble up inside him, the fear and trepidation he held previously, for himself and Sage, vanished as he allowed the excitement to escape.

"Well, that's the question." The Doctor couldn't refrain from saying, a fixed grin on his face.

He felt rather than heard Sage's sigh. She sidled up next to him, a hand entwining his.

"I demand to know who you are!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" he screamed back, imitating the Sycorax's rough voice.

He relaxed, letting Sage's hand go, "See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I... I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested."

Walking forward, he started to address the whole crowd, "Am I funny? Am I sarcastic?"

"You can't steal my thing," Sage called toward him.

He winked at her, continuing, "Then am I sexy?" Sage held back a blush threatening to bloom on her cheeks and glared weakly at him as the Doctor smiled cheekily.

"Right old misery? Life and soul? Right-handed? Left-handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence and an eyewitness testimony, I've certainly got a gob."

He noticed the button behind the Sycorax, "And how am I gonna react when I see this?" He pointed up at the button with an insane smile.

"A great big threatening button," he ran up the stairs, laughing. "A Great Big Threatening Button Which Must Not Be Pressed Under Any Circumstances. Am I right? Let me guess, it's some sort of control matrix? Hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?"

He bent down and pulled open a small door in order to access the controls underneath the button. He noticed the red liquid inside.

"And what've we got here? Blood?" he dipped his finger in it and tasted it. "Yeah, definitely. Blood. Human blood. A Positive. With just a dash of iron."

He waggled his tongue around at the nasty taste and wiped his finger on his clothes. "Ahh. So I was right blood control…"

His expression turned positively delighted, "Blood control! Oh! I haven't seen blood control for years! You're controlling all the A Positives!"

The Sycorax's stance faltered slightly. Sage took the lax in security to slip behind them, inching closer to the button while everyone's eyes were on the Doctor.

"Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. 'Cos... I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a Great Big Threatening Button Which Should Never Ever Be Pressed... then I just wanna do…"

"This?" Sage interrupted, slamming her hand on the button.

"No!" Harriet, Rose and the Doctor cried, though all for different reasons.

"You stole my dramatic moment!" the Doctor complained.

"You were taking too long!" Sage retaliated, sticking her tongue out.

"You've killed them!" Harriet interrupted, forcing the pair to focus.

"What do you think, big fella? Are they dead?"

"We allow them to live," the Sycorax leader gritted out.

"Allow?" The Doctor asked incredulously, a patronizing look on his face. "You've no choice! I mean, that's all blood control is. Cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis… you can hypnotise someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis, you can't hypnotise them to death. Survival instinct's too strong."

"Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force," the leader threatened.

The Doctor shrugged, "Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that, of course you could. But why?"

He gestured to the humans with a hand, passionately saying, "Look at these people. These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun. There is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than…"

Sage interjected with a smile, "That's _The Lion King_ , Doctor. Though I am glad to see that you paid attention during those movie nights."

"You're right," he said, pointing at Sage, "But the point still stands: Leave them alone!"

"Or what," the leader said skeptically.

"Or…." He grabbed a sword from one of the Sycorax guarding the others, ran down the steps into the empty floor space in front of the TARDIS and raised it into the air.

"I challenge you," the Doctor challenged, a hard glint in his eye.

The Sycorax leader and the soldiers burst out laughing.

"Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

The leader stepped down the stairs and unsheathed his sword, "You stand as this world's champion?"

"Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up."

"So…" His smile turned sly, "you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?"

Sage's head fell into her hands, muttering, "You don't insult them when you're issuing a challenge."

The Sycorax leader hissed and they both knelt down by their swords.

"For the planet?" The leader asked.

"For the planet," the Doctor affirmed solemnly.

They stood up and faced each other, holding their swords at the ready. Then the fight commenced.

Swords clashed left and right, making heavy, echoing clangs. Seconds after, the Doctor was thrown aside.

The Sycorax Leader laughed at the weak defense, a cocky and mocking sound. The Doctor, however, straightened himself up and they began to fight again. The Sycorax Leader swung his sword at the Doctor.

"Look out!" Rose and Sage called instinctively.

"Oh, yeah, that helped," the Doctor grunted out. "Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks."

"Piss off! See if I help you anymore," Sage remarked lightly, though terror seized her heart. She tried to breathe as evenly as she could, mentally counting four, seven, eight as she watched the Doctor fight.

The Doctor led the fight up the stairs, looking briefly at Sage, "Bit o' fresh air?"

Sage slammed the door button and it slid open, leading to an outside platform.

The Doctor grinned at her before quickly deflecting another blow. He swung his sword offensively until it was blocked too.

He backed out of the spaceship, keeping a steady rhythm of offense and defense. Everyone followed, eyes keenly watching every move, breath caught in their throat.

The Sycorax leader managed to get get a glancing blow at his cheek, knocking his sword out of his hand.

The sword clattered to the side, and the Doctor knelt down, groaning.

Rose started to run, but Sage caught her. The Doctor threw a warning hand up, "Stay back! Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet."

Sage let go of Rose, who thankfully stood to next to her, tense and ready to run.

The Doctor wiped the blood off his cheek, grimacing slightly at the blood. He could feel the fleeting hours of regeneration energy still coursing within him.

The Doctor stood up a bit unsteadily, gripping the sword tighter. Readying the sword in front of him, he and the Sycorax Leader ran towards each other, clashing swords. They both grimaced with the effort, and the Doctor was knocked backwards to the ground again.

Taking advantage, the Sycorax Leader slashed at the Doctor's wrist, succeeding in chopping his hand off. It fell off the side of the spaceship, sword and all. The Doctor watched it drop, and looked back at the Sycorax leader, stunned and annoyed.

"You chopped my hand off," he stated, annoyed.

"Rah! Sycorax!" the leader roared triumphantly.

The Doctor slowly got to his feet, and Sage rolled her eyes at the theatrics that he was employing.

Looking around, she silently groaned when she realised that she couldn't see.

Sage sighed before her eyes lit up, she leaned toward Rose.

"Get ready," she murmured into Rose's ear, "That man is a drama king now, it seems. When it seems like the right moment, throw a sword from another Sycorax, he'll catch it."

Rose nodded minutely, feet shifting into formation and eyes glancing to the sword, hands ready.

"And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. 'Cos quite by chance… I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle. Which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy… to do this," He held up his stump of an arm, and before the eyes of the observers, it grew right back.

"Witchcraft," the leader growled accusingly.

"Time Lord," the Doctor corrected cheekily.

Rose took her chance, quickly grabbing the sword, "Doctor!"

The Doctor turned and she tossed it to him. He caught it by the handle and spun it around.

"Ta, Rose!" he thanked cheerfully.

Turning back to the Sycorax Leader, he smirked, "Wanna know the best bit? This new hand…"

In a poorly executed Texan accent, he cried, "It's a fightin' hand!"

Sage groaned, hiding her face in her hands, "Why not throw in a yeehaw there too, why don't ya?"

The Doctor grinned dazzlingly at her, eyes sparkling in mischief as if he heard her.

Sage threw a warning look toward him, head tilting toward the Sycorax leader.

He smirked before running at the Sycorax Leader, and the fight commenced once more. They clashed swords for a few more moments, then the Doctor jabbed him hard in stomach with the handle of the sword.

The onlookers winced, and the Sycorax Leader groaned. The Doctor did the same twice more, causing the Sycorax Leader to fall to the ground.

The Doctor pointed his sword at his throat, "I win," he said darkly.

"Then kill me," the Sycorax leader gritted out difficulty.

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this champion's command: leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?" The Doctor offered, his tone making it clear that that was the only choice.

"Yes," the leader said unconvincingly.

"Swear on the blood of your species," the Doctor said, angry and jabbing the sword closer.

Sage forced herself to breathe, anxiety and panic trying to claw its way up her throat. She leant back back bit unsteadily, almost hitting a button before she moved out of the way.

She could feel the edges of a panic attack ebbing its way closer to her, but she forced herself to remain calm.

When this whole thing was finished, she'll freak out then.

"I swear," the Sycorax leader said, breath laboured.

Immediately, the Doctor's whole mood changed, "There we are, then! Thanks for that! Cheers, big fella!" he said lightly.

"Bravo!" Harriet cheered, clapping.

"That says it all," Rose laughed, "bravo!"

"Yeah!" the Doctor smiled, "Not bad for a man in his jim-jams!"

He rifled in his pockets, "I still have this?"

He started walking toward Sage, a confused look on his face. She grinned, amused, back at him, before her eyes widened.

The Sycorax leader had gotten to his feet, roaring. He picked up the sword, charging forward.

Sage ducked, just as the Doctor lobbed the satsuma directly at the button where Sage had stood before.

Causing the ground beneath the Sycorax leader to open, he tumbled to Earth, screaming. The Doctor's smile had faded from his face.

The other soldiers did nothing, knowing that their leader had lost his honour, charging at an enemy's back.

Sage warily stood up, noting the dark look on the Doctor's face. "No second chances, I'm that sort of man."

Sage quietly walked toward him, her right hand held out in front of her.

Without hesitation, the Doctor intertwined their fingers, a steady presence for the two of them. Sage rubbed the raised tendons on his wrists soothingly, feeling minute tension release from his tight grip.

She stood as a solid presence for him as they walked back into the ship, the somber mood almost palpable to the touch.

Sage squeezed his hand in reassurance when she felt the dark storm of his thoughts thundering through his mind.

The Doctor looked down at her, and she smiled softly, understanding.

He nodded slightly before reluctantly releasing her hand. He turned to address the other Sycorax.

"By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet... when you tell them of its riches, its people, its potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this: It is defended," he ended with a fierce tone in his voice, a dark look in his eyes.

Without another word, everyone and the TARDIS was teleported away.

Sage rocked a little on unsteady feet, the sudden change disorienting her. She leaned heavily on the TARDIS frame, watching the skies carefully.

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

Mickey looked around, a look of realisation on his face, "We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it!" He laughed and jumped up and down in glee.

The Doctor held his hand out as the spaceships engines started up, "Wait a minute… wait a minute…"

The ship took flight, back to the skies and the Doctor grinned.

"Go on, my son! Oh, yeah!" Mickey gleefully cheered.

Rose jumped on Mickey's back, overwhelming joy taking over, "Yeah! Don't come back!"

"It is defended!"

They laughed happily, and Rose jumped off his back and hugged him. She then ran up to a very surprised Indra, and threw her arms around him as well.

Sage watched their jubilation with a small smile, exhaustion started to creep up on her again before she shoved it down. There was time for that later. She watched the party commence instead, interaction too much at the moment.

The Doctor and Harriet Jones faced each other. She raised her arms, grinning, "My Doctor."

The Doctor responded in kind, "Prime Minister," hugging her happily.

The broke apart and Harriet smiled up at him, "Absolutely the same man."

The Doctor smiled back. Then they both turned to look up at the sky.

"Are there many more out there?"

"Oh, not just Sycorax. Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals, this planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed… more and more," he looked at her. "You'd better get used to it."

The Doctor didn't notice the calculating look on her face as he was distracted by another voice.

"Rose!" Jackie's voice cried out. They saw a woman run up to Rose.

"Mum!"

"Oh!" the Doctor shook his head, a smirk on his face, "Talking of trouble…!"

Rose ran to meet Jackie and hugged her.

"Oh, my God! You did it, Rose! Oh!"

The Doctor smiled, heading over to Sage, "You alright?" he asked, worried and tuning out Jackie's loud voice.

Sage attempted a smile, "Could be better. I should be asking you, though. You're the one who lost his hand."

The Doctor chuckled quietly, "Ah, I'm fine. I'm more worried about you, since you're the one who went through my regenerative comas. By the way how did you manage that?"

Sage opened her mouth, about to speak before catching Jackie's eyes, "After Christmas, I think everyone just needs a bit of calm now. We'll worry about that later, yeah?"

The Doctor looked ready to protest, but Sage subtly nodded behind him. He sighed, reluctantly turning to Jackie, "Come here, you."

He held out his arms to Jackie, who threw her arms around him. Rose and Mickey joined in the group hug. The Doctor didn't let Sage escape, pulling her in with a quiet yelp.

"Aww...! Are the two o' ya better now?"

"We are, yeah!" They let go, chatting happily.

"You left me!" Jackie accused to Rose. Sage hid a smile behind her hand, leaning in automatically into the Doctor's side, who wrapped her into a one-armed hug.

"I'm sorry!"

"I had all the food!"

The Doctor turned slightly, trying not to dislodge Sage, and gave Harriet Jones a brief smile, which she feebly tried to return.

The happy group jumped as a beam of green light shot loudly up from the ground nearby. The same green light beamed up from another four points, and the five points met in the middle. The energy shot up into space and hit the spaceship, destroying it.

"What is that?" Rose gasped, "What's happening?"

Jackie put her hand over her mouth, and Sage carefully unwrapped herself from the Doctor, hugging her arms around herself in comfort.

The Doctor looked angry from the sky to Harriet Jones. He walked toward her slowly.

"That was murder," he said low and angry.

"That was defence," Harriet said defensively, "It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago."

"But they were leaving," Sage put in quietly, averting her eyes from the stares.

Harriet said, looking back up at the Doctor, "You said yourself, Doctor. They'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today, Mr Llewellyn and the Major. They were murdered. They died right in front of me while you weren't here. In which case, we have to defend ourselves."

"Britain's Golden Age," the Doctor spat out disdainfully.

"It comes with a price."

"I gave them the wrong warning," he said, angry and regretful. "I should've told them to run, as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming: the human race."

"Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf," Harriet tried again.

"Then I should've stopped you," the Doctor spat out.

"What does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?" Harriet challenged.

"That's not fair, Prime Minister," Sage said softly, eyes staring her down.

Harriet looked at her, surprised.

Sage stared at her, warm brown eyes shifting into a dark, challenging brown, "How can you call him a threat when he literally just saved the planet, Prime Minister?"

She looked deeply into Harriet's eyes, a patronizing stare, "You should've stopped to think that those ships would've spread the word about earth being protected, not that you're fresh off for pickings. You could've had a possibility of peace between aliens and earth, now you've just lost that chance."

Harriet dismissed her, "You're just a child, I was doing what was right for earth. I showed them that we could defend ourselves. If you're threatening earth, Doctor…."

The Doctor stepped towards her angrily, only held slightly back by Sage, "Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones. 'Cuz I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your Government with a single word."

"You're the most remarkable man I've ever met. But I don't think you're quite capable of that."

"No, you're right. Not a single word," he looked down at her silently for a few seconds. "Just six."

"I don't think so," Harriet shook her head.

"Six words," he said assuredly.

"Stop it!" Harriet tried again, authoritative.

"Six."

They stared at each other for a few more seconds, a battle of wills. Then the Doctor walked around her and approached Indra.

He took off his earpiece and speaks to him quietly, "Don't you think she looks tired?" He walked off again, leaving Indra confused, and Harriet Jones alarmed.

The Doctor and Sage joined Rose, Jackie and Mickey again, and the five of them walk off down the street. Harriet Jones rushed up to Indra.

Harriet asked Indra urgently, "What did he say?"

"Oh, uh... nothing, really."

"What did he say?!"

"I... nothing!" Indra stammered, "I don't know!

Harriet yelled after the Doctor's retreating back, "Doctor! Doctor, what did you... what was... what did he say?! What did you say, Doctor? Doctor?!"

The Doctor completely ignored her, as do the others. She calmed down slightly.

"I'm sorry," Harriet whispered regretfully and alone.

* * *

Sage stood in the kitchen, helping Jackie with the roast. Mickey had come to her and gave her back her glasses.

"Here," he had said sheepishly, "You left them here last time and well- when you're in a coma, I didn't think you really needed them."

Sage had just laughed, thanking him with a hug, "I can see now! Thanks, Mick!"

The Doctor had taken to the TARDIS, claiming that he needed something more suitable than "jim-jams". Sage was busy with the dinner she wasn't going to eat, the thought of eating rolling in her stomach.

Sage put the last plate of food down while Jackie called for the others. The four sat down, laughing and eating their fill.

Sage plastered her smile on, pushing her food around and taking small bites to make it seem like she was eating.

The doorbell rang and Sage had jumped up at the chance to get away. She opened the door to see the Doctor's smiling face in a stylish brown suit and jacket.

She closed the door, laughing, "We don't take strangers."

"Oi!" the Doctor cried, offended, "Now that's ruder than what I did."

Sage just opened the door again, pulling him in for a quick hug before tugging him into the dining room.

She sat him down next to her, piling food for him from her own plate and other dishes. All of them laughed and joked, playing with holiday crackers.

"Look, it's Harriet Jones!" Rose pointed out. The Doctor had pulled out a pair of black glasses, similar to hers and she smiled fondly.

They all converged in the living room, Jackie taking a call and Sage slipped out.

She walked the familiar path back up to the roof, gazing at the stars above.

Taking care, she sat down in the middle of the area, hands leaning back and head lifted up.

Streaks of what seemed like meteors raced across the night sky. Sage stared, contemplative, at the dark blue above.

The Doctor had regenerated, and he was different from before.

Gone was her grumpy and sassy leather-clad Doctor and in his place was an entirely new man.

A man with a whole different personality, a different stance on how to solve problems, a different outward attitude toward everything.

But…. She would take this in stride, the Doctor must be feeling awkward around her too. The hugs and the hand holding was just his way of affirmation, a way so that he'd know she was still there, still with him.

It was odd, staring at this new Doctor, and expecting her leather Doctor, but that wasn't fair to either of them.

She gazed up at the night sky and the twinkling stars and planets. She loved the Doctor, there was no denying it. She loved his stupid face, his teasing grin, and his expressive eyes.

That could be said for any regeneration of his, and really she just didn't care anymore. So long as she knew, deep inside herself, that she loved the Doctor and would accept him for _everything_ he was, even if he couldn't or wouldn't do same, she'd be fine.

No, in fact, she'd be more than fine, she'd be _fantastic._

* * *

 **Hello, hello, hello!**

 **You know, I should really stop saying what's my longest chapter because I always manage to somehow outdo myself. It's gotten rather annoying really. This was The Christmas Invasion! I hoped you enjoyed my new take on it, I wanted to do something different and I think I succeeded. Again, all mistakes are mine. The next chapter will be significantly shorter, but no less important. Expect that one soon. Let me know what you enjoyed or didn't enjoy down in the reviews. Once again, thank you all so much for reading, and I will see _you_ in the next chapter!**

 **Goodbye, bye, bye!**


	12. That Would Be Enough

**Chapter Warnings: there are depictions of panic attacks, mentions of death and many instances of self-degradation. Please read at your own discretion.**

* * *

The Doctor looked around, confused, and wondered where Sage had gone.

Rose had gone to sleep, and Mickey had gone home.

He had looked in her old apartment, but was rudely thrown out by another groggy old man.

He had even looked in the TARDIS for her, but was confused to still not find her.

Jackie was humming quietly to herself, washing up the dishes in the kitchen.

The Doctor sighed to himself, _Maybe I should let up a bit on Jackie too. She's a resilient woman, no matter how much her voice grates on my nerves._

He walked further into the kitchen, "Need a hand, Jackie?"

Jackie jumped slightly, a small splash of soapy water wetting the front of her apron before turning around.

"Oh, that's alright, sweetheart," she reassured. "I've been doing this for years."

A twinge of regret hit the Doctor as he realised that Jackie _had_ been doing this for years, doing it for Rose, for her bills, for survival.

The reality of Jackie's life was starting to become clearer to him, and he felt like he needed to do something, even something small, to help her.

"Nah," he said, trying to make some small amend to the times he had insulted her, "I insist, besides it's been a long time since I've done the dishes."

"Well I'm sorry that I'm no Time Alien or whatever that I have to do my own dishes," Jackie snipped.

"What?!" he attempted to backtrack, "No, no, no, that's not what I meant! I just meant that-"

Jackie snorted out a laugh, "I know, Doctor, I was jus' pulling your leg. Here," she handed him a rag, "You dry, I'll wash."

The Doctor took the rag and pulled a dish off the rack, methodically drying it in circles.

The two stood in companionable silence, Jackie scrubbing and the Doctor drying.

After Jackie finished washing the last dish and handed it to him, she threw her own sponge down, turning to him.

"Alright, what'd you want?" she demanded, staring at him.

"What?" he stopped moving.

"You heard me, what do ya want? You don't just come in here and offer to dry dishes, Rose said that that was too domestic for you."

The Doctor sighed, putting the dish up on the rack before putting his own towel down.

He turned toward Jackie, leaning back against the sink, arms crossed. "You're right, it is a bit domestic to me, doing this day in and day out. I'd go out of my mind."

Jackie rolled her eyes, mouth open to speak, but the Doctor cut her off, "And that's something I admire about you, Jackie."

Jackie snapped her mouth shut, disbelief clear on her face. "I- you- what?"

"I admire you Jackie," he repeated, a small smirk on his face, "that you can do this, and you're happy with it. That you don't need a crazy adventure every other day, but just a home and a family to be content."

The Doctor looked away, smirk fading and insecurities coming to light. He attempted to clear his throat, not wanting to see the look on her face.

"I've only realised how hard it must've been to be a single mother, working to keep yourself and Rose afloat, how much you had to do to keep you and Rose happy," he mused quietly, hands absentmindedly tapping his arms.

"You're right," Jackie admitted slowly, "It was hard as a single mother, I was constantly working two, three jobs, finding odds and ends to meet the standards, to pay my bills, to keep Rose happy."

She stripped off her apron, hanging it up, "But that doesn't mean I'd give it up, doesn't mean I'd go back and change it. I'm at a point where I can finally financially support myself, I don't have to keep scraping the bottom of the barrel to make ends meet."

"And," she started, "my daughter is finally happy. And that's all I could really ask for."

Jackie pulled the Doctor to look at her, and she stared earnestly into his eyes, "So really I have to thank you, Doctor, you've given Rose a purpose, something that she's happy to be doing."

"An' I don't always agree with it," she smiled ruefully, "But she's happy, and that's more than I could hope for."

"You're- you're welcome, Jackie," the Doctor choked out. "But really it's thanks to you that she's like that. You're the one who raised her, you're the one who taught her all that."

"Maybe," Jackie chuckled, "But let's agree to disagree. I'd rather not have an argument about this. But I have to ask… do you love her?"

"Sage?" he asked automatically before realizing what she meant.

"I guess that answers my question then," Jackie laughed.

The Doctor flushed, head turning away again in embarrassment. Jackie Tyler had made him flush like a young schoolboy with his first crush.

The Tylers really had a way of making him embarrassed about Sage. Rose had teased him about kissing Sage and now Jackie was making him flustered just because she brought up love.

"Listen, Doctor, from a mother's point of view," Jackie said, "I've taken in Sage as my own daughter, but she's been on her own for a long time. I don't really need to coddle her as much as I do Rose."

"However," she said with a hard look in her eyes, "That doesn't mean I don't care for her like a daughter. I can see how much she cares for you, and how you care for her in return. I don't know why you won't admit to it or why you keep insisting that you can't be with her, and frankly I don't care for it."

Jackie pointed a finger at him, eyes fierce with protectiveness, "Stop wallowing in your own self pity, and talk to Sage about your feelings. Take it from a widow who has more regrets than she should, talking things out is more helpful than suppressing everything you feel."

The Doctor was taken aback, the fierceness in Jackie's eyes and tone surprising to him, "Jackie, did you you just threaten me and give me your blessing at the same time?"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Don't be changing the subject on me now, boy. You may be a nine hundred year old something, but you're still a child in the eyes of this mother."

The Doctor quirked a smile before it fell just as quickly, "You don't understand, Jackie, I'm not good enough for her."

There was a sudden slap on his arm, "Ow! What was that for, Jackie?"

The Doctor rubbed his stinging arm, confusion and hurt in his eyes.

"For being an idiot is what it was for," Jackie scolded, "Now I don't know why you feel as if you don't deserve her, why you feel like you're a monster for loving her."

The Doctor averted his eyes, pain and self-loathing warring with each other. Insecurities rose up inside him, the disgust he felt at himself for loving Sage, the hatred at himself for killing his entire species, the shame that he kept running away from everything that made him uncomfortable.

"But it is better to have lived and loved than to have not loved and not live at all," Jackie pleaded for him to understand.

"And how could you say that, Jackie? Would you rather I love Sage and then for me to lose her? Would you rather I lose right after I admit to her that I-"

"Of course not, you idiot!" Jackie cried, fed up. She breathed through her nose, calming herself down.

"I loved Pete and I lost him, but I don't regret it," she said, her voice thick with emotions. "I don't regret it at all, and I would do it again."

Her voice was thick and fierce with pain, nostalgia and love, "Pete was the love of my life, and I lost him, oh so long ago. The pain never stops aching, but all the memories I made with him, all that joy I felt with him makes it so, so worth it."

"And, Doctor?" she said, unshed tears in her eyes and a lovingly powerful expression in her eyes. "Don't make a decision that you'll regret. You _deserve_ love, even if _you_ don't feel like it. _No one_ deserves to feel alone, especially not you."

"I- I, thank you…" the Doctor stuttered out, speechless. He could feel affection and love swelling up inside him for this woman.

A warmth that he hadn't felt in so long filled him, a sort of motherly love that he had longed for, for so many years. The Doctor felt genuinely touched that Jackie felt that protective over _him,_ of all people, that he smiled a genuine smile at her.

"Really, thank you, Jackie," he laid a hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"I- I can't guarantee that I'll do anything, really half of this is up to Sage, but you've given me another perspective," he admitted. A contemplative look was on his face as he wondered about what to do.

"Aw, come here, you big lug," Jackie said, pulling him in close. A warmth spread through him from the comforting hug that Jackie gave him.

He uselessly flapped his arms around, unsure where to put them before settling them awkwardly around her.

His return hug was stiff, but Jackie didn't seem to mind. Moments later, she released him.

"Go and talk to Sage, don't just stand here, all useless."

That reminded the Doctor of what he actually came here for, "Jackie, do you know where Sage is? I've been looking around, and I can't find her."

"Try the roof," Jackie offered, going back to her chores. "Whenever I can't find her, she's usually on the roof."

"Thanks, Jacks."

"And grab a blanket and some pillows," Jackie called to him as he headed toward the door. "She's bound to be cold up there, be a gentleman and offer your jacket!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes as Jackie said that, but did as she suggested, stopping by the TARDIS to grab blankets and some pillows.

He started his trek up to the roof, opening the door with some difficulty but managing to do so as quietly as he could.

The Doctor stood in the doorway, staring at the sight in front of him. Sage's back was to him, her head leaning up towards the stars.

A small, quiet smile stretched across her face as she stayed leaning back. Her fingers were tapping to a beat only she could hear, little breezes blew wisps of her hair back and forth.

Her hair held remnants of the ship's ash sprinkled over her, the white contrasting sharply with her black. Though she didn't seem to mind the ash, the particles making a small circle around her.

The ashes had stopped sprinkling down ages ago, only a small breeze as the other sign of weather.

She was bathed in the starlight, an ethereal radiance that washed over her. A peacefully calm expression was on her face as she stayed staring up into the skies.

The picture was a stark contrast to the powerful Queen image she portrayed on the Game Station. A calmer side of the Queen that made her look less wild and more in control.

She was simply _radiant._

"You can come closer, you know. I don't bite," Sage's soft voice echoed on the roof, hearkening back to the Queen.

"Right, yeah, sorry," the Doctor said awkwardly. He walked over, arms full of the blankets and pillows.

Sage hummed in response, her fingers stopping their movement. She sat up, arms encircling her legs in a hug.

The chilly air had a small bite to it that even he could feel through his jacket and suit. He marveled at the fact that Sage didn't seem bothered by the cold.

"Jackie send you up here?" Sage asked quietly, eyes never leaving the sky.

"Oh, uh- no, I was looking for you," he admitted quietly, not wanting to break the ambience surrounding them.

"Um- I brought some blankets and pillows," he awkwardly held the supplies up.

Sage cracked open one eye, head tilting to him and hummed, "So you did. Here, I'll get up and we can make a proper picnic."

She smiled at him and he quirked a smile back. Sage stood up, dusting herself off. She ruffled her hair, specks of ash falling off.

"Ugh, remind me not to sit up here when there's ash," she said, disgusted.

"Duly noted," he said dryly, starting to lay out the blankets, "help me out with the blankets, would ya? You standing there all pretty isn't much help."

"Aw, you think I'm pretty?" Sage teased, but obediently knelt down to help.

The Doctor froze, "Uh- well- you see, I meant-"

"Doctor, relax," Sage soothed, "I was kidding. Besides…."

The Doctor didn't like the lilt in her tone, but curiously looked at her.

"I think you're pretty too."

The Doctor started to sputter, cheeks flushing a dark red, visible even in the night.

Sage burst out laughing, tears in the corners of her eyes. An ugly, full belly-bursting laugh from her gut escaped her, and the Doctor couldn't help but smile softly at her, the absolute joy of making her laugh washing over him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she wheezed, hands out, waving and reassuring.

He shook his head, continuing with laying out the blankets, and listening to her beautiful laugh.

Sage stopped wheezing enough to flop face down onto the pile of pillows he'd left on a corner of a blanket.

"So why are you really here, Doctor?" she asked, muffled by the pillows. "If Jackie didn't send you, what did you want?"

"Oh! I wanted to give this back to you," he rifled in his pockets before pulling out her locket.

Sage shifted to rest on her side, her glasses askew on her face. She squinted up at him, the chain dangling from his fingers and glinting in the moonlight.

"My locket," she said, surprised. The Doctor shuffled forward, dropping it into her hands.

"Thanks, Doctor," Sage said softly, fastening it around her neck again. She twirled the gold chain one time before letting the pendant fall onto her chest.

Sage leaned back again, staring once more back up to the stars. The Doctor stood awkwardly, unsure about what to do.

"You can sit down, I'm not stopping you," she offered kindly.

The Doctor hesitantly took a seat, taking off his jacket, and there was a significant amount of space between the two of them.

Sage didn't say anything about the distance, lost again in her star-gazing. Her fingers tapped another familiar, yet unfamiliar, beat.

The Doctor looked up, for lack of another option. He started to name the stars, Sirius, Barnard's Star, Wolf 359, Epsilon Eridani, Luy-

"Was there anything else, Doctor, or did you just decide to grace me with your presence?" Sage broke his line of thought.

He froze, unsure of what to do. Jackie's words came back to him, to not do anything he would regret, but he couldn't help but hesitate.

Sage sighed, taking his silence as another gesture.

"Go ahead," she waved a hand lazily, "ask what you want. I can practically feel your curiosity biting at'cha. Though I hold the right to say pass when I want to."

Questions, that was something he could do, that was something safe.

Again, the Doctor found himself at a crossroads. There was so much that he could ask her.

Did she remember their kiss? What caused them to bond so that she'd take his coma? How did that happen? Where did she get that fan, and why did it cause the pilot fish to scatter?

Who were her siblings? Were they still alive? Did she talk to her parents anymore? Why isn't she still with them, or why didn't she ever mention any of her other family members besides her youngest sister?

These questions raced through his head, each one more biting and invasive than the last.

But…. He didn't want to invade her privacy, even if she did technically give him permission. He wanted her to share that on her own, when _she_ wanted to, not just to sate his curiosity.

He could even see the tension in her shoulders as she gave him permission, and he didn't want that. He didn't want to be the one to poke and prod at her when she was so encouraging and helpful to him

So what could he ask…? There _was_ that one question that he'd never gotten to ask her, one from oh, so long ago….

"Where'd you get that brick?" he finally decided to ask.

"What?" she stared at him, brows raised in disbelief. Though he could see her walls begin to go lax at that.

He mentally pat himself on the back for not pushing her away.

"You know, that brick that held down the lever with that adventure from Cassandra," he tried again.

"I- I know what brick you meant," she said with a sigh. "I just meant why that question?"

"I've been wondering where that brick came from ever since that day," he confessed.

"Well," Sage chuckled, "You're not gonna believe this, but from my pocket."

"What?" he asked incredulously, "How could you have gotten a brick in there?"

"Ask your TARDIS, seems her clothes' pockets are transdimensional as well," Sage said with a laugh.

His next question caught in his throat as he stared at her smiling face.

She turned to see him staring at her, "What?" she asked with a small flush.

"You're beautiful," he blurted out before embarrassment and realization settled in.

He bit his tongue, abashed by his outburst.

"Hey, Doctor?" he jumped slightly in surprise as her voice got nearer.

He turned to see Sage several feet closer to him than she was before, a blanket wrapped over her shoulders.

"Do you wanna know why I love sitting out here so much?" she questioned him nostalgically.

He shook his head, not wanting to ruin the moment with his lack of filter again.

"It was something I used to do with my siblings. We'd lay out blankets and pillows on nights like this, where the sky was just clear enough to see the twinkling lights and we'd talk and laugh and just _be_ together, finding simple beauty in the world. The only witness with us were the stars."

Sage didn't seem to realise that she got closer with every second of her confession.

"Really?" he squeaked out, the new proximity of Sage causing him to force himself into the present.

"Mmhmm," she hummed, a hand making headline motions. "We'd do it every Sunday night. Bringing out the blankets and lanterns and pillows and just have a small party with each other. It was great," she grinned.

"So why'd you stop?" he asked tactlessly.

The Doctor felt rather than saw her nostalgic smile drop, the ambience darker than before.

"My little sister died and well," Sage sighed, wrapping the blanket around her tighter and pulling her legs into a hug, "it was hard to find the beauty in the world when the world took away beauty too."

The Doctor didn't know how to respond to that.

"Yeah, our family wasn't in a good way for… well I don't like to think about it," Sage continued, taking off her glasses.

She wiped tears from her eyes, and the Doctor ached with guilt at being the one who put them there.

Sage sniffled, "Yeah, so I don't get to do this as much anymore."

She tilted her head up, eyes glittering with unshed tears and wonder, "It's nice, looking up and remembering. Reminds me of how big the world, well the universe, really is."

The Doctor stared at her, at a loss at what to do next, "Can I…. Can I ask what happened to- your other family members?"

He stopped himself from saying her sister, not wanting to bring up such a dark topic so soon.

She stiffened before letting out a long exhale, "They're not all dead, if that's what you're wondering."

"Well," Sage scrubbed at her eyes, looking down, "most of them aren't."

"Alright," he started slowly, unsure how to proceed, "then why don't you tell me about your brother?"

Sage quirked up a smile and a low chuckle, "Where do I begin?"

"I usually find the beginning a good start," he quipped, a smile on his face.

"Alright, smartass," she pushed him lightly. "Do you want me to spill my life story or what?"

"Well, I only asked about your brother, but by all means, if you want to, pray tell," he replied, glad for her wit and feeling like they were on steadier ground.

"What did I say about being a smartass?"

"Well," he drew out the word, "You only said _smartass_ so, you didn't _really_ say anything."

Sage rolled her eyes, a reluctant smile on her lips, "Touché, Doctor."

"My brother is… annoying is a kind word to describe him," she started, distant eyes staring up again.

She fiddled with her fingers, dropping them when she realized that she didn't have her ring anymore.

"He's young, stupid, arrogant, but the most compassionate person I meet sometimes," she smiled up, remembering.

"My brother is a ridiculous person, a try hard and all around suck up. He's twenty-four, in university for business, last I heard. Tall, enjoys making bad jokes and carries all his burdens on his shoulders. It's ridiculous."

"He's a grown man now, an adult, but sometimes I miss those times where he was _just_ my little brother. That little boy who would cling to my skirt and ask to be carried," there was a bittersweet smile on her face.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"For me?" she hummed in thought, "about a couple weeks ago, for him six months ago."

Sage turned to look at him, "I saw him a few days before you officially picked me up."

"Yeah? Why'd you visit?"

"Pass," Sage said shortly. Her fingers were clenched tight around the blanket, a sign of her losing control. Her breaths were coming out stuttered and her shoulders were trembling with an effort not to collapse.

The blanket fell from her shoulders as the shudders started to increase in intensity and she dropped the hold she had on it, hands clenching and unclenching.

"Hey, hey," the Doctor said softly, "Look at me."

He patiently waited for her to look him in the eyes. Tears were pricking in the corner, begging to fall.

He pried her hands out of their death grip, holding them in his own comforting grip.

She was staring at him with a lost expression on his face, and his hearts clenched with pain.

Letting one of her hands go, he wiped away a stray tear. She was mouthing words, but no sound escaped from her mouth.

It took him another second to figure out she was just saying _I'm sorry_ over and over on repeat.

"It's fine, love, it's fine," he soothed, a hand cupping her face, "Hey, look at me. I'm right here, love."

She stared unseeingly at him, brown eyes full of tears.

 _What were those damned numbers?_ He thought furiously.

"Hey, breathe with me," he encouraged. "That's it, in four, out seven. C'mon, you can do it."

Her breath stuttered to try and match his, and he continued to coax her through the exercises.

When she had finally matched her breathing with his, he pulled away.

He didn't get very far before Sage had pulled him back.

"I'm sorry," she muttered into his jacket, tears soaking it. She nuzzled into him, and he slowly put his arms around her, shifting to enclose her in his tight grip.

He held her tight within him, an ache he didn't know he had beginning to soothe at the feeling of her in his arms.

Sage hiccoughed, hand clutching his suit in fistfuls of cloth.

He rocked back and forth, trying to comfort her quietly. His hand started stroking her hair absentmindedly, the movement like second nature to him.

When he realized what he was doing, he froze. Sage whined in complaint, and his hand picked up his ministrations once again.

They stayed like that for a long while, Sage nestled in his arms, head resting in between his hearts and him holding her protectively.

There was silence, the only noises of a whistling breeze and quiet chirps of crickets echoing.

Moments later, the Doctor felt Sage shift and he moved his arms to accommodate.

"Sage?" he whispered, "are you still awake?"

Sage hummed in response, eyes closed and hands relaxed but still holding onto the Doctor's suit.

The Doctor sighed, "I'm sorry for bringing up, well, that. I should've known better."

He felt Sage shake her head, "It's fine," she murmured.

"It's not," he muttered. "I, of all people, should know, but I'll drop it for now."

The Doctor hesitated with his next question and Sage lifted her head, warm, brown eyes narrowed in concern and confusion.

"Did… did you want to ask me another question?"

"If- if you're okay with that," he offered.

Sage took a shuddering breath before untangling herself from his arms. She shifted to face him before shivering from the cold.

The Doctor frowned at her shiver, reaching for something. Grabbing the first fabric that came in hand, he wrapped it around her.

Sage smiled at him in thanks and the Doctor flushed when he realised that it was his brown jacket.

Sage either didn't seem to notice or care as she wrapped the jacket tighter around her.

"Alright, Doctor Oblivious, shoot," Sage quirked her lips in an awkward smile and shot up a show of finger guns with one hand.

The Doctor's lips twitched in amusement as he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"How were we able to bond like that? It is nigh impossible for a Time Being and another species to time bond as well as we did." He looked at her with an intense and half suspicious stare.

"So how did we?"

Sage screwed up her lips wryly, "I didn't magically change species if that's what you're implying. I only kind of understand how I did this, okay? So don't ask me in-depth questions that I'm almost positive that I'll be unable to answer."

Sage shook her head, her hair covering her eyes before she blew it away. "After the whole 'Queen' thing, the TARDIS told me that she was gonna do something to help you and needed my consent. Obviously I said yes, and then she like- I don't know."

Sage threw out a hand in frustration, waving it repeatedly, "She- she reached inside of herself and me, like meta-physically, and two long, gold strands started tangling together. Then another, frayed but still golden strand twisted with the two of ours."

Sage ran a hand through her hair and blew out another breath, "That's all I really remember."

She looked up into the Doctor's eyes, which were staring at her excitedly, "Ah! But that means that my TARDIS was able successfully bind timelines together regardless of species!"

Sage put her hands up, "Whoa, history major here, not science or otherwise, explain."

"Oh, but this is brilliant," he cried, lifting himself up with excitement. He was on his knees now, exhilarated by this new development.

If that was so, then the timelines of other people can be switched and replaced or replicated. With that he could-

"Not an explanation, Doc, come back to me from wherever your science stuff takes you," Sage said, bringing him back to reality.

He shook himself away from that train of thought, "Right, so my TARDIS has managed to apply the difference between timelines and managed to make it so that they are cohesive no matter the difference."

"With that, she was able to successfully bond the three of us together, taking my bond with her and your line to meld with each other." The discovery of something new was exhilarating, and he wondered if Sage would be comfortable with him experimenting on her.

"The difference between species didn't matter since she first combined hers with yours, effectively merging the two lines together to make one timeline. Then taking her own bond with me, she was able to create a synthetic link between the three of us and replicated a timebond!"

The Doctor grinned at her, excited with the prospect. Sage blinked once, twice, three times before saying something.

"So basically, the TARDIS, an ancient being that is over centuries old, took three different strings of fates and lifelines and wove them together like a friendship bracelet?" she summarized slowly.

The Doctor blinked at her, "That- that _is_ basically what happened. An apt comparison," he praised, pointing at her.

Sage shrugged diffidently, "I try."

His grin spread even wider, "And I love that you do."

Sage flushed at that declaration, fiddling with her fingers, "Are- are we still bonded then?"

He frowned, tilting his head in thought, "I don't know. This has never happened before, I'll have to check on the TARDIS med-bay to be sure."

She nodded, "Alright then," and the Doctor couldn't tell whether that response was in disappointment or relief. He didn't know which he'd prefer.

They lapsed into silence, Sage shifting to put the jacket on more fully and the Doctor off of his knees.

She stared back up at the stars, and he took that opportunity to stare at her.

Sage was radiant under the moonlight, her hair blending into the night, the light reflecting off her to give an ethereal radiance surrounding her.

Her gaze was contemplative as it was wistful. And he wondered what she was thinking about to give her that expression.

The reflected light made her look softer, younger, than she seemed, the years of tension and anxiety seeming to leave her in this atmosphere.

The stars above couldn't compare to the wistful Sage in front of him.

If he could spend eternity just staring at her, just observing that peaceful expression, that would be enough for him.

She had absentmindedly shifted closer to him, their shoulders and knees resting together. She took his hand, fiddling with his fingers, not breaking her gaze above.

The Doctor didn't mind. The warmth of her next to him was soothing, a constant reassurance of her presence with him.

"Hey, Doctor?" Sage asked after a long silence.

He hummed noncommittally, resting his head on hers.

"What are we?"

The question made him drop her hands from their movements. He sat up straight, adjusting his tie uncomfortably.

"Shit! I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" she ran another hand through her hair, mussing it up.

Sage blew out a sigh, "Doctor, I love you, I'm in love with you, whatever," Sage said, eyes staring deep into his.

He gulped, the weight of her confession bearing him down.

"Are you okay with that?"

With a dry mouth, he nodded, swallowing nervously. He was caught in those expressive dark eyes, transfixed by their genuinity.

"Do you care for me?" she asked just as softly as her confession.

"Of- of course I do!" he cried, "I care- I nee-"

He started to stutter out and faltered when she put her hand up, "That's enough for me."

She looked away, hand dropping to her lap, "But we need to establish boundaries."

His hearts beat a furious tempo, "What- what do you mean by that?"

Sage sighed, picking her hands up again to have something to do as she struggled to find the words to describe to him.

"Our…" she struggled to begin, "our kiss from a few months ago, it was out of line for me."

His hearts dropped and fear enveloped him. Did she not enjoy it? Did she regret it? Was this her way of letting him down gently? Did she _hate_ him?

"Hey, shit, no, I didn't mean-" she cursed, "Doctor, _look at me._ "

He looked up, breath coming out short. Sage's eyes were earnest, staring at him. She kept her distance, hands hovering and twitching like she wanted to touch him, to reassure him.

But the thing was, there was no disgust on her face, no regret, no hatred, nothing but fondness and reassurance and slight worry. _For him,_ he marveled.

"Listen, c'mon Doctor, you're doing good. Breathe," she said soothingly.

He sucked in a shuddering breath, nodding his head for her to continue.

"What I _meant_ is that I shouldn't have kissed you without warning you, that wasn't cool on my part," she looked meaningfully at him.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding in agreement. While he had enjoyed that impromptu kiss, it had caught him off guard, and that wasn't something he always enjoyed.

"Okay, boundaries," he bobbed his head up and down. He could work with that, he could manage not to mess this up, he _won't_ mess this up.

"Yeah, so what are yours?" she asked, and that made him stop short.

What _were_ his limits? Did he have any? Did he not? Now that wasn't true, he didn't always enjoy spontaneity.

"I-" he hesitated with an answer.

"Hey, it's okay to not know yet," Sage reassured, "That's the whole point of this."

"How about I go first?" she offered at his lack of response.

He nodded, and stared up at her.

"So… I guess I can't hide these panic attacks anymore," she smiled ruefully. She changed positions again, back to how she sat before, arms pulling her legs up toward her, and a hand tracing the crevices of the cement.

 _Defensively,_ he realized. Sage hugged herself close as a shield, a shield from getting hurt again. The Doctor didn't know how to react to that, he just knew that he didn't want her to ever be hurt again. An illogical desire, he knew.

"When it happens, I usually ride it out alone, but if you find me, do what you did earlier. Get me to breathe steadily. Though sometimes that's not enough, and I'll need grounding, so get me to list five things I can see, four things I can feel, three things I can smell, two things I can hear, and one to taste. That usually helps me ground myself."

The Doctor commuted that to memory, wanting to help her in any way he could.

She stopped traced circles into the cement, "I just realized I'm supposed to give you my boundaries and the what not to do's, and not how to deal with my stupid problems," she gave an empty laugh.

"If we're gonna do this ambiguous relationship," she started out firm, eyes lifting up to meet his, "then we have to establish what we can and cannot do to each other."

The Doctor didn't say anything, and Sage continued, strong, "I'm fine with kisses on the cheek or forehead, chaste kisses and hand holding, but don't grab my wrists, don't deepen the kiss unless I initiate it and _never_ call me sweetie, sweetheart or any type of endearment with the word sweet in it _._ "

Sage stared at him, the ferocity in her eyes vicious but barely hiding the terror in her eyes, "You got that?"

The Doctor nodded, "No wrist grabbing, snogging or the word sweet related to you, got it." He smiled reassuringly and shot a thumbs up at her before exhaling deeply.

"I'm- I'm not very good at this whole relationship thing," he started, a hand running through his hair.

"It's fine," she smiled warmly at him, "my last one went to shite too, so u think that makes us even."

The Doctor smiled back before it dropped, "I don't- I don't know what is considered _normal_ for humans or relationships. I've never really had a relationship that formed through mutual fondness. It's odd."

"Like you?" Sage asked, bumping shoulders with a smile so that he knew she was teasing.

He lightly pushed her back and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, like me, but I don't know what to do normally. Whenever I had these feelings, I…."

"Hid? Suppressed them? Pretended they didn't exist?" she supplied easily.

"Yeah, that," the Doctor admitted. Even so, he had them. He was no emotionless robot nor was he completely oblivious as Sage suggested.

It was the fact that he was usually so much older, much more wounded, much more jagged that he never dared entertain the idea of being in a relationship of his choosing.

"I don't know how to have a meaningful anything besides companionship, but you just being here. That would be enough for me," he felt vulnerable for admitting all of this to Sage.

However, he found himself… craving this intimacy, allowing himself this small bit of vulnerability. Something he had never had before, and it felt refreshing not always being the smartest or most put together person in the room, something he rarely felt.

"I know how that can feel," Sage agreed with him, "Emotions are never easy to handle, but you're doing a good job of it right now."

He looked at her, head tilted in confusion, "What do you mean by that?"

"You're letting yourself admit to the fact that you have emotions, that you have some for me, even if they might be platonic or not so platonic," Sage listed, "and you're doing a good job of not running away from this conversation now."

"Yeah, well, don't think the thought hasn't crossed my mind," the Doctor said.

Sage laughed lightly, "I have no doubt. Has the Doctor finally met his match?"

She looked at him, delight dancing in her eyes, and it took everything within to restrain himself from kissing the living daylights out of her. But he could handle his emotions, his desires, he knew that they needed to talk this out, much to his chagrin and eternal reluctance.

"More like I found something that's made me stop."

Sage hummed, reaching a hand out and wriggling her fingers. He took the proffered hand and she smiled, "Maybe I don't want you to stop, maybe I want to run with you."

The Doctor lost his breath at that brilliant smile, "That can be arranged," he croaked out.

"Great!" she beamed.

"So… do you still want this?" she asked, gesturing between the two of them.

The Doctor hesitantly nodded his head, and Sage stroked the back of his hand in soothing circles with her thumb.

"Ground rule, well besides the ones I told you before, we talk things out, explain what went wrong, what went right, we communicate. Because if we do what we did a few months back, not talking to each other about that kiss and just awkwardly being in the same vicinity, then this will never work out. So communication, 'kay?"

"Aye aye, Captain," he saluted her with a cheeky grin on his face and she rolled her eyes.

"That's _your majesty_ , you absolute prat," she laughed, shoving him lightly.

Then she smiled that soft, infuriating smile of hers that made his hearts stutter and his brain short-circuit.

Her left hand went to cup his cheek, those damned brown eyes still staring enchantingly into his own.

"May I?" she asked gently.

Not knowing what to say, he nodded, licking his lips nervously. The turn in mood made his head feel heavy, just moments earlier they were joking around, now Sage was staring at him like he was the most important man in the universe.

Sage stroked his cheek lovingly, and his eyes fluttered closed at the gesture. That didn't mean he didn't like it, he went along with every push and pull she directed at him, content to follow her lead.

She pulled his head closer, and their lips touched. He melted into the soft caress, her warm presence solid against him.

He shuddered at the tenderness, something he didn't deserve, but she gave it to him anyway.

He held back a small sob, shoulders trembling at the intensity of this simple action.

The simple press of lips against his own was wonderful yet overwhelming at the same time.

The intimacy of it had him melting, but his insecurities kept flaring up. What if he was too broken for her? What if he couldn't stop himself from lying? What if he pushed her away too much? What if she decided that he _wasn't_ worth it? But what if she did love him? What if this could work out? What if she was _just what he needed_?

Just as he thought that he would choke and suffocate at the pressure of all the possible outcomes, Sage moved her lips a certain way and he melted back into the kiss, questions fading from his mind and only the thoughts of Sage and her lips circled his mind.

Several moments later, she broke away and stroked his cheek.

She frowned at him before her face cleared into another gentle smile. Her hand stroked his cheek again before she pulled him into a gentle one-armed hug.

She wrapped a blanket around them and the Doctor shivered from the action instead of from the cold. Sage laid his head on her shoulder and entwined both their hands, one of hers stroking his hair, and the other holding both of his.

She didn't say anything else, instead letting the silence surround them. And he didn't say anything either, grateful for the emotional respite.

The two sat, gazing up at the stars, the only other witness to their tender moment.

There was a thousand things racing through his mind; his hatred for himself, the ever plaguing thoughts that he didn't deserve any of this, that he shouldn't have this beautiful woman in his arms, that he shouldn't have agreed to being in a relationship with her, that he should stop being so _goddamn selfish_.

But Sage was in his arms, and the quiet night sky and the twinkling stars were beautiful, and for once he let himself be selfish, he let himself be content in Sage's simple embrace.

His insecurities seemed to be no match for Sage leaning, a soft and reassuring presence, against him.

And for the Doctor, this simple moment with Sage after everything that had happened, that would be enough for him.

* * *

 **Hello, hello, hello!**

 **Now I know what you're thinking: Forever, what are you doing uploading on a Tuesday? But here I am giving you the next chapter! Now I don't know about you guys, but I feel like this is a groundbreaking moment for Sage and the Doctor. They finally talked to each other about their feelings! I enjoyed delving deeper into the Doctor's mind and thoughts, though I didn't feel as if I did it well enough. However, I do hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter! I worked hard, trying to make this seem as realistic as I could, but staying true to the characters. As you can tell, this Ten is not the same as RTD's or even Moffatt's Ten, meaning this one actually _talks_ to the woman he's in love with, I thought it would be a refreshing change of pace. Because having an emotionally constipated Doctor is fun and all, but he _is_ an adult, he does know how to talk, and I'll be honest having these two together will be so much fun. Again, all the mistakes are mine. Tell me what you liked or disliked about this chapter in the comment section below, and I will see _you_ in the next chapter!**

 **Goodbye, bye, bye!**


	13. New Earth

"So what's the verdict, Doc?" Sage asked, swinging her legs back and forth with her blue skirt swishing freely as she did.

She was seated atop a hospital bed in the infirmary of the TARDIS. They had been doing this examination and experimentation for far longer than she'd like.

Since their talk, the Doctor was more… at ease with being affectionate with her. He still had some reserves. However, he didn't intentionally stop himself from a kiss on the cheek or otherwise.

Sage counted that as a win.

She grinned up at the man typing things into a computer, watching him with a fond expression.

"Well," he drew out the word, and that seemed to be another nervous tic of his, "it doesn't seem like there's anything still there."

He typed in another few commands, bringing up another display of the circles she'd seen around the TARDIS, "The only thing I see is a high concentrated stream of the Time Vortex in your blood, but that's normal for time travellers."

"So we're good?" Sage asked, hopping off the bed, "I don't have to sit on this hospital bed anymore?"

"There doesn't seem to be residual effects," the Doctor said reluctantly.

"Then we're good!" Sage beamed, grabbing his hand.

She gently led him out to the console room while he gave lighthearted protests.

The Doctor smiled at her and her breath caught in her throat, and there was a fluttery feeling in her stomach.

He caught her staring and looked back, bemused. Sage shook her head with a smile before tugging him down lightly.

If there was one thing that she didn't enjoy about the Doctor's regeneration, it would be his height. Perhaps she was just being petty, but he was _too damn tall_ for her to kiss!

Sage grumbled quietly, "You're too tall," with a pout.

The Doctor only laughed, "Sage Tran, defeated by a slight height difference."

"It is not a _slight height difference_!" she exclaimed, "You are practically a giant besides me! Have you seen yourself? You're two heads taller than me!"

"Maybe," he smiled at her, "But that just means I can do this!"

The Doctor swung her around in circles, and Sage shrieked in glee.

She protested, "Put me down, you jackass!"

The Doctor smirked and swung her around even faster.

"Oh, come on!" she complained, "I'm gonna lose my glasses!"

The Doctor set her down, and Sage stumbled slightly before he caught her, an arm around her waist.

He looked mischievously into her eyes, light brown eyes alight with laughter before dipping her down, her feet in the air. His hands held her weight in a strong grip.

Sage yelped, scrambling to grab ahold of his shoulders. "Doctor!"

"Yes, love?" he asked innocently, brown eyes sparkling with mirth.

"I- you-" she stuttered out, a bright red flush on her cheeks, "You know what!"

Sage surged up, pressing her lips on his with a desperate rush. She tangled her hands into his hair, pulling him closer toward her.

The Doctor made a noise of surprise before melting into the kiss, moving with her.

As the kiss started to get deeper, the Doctor unconsciously started to set her down.

When Sage's feet hit the floor, she broke the kiss with a vindictive gleam in her eyes.

The Doctor had a dazed look in his eyes, and his hair was sticking up in every direction.

The TARDIS doors opened and Sage spun to greet Rose. Sage pulled a lever as Rose shrugged off a rucksack.

Rose walked over to Sage, leaning over to whisper, "Are you two finally…?" Sage nodded, barely hiding her wide grin that Rose returned. Rose eagerly gave her a hug that Sage returned just as tight.

The tell tale sound of the TARDIS dematerializing echoed around them, and they broke apart.

Rose beamed at her, a light flush and smile on her face, "So where are we going?"

Sage grinned back, "Farther than we have ever gone before!"

Rose smiled from ear to ear before catching sight of the still dazed Doctor. She tilted her head to the side in concern and confusion, "Is he okay?"

Sage glanced back at the Doctor, amused, before he snapped back into awareness.

"Okay? Rose Tyler, I am perfectly fine!" he exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at her, daring her to say otherwise.

Rose stifled a giggle behind her hand, but Sage had no such reservation, dissolving into her own giggles.

The Doctor shook his head, pulling another lever, "Hold onto your hats!"

"Wait, we don't even-!" Sage yelped as the TARDIS shuddered and she hastened to get a grip on the handles.

"You complete and utter-!" she didn't get to finish her insult as the TARDIS dinged to a stop and she was thrown to the ground.

She stared up at the roof and the Doctor walked into view, "You okay?"

Sage glared at him with no heat, grumbling, "No thanks to you."

The Doctor laughed lightly, hand reaching down to help her up. She took the proffered hand and yanked him down as hard as she could.

The Doctor stumbled down, limbs flailing as he was knocked off balance. Rose burst out laughing at the display as Sage got up, demurely smoothing the wrinkles out of her skirt.

"Better," Sage grinned at the still on the floor Doctor. "C'mon, Rose!" she called.

Rose grinned, delighted, taking Sage's hand. They stepped out of the doorway, hand in hand.

They looked up at the sky as the wind blew by them. Sage's hair whipped around her face, and she spat some out of her mouth.

The two fully walked out of the doorway, stepping onto grass.

Rose's mouth dropped open in awe, and Sage dropped her hand to look around more curiously.

She walked forward a bit, eyes staring at the futuristic buildings in front of her.

"It's the year five billion and twenty three… we're in the galaxy M87, and this… this is New Earth," the Doctor said softly.

Sage looked up as something akin to a car rushed by, making her hair fly in all sorts of ways. She raked her hair back, hand reaching for a hair tie before realizing that her skirt didn't have any.

She sighed resigned before heading back to the Doctor and Rose. Rose was bouncing on her heels, a bright grin on her face.

Her smile brightened as she waved Sage closer, "Sage! D'ya smell that?"

Sage tilted her head, trying to identify the scent. The smell had a fruity tang to it, a sweet smell, "Is it pear?"

The Doctor made a disgusted face, "Of course it isn't pears! It's apple-grass."

"What's wrong with pears?"

"Everything!" he cried, throwing his arms up, "They're horrible, don't taste good nor do they have any kind of value. They're rubbish. Now bananas, that's a better fruit."

Sage stared at him skeptically, eyebrows raised and arms crossed. "I guess we'll have to agree to disagree."

The Doctor stared at her with narrowed eyes, opening his mouth to argue before Rose cut him off.

"What's that over there?"

Sage couldn't resist giving him a teasing grin before turning her head to where Rose was pointing.

The wind smacked her in the face, causing her hair to fly into her mouth. She spat it out, moving her hair out of the way.

"New New York," the Doctor replied happily.

Sage squinted in that direction, hundreds and thousands of buildings erected up. Flying cars zoomed past them, and she could see a floating railroad in the far back.

"You've got to be kidding me," Rose said, incredulous.

"Nope," the Doctor popped the _p_ of the word, and shoved his hands into his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York from the original. So that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York."

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it, right?" Sage's accent thickening as she quipped at them.

"Well, can we visit New New York, so good they named it twice?" Rose asked.

"Well…. I thought we might go there first," the Doctor nodded over to a building and Sage turned to look at it.

Her eyes immediately caught the green moon insignia etched onto the building. Frowning in concentration, she stepped closer to get a better look.

She kept walking, eyes staring intently into that symbol. She was sure that she had seen it before….

"Careful," someone said. Sage yelped, lurching forward and losing her footing.

"Oh!"

The Doctor reached a hand out, quickly saving her from a tumble. He pulled her into his arms, and all Sage could feel was the double beat of his hearts.

"You okay?" The Doctor asked in concern, head tilted down to look at her.

"Huh?" she snapped out of her reverie, eyes meeting his, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"That's a relief, doubt you'd like to go and take a tumble down the hill."

Sage slowly extracted herself from the Doctor's arms, the warmth causing a tingle to spread throughout her being.

Sage settled for holding his hand, the phantom warmth still lingering.

"Rose went up ahead of us, said something about not wanting to intrude?"

Sage hummed in acknowledgement, swinging their hands lightly back and forth.

The two followed Rose at a leisurely pace, the excited blonde several yards in front of them.

"While you were trying to fall off a hill," Sage squeezed his hand in annoyance at that, "I filled her in on the details.

The Doctor didn't react to the squeeze and continued on, "Some sort of hospital. Green moon on the side... that's the universal symbol for hospitals."

"Hospital?" she wondered, "are we visiting someone there? Friend of yours?"

"Don't know, that's what we're here to find out. I got a message on the psychic paper, said to come and bring you."

"It didn't say anything about you?"

He started to try and take something out of his coat one handed before Sage let go of his hand in realization.

"Here," he showed after he brought it out.

The psychic paper had the words, " _Please tell Queenie to come. Ward 26,"_ scrawled on the blank paper.

The words repeated again and again as she mulled over the message.

She knew immediately who was the most probable answer, but it was impossible. He died, though there was the difficulty with time travel, and he did say he lost two years worth of memory. Could it be that they were the reason? Could it be that they had met before?

And psychic paper was hard to come by and he had one, so that was a point in his favour. As well as the fact that she rarely let anybody call her that nickname, since it began with him.

However, the problem was that it couldn't be him. It just couldn't be because… because… _Because he died for you,_ a voice hissed in the back of her mind.

And it was actually someone else she told the nickname to.

"What do you think?"

Sage did her best to tamp down those thoughts.

"A friend, most definitely," she said after a while, "But I don't know if it'll be future or past, since all our past friends are, well, in the past."

The Doctor nodded in consideration, "Exactly my thought, but how many people call you Queenie? Only one so far."

"But that's just it, _so far._ It might be someone in the future," Sage argued, "I could have told someone and they might like using that name more."

"Psychic paper is a difficult material to obtain," the Doctor countered, "and he already had it on hand."

"That doesn't mean that it's him, Doctor, he's _dead_ ," her voice broke on that last word, but she continued, "it can't be him because he's _dead,_ okay? Let's just leave it at that."

"Sage, I-" he reached out for her, but they had already reached the entrance of the hospital.

Sage walked briskly inside, ignoring his calls, and her arms were crawling up to hug herself.

She saw Rose talking to someone in a nurse outfit, the nurse's back to her. Sage walked up to Rose, offering a smile when she noticed her.

Sage smiled back, striding to her side.

"Sage! I was just talking to Sister Jatt," Rose introduced, "She's been telling me all about the history of the Sisters of Plenitude and their mission. It's rather interesting, really?"

"Happy to help," the Sister offered a genial smile. Sage met her face with a small jerk of surprise before she offered a quick smile.

"Do you mind pointing us in in the direction of the elevators?" Sage asked.

"Why, of course," she nodded her head in one direction, "the lifts are over there. Just say where you wish to go, and they will take you there. Though do be careful of the disinfectants, they can be a bit much."

"The disinfectant?"

"Since we are a hospital, we require all visitors to go through a cleaning when they visit other patients," the Sister explained. "It allows germs and bacteria to not spread."

The two nodded, and Sage offered her thanks, leading Rose toward the lifts.

The Doctor had caught up to them by now, "Did you notice how they don't have any little shops here?"

"I don't know how much a shop would help since we're in a hospital," Sage replied. Internally she was relieved that he didn't bring their argument from before up.

Everything was getting to be too much for her right now, and she didn't want to have an argument when her emotions were causing her to be so high strung.

"Well, a shop does some people the world of good. Not me. Other people. They can shop to their heart's content."

Sage was going to reply before Rose pulled her away, "C'mon, there's the lift over there. We can catch it before it closes!"

She and Rose ran toward the lift, jumping in just as the doors started to close.

"Hey, wait!" Sage scrambled up, and stuck her arm in front of the doors. For a moment, the doors kept closing and Sage was scared that they wouldn't stop. Then the doors paused before slowly sliding open.

She breathed out a sigh of relief, "C'mon Doctor! Stop being so slow!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, strolling into the lift. "You do know that there are multiple lifts, yeah?"

Sage gave him an unimpressed look, "I can still push you out of this elevator." Her hand hovered over the button as if she was really going to do it.

"No need for that," the Doctor rushed out, hands waving hurriedly in protest.

Sage laughed shortly before lowering her hand, "Ward twenty-six, please."

The lift started with a ping, slowly making its ascent to the named ward. A loud, robotic voice announced, "Commence stage one: disinfection."

"Wait, is this the-?" Rose began before a wave of disinfectant soaked the three of them. Rose shrieked in surprise, her wet hair clinging to her face.

Sage squawked in surprise, flapping her arms out, "I'm wearing a white shirt!"

"Ah, don't be so dull," the Doctor waved away their protests amusedly, "you'll be fine."

"Doctor, I swear-!" Sage started again before a white powder blasted into her face. She blinked and spat out a puff of white.

The Doctor smiled in amusement as a blowdryer engaged and started to dry the three of them. He spread his coat out and let it dry.

"Aw, c'mon Sage," Rose beckoned. "It's not _so_ bad."

"Says you," Sage retorted, a hand combing through her still damp hair on the side. "You have short hair. I have hair so long that even with a blowdryer it takes two hour to dry."

"Aw, lighten up, lovely," the Doctor said, wrapping an around her shoulder. Sage rolled her eyes, raking her cascade of hair to the side and giving up on untangling it. She stayed in the Doctor's half embrace as the lift stopped.

"Ward twenty-six," the voice announced and the doors slid open. The two stepped through before the lift doors closed on Rose.

"Rose?" Sage called in concern, "Are you alright? Rose?"

No one answered her, and she shared a concerned look with the Doctor.

"Let's go ask for help."

"You do that," the Doctor agreed, "I'll try and find out what happened here." He took out his sonic and flicked it on, its blue light illuminating.

Sage nodded, and went to look for an employee. She spotted a Sister by another hospital bed, and walked over.

"Excuse me!" Another woman cried, indignant, "Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York."

Sage's gaze drew to a stock-heavy man, seeming to be turned to complete stone. She averted her gaze, looking up toward the Sister again.

"Right, sorry, I didn't mean- I just wanted to ask…?" Sage hesitated, her curiosity toward the man getting the better of her. Her eyes slid back to the man, noticing the oddly coloured drip hooked up to the man.

Shaking her head, she asked, "My friend's stuck in the elevator. My partner and I got off, and she made to get off before the doors slid shut. Do you mind checking that out?"

"Of course," the Sister said genially. "What was your friend's name?"

"Rose Tyler, my height and blonde, if you needed more detail," Sage answered.

The Sister nodded and made to move away, but Sage put a hand on her arm. "Wait, what's your name?"

The Sister paused, looking at Sage with an unreadable expression, " Matron Casp."

Sage nodded, "Thank you, Matron."

The Matron nodded stiffly before striding away quickly. She turned around, and saw the Doctor talking to another worker.

She kept her eyes averted from the man on the hospital bed and walked toward the Doctor. Catching the tail end of the conversation, she sidled up next to the Doctor, holding his left hand with her right.

The Doctor continued, the only acknowledgement was a squeeze in greeting, "He's turning to stone. There won't be a cure for... oh... a thousand years? He might be up and about, but only as a statue."

"That man?" Sage asked with a slight nod back. The Doctor nodded as the Sister replied cryptically, "Have faith in the sisterhood. But is there no one here that you recognize?"

"Nice deflection," Sage muttered, but the Doctor looked around, his eyes seemed to catch something.

"No," he said softly, "I think I've found him."

Sage followed his gaze, gasping when she saw the Face of Boe, alive but asleep. She followed the other two in a daze as thoughts raced through her mind.

If the Face of Boe was still alive, did that mean that Jack was still alive? Was she even right in her theory of Jack being the Face of Boe? She can't be right… but there was something telling her that that was Jack.

"Novice Hame, if I could leave this couple in your care?" the other Sister said more than questioned and left.

"I'm afraid the Face of Boe's asleep," Novice Hame apologized. "That's all he tends to do these days. Are you friends, or…?"

"Friends," Sage cut in, "We go back a long time. What's wrong with him?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought you knew, the Face of Boe is dying."

The Doctor made an inquisitive noise, "Of what?"

"The one thing we can't cure: old age. He's thousands of years old. Some say millions. Although, that's impossible."

The Doctor and Sage shared a small smile before the Doctor said, "Oh, I quite like the impossible."

The Doctor knelt in front of the tank, rapping gently against the glass, "I brought Sage with me. I look a bit different, but I'm here, it's me."

Sage knelt beside the Doctor, placing a gentle hand on the glass. The Face of Boe sighed in what seemed like relief.

The Doctor stood up while Sage stayed kneeling. She narrowed her eyes at the alien, "You better tell me what the hell's up with you. I thought you died," she hissed at him under her breath.

She heard a deep chuckle in her mind, and she frowned, disliking how he didn't answer.

"Hope, harmony and health," the P.A. declared loudly, and Sage jumped at the suddenness. There was another deep snicker and she narrowed her eyes at him. She stood up swiftly, brushing her hands off her knees.

"I'll find out sooner rather than later," Sage promised lowly, pointing a slight accusing finger at the tank.

' _I don't doubt you will,'_ a quiet, barely there voice echoed inside her mind. Her eyes widened, and she swore that that face smirked at her.

Sage narrowed her eyes before shaking her head and walking over to the Doctor and Novice Hame.

"Are we the only visitors?" she heard the Doctor ask.

"The rest of Boe-kind became extinct. Long ago. He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old," Novice Hame answered, and the Doctor smiled.

"There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret. That he will speak those words only to one like himself."

Sage furrowed her brows in thought, "What does that mean?"

"It's just a story," Novice Hame dismissed.

"Ah, we love stories," the Doctor encouraged, "go on, tell us the rest."

Novice Hame looked toward the Face of Boe, uncertain before stating, "It's said he'll talk to wanderers. To the man without a home and the gentle queen that creates new worlds."

Sage shared an uneasy look with the Doctor, the descriptions eerily resembling themselves. She reached a hand out to him, her anxiety starting to spike.

The Doctor easily gripped her hand in solidarity, bringing her into a half embrace and tucking her under his wing. She felt a small amount of relief in the comfort of his warmth and sighed slightly in comfort.

Novice Hame continued with her tale, "The lonely god and his loyal queen."

"Thank you, Novice Hame. Er, do you mind if we take a call?"

"Not at all, I have work to do as well."

"Ta," the Doctor cheered, tugging Sage away. "Did you ask for some help?"

Sage nodded, "Yeah, there was this Matron next to a man almost made of stone. It seemed like he was on the verge of death, but the staff didn't seem that concerned, only taking care of the weird saline drip attached to his arm," she noted.

He nodded, "You're right about that. I think that's something we'll have to check out later."

"Yeah, but what about Rose?" Sage asked, "Did you sonic her out?"

"When I did, she wasn't behind the doors," the Doctor explained, tone slightly concerned. "I called her earlier, but she said that she was fine and that she'd come up soon."

A voice boomed in excitement, and the two turned to the source. The Duke from before was laughing joyously, standing upright next to the other woman and a glass of champagne in hand.

The Doctor headed immediately over to the man, pulling her along in his strong strides.

"Didn't think I was going to make it," the Duke laughed as they stepped into view. "There he is, my good luck charm, and so it seems his own lovely charm as well!"

Sage unconsciously moved behind the Doctor as he stared curiously over the Duke.

"Come in! Don't be shy!" The Duke beckoned them forward.

The Doctor smiled distractedly, scratching his ear absentmindedly. They slowly start to walk over before the other woman stepped in front of them.

"Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of legal contract," she informed them.

The Doctor nodded and stood next to the bed, Sage slightly behind him.

"Winch me up," the Duke demanded, giving the Doctor a thumbs up and wide smile. The bed steadily rose, "Ah, look at me. No sign of infection!"

He offered a flute of champagne to the Doctor, "Champagne, sir?"

"No thanks," the Doctor declined, "Uh, you had Petrifold Regression, right?"

"That being the operative word!" the Duke said happily. "Past tense! Completely cured," he laughed happily.

"But that's impossible," the Doctor refuted. Sage's eyes caught the Matron from earlier, and she tuned the Doctor's conversation out. She was staring at the two of them suspiciously, walking over.

Sage tugged on the Doctor's sleeve, nodding over at the Matron walking over to them. The Doctor turned over to the Matron, a question on his face.

"Primitive species would accuse us of magic," the Matron answered him, "but it's merely the tender application of science."

"How on Earth did you cure him?" the Doctor asked incredulously.

"How on _New Earth_ you might say," the Matron quipped with a smile.

Sage walked over to the saline drip, staring curiously at the odd colour. It was the colour of lime green, slowly dripping into the I.V.

"A cure of our own making," another voice inputted. Sage startled, looking up to the young woman that she had met in Japan. She was dressed in the uniform the other nurses and Sisters were wearing, her long brown hair pinned up neatly.

"You!" Sage hissed in surprise. "Who are you? How are you everywhere I go?"

The woman smiled knowingly at her, "Who says I'm here for you?"

"What the fuck does that mean?" Sage demanded, a hand reaching out to her.

"Whatever you want it to mean," the woman shrugged. She made to move away, but Sage grabbed her before she could leave.

"At least tell me your name, if you're not going to explain how you're poppin' up everywhere in my life," Sage reasoned.

There was an indecisive look on her face, several emotions warring through her, "Claire, call me Claire."

"Claire? Alright then, better than the woman," Sage said. "You said the drip was a cure of your own making?"

Claire nodded, "Well, not _mine,_ obviously. However, this establishment does whatever it takes to help humanity."

"Whatever it takes?" Sage repeated slowly. She turned back to the saline drip with a new sort of thoughtfulness. "Even-"

Sage addressed Claire, but when she turned her head back to her, the woman was gone. Concerned, she was about to go forward to search for her when the Doctor called for her.

"Sage! Come on, Rose is here!"

"Coming!" Sage called back. She gave one last lingering look at the saline drip, thoughts and theories swirling in her mind.

Walking over, she noticed how Rose had her top unbuttoned and her jacket was gone. Her expression wasn't the kind and inviting grin that she had usually. Her face had a leery, sultry smirk that was borderline predatory.

The Doctor doesn't seem to notice, obliviously observing the drips on the wall. She watched as Rose smoothed down her hair, strutting toward the Doctor with a conspiratory grin.

Something was wrong with Rose, she decided. Sage shook her head, one thing at a time.

"Doctor!" Sage called, hurrying over to the man before Rose could reach him. The Doctor lifted his head, eyes lighting up at her appearance.

"Sage, come look at this," he waved her over and pointed at a completely red patient. "Marconi's Disease. Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it… they've invented a cell washing cascade… it's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced. And this one!"

He dragged her to another bed where a man was completely white. She turned her head back, catching a glimpse at the anger on Rose's face. That wasn't Rose at all. She had told Rose about how she and the Doctor were together. Rose shouldn't be outraged about that.

Although if Rose was actually in love with the Doctor, she wouldn't tell Sage, would she? Guilt rose up in Sage, that- that couldn't be the dilemma, could it?

"Pallidum Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine!" the Doctor waved cheerily at the patient before dragging Sage off again.

"I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this."

"Doctor?" Sage started hesitantly, "When I asked around, there was this answer that struck with me. She said that they'd do whatever it takes to cure diseases. With an emphasis on whatever it takes."

"That is odd, you said someone who _worked_ here told you that?"

"Well, I don't know about worked but she was wearing the uniform, so I'd hoped so," Sage explained. The two stopped in front of a terminal.

"This hospital's got the best medicine in the world," the Doctor mused, adjusting his glasses and leaning against the wall, "so why make it a secret?"

"They're doing illegal experiments to hide the fact that they're actually just taking the donations for illegal experimenting," Sage suggested offhandedly as a joke. She paused, cogs whirling in her mind.

"Wait… that's it!"

"What's it?"

"What I just said!" Sage said excitedly, her hands flailing in her enthusiasm. "This is a hospital, no one would expect a _hospital_ to do anything illegal. It's a place of healing, it's the perfect cover, and it's huge. There's probably a hidden floor here too."

"Whoa, don't get overexcited here, lovely, that's a nice theory, but we have to find proof of that first," the Doctor reasoned.

Sage pursed her lips in displeasure, "You're right… there's not enough evidence yet. Let's check the terminal then, there must be something hidden there."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic, turning on the screen. They scanned the details, "Nope… nothing odd… surgery… post-op… nano-dentistry… no sign of a shop… they should have a shop."

"No, it's missing something else," Rose interrupted, startling the other two. "When I was downstairs, those Nurse - Cat - Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it…?"

"You're right," the Doctor said slowly, "well done."

"Why would they hide a whole department?" The Doctor takes his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket.

"It's gotta be there somewhere," Rose pushed. "Search the sub-frame."

"What if the sub-frame's locked?" the Doctor challenged her. He subtly glanced at Sage who was looking at Rose in concern and confusion. He silently offered his free hand, and relaxed slightly when she took it.

"Try the installation protocol," Rose offered, either ignoring the handholding or couldn't see it.

"Yeah, 'course. Sorry. Hold on." He clicked his sonic screwdriver off and the entire wall moved downwards, revealing a secret corridor behind.

Rose smiled triumphantly, "See? I knew that there was something there."

The Doctor pocketed his sonic, nodding, "You were right. That's… new."

"Mmm, I'll show you new," Rose leered at him. The Doctor chuckled nervously as Rose predatorily stalked up to him.

"Well, I can talk. New, new Doctor, right?"

"Exactly right," Rose purred before pulling on his tie harshly toward her and planting a hard kiss on his lips. The Doctor flailed, letting go of Sage's hand, arms flapping uselessly at his sides, with wide eyes.

Rose pulled away slowly, a victorious grin on her face. She smirked at Sage before strutting into the hidden door.

"Sage- I- I didn't-!" the Doctor tried to explain, his tongue twisting his words. Sage stared at the where Rose left in shock, her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Sage- please- that was all-"

Sage cut him off, "I know, I was there, and don't really care right now. Just- what the hell was that? That's _not_ Rose."

The Doctor sighed in relief, wiping furiously at his lips. He dropped his hand, wiping it on his coat. "Something's replaced Rose."

Sage nodded, tucking herself under the Doctor's arm, "But what?"

"Let's find out, shall we?"

The two followed Rose into the hidden compartment, walking down the multitude of stairs. They caught up to Rose, standing next to rows of green doors. Sage looked around the new chamber, noticing the thousands of rows of green doors and pods.

"Finally," Rose said irritably. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry," the Doctor half-heartedly apologized. He examined the pods curiously, and soniced one door open.

The door unlatched, smoke pouring out in copious amounts. A man covered in boils as far as the eye could see laid upright stared back at them. Sage sucked in a horrified gasp, her stomach rolling in horror. His mouth was moving slightly, forming something.

"That's disgusting," Rose gagged, holding her nose. "What's wrong with him?"

The Doctor tightened his grip on Sage, an unreadable and apologetic expression on his face, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"What disease is that?"

"All of them," he answered quietly in disgust, "Every single disease in the galaxy, they've been infected with everything. You were right, Sage, this hospital was doing illegal experiments."

"I didn't want to be right like this," Sage whispered, hiding her face into the Doctor's side. He tightened his grip impossibly tighter, a protective hold.

"What about us? Are we safe?" Rose asked.

"The air's sterile. Just don't touch them."

Rose took a few healthy steps backwards at his answer. The Doctor shut the panel, leaning over the railing and looking upon the rows and rows of capsules.

"How many patients are there?"

"They're not patients."

"But they're sick," Rose pointed out.

"They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A Human farm," the Doctor spat angrily, unwrapping from Sage in his anger.

"Why don't they just die?"

"Plague carriers," he explained. "The last to go."

Appearing at the end of the row, Novice Hame defended, "It's for the greater cause."

"Novice Hame," the Doctor greeted coldly. "When you took your vows, did you agree to this?"

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help," she answered simply.

"What, by killing?" the Doctor shouted angrily.

"But they're not real people," Novice Hame explained gently. "They're specially grown. They have no proper existence."

The Doctor started to advance toward her dangerously, stopping when Sage grabbed him, "What's the turnover? Hm? Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousand? For how many years? How many?"

"Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle... but the results were too slow. So the sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh."

"So are you," Sage said quietly. Three pairs of eyes turned to stare at her, but she averted her eyes to the thousands of capsules.

"That's all any of us are, flesh, millions of molecules glued together to make us. What's the difference between us and them? Sentience?"

Sage stared directly at Novice Hame, "A dog has sentience, a cat, even the smallest species of bacteria. Not on the same level as us of course, but we still classify them as a species, we don't demean them. Not like what you're doing with them."

"Humans have had this whole dilemma of back and forth for millennia now, enslaving those they deem beneath them, just for a slight difference and then freeing them later. Conquering lands and territories for their own gain, _killing_ for profit, but then rectifying their mistakes after a public uproar _."_

Sage stared meaningfully at Novice Hame, an unreadable expression on her face, "History shows that it repeats, again and again. Is it your turn now? You're the ones with a reign of terror and blood on your hands this time."

"But think of those Humans out there… healthy… and happy, because of us," Novice Hame pleaded for understanding.

"And think of all the deaths that were caused for them," Sage refuted.

"If they live because of this, then life is worthless," the Doctor added.

"But who are you to decide that?" Novice Hame challenged.

The Doctor stepped forward threateningly, "I'm the Doctor. And if you don't like it... if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me."

Rose peered over the Doctor's shoulder, "Just to confirm... none of the Humans in the city actually know about this?"

"We thought it best not…" Novice Hame admitted reluctantly.

"Hold on. I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. But one thing I can't understand… what have you done to Rose?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"And I'm being very, very calm. You wanna beware of that... very, very calm," the Doctor's voice was deathly quiet. "And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's head, I want it reversed."

"We haven't done anything," Novice Hame insisted.

"I'm perfectly fine," Rose put in her own two cents.

"These people are dying, and Rose would care."

"Oh, alright," Rose sighed exasperatedly, "clever clogs." She spun the Doctor around to face her. "Smarty pants. Lady-killer."

"What's happened to you?" the Doctor asked in concern.

"I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out."

"Who are you?" Rose stood on tiptoes to whisper into the Doctor's ear.

He reeled back, unpleasantly surprised, "Cassandra?"

"Wake up and smell the perfume," She took the tube of perfume and squirted it in the Doctor's face. He immediately keeled over, unconscious.

"Doctor!" Sage cried in concern, kneeling down next to him. She felt for a heartsbeat, and breathed out a sigh of relief when she felt them.

"Oh, I'll guess I have to do this one as well," Cassandra drawled. Sage looked up just as Cassandra spritzed the perfume into her face, falling on top of the Doctor.

"You've hurt them! I don't understand…" Novice Hame exclaimed, "I'll have to fetch Matron!

"You do that, 'cause I want to see her. Now, run along!" Cassandra waved mockingly at her, "Sound the alarm then!"

Novice Hame hurried off. Cassandra ripped a cable out and an alarm went off. She smirked, satisfied.

* * *

The Doctor came to, feeling cramped. He blinked before awareness came to him, stuck in a cell. He banged against the door, "Let me out! Let me out!"

Cassandra looked through the door, a sneer on marring Rose's face, "Aren't you two lucky? They had a spare. Standing room only."

"You've stolen Rose's body."

"Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor," Cassandra addressed him, "And now, that's exactly what I've got. Your little toy was a bonus, she didn't help at all, apologizing as if that made up for everything. One thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes. You've got about… three minutes left. Enjoy."

"Just let Rose go, Cassandra."

"I will! As soon as I've found someone younger and… less common…" she simpered, "then I'll junk her with the waste. Now hushabye! It's showtime."

The Doctor tried to squirm, wriggling toward his pocket. He moved spastically, and his hand hit something else instead.

"Fuck! Did you have to do it like that?" Sage's voice surprised him. He tried to look down and caught a glimpse of Sage hugging her knees to her chest.

"Sage? You're in here with me?"

"No," she deadpanned, "this is her twin sister, Vivian."

"Alright, no need to be testy."

"I wouldn't be testy if you hadn't have hit me in the head. Besides, you don't need your sonic."

"Yeah, why's that?" he asked.

"Cassandra wants money, so she'll try and blackmail the Sisterhood for it," Sage explained, "but I doubt they'll give it to her. So she'll move on to plan B, escape. All she needs is a distraction, and what greater distraction is there than releasing all the prisoners?"

"Chip! Plan B!"

Just as she asked that, the door swung open, and Sage crawled out. "See? Told you."

They watched just as Cassandra ran off with another person following her.

"Don't touch them!" the Doctor warned the nurses, "Whatever you do, don't touch them!"

They dashed off after Cassandra, and there was a small explosion in the background. Sage turned her head back, and saw a man being electrocuted to death. She looked forward and watched as all the doors in the chamber sprang open.

There was a shriek of pain, and they all paused, catching their breaths and watching the show performing in front of them.

"Oh my god," Cassandra breathed in horror.

"What've you done?" the Doctor demanded.

"It wasn't me!" she protested.

"One touch and you get every disease in the world, and I want that body safe, Cassandra! We've gotta go down!"

The infected advanced slowly toward them.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Sage urged, "This way, down!" The four run down the stairs, the infected right on their heels.

The infecteds' hands were outstretched toward the group as they rushed down the last flight of stairs and burst into a chamber. Cassandra frantically tried to operate the lifts, but the Doctor stopped her.

"No, the lifts have closed down. That's the quarantine, nothing's moving."

"This way!"

Cassandra ran the other way, the other two on her heels. Sage stopped, noticing that Chip wasn't with them. The infected were beginning to spill into the converging. She circled back and grabbed his arm, pulling him along.

"What the fuck are you doing standing around?" she scolded, "You could've died!"

"Th- tha- thank you," he stuttered. "But my mistress-"

Sage skidded to a stop, more infected spilling through the corridors around them and cutting them off from the Doctor and Cassandra.

"Sage!" the Doctor's voice yelled back at them.

"Go!" Sage screamed back, "I'll find a way back to you, promise!"

"I'm holding you to that!" he answered, only a slight tremor of fear perceptible to her. Footsteps stomped farther and farther away as the Doctor and Cassandra escaped.

She and Chip ran down the only open corridor, stopping when they realized they were stuck in a room with no visible escape. Sage slammed the door shut, dragging boxes in front of the door to block it.

"What do we do now?" Chip asked nervously, hands wringing in worry.

Sage pulled out her fan, pressing a button and scanning the room. "C'mon, c'mon, faster, faster," she urged her fan to scan faster.

The metal door slammed with a clang, and Sage glanced worriedly at the door. Her fan beeped, and she spread it hurriedly, reading the holographic.

Scanning it quickly, she scrolled through it until she found what she was looking for. Another insistent clang against the door knocked some of the blockade down.

"Fuck! Right, help me with this!" She shoved her fan in her pocket, and rushed over to a stack of crates. Chip ran to help her.

They struggled with the crates. A bang boomed loudly, knocking the last of the blockade down.

"Fuck! Hurry!" Sage hastened her speed, throwing the crates away in various locations. They threw the last crate off the floor, revealing a hatch, just as the door crashed open.

Sage soniced the hatch open as Chip scrambled to lift it up. The two hefted it open and jumped down, the hatch closing with a slam and the infected barely swiping at Sage's hair.

They fell down onto the concrete floor, panting heavily. Sage hurriedly soniced the hatch to lock before lying down in relief.

"Th- than- thank you, miss," Chip said timidly, "I'm in your debt."

"Don't sweat it," Sage panted out, sitting back up. She looked around, "I think we're in the sewers."

"Yes, how do we get out of here?"

"Didn't you work in the shadows for Cassandra? Shouldn't you know the passages and stuff?"

"I do… did you want me to lead you where you want to go?"

"If it gets us out of this hell-hole, yeah," Sage deadpanned, standing up. "Let me just call the Doctor first."

She took out her fan again and pressed a few buttons. Holding the fan up to her ear, she waited until the Doctor picked up.

"Sage?" the Doctor's voice rang through, confused. "Why are you calling me on my sonic screwdriver?"

"Because you never pick up the phone," she answered simply. "Now where are you?"

"Right, I'll ask later then. We're walking toward Ward twenty-six again. Are you okay? Are you safe?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she reassured. "Me and Chip will see you soon, yeah?"

"Alright, thank Rassilon," the Doctor said in relief.

"Doctor? If the infected were all created to cure diseases, don't you think that they could be cured from those diseases as well?" Sage asked.

There was a moment of pause before the Doctor made a noise of excitement, "Sage Tran, you absolute genius! I could bloody well kiss you!"

"Do that when we meet up again," Sage laughed.

"Change of plans, Sage, meet me in the lobby. By the time you get there, they'll be cured."

"You talk a big game, Doctor, I hope you're right about this."

"You wound me, lovely, but don't worry this plan has at least a ninety-eight per cent success rate."

"And the other two per cent?" Sage asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Let's not think about that. Okay, lovely, I need to go. See you soon!" The Doctor hung up with a click of a button, and Sage shook her head with a smile, pocketing her fan.

"Miss?" Chip asked, shaking her out of her reverie.

"You don't have to call me Miss, just call me Sage," she said.

Chip nodded hesitantly, "Wh- where did you want to go?"

"According to the Doctor, the lobby apparently. Do you know how to get there?"

He nodded, and waved a hand in one direction, "It's over that way, not that far, if I recall correctly."

"Alright then, lead on, my friend."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Cassandra asked the frantic Doctor, tying a rope full of intravenous drips so that they'd hang on his body.

"Help me out, would ya?"

Cassandra reluctantly finished tying the last drip on the rope. "Alright! How's that? Will that do?" the Doctor asked rapidly.

"I don't know! Will that do for what?"

The Doctor ignored her and opened the doors to the lift with his sonic. He peered down the shaft inquisitively.

"The lifts aren't working," Cassandra reminded.

"Not moving," the Doctor pointed out, "different thing."

He stepped back, ready for a running jump, "Here we go." He stuck his sonic screwdriver between his teeth and ran.

"Oh, you're not going to…" Cassandra started before he jumped into the middle of the shaft and clung onto the rope.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm going down!" He fixed up the wench with his sonic screwdriver. Cassandra-Rose looked away, exasperated.

"Come on!"

"Not in a million years," Cassandra retorted.

"I need another pair of hands," the Doctor explained. "What do you think? If you're so desperate to stay alive… Why don't you live a little?" With that question, he dropped down.

The infected started to pile inside the room in waves, and with a groan Cassandra jumped into the lift shaft, landing on the Doctor's back.

"You are completely mad," Cassandra scolded.

"Going down!" the Doctor warned Cassandra seconds before they drop down the shaft, screaming in delight and terror respectively.

The lift shaft came to a grinding halt, and they straightened themselves out.

"Well, that's one way to lose weight," Cassandra quipped.

"Now, listen… when I say so, take hold of that lever," the Doctor instructed.

"There's still a quarantine down there, we can't…" Cassandra started to protest.

The Doctor shouted, "Hold that lever!"

Cassandra backed down, and he breathed deeply before saying, "I'm cooking up a cocktail. I know a bit about medicine myself."

He ripped the tops of the packets of each solution with his teeth and poured the contents into the clear container where the disinfectant for the lift should go.

"Now, that lever's going to resist," he warned Cassandra. "But keep it in position." He opened a trapdoor in the top of the lift, swinging his legs into it and climbing down.

"Hold onto it with everything you've got."

"What about you?" Cassandra asked.

"I've got an appointment," he grinned manically at her, "The Doctor is in." And he dropped down into the lift. He opened the doors with his sonic screwdriver. All the infected people were huddled in groups. When they saw him, they started towards him.

"I'm in here, come on!" the Doctor called.

"Don't tell them!" Cassandra hissed at him.

"Pull that lever!" he demanded. The infected people staggered steadily towards the lift.

"Come and get me, come on! I'm in here, come on!"

A voice announced, "Commence stage one... disinfection."

"Hurry up, come on!" He beckoned them towards him urgently. The solution showered into the lift, soaking him. "Come on, come on."

The infected people stumbled into the shower and were soaked with the medicine.

"All they wanna do is pass it on," the Doctor said enthusiastically, jumping up and down. "Pass it on!"

"Pass on what? Pass on what?!"

"Pass it on!" The infected people touched each other, and passed on their good health. The boils began to disappear, and the Doctor grinned manically. Cassandra jumped down into the lift with the Doctor's help.

Cassandra asked, "What did they pass on? Did you kill them? All of them?"

"No. That's your way of doing things." He walked into their midst.

"I'm the Doctor and I cured them." The new humans looked around at their surroundings, slightly child-like. A woman came up to the Doctor and hugged him.

"That's right!" he said gently. "Hey, hey! There we go, sweetheart! Ay? Look at him…." He ushered her off to sit with someone.

"Go on, that's it! That's it! It's a new sub-species, Cassandra!" He enthused happily, spreading his arms wide, long jacket flapping.

"Doctor!" Another voice cut in, and he spun around to see Sage run toward him. She jumped straight into his arms, and he swung her around in delight and gave her a quick, happy kiss.

"Look, Sage! A brand new form of life! New Humans! Look at them, look!" He rotated around to look at them with a huge smile on his face. He set Sage down gently, keeping a hold on her hand.

"Grown by cats… kept in the dark, fed by tubes… but completely, completely alive!" He pointed at Cassandra and she rolled her eyes, "You can't deny them, because you helped create them. The human race just keeps on going. Keeps on changing. Life will out! Ha!"

* * *

The hospital was swarming with police officers when the Doctor (still wet and in shirtsleeves), Sage, Chip and Cassandra emerged back onto the ward.

A P.A. was broadcasting, "All staff will present themselves to the officers for immediate arrest. I repeat… immediate arrest. All new life forms will be catalogued and taken into care. "

Novice Hame was lead away by a police officer. She caught the Doctor's eye. He stared at her, not smiling.

The P.A. continued, "All visitors to the hospital will be required to make a statement to the N.N.Y.P.D."

"Doctor, wasn't there a reason we were here?" Sage prodded with a small nudge.

The Doctor shot up, suddenly remembering, "Face of Boe!" He dashed off, dragging Sage with him toward the Face of Boe.

They approached the Face of Boe, who was alive and well, smiling happily at the two of them.

"You were supposed to be dying," the Doctor said, beaming.

' _There are better things to do today. Dying can wait.'_

"Ugh, telepathy," Cassandra scoffed, "Just what I needed, a head full of big face."

"Shh!" the Doctor and Sage shushed in unison.

' _I have grown tired of the universe, Doctor, but you and your Queen have taught me to look at it anew.'_

"Oh, have we now?" Sage asked knowingly, leaning slightly to the side with her hands on her hips.

The Face of Boe flashed her a giant smile, ' _Indeed, my Queen, you two have.'_

The Doctor knelt before the tank, "There are legends you know, saying that you're millions of years old."

' _There are?'_ he laughed lightly. ' _That would be impossible.'_

"Wouldn't it just? I got the impression... there was something you wanted to tell me…"

' _A great secret.'_

"So the legend says," the Doctor nodded.

' _It can wait.'_

"Oh, does it have to?" the Doctor asked, slightly put out.

' _We shall meet again, Doctor, Queenie, for the third time… for the last time…'_

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Sage muttered under her breath, crossing her arms and giving Boe a stern look.

The Face of Boe chuckled, a certain twinkle in his eyes, ' _And the truth shall be told. Until that day….'_ and he teleported away.

The Doctor leaned back on his haunches, pointing at the empty tank, highly impressed, "Oh- That is enigmatic. That- that is- that is textbook enigmatic."

He nodded to himself, and then stood to face at Cassandra-Rose, who had been examining her nails, completely disinterested in the proceedings, "And now for you."

"But- but-!" she blustered. "Everything's happy. Everything's fine… can't you just leave me?"

"You've lived long enough. Leave that body and end it, Cassandra."

Cassandra looked to be on the verge of tears, and Sage stepped in before a fruitless argument could begin.

"Why don't you just go into Chip right there?"

"What?" the Doctor and Cassandra asked in unison.

"Honestly, how did-" she muttered before taking a deep breath and gesturing behind Cassandra. "Chip is for _some reason_ totally devoted to you. If you'd ask, I'm sure he'd say yes. The Doctor won't let you go into anyone else's body, and neither would I for that matter, but Chip will let you go into his. So really, you leave Rose, you get a body, you never go into anyone else again, and it's a win-win situation for the both of us."

"Sage, he's got a life of his own," the Doctor said.

"Ah, but I worship the mistress," Chip countered, "I welcome her. Thank you, Miss."

Cassandra looked at the Doctor and gave him a wink before leaping into his body. Rose fell forward with a gasp, and Sage lurched forward to catch her.

"Hey there Rosie," Sage quirked a smile at her. "How's it going?"

"Ugh," she groaned, rubbing her head, "my head. What happened?"

"Well? That's a weird story, but first of all, are you okay?" Sage helped Rose sit upright on the floor, adjusting for her comfort.

"Yeah," Rose nodded slowly. "I think so."

"Well, take it slow, yeah?" the Doctor advised. "Having someone mess with your head with a psychograph isn't good for you. I'd prescribe some Tylenol and a good night sleep after this adventure."

"Are you an actual Doctor now?" Sage asked, amused and raising her eyebrows.

"Considering I just cured an entire and kind of create an entire species, I'd say so, yeah."

Sage smirked, "Living up to your title, tell me when you past your pilot's test. I think that should be your next accomplishment."

"Oi! I did pass my pilot's test, thank you very much!" the Doctor responded hotly, crossing his arms.

"TARDIS says otherwise," Sage sang teasingly.

"Oh, sweet Lord," Cassandra in Chip's body interrupted, "I'm a walking doodle." She was looking at her hands in interest and disgust.

Sage and Rose stood up next to the Doctor, and they all sobered at her appearance.

"You can't stay in there. I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair," the Doctor said. "I can take you to the City. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done."

"Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour. And certainly my finest hat," she said nonchalantly. The Doctor and Rose glanced at each other while Sage stared resolutely at Cassandra.

"But I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip is only a half-life. And he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last…" Her legs gave way. Rose and the Doctor lunged forward to support her, the Doctor supporting her in his arms.

"You all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she paused. They stared at her in concern. "I'm dying. But that's fine."

"I can take you to the City," the Doctor offered calmly.

"No, you won't," Cassandra smiled ruefully. "Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me anymore. You're right, Doctor. It's time to die. You knew, didn't you?" she addressed Sage.

Sage looked at Cassandra firmly, unshed tears in her eyes. "Yes," she said, her voice cracking slightly, thick with tears, "And I am so sorry that it had to come to this, Cassandra."

Rose looked rather upset. Cassandra swallowed, a brave smile on her face.

"It's time to die," she repeated, "and that's good." The Doctor and Rose help her to her feet.

"Come on," the Doctor said. "There's one last thing I can do."

They lead her away.

* * *

The three watched in the shadows as future Cassandra told past Cassandra that she was beautiful. They watched as future Cassandra passed out and was rocked gently before passing away.

Rose left right away, but the Doctor and Sage stayed a moment more before following Rose into the TARDIS.

"Rose," Sage called gently. "Go and take some Tylenol and take a nap. It's been a long day."

Rose nodded slightly before disappearing deeper into the TARDIS. The Doctor started the dematerialization process, the familiar wheezing sound a comfort to Sage.

The wheezing stopped, and the Doctor turned to look at Sage, an indecipherable look on his face, "We need to talk."

Sage hid a wince and nodded, "Meet in the library in five?"

The Doctor nodded silently before turning back to the controls, and Sage took that as her cue to leave.

She walked slowly through the TARDIS hallways, downcast. Opening her room's door, she walked straight toward her bed and collapsed facefirst.

Her glasses were digging into her face, but she didn't care. The tight feeling in her chest constricted impossibly more as she thought of the day's event.

"Perhaps the sonic callings were a bit too much," she muttered into the mattress. The TARDIS disagreed exasperatedly, bells chiming at her.

Sage shot up, "I am _not_ putting this off!" she denied, face flushing hotly. "I just need… some time to recuperate."

An unamused chime answered her, and Sage deflated, "Yeah, that was a horrid excuse. Well, can't keep him waiting."

Sage quickly changed into a large, black sweatshirt and loose, matching joggers. Running a hand through her hair and fixing her glasses, she looked back into her bedroom one more time before nodding solemnly to herself.

"Well, time to face the music."

When she walked into the library, she was surprised to find the Doctor sitting on a loveseat, wearing the least amount of clothing she'd ever seen him wear.

He had taken off his coat and suit jacket, even going so far as to loosening his tie and taking it off. It was a surprise to her to say the least.

"Hey, Doctor," Sage greeted meekly, eyes on the floor and hands fidgeting nervously. She had done wrong, she needed to apologize, she needed to make it up to him. Oh god, please, please, sorry, sorry, Jo-

"Sage," the Doctor's voice cut in a neutral tone. She sneaked a peek at him, pausing when she saw kind, brown eyes and not enraged, brown eyes.

When he saw her hunched form, his face softened and he beckoned her over to him. She hesitantly made her way over to his outstretched arms.

The Doctor tucked her into his embrace, molding her into his body, "I'm sorry, lovely, I didn't mean to scare you like that. I was- there was just a lot going on, and I didn't want to accidentally lash out on you."

He felt Sage nod, "S'okay, I get it. Can't always control ourselves, 's'good that you did as much as you could, thank you."

The Doctor sighed, she shouldn't be thanking him over something as simple and decent as that. He shook his head, that was a topic for another day.

He tucked her impossibly closer to him, the feeling of protectiveness washing over him, "I just wanted to ask about the fan and why you let Cassandra go into Chip like that."

Sage took a shuddering breath and nodded, "It's not that exciting a story, really. I got it after Japan, before the Game Station. This woman practically shoved it into my hands and said keep it, it's for my own good."

"So you accepted a gift you'd gotten from a random woman?"

"To be fair, it did seem like she really needed me to take it."

"So you kept it? How's it sonic now?" the Doctor asked.

"I accidentally left it on the console, and the TARDIS took it upon herself to sonic it for me," Sage explained, "so you can see why I kept it."

"Of course, my sneaky TARDIS soniced it," the Doctor said dryly, "who else would've done that for you? I suppose she's the one who told you to keep it as well?"

Sage nodded again, "It's also bloody useful. I'm not giving it up, just so you know."

The Doctor shook his head with a rueful smile, "I didn't expect you to, but knowing that it was my TARDIS and not a stranger helps ease some of my concern."

He shifted her so that she was between his legs, and he started to card his fingers through her hair.

"Why did you let Cassandra take over Chip's body?"

Sage sighed, "It was going to happen sooner or later. I could tell, and when we split up and were walking back to you, we had a heart to heart."

She curled up tighter in his embrace, burrowing deeper in his arms, "He said that he was thankful for Cassandra, saying that she saved his life and that he'd do anything for her. Chip told me he would even give up his life for her. I knew what we had to do, and you were taking forever."

The Doctor nodded slowly, her explanation making sense to him. There was still a sour taste in his mouth that she'd done it without talking to him, but he was a big enough man to realize that it was the best course of action.

"Alright," the Doctor said slowly, "I understand now."

"Good," Sage yawned, "are we done? Can I fall asleep in your arms now?"

He hesitated, there was still one more thing he needed to tell her, but…. Looking at Sage's half-lidded eyes, desperately trying to stay awake, he decided against telling her.

"No, there's nothing else," he said. "You're free to fall asleep now."

"Mm, night Doctor," she mumbled sleepily, burrowing into the Doctor's side again and falling asleep like that.

"Goodnight, lovely," he said quietly.

He carded his fingers through her slightly messy hair, the rhythmic motion soothing.

All the events of today flashed through his mind, their half fight, the psychograft, Cassandra, the exposure of the Sisterhood and the revelation of many things.

It was an exhausting day, but he knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. Too many thoughts racing through his mind.

He knew that he should've told her about Jack from the start, but with everything that happened, he didn't want to ruin that moment they just shared with that information just yet.

It was too soon, the damage too raw. It'd destroy her to learn that Jack was alive, and he had left him alone.

Besides, he'd tell her eventually.

He kissed the top of her head, and settled back into the loveseat. Yeah, he'd tell her eventually.

* * *

 **Hello, hello, hello!**

 **It's been a long time, eh? Sorry about that everybody, but here's the next update! I was planning on making it a little bit sadder, even a full on verbal argument between Sage and the Doctor, but alas the fates have not deemed it so. There we are! It's a little problematic, but I hope I did okay! All mistakes are mine. Don't forget to tell me what you liked or disliked in the review section below, and I will see _you_ in the next chapter!**

 **Goodbye, bye, bye!**


	14. Tooth and Claw

After she had fallen asleep, the Doctor had carried her back into her room, taking painstaking care to tuck her in and take off her glasses. When she had woken up, she was slightly disappointed not to be in his arms anymore, but she shook it off. The Doctor had better things to do than cater to her every need.

Sage rolled off her bed, swiping her glasses on. Her hand knocked into something, and she looked down to see her fan spread out on the ground.

Picking it up, she went to close it and set it down when something had caught her eye. Sage opened the fan to its full spread and was surprised to see that the fan had changed; its cypress tree from before had morphed into a birch tree, a thin, lanky tree with its thin leaves and tall, black and white trunk.

Sage stared curiously at the change. Why had the tree changed? It was the oddest thing. What was it linked to that it changed without her knowing so?

"Do you know why's it changed?" she asked the TARDIS.

There was a chime, and she groaned in frustration. "You can never give me a straight answer, can you? Does it have anything to do with the Doctor and his regeneration?"

Another innocent whistle, and Sage rolled her eyes. "You're a sneaky girl, aren't ya?" The TARDIS huffed a twinkling laugh, and Sage quirked a reluctant smile.

Sage tossed on a light green sundress, splattered with flowers. She paused when the TARDIS chimed questioningly.

"I wanna try something different, also your dresses have pockets. I'm not passing up on that opportunity."

The TARDIS made a noise as if she was rolling her eyes, and Sage smiled charmingly, "I know I am. C'mon, I bet the Doctor's waiting for us. Lead on, dearest!"

Walking into the console room, she found the Doctor tinkering on the console, head bent over one part.

"What do you think's taking Rose so long?" Sage asked, heading over to the jumpseat. She fidgeted with her fan, opening and closing it randomly.

"Ah, who knows, Human females-" the Doctor started before cutting himself off. He straightened, adjusting his tie nervously as he glanced at Sage.

Sage leaned forward, "No, tell me, Human females what?"

"Ah, it's nothing! Absolutely nothing at all!" he chuckled nervously.

"Really?"

"Yup! Nothing! There is absolutely nothing at all."

"Alright, if you say so," Sage leaned back onto the jumpseat, smirking at the Doctor squirming nervously. She watched as the Doctor practically slumped in relief when she let it go.

"What do ya think? Will this do?" Rose's voice rang out from behind them, and they turned to look at Rose in dungaree skirt and a pink shirt.

"In the late 1970s? You'd be better off in a bin bag," the Doctor replied flippantly. "Hold on, listen to this."

He slipped a CD into the player, and _'Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick'_ by Ian Dury and the Blockheads blared out.

The Doctor wandered around the controls in a little dance, singing along to the song. "Ian Dury and the Blockheads. Number one in 1979."

"You're a punk!" Rose said with realization. "That's what you are. A big old Punk with a bit of Rockabilly thrown in."

The Doctor flashed her a grin, continuing to sing along, "C'mon Sage!" he reached a hand out for her, a large grin on his face.

"Oh, no," she protested, shaking her head, "I don't dance."

He smiled conspiratorially, pulling her up and into his arms, "I know you can."

Sage narrowed her eyes, "I know you were referencing something, but I don't know what."

He only grinned, spinning her around as she yelped. "I'll show you _High School Musical_ and its sequels later. However," he twirled her around before dipping her, "do you two want to see Ian Dury and the Blockheads in concert."

The Doctor lifted her back to her feet, Sage's face was red from exertion and embarrassment. She covered her smile with her hand as giggles rocked her body.

"What, you mean in person?" Rose asked.

"What else is a TARDIS for?" the Doctor retorted, an arm wrapped around Sage's waist. He smiled excitedly at Rose's wonder.

"I can take you to the Battle of Trafalgar... the first anti-gravity Olympics... Caesar crossing the Rubicon… or… Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November, 1979. What do you think?"

"Sheffield, it is!" Rose cheered.

"Hold on tight!" the Doctor gave as his only warning, smiling when he felt Sage tightening her grip on him. He pulled a lever and they lurched forward as the TARDIS shudders and spun through the Vortex. The Doctor whacked the console with a hammer to the beat of the music, shouting.

"Oi!" Sage shouted, stopping him from whacking the console some more. "This is why she thumps and bumbles through the Vortex, look at all this abuse you're putting her through."

"Aw, not you too!" the Doctor complained. "Why are you on her side? You're supposed to be on mine!"

"I'm sorry if you couldn't tell, I'm always on the TARDIS's side," she patted his shoulder in mock solace, "She's the one that takes us everywhere."

The Doctor made to say something when Rose interjected, "Oi, lovebirds! We're here!"

Rose started to open the door, and Sage and the Doctor scrambled to follow her, willing their blushes away. The two followed Rose out, hand in hand.

"1979, hell of a year."

"Yeah, China invades Vietnam," Sage started.

"The Muppet Movie!" the Doctor picked up. "Love that film. Margaret Thatcher… urgh… Skylab falls to Earth… with a little help from me… nearly took off my thumb."

"That so?" Sage asked, "What led you to Skylab in the first place."

"Story for another time," The Doctor said, "Anyway, I nearly took off my thumb. I like my thumb. I need my thumb. I'm very attached to…"

He faltered as he noticed that they were surrounded by Scottish soldiers on all sides, guns raised. He put his and Sage's hands up and Rose followed suit.

"... my thumb." He finished lamely, and the guns clicked ominously.

"1879," the Doctor said with realization before shrugging. "Same difference."

"No, it's not," Sage hissed under her breath. The guns clicked at them more, aiming directly at her, and Sage clamped her mouth shut.

"You will explain your presence. And the nakedness of this girl," the man in front waved his gun generally toward Rose, seemingly ignoring Sage entirely.

Rose looked down at herself, offended, while the Doctor was staring at the soldiers in interest and spoke with a Scottish accent. "Are we in Scotland?"

"How can you be ignorant of that?" the captain asked.

"Oh, I'm… I'm dazed and confused. I've been chasing this… this wee naked child over hill and over dale with my wife. In't that right, ya… timorous beastie?"

"Ooch, aye! I've been oot and aboot," Rose said with a amusingly horrible Scottish accent. Sage's lips twitched in amusement, but the sheer fear she felt at the guns in front of her made her keep her mouth shut.

"No, don't do that," the Doctor admonished.

"Hoots mon!" Rose parodied once more with a smile.

"No, really don't. Really," the Doctor said again with pain in his voice, and Sage hid a smile.

"Will you identify yourself, sir?" the captain asked.

"I'm Doctor James McCrimmon. From the… Township of Balamory. Er… I have my credentials, if I may…." He gestured towards his pocket and the captain nodded.

The three lowered their hands whilst the Doctor fumbled in his pocket and produced the psychic paper.

"As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself." The Doctor showed the paper with an air of authority, and Sage held her breath, hoping that it would work against them.

"Let them approach, Captain Reynolds," a female voice said from behind.

The captain gave them a suspicious glance, "I don't think that would be wise, ma'am."

"Let them approach," the voice said again sternly.

The Doctor gestured toward the voice's general direction, and he reluctantly let them forward. The soldiers lowered their weapons, and their horses moved out of the way to reveal a carriage.

"You will approach the carriage and show all due deference," the captain ordered and the Doctor saluted as the three of them approached the carriage.

One soldier held Sage back, pulling on her arm harshly, "You, stay in the back."

Sage held her tongue as the soldier pushed her toward the back. She saw the Doctor look at her in concern, making his way toward her, but she shook his head. He frowned, actively ignoring her and walking toward her.

He held both of her hands in his, kissing them, "Are you alright, lovely?" he murmured in concern.

She flushed in embarrassment, ducking her head and muttering, "I'm fine, I know how cultural differences works. No one's gonna let me be near the Queen for fear of another assassination."

"Well, I'm not having that," he declared, dropping one of her hands and pulling the other forward.

A soldier blocked their path forward and glared at Sage who wilted under his expression. The Doctor grinned charmingly at him, "I go with her or not at all, and I don't think that you'd want to keep the Queen waiting, will you?"

The soldier kept his stance for another few seconds, but the Doctor kept his grin and protective stance over Sage, a hard glint in his eyes.

"Where is the Doctor?" the regal voice demanded.

"Coming right now, your Majesty," the Doctor called, he raised an eyebrow, and the soldier reluctantly them forward.

The door was already open, a footman at the side and Rose standing there, shifting uncomfortably.

"Terribly sorry about that, your majesty," the Doctor apologized, "But your royal guard wasn't letting my wife through, and you see, I just couldn't let that stand."

Sage glanced at the Queen, eyes widening when she realized that it was Queen Victoria. She curtsied deeply, muttering, "Greetings, your Majesty, I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

"Yes, well," the Queen said warily, casting her eyes at Sage before facing the Doctor again. "Doctor… show me these credentials."

The Doctor shared a look with Sage and Rose before bringing out the psychic paper again, flipping it open for the Queen to see. The Queen studied it for a moment before her eyes lit up.

"Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my Protector."

"Does it?" the Doctor asked in surprise, then letting out a grunt of pain.

He glanced down at Sage who still had her head down, but he could see a grin hiding behind her hair. "I mean, of course it does! Good, good! Glad that that's in order, um…. Then let me ask, why is your Majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?"

"A tree on the line," she answered.

"An accident?" the Doctor asked, eyes furrowing in concern.

"I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned," the Queen said dryly.

The Doctor tilted his head in comprehension, "Assassination attempt?"

"What?" Rose exclaimed, surprised, "There's really people out there to kill ya?"

"I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun," the Queen said easily.

"Sir Robert MacLeish lives but ten miles hence," the Captain informed from behind them. "We'll send word ahead, he'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow."

"This Doctor, his timorous beastie and… wife will come with us," the Queen declared.

"Yes, Ma'am," the captain nodded. "We'd better get moving, it's almost nightfall."

"Indeed," the Queen said wisely, "and there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for the blood, I think. Drive on!"

The three walked behind the carriage, and Rose commented, "It's funny though, 'cos you say 'assassination' and you just think of Kennedy and stuff. Not her."

Sage looked thoughtfully up as she skipped forward, unhindered now that the militia had reluctantly let her live, "Oh, 1879, huh? Good ol' Queen Victoria's had about six now, yeah?"

She looked up at the Doctor, grinning when he grinned back, "Oh yeah! And I'll tell you what, we just met Queen Victoria!"

Sage giggled, and Rose grinned, "I know!"

"What a laugh!"

Sage beamed, happy to listen to the Doctor and Rose's ramblings. The Doctor had her hand in a loose grip, swinging it back and forth as he bantered with Rose.

"I want her to say," Rose put on an affected upper-class accent, 'We are not amused' I bet you five quid I can make her say it."

"Well, if I gambled on that, it'd be an abuse of my privileges of traveller in time," the Doctor deflected.

"What? You don't think that Rose can get her to say it?" Sage challenged.

"I just feel like I'd be cheating her out of five quid if I took that bet."

"Hmm, ten quid?"

"Done," he nodded with finality.

Sage giggled while Rose cheered.

The carriage started to pull up into Sir Robert's house, and Sage gawked at the brilliant and quaint house. The simple architecture of the house was beautiful, but there was an ominous ambience emanating from it that made Sage shiver.

She furtively glanced around, catching the eye of a bald man staring through a window. She held his gaze, a blank stare boring into her. He moved away, sliding the curtain closed.

A man dressed in a suit emerged from the doorway as a footman helped Queen Victoria down and greeted her with a bow, "Your Majesty."

"Sir Robert. My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?"

"She's…" he hesitated, glancing back at the man behind him before settling on, "indisposed, I'm afraid. She's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's taken the cook with her, the kitchens are barely stocked… I wouldn't blame your majesty if you wanted to ride on."

The Doctor straightened, cocking his head to the side and catching onto Sir Robert's tone. Sage tapped a short message onto the back of his hand and he tapped back in agreement. She looked up at him, eyebrow raised, and he caught her eye, face grim and suspicious.

"Oh, not at all!" the Queen said cheerfully, "I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is... charming. If rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside? And please excuse the naked girl."

"Sorry," Rose said half-heartedly.

"She's a feral child," the Doctor said with a grin, "I bought her for sixpence in old London Town. It was her or the Elephant Man, so…"

"Thinks he's funny but I'm so not amused," she looked pointedly at Queen Victoria. "What do you think, Ma'am?"

"It hardly matters," the Queen dismissed. "Shall we proceed?" Sir Robert nodded reluctantly, and they began to make their way into the house.

One of the soldiers took a small wooden box from the carriage and carried it carefully to the house. "What's in there, then?" the Doctor asked, interested.

"Property of the Crown," the captain said gruffly, "you will dismiss any further thoughts, sir."

The Doctor pulled a face, and Sage swatted his arm. He gave her a wounded look as she mouthed, 'Behave,' to him.

He rolled his eyes as the captain continued, "The rest of you go to the rear of the house. Assume your designated positions."

"You heard the orders, a soldier said. "Positions, sir." The Doctor nodded towards the house and they followed the others.

Sir Robert entered the observatory, followed by the Queen, Rose, the Doctor and Sage. A giant telescope stood in the middle of the room. Sage marveled at the machine, staring at it until the Doctor pulled her away.

"This, I take it, is the famous Endeavour," the Queen stated.

"All my father's work," Sir Robert said proudly. "Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession... he spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself."

The Doctor smiled, "I wish I'd met him, I like him. That thing's beautiful. Can I um…?" He gestured towards it.

"Help yourself."

The Doctor and Sage moved forward to examine the telescope and the wheel next to it. Letting go of Sage's hand, he circled around it, putting his glasses on.

"What did he model it on?"

"I know nothing about it," Sir Robert admitted, "to be honest, most of us thought him a little… shall we say, eccentric. I wish now I'd spent more time with him. And listened to his stories. He glanced at the Queen.

The Doctor peered through it, "It's a bit rubbish."

The group stared at him, aghast. Sage sighed, sidling up to him as he continued, "How many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification has gone right over the top, that's stupid kind of a…."

He stopped when he felt a tug on his hand. Sage shook her head, and he realized his blunder. He leaned down to whisper, "Am I being rude again."

She gave him a tired smile, nodding her head, and he started to backtrack. "But it's uh- pretty. It's very… pretty."

"And the imagination of it should be applauded," the Queen saved him from further embarrassment.

"Mm! Thought you might disapprove, your Majesty," Rose started slyly. "Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful?"

Queen Victoria stared at her as Rose continued, "You could easily… not be amused, or something…? No?"

"This device surveys the infinite work of God," the Queen said, indignant.

The Doctor shook his head at Rose with a smile on his face as Queen Victoria continued, "What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath. Steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales."

"Stars and magic. I like him more and more," the Doctor mused. He wandered around the telescope to examine it some more.

"Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company," to Rose she said, "Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg."

"She really likes to mention her husband, she must miss him," Sage muttered, glancing curiously at the telescope.

"Hey, Sage," Rose whispered, "where's Saxe Coburg?"

"Bavaria," Sage answered in an equally low voice. Rose nodded with a look of comprehension, a thoughtful look on her face.

"When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported," the Queen commented to Sir Robert.

"So," the Doctor started, looking back toward Sir Robert, "what's this wolf, then?"

"It's just a story."

"Then tell it," the Doctor challenged. Sir Robert glanced around at the other man very uncomfortably.

"It's said that…" he started haltingly.

"Excuse me, sir. Perhaps her majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark." The man gave a pointed look at Sir Robert.

"Of course," he agreed readily. "Yes, of course."

"And then supper. And... could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler? I'm tired of nakedness."

"It's not amusing, is it?" Rose asked pointedly.

Queen Victoria glanced at her before deciding to ignore the comment and turn back to Sir Robert. The Doctor muttered something to Rose who poked him in the chest.

"Sir Robert, your wife must've left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven. And talk some more of this wolf. After all… there is a full moon tonight," the Queen smirked genially.

"So there is, Ma'am." He bowed, and the Queen left the room followed by the others.

Sage followed as the man, who Sir Robert introduced as Father Angelo, led them to a room. He opened a door and ushered them in quickly before shutting the door.

Rose went to a wardrobe, pulling out a brown dress.

"Yeah, no," Sage shook her head, settling down on the bed. Rose nodded and immediately put the dress back.

"How 'bout this?" Rose asked, holding up a frilly blouse with a laugh.

"Yeah, if you don't want to see," Sage retorted with a smile. Rose laughed, putting it back into the wardrobe.

"Ooh, I rather like this one," Rose held a blue dress up to herself, twirling a bit. Sage whistled, cheering.

"Whoo! Yeah! You're beautiful!"

Rose laughed at Sage's antics, placing the dress on the bed. She tugged Sage across the room, to the other wardrobe, "Let's see if we can find something for you."

"Rose, we don't need-"

Rose opened the other wardrobe before falling back onto Sage with a scream. Sage grunted at the sudden change, shifting Rose behind her.

She sat up, crouching defensively before she spotted the cowering woman in the wardrobe. Sighing, she straightened, offering a hand and gentle smile to her.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's just me and Rose here," Sage coaxed. "There's nothing here."

The woman whimpered, hiding her face into her knees, "Y- you don't understand, Miss. They're here. They've taken over."

Sage frowned, casting a concerned look at Rose. She nodded her head to the bed where Rose moved over to sit.

"I'm gonna move toward you, alright?" Sage asked, receiving no answer other than a whimper. She internally sighed, moving carefully toward the woman.

Crouching in front of her, she gentled her expression and tone, "There's no one here but you, me and Rose, alright? Whoever you're scared of, whoever's taken over, they're not going to hurt you in here, okay? They don't even know you're here, so if it'd be alright, would you mind coming out?"

There was no response, and Sage stared at her expectantly. A moment later, there was a shift, and Sage caught a glimpse of her face.

"You swear, Miss?" she asked timidly, a strand of hair in front of her face.

Sage smiled assuredly, "I swear," and grasped the young woman's hand and helping her up.

Leading her to the bed, Sage sat her down next to Rose who smiled comfortably, patting the spot next to her. The woman hesitantly took a seat, nervously glancing at the door.

Sage stayed standing, leaning against one of the bed posts. "So! I think introductions are in order."

"I'll go first," Rose offered with a smile, "I'm Rose and that's Sage, how about you?"

"Flora, Miss," Flora replied meekly.

"There's no need to call me Miss," Sage said, "how about you tell us about the people that you're scared of?"

Flora chanced a look at the door, taking a deep breath, "They came through the house. The incitements, they took the Steward and the Master. And my Lady."

"The Lady Isobel?" Sage asked.

Flora nodded, and Rose squeezed her hand in comfort, "Listen, we've got a friend, he's called the Doctor, he'll know what to do. You've gotta come with us."

"Oh, but I can't Miss," Flora protested.

"Flora, we'll be safe. There's more people arrived downstairs; soldiers and everything, and they can help us. I promise. Come on. Okay? Come on."

"Besides," Sage pitched in when Flora didn't look like she believed them, "we'll need to find out what's happening anyway. If you want your Lady and the rest of the household safe from whomever this is, you'll need our help."

Flora hesitantly nodded, her eyes conveying her disbelief. Rose started toward the door, peering cautiously out of the door and seeing that the coast is clear. She motioned to Sage and took Flora's hand and lead her down the corridor.

They turned a corner and spotted a soldier lying on the ground. Sage rushed to him, feeling for a pulse.

"Oh, Miss! I did warn you," Flora said.

"Well, he's not dead," Sage said, gently laying down his head and examining his pallor. "But something caused him to pass out. Either drugs or-"

There was a muffled scream, and Sage shot her head up. She caught a glimpse of Rose and Flora being gagged and dragged by the servants back before her world went black.

* * *

"Your companion and wife begs an apology, Doctor," Father Angelo said, "their clothing has somewhat delayed them."

"Oh, that's all right," the Doctor waved a hand in dismissal. "Save them a wee bit of ham."

"The two feral ones could probably eat it raw," the Queen quipped. The Doctor put on a fake smile as the others laughed.

"Very wise, Ma'am! Very witty!" the captain praised.

The Queen stared at him appraisingly, "Slightly witty, perhaps. I know you rarely get the chance to dine with me, Captain, but don't get too excited… I shall contain my wit in case I do you further injury."

"Yes, Ma'am," the captain recoiled meekly. "Sorry, Ma'am."

"Besides," the Doctor broke in, trying to relieve the tension, "we're all waiting on Sir Robert! Come, Sir! You promised us a tale of nightmares."

"Indeed," the Queen concurred. "Since my husband's death, I find myself with more of a taste for supernatural fiction."

"You must miss him," the Doctor noted quietly.

"Very much," she said, lost in her thoughts, sad.

"Oh, completely," the Queen continued, a wistful tone in her voice. "And that's the charm of a ghost story, isn't it? Not the scares and chills, that's just for children, but the… hope of some contact with the great beyond."

The Doctor watched her intensely, sympathy welling up within him.

"We all want some message from that place… it's the Creator's greatest mystery that we are allowed no such consolation. The dead stay silent. And we must wait." She shrugged herself out of this line of thought.

"Come! Begin your tale, Sir Robert. There's a chill in the air. The wind is howling through the eaves. Tell us of monsters!"

Sir Robert looked uncomfortable, but started to tell a tale. The Doctor was about to ask a question when he felt a buzz and frowned.

He dropped his fork under the table, "Oh, sorry about that. Let me just grab my fork!"

Dropping down under the table, he took out his sonic, flipping it up. He read it, and frowned.

" _Monks keeping hostage. In cellar. Be careful."_

"Are you alright, Doctor?" a Monk asked. The Doctor straightened, sitting back.

"Aw, just grabbin' my fork here," he brandished the fallen fork and flashed a smile.

"Let me replace that for you, sir," a Monk said, handing him another fork. The Doctor took the fork with a thankful nod, gently placing it beside his plate.

"So," the Doctor grinned, "monsters?"

* * *

Sage shot up, gasping, "Where am I?"

Someone shushed her, "Don't make a sound. They said if we scream or shout, then he will slaughter us."

Sage turned back to the voice, spotting a woman dressed in finery. She noticed the terrified expressions on the staff and Lady of the household and turned to see what was so horrifying.

A man imprisoned in chains and a cage dressed in a brown robe sat quietly. There was another shift, and Sage saw Rose slowly stand up.

"But… he's in a cage," Rose pointed out. "He's a prisoner. He's the same as us."

"He's nothing like us," Lady Isobel said fearfully. "That creature is not mortal."

He raised his head slowly and opened his eyes… completely black. Lady Isobel and her household staff whimpered, and Rose and Sage stared, scared.

Rose started to move slowly toward the man.

"Don't child," Lady Isobel warned. Rose ignored her, and Sage grabbed her arm, chains rattling, "Are you sure?"

Rose nodded, determined. Sage hesitantly let her go, and Rose started forward again, Sage close behind her. Sage slowly put her hand inside her pocket, grip tightening on her fan.

She typed out a quick message, thinking intently on what and whom to send.

"Stop her from this idiocy!" Another voice hissed.

Rose edged slowly towards him, chains rattling slightly. When she was as close as the chains would allow her, she knelt in front of him, "Who are you?"

"Don't enrage him," a man cautioned.

"Where are you from? You're not from Earth. What planet are you from?"

"Ohhh… intelligence…" the man rumbled.

"Where were you born?"

"This body… ten miles away… a weakling, heartsick boy. Stolen away at night by the brethren from my cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat in his heart."

Sage swallowed at the harsh joy that the man seemed to relish when he admitted that.

"Alright," Rose nodded uneasily, "so the body's human… but what about you? The thing inside?"

"So far from home," he hissed.

"If you wanna get back home, we can help," she offered. Sage stood vigilantly behind her, her eyes boring into the man.

"Why would I leave this place?" he asked rhetorically. "A world of industry, of workforce and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose."

"How would you do that?"

"I would migrate to the Holy Monarch."

"You mean Queen Victoria?"

"With one bite, I would pass into her blood. And then it begins. The Empire of the Wolf! So many questions…" He suddenly lunged forward, making them all jump and gasp.

" Look!" he pointed at Rose, then behind her at Sage. "Inside your eyes! You've seen it too! And you!"

"Seen what?" Rose asked warily.

"The Wolf! There is something of the Wolf about you!" Rose stared at him, breathing heavily.

"I don't know what you mean." Rose's voice wavered in fear. She glanced back at Sage, sheer terror in her eyes.

"You burnt like the sun, but all I require is the moon."

* * *

"The story goes back three hundred years," Sir Robert started ominously. "Every full moon, the howling rings through the valley. The next morning, livestock is found ripped apart and... devoured."

"Tales like this just disguise the work of thieves. Steal a sheep and blame a wolf, simple as that," the captain dismissed easily, and the Queen looked mildly irritated at this.

"But sometimes," Sir Robert continued, "a child goes missing. Once in a generation. A boy will vanish from his homestead."

"Are there descriptions of the creature?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh yes, Doctor. Drawings and wood carvings. And it's not merely a wolf. It's more than that. This is a man who becomes an animal."

The Doctor leaned forward, intrigued, "A werewolf?"

"My father didn't treat it as a story. He said it was fact. He even claimed to have communed with the beast, to have learned its purpose."

Father Angelo's attention caught something outside the window, and the Doctor watched out of the corner of his eye.

Sir Robert continued, voice tinged with regret, "I should've listened." He glanced at Father Angelo.

Sir Robert continued, words coming out quick, "His work was hindered… he made enemies. There's a monastery in the Glen of Saint Catherine. The Brethren opposed my father's investigations."

"Perhaps they thought his work ungodly," the Queen offered.

"That's what I thought. But now I wonder… what if they had a different reason for wanting the story kept quiet?"

The Doctor watched as Father Angelo stood by the window, chanting in Latin under his breath, the same phrase, over and over again: _lupus deus est_.

"What if they turned from God and worshipped the wolf?"

The Doctor kept his eyes on Father Angelo, his pretence dropping, "And what if they were with us right now?"

Father Angelo still stood by the window, chanting. The room was in chaos as the Doctor's words sank in with horror.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Queen demanded.

Captain Reynolds pointed a gun at Sir Robert, "Explain yourself, Sir Robert!"

"I'm sorry," Sir Robert apologized, shame and embarrassment radiating off his hunched shoulders. "I'm sorry, your Majesty, but they've got my wife."

The Doctor shouted at Father Angelo, and in his concern, lost his Scottish accent, "Sage! Rose! What did you do to Sage and Rose? Are they safe?"

Father Angelo ignored him and carried on chanting.

"Sir Robert," the Doctor called, waving him forward, "come on!" They both ran from the room, the Doctor heading directly toward the cellars. Captain Reynolds' gun pointed directly at Father Angelo.

"Tell me, sir," Captain Reynolds ordered, "I demand to know your intention!"

" _Lupus deus est. Lupus deus est. Lu…_ "

"What is it that you want?"

Father Angelo stopped chanting. He turned to Captain Reynolds, who had his gun pointed directly at him.

"The throne."

He wrenched Captain Reynolds' gun aside and hit him. The Queen's eyes widened.

* * *

The doors of the cellar burst open and moonlight flooded in, over the man's cage. He pressed his face against the bars with a blissful smile.

"Moonlight…" he said reverently. The prisoners shifted around uncomfortably, not knowing what to do. The Host shed his cloak. A wind blew through the cellar. The Host grasped the bars of the cage.

"Alright, everyone away from the chains," Sage demanded.

"All of you! Stop looking at it! Flora, don't look." Rose ordered, looking at Sage questioningly. "Right, what're you going to do?"

Sage shimmied to get her fan out of her dress pocket, pulling it out triumphantly.

The man's growls got louder and louder by the minute, and everyone stared at it, frozen in their horror.

"What part of get away from the chains did they not understand?" Sage mumbled, stomping toward the centre of the chains.

"What're you doing, Miss?" Flora asked, breathless and afraid.

"Lucky for you lot," Sage pointed her fan at the chains, "I'm a bloody good lockpick."

There was a clang as all the chains and handcuffs fell. The now freed prisoners screamed when the wolf roared in agony and arched his back, newly transformed.

The wolf growled and flexed his claws, staring directly at the prisoners. They froze in fear, the wolf's black eyes drilling into them.

The Doctor kicked the cellar door down with a bang, catching sight of the werewolf. "Oh, that's beautiful."

"Shit!" Sage broke free from the wolf's stare as he started to bend the bars, "Not the time, Doctor!"

"Get out!" Sir Robert yelled to his wife.

The wolf broke the bars, throwing the cage off as the household staff start to clamor out of the room.

"Right!" The Doctor urgently ushered them out, "Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!"

The werewolf stood tall, free of the cage. He threw the top of it across the room, narrowly missing the Doctor who was grabbed by Sage, pulling him out. They slammed the door behind them, and he locked it with his sonic screwdriver.

The wolf's howls at the moon could be felt from behind the door. Sage and the Doctor panted heavily from the adrenaline, staring at each other with mixed expressions.

* * *

The Queen and Father Angelo remained in the dining room, facing each other across the table.

"I take it, sir, that you halted my train to bring me here?"

"We have waited so long for one of your journeys to coincide with the moon," Father Angelo replied.

"Then you have waited in vain. After six attempts on my life…." She produced a small gun from her bag and pointed it at him, hands shaking. "I am hardly unprepared."

Father Angelo smiled condescendingly at her, "Oh, I don't think so, woman."

"The correct form of address is "your Majesty"." She pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Arms… and your strife… ready everyone?" the Steward asked before looking at Lady Isobel, "Take the girls. Get them out through the kitchen."

Lady Isobel approached her husband, "I can't leave you. What will you do?"

"I must defend her Majesty. Now, don't think of me, just go." Lady Isobel kissed him and then gathered her maids.

"All of you at my side, come on!" She pulled them through to the kitchen.

The Doctor stood in front of Sage and Rose, speaking fast, "It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths. Did it say what it wanted?"

"The Queen, the Crown, the throne… you name it," Rose listed. There was a thumping sound from the direction of the cellar and they looked around.

The Doctor ventured out into the corridor to investigate. The wolf had managed to knock down the door and stood at the other end of the corridor.

He and the Doctor stared at one another for a few moments before the werewolf growled and the Doctor ran back into the room. He grabbed Sage and Rose's hand and pulled them behind the line of men with guns poised and ready.

"Fire!" They shot the wolf, who stumbled back a few steps.

"Fire!"

Smoke filled the room from the gunfire, causing most of the occupants to cough until the smoke cleared and the wolf nowhere to be seen.

"All right, you men, we should retreat upstairs, come with me," the Doctor ordered.

"I'll not retreat," the steward protested. "The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault."

"I'm telling you, come upstairs!"

"Oh, just listen to the Doctor!" Sage urged, "You'll die otherwise!"

"And I'm telling you, sir, that I won't listen to a mite and will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall," He strode across the room to look down the corridor, checking for the wolf.

The Doctor watched him, extremely angry and concerned. Apparently seeing nothing, the steward strode back looking mildly triumphant.

"Must've crawled away to die…" he started to scoff before he was lifted clean through the ceiling by the wolf and devoured.

"There's nothing we can do!" the Doctor called. He grabbed Rose and Sage's hands, pulling them away from the scene. The firing squad was frozen as they watched the wolf devour the steward.

There was a howl as the wolf started his prowl before screams drowned the night.

* * *

The Doctor, Sage, Rose and Sir Robert hurried into a room, and the Doctor slammed the door shut, locking it with his sonic.

"Your Majesty, your Majesty!" Sir Robert called into the room as Queen Victoria came down the stairs.

The Doctor dashed off, as Rose and Sage caught their breaths. Sage squeezed Rose's hand, "You alright?"

Rose nodded unsteadily, "Ye- yeah, just a nasty shock, is all." Sage nodded in understanding, squeezing her hand before heading to the Doctor.

He came forward and opened his mouth to speak before Sage caught him, hissing under her breath, "Don't forget your Scottish accent."

The Doctor nodded, his accent impeccable as he informed them, "The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut. Pardon me, your Majesty, you'll have to leg it out of a window."

He gestured through a door, and Queen Victoria obliged with her head held high. Sir Robert followed, and they found themselves in another upstairs room.

"Oi! Wait," Sage called, causing all heads to turn toward her, "do you really think that they'd let the Queen go that easily? They want the throne, they're not gonna let her slip through their grasp by not guarding all exits."

The Doctor cursed under his breath, "You're right, we can't escape in plain sight like that."

"Do they know who I am?" the Queen demanded with a pretentious air.

"Yeah, that's why they want ya. The wolf's lined you up for a… a biting," Rose said, gesturing in example.

"Now, stop this talk. There can't be an actual wolf." The words were no sooner out of her mouth than a howling rang through the house. The company spun around, alarmed, and left the room hurriedly.

They ran into a hallway and the wolf was battering on the door. "What do we do?" Rose yelled.

"We… run!" the Doctor said, grasping for ideas.

"Is that it?!"

"Sorry, did you have any silver bullets? Mistletoe? Aconite, wolfsbane or monkshood?" Sage asked rhetorically.

"Not on me, no!"

"There we are then," the Doctor said, "we run. Your Majesty, as a Doctor, I recommend a vigourous jog." He jogged on the spot to demonstrate.

"Good for the health. Come on!" He grabbed the Queen's hand and lead her from the room. They ran as fast as they could up the staircase.

Having reached the top of the stairs, they ran through the corridors, the wolf close on their tails.

It was nearly upon them, ready to pounce when Captain Reynolds appeared holding a gun. He shot and the wolf reeled backwards down the corridor, running away. The captain ducked behind the corridor where the others were standing, out of breath.

"I'll take this position and hold it," he informed them. "You keep moving, for God's sake! Your Majesty, I went to look for the property, it was taken. The chest was empty."

"I have it. It's safe." the Queen assured him, hand coming up to her purse.

"Then remove yourself, ma'am. Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's Protector. And you, Sir Robert, you're a traitor to the crown." He cocked his gun.

"Bullets can't stop it!" the Doctor rushed out.

"They'll buy you time. Now, run!" He positioned himself at the end of the corridor, gun held ready.

Queen Victoria and Sir Robert started running in the opposite direction, followed by the Doctor and Rose who stared at Captain Reynolds in dismay for a few seconds.

Sage stared at the captain, an idea forming in her mind, "Captain Reynolds, do you have a whistle on you?"

The captain spun to face her, "What are you still doing here? Run!"

"Do you have a whistle?" she asked again urgently, eyes darting around as the growls got louder.

"What good is a whistle going to do against a wolf?"

"Give you some time if I do it right! Now for once in your life, Captain, listen to me and give me a whistle!" Sage ordered, her chest heaving and face flushed.

The captain stared at her indefinitely before lowering his rifle and pulling a whistle out from his pocket. Sage snatched the whistle from his hands, using her own sonic to upgrade it.

"Done!" she thrusted the whistle back into his hands. "Now, Captain, you'll only have a few seconds after you run out of bullets, but that should be enough time."

"Enough time for what! What the hell is a goddamn whistle going to do against a wolf, you daft woman?" he demanded.

A wolf howl reverberated throughout the house, its stomps getting louder by the second.

"Sage!" the Doctor's voice called.

"Just a minute!" she yelled back, "Now listen to me, that whistle's going to emit a high pitched sound that only the wolf will be able to hear. Hopefully that'll be enough time to distract it and for you to drop your rifle and run the hell away from the wolf."

"Sage, come on!"

"Wait up!"

The wolf's breathing was getting louder by the second.

"If I survive, my duty is to the Crown and Queen."

"Your duty doesn't give a goddamn if you're dead!" she retorted. "Just get the hell out of here. The Doctor will take care of the wolf, just do yourself a favour and get the hell out of here. Swear it on your pride as a captain!"

The two stared at each other in a standoff, pride and fear warring with each other. The howl echoed menacingly closer, and Captain Reynolds broke his gaze, "I swear."

Sage nodded solemnly, "Good luck Captain, and blow that whistle!" She gave him a final nod and sprinted away.

She ran into the library where the others were and slammed the door shut. Sir Robert and Rose helped the Doctor barricade the doors with chairs and bits of wood as Sage caught her breath.

"Wait a minute, shh, shh, wait a minute…"The wolf howled into the silence, pain evident in his cry. "It's stopped."

He stood on the chair and pressed his ear against the door. "It's gone."

Footsteps could be heard padding around the outside of the room. "Listen…"

The Doctor climbed quietly down from the chair, and there was dead silence in the library as they followed the wolf's progress around the room, absolutely terrified. The Queen was shaking violently.

"Is this the only door?" the Doctor whispered.

"Yes," Sir Robert said before realizing, "No!" He dashed to the other door with the Doctor and they barricaded it shut.

"Shh!" Rose silenced them. They looked around uneasily as they heard the sounds the werewolf was making, and then it stopped. Footsteps padded away into the distance.

"I don't understand. What's stopping it?" Rose asked.

"Something inside this room." Sir Robert sat on one of the chairs barricading his door and put his head in his hands.

"What is it? Why can't it get in?"

"Maybe something's surrounding the room, stopping it from getting further," Sage suggested, giving Rose an apologetic look when she realized she cut her off.

"That could be it, Sage," the Doctor said thoughtfully, staring at the wooden door.

"What, exactly, I pray someone please tell, what exactly is that creature?"

The Doctor scratched his head, looking over at the Queen, "You'd call it a werewolf, but technically it's a more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform."

"And should I trust you, sir?" the Queen questioned sceptically. "You who continuously insisted that we don't barricade, yelling at Sir Robert every time he suggested it until your wife ran in."

The Doctor clenched his jaw, dropping his head but otherwise not saying anything.

"I'll not have it. No, sir, not you… not that thing… none of it. This is not my world."

The air was tense as the Doctor strode over to the door, ignoring them.

Sage sighed, addressing Queen Victoria, "Forgive him, your Majesty, he's nearly lost me once, and ever since he's, well, he's been overprotective ever since."

The Queen nodded in understanding, a disgruntled look still on her face.

"Mistletoe…" the Doctor noted thoughtfully, "Sir Robert, did you father put that there?"

"I don't know, I suppose…"

"On the other door, too... a carving wouldn't be enough…" he mused out loud, "I wonder…"

He licked the woodwork, "Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe, it's been worked into the wood like a varnish! How clever was your dad? I love him! Powerful stuff, mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxins."

"And the wolf's allergic to it?" Rose asked.

"Well, it thinks it is. The monkey monk monks need a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things."

"Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Doctor," Sir Robert reminded, "and we still don't possess an actual weapon."

"Oh, your father-" he grunted out in pain and looked woundedly at Sage's admonishing look.

"Being rude again," Rose minded.

He rolled his eyes and strode towards the bookshelves.

"You want weapons? We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world." He put his glasses on. "This room's the greatest arsenal we could have."

"Speaking of books," Sage said, "your father was a scientist, right Sir Robert?"

"Yes," he nodded uncertainly, "why do you ask?"

"Does he have any journals or anything that he's written in?"

"N- yes," he dug through a desk drawer and the bookshelves, pulling out a few leather bound journals and setting them down.

"Doctor, here are your books," she gestured with a flourish.

"Oh, Sage, you are brilliant," he grinned blindingly at her, and scooped up a journal, flipping through it rapidly.

"According to mythology, the only things that a werewolf's harmed by is wolfsbane and its various forms, silver and mistletoe," Sage mused aloud. "Of course, this might not be, and probably isn't, a werewolf. So if we take that away what could it be?"

"Aliens?" Rose suggested.

"Now don't be ridiculous," the Queen dismissed.

"Now hold on a minute, look at this," the Doctor showed an illustration of a rock falling to Earth from the sky.

"A spaceship?"

"A shooting star." Sir Robert read the caption, "' _In the year of our Lord, 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit.'_ That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the Monastery."

"But that's over three hundred years ago," Rose remarked, "What's it been waiting for?"

"Maybe just a single cell survived," the Doctor said. "Adapting slowly down the generations. It survived through the humans. Host after host after host.

"But why does it want the throne?" Sir Robert asked.

"Who wouldn't want the throne?" Sage asked rhetorically, leaning back against the table, glasses glinting. "All that power, territory, subjects? If that wolf manages to get control of her Majesty, then instead of Great Britain, we'll have the Great Wolf."

"That's what it wants," Rose said. "It said so, the… the Empire of the Wolf."

"Imagine it…" the Doctor said forebodingly, "the Victorian Age accelerated… starships and missiles fueled by coal and driven by steam… leaving history devastated in its wake…"

Queen Victoria stood up, "Sir Robert, if I am to die here-"

"Don't say that, your Majesty."

She continued as if he hadn't interrupted, "I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me. But that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself." She opened her bag.

The Doctor piped up from the table, "Hardly the time to worry about your valuables."

"Thank you for your opinion," Queen Victoria said, sounding anything but. "But there is nothing more valuable than this." And she took out the Koh-I-Noor from her bag and held it in the palm of her hand.

Rose gasped, amazed, "Is that the Koh-I-Noor?

"Oh, yes…" the Doctor nodded just as mesmerized, "the greatest diamond in the world."

"It's- it's pretty," Sage got out, looking like she'd be anywhere else. She awkwardly sidled back to the journals, picking them up and reading it.

"Given to me as the spoils of war," Sage coughed at that, hiding her disapproving stare. "Perhaps the legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die."

"Well, that's true of anything if you own it long enough. Can I…?" He held out his hand for the diamond and Queen Victoria gave it to him.

"Why do you travel with it?" the Doctor asked.

"My annual pilgrimage. I'm taking it to Helier and Carew. The Royal Jewellers at Hazlehead. The stone needs recutting."

Sage skimmed the page she was on curiously, ' _refraction of moonlight to be used against it? With the right angles, the moonlight can be used to disrupt the frequency that holds its transformation together. Albert has the stone, now it's only the matter of if we've got the right theory.'_

"Oh, but it's perfect."

"My late husband never thought so."

"Now, there's a fact, Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut down," Sage gasped as the Doctor said this, thoughts clicking together in realization. "It used to be forty percent bigger than this. But he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting."

"He always said… the shine was not quite right…."

Sage slammed her book shut, "Doctor! We need to go to the observatory!"

"What? Why?"

"Why in the world would Prince Albert keep cutting the diamond? There's no _real_ reason to do so," she said, looking awkwardly at the Queen, "uh, no offense intended, your Majesty. He and Sir Robert's father were always exchanging ghost stories and tinkering on that telescope. What if-?"

"His father's research, your husband, Ma'am, he came here and he sought the perfect diamond, hold on, hold on…" He ruffled his hair violently in his eagerness to work it out. "All these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected! Oh, my head, my head! What if, this house, it's a trap for you, is that right, Ma'am?"

"Obviously," the Queen nodded, confused.

"At least, that's what the wolf intended. But! What if there's a trap inside the trap?"

"Explain yourself, Doctor."

"What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories. They dared to imagine all this was true. And they planned against it. Laying the real trap not for you... but for the wolf." A fine sprinkling of plaster fell from the ceiling.

They looked up, and the werewolf was walking over the glass dome above their heads, looking down at them and growling.

"That wolf there…" The glass of the dome started to crack, and they ran to the door.

As the werewolf crashed through, smashing the desk, the Doctor, Rose and Sir Robert destroyed their barricade and ran out into the corridor.

The Doctor took one last look at the roaring wolf before slamming the doors closed, and the five of them ran down the corridor.

"Gotta get to the observatory!" They careened around a corner, the werewolf close behind. Rose turned around and was transfixed by the wolf.

Just as the wolf was on her, she screamed and Lady Isobel threw a pan of water onto the wolf. Rose screamed again, but the werewolf bounded back down the corridor away from them.

"Good shot!" the Doctor and Sage praised.

"It was mistletoe!"

The Doctor followed the wolf a way down the corridor, "Come on!" They set off at a run again down the corridor.

"The observatory's this way!" Sir Robert called. They reached the central staircase and hurry up as fast as they could but the werewolf was recovering and soon returned to the chase.

Running into the observatory, the Doctor noticed, "No mistletoe on these doors, your father wanted the wolf to get inside! Get inside, I just need time! Is there any way of barricading this?!"

"Just do your work, and I'll defend it." Sir Robert said.

The Doctor, seeming to ignore Sir Robert, continued, "If we could bind them shut with rope or something!"

Sir Robert said determinedly, "I said I'd find you time, sir.

Rose and Queen Victoria stared at him, aghast. Sage turned her head away, a few tears slipping out.

"Now get inside."

The Doctor looked at him for a second, examining him before nodding, "Good man."

Sir Robert closed the door and the Doctor ran to the Queen, "Your Majesty, the diamond."

"For what purpose?"

"The purpose it was designed for," he said, staring intently at her.

She held his gaze before reluctantly handing over the diamond. The Doctor grinned and ran over to the mechanism for the telescope.

"Rose, Sage!" he called, and Rose ran over to the Doctor who started to give instructions.

Sage looked at the bewildered Queen and started to explain, "See, your Majesty, your husband and Sir Robert's meetings and such weren't just meet ups. They were preparing and looking for ways to defend you."

Unshed tears were glistening in the Queen's eyes, and Sage's hand hovered over the Queen's, grasping it when her hand spasmed. "He and Sir Robert's father created a light chamber, magnifying the light rays as a weapon. With the diamond, thousands of refracted moonlight can catch the werewolf and disrupt the transformation, changing it back to its previous form."

The Queen shook off Sage's hand as Sir Robert's final screams rang throughout the house. Queen Victoria held up her rosary at the door, muttering prayers under her breath.

The werewolf's battering against the door started to get threateningly louder, and the gears of the light chamber were grinding against the thumps.

The light chamber finally started to align with the moon, "Come on!" the Doctor urged.

Rose and the Doctor stepped away from the gears as the moonlight bounced off the prisms. Just as the werewolf broke through the door, the light spewed forth from the end of the light chamber onto the floor far short of the werewolf.

The werewolf advanced on the Queen, but Sage shielded her and the Doctor dived across the floor and threw the Koh-I-Noor into the beam of light.

A fantastic, prismatic beam of light hit the werewolf. He was lifted off the floor and hovered, caught in the wash of moonlight. As they watched, the werewolf untransformed back into human form.

"Make it brighter," he said quietly, a plea. "Let me go."

The Doctor slowly walked across to the light chamber and flicked a switch. With a final howl from the wolf form, the creature vanished and the light shut off.

The Queen stared intently at a wound on her wrist, and the Doctor stared at her in concern.

"Your Majesty, did it bite you?"

"No, no," she denied, lowering her hand, "it's a cut."

"If that wolf bit you-"

"It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart," she repeated more sternly. The Doctor moved as if to say something, but Sage caught his eye, shaking her head solemnly.

Reluctantly, he let it go.

"After the events of today, I thank the three of you on behalf of the Crown," Queen Victoria said, "and tomorrow morning I shall reward you."

"Oh, there's really no need for that-" Sage started to protest, but the Queen cut her off.

"Nonsense," she said, "I feel it an appropriate response to the aide you've provided."

Sage slumped in defeat as Rose and the Doctor looked positively ecstatic at that statement and nodded.

"Good, now we shall retire for the night, and come morn I shall reward the three of you," the Queen said with finality.

The Doctor and Rose started to leave, and Sage made to follow them when she noticed that Queen Victoria stayed standing and not seeming like she would be moving.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but are you _sure_ you're alright, your Majesty?" Sage asked in concern.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," the Queen dismissed with a huff, "the wolf didn't bite me-"

"I didn't mean that," Sage cut in, "and I'm sorry for cutting you off, but I meant after today. With the constant reminders of- well, you know. It can't be a good reminder."

"Yes, well," she cleared her throat, "it was a long time ago and as life demands; we live on."

"We do," Sage nodded in agreement, "but that doesn't mean we have to live on now. We must always take time to learn from our life, choices and experiences, but we shouldn't rush through it so quickly. It does us no good."

The Queen quirked a rueful smile, "You sound like my husband. Always an idealistic, pushing for change, wise beyond his years…."

"He sounds like a wonderful person," Sage said softly.

"He was," the Queen admitted with a wet laugh, "he was, he truly was."

"Tell me about him?" she asked with a sympathetic and gentle smile, leading them over to a pair of chairs and sitting down.

"Well- he was always a kind soul, and he loved learning. He was always tinkering and…."

* * *

The Doctor and Rose stepped forward and knelt before Queen Victoria. Sage stood to the side, next to Captain Reynolds, after hours of arguing before finally getting the Queen to agree to not knight her.

"By the power vested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee, Sir Doctor of TARDIS." She tapped him on each shoulder with a sword, repeating the process with Rose.

"You may stand," and the Doctor and Rose rose up.

"Many thanks, Ma'am."

"Thanks!" Rose grinned. "They're never going to believe this back home."

"Your Majesty," the Doctor started, "you said last night about receiving a message from the great beyond; I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now Ma'am, even from beyond the grave."

"Indeed," the Queen smiled wryly, sharing a glance with Sage. "Then you may think on this, also: that I am not amused." The Doctor groaned whilst Rose looked jubilant.

"Yes!" Rose crowed in joy.

"Not remotely amused," the Queen's lips twitched, but her face stayed otherwise stoic. Rose made an effort to wipe the smirk off her face.

"And henceforth... I give you an ultimatum, Sir Doctor. Leave and never return unless accompanied by Miss Tran."

The Doctor and Rose look stunned, "I'm sorry...?"

"I rewarded you, Sir Doctor," the Queen said angrily. "And now you are exiled from this empire, only to return when with your wife. I don't know what you are or where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars, and magic, and think it fun."

She straightened up, an intimidating presence in front of them, "Your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death, and I will not allow it! You will leave these shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you managed to stray so far from all that is good, dragging your wife down with you. And how much longer you will survive this… terrible life."

Queen Victoria stepped away from them angrily, commanding, "Now leave my world. And never return."

* * *

Sage toweled her hair dry languidly, draping the towel around her shoulders to let the rest of her hair dry.

She held up a piece of damp hair, "You're getting rather long, it might be time for a haircut soon."

"You know the first sign of madness is talking to yourself," the Doctor's voice startled her into jumping.

"Oh, you always do this," she groaned half-heartedly with a tired smile. "Must you always be scare me at every turn?"

"Of course," he smirked, "it's much more fun this way."

Sage rolled her eyes, "What's up, Doctor, you never visit me on a whim like this."

"Can't I just visit my favourite companion after an adventure?"

"One, you've had dozens of companions before me, and two, you're deflecting again. Cut to the chase, Doctor."

He sighed heavily, years of sorrow and grief weighing him down and making his young face look thousands of years older.

"What you did today nearly scared me to my next regeneration," he admitted reluctantly, falling heavily on the bed.

She finally took a good look at him this time, seeing the ruffled look he had. His long jacket was off, his suit jacket was unbuttoned, even his tie was loosened from its knot.

"Yeah, well blame the werewolf," Sage chuckled.

"I'm serious, Sage, what you did was-"

"Dangerous?" she raised an eyebrow at him, wondering where he was leading this conversation.

"Yeah! I'm glad you understand, so-"

"I'm getting major déjà vu vibes here, Doc. Didn't we have this conversation before? Leading to mutual understanding and promises to do better?" she asked, shifting and crossing her arms.

"Well, yes. But that had to do with another matter entirely. Now that we're in this relat-"

"Hold up," Sage held up a hand, stopping the Doctor in his tracks. "Are you- are you manipulating me into stopping from helping you by using our relationship?"

"What?" the Doctor squaked, flailing. " _No!_ I was just saying that-"

"That I can't handle myself?"

" _No!_ Sage, I just meant that because of certain things, it'd be difficult for-"

"Just shut up for a mo', yeah?" Sage asked, rubbing her temples.

"You," she pointed at the Doctor, "have no idea how relationships work and are manipulative and controlling, trying to save yourself from pain."

"I- I- what?"

"You like having the power in the room, being Mr Know-it-all, and every time you lose it, you have to mentally adjust to it. 'S why you don't like it when I go off on my own, you lose a variable."

The Doctor stayed still, frozen by Sage's accusations, and Sage steamrolled past him, tearing him apart.

"You maintain control with your vast knowledge, ensuring that people look to you for what to do, that you'd stay in command, that you're able to distance yourself from the rest by being all high and mighty. Yes, you care for the ones you're saving and that you want them all safe, but-"

"Stop."

Sage froze, staring at him as he stood up.

"What are you trying to say, Sage? That you're the superior one? That just because you're human that you're better?"

She shook her head, "Not at all, I'm-"

"That just because you had a sad life that you're entitled to poking your nose into mine? That you understand everything that I've done? That you're allowed to play with my feelings, dangling them around precariously like your life?" The Doctor's voice rose with every word he said, looming over her intimidatingly, brown eyes flashing in anger.

Sage stuttered out haltingly,"N- n- no! Of course not!"

"Then what, Sage?" his voice cut through her like ice

" _Then what, Sage, is the problem? Why must you always spew this nonsense? You know that I don't care for it."_

" _R- right, sorry, sweetie," she stuttered out._

Sage sucked in a deep breath, clenching her fists tightly, "I just wanted to say that it must be exhausting having to always remain in control. God knows that I'm always tired, trying to keep _my_ life in control. You use your words and knowledge to harm, to save, to condemn, to love; it's your greatest weapon. "

Sage sat down, far enough for him to leave but close enough for her to hold his hand if either of them needed it.

"And I'm trying, Doctor, I really am, but I think," Sage started slowly, "before we strengthen our romantic bond, I think we need to work on our platonic one first."

"Are you-?"

"No," she cut him off before he could finish, "whatever you're thinking, it's not that. I'm just putting it on pause because we clearly need to work on our partnership. We still have some sort of feelings for each other, at least I do, but I think we rushed it a bit too much, jumping headfirst into dating."

She lowered her head, looking down, "We have the attraction part down, but the communication is still something we need to work on."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that instead of bottling everything up, you release some of it. You're like a pot full of boiling water. With the lid always on, you're going to explode, but recklessly taking it off will end with you being burnt. So instead of that, you release some of the steam so that it doesn't overflow and explode or accidentally burn you or anyone else."

"I don't know if I can," he confessed. "I don't know if I want to try."

Sage nodded, "That's okay, it's hard, letting anyone in after being alone for so long, even for someone like you, always having someone gravitating toward you. You've never had the chance."

Her hand hovered over his arm before gently covering it in support, "I'll be here if you ever want to talk though. I promise that."

"The things I'm keeping inside are horrible, Sage, and I do care for you. I just don't want you to get burned."

She smiled softly in understanding, "I know, so thanks for telling me, Doctor."

"For what?" he asked, "I'm warning you that I've done horrible things, seen terrible things; I have blood on my hands."

"Like I said," she looked into his eyes, refusing to let any judgement surge up in her mind or expression, "thanks for telling me."

She smiled again and kissed his cheek softly, "You're not alone, Doctor, I'm here. I promise."

Straightening, she adjusted the towel on her shoulders. She gave him one last, considering and gentle look and left the room, leaving him standing there with his thoughts whirling, just as lost and confused as before.

* * *

 **Hello, hello, hello!**

 **I'm back with another chapter that actually might be my worst one yet. I've erased and erased and erased it before I gave up and settled on this. Please tell me what you think! All the mistakes are mine, and leave a comment down below! Thank you for reading, and I will see _you_ in the next chapter.**

 **Goodbye, bye, bye!**


	15. School Reunion

"Good morning class!" Sage greeted cheerily, waving her hand.

"Good morning, Miss Tran," was the lackluster reply.

Sage frowned, observing the students and fiddling with a board marker. The bland uniforms of the students made the atmosphere greyer than it seemed. The expressions on their faces as they blinked, bored, made her concerned.

None of the students were sitting close to each other, as if they didn't have any friends with them. They sat in their designated spot, staring blankly ahead at her.

"What, did you all wake on the wrong side of bed?" Sage teased nervously. There wasn't even a titter of a laugh, and Sage coughed.

"Right, then. Your history teacher didn't leave much of an agenda, just a note that said Troy, which gives me much leeway. So does anyone want to catch me up on what you've learned so far?"

She glanced around, sighing when no one made a move to raise their hand. "Alright, I can see you're very excited to learn about the city of Troy! Can anyone tell me where Troy is located now? Surely your teacher taught you that much."

A young blonde girl raised her hand, "It was an ancient city where historians placed in modern Turkey. It was a city far northwest of the region known in late Classical antiquity as Asia Minor, now known as Anatolia."

Sage blinked, "Well, I'm glad one of you learnt something. What's your name?"

"Danielle," she replied, the bright blue bow in her hair contrasting with her dull tone.

She nodded in thanks, "Thank you Danielle. Now can anyone tell me what Troy is most known for?"

Danielle raised her hand again, and Sage smiled kindly, "Anyone else?"

None of the other students raised their hand, "Alright then, go ahead Miss Danielle."

Danielle didn't need any other prompting, "Troy is most known for its mythological Trojan War that is placed by historians in the 12th, 13th, or 14th centuries BC: Eratosthenes to 1184 BC, Herodotus to 1250 BC, and Duris of Samos to 1334 BC. However, the historicity of the Trojan War is still subject to debate as there is no evidence besides the epics given by Homer and the excavations of the city."

"Two for Danielle," Sage praised, eyeing her and seeing the other students were also impressed. "Now tell me is history your favourite class?"

"No, Miss," she replied monotonously.

Sage gave her an odd look, "Then why do you know so much?"

"I just do, Miss."

"How many times did the people of Troy rebuild their city?"

"There were nine recorded times, aptly named Troy I-IX, where layers of the ruins in the citadel at Hisarlik are laid in several subdivisions. The first city on the site was founded in the 3rd millennium BC. Troy II doubled in size and had a lower town and the upper citadel, with the walls protecting the upper acropolis which housed the megaron-style palace for the king. This trend of making a larger circuit, or extent of the walls, continued with each rebuild, for Troy III, IV, and V. Therefore, even in the face of economic troubles, the walls remained as elaborate as before, indicating their focus on defense and protection," Danielle elaborately answered.

Sage opened her mouth to thank her before she continued, "Troy VI was destroyed around 1250 BC, in all likelihood by an earthquake. Only a single arrowhead was found in this layer, and no remains of bodies. However, the town quickly recovered and was rebuilt in a layout that was more orderly. Troy VIIa, which has been dated to the mid-to-late-13th century BC, is the most often cited candidate for the Troy of Homer."

Sage cut her off, "Thank you, Danielle, that was admittedly more information than I needed, but I'm thankful you know so much nonetheless. Tell me Danielle, which archaeologist excavated trial trenches in Hisarlik?"

"English archaeologist, Frank Calvert, excavated trial trenches in a field he had bought from a local farmer at Hisarlik in 1865," Danielle answered, not missing a beat, "and in 1868, Heinrich Schliemann, a wealthy German businessman and archaeologist, also began excavating in the area after a chance meeting with Calvert in Çanakkale, leading to several cities, later known as Troy, built in succession."

Mildly disturbed, Sage regarded the other students' face, seeing a similar expression. She set down her marker.

"How tall were the walls of Troy in cubits?"

"9.84252 cubits thick in base and over 10.9361 cubits in height."

Sage's mouth fell open in shock, "You're- that's right." She swallowed, smiling nervously at her class, "Well, I hope everyone else can follow Miss Danielle's example in a thorough report."

* * *

Sage met the Doctor at a table in the cafeteria, falling dramatically down next to him. She slid his plate of chips toward her, picking one up and eating it, "This place doesn't make any sense."

She spat out the chip, "And this thing is so oily."

"Yeah, it is a bit weird, innit?" the Doctor asked, making a face at it.

"Two days," Rose interrupted with a disdainful tone as she came forward, making a pretense at cleaning the table.

The Doctor smirked at her, gesturing slightly with his fork, "Sorry, could you just… there's a bit of gravy."

Rose glared at him, wiping the table. The Doctor shook his head, not hiding his smile, "No, no, just there."

"Let up on her, Doctor," Sage chided, though the effect was lost as she said it with her head on the table.

"Two days, we've been here," Rose complained again.

"Blame your boyfriend, he's the one who put us onto this. And he was right. Boy in class this morning, got a knowledge way beyond planet Earth."

"Yeah?" Sage sat up, "Same thing happened to me, a twelve year old girl told me all about Troy, from the discoverer to how many times they rebuilt it; she even told me about the height of its walls in cubits."

The Doctor had a contemplative look on his face as he took in that information.

"You eating those chips?" Rose asked.

The Doctor made a face at them, "Yeah, they're a bit... different." Rose helped herself to one.

"I think they're gorgeous. Wish I had school dinners like this." She mused, sitting down.

The Doctor looked around, squinting around the canteen, "It's very well behaved, this place."

Rose made a noise of agreement, and Sage glanced around. The silence of the place was unnerving, the only sounds of the rhythmic eating echoed around the room.

"I thought there'd be happy-slapping hoodies. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones."

"Doctor," Sage let out a long suffering sigh, "this is a charter school. There are uniforms, no one's gonna have any hoodies on. Though I do agree about the behavior, even at a charter school, there ought to be some noise, friendliness with each other, something other than this bleak environment."

The Doctor made to say something but cut himself off as another dinner lady approached their table, staring at Rose. "You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting."

Rose stood up, "I was just talking to these teachers."

"Hello!" the Doctor waved, and Sage nodded in greeting.

"They don't like the chips," she stage-whispered.

"The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance," the dinner lady said, affronted. "Now, get back to work."

She left, and Rose walked away from the table. "See? This is me," she gestured to her uniform, "the dinner lady."

"I'll have the crumble."

"Don't mind him, Rose." Sage and the Doctor spoke at the same time.

Rose turned away, shaking her head, "I'm so gonna kill him," she muttered loud enough for them to hear.

She returned to her station, the Doctor grinning maniacally. Sage noticed as a teacher approached a girl a few feet away.

Nudging the Doctor, she jutted her head over to him.

"Melissa. You'll be joining my class for the next period. Milo's failed me... so it's time we moved you up to the top class."

"Kenny?" the teacher addressed the other boy, "Not eating the chips?"

Kenny pushed the contents of his food around sadly, "I'm not allowed."

He nodded, turning to the other boy, "Luke, extra class. Now." He left, several students following him. Sage followed their progress, eyes wandering up to a balcony.

She nudged at the Doctor slightly before the man on the balcony caught their eyes. Sage met his gaze for a moment before casting her eyes down, curiosity piquing.

* * *

Sage watched as a teacher, Mr Parsons, paced up and down in front of her and the Doctor. He looked harried and confused as he ruffled his hair.

The Doctor nibbled on a biscuit, watching the stressed teacher in interest.

"But yesterday, I had a twelve-year-old girl give me the exact details of the anatomy of the human body, from the digestive system to the neural sensors. For God's sake, we've only just started on the cardiovascular system!"

The Doctor leaned forward, "And it's ever since the new headmaster arrived?"

"Finch arrived three months ago. Next day, half the staff got flu. Finch replaced them with that lot." Mr Parsons nodded over to where a group of smart looking teachers were standing. The Doctor and Sage looked over his shoulder at them.

"Except for the teacher you replaced," Parsons mused, "and that was just plain weird, her winning the lottery like that."

"How's that weird?"

"She never played! Said the ticket was posted through her door at midnight."

The Doctor popped another biscuit into his mouth, sharing a smile with Sage, "Hmm! The world is very strange."

"And the one that you subbed," Parsons nodded toward Sage, "got a call that his great grandfather had a will that left him a lot in Scotland."

Sage quirked a smile, "What a lucky man."

"Excuse me, colleagues," Mr Finch called, "a moment of your time."

The Doctor turned, and Sage noticed how he froze. She curiously turned to Mr Finch and noticed the woman standing next to him.

"May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist, who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times."

Sarah Jane smiled around at them all. The Doctor's face was a picture, Sage noticed, the corners of his mouth began to turn upwards in a smile. She wondered who she was that made him so happy, a past companion, she figured.

"I thought it might be useful for her to get 'a view from the trenches', so to speak. Don't spare my blushes." Mr Finch continued before leaving.

Sarah Jane caught the Doctor's eye, and made her way over.

"Hello!" Sarah Jane greeted with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," Sage greeted back, shaking her hand. "Sage Tran."

"Oh, I should think so!" the Doctor said with a dopey smile.

Sarah Jane gave him an odd look, "And you are?"

He stared at her with a grin, Sage nudged his side, jolting out of his reverie. "Hmm? Uh- Smith. John Smith."

Sarah Jane gave him another odd look, a familiar look in her eyes, "John Smith? I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name."

"Well, it's a very common name!"

Sarah Jane smiled, a remincising look on her face, "He was a very uncommon man."

"Oh?" Sage looked at her, "Past lover?"

Sarah Jane blushed, laughing, "Nothing of the sort, just good friends."

"Well, his loss then," Sage commented. "You seem like a wonderful lady."

"Well, thank you," Sarah Jane brightened at her comment, "Sage Tran, was it? Have you worked here long?"

"Oh no, just subbing for another teacher."

"And you?" Sarah Jane nodded toward the Doctor.

"No! Um, it's only my second day," the Doctor replied nervously and Sage gave him an odd look.

"Oh, you're new, then? So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum?" The Doctor still didn't tear his eyes away from her, and he was smiling at her but she didn't seem to notice.

"So many children getting ill, doesn't that strike you as odd?"

The Doctor rocked back and forth on his heels, grinning, "You don't sound like someone just doing a profile.

"Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here."

"No. Good for you," the Doctor said quietly.

She walked away to meet some of the other teachers. The Doctor smiled widely, so proud of her, "Good for you. Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith."

The bell rang, and the Doctor made no move to leave, rocking back on his heels. Sage sighed, pulling on the Doctor's arm and rolling her eyes.

"C'mon Doctor, we've each got a class to teach."

* * *

The Doctor opened a fire door and came through it into a dark corridor, followed by Rose, Mickey and Sage.

"Oh, it's weird seeing school at night. It just feels wrong." Rose shuddered, looking around cautiously.

"Oh, I know, gives me a right chill," Sage added.

"You're a teacher though," Mickey pointed out.

"I didn't sleep at school, Mickey."

They made their way down the corridor and stopped when the Doctor addressed them, "All right, team. Oh, I hate people who say 'team'. Um… gang. Um… comrades. Uh… anyway, Rose, go to the kitchen and get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all Maths teachers, go and check out the Maths department. I'm gonna look in Finch's office. Be back here in ten minutes."

The Doctor took off for the stairs, and Sage rolled her eyes.

"He didn't tell you to do anything," Rose frowned.

"He's in a bit of a mood," Sage confided with a grin. "I'll just follow him. You two good?"

They nodded, and Sage ran off with a mock salute.

Sage ran down the hallway, reaching a crossroads. Looking between her choices, she groaned before heading down the left.

Running down, she noticed sound in one of the rooms. Backtracking, she jogged back toward the room.

She peeked through the blinds, seeing an ominous green light glowing slightly from the room. She craned her head to catch a better glimpse, groaning slightly when she couldn't see anything.

Pulling out her fan, she crept up toward the door, looking right and left before sonicing it open. The door clicked open, and she took one last look around before sneaking inside, closing the door behind her.

Sage walked into the computer room, scanning the place. There was nothing out of the ordinary, nothing to suggest that Finch had anything. The computers were off, the chairs neatly pushed in, not even a keyboard out of place.

Sighing in frustration, she pulled out a chair and slumped into it. "What the fuck would a probably alien doing in a school? Why the fuck would they need a school as their cover…?"

Her gaze wandered to the open door, "I closed the door. So how did that open?"

"How indeed?"

Tensing, Sage froze.

"So Miss Tran, I think we need to have a talk."

Sage sprang out of her seat, breaking into a run to the door.

* * *

Sarah Jane stared at the closed door, and then turned slowly around. The Doctor was standing in the darkness, watching her.

"Hello, Sarah Jane," he greeted quietly with a smile.

"It's you," she whispered incredulously. "Oh… Doctor…"

A smile spread across her face as she edged towards him. "Oh, my God, it's you, it's... it's... you've regenerated."

"Half a dozen times since we last met."

"You look... incredible," she said at a loss for other words.

"So do you."

"I got old," she said self-deprecatingly. She edged around him, staring at him. "What're you doing here?"

"Well… UFO sightings, school gets record results, I couldn't resist. What about you?" He asked, a smile threatening to break on his face.

"Same."

They shared a laugh. But Sarah Jane's smile faltered and she sounded close to tears when she spoke again. "I thought you'd died. I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must've died."

"I lived," the Doctor admitted. "Everyone else died."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone died, Sarah," the Doctor's voice wavering slightly with quiet pain. Sarah Jane shook her head.

Sarah Jane whispered in disbelief, "I can't believe it's you."

The moment was broken by the sound of wailing.

"Okay! Now I can!" Sarah shared a grin with the Doctor and ran from the gym to find the source of the scream. They skidded into Rose who ran from a converging corridor, "Did you hear that? And who's she?

"Rose, Sarah Jane! Sarah Jane, Rose," Rose looked pleasantly surprised as the Doctor rapidly introduced them. They shook hands.

Sarah Jane, with a fake smile, greeted, "Hi. Nice to meet you," before turning to the Doctor, "You can tell you're getting older, your assistants are getting younger."

"Rude," Rose said, affronted. "I'm not his assistant." The Doctor scratched his ear uncomfortably.

"No? I get you, tiger."

Rose wriggled her nose in disgust, and the Doctor sped off in escape, prompting the two to follow him.

They found Mickey in one of the class rooms, surrounded by a load of vacuum-packed rats.

"Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. I tried to hold my tongue, but all of these fell out of them. You told me to investigate, so I- I started looking through some of these cupboards."

The Doctor bent down to examine a few of them, turning them around in curiosity.

"Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats," Rose exclaimed, looking a little green.

"And you decided to scream," the Doctor said in amusement.

"It took me by surprise!" Mickey defended.

"Boys, stop it," Rose interrupted, holding her palms up, "we're missing someone. Where's Sage?"

"Sage? Do you mean Miss Tran?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Yeah," Rose said, nodding toward the Doctor, "Didn't she meet up with you?"

"What?" the Doctor asked, standing up and frowning. "No, I left her with the two of you. Why would she be with me?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Rose retorted, "The two of you are always with each other! Look, bickering amongst ourselves won't get us anywhere. Call her."

"Right, right," the Doctor nodded, taking out his sonic. He pressed a few buttons and held it up, frowning.

"That's odd. She's not picking up."

"Perhaps she left early, or she wasn't able to pick up," Sarah Jane suggested, seeing the panicked looks on the other three faces.

"No, you don't understand, Sage _always_ picks up. Once the Doctor and I were dangling off a cliff, and the Doctor was on the verge of falling off, Sage was being held hostage. As a last resort, we called her, and she picked up, asking if the Doctor was okay."

Sarah Jane's brows furrowed, "Well, that does prove rather distressing."

"Just a bit," Rose retorted, biting back a harsher tone.

"Aha!" the Doctor cried in success, "I've located her."

He held up his sonic, "I hacked into her sonic's G.P.S. and got her location."

"Her sonic has a G.P.S.?" Mickey asked as Sarah Jane asked, "She has a sonic?"

"Yeah, now c'mon!" the Doctor said, running down the corridor.

The three looked at each other before running after him.

"How do you know the Doctor?" Mickey asked Sarah Jane as they slowed to a walk.

"Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor," she said proudly.

"Yeah?" Rose panted out, "Which one?"

"My first Doctor wore a velvet suit with a cape, but- Has he told you about…?" Sarah Jane made a gesture, circling her face.

"Regeneration?"

"Yeah, so my first Doctor had the suit with a cape, but then he regenerated into a man with bright blue eyes and the most ridiculous scarf I've ever seen." Rose watched as Sarah Jane sighed, a wistful expression on her face.

"All mine had was a leather jacket and the biggest ears and nose ever, and well- you've met this one."

The Doctor stopped in front of a door, quickly sonicing it open. He strode in, the three following him right on his heels.

He bent down and picked something up. His face was stony as his hand crinkled a note, eyes flashing in anger.

He pocketed the item, and Rose, Mickey and Sarah Jane shared a concerned look.

"Doctor? Are you okay? Where's Sage?" Rose asked hesitantly.

The Doctor lifted his head, eyes fixed on the ceiling, "Rose… you know how you used to think all the teachers slept in the school…? Well… they do."

"What?" Rose and the others looked up, and bat-like creatures were hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"No way!" Mickey spun on his heels and ran out of the room.

Sarah Jane and Rose quickly followed him. The Doctor went last, shutting the door behind him. At the sound of the door shutting, one of the bats woke up and screeched, its cry echoing after them.

* * *

"Doctor, Doctor," Rose called, "Doctor!"

The Doctor stopped on the steps of the school, an unreadable expression on his face. But Rose could see the clench of his jaw and how his hands were balling into fists.

Traveling with the Doctor had its perks, she noticed the little details now, not all the time, but enough so that she could read the Doctor's expressions.

"What was that?"

"What?" he asked, curt.

"You know what," she shot back, hands on her hips in an astonishingly accurate imitation of her mother.

"Look, Rose, I have to get back to S- the TARDIS. I've got to analyze that oil from the kitchen."

"I might be able to help you, there," Sarah Jane interjected. "I've got something to show you!" She grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him excitedly in the direction of the car park.

Reaching the car park, Sarah Jane opened the boot of her car. Inside was something covered with a green blanket. The Doctor pulled the blanket off to reveal K9.

The Doctor's face lit up in delight, some of the tension from his shoulders bleeding away, "K9! Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, allow me to introduce K9… Well, K9 Mark III to be precise."

Mickey glanced at Rose, an expression of awkwardness on his face as he wondered what to do. Rose had an expression of frustration and exhaustion.

"Why does he look so… disco?"

"Oi!" the Doctor cried, affronted. "Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge! What's happened to him?"

"Oh, one day, he just… nothing!" Sarah Jane explained with a gesture.

"Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?"

Mickey shook his head, and Rose stared at him, muttering, "I didn't sign up for this shit."

"Well, it's not like getting parts for a mini-metro!" Sarah Jane defended. "Besides, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone!"

"Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you? Eh?" the Doctor cooed at K9.

Mickey stared at him and Rose rolled her eyes. The Doctor stroked K9, making cooing noises. Sarah Jane threw Rose what could be described as a triumphant glance, and Rose rolled her eyes again.

"Look, no offense but could you two just stop petting for a minute? There's still something on the loose, and Sage is still missing."

"Right, let's get going then!" the Doctor grinned, if slightly strained, closing the boot.

They drove in Sarah Jane's car, Mickey and Rose sitting cramped in the back seat awkwardly listening to the Doctor and Sarah Jane reminiscing about past adventures.

When Sarah Jane had pulled into the car park, Mickey and Rose had practically scrambled out of the car.

They walked into the chip shop, and the Doctor and Sarah Jane sat down in a booth, laughing and talking while the Doctor fixed K9.

"You know," Mickey said when Rose sat down, "what's concerning is that it's nearly been an hour, and I haven't heard the Doctor mention Sage at all."

"It's weird," Rose said, taking a bite out of a chip and making a face, "the last couple of weeks have been so tense. Something happened between the two of them, but Sage hasn't been talking to me properly since."

"When'd they start acting funny?" Mickey leaned forward.

Rose leaned back, munching on a chip thoughtfully. Suddenly her eyes lit up, "It was after we met Queen Victoria! Sage came out of her room looking troubled."

"What do you think happened?"

"Oh, hey! Now we're in business!" Mickey and Rose watched as the Doctor leapt to his feet and stood in front of K9.

"Master!" the dog greeted with a tinny voice.

"He recognizes me!" the Doctor said, ecstatic.

"Affirmative!"

"Rose, give us the oil, please."

"I wouldn't touch it, though," Rose warned, "that dinner lady got all scalged."

"I'm no dinner lady." The Doctor looked up, pausing, "And I don't often say that." He dipped his finger into the oil and K9 put out a sensor for the Doctor.

"Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go."

"Oil. Ex- ex- ex- extract ana- an... analysing…"

"Listen to it, man! That's a voice!" Mickey said, grinning and delighted.

"Careful!" Sarah Jane scolded while Mickey ducked his head, sheepish. "That's my dog!"

"Confirmation of analysis: substance is Krillitane Oil," K9 informed them.

The Doctor recoiled back in shock, "They're Krillitanes."

"Is that bad?"

"Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad."

"And what are... Krillitanes?" Sarah Jane asked hesitantly.

"They're a composite race," the Doctor explained. "Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by, you've got bits, bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever... the Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry-pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognize them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks."

"What're they doing here?" Rose asked.

The Doctor looked in with horrible realization, "It's the children. They're doing something to the children. And they've got Sage!"

* * *

Sage struggled in Mr Finch's arms, wincing when he tightened his grip. She begrudgingly stopped, continuing to walk.

"Where are you taking me?"

"None of your business, Miss Tran," he led her down a corridor, the grip having tightened to bruising.

He opened a door with surprising force that Sage was sure that it would dent the wall. He pushed her into a chair, pulling out ropes.

Sage tensed, her jaw clenching in fear. Her shoulders trembled as she appraised Mr Finch. The gleam in his eyes did not bode well for her. She tensed all her muscles as he tied her around a chair, thanking her eldest sister for drilling this into her.

"Now, Miss Tran, I don't wish much harm on you-"

"Much?"

"Much." He stated flatly.

"Great!" Sage said without enthusiasm, "I've always loved pain."

"Oh?" He asked, a glint in his eye. She winced when the ropes bit into her wrists, she rotated them as far as she could so that they were straight.

"Suppose you don't know what sarcasm is- ow!" She grit her teeth and ground out, "Suppose you also don't know-"

"What don't I know, Miss Tran?" He leaned dangerously close to her face, and she pulled back uncomfortably.

"Riddle me this, Mr Finch, why would a school headmaster implement such a strict regimen for school lunches?"

"To ensure their young minds will be shaped for a better future," he answered cooly.

"Oh?" her brows raised, "a lunch fried and soaked with grease?"

Mr Finch straightened, his lips were pursed and his eyes flashed at her. "It is a programme that establishes their health is secure and taste buds entertained."

"I wanted to ask, Miss Tran, did you know how unique your physiology is?"

"What do you mean?"

"I and my staff were able to ascertain that you had an interesting amount of Vortex energy inside you and that your life expectancy has disappeared completely and that you're over nine hundred years old."

"You have a way to check life expectancy?" Sage asked, disbelieving. Her heart raced as she tried to push aside the new information, filing it away for later.

Mr Finch chuckled, a condescending look in his eyes, "When you depend on adapting to others' lives, you find a way to learn to use all their advantages."

"Right, well," Sage settled back into her bonds, testing their strength, "Mr Finch-"

"Please, since it will be your last day here, call me Brother Lassa," Mr F- _Brother Lassa_ said graciously, head bowed.

"Well, _Brother Lassa,"_ Sage stressed his name disdainfully, "I don't know what you are, but my friends will stop you from using the children from your harebrained scheme."

Brother Lassa stiffened, a caged expression on his face before he smoothed it out into a blank slate.

"Ah," Sage smirked, leaning forward as much as she could, "so you are doing something to the children."

He strode toward the door, "Have a goodnight, Miss Tran."

"What you're doing is technically kidnapping!" she called, struggling against her bonds, mostly for show.

"And what you've done tonight constitutes breaking and entering," Mr Finch stopped at the door, his hand on the handle. He turned back to face her, "Well, Miss Tran, I bid you goodnight."

He left through the door, and she called toward him, "You're not gonna leave me here overnight, are ya?"

The door closed with a click, and she chuckled, "Idiot. Didn't think to do a background check on me."

She untensed her muscles, the ropes tying her around her chair slackened around her and fell to the crook of her elbows.

Sage started to rotate her wrists back and forth until it was loose enough. She brought it up to her mouth, taking a strand of rope and pulling at it.

She felt the bonds get looser and wriggled her wrist until her left hand came free. "Success!" The ropes dangled on her right wrist as she pulled the ropes off her body and hands.

Throwing the ropes to the side, she bent in half to start to untie her feet. She toed off her shoes and pulled and tugged on her bonds, accidentally tightening them and wincing when she did.

"You know, this would be a lot easier if I had my sonic," she said, incensed.

The ropes finally loosened enough that she was able to slip her feet out of the ropes. Stepping out of the bonds and standing up, she rubbed her blood flow back into existence.

"Fuck, he tied them tight," she muttered, holding her shoes in her hand.

Feeling her hands again, she headed for the door, pausing and listening for any footsteps before gently opening the door.

Sage crept out of the room, the door clicking close quietly. She looked back and forth before her muffled feet took her to the TARDIS.

Sighing in relief, she leant against the door frame of the ship. "You would not believe the day I've just had, dear."

The ship glowed in amusement with an underlying sense of worry. "Don't worry, dear, I'm sure the Doctor, Rose and Mickey were looking for me."

She put a hand on the lock, and it clicked open. Looking around for any danger and seeing none, Sage entered the ship.

She tossed her shoes to the side, making a loud clang, and she cringed. "Sorry."

"Alright," Sage said, looking up at the ship, "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when it's morning, yeah?"

The TARDIS hummed in affirmation, and Sage started her trek to her room. She paused just outside her door, "Oh yeah, and tell the Doctor where I am. Might relieve some worry."

* * *

The Doctor's sonic beeped, and he frowned, stopping from fixing K9. Flicking it up, he read the message, eyes widening. He breathed a sigh of relief, eyes lighting up.

"Doctor?" Rose called from the booth, "Can I talk to you outside?"

The Doctor stood up, excusing himself from Sarah and K9. He walked to where Rose was impatiently waiting by the door of the restaurant, tapping her fingers on her crossed arms.

She sighed in relief, nodding her head toward the door, "C'mon."

"Rose, what did you want-" he was taken aback, alarmed at the sudden slam of the door and expression on Rose's face.

"How many of us have there been, travelling with you?" she asked, a vulnerable look in her eyes.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, if you're just gonna- gonna- if me and Sage are just another in the long run! Is Sage just another nick on your bedpost? Are you just gonna-!" Rose started to shout, harried and scared.

"Rose." The Doctor cut in with a gentle expression. His hearts clenched when Rose brought up Sage as a nick in his bedpost, Sage was more than that.

He took her hand, "Rose, I assure you I am not just going to up and leave you."

"But Sarah Jane… you were that close to her once, and now… you never even mention her. Why not?" Rose pointed out, a tremble in her voice.

"I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you-" he cut himself off with an anguished expression, looking away.

Rose softened, her stance loosening, "You really love her, don't you?"

The Doctor didn't say anything, and he started toward the door.

"What happened? Between you and Sage?"

His hand paused on the handle. For a moment, he looked like he would rather be anywhere else, and Rose was sure that he would go back inside.

Moments that felt like centuries, the Doctor turned back to face her. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? There's distance between the two of you, and you guys were so great on New Earth! It's barely been three months between then and now!"

"She had a revelation, and we had disagreements about it," the Doctor said, clipped.

"Yeah, and?" Rose asked, unimpressed. "The two of you have disagreements all the time. Just this morning you two squabbled on what the best way of saying egg is, which just so you know isn't something most couples do."

"Yes, and I still think it's with an emphasis on the second 'g', but I digress." The Doctor looked at her, "She said that we were better off friends."

"Right," Rose said, sceptical, remembering the sobs she heard from Sage's room, "and did the Easter Bunny come and give you chocolate too? C'mon, Doctor, do you really think I'm an idiot. Whatever Sage said, I'm sure that wasn't what she meant."

"She did," the Doctor gritted out reluctantly, "and I think she's right. She can spend the rest of her life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with her. I have to live on. Alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords."

There was a loud screech, and the Doctor and Rose's eyes shot up and caught Mr Finch and another Krillitane on the roof.

It screeched and swooped down towards them. They ducked, but then it just flew away.

"Was that a Krillitane?" Sarah Jane asked, who ran out in concern along with Mickey.

"But it didn't even touch us, it just flew off! What did it do that for?" Rose asked, eyes stuck on the flying Krillitane.

The Krillitane flew off into the night, screeching.

* * *

The next morning, the school bell rang and the children flocked towards the building. The Doctor, Mickey, Rose and Sarah Jane got out of Sarah Jane's car and strode towards the school.

The Doctor paused for a moment to give instructions, "Rose and Sarah, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this."

He handed his sonic screwdriver to Sarah Jane. Rose looked agitated, eyes flitting to the school every other second. "Great, can we go now?"

"Mickey, surveillance. I want you outside."

"Just stand outside?" Mickey asked, miffed.

"Here, take these, you can keep K9 company," Sarah Jane said, chucking him her car keys.

"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack," the Doctor said.

"But he's metal!"

"I didn't mean for him."

"Doctor," Rose admonished before she asked, "What're you gonna do?"

"It's time I had a word with Mr Finch."

They headed off to their respective roles, Rose and Sarah Jane in front of the Doctor. If they had seen the thunderous expression on the Doctor's face, their strides would have been much faster than it was before.

The Doctor opened the door to the swimming pool room, where Mr Finch was waiting for him on the opposite side of the water.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked, diving straight into the interrogation.

"My name is Brother Lassa. And you?" Brother Lassa asked.

"The Doctor. Since when did Krillitanes have wings?"

"It's been our form for nearly ten generations, now," Brother Lassa informed. "Our ancestors invaded Bessan. The people there had some rather lovely wings. They made a million widows in one day, just imagine."

"And now you're shaped human," the Doctor concluded.

"A personal favourite, that's all," Brother Lassa said cooly.

"And the others?"

"My brothers remain bat form," he said promptly. "What you see is a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface and the true Krillitane lies beneath." He began to walk slowly towards the same side of the pool, the Doctor following his example.

"And what of the Time Lords?" Brother Lassa asked, brows raised in question. "I always thought of you as such a pompous race. Ancient, dusty senators, so frightened of change and... chaos. And of course, they're all but extinct. Only you. The last."

"This plan of yours," the Doctor avoided the question, "what is it?"

"You don't know," Brother Lassa said, surprised.

"That's why I'm asking," the Doctor said, now facing each other now with the tension rising.

"Well, show me how clever you are. Work it out." Brother Lassa had a challenging look on his face coupled with a smug smirk. The Doctor had never wanted to punch someone as much as he did right now.

"If I don't like it… if you're hurting the children, then it will stop," the Doctor warned.

Brother Lassa looked him up and down, considering him, "Fascinating. Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, Doctor?"

"I'm so old, now," the Doctor admitted quietly. He stepped forward slightly, an unreadable expression on his face, staring Brother Lassa down. "I used to have so much mercy. You get one warning. That was it." And he turned his back on Finch and began to walk away.

"But we're not even enemies," Brother Lassa called after him, and the Doctor paused. "Soon... you will embrace us."

The Doctor turned back, and Brother Lassa continued, "The next time we meet, you will join with me. I promise you." He walked past the Doctor with a knowing smile on his face and left.

The Doctor watched him go suspiciously, brow furrowed.

* * *

Sarah Jane was crouched beneath one of the computer desks and tried to switch on the sonic screwdriver. She crawled out, hit the keyboard and stared at the sonic screwdriver. Rose was with her legs crossed on one of the chairs.

"It's not working!" Sarah Jane cried, frustrated.

"Give it to me," Rose said, taking the sonic screwdriver off Sarah Jane, rolling her eyes, and ducked underneath the desk.

"Used to work first time in my day." Sarah Jane commented.

"Well, things were much different back then," Rose mumbled from underneath. She turned the sonic screwdriver on, and it whirred and buzzed as she held it to the back of the computer.

She banged the backboard in frustration when it did nothing.

"Rose, can I give you a bit of advice?" Sarah Jane asked hesitantly.

Rose moved out of her crouch, straightening up with a huff, "I've got a feeling you're about to anyway."

"I know how intense a relationship with the Doctor can be," Sarah Jane started, emphasizing with her hands, "and I don't want you to feel I'm intruding…"

"I don't feel threatened by you if that's what you mean," Rose said.

"Right. Good," Sarah Jane nodded, "Because, I'm not interested in picking up where we left off."

"No?" Rose asked sceptically. "With the big sad eyes and the robot dog? What else were you doing last night?"

"I was just saying how hard it was adjusting to life back on Earth…" Sarah Jane protested.

Rose stood up and walked a few paces away, "The thing is… when you two met… they'd only just got rid of rationing. No wonder all that space stuff was a bit too much for ya."

Sarah Jane walked up to her, indignant, "I had no problem with space stuff. I saw things you wouldn't believe."

Rose met her gaze coldly, "Try me."

"Mummies," she shot back

"I've met ghosts."

"Robots. Lots of robots."

"Slitheen," Rose said, "in Downing Street."

"Daleks!"

Rose snorted, "Met the Emperor."

"Antimatter monsters."

"Gas masked zombies."

"Once I had a student come up to my desk, staple his hand, look me in the eye and say 'I'm going to the nurse' without saying anything else and left." Another voice piped up, and Sarah Jane and Rose jumped in surprise and turned to the entrance of the room where Sage was standing.

"So why are we swapping adventure stories?" Sage asked, looking between the two of them confusedly.

"Sage!" Rose cried, running to her and hugging her.

"Whoa!" She stumbled back slightly, patting Rose's back, "Hey, Rosie, are you okay?"

"The Doctor didn't say anything about you," she muttered into Sage's jumper, her hold on Sage tightening.

Sage rubbed Rose's back, frowning, "Well, I'm right here, Rosie, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

Rose reluctantly unraveled from Sage, handing her the sonic. "The Doctor needed us to open those computers. He needed to see the hardware inside, but neither of us could do it."

"Got it," Sage nodded.

"Pardon the intrusion, but how can you be sure that she can do this?" Sarah Jane asked, crossing her arms. "If we couldn't then how could she?"

"Tell me this, Sarah Jane," Sage asked, pointing the sonic at her lackadaisically, "did the Doctor do that thing where he stroked bits of the TARDIS?"

Sarah Jane was caught off guard. She uncrossed her arms, remembering, "Er- yes, he did."

"Right?" Rose clapped her hands as she giggled slightly, "And I'm like 'do you two want to be alone?"

Sarah Jane smiled at that, striking up another anecdote about the Doctor, and Sage smiled. The two started laughing happily, clapping and interrupting in good fun.

She ducked underneath the table, and started to sonic the covers off. She took off wires and grids, and reached some sort of mother grid that she couldn't shift.

Frowning, she tried again with a different intensity. Again, the thing wouldn't budge. Growling in frustration, she hit the box and slid out from underneath the table.

She found the Doctor standing in confusion as Sarah Jane and Rose were cracking up.

"Sage!" The Doctor's tone conveyed the clear confusion and relief he had at seeing her, "How's it going? I've been asking them, but they keep laughing at the sight of me."

"Hello, Doctor, nice to see you too," Sage said, ignoring him, "I've been good, escaping from being kidnapped was fun. I can put it on my resume now."

"Alright, alright," he rolled his eyes, crossing the room toward her.

"How are you, Sage? They didn't hurt you, did they?" the Doctor looked down at her with concerned eyes.

Sage clenched her hand, feeling the sting of her nails digging into her palm.

"I'm fine," she forced out with a smile, "like I said, I escaped and now everything's fine."

Sage didn't like the distance the Doctor had forced himself to go through.

When she had suggested that they put the relationship on hold, she hadn't meant for it to stop completely.

The Doctor had stopped coming to her, had stopped talking to her, had stopped being _him_ around her.

And she hated it, she hated it so much. She knew that it was partly her fault, she had given an ultimatum to someone who was used to having all the control.

But, she didn't want to be another victim, not again, not if she had a say in it.

So she played along with the Doctor, keeping a respectable distance, but still holding his hand, still being a solid presence beside him.

The Doctor didn't seem at all fazed by their distance, didn't even seem to notice how far he was pushing her.

And Sage was scared. She was so fucking scared that everything they had had fell apart because of this, because she was so selfish.

There was a perpetual pit in her stomach, guilt and anxiety eating away at her.

She missed their late night talks, their movie nights, their quiet moments.

But she knew that their relationship was too rushed, and that they needed a better bond first, but the Doctor just didn't seem to care.

And well, that was the crux of their problem, wasn't it?

Sage had been staring at the Doctor for some time, and the other two had quieted down, looking quizzically at Sage and the Doctor.

"Now will you tell me what you found?"

Sage rolled her eyes, "I've got most of the things broken into pieces. But I think that it's been deadlocked sealed. I can't get it to shift."

The Doctor had a contemplative look on his face, "There's gotta be something inside there then. What're they teaching those kids?"

* * *

Mr Finch walked into his office and sat behind his desk, ordering, "Close the school."

He tapped a few keys on the keyboard, and the screen flashed with the text, ' _Security Override_.' Mr Finch sat back in his chair and burped quietly into his hand.

Every exit to the school slammed shut.

One teacher brought the code up onto the computer screens. The children's heads snapped forward and they typed furiously as the code scrolled down the screen.

* * *

"You wanted the program," Sarah Jane said quietly, "there it is."

Every computer in their IT Suite was displaying the code, including the large screen at the front of the room.

The Doctor stepped forward, staring at it, "Some sort of code…."

"What's a universal code that they'd want to use?" Sage asked.

The Doctor's brows furrowed, still staring at the code, eyes wide and mouth slightly open, "No… no, they can't be…"

* * *

Kenny ran down the corridors, looking through every window and seeing the same thing, hordes of children engrossed in the computers. Terrified, he ran back in the direction he came from and down the stairs.

He tried the main doors at the front of the school, but they were sealed shut. He rattled them, and Mickey noticed him and immediately got out of the car.

Kenny yelled through the window, yelling to Mickey, "They've taken them all!"

"What?"

"They've taken all the children!"

Mickey ran back to the car and ripped the blanket off K9. He pressed random buttons frantically, "Come on, I need some help!"

He whacked K9 on the head, then looked away helplessly.

"System restarting. All primary drives functioning," K9 informed.

"You're working!" Mickey cried, surprised and relieved. "Okay, no time to explain, we need to get inside the school. Do you have like, I dunno, a lock picking device?"

"We are in a car."

"Maybe a drill attachment?"

"We are in a car," K9 repeated again.

Mickey shot him an annoyed look, "Fat lot of good, you are."

"We are in a car."

"Wait a second…" Mickey looked at his keys and the steering wheel, "we're in a car."

He shouted to Kenny, "Get back!"

* * *

"The Skasis Paradigm," the Doctor said in realization. "They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm."

"The Skasis what?" Sarah Jane asked.

"The…" the Doctor struggled for a comparison, "God-maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control."

"What, and the kids are like a giant computer?" Rose asked.

"Yes." He released Sage's hand and started to pace around.

"Much as I love kids, Doc, they don't have much potential in programming when they're so young," Sage paused, realization coming through. The oil, the 'supposed' type of food meant to 'enhance' and 'ensure' that they reach their potential.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me."

"Absolutely not!" he pointed at Sage, a grim look on his face. "Their learning power is being accelerated by the oil! That oil from the kitchens, it works as a… as a… conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer."

"But that oil's on the chips," Rose said, horrified. "I've been eating them."

"What's fifty-nine times thirty-five?" the Doctor asked, Sarah Jane and Sage staring at Rose in concern.

"Two thousand and sixty five," Rose answered promptly. The Doctor gestured with his hand and gave her a look. "Oh my God…"

"But why use children?" Sarah Jane asked. "Can't they use adults?"

"The thing with adults is," Sage started, folding her hands in a peak, "they have no imagination. They learn something one way, they have a hard time accepting anything else without proof. But children, they can accept anything and everything if you tell them to."

"Exactly, it's gotta be children," the Doctor concurred, pointing at Sage. "The God-maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code... they're using their souls."

Behind him, Brother Lassa walked into the room, and Sage stiffened, arms falling to her sides. She shifted to hide slightly behind the Doctor.

"Let the lesson begin."

The Doctor turned to face him and Brother Lassa was approaching slowly, "Think of it, Doctor, with the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it."

"Oh yeah?" the Doctor straightened intimidatingly, "The whole of creation with the face of Mr Finch. Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are."

"You act like such a radical," Mr Finch commented, "and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order. Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good."

The Doctor looked at him skeptically, "What, by someone like you? Someone who kidnapped my partner?"

Sage held back her surprise at being referred to that way, and she steeled herself against the warmth that spread through her body, chiding herself that this was not the time.

Mr Finch's eyes flickered to Sage before they went back to the Doctor, "No… someone like you."

The Doctor stayed silent, taken aback by the answer, and Mr Finch took that as a signal to continue, "The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God. At my side. Imagine what you could do, think of the civilizations you could save. Pergamon, Assunta… your own people, Doctor. Standing tall. The Time Lords… reborn."

He looked at the Doctor, a sneer in his eyes masked by his charismatic words and smile. The Doctor still stayed quiet, staring into Mr Finch's eyes and not looking away.

"Doctor, don't listen to him." Sarah Jane warned with little progress.

Mr Finch turned to the three women, "And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young… fresh… never wither, never age… never lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us."

"Oh, that was a shallow attempt at persuasion," Sage muttered to the Doctor. "Life is special because it ends, puts more meaning into everything we do. If we just have continuous life, then we don't progress, we don't learn, we stay stagnant in one place."

The Doctor didn't seem to hear her and had a faraway look in his eyes, the temptation so great, "I could save everyone…"

"Yes," Mr Finch said persuasively, shooting Sage a triumphant look. She rolled her eyes before walking over to Sarah Jane.

She pushed her forward slightly, "Go on, Sarah, knock him out of it. If anyone can do it, you can."

The Doctor whispered, "I could stop the war…." A small smile graced Finch's lips as he felt as if he won.

Sarah Jane looked back at Sage nervously, who nodded encouragingly at her, and desperately said, "No. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship… everything has its time. And everything ends."

Her impromptu monologue got stronger with every word she spoke, and Sarah Jane straightened, looking defiantly at Mr Finch.

The Doctor stared for a few more seconds before Sarah Jane's words seemed to strengthen his resolve. He grit his teeth, picked up a chair and hurled it through the screen displaying the code, smashing it.

"Out!"

* * *

Kenny and Mickey met the Doctor, Sage, Rose and Sarah Jane at the bottom of the stairs.

"What is going on?" Mickey asked just as the three Krillitanes half flew, half crawled their way along the corridor to them.

The Doctor and the others turned on their heels and ran in the opposite direction. The Krillitanes separated at the end of the corridor, and only one pursued them.

They ran into the canteen hall and tried the doors on the other side, but they were locked. The Doctor reached inside his coat for the sonic screwdriver, just as Mr Finch burst through the doors followed by several of the Krillitanes.

"Are they my teachers?" Kenny asked panting and horrified.

The Doctor glanced at Kenny, "Yeah. Sorry."

Mr Finch said to his brothers, "Leave the Doctor and his… mate alive. As for the others… you can feast."

The Krillitanes swooped down on them. The Doctor tried to beat them off with a chair, and Sage threw a chair at them. The others screamed and tried to duck out of the way, when suddenly, one of the Krillitanes was hit with a beam of red light and fell to the floor, dead.

K9 had come to the rescue, and Mr Finch roared with rage.

"K9!" Sarah Jane cried in surprise.

"Suggest you engage running mode, mistress," he suggested.

"Come on!" The Doctor and the others ran, and K9 shot at the Krillitanes again and again.

"K9, hold them back!" the Doctor shouted.

"Affirmative, master. Maximum defense mode!"

The Doctor reached a door, he ushered the others through it, "Come on!"

He slammed it shut behind them and locked it with his sonic screwdriver. Sage slid down the door, panting in exertion.

"It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil!" the Doctor said suddenly, his eyes lighting up in realization. "That's it! They've changed the physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?"

"Barrels of it." Rose said and they jumped as the Krillitanes started to pound on the locked door, their claws ripping holes in it.

Sage jumped away from her position, nearly getting nicked by one of the claws.

"Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey…" the Doctor said before Mickey cut in.

"What now, hold the coats?" he bit out.

"Get all the children unplugged and out of the school. Now then, bats, bats, bats, how do we fight bats?"

"Are you fu-?" Sage started but glanced over to Kenny before censoring herself, "freaking kidding me?"

"What-?"

"I think she means this," Kenny strode over to a fire alarm, broke the glass with his elbow and set it off. The Krillitanes immediately winced and quailed at the shrill sound.

"Thank you, Kenny," Sage beamed at him before saying, "I'm gonna help Mickey get the kids out."

"Sage-" the Doctor started and Sage looked at him. He had a conflicted look on his face and she tilted her head in concern.

"Just- just take this," he dug in his pocket and tossed her a fan.

Sage fumbled and almost dropped it before she caught herself, "My fan! Thanks, Doc! Catch you later."

She pressed a quick kiss on his cheek before running out of the door after Mickey.

The Doctor grinned and flung open the door, the Krillitanes in too much distress to hurt them. He and the others quickly run past.

Finch, gritting his teeth, punched through a wall and ripped out a bundle of wires, cutting off the alarm, "After them."

Mickey and Sage burst into one of the I.T. suites, and Mickey quickly took charge, "Okay, listen everyone, we've gotta get out of here." No one took a blind bit of notice of him. The children were all "plugged into" the computers.

Bewildered, Mickey stared at a monitor, then waved his hand in front of a girl's face which elicited no response whatsoever.

"Sage, what d'ya reckon is up with this?" Mickey asked.

"I think," Sage said slowly, staring at the kids grimly, "that the Krillitanes have already started their plan."

Sage looked around and spotted the head computer, and Mickey followed her gaze.

Mickey went toward the head computer trying to stop the code, without much luck.

He banged the side, "Gah! I can't figure out what's wrong!"

Sage placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it in comfort, "It's fine, Micks, just take your time."

"Thanks, Sage," he smiled at her before his gaze noticed the protective casing covering the wires, winding around the walls of the room.

His eyes followed it and realized that all the cables lead into one plug socket.

Sage, concerned, followed his line of sight and a huge grin threatened to break out.

"Go for it, Micks, you're the one who found it," Sage grinned.

He returned her grin and he pulled it out. All the computers died, and the socket exploded with bright sparks.

"Everyone get out, now!" Mickey and Sage yelled together.

The trance broken, the children immediately scrambled to their feet and moved towards the door.

"Come on, move!" Mickey yelled, ushering them out with Sage. "Let's go, let's go!"

As the last of the children ran out, Mickey and Sage caught up with the crowd of children running out of the school.

"Come on, guys!" They ushered the last of the children quickly, "Let's go, let's go!"

As the last child ran out, so did Mickey and Sage, meeting up with the other three and the school exploded.

The children assembled outside all burst into cheer and applause, Rose and Mickey joined in, hugging each other and grinning maniacally.

The Doctor, Sage and Sarah Jane stood separate from the merriment. Sarah Jane looked distraught.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said quietly.

Sarah Jane reassured too quickly, "It's all right. He was just a… daft metal dog. Fine, really."

Sage put a comforting arm around Sarah Jane, and she burst into tears. The Doctor held her hand tightly in comfort.

* * *

Sarah Jane walked up to the TARDIS. The Doctor stepped outside the doors and faced her.

"Cuppa tea?" He stepped aside to let Sarah Jane walk through the doors.

She took in the interior, wide-eyed. The Doctor followed her through and shut the door behind her.

She turned to him, "You've redecorated!"

"Do you like it?" he asked, voice hiding his anxiety.

Sarah Jane looked around, "Oh, I- I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but uh… yeah. It'll do!"

"Really?" Sage asked from the jumpseat, and Sarah Jane looked over to her.

She was lounging on the chair, Rose next to her, with a bored expression on her face, "It's sorta… grunge, don't ya think?"

"Oi!" the Doctor squawked, offended. Sage stuck out her tongue at him.

Rose swatted her playfully, "Behave, and I love it."

"Relax, she knows I'm just playing, right?"

The TARDIS lights dimmed slightly, and Sage rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you," Sarah Jane smiled at Rose, "what's forty seven times three hundred and sixty nine?"

"No idea," Rose shrugged. "It's gone now, the oil's faded."

"But you're still clever. More than a match for him."

Rose smiled, "You and me both."

Sarah Jane nodded, and Rose looked to the Doctor who was fiddling with the computer, prompting him to say something.

"Doctor…?"

The Doctor looked up, "Um... we're about to head off, but... you could come with us."

Rose looked at her, smiling expectantly. Sarah Jane looked from happy face to happy face.

There was an empty pit in her stomach, and Sarah Jane thought that maybe that she could join them, that it would be alright.

But then she caught Sage's eyes, there was no malice or resentment in them, just genuine curiosity, and she remembered how furious the Doctor was when she was missing.

She remembered how Sage had pushed her to talk to the Doctor, get him to listen to reason.

She remembered the kiss on the Doctor's cheek and how he didn't say anything other than a nod and smile.

She remembered the hug and hand holding, how much more affectionate he had gotten over the years.

The Doctor had moved on, and while there was still past feelings, it was time for her to move on too.

And it hurt, but Sarah Jane knew that she shouldn't have her world revolve around the Doctor. He'd shown her immeasurable worlds and places, and he'd always have a place in her heart… but it was time for her to move on.

Sarah Jane coughed before saying softly, "No… I can't do this anymore."

The Doctor and Rose's smiles faded slightly, and she noticed how Sage's expression had shifted to understanding.

"Besides," Sarah Jane smiled and continued enthusiastically, "I've got a much bigger adventure ahead! Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own."

Sage grinned, "That's wonderful, Sarah Jane!"

"Can I come?" Mickey asked and Sarah Jane looked surprised. Rose, however, knew exactly what he meant and looked pleased.

Mickey was quick to deny Sarah Jane, "No, not with you, I mean… with you."

He gestured to the Doctor, "Cause I'm not the tin dog. And I wanna see what's out there."

"Oh, go on, Doctor," Sarah Jane said with a smile and wave, "Sarah Jane Smith, Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board!"

"Okay then, I could do with a laugh," the Doctor said with a reluctant tone and Rose rolled her eyes.

Mickey laughed in delight before asking hesitantly, "Rose, is that okay?"

"It's great!" she smiled widely at him and went for a hug. "Why not?"

"Well, I'd better go. She motioned for Sage and took her aside. The Doctor returned his attention to the computer while Rose took Mickey on a tour of the TARDIS.

"What's up, Sarah Jane?" Sage asked, leaning her hip against the TARDIS railing.

"I just wanted to ask…" she started, "are you and the Doctor…?"

Sage stared at her uncomprehendingly before her eyes lit up, "Are you asking if the Doc and I are together?"

"Well for lack of better phrasing…."

Sarah Jane left the sentence hanging, prompting Sage to fill in the gaps.

"Well," she blew out a sigh, "you could say that we are exclusive."

Sage didn't elaborate, casting her gaze to the side.

Sarah Jane had a sympathetic look on her face, and she set a warm hand on Sage's shoulder.

"If I can offer you a piece of advice? Some things are worth breaking your heart over."

"Even over a mad man with a box?" Sage asked with a sad smile.

Sarah Jane huffed a laugh, "Even over a mad man with a box."

She made to leave, but Sage caught her, "Sarah Jane… he- he still loves you, just so you know. Even if it doesn't seem like it."

Sarah Jane smiled sadly at her, her eyes warm and understanding, "He might, but it's not the same anymore. He's moved on, and it's about time I did too."

She started, but Sage pulled her back and hugged her tightly, whispering, "Call me, okay, if it ever gets too much."

Sage released her, and Sarah Jane gave her hand a small squeeze before heading toward the door.

The Doctor held open the doors for Sarah Jane, who stepped out of the TARDIS for the last time.

The Doctor followed her, and Sage tugged the Doctor down, whispering, "Give her a proper goodbye this time Doctor, she deserves it."

The Doctor nodded solemnly, and they stood outside for their final goodbyes.

* * *

Sage fiddled with her fingers nervously, wondering what to do.

Should she go talk to the Doctor? That was something that needed to be done after three months of tense silence, she could tell that he was getting tired of this as well, if his hug today was any indication.

And what Brother Lassa had told her today was concerning. She also knew for a fact that she wasn't nine hundred years old, she was barely thirty.

On the other hand, Rose's vindication toward Sarah Jane, though now more subdued, was the harshest she'd seen Rose toward anyone in a long time.

The Doctor had taken her aside to explain that Rose had asked if he would leave her alone, if she was just another person in the long run. He had asked if she could reassure her that that wouldn't happen, as he felt that he didn't help as much as he could have.

Not to mention that the undercurrent of jealousy wasn't hard to miss when Sage had walked in on their adventure contest.

She didn't understand why Rose had felt so threatened. There was no else like her, there was no need for such jealousy.

Sage sighed, raking a hand through her hair, "What do I do?"

The TARDIS chimed, and Sage's eyes lit up, "That's brilliant! When Rose and I are done, can you tell him to meet me in lounge five?"

There was a hum of agreement and then another in question.

"Lounge five's just comfier," she shrugged, "Don't ask me why. I just like it more than the others."

The ship made a noise akin to a long suffering sigh, and Sage rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't be like that, you know I love all of you. Now will you please tell the Doctor after me and Rose are done?"

The TARDIS reluctantly agreed and Sage grinned, "Fantastic, and Rose is in her room right?"

Sage tilted her head, "Alright, see you on the other side."

She set out and walked toward where she remembered Rose's room was last.

Reaching a door, she knocked twice on the sleek wood.

"Knock, knock," she called gently.

There was a muffled shuffle, and the door quietly clicked open and Rose's face appeared.

"Sage? What's up?" Rose asked nervously, a too broad smile on her face.

"Just wanted to ask if you were okay," Sage said, leaning slightly to the side. She crossed her arms in concern, the smile on Rose's face so frail.

"Yeah! 'Course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

Rose shifted, maneuvering to hide most of herself behind her door.

"Dunno, how about the fact that you and Sarah Jane had an argument over adventures with the Doctor? Or that you barreled into me like it was the last time you'd ever see me? Or that-"

"Alright, alright!" Rose cut her off with a shake of her head.

She screwed her eyes shut, locking her jaw and clenching her fists, "I haven't- I haven't been- I'm not-"

"Rose, you don't have to specify," Sage said gently. "Here why don't we go into your room, 'kay?"

Rose nodded jerkingly, stepping aside to let Sage inside.

She glanced around the room, amused a the lack of pink.

The pale blue and white made for a calming atmosphere, something she assumed Rose wanted.

"No pink?" Sage teased once Rose had closed the door.

"God, no," she groaned, embarrassed. "I painted my room like that when I was five, and God it's so much."

Sage chuckled, "Well, I love what you've done to the place."

She sat down on the desk chair, looking expectantly at Rose, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Sage swept a hand toward Rose's bed, "Take a seat."

Rose hesitantly sat down at the edge of her bed, hugging a pillow to her chest.

"I don't know what you want me to say," she muttered into the pillow.

Sage frowned, "Nothing if you don't feel like it, sometimes talking isn't the best method. Do you want to talk to me or did you just want to watch a movie?"

Rose blew out a frustrated sigh, a strand of hair flying up and down. She shrugged, not making eye contact with her.

Sage's frown deepened, and she made her way over to Rose and pried the pillow out of her hands.

Kneeling down in front of her, she said with a soft smiling, "Hey there."

Rose's eyes were red and puffy, and she blinked rapidly, holding back her tears.

Her hands clenched and unclenched uselessly on her lap, and she hung her head, not wanting Sage to see anymore.

Sage sighed, and tilted Rose's head up gently, "Come here, dearheart."

She opened up her arms, and Rose pitched forward into Sage's embrace.

Murmuring whispers of reassurances and rubbing her back, Sage kept rose in her warm embrace for an indeterminate amount of time.

When her knees started to ache and Rose's sobs subsided into sniffles, she untangled herself from Rose.

"Better?" she asked kindly.

Rose silently nodded, scrubbing her tears away.

Sage rifled in her pockets before pulling out a pack of tissues, "Here," she handed them to her.

Rose took it gingerly, not feeling like talking. She mechanically wiped away her tears, and blew her nose, throwing the used tissues into a bin by her bed.

Sage gathered her up in her arms, awkwardly positioning Rose into an embrace, Rose's back to Sage's chest.

Sage laid back against the headboard, and Rose settled back into Sage, a content sigh leaving her lips.

"Can you tell me what prompted this?" Sage whispered and Rose sighed a full body sigh.

Rose muttered something Sage couldn't make out.

Sage pursed her lips, knowing that Rose wouldn't say anything for some time.

"Did you know that my youngest brother, Matthew, once walked into a lamppost?"

Rose made an inquisitive noise, and Sage grinned.

"Yeah! He and I were walking down the sidewalk, and he was arguing about something, right? But apparently, he wasn't looking where he was going and rammed his face right into the metal. Not missing a beat, he got up and continued his argument."

Sage stared up at the ceiling with a wistful smile, "He won that argument too."

Sage felt Rose slowly relax, and Sage continued with story after story until her throat felt sore from all her talking.

As she finished another story, she paused, breathing heavily.

Rose shifted, and just as Sage went to start another story Rose spoke.

"I'm scared, Sage," Rose's voice was barely audible, a whisper per of her usual, boisterous tone. She sat up, scooting away from Sage.

Sage leaned forward, and her back started to ache but Rose was more important. She had never seen Rose so vulnerable, so young as she was now. Even when she had cried over Pete, she was closed off, suppressing it.

Now, Sage could see the tears streaks staining her cheeks, the raw, torn expression on her face. Rose had hugged her legs to her chest, her face buried in her knees and hair hanging like a curtain around her.

"What are you scared about?" Sage pitched her tone softer and quieter akin to talking in a library. She desperately wanted to lean forward and hug her close to her chest, to keep her close and safe with her, but she refrained.

Sage knew that she needed time to put her jumbled thoughts into words, to say the right thing.

"Sarah Jane today…" Rose started, and she lifted her head, a frustrated expression on her face, "it's just a look into my future, isn't it?"

"What do you me-?"

"I mean that she was close with the Doctor, almost to the point of lovers, but he just upped and dumped her. Who's to say that he won't dump me? Who's to say that he'll just forget about me?"

Rose's voice rose with every question and her chest started to heave with anger. But Sage noticed the wobble of her words, the pain in her voice and the expression on her face.

"Rose, I don't think that that's what you're really worried about," Sage said gently. "What do you really mean?"

Sage stared meaningfully at Rose, and watched as she deflated.

Rose nodded minutely, a pitiful expression on her face. "I just- I just feel scared that I'll be alone, that everything I do is for nothing."

"Well," Sage hummed thoughtfully, "I can tell you that everything you've done isn't for nothing. I mean you've saved Charles Dickens, didn't you? You gave Adam, the Doctor and a bunch of people the benefit of the doubt, your compassion shining through. You took command when a werewolf was on the verge of eating us. You comforted Flora, climbed a rope to save a little boy and comforted your father in his dying moments."

"Well, yeah," Rose said disheartenedly, "but anyone would've done those things."

"You'd be surprised," Sage muttered. She shook her head, and took Rose's hand, urging her to look Sage in the face.

"Rose," Sage paused, struggling to find the right word. "I can't tell you that I'll never leave you. That's, quite frankly, impossible, but that feeling of helplessness? That is okay to feel, just know that you have me by your side."

"Yeah, but one day we're gonna go our separate ways," Rose said spitefully, jerking her hand away. "And then everything that I've done is moot. Like Sarah Jane and the Doctor."

"Remember when I told you experiences shape people? The Doctor is an experience, right?"

Rose nodded, hesitant, unsure where Sage was heading with this.

"Life with him is an experience, and every person we meet through him gets a small experience of that too," Sage said, "everywhere we went, every person we met, they _know_ you, they may not know you personally, but they know you."

Sage looked away, biting the bottom of her lip, contemplating.

She looked right into Rose's eyes and said, "One- one of my friends told me once that "Even if you don't change the world, you change the individual", and yeah, we save space and time and mostly don't get credit, but there are people out there who are safe because of _you,_ who remember how their life was saved by _you._ Not the Doctor, not me, but _you._ And I think that's pretty fantastic."

Rose smiled shyly and ducked her head, "Tha- thanks, Sage."

Sage smiled and reached out to ruffle Rose's hair, much to her protests, "No problem, Rosie, you never need to ask. If you ever need me, I'm just a knock away. Don't ever let it get that bad again."

Rose nodded in agreement, "You got it, Sage."

Sage gave her another smile, and slid off the bed, stretching out her legs. "Well, I'm gonna go, okay? One last thing though, you are okay with Mickey being here, right?"

Rose nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! I finally have someone else to hang out with because, no offense, but I can't stand being the third wheel around you two."

Sage rolled her eyes even as her heart constricted in slight pain, "Yeah, yeah, good night, Rose."

"Night, Sage."

And Sage walked out of Rose's room. She passed by another door with Mickey's name on it, hesitating only slightly, she knocked on the door.

There was a muffled shout, and Sage took that as her cue to enter. Mickey's room had a calming green tint to the world, a bed pushed to the side and clothes already strewn everywhere in chaos.

"Settling in?" Sage asked in amusement, leaning on the door frame with crossed arms.

Mickey shot his head up from his bed with a gleeful expression, "Hey, Sage! And yeah, the TARDIS is amazing!"

"I've always said she was amazing," Sage said fondly.

Mickey nodded, "Yeah, did you need anything?"

She shook her head, "Nah, just wanted to check in, make sure you were alright here."

"Well, I'm alright here, if you didn't need anything else…?" Mickey asked.

"I'm good, take care and goodnight, Micks."

Mickey waved her goodnight, and she left with a smile. She headed for lounge five with a spring in her step.

Turning left to where she remembered where the lounge was, she frowned when she came to a door she wasn't familiar with.

Sage turned around, and traced her steps, going back to where she started. She ended up back in front of the same door again.

Huffing, she eyed the ceiling before trying once more. Again, she reached the same door.

"What is up with you?" Sage asked the TARDIS. "This isn't the room I wanted, you know that, I wanted lounge five. I don't even know what room this is."

The TARDIS chirped at her, "Well I don't want to know what that room is, I wanted to talk to the Doctor."

The TARDIS chimed again, more insistently this time and Sage sighed in defeat.

She opened the door, and saw immediately the Doctor lying there, asleep, tossing back and forth and whimpering.

She rushed forward in concern, kneeling next to his bed. Sage grabbed his hand, and he settled slightly, with a quiet whimper.

His forehead was still creased in fear and worry, but his whimpering stopped in favour for mouthing words. She gently smoothed out his brow, and stroked his hair in comfort, making out the words, ' _I'm sorry'_ repeated multiple times.

He subsided with a quiet sigh of contentment, and Sage leaned back on her knees.

She sighed internally, looking up at the ceiling.

' _You knew, didn't you?'_ Sage thought to the TARDIS, ' _That was why you put up such a big fight about me and telling the Doctor.'_

The TARDIS hummed quietly in agreement, and Sage nodded, resigned. She'd talk to him later.

She made to move away, but the Doctor's grip tightened when she tried to release it. Sage sighed again for what seemed like the fiftieth time tonight.

Sage settled down for a long night.

* * *

 **Hello, hello, hello!**

 **It's been 'round two weeks, eh? Sorry, everyone, I've just been feeling unmotivated to continue writing this story, and feeling like everything that I've written was horrible. I did, however, finish it, and boy, is this long. The quote Sage says is from Dan Howell, one of my favourite people in the world, and it really spoke to me. I've also written another D.W. story that tackles the cliche of jumping around the Doctor's timeline. If you guys want, you can check it out if you click my profile. Its title is The Balance of Love and Time. It is another OC/Doctor, just so you know.** **All mistakes are mine, and please leave a comment down below! Thank you for reading, and I will see _you_ in the next chapter.**

 **Goodbye, bye, bye!**


	16. The Girl in the Fireplace

The Doctor woke up to a lax grip on his hand. He groaned, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.

He checked his internal clock. _Three hours, that was better than last time,_ he internally mused, ruffling his hair.

The Doctor stopped short, finally taking notice of the figure slumbering on the ground.

His hearts sped up at the sight, thoughts turning confused.

Sage was curled up on the ground next to his bed. Her arm was lying limply on the edge, and her hair was fanned in front of her face.

The Doctor frowned. She couldn't be comfortable in that position, curled up to to the point that her muscles seemed to be tense enough to snap.

"Come to think of it, why is she in my room in the first place?" he pondered quietly out loud, tilting his head at her figure.

He voiced his question out in the open, expecting an answer from the TARDIS.

The TARDIS was suspiciously silent, and he narrowed his eyes at the ceiling.

There was a groan, and the Doctor's focus switched to Sage, hearts beating furiously at being caught staring.

She uncurled slightly, stretching her legs out before curling back onto her side, fully on the floor.

The Doctor let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He relaxed his muscles, carefully crawling out of bed without disturbing Sage's rest.

He stood before his bed and Sage, contemplating what to do.

Sage murmured something he couldn't make out, and he sighed.

Carefully, he lifted Sage into his arms, pausing every so often when she shifted.

He laid her onto his bed, laying a blanket on her. Tucking her in and slipping off her glasses, he smoothed out the worry lines, soothing her into a deeper sleep.

She was beautiful, not conventionally beautiful, but there was something charming seeing her mouth slightly open as she puffed out little breaths of air. Her body was curled up defensively, but her hair was neater when he put her into bed.

There were no creases of the stress or worry that seemed to permanently mar her face, and faint freckles dotted her face, a beauty mark by the corner of her right eye.

The Doctor felt a dull pain throb through him at the possible thought of him being the centre of her problems, but he shook it off.

Her hair, impossibly straight and long, was knotted and coming off as slightly wavy hair, but he knew that if she washed and brushed it, it would be the straight, long hair she always had.

A knowing smile was spread across her face, as if she was in on a joke he wasn't, and he desperately wanted to know what was the reason for that smile or who put that smile on her face.

The Doctor straightened with a sigh, and his hearts clenched when she seemed to reach out for him as he moved away.

"Just this time," he muttered with a shake of his head. "Then we'll go back to before. It was better before."

He frowned when Sage let out something similar to a whimper, automatically reaching forward to ease her but stopped short.

The Doctor had to physically restrain himself at the thought of staying with Sage, throwing all his precautions to the wind and dropped his hand to his side.

He shook his head, muttering to himself as a reminder, "I can't. I let it go too far again. I can't do this, not to her. She means too much to me."

Unbridled memories came back to the surface, and the Doctor clenched his jaw, digging his short fingernails into his thigh.

He shook his head again, as if the act would help him from remembering the bad times.

The Doctor walked away, stopping at the door and looking back one more time before leaving with heavy hearts.

* * *

Sage blinked her eyes open, a bright light momentarily blinding her. She shielded her eyes, blinking furiously to adjust to the sudden change.

She groaned, sitting up and blindly reached for her glasses, coming up empty.

Frowning, she sat up more fully, blurry vision trying to make out her surroundings.

She threw the blanket off of her, swinging out of bed and blindly walked to the probable outline of her glasses.

She stumbled and picked up the glasses, automatically sliding them on. Sage frowned when the blurriness of the world didn't clear.

She took them off, frowning and inspecting the glasses.

They weren't hers, she saw upon closer inspection. The lenses were too rectangular and small. She squinted, looking around and spotting her real glasses.

She set down the other pair and put on her own.

The whole world cleared up, and she blinked slightly before readjusting.

"This," she said slowly as she looked around the room she was in, "is not my room."

Sage furrowed her brows as she tried to remember what had happened last night. Her mouth fell open with a small 'o' when she realized that she had fell asleep in in the Doctor's room.

"Well, if he didn't see me as clingy before, he does now," she muttered with a shake of her head.

She stretched slightly before leaving to her own room to freshen up.

* * *

The Doctor emerged from the TARDIS, closely followed by Sage, Rose and Mickey. All four proceeded to look around a dark, apparently disused room of the spaceship.

"It's a spaceship!" Mickey seemed to vibrate with his excitement, "Brilliant, I got a spaceship on my first go!"

"Looks kind of abandoned…" Rose looked back to Sage who was straggling behind, "Anyone on board?"

"Nah, nothing here. Well! Nothing dangerous. Well, not that dangerous," he paused, rethinking his words when Sage let out a snort. "You know what, I'll just have a quick scan… in case there's anything dangerous."

Rose rolled her eyes at the two's antics. They still seemed to be fighting or at least distant with each other, but they were acting as if there wasn't a palpable tension in the air.

She wandered over to Mickey as the Doctor walked over to a control panel in the centre of the room and tapped some buttons.

"How're you holding up?" Rose asked Mickey.

He grinned giddly, "This is awesome! Is this how you felt when you went with him? Because I can see why you left."

Rose chuckled, "Yeah, it's the adrenaline kicking in. Everything is new and different, though you're handling it better than I did."

"Is this what life is like for you?" Mickey asked, watching as the Doctor accidentally burnt himself. He frowned when Sage rolled her eyes but resignedly helped him soothe the burn.

Rose followed his line of sight and frowned too, "Actually it's been better. She and the Doctor were more friendly and _friendly_." She emphasized the meaning, and Mickey nodded with an expression of understanding.

"But they're tense again, and it wasn't as bad as it was when he was you know- the him from before."

"Maybe they had a misunderstanding?" Mickey tried with a shrug, and Rose rolled her eyes.

"They don't _get_ misunderstandings, come on, Micks," Rose said. "No, something- something big happened, but I just don't know the cause."

Mickey opened his mouth, but then a loud whir interrupted them. The two looked up, and saw the roof gradually opening into a window which showed a spectacular view of the stars outside.

"We'll finish later," Rose said and went to go after Sage and the Doctor but stopped short. "And um- Mickey? I've missed this, these easy talks."

Mickey gave her a half-smile, but there was no heart skip at her admission, a sign to himself that he was moving on, "Yeah, me too."

She grinned, starting to walk over to the other two, "Movie night after this?"

"Hell yeah," Mickey agreed, following. "We've got to finally finish _Die Hard_."

"Only if we can watch _The Breakfast Club_ after."

He rolled his eyes, knocking shoulders with her as they reached the Doctor.

"Fifty-first century. Diagmar Cluster, you're a long way from home, Mickey!" He said when they caught up. "Two and a half galaxies!"

Mickey moved to a porthole, gazing out in awe. Rose walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders, smiling, as the Doctor rummaged around the control panel, picking up bits and pieces of presumably broken technology and looking unimpressed.

"Dear me, had some cowboys in here! Got a ton of repair work going on."

Sage looked over his shoulder, raising up on her toes to see. Wires and wires were pulled out with bits and pieces surrounding it.

"If they're repairing, wouldn't there be people here doing that?"

The Doctor considered that, saying unconvincingly, "Maybe they're at a port?"

Sage made a disbelieving noise as the Doctor noticed something else, "Never mind, look at that! All the warp engines are going... full capacity! There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe... and we're not moving. So where's all that power going?"

"Any life?"

"Yeah, where'd the crew go?" Rose piped up.

"There's no life readings on board," the Doctor said after tweaking some knobs.

"Well, we're in deep space; they didn't just nip out for a quick smoke," Rose said flippantly.

"Nope, checked all the smoking pods," the Doctor said, taking her seriously.

Sage hid a grin, sharing a look with Mickey and a nod of her head toward the Doctor as if saying, ' _can you believe him?'_

Mickey smiled, shaking his head, clapping a hand on her shoulder in solidarity and friendship.

Sage shook her head ruefully, as the Doctor looked around with confusion, taking a sniff, "Can you smell that?"

"Yeah," Rose said slowly as the smell registered, "someone's cooking."

"Sunday roast, definitely."

"Did they just leave their food burning in the kitchen?" Sage asked sceptically. "That doesn't seem right."

The Doctor shrugged, unable to answer yet before pressing another button. A door opened behind them, and they walked through and saw part of the wall and floor with decor, as well as a familiar looking lit fireplace.

"Whoa! That's an eighteenth century style fireplace!" Sage exclaimed, rushing toward it and crouching to the side with the designs.

"Oh my god, it's French!" She marveled at it, reaching out to lightly hover over the design, missing the Doctor's fond smile.

"Not even a reproduction," the Doctor commented, mimicking her crouch directly in front of the fireplace. "This actually is an eighteenth century French fireplace. Double-sided, there's another room through there."

"Holy shit, it's real?" Sage asked in awe, stars in her eyes. She leaned back on her haunches, fully taking in the fireplace.

She noticed a tiny name inscribed into the design, ' _Madame de Pompadour,'_ she read quietly, ' _I wonder why that's there.'_

"But what's it doing on a spaceship?" Rose asked, looking out a port. Mickey followed her example. "The outer hull of the ship is outside. How can there be another room?"

The Doctor leaned forward, looking through the fire into the other room. A young girl with long blonde hair, dressed in a nightgown, was looking back at him.

Sage tried to see, but the Doctor covered her with his back.

"Hello!" he greeted enthusiastically.

"Hello…" the girl responded cautiously.

"What's your name?" he asked softly with a gentle tone.

"Reinette."

Sage frowned at the name, something about it nagging at her memory.

"Reinette, that's a lovely name," the Doctor said encouragingly. "Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?"

"In my bedroom," she replied, slightly suspiciously."

"And where's your bedroom? Where do you live, Reinette?"

"Paris, of course!" She had a disbelieving tone, as if she couldn't understand why he assumed they were anything else.

He gave her a charming grin, "Paris, right!"

"Sir, what are you doing in my fireplace?"

"Oh, it's just a routine…" the Doctor floundered for an excuse, caught off guard by the question, "fire check. Can you tell me what year it is?"

"Of course I can!" she responded, indignant. "Seventeen hundred and twenty seven."

"Right, lovely!" the Doctor nodded comically, head bobbing up and down. "One of my favourites… August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Nice night!"

"Goodnight Sir."

The Doctor stood, helping Sage up and looking thoughtful.

"You said this was the fifty-first century," Mickey said accusingly and confused.

"I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink." He spouted off quickly while the other three looked at him confused.

"Isn't that just a portal?" Sage asked slowly, separating the words and putting them into something that made sense.

"It's a portal," he confirmed.

"That's a portal?"

"And on the other side of that portal is seventeen twenty-seven?" Rose asked flatly.

The Doctor nodded, "Well, she was speaking French. Right period French, too."

Rose started to explain how the TARDIS's translator worked to Mickey as the Doctor looked back at the fireplace before walking across the room, taking his coat off and throwing it onto Sage.

The coat hit her and draped over her body. She cried out indignantly, "I'm not a fucking coat rack!"

"Sorry," he said not sounding very sorry at all.

She grumbled, pulling the coat off of her just in time to hear the Doctor cry, "Gotcha!"

The Doctor kneed the side of the fireplace and that section of the wall begins to rotate, taking the Doctor with it.

"Doctor!" Rose and Mickey cried.

"Fucking curious asshole," Sage cursed fondly. She tried on the Doctor's jacket, the length of it pooling around her feet.

"What do you think?" she asked the other two, walking to their side and ignoring that the Doctor had disappeared.

"It's a bit too big," Rose said uncertainly, not sure what else to say.

"Ah well," Sage threw off the jacket, landing it in the corner, "not my style either."

"Well, what do we do? The Doctor's gone," Mickey asked, waving a hand at the back of the fireplace.

"We wait five minutes," Sage shrugged, unconcerned. "If he's not back by then, we'll just go and explore."

As if waiting for his cue, the fireplace started turning again, something falling out of it. The Doctor ran out seconds later, grabbing a gun-like object from the wall and using it to spray ice at the droid. It convulsed in a last, vain attempt to free itself before freezing completely.

"Ice gun!" Mickey complimented gleefully.

"Fire extinguisher," the Doctor corrected, calmly tossing the extinguisher to Rose, fumbling and barely catching it.

Rose tilted her head at the droid, coming a few feet closer, "What is that thing?"

"Repair droid," the Doctor answered, examining the droid further.

"And it's dressed like that because…?" Mickey asked.

"Field trip to France, some kind of basic camouflage protocol; nice needlework! Shame about the face."

He patted the side of its face as if it was a pet. Walking around it, he examined the droid before stopping and pulling off its wig.

It revealed an ornate clockwork mechanism, covered with a clear plastic egg shape. The Doctor admired it with near giddy excitement, practically vibrating and bouncing in excitement.

The three edged closer in curiosity, and the Doctor put on his glasses to examine it more closely.

"No really, you are, you're gorgeous! Look at that! Space age clockwork, I love it! I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart, and, by the way, count those, it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you."

He took one last wistful look at the droid before holding up the sonic screwdriver, "But that won't stop me."

The droid creaked back into life and teleported away. Rose and Mickey blinked and looked around while Sage edged back toward the fireplace, a mischievous look on her face.

The Doctor stuffed the screwdriver back into his pocket, "Short range teleport, can't have got far. Could still be on board."

He started walking swiftly back to the fireplace and preparing to go back to the other side.

"My turn," Sage grinned impishly and turned the fireplace, disappearing behind it. The Doctor blinked at her sudden disappearance.

He shook his head, heading to the fireplace after her. He turned around, pointing a stern finger at Rose and Mickey, "Do _not_ wander off," and disappeared himself.

The remaining two looked at each other awkwardly. "So… did ya want to look around?" Mickey asked.

Rose sighed in relief, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Sage stumbled out of the fireplace, nearly falling flat on her face. She readjusted herself, smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles on her shirt.

She unconsciously adjusted her glasses, taking in her surroundings. A lush room surrounding her, designs of gold and white etched onto the wall. The woodwork in the room, including the large palm trees and royal arms, decorated the alcove.

A gold canopy covered the bed that stood in the middle of the room, the lavishness making her squirm at the feeling of inadequacy the majesticness from the room caused.

There was a wooden desk neatly folded into the corner, papers slightly strewn out of place. She sidled closer to the desk, picking one up and reading it.

 _My love, please. You are the-_

Sage immediately tore her eyes away from the slightly yellowed paper, dropping it as if it had burned her.

That was an immensely private letter, and she did not want to be the one to invade the person's privacy.

She pushed that letter to the side, picking up another paper.

 _Your majesty,_

 _on this day of the twenty-fifth of February in the year of our Lord Seventeen-Forty-Five…._

Sage stifled a yawn at the formal speech, not even attempting to try and decipher all the words.

Well, at least she knew the date now. She was also in someone's, most likely the king's, bedroom.

"The Doctor said that the fireplace was during France and that Reinette was from seventeen twenty-seven. What happened in February with the king this year?" she mused.

Sage started to walk around aimlessly as she thought, talking it out.

"God it's been so long since I studied French history. Um- let's see- Oh god. Uh- the king is Louis XV. He had a shit ton of women on the side, most famous is Madame de Pompadour or Jeanne Antoinette Poisson," Sage spouted off the facts that she could remember.

"They met in like February or something," realization began to dawn on her. "Oh shit."

She ran back to the second letter quickly skimming it.

 _The fireplace your Jeanne Antoinette has requested has officially been reinstated._

Sage set the paper down with an uneasy feeling, the door clicked open.

Sage snapped to see a man start to enter the door. He paused when he saw her, frozen in fear.

He took a split second before turning his head and shouting, "Guards! Guards, there is an intruder in my chambers!"

That was all it took for Sage to spring into action. She pulled out her fan, quickly pointing it at the fireplace.

The faint shouting of, "Guards!" could still be heard as Sage decked it out of the room, the fireplace quickly spinning and closing.

Sage stopped for breath, doubled over. "Ugh, maybe I should've waited for the Doctor."

She blew out a harsh breath, standing up. "Er, Rose? Mickey?" she asked to the empty corridor. "They went exploring, didn't they."

Sage shook her head with a smile and started off on her trek to find them.

* * *

The Doctor's giddiness at kissing _the_ Madame de Pompadour faded as he remembered Sage, and how he couldn't find her.

An odd pang rang through him at not finding her, an ache he didn't want spread throughout his body.

He was excited when Sage had turned the fireplace, happy that she was back to her regular, adventurous self. Secretly, he had hoped that that had meant the two of them were back to normal, that she didn't hate him after all.

But then, she wasn't there, and Reinette was, though grown up and as the almost Madame de Pompadour.

He fled as soon as he declared that he had snogged the Madame, the baffled look of the servant the last thing he saw.

 _Then_ Mickey and Rose weren't where they were supposed to be, causing him to have find them _and_ Sage.

And now, now a horse was following him.

He looked down another corridor before exasperatedly turned back to the horse, "Will you _please_ stop following me?"

He whinnied, and the Doctor felt like pulling his hair out.

"What do you _mean_ that you're not supposed to? It's a simple task, just plant your hooves on the ground and not move them."

The horse nosed at him, not offended in the slightest. The Doctor sighed, and the horse patted him more incessantly.

"Alright, alright, what is it?" he turned his head to where the horse was nudging him.

The Doctor moved away, spotting a set of white, French double doors. He opened them, "So this is where you came from, eh…? Er, I didn't catch your name."

The horse whinnied, and the Doctor rolled his eyes, "So what's your name?"

The horse huffed out a reply, and the Doctor shook his head, "Let's go, okay, Arthur?"

The Doctor walked out onto a grassy courtyard, once again in Versailles. He saw a familiar figure, smiles and walked to a low wall with a pillar and an urn on top.

Two ladies laughed, walking arm in arm. As they spoke, the Doctor watched them in the background.

"Oh, Catherine, you are too wicked!" Reinette laughed before suddenly turning around, spotting something out of the corner of her eye. The Doctor ducked down behind the pillar just in time.

"Oh, speaking of wicked," her companion brought back her attention, and Reinette turned to Catherine, "I hear Madame de Chateleux is ill and close to death."

Reinette's attention having wandered, the Doctor straightened up and leant on the wall.

"Yes," Reinette said mock-seriously. "I am devastated." Her façade barely held for a moment before she let out a delicate laugh.

"Oh, indeed," Catherine said with good humour. "I myself am frequently inconsolable. The King will therefore be requiring a new mistress. You love the King, of course?"

"He is the King," Reinette said simply. "And I love him with all my heart. And I look forward to meeting him."

Catherine laughed, Reinette turned back, convinced she was being watched. The Doctor ducked behind the pillar again.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" Catherine asked worriedly.

"Not wrong, no," Reinette shook her head, pushing the thought of her being watched away.

The Doctor straightened up a little. After a pause, the ladies linked arms and walked again. The Doctor straightened up fully and leant on the wall again.

"Every woman in Paris knows your ambitions," Catherine said.

"Every woman in Paris shares them," Reinette answered.

"You know of course that the King is to attend the Yew Tree ball?" The sound of their voices faded into the distance.

The Doctor tilted his head before Arthur nudged him again, and he walked back through the set of doors.

* * *

Sage was completely lost. She had wandered the ship at least two times, miraculously never running into any of her other three companions.

She slammed her back against the wall after making a third round, "Ugh, this is getting me nowhere."

She dropped her head into her hands, hearing her heart pound in her ears. The noise seemed louder than usual, and she lifted her head.

"What the… hell?" Sage turned to the wall and noticed the heart synched up to the wall. Wires were stitched into the beating heart, and it glowed red ominously.

A shiver wracked up her body, and she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"That's not right." She muttered, fiddling with her ring. Sage touched the beating heart and recoiled at the texture. It was hardened like stone but still felt warm, as if blood was still flowing throughout it.

"Oh, gross," Sage shuddered and raked a hand through her hair. She rubbed her arms, feeling cold in the warm ship. The sense of loneliness crept up her spine, spreading to engulf her in a hollow

"Sage!"

She turned at the sound of her name, seeing the Doctor jog into view. Her heart fluttered faster at the sight of him, and she momentarily forgot about the distance between them, running into his arms.

Automatically, she folded herself into the Doctor's unnatural juxtaposition of warmth and cold. His body temperature regulated at a cooler temperature than hers, but Sage always felt warm and complete in his arms.

The Doctor returned her hug just as instinctively, arms wrapping around her waist and burying his face into her hair, breathing in her scent.

Then realization set in, and he stiffened, slowly setting her down on her feet. The cold crept back in, and she wrapped her arms around herself.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Er, have you seen the others?"

"No," Sage shook her head, "that's what I was doing before we found each other."

"Why didn't you use your sonic?" he asked, and they started walking.

Sage paused, closing her eyes at her idiocy, "...Well fuck."

The Doctor let out a laugh, shaking his head. "Here, I'll do that now."

He scanned the ship, "Two other life forms this way."

"Still no others besides us?"

"No, it's still just as much a mystery to me as it is to you."

Sage hummed, "I'm sure that you've already solved it."

"You have too much faith in me," the Doctor scoffed.

"No," Sage replied simply, "I have just enough."

The two lapsed into silence, and Sage felt just a bit more confident to reach out and wrap their hands together.

The Doctor didn't protest, allowing her to pull his left hand into her right. She intertwined their fingers, swinging them lightly.

"Turn here," the Doctor said, breaking the silence.

They found the other two standing in front of a mirror.

"Shit, that's who I ran into," Sage hissed under her breath, ducking her head.

"What? Who'd you run into?" the Doctor asked, bewildered. He turned to walk backwards, facing her.

Sage shook her head, bypassing him and walking faster toward Mickey and Rose, "Never mind."

"-Who does he think he is?" Sage and the Doctor heard Mickey ask as they got into range. The two were holding fire extinguishers as they stared through a mirror.

"King of France," the Doctor answered automatically before pausing. "Wait, you ran into-!"

"What?" Sage drew out uncomfortably, chuckling nervously. "No?"

"Trouble, the two of you," Rose shook her head. "Find anything useful?"

"The fireplace leads to seventeen hundreds France, if that's any help," Sage said with a shrug.

"Could be," Rose considered with a tilt of her head. She looked over to the Doctor, "And you? What've you been up to?"

"Oh, this and that," the Doctor said flippantly, watching the king in the mirror, "Became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat... picked a fight with a clockwork man…"

A horse whinnied around the corner, trotting into view.

"Oh, and I met a horse," he said as an afterthought.

"What's a horse doing on a spaceship?" Mickey asked incredulously.

"Mickey, what's pre-Revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective," the Doctor asked rhetorically with a roll of his eyes.

Sage elbowed him lightly before moving to the horse.

The Doctor turned to look through the window, pointing, "See these? They're all over the place. On every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history…"

He placed a finger on the glass as Reinette entered the room, "Hers. Time window... deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty-first century stalking a woman from the eighteenth. _Why_?"

"Who is she?" Rose asked.

"Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson," the Doctor and Sage answered at the same time.

They shared a look, Sage in the middle of grooming the horse. The Doctor gave her a look, and she conceded with a nod of her head, returning back to grooming Arthur.

"Known to her friends as Reinette," the Doctor added. "One of the most accomplished women who ever lived."

"So has she got plans of being the Queen, then?" Rose tried for a reason for her importance.

"No, he's already got a Queen," the Doctor was quick to shoot that suggestion down. "She's got plans of being his mistress."

"Oh, I get it. Camilla." Rose and Mickey shared a laugh.

Sage shook her head with an reluctant smile, "Behave, you two."

The Doctor watched as the King left, "I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree ball. In no time at flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace... even her own title, Madame de Pompadour."

Reinette stood before the mirror, preening herself.

"Queen must have loved her…" Rose muttered with a small frown.

"Oh, she did," the Doctor agreed. "They get on very well."

"The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?" Mickey asked dubiously.

"France," the Doctor shrugged. "It's a different planet."

The telltale ticking sounds echoed started up again loudly. The Doctor spotted that the face of the clock on the mantelpiece had been shattered, stiffening slightly.

"What? What happened?" Sage asked, noticing his demeanor. She lowered her hand from the horse's flank.

"Just a feeling that…-" a figure turned suddenly, revealing the face of a clockwork droid. It advanced slowly, a predator after its prey.

The Doctor grabbed the fire extinguisher from Mickey and swung the mirror around, stepping back into Reinette's world.

"That would happen," Sage finished with a sigh.

"Well?" she asked, following the Doctor, "What're you two waiting for?"

The Doctor stepped past Reinette and sprayed the droid with the fire extinguisher until it was immobile. He threw the extinguisher back to Mickey. The droid started to click and whirr loudly with menacing clicks.

"What's it doing?" Mickey asked with horrified fascination.

"Switching back on. Melting the ice," the Doctor replied grimly.

"And then what?" he asked, not really wanting a reply.

The Doctor answered him anyway, "Then it kills everyone in the room."

The clockwork droid's arm shot out toward the Doctor's throat, he jumped back toward Reinette, a protective shield in front of her.

"Focuses the mind, doesn't it?" he addressed the clockwork woman, "Who are you? Identify yourself." The droid cocked its head but did not answer.

"Order it to answer me," he said to Reinette.

"Why should it listen to me?" Reinette asked fearfully.

"I don't know," the Doctor shook his head, but Sage could tell that he had an idea. "It did when you were a child. Let's see if you've still got it."

Reinette straightened up, ordering the droid, "Answer his question. Answer any and all questions put to you."

The droid lowered its arm, "I am repair droid seven."

"So what happened to the ship, then?" the Doctor asked, moving away from his previous stance. "There was a lot of damage."

"Ion storm, eighty two percent systems failure," the droid answered mechanically.

"That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?"

"We did not have the parts."

Mickey laughed, "Always comes down to that, doesn't it? The parts."

Sage tilted her head at that statement. The rest of the ship seemed to be in working order, besides the obvious not moving.

If the droids were looking for parts, were the rest of crew as well? Did the entire crew just pop off for a search?

That didn't make any sense, that ship seemed to host dozens of people. There would have been at least _some_ people staying back on the ship. They can't just disappear.

"What's happened to the crew, where are they?" Sage heard the Doctor ask.

"We did not have the parts," the droid said again hollowly, and Sage felt a pit form in her stomach. She swallowed with difficulty, thinking back at the heart she found.

"There should have been over fifty people on your ship. Where did they go?" the Doctor asked more persistently.

"We did not have the parts."

"Doctor," Sage croaked out when the Doctor looked to be close to almost smacking the droid.

"What." he snarled out, frustrated.

She turned away from the droid, taking a shuddering breath. "You improvise when you don't have what you need right?"

"Yeah? And? What does that do with fifty people disappearing…." he trailed off, realization dawning on him. "Oh. You didn't have the parts, so you used the crew."

"The crew?" Mickey asked nervously.

"We- we found a camera with an eye in it…" Rose said weakly, "and there was a heart... wired in to machinery."

"It was just doing what it was programmed to do," the Doctor replied wearily, running a hand through his hair. "Repairing the ship any way it can, with whatever it could find. No one told it the crew weren't on the menu. What did you say the flight deck smelt of?"

"Someone cooking…" Rose said quietly.

"Flesh plus heat. Barbeque."

Reinette looked slightly sick, a green tint on her pale face.

"But what are you doing here?" the Doctor asked. "You've opened up time windows, that takes colossal energy. Why come here, you could have gone to your repair yard. Instead you come to eighteenth century France? Why?"

"One more part is required," The droid's head jerked toward Reinette.

The Doctor, Rose and Mickey stared at her in confusion. Sage held out a hand to Reinette, who quickly took it, gripping it tightly.

The Doctor tore his gaze away from Reinette, looking back at the Droid, "Then why haven't you taken it?"

"She is incomplete," the droid answered simply.

"What... so, that's the plan then?" the Doctor asked in disbelief. "Just keep opening up more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's 'done yet'?"

"Why her?" Rose asked, drawing the attention to her. "You've got all of history to choose from, why specifically her?"

Reinette tensed at the question, squeezing Sage's hand tighter. Sage winced, but she weakly squeezed back in solidarity and comfort.

"We are the same," the droid said.

"We are not the same, we are in no sense the same!" Reinette protested, tearing her hand away from Sage.

"Reinette, be careful!" Sage warned.

"We are the same."

"Get out of here!" Reinette spat out, angry and advancing toward it. "Get out of here this instance!"

"Reinette, no!" the Doctor cried too late.

The droid activated a teleport and disappeared.

"It's back on the ship," the Doctor rushed out, "Rose, take Mickey and Arthur, get after it. Follow it, don't approach it, just watch what it does."

"Arthur?" Rose asked.

"It's his name!"

Rose looked like she was about to protest before Sage shot her a look, and she huffed irritably. Mickey and Rose ran back through the mirror portal. The Doctor closed it behind them and turned back to Reinette.

"Reinette, you're going to have to trust me," he said seriously. "I need to find out what they're looking for, there's only one way I can do that. Won't hurt a bit."

Reinette nodded her assent and the Doctor placed his fingers on her temples and closed his eyes. Reinette also closed hers. After a moment, Reinette gasped, "Fireplace man... you are inside my mind."

"Oh dear, Reinette," the Doctor said in concern. "You've had some cowboys in here."

Sage shifted at what seemed like an intimate moment, inching her way back toward the fireplace.

"You are in my memories. You walk among them," Reinette whispered in awe.

"If there's anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a door and close it. I won't look. Ooh.. actually... there's a door just there."

Reinette opened her eyes and grinned slyly.

"You might want to clo…. Ooh. Actually, several," the Doctor continued on obliviously.

"To walk among the memories of another living soul... do you ever get used to this?" Reinette asked, making eye contact with Sage.

A mischievous look was in her eyes, and Sage ducked her head. She turned the fireplace, stepping through it.

A small gasp escaping her before the fireplace closed again.

"I don't make a habit of it."

"How can you resist?" Reinette asked, barely keeping the victorious tone out of her voice.

"What age are you?"

"So impertinent a question so early in the conversation. How promising," she purred.

"No, not my question, theirs," the Doctor corrected. "You're twenty-three and for some reason, that means you're not old enough."

Reinette flinched, and the Doctor quickly apologized, "Sorry, you might find old memories reawakening. Side effect."

"Oh, such a lonely childhood…" she sighed sadly.

"It'll pass," the Doctor waved away dismissively. "Stay with me."

"Oh, Doctor. So lonely. So very, very alone. Except for one."

"What do you mean, alone?" he asked, confused. "You've never been alone in your life…."

His eyes snapped open, "When did you start calling me "Doctor"?"

"Such a lonely little boy," Reinette lamented, opening her eyes. "Lonely then and lonelier now. Losing the one you love because you've no clue what to do. How can you bear it?"

"How did you do that?" the Doctor asked, stepping away from her.

"A door, once opened," she explained, "can be stepped through in either direction…."

The Doctor stared at her, unreadable and a hard look in his eyes, and for the first time Reinette felt afraid.

She didn't let that stop her from stepping closer and softly saying, "Oh, Doctor. My lonely Doctor. Dance with me."

He stepped back, warningly, "I can't."

She was adamant, "Dance with me."

"I have a partner," he reminded her, "and this is the night you dance with the King."

"She is not here, so I shall make him jealous."

"I can't," he shook his head, "I won't."

"Doctor... Doctor who?" She asked sadly, looking at him for a few moments. "It's more than just a secret, isn't it?"

"What did you see?" he demanded.

"That there comes a time, Time Lord, when every lonely little boy must learn how to dance." She smiled and took his hand, leading him away.

* * *

Rose began to stir, her eyes opened and she became aware of a loud ticking noise. She slowly focused on one of the clockwork droids, staring down at her.

"What's going on?" she called out, "Doctor? Sage?"

Rose tried to lift herself up, her hands stopping a few inches up. She had been manacled onto some sort of operating table which had been tilted at a sharp angle.

She looked around, Mickey was manacled onto another at the other side of the room.

"Rose?" Mickey said, scared and lashing out. "They're gonna chop us up. Just like the crew, they're gonna chop us up and stick us all over their stupid spaceship. And where's the Doctor? Where's the precious Doctor now? He's been gone for flipping hours, that's where he is!"

A droid stepped before Rose, "You are compatible."

Rose stalled for time, noticing Sage behind the droid, also tied up, "Well... you... you might wanna think about that. You really, really might because... me and Mickey... we didn't come here alone, oh no! And trust me, you wouldn't wanna mess with my best friend and her partner."

Sage smiled a conspiratorial smile at her and nodded her head along to the droid.

The droid thrusted a sharp and lethal looking tool in front of Rose's face. Rose stared at it apprehensively.

"Ever heard of the Daleks?" she tried again nervously. "Remember them? They had a name for my best friend. They were terrified of her. She was the Queen of all Creation."

Rose smirked at the droid, dropping her nervous mask, "And she is _great_ at creating a way out of a bad situation."

The manacles clicked open, and Rose quickly ducked under the droid, out of reach. Running toward Sage, she dodged out of another droid's reach, nearly nicking herself.

"Where's the Doctor?" she questioned, out of breath.

Sage shuffled Rose behind her back protectively, "Should be coming right now."

"You know," the Doctor's voice piped up,. "You interrupted me about my banana daiquiri. I think I accidentally invented it in France."

"Right," Sage rolled her eyes when he came into view, "next time I- we get kidnapped, I'll let you talk about your banana obsession."

"Always take a banana to a party, Sage," he said, slightly sloshing the contents in his wine glass. "Bananas are good."

"I still like pears more," Sage replied, and the Doctor blanched, his loose tie swinging and sunglasses glinting in the light.

"Why am I with you again?" he asked unthinkingly, and Sage tensed at that.

"Because you don't know how to control yourself around others without me," she replied with a tense smile.

Mickey interrupted, "I'm still chained up here by the way, so if you can kindly get on with it…."

The Doctor shook his head with a reluctant smile before turning to the droid, absolutely delighted.

He walked closer, deliberately putting himself between Sage and Rose and the droids.

"Oh ho ho ho ho, brilliant. It's you! You're my favourite, you are, you are the best! Do you know why? 'Cause you're so thick. You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania." He paused and added, as an afterthought, "And so's your dad."

He strolled away, "Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for?"

He sniggered, "Her milometer. They wanna know how old she is. Know why? 'Cause this ship is thirty-seven years old. And they think that when Reinette is thirty-seven, when she's 'complete', then her brain will be compatible. So, that's what you're missing, isn't it?"

He stared one of the droids mockingly in the face, "Hmm? Command circuit. Your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason, God knows what, only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do."

"The brain is compatible," the droid answered simply.

"Compatible?" The Doctor approached the droid, "If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine."

He removed the droid's mask and poured the 'wine' into the clockwork inside the head of the droid. He replaced the mask and patted it on the head. The droid wound down.

Rose sighed in relief.

"Multigrain anti-oil," the Doctor explained, releasing Mickey. "If it moves, it doesn't."

A droid from the corner of the room began to advance, but the Doctor quickly deactivated it using a nearby lever.

"Time we got the rest of the ship turned off."

"Are those things safe?" Mickey asked as Sage and Rose made their way over to the Doctor.

Tightening his tie and pushing the sunglasses up, "Yep. Safe. Safe and thick. Way I like them. Okay, all the time windows are controlled from here. I need to close them all down."

He felt in his pockets, "Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs?" He looked around for them, "I had them a minute ago, I was using them as castanets."

"Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was thirty-seven?" Rose asked.

"With the amount of damage to these circuits, they'll be lucky to hit the right century. Trial and error after that," the Doctor explained, trying to operate the computer.

"The windows aren't closing. Why won't they close?"

Something pinged.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

Over the clicking sounds, the Doctor shrugged, "I don't know... incoming message?"

"From who?" Mickey asked while Sage scoffed.

"Like anyone has service or even remembers this ship was here."

"Report from the field... one of them must still be out there with Reinette!" the Doctor exclaimed with delight. "That's why I can't close the windows, there's an override!"

Behind him, one of the clockwork droids sprang to life with a whirring sound.

"Oh, that's real convenient timing," Sage groaned and Rose gasped.

The droid expelled the 'wine' the Doctor poured into its mechanics over the Doctor's shoe.

"Well, that was a bit clever," the Doctor admitted, staring at his wet shoe.

The rest of the droids sprang to life, filling the room with the threatening ticking noise.

"Right... many things about this are not good."

"When do we ever get good things on these adventures?" Sage asked sarcastically.

The pinging sounded again, "Message from one of your little friends? Anything interesting?" the Doctor asked with with a lightness and levity in his voice.

"She is complete. It begins." The droid said before they all teleported out.

"What's happening?" Rose asked worriedly.

"One of them must've found the right time window," the Doctor replied grimly, "and now it's time to send in the troops. And this time they're bringing back her head."

* * *

Madame de Pompadour stood by the window, looking up at the sky. A shadow passed over the shaft of light spilling into the room through the doorway as someone slowly approached.

At the sound of the footsteps, Reinette turned. Disturbed, she checked the clock face. A figure was reflected in its glass.

"Reinette," Sage greeted softly, hands clasped behind her back, as Reinette gasped at the unexpected guest. "May I come in? We haven't much time."

Reinette nodded mutely, gesturing for her to step closer which Sage gratefully took.

"The droids will come in five years time," Sage informed her while Reinette took a seat.

"Five years?" Reinette sat up straighter, hands clenched demurely in her lap, hiding her worry and fear.

Sage made a soft clicking noise, coming closer and putting a hand in comfort on Reinette's shoulder, "Your angel will save the day, no need for worry."

"Can you be specific as to the exact date of their arrival?" Reinette asked.

Sage shook her head apologetically, backing off, "We can guess at best, sometime after your thirty-seventh birthday. The droids need for you to be thirty-seven, for reasons of their own. I'm sorry, I can't give you anything else to help."

"What are these droids?" Reinette asked, "For what purpose do they need of me?"

"I haven't got much time-"

"Then be concise, and I shall be attentive," Reinette said decisively.

Sage sighed, raking a hand through her hair. She pushed up her glasses, "Alright. The droids are basically repairmen. They've been ordered to fix their ship with anything they can, I'm sure you remember how."

Reinette looked a little green at the reminder and nodded faintly, and Sage continued, "They need you because of I don't know. There's a fireplace that is probably yours on the ship, and they think that makes you the best choice for a motor- er, the thing that makes the ship go. They have rooms full of your life, and they're using it to get to you."

"I- I see," Reinette nodded, speechless. "There is a vessel in your world... where the days of my life are pressed together like the chapters of a book so that he may step from one to the other without increase of age... while I, weary traveller... must always take the slower path?"

"Exactly!" Sage praised, her habits of a teacher leaking out. "I can see why the king loves you."

Reinette lowered her head in mock humility, "So, in five years these creatures will return. What can be done?"

"Stall for time," Sage said. "They respond to you because of your name. You won't be able to stop them, but delaying them will buy enough time for the Doctor to rush in and save you."

"He will be coming then?" A small, childish hope in Reinette's voice.

"He'll be there," she said reassuringly.

Reinette scoffed, "Perhaps, it's the way it's always been I suppose, the monsters and the Doctor. It seems you cannot have one without the other."

"When one has the power to save or to harm, what will be your decision?" Sage asked sagely. "The Doctor has that capability, righting the wrongs that have been done, to you or to others. This shouldn't have happened to you-"

"What does that mean?" Reinette snapped, standing up to her full height, slightly towering over Sage. "It happened, child. And I would not have it any other way. One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel."

Sage bit back a harsh retort on her tongue, "There are no such things as angels, and if there were, the Doctor is not the one you think an angel is."

Reinette looked surprised at Sage's comment, about to respond.

"Sage," Rose's voice called, and the two turned to the fireplace, seeing Rose come out of the fireplace.

"The time window when she's thirty-seven. We found it. Right under our noses." She stopped as Reinette paused. She looked at the window behind the tapestry and made her way to it.

"No, you can't go in there," Rose protested, "the Doctor will be mad…" But Reinette had already walked through onto the spaceship, and Sage quickly followed.

"What are you doing?" Sage hissed, as Reinette looked around her surroundings, lost, confused and scared.

"So this is his world," Reinette said, making a show of confidence.

Screams and chaos were in the distance, and Reinette's face drained away, "Those screams… is that my future?"

"Not if the Doctor does what he's supposed to do, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry," Sage said sincerely.

"Then I must take the slower path," Reinette said finally.

Reinette's voice sounded in the distance from the time window. "Are you there? Can you hear me? I need you now, you promised. The clock on the mantle is broken. It is time."

"That's my voice," Reinette said, disturbed.

"Sage, come on, we've gotta go. There's... there's a problem," Rose said.

"Give me a moment, tell the Doctor I'll be there."

Rose nodded and rushed away, but Sage stayed and approached Reinette, concerned.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently.

"No. No," Reinette shook her head with a sigh, "I'm very afraid. But you and I both know, don't we, Sage? The Doctor is worth the monsters."

"No one's worth should be measured upon enduring pain and torture of monsters," Sage countered. "You don't silently endure pain for the ones you love, you help them overcome it or find ways around it."

Reinette gave her a contemplative stare, and Sage held her stare before Reinette walked back into the tapestry into her world.

The Doctor worked frantically as Sage joined him, Rose and Mickey at the time window.

"You found it, then?" Sage asked.

"They knew I was coming," the Doctor shook his head, a hand pulling another lever. "They blocked it off."

"Fuck, how far did they get in?"

"They've already infiltrated and are in disguise," the Doctor answered, a hand ripping out a wire.

"How come they got in there?" Rose asked.

"They teleported - you saw them. As long as the ship and the ballroom are linked, their short-range teleports will do the trick."

"Why can't we use the TARDIS?" Mickey asked.

"We can't use the TARDIS because we're part of the events now."

"Can we smash it?"

"Hyperplex this side, plate glass the other. We need a truck." Sage could see the tension in the Doctor's shoulders, tightening with each passing second.

"We don't have a truck," Mickey answered for lack of anything else to say.

And Sage saw the moment that the Doctor's sanity cracked, the Doctor shouted, "I know we don't have a truck!" .

"Alright boys," Sage intervened, coming in between them. "Doctor, where's Arthur?"

"I- who- what?" the Doctor paused in his ministrations, wires in hand and staring at her in confusion at the sudden change in topic.

"Where's Arthur? The horse that was following you around?" Sage prompted him.

"He's- he's right around the corner. Why would you need-?" he asked, trailing off when Sage left in the middle of his question.

"Well, we may not have a truck," Sage said, leading the horse into the room, "but we do have horsepower."

The Doctor dropped the items in his hands and picked up Sage in a spinning hug, Sage laughing at his glee.

She handed the reins to the Doctor, ushering him onto the saddle. He paused, looking intently at Sage.

"If I do this, I might not be able to get back," he said seriously.

"Just means that I get the TARDIS," Sage replied easily with a shrug.

The Doctor smirked, shaking his head. He swung himself onto the saddle, he took one last look at Sage.

She shoved the feeling of being a soldier's wife whose husband was being shipped off to war away, "Until we meet again, Doctor."

"Until then," he smiled at the familiar words. The Doctor pulled the reins and urged the horse off at running speed.

"Such a commotion. Such distressing noise. Kindly remember that is is Versailles," Reinette reminded the guests not unkindly. "This is the Royal Court. And we are French."

She turned to the droids, "I have made a decision. And my decision is 'no', I shall not be going with you today. I have seen your world, and I have no desire to set foot there again."

"We do not require your feet," Two droids came up on either side of Reinette and pushed her to her knees. They pointed their maiming instruments at her neck. The head droid approached her and also pointed his weapon at her.

Reinette met his gaze with a cold stare up at him, "You think I fear you. But I do not fear you, even now. You are merely the nightmare of my childhood. The monster from under my bed. And if my nightmare can return to plague me, then rest assured."

She lowered her voice to a whisper, "So will yours."

The sound of a horse whinnying was heard in the distance. Reinette, the droids, and the guests all looked around for the source of the sound, followed by galloping hooves - and after a few moments, the horse leapt through the glass of a large mirror on the wall, the Doctor on his back.

The guests shrieked and Reinette's mouth dropped open. The Doctor winked as he trotted past her. The horse came to a halt and the Doctor dropped down.

"Madame de Pompadour. You look younger every day," the Doctor greeted, and Reinette smiled.

"What the hell is going on?" the King demanded.

"Oh, this is my lover," Reinette informed the Doctor offhandedly, "the King of France."

"Yeah?" he said distastefully. "Well, I'm the Lord of Time."

He approached the chief droid, "And I'm here to fix the clock."

He removed the mask of the droid, revealing the clockwork underneath, which elicited a gasp from the crowd.

The droid pointed its weapon at the Doctor, "Forget it. It's over. For you and for me."

He glanced up at the broken mirror, jaw clenching at the sight of brick wall behind it.

"Talk about seven years bad luck. Try three thousand…." The droid cocked its head to look at the mirror.

* * *

"Okay," Rose said, breaking the silence. "We're back by the TARDIS. Can you explain now? Why did you let the Doctor go? How's he gonna get back? There were only shards of the mirror left, we couldn't even see the ballroom anymore."

"Rose," Sage sighed, leaning against the side of the TARDIS. "The Doctor needed to save Reinette, all of time and space was held in the balance if he didn't. And I don't know how he'll get back, but he will."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Mickey asked dubiously. "He's off to save another woman, Sage, that's gotta be suspicious."

"Yeah, yeah it is," Sage sighed again, twisting the ring on her finger nervously. "But that's how relationships work, you gotta believe your partner unless given reason otherwise."

"But how is he gonna come _back_?"

" _I_ _don't know_ ," Sage snapped back, slightly despondent. "It might take some time, but I believe the Doctor'll come back. After all, his TARDIS is still here. He wouldn't leave her alone."

"Right," Mickey said sceptically. "Why do you have so much faith in him anyway, Sage? It's not like he's given you much reason for it."

"The Doctor isn't like that, Mickey!" Rose protested, much to his and Sage's surprise. "He won't just up and leave Sage! He loves her."

Sage screwed up an odd smile, "Thanks, Rosie." There was something different in her tone, a defeated sound to it, and Rose turned to Sage.

"He _does,"_ she assured Sage insistently. "You know he doesn't know how to express, but he _does_. You didn't see him when you were taken by Finch."

"I believe you, Rose," Sage said, and her voice was strong, but her eyes were tired. She put a hand on Rose's shoulder as a way of her saying thanks and comfort.

"How about you and Mickey wash up?" Sage offered, stepping forward and opening the door. "Those droids weren't the most hospitable type."

"Alright," Mickey said, clapping his hands in agreement. He steered Rose away into the TARDIS when she was about to protest, practically shoving her through the doors.

Before he went in, he turned back to Sage, asking even though he knew the answer, "You're going to wait for him, aren't you?"

"You already know what I'm going to say, Micks," Sage gave him a half-hearted smile. Mickey sighed, shaking his head.

"Five hours," he said decisively. "I'm giving you five hours before I'm getting you back into the TARDIS, and we'll leave."

Sage nodded, already knowing that it would take longer for the Doctor to come back. "Alright, Mickey."

He nodded with finality, stepping into the TARDIS and closing the doors. Sage placed her forehead onto the door of the TARDIS, exhaling, "How long? How long until he comes back?"

"Don't shut me out too," Sage snapped when the TARDIS didn't respond. "Just tell me."

The TARDIS was reluctant, voicing her concerns, but Sage pressed on, " _Tell_ me."

There was a flash of fourteen boxes, and Sage tensed, "Okay… two weeks. Keep Mickey from getting me, make the two weeks seem like five hours."

The TARDIS made a noise of dissent, and Sage shook her head, pressing further. She put her hand comfortingly on the wood.

"It's okay, I can handle it."

The ship made a noise eerily similar to a sigh, and Sage took that to mean an agreement. "Thank you."

The noise chimed something else, "Of course I'll tell him." Sage reassured, the words feeling disgusting on her tongue, another lie being woven into a much larger web.

* * *

The droid repeatedly tried to use its teleport but to no avail. It turned to the Doctor.

"The link with the ship is broken," the Doctor said. "No way back. You don't have the parts. How many ticks left in that clockwork heart? A day? An hour? It's over. Accept that. I'm not winding you up."

With that, the clockwork wound down and the droid died. The other droids followed suit and slumped forward. One of them fell backwards, causing the clockwork to smash over the floor.

The guests whispered amongst one another as the Doctor held out a hand to Reinette, "You all right?"

Reinette nodded, taking his hand, and he pulled her to her feet, "What's happened to them?"

"They've stopped," the Doctor shrugged disheartenedly. "They have no purpose now."

The Doctor went to stand by the window, holding a glass of wine and looking up at the stars. Reinette came up behind him, also holding a glass of wine. She followed his gaze, "You know all their names, don't you? I saw that in your mind. The name of every star."

"What's in a name?" the Doctor shrugged uninterestedly. "Names are just titles. Titles don't tell you anything."

"Like, 'The Doctor." Reinette pointed out knowingly.

"Like, 'Madame de Pompadour'," he countered just as sly, giving her a look, and Reinette laughed.

"I have often wished to see those stars a little closer," Reinette said wistfully. "Just as you have, I think."

"From time to time," he shrugged.

"In saving me, you trapped yourself. Did you know that would happen?"

"Mm. Pretty much."

"Yet, still you came," Reinette said. "What of your lover?"

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, "Catch me doing that again, and Sage is smart, she's strong. I'm sure she's already managed to figure out how to pilot the TARDIS."

"There were many doors between my world and yours," Reinette pointed out, changing the subject and ignoring the heartbroken tone in his words. "Can you not use one of the others?"

The Doctor shook his head, "When the mirror broke, the shock will have severed all the links with the ship. There'll be a few more broken mirrors and torn tapestries around here, I'm afraid. Wherever there was a time window. I'll... I'll, er... pay for any damage."

Reinette laughed at the Doctor's wince, "Um... oh, that's a thought, I'm gonna need money. I was always a bit vague about money. Where do you get money?"

"So, here you are," Reinette said with a lilt in her voice. "My lonely angel. Stuck on the slow path, with me."

"Yep. The slow path," He smiled a brittle smile and held up his glass. "Here's to the slow path."

Reinette laughed and they clinked their glasses together and sipped their wine, "It's a pity... I think I would've enjoyed the slow path."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere," the Doctor muttered, slightly bitter.

"Oh, aren't you?" Reinette arched a brow, she set down her wine. "Take my hand."

The Doctor looked at her outstretched hand before cautiously taking her hand, and she lead him out of the room.

Entering Reinette's bedroom, the Doctor froze in the doorway.

"It's not a copy," Reinette said softly. "It's the original. I had it moved here and was exact in every detail."

"The fireplace…" He walked slowly forward, a feeling of hope rising in his chest. "The fireplace from your bedroom. When did you do this?"

"Many years ago," she said, keeping her voice soft. She looked at the Doctor sadly, "In the hope that a door once opened, may someday be opened again. One never quite knows when one needs one's Doctor."

They smiled at each other, an odd switch from before, the Doctor's hopeful and Reinette's sad.

"It appears undamaged, do you think it will still work?"

"You broke the bond with the ship when you moved it," the Doctor said, excitement rising. "Which _means_ it was off-line when the mirror broke. That's what saved it. But…."

He moved closer to the fireplace, "The link is basically physical, and it's still physically here."

Reinette watched him, not saying anything but sadness in her eyes.

The Doctor continued, tapping the woodwork, "Which might just mean, if I'm lucky... if I'm very, very, very, very, very, very lucky…"

Finding the spot he was looking for, he beamed, "Aha!"

"What?"

"Loose connection!" He held his sonic screwdriver to the loose connection. "Need to get a man in!"

He banged on the mantelpiece, then stood ready for the fireplace to turn, "Wish me luck!"

"No…" Reinette accidentally let the word slip out, and the Doctor's grin faded from his face, but too late - the fireplace had already started to revolve.

As soon as he was on the other side, he crouched and called through the flames, "Madame de Pompadour! Still wanna see those stars?"

"More than anything," she answered, voice faint.

"Give me two minutes," he promised. "Pack a bag!"

"Am I going somewhere?"

"Go to the window. Pick a star. Any star."

He jumped up and dashed off to the TARDIS, breathless at a new adventure.

* * *

The Doctor paused when he got to back to the TARDIS, skidding to a stop.

Sage was curled up in front of the TARDIS doors, a familiar looking leather jacket wrapped around her. The jacket was used a protective blanket, covering her face and most of her body.

Her glasses were askew on her face, near to the point of falling off as her head sunk down and bobbed back up.

He shook his head fondly, crouching down and scooping her into his arms. Fixing her glasses, he woke her gently, "Sage, Sage."

"Mmm… what…?" Sage murmured, nuzzling her face sleepily into his shoulder. Her glasses dug into his suit, to the point where he could feel the plastic frames.

"Sage-" the TARDIS doors opened, and Mickey stepped out, "it's been five and a half hours. I gave you another half…."

He trailed off at the sight of a sleeping Sage in the Doctor's arms, "You came back." He stared at the image in front of him, Sage being held, dare he say it, lovingly in the Doctor's arms, an action that he hadn't seen in ages between the two of them.

"I did," the Doctor nodded. "It's been five and a half hours?"

Mickey gave an incline of his head down, "I set the time on my watch. Sage was adamant that you would come back."

"But you weren't?"

Mickey's jaw clenched though he didn't seem to regret it, "Actions said otherwise."

"What do you mean?" the Doctor demanded, confused.

"I saw how you were with Reinette, the two of you were cozying up real close with each other."

The Doctor shook his head, shifting Sage into a better position, "I don't have time for this, Ricky."

He pushed past Mickey into the doors, gently setting Sage onto the jumpseat.

"This is exactly what I mean," Mickey threw his hands up as if he had just proved his point. "You're going back to her, aren't you?"

The Doctor clenched his jaw and resumed tucking Sage in comfortably, ignoring Mickey.

"Why would you go back to a woman you barely met?" Mickey asked, blocking the doorway.

"You have Sage _right there_. Why do you feel the need to charm and whisk away every woman you meet?" Mickey accused.

The Doctor tried to push through him, but Mickey gripped his shoulder and pulled him back. "Tell me. You have someone here who loves you so damn much that she waited nearly six hours for you. Why the hell would you go for someone you just met? Do you not love her? Are you just stringing her along?"

" _Don't._ " The Doctor's voice was cold and steely, and his eyes flashed a dark brown. "Don't presume to know Sage and I better than we know ourselves. Don't _ever_ say that I'm just _stringing_ her along like a puppet. And _never_ assume that I don't love her."

Mickey froze, lowering his hand, not sure what to say next. The Doctor took that as his cue to leave, and he pushed past him out of the TARDIS.

"Mickey?" Rose's voice hesitantly interrupted his thoughts.

"You were right, Rose," Mickey sighed. "The Doctor does love Sage."

"Of course I am, I always am about that," Rose said matter-of-factly. "Mickey… what did you do?"

"I wanted to know if the Doctor was serious about Sage or if he was being another-" he cut himself off, not wanting to bring up even more bad memories.

"Another Jimmy Stone?" Rose asked softly.

"Yeah."

"He's not, I've told you-"

"You said the same thing about _him_ and look what-!" Mickey let out an aggravated exhale. "I'm sorry. Sorry. I shouldn't have said-"

"Yeah, you shouldn't've," Rose agreed. "But you did. I know you're trying to help, Micks, but we're adults. We can make our own decisions."

"I know, I _know_ , you can, but-"

"Old habits die hard," Rose nodded. "I get it. Thanks, for trying. So, what's the verdict?"

"The Doctor's an idiot," Mickey said immediately.

"That he is," she laughed gently, "can't seem to appreciate what's right in front of 'im."

The two looked at Sage, peacefully slumbering on the jumpseat, a protective feeling flaring up between the two of them.

"How do we help these two idiots be happy and in love again?"

"Lock them in a closet together?" Mickey suggested, and Rose wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"Kidding, I'm kidding," he held up his hands in surrender. "But maybe we'll let them figure it out, and we'll just… help them along the way?"

"Sounds like a better plan than any," Rose sighed.

"We'll figure it out," Mickey assured her, and he swung an arm around her shoulders. "Now how about that movie?"

"We're starting with _The Princess Bride,_ " Rose said immediately.

"Aw, what?" Mickey complained, the two of them walking back into the movie room.

* * *

"Reinette?" the Doctor called, he knelt before the flames, trying to peer through. "You there, Reinette?"

He triggered the fireplace again, and it revolved again, finding himself back in the palace - except the room was completely dark.

He paused, then wandered out into the halls, calling, "Reinette?"

A man stood by the window, looking outside, "Oh. Hello," the Doctor said pleasantly.

"You just missed her," the man said, turning around to reveal the face of King Louis XV. "She'll be in Paris by six."

"Ah," the Doctor said.

The King stared at the Doctor and took a few steps toward him, awestruck, "Good Lord... she was right. She said you never looked a day older."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, and the King elaborated, "So many years since I saw you last, yet not a day of it on your face."

He walked slowly over to a sideboard and opened a drawer. He took out a letter, "She spoke of you many times."

The Doctor's smile faded, beginning to understand.

"Often wished you'd visit again. You know how women are," the King said, he held the letter out to the Doctor, who took it and looked at it.

The King was distracted by the thrash of a whip, a neighing from outside and then the sound of hooves. He went back to the window, "There she goes," he said softly.

Through the rain, the King watched the hearse carry Reinette's coffin away through the gates of the palace, "Leaving Versailles for the last time. Only forty-three when she died."

The Doctor walked slowly up behind the King to watch the hearse, face solemn with a pain that he couldn't quite hide.

"Too young... too young," the King lamented. "Illness took her in the end. She always did work too hard."

His eyes were glistening with tears. He turned to the Doctor, "What does she say?"

Without a word and without looking away from the window, the Doctor silently tucked the letter inside his jacket.

"Of course," the King nodded. "Quite right."

After a few moments, the Doctor turned and walked away.

* * *

The Doctor closed the door of the TARDIS wearily behind him and walked slowly up to the console.

"No Reinette?" a soft voice asked hesitantly.

He turned around, seeing Sage standing timidly, arms wrapped around her. The leather jacket hugged her arms, covering her warmly.

"Doctor? Are you alright?" Sage came forward, a hand hovering over him worriedly, but not touching him.

He sharply inhaled, turning back to the controls. He tapped on the screen, ignoring her and acting as if everything was okay.

A moment later, "I'm always alright."

Sage made a disbelieving hum, "And that's why you took so long a pause to answer, didn't you?"

She came up behind him, a pleasant warmness radiating from her. "Why do you think they chose her?"

"We'll probably never know," the Doctor shrugged, moving away from her. "There was massive damage in the computer memory base. Probably got confused. The TARDIS can close down the time windows now the droids are gone. Should stop it causing any more trouble."

"Good, great," Sage said, sounding anything but.

He felt her hesitate, "I'm sorry." She gently hugged him from behind, giving him enough time to move away again if he wanted.

He stayed still as she hugged him, her forehead pressing into the middle of his back, arms wrapped around his middle. She was so warm compared to him, and he felt himself slightly shiver from the intensity.

"If you need me, my door is _always_ open," she murmured comfortably. Squeezing him one last time, she left the Doctor, feeling cold from the loss of her warmth.

When he was sure that she was gone, he pulled out the letter slowly, carefully opening it.

' _My Dear Doctor. The path has never seemed more slow, and yet I fear I am nearing its end. Reason tells me that you and I are unlikely to meet again. And I think I shall not listen to reason, however I have seen the world inside your head, and know that I am not the one in your heart. Go after her, she has done so much for you and you have done the same for her. My king has lived a life of love with me, live a life of love with her. You feel indebted to me, and I will not take it lightly. Hurry though, my love. My days grow shorter now, and I am so very weak. Godspeed, my lonely angel.'_

The Doctor finished reading, tucking the letter away again and turned back to the console, heavy of heart.

He took one last look at the image of the fireplace on the monitor, which was still lit with merrily dancing flames. He pressed a few keys, and the flames went out, leaving the fireplace shrouded in darkness.

He stood there watching it for a few more moments before looking up at the rotor. The Doctor pulled a lever, and the engines ground to life, dematerializing away.

* * *

 **Hello, hello, hello!**

 **It has again been a long time, hasn't it? I'm sorry about that everybody. However, I have some news! I will be posting once every week, starting today on Sunday, leading up to and during the new season of Doctor Who! The only stipulation being is that this story will be updated every other week with the other weeks in between being my other Doctor Who fic, _The Balance of Love and Time,_ also being updated. So the two will alternate between updates; this week, this one, next week, my other fic, and so on and so forth. I am so excited for the new season, and I hope you all are as well! Tell me what you all liked or disliked in this chapter in the comment section down below. All mistakes are mine, and I will see _you_ in the next chapter!**

 **Goodbye, bye, bye!**


	17. History Repeats Itself Or Does It?

**Chapter Warnings: Alcoholism (skip the bottom part of eight years ago from "** **Cautiously, she turned the knob, the hinges creaking" to the next line break),** **domestic violence/non-consensual kissing and violence (skip the beginning of 2000 and jump to "Good evening Miss..."). Please proceed with caution. Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

 **Eleven Years Ago - 1995**

"You should just leave."

Sage sighed wearily, "I can't just leave, Mattie."

"Why the hell not?"

"I have a-"

"A moral obligation, blah, blah, blah," A young man's voice said tinnily over the phone's receiver. "I know, Sage, I _know._ "

"But…?" Sage prompted, raising her eyebrow.

"Sage," he sighed, "Why the hell do you keep getting yourself into these situations?"

Sage shrugged lightheartedly, not that he could tell, "My friend has been begging me to go out for weeks, and I just saw his show. So I thought that it'd be a nice way to celebrate the finale of his performance."

"Sage, you hate bars," he deadpanned.

"Nooo," Sage said unconvincingly. "It's not that I _hate_ it. I just-"

"Hate it."

"Yeah, okay," Sage gave up. "I hate bars. How're things across the pond?"

"Man, you're starting to sound like those posh, British people now, 'across the pond', who says that?" he laughed, and Sage grinned, shaking her head even though he couldn't see it.

"Whatever, Mattie, tell me. How are things with mom and dad?"

"Worse now that you _and_ Lizzie left. Seems like the folks just keep on ragging me, being me and all."

Sage winced, "I'm sorry, Mattie, I just needed a change of scenery after… well after that."

"Yeah, yeah," his tone was dismissive but understanding. "I'm thinking of moving to California. Study there, maybe open a bakery."

"You should do it, Cali's got a bunch of great schools! And you have great grades!" Sage encouraged.

"But not great enough for mom and dad," Matthew added bitterly.

"Hey," her voice was gentle, "you're an amazing person, Matthew Tran, and don't let anyone, not even our parents, say otherwise."

"Yeah, whatever." His voice was an imperceptible wobble as he dismissed her words.

She nursed the drink in her other hand, holding the phone up more comfortably. She shifted in her seat, setting her drink down. A wave of a hand caught her attention and she nodded in acquiense.

"Mattie, I gotta go, okay?" She said into the phone.

"Alright, but for the last time it's Matthew."

"Eh, you're still my lil' brother, so it's Mattie to me."

"I'm taller than you," he pointed out in a last ditch attempt.

"Good _bye_ , Mattie," she said with finality.

She picked up her drink, walking over to her friend who were obviously drunk.

When she almost reached him, someone intercepted her path, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa."

A man grabbed her drink, "You are not drinking that."

"What the hell, man?" Sage demanded, staring up, up, up at him. He was tall, at least a foot taller than her, but a lot of people were. He had dirty blond hair, curling in slight waves at the end. His brown eyes bore into her, concern in his eyes. His face was slightly familiar, something about his face that she couldn't quite place.

"That asshole there roofied your drink," he pointed with the finger holding the roofied cup at a shady man in a black bomber jacket.

"How do I know that _you_ weren't the one who roofied my drink?"

"Whoa, chill," he raised his arms up in peace, glasses clinking together. "Why would I tell you that your drink was roofied, only to roofie it again?"

"Distraction?" she shrugged, inching slightly away.

"Pft, nice joke, sweetheart," he scoffed. He placed the drinks on the bar, motioning for the bartender. Sage puffed out an indignant breath at the condescending tone.

"What's up, J?" the bartender asked, coming over, still cleaning a glass.

"Eddie's back at it again," the supposed J nodded over to that man again. "Why the hell hasn't he been arrested yet?"

"None of the charges would stick," the bartender shrugged. "Bribing is all he's got for him, and a shit personality and overall look."

"Tighten up security, won't you, Rem?" he suggested.

The bartender nodded with a tired sigh, "Let's see if the tenth time's the charm."

"Great," he beamed. "Knew I could count on you."

"Fuck off, man. I'm only doing this 'cause it's good pay," Rem scoffed, going back to his work and leaving.

J laughed at that remark, shaking his head.

"So you and… Rem know each other?" Sage asked cautiously.

"Know each other? We're practically brothers! Remy and I go way back, since we were in diapers," J waved his arms around, exaggerating.

"Right," Sage drew out the syllable. "So that makes it okay for you to boss him around?"

"Well, no," J said, "but it helps being the boss of him, sorta. We're co-owners, but my name's on the deed."

Sage's eyes widened, "You own this place?"

"Name's Jonah. Jonah Lake," he extended a hand toward her. "Like The Jolly Lounge's initials and the main star of _You Can't Take it With You_ , the reason why there are so many actors here tonight."

"Pretentious," Sage rolled her eyes, "Taking credit while not outrightly taking credit. But I saw your play, you did really well as Tony."

"Hey, you're here, aren't ya? And thanks, it was a weird part to play, but I'm glad you liked it," he said with a charming smile. "Aren't you going to tell me your name now?"

"This isn't a quid pro quo, Jonah," Sage said. "Though I do thank you for not letting me get roofied. If you want my name, you'll have to earn it. And considering how lackluster the security here is, I don't think you're gonna get it."

"Hey Sage~!" a drunken voice slurred in her ear, and she cringed. Jonah raised his eyebrow at the performance.

"Is this your new beau~?" Eyebrows waggled at the sight, and an arm looped around her shoulders.

She pushed the arm off, "No, it's not Roman," she looked at him pointedly with a hint of warning. "Just a new… friend."

"That's not what I was seeing," Roman sang, his blond hair sweeping in front of his green eyes, a wide grin on his face. "Jonah, right? You did spectacularly as Tony tonight!"

"Hey, Roman, and thanks," Jonah greeted with a nod.

He swung his arm over her shoulders again, pulling her close, "I'm glad you're reaching out, Sage. You're so _boring_ studying like a nerd everyday. And theater majors are a _great_ choice."

"Yeah, well, I did that with Logan," she said, ignoring the last part. "So I'm sure he'll appreciate the compliment."

Roman blew her off, unconcerned, "Psh, he loves me."

"Right now, I'm not exactly sure why," Sage said dryly.

Roman pouted and whined dramatically, "You're being mean to me again. Don't you love me?"

"And that's enough of the alcohol tonight," Sage said, taking away his glass.

"You seem like a real stick in the mud," Jonah commented, and Sage had almost forgotten that he was even there.

Sage got Roman to sit down and drink a glass of water, staring at Jonah coolly, "If that's what you mean by responsible and knowing my friend's limits, then yes, I suppose I am."

"Hey, I didn't mean it like it was a bad thing."

"Yeah, you did," Sage and Roman said together in unison.

The other two stared at Roman who got a little self-conscious, "What? I'm drunk, not deaf."

Sage shook her head, "Look, Jonah, thanks for not letting me get roofied, but me and this idiot have to get home."

"Alright, I get you, Sage. See you later, then?" his tone was hopeful, brown eyes wide open.

Sage stared at him considerably, looking at him up and down, "Maybe."

"I'll take it."

She smirked and hoisted Roman to his feet, wobbling out the doors and into the cold night, a curious warmth bubbling up inside her.

* * *

Sage walked down the cobbled path, tightening the jacket around her. A cold air brushed past her cheeks, a red flush rising against the cold air.

She looked down, walking briskly to The Brewing Cauldron, a tiny coffee shop that she had grown to love throughout her college years. She had gone there so often, pulling all nighters and doing homework that she had gotten to befriend the owner, a kind person going by the name of Pat.

So engrossed in her thoughts she was, that she didn't notice the man turning the corner. "Ow!"

Cold, wet coffee stained her green overcoat and blue shirt, and she blinked dumbly at the growing brown stain, dripping down her shirt.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" a familiar masculine voice rushed to apologize, and Sage looked up in shock to the apologetic face of Jonah Lake.

"Sage?" he asked, just as shocked.

"The one and only," Sage said dryly, wringing out her wet shirt.

"Oh shit, uhm- uh-" Jonah struggled to find a solution. "Here."

He took off his jacket, draping it heavily on top of her. Immediately the scent of orange and strong cologne filled her senses, making her cough at the headiness.

"Thanks," she said, covering herself more with the new warmth.

"Shit, I am so sorry for this, Sage," he apologized once more.

She shook her head, "No worries, Jonah, I'm just as clumsy. Don't worry." She laughed awkwardly to ease the tension.

"Still," he insisted again. "I feel as if your impression of me has just gotten considerably lower."

"Well, you haven't done yourself any favours by spilling cold coffee on me, but you did stop a man from roofieing me. So I'll let it slide this time."

"How commendable," he drawled, an unimpressed look on his face. "But I'm still really sorry. How about I make it up to you?"

"By spilling more coffee on me?"

"No," Jonah shook his head and rolled his eyes, "let me buy you a cup. I know this great coffee shop."

"Betchu I know a better one."

Jonah raised an eyebrow at the challenge, "You're on. It's right around the corner."

"Yeah? Mine too."

"What are the chances we'll have the same coffee shop?"

The two turned a corner and was met with the sight of a homely looking coffee shop, a bright and colourful sign announcing that it was open.

"Pretty fucking small, but," Sage sighed, giving Jonah a rueful smile, "seems like we have the same favourite coffee shop."

"You're kidding."

"I assure you, I am not," she said, opening the door and hearing the bell jingle.

"Sage!" a cheery voice greeted them, and Sage felt a smile bloom across her face at the person walking to her. "My favourite customer, it's been far too long. Have you been eating?"

The question was asked in jest, but Sage could see the scolding intent behind it. She flushed, nodding and noticing the pink bracelet peeking between her long green sleeves, "Hey, Pat, and yes, I have been."

"Good! You are far too skinny," she said, wagging a finger in front of her. "Now, are you going to introduce me to this young man, and tell me why you're wearing a jacket way too big for you?"

"Er, I'm Jonah, si-"

"Bup- bup- bup!" Pat interrupted loudly. "It's ma'am today, or Miss if you want. No sir here, well except for you, I suppose."

Jonah backtracked, "Right, uh- I'm Jonah, ma'am. It's nice to meet you."

Pat's red hair flitted in front of her blue eyes as she looked Jonah up and down. He squirmed under her scrutinizing gaze, pulling at his collar subconsciously.

Slowly, Pat smirked, a knowing leer in her eyes, "I approve."

"Pat!" Sage shouted with a bright, red flush on her face, "It's not like that!"

"Not yet it's not," she smiled knowingly and gestured for Sage to follow her. Sage obliged, walking behind the counter.

"I've got a shirt that you left here some time ago, and I forgot to give it back, so you can clean up and change in the back." Pat held out a familiar black shirt, handing it over to Sage.

Sage sighed in relief, the soggy feeling of the coffee now sticking to her chest. "You are a lifesaver, Patty. Thank you."

She kissed Pat's cheek and rushed to the back of the coffee store.

Pat walked back toward Jonah, who was standing awkwardly next to the door. He fiddled with the cuff of his sweater as Pat walked over to him.

"So you said your name was Jonah, right?"

Jonah's head shot up, eyes panicked at the short shop owner in front of him, "Yes, s- uh ma'am. That's me. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Pat, I own this little shop," she introduced, flicking her hair out of her eyes. "Say, haven't I seen you around these parts before?"

"Er- yeah," Jonah smiled awkwardly, "this is my favourite coffee shop."

"Jonah, I'm liking you more and more," she grinned up at him, and hesitantly he smiled back.

"I'm glad."

"But," Pat interrupted sharply, a dark and dangerous gleam in her eyes, "if you ever hurt Sage, no one will notice that you were ever gone."

Jonah gulped, Adam's apple bobbing comically up and down in nerves, "Understood."

"Great!" the dangerous look disappeared in a flash and Jonah squeaked, wondering if he had imagined the entire thing.

Sage walked out, and a flash of danger appeared in Pat's eyes, and Jonah felt himself pale at her stare, the short shop owner giving him a cold glare.

Sage still had on his jacket, but a new black shirt was on her, displaying the NASA symbol.

"Hey," Sage said. "Thanks, Patty. You were a lifesaver today."

"Anything for my favourite customer and best friend!" Pat chirped with a bright smile, the cold look dissipating as quickly as it had come.

"Er- sorry again Sage," Jonah apologized meekly, but Sage only shook her head with an understanding smile.

"I told you, it's fine. But you owe me a chocolate frappe," she pointed a finger at him with an impish smile.

"Alright."

"So!" Pat clapped her hands, blue skirt swishing around her in jubilation, "Y'all are ordering?"

"Appears so, I'll take a latte," Jonah shrugged, taking out his wallet. The three walked to the counter, and he gave the money for the drinks.

Pat winked at Sage when Jonah turned to sit at a table, mouthing, "Go get 'im."

Sage flushed, hissing at the sly smile on Pat's lips. She sat down at the table with Jonah, "Sorry about her. She gets overprotective sometimes, especially over new people."

Jonah waved a hand in dismissal, "It's alright, Remy can be like that too sometimes."

"So tell me, Mr Jonah Lake, why is a bar owner/actor betraying his kind and drinking coffee?" Sage asked, taking a sip of her chocolate drink.

"Are you insinuating that _I_ am an alcoholic?" Jonah asked, tone offended and a hand over his heart.

Sage snorted out a surprised laugh, shaking her head and Jonah grinned at the reaction. "But honestly, the coffee here is to die for, and I love the quaint, little atmosphere that it gives off."

"Same," Sage said.

"Now, what's an American like you doing across the pond?"

"Why do you want to know?" Sage shot back.

"Call it casual curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"But satisfaction brought it back," he smirked at her surprised face. "I've got all day."

Sage smiled, intrigued. "I guess I can make some time for you."

Jonah barked out a laugh, charmed, and that warmth that Sage felt had returned tenfold.

* * *

 **Nine Years Ago - 1997**

"Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead," a voice cooed in Sage's ear. Sage groaned, rolling over onto her side, batting the noise away.

"Hey!" Jonah laughed, slightly offended. "Don't hit me!"

"Mmm, whatever," Sage croaked out, pulling the blankets over her head.

"Sage, you have a class to get ready for," he said, amused.

"Yeah, yeah, too early," she dismissed him.

"Sage, it's seven in the morning."

"Too early."

"You have class in half an hour."

"What!" she shot up, throwing the blankets off of herself and hitting Jonah in the face again. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

Jonah laughed as Sage started to rush around into the bathroom, turning the sink on and brushing her teeth while also changing her clothes. "Don't sweat it, sweetie. It's not like I woke you up or anything."

Sage spat out the paste, washing her mouth. She came out of the bathroom, kissing Jonah's cheek chastely, "Thanks for waking me up. Where would I be without you?"

"Late to all your classes, but that wasn't what I was looking for," he smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Sage paused in putting her shoes on, "Oh yeah? What were you looking for?"

Jonah got out of bed, stalking to Sage and towering over her, "This," he said huskily.

He pulled her up into a deep kiss, tasting the breathy mint of the toothpaste. He set her down, Sage's eyes glazed over and dazed. "Have a good day, sweetie, and happy one year."

"Huh? You remembered," she said, snapping out of the lovesick expression. "Bye, happy anniversary, have fun at the bar and rehearsal."

Sage kissed him one last time on the lips and on the cheek before leaving with a dopey smile on her face and a skip in her step.

* * *

 **Eight Years Ago - 1998**

"Is he at the bar again?" Pat asked, eyes concerned. The coffee shop owner had on a light blue shirt and cardigan tied around the shoulders, the bright blue bracelet moving freely up and down his wrist as he cleaned the counter.

"Probably, yeah," she sighed tiredly, crossing to the far end of the shop and slumping down, head on the table and on her crossed arms.

Pat set down the towel and crossed to the front of the store, flipping the sign to closed.

"Aw, Pat no, you don't have to close up early for me," Sage said, sitting up when she noticed the sign. "This is just one of those times in a relationship, you know?"

"It's alright," he shrugged nonchalantly, sitting down in front of her, towel over his shoulder. "It's nearly closing time anyway, and there's no one here but you and me. Though this doesn't seem like one of those fights in a relationship, honey. You're saying he's bringing bottles home?"

Sage nodded miserably, "And I don't know why, he keeps blowing me off every time I ask and getting angry at me too."

Pat looked a little green, "Does he- does he hit-?"

Sage's eyes widened, and she rushed to reassure him, "No! No, God no. Just a little handsy maybe, rude sometimes too, but he never does _that."_

Pat sighed in relief but the concerned look still didn't fade away, "Maybe you need to have a talk with him? If you give your reasons, maybe he'll stop."

"You think I haven't tried!" Sage threw her hands up, exasperated. "I've been bringing it up and up and up and sometimes it doesn't even seem like he listens to me anymore. All he wants is more booze! I'm not even sure he's allowed to take from their own stock!"

"Why don't you talk with Remy? He's the co-owner of the bar, right? Maybe he could set him straight," Pat offered.

"I dunno, Pat," Sage sighed, "maybe, but is it worth it to go through all that trouble?"

"Now you listen here, Sage Tran," Pat said sternly, a finger pointed at her in warning. "A relationship is a two way street, if the two of you don't cross it, how will you meet in the middle?"

"Alright, alright, I get you, Pat," Sage held up her hands in surrender. "Taking lessons from Vee again?"

"It leaks here or there," he flushed. "But Vee's great! She's an amazing psychologist!"

"Fair," Sage looked at the clock, "Shit, I have to go."

"Language, kiddo," Pat chastised with a smile.

"The language was English."

"Oh, just get on home," Pat laughed and Sage smiled, nodding her head in farewell.

She walked down the street toward her shared apartment with Jonah, reaching the door. Unlocking it, she was surprised to see the lights all turned off.

She stepped inside cautiously, the living room as impeccable as ever but the lights giving off an eerie atmosphere.

"Jonah? Sweetheart? You home? Where are you?" she called out.

There was a scuffle in the bedroom, and Sage felt dread in the pit of stomach. She sucked in a deep breath, steeling herself.

She inched toward the door, hand on the handle and heart pounding at the prospect of what she might find.

Cautiously, she turned the knob, the hinges creaking.

The smell of alcohol was poignant, and Sage had to plug her nose at the acerbic fumes.

"Jonah? Jonah, what's wrong?" Sage rushed to the prone figure on the bed.

Jonah groaned, batting her hand away. Drool was caked on his mouth, and his hair was unkempt and greasy. Papers were strewn around him, opened envelopes and letters by his head.

She picked one up and read it. Understanding filled her, and she gently shook him, "Sweetie, are you alright?"

"L've me alone," he slurred, and the smell of alcohol strengthened.

"I can't do that, Jonah, you're drunk," Sage said.

"Duh, are you stupid?" he garbled out.

"Why are you drunk?" Sage demanded.

Jonah rolled over onto his side, ignoring her.

"Jonah, Jonah, I'm talking to you."

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded, pulling him to face her.

"Hey! I'm trying to sleep!"

"It's the middle of the day," she pulled at him again, trying to get him to sit up.

"Come on, Jonah, this isn't-!" Sage let out a cry of pain, looking at him confused and scared.

She held a trembling hand to her stinging cheek, red from the pain.

"I'm going back to sleep. Don't wait up, sweetheart," Jonah grumbled again before slumping back into bed, as if he hadn't hit her, as if he hadn't thrown her for a loop, as if everything was fine.

"Yeah, sure, okay," Sage's voice was soft, trembling, the heat of the slap blooming red hot on her cheek.

* * *

 **Six Years Ago - 2000**

"C'mon sweetheart," Jonah's voice was hot and heavy in Sage's ears, and she trembled under his grip.

"No, Jonah. I'm not in the mood." Sage said firmly, blood pounded in her ears at the towering man in front of her.

"Why not?" his voice lowered dangerously, he stalked forward even more, Sage walking once, twice, three times before her back hit the wall, trapped.

"I told you I'm not in the mood." She tried to stand firm, eyes staring defiant into his; the heady smell of alcohol coming out in little puffs of air made her stomach roil.

"Now that's not nice," he purred, brown eyes flashing dangerously.

"Jonah, stop it. You're scaring me," her voice was weak, and he knew it.

Smirking slowly, softly, _dangerously_ , he leered down at her, and Sage felt her heart stop. He gripped her wrists bruisngly, holding it high up above her, "Too bad."

Sage let out a cry of outrage as Jonah crushed his lips over hers. She screamed and struggled against him, but he continued to plunder her mouth.

She bit his lip, hard enough to bleed, and he yelled out, momentarily letting her go. She kneed him in the stomach, and he barrelled over in pain, holding onto his stomach.

Breathing heavily, she kneed him once more for good measure and looked down at him with terror and sympathy. "You need help, Jonah."

Stepping away from him and his groans of pain, she barricaded the bedroom door, walked into the living room and called the police, "Hello? I'd like to report domestic violence. My- my ex-boyfriend tried to assault me, he's locked in my bedroom, drunk."

"Alright, ma'am, I'll send an officer to your address immediately," the dispatcher said calmly. "Can you tell me your address?"

Sage did and waited for the officer. There was a knock on the door, and she jumped up to let the officer in.

"Good evening, Ms…."

"Tran, Sage Tran," Sage said, "Thank you for coming."

"Of course, ma'am," the officer nodded, taking out her notepad. "His name?"

"Jonah Lake."

"Is this the first instance of assault?"

"Yes, but he's been forward sometimes. Though he never went as far as he did tonight." Sage showed her the forming bruises on her wrist, clear, purple imprints of fingers circling around them.

"Are there any reasons he might have done so?"

"Drunk out of his mind, if that's a reason."

The officer nodded, scribbling into her notepad. She flipped it closed, "If you would kindly take me to him, that'd be great."

Sage nodded, leading her toward the door. The officer looked at her surprised at the barricade, and Sage shrugged, "He's drunk, I didn't want him to escape. He needs help, and he can't do that drinking his ass off everyday."

She moved the barricade away, and there was a loud bang on the door, "Sage! Sage, let me the fuck out of here!"

She jumped back, moving behind the officer, "Er, if you don't mind."

The officer took position and opened the door. Jonah stumbled down, an angry expression on his face. "You bitch! Who are you?" he asked when he confronted the officer in front of him.

"Jonah Lake, you are under arrest for the assault of another person," the officer's words were drowned out in his attempt for escape, but the officer was too fast. Quickly, she had him turned around and in handcuffs.

He struggled minutely before slumping in compliance. "Would you like to press charges, ma'am?"

Sage shook her head, "Is there a way for him to get help instead?"

"I'll put that in the report, ma'am. I'll take it from here, and I'll let you get your affairs in order."

"Thank you, Officer…?"

"Stewart."

"Thank you, Officer Stewart," Sage smiled. The officer smiled and led Jonah out of the apartment, Sage staring after them. He didn't even spare her a second glance.

She stared at the door for a few more moments before shaking her head. She took out her phone, dialing a number, "Hey, Pat, you were right. About him, yeah I know. Know any apartments across town or in London? I need to get out of Reading, make a fresh start for myself. The Powell Estate? That's perfect, thanks. Bye. Love you."

* * *

 **Five Years Ago - 2001**

"This is the last of it," the gruff voice of the movers said, setting down the box.

"Thank you so much," Sage said, exchanging the payment. "Have a nice day!"

He grunted and left, closing the door with a quiet click. She looked around the barren living room, "Powell Estate, meet Sage Tran, your new tenant."

Picking up a box, she started to open it, "And this time, let's try not to fall in love."

She bit her lip. "Talk more, smile more, don't let them know what you're against or what you're for. Don't let people in again. It never works out."

* * *

 **Present Day - 2006**

"It never works out." Sage thought on how many people she let in, Jackie, Rose, Mickey… the Doctor. Well, she failed on that aspect.

"What are you on about? I'm just asking what this is," Mickey asked, looking around the stands.

"Huh?" Sage was shaken out of her memories of Jonah, looking back at the object Mickey was holding. "Hell if I know, I only know Earth history, not whatever the Doctor said."

"Wiehgno, kingdom of the purple ice," Mickey said, tossing the device up and catching it.

"How the fuck did you say that perfectly?"

He shrugged, giving the trader the money-stick the Doctor gave him and buying it. "I took linguistics for a year in uni before deciding it wasn't right for me. So I just look at how the Doctor says it and can get the basics of it."

"Damn, Micks," Sage whistled, clearly impressed, and he shrugged again, flushing slightly.

"So what's the deal with you and the Doctor?" Mickey asked nonchalantly, thanking another tender and biting the pink and orange fruit.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sage looked away under the guise of examining jewelry.

"Right," Mickey said, unimpressed. "That's why the TARDIS is always tense and on the verge of collapse."

"Is it? I haven't noticed," Sage hummed, shaking her head at the merchant.

Mickey sighed, "C'mere." He guided her away from the busy stalls and sellers, walking back to the TARDIS.

He unlocked the doors, walking in and sitting down on the jumpseat. "No one's here, just tell me what's wrong. You guys were great before I called you and we met Sarah Jane. What happened? Was it me? Sarah Jane?"

"What? God, no, Mickey, it was never you or Sarah! This is between me and the Doctor," she said.

"Not if it gets in the way of us and everything else," he shot back stubbornly. He crossed his arms, "Wouldn't it be better to just tell me and have someone be there for you. It's not good to bottle it all up, you know."

"And what do you know, you're not a therapist," she snapped at him, huffing and turning away.

To his credit, Mickey wasn't offended, "I know I can be an idiot sometimes, but even I know that bottling anything up isn't good for you."

"I'm fine," she repeated, difficult and head-strong.

"Sage-" he was cut off by a loud ringing. He looked at her, confused. "You have a phone?"

"No, sorry," she rummaged through her pockets. Pulling out her fan, she answered with ever growing confusion from Mickey. "Hey, Rose."

She listened for a moment, then closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. "He what?"

"Okay, okay, we'll be there," Sage placated. "Yeah, Mickey's here with me too. Where are you?"

Sage nodded, "Okay, just follow the path of chaos and screaming, got it. Bye, see you soon."

She tucked away her fan, "Well Mickey, time to go save an idiot again."

Mickey nodded, "What'd he do this time?"

"Broke the ice, and then melted said ice."

"Goddammit, Doctor," he cursed but then pointed a finger at her, "Don't think you're weaseling your way out of that conversation is easily again."

"Uh huh, let's go!"

* * *

"Everyone asleep?" Sage whispered, and the TARDIS hummed an affirmative.

"Even the Doctor?" Sage listened, "Well, I gotta make sure!"

"Okay, okay," Sage said. "Thank you for letting me do this, dear. I know you usually prefer the Doctor to drive you, but I'm assuming that the instruction manual you dumped in my lap during our two week vacation meant that you're okay with it."

There was a chipper buzz, and Sage laughed, "I promise I won't hit you with a mallet, only if you promise to handle the Maths part of this. I'm still not sure what to do half the time."

The TARDIS agreed, and Sage carefully made her way to the console room. Her socked feet slid against the floor, and she wrapped the jacket around herself tighter, sliding on her shoes.

"2006 would do it," Sage muttered, carefully inputting in the co-ordinates. "June is a good month, and five in the evening so there wouldn't be much of a rush."

She pressed a few more buttons, the TARDIS guiding her to the correct ones when she was unsure.

"You ready, dear?" she asked the ship, hovering over the lever.

There was a confirmation, and Sage nodded, "Here's hoping we won't die."

She pulled the lever, and the familiar sound of dematerialization started in the air. There wasn't any noise of the brakes grinding, which, she had found out was the Doctor forgetting to turn off. Her whole world was thrown off balance when she learned that; it was a good sound.

"Are we at the right time?"

Sage grumbled when the TARDIS made an offended noise, "Well, excuse me, but both your and the Doctor's track records haven't exactly been stellar so far, have they?"

She rolled her eyes at the indignant hum, the same one that the Doctor made sometimes, "Sorry, sorry I just- I haven't seen any of my friends in over six years, and I cut off all other relationships during that time. It's just- nerve wracking."

The TARDIS made an understanding hum, and Sage patted her walls, "Thank you, anyway, I'm off now. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Three at the most. And you're sure none of them would notice anything?"

"Well, damn, let me make sure, okay? It's already awkward here, what with me lying to the Doctor about spending two weeks waiting for him to return back after waltzing off with Reinette. Not to mention that my insomnia has gotten worse with each passing day. And I still don't know if he actually cares for me or not!" Sage's voice had risen to a yell by the end of her tangent, chest heaving with anger and need for air.

She sucked in a heavy breath, exhaling through her nose, "Sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's the fucking Doctor's fault, and mine. I just- I'm just- scared. I'm scared, and I don't want to be anymore."

The TARDIS gave her a hum of understanding, a feeling of warmth spreading through her at the ship's own method of a hug.

"Thanks," Sage sighed. "I'll just- I'll just go." She pointed awkwardly at the door before bolting through it, wrapped only in a leather jacket, jeans and blue beanie.

She walked down the familiar cobblestone path, a feeling of nostalgia rushing through her. She was glad that she had told the TARDIS to park a little further away, giving her enough time to enjoy the walk she usually made oh, so long ago.

Sage stopped in front of the door, the familiar purple and black words, 'The Brewing Cauldron' etched neatly on the door brought an unwanted smile on her lips. Her hand hovered over the handle, heart beating faster at the prospect of meeting Pat again.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. The bell jingled, and she stepped foot inside, the fresh smell of baked goods and coffee permeated the air.

"I'll be right with you," Pat's voice called out, and Sage could see the back of the shop owner behind the front counter.

Pat turned around, "Now what can I get you- Sage?"

Sage smiled sheepishly, a hand twisting her ring, voice trembling slightly, "I don't know about you, but a hug sounds really nice."

"Oh my- oh my god, Sage!" Pat threw away all social propriety and jumped over the counter and into a forceful hug, nearly knocking the both of them over.

There was a wet sob from the shop owner, and Sage felt tears start to silently fall down her cheeks. She rubbed Pat's back soothingly, voice murmuring soothing words.

When Pat's sobs had subsided into sniffles, Sage let go, wiping the tear tracks with a tissue she had gotten from her pocket.

"Long time no see, Patty," she tried for a smile, coming off more as a wobble.

"You- you- jerk!" Sage let out a grunt of pain as a fist hit her chest weakly, the blue bracelet of his jumping up and down.

"Whoa, hey! No need for violence," she grabbed his hands, stopping him from continuing to hit her.

He stopped, sniffling with a small glare, "Why come back? After all this time?"

"I missed you, and I wanted to get away from some other problems," Sage said.

"So am I only good as a distraction?" Pat asked, glare intensifying.

Sage's eyes widened, "What? God, _no_ , Pat. It's just- it's been a hard couple years, and I missed you, your company, your smile. I hated being away, but I didn't- didn't want any reminders of _him._ And I guess- I guess I lost track of time."

"For over six _years_?"

"Math was never my strong point in school," she shrugged, and he let out a slightly bitter laugh.

"Still the same Sage, I see."

She winced, ducking her head, "Not- not really."

Pat frowned, leading her over to a table. He went and flipped the sign to close, and Sage got a moment of deja vu at the familiarity of the situation.

Fidgeting in her seat as Pat went behind the counter and walked around, preparing something. She was tracing the grooves in the table when a steaming mug came into view.

Sage looked up at the expectant look on Pat's face, "You still take your tea with just milk, right?"

She could only bob her head in agreement, picking up the mug and taking a cautious sip. Pat sat down in front of her, taking one of her hands, "Now, Sage, honey, tell me why you're really here."

Sage took an even longer sip of her tea, hoping to prolong the conversation. Pat didn't seem to be impressed by her attempt, easily holding eye contact with her.

She set the mug down when she couldn't hold it any longer. "Nothing."

"You're really gonna tell me that there's nothing when you literally tried to get out of having this conversation by taking a prolonged drink of hot tea," he raised an unimpressed eyebrow at her, and she wilted at the stare.

"Pat, _please_ , I came to get away from all that. I don't really wanna talk about it right now."

He pursed his lips, thinking, "Fine," he relented. "How have you been?"

"Oh no," Sage denied, "I came to get away from my life. Tell me what you've been up to, you and Vee still together?"

Pat smiled dreamily, glancing down at his left hand, "Engaged, actually."

Sage smiled brightly, "That's great, man! The two of you are always amazing together!"

"Thanks!" he beamed. "It was really sweet. She proposed to me on our fifth anniversary, taking me to this tiny little shop. She was so nervous, bless her heart, and nearly dropped the box multiple times."

"It's a beautiful ring," she commented, admiring the slender ring.

"Our wedding is in October," Pat said carefully, folding his hands together. "And I still need a best person."

"You're not going to ask Logan?" Sage asked, surprised.

"He's already the wedding planner _and_ minister," Pat rolled his eyes. "Says that he doesn't want to overwork himself, the liar. And Roman is Vee's, so I'm still looking."

"Yeah! Yeah!" she scoffed with incredulity. "I'd love to be your best woman! Oh my god, yeah!"

Pat laughed, charmed, "The wedding's in the last week of October, I'll give you a ring when they get more finalized. It'll be a simple affair, nothing too big. Just friends and family."

"Er," Sage paused, "I got a new number, let me just-" She fumbled around with her jacket pockets, pulling out a slip of paper with writing already on it.

She shook her head at the TARDIS's nosiness, "Here, for when you ever need to ring me."

He accepted the slip of paper with ease, giving her his own, "So, speaking of weddings, anyone in your life?"

Sage groaned, head slumping on the table, "That's my problem."

"You don't- you don't have another," he hesitated, "another Jonah Lake, do you?"

"No, no," Sage paused, "at least I don't think so. I hope not. We're on a break."

Pat winced, blue eyes in sympathy, "You do know that breaks in a relationship usually end up with an official breaking up."

"Well, here's hoping that we're the exception. I really like him, Patty. But I'm feeling like we rushed into this too fast, and I'm in over my head," she mumbled into her arms.

"Aw, honey," he rubbed her back soothingly. "I know this may seem like the end of the world, but it's not. You really like him?"

She nodded tiredly, glasses digging into her face, "And he likes you?"

"Well, he said that it was okay to take a break, but then proceeded to ignore me during the duration of said break, so maybe?"

Pat winced, "That doesn't seem like a healthy relationship, Sage. The only reason me and Vee work out is because we talk to each other."

"I know, I know, communication is the key to a healthy relationship and all that," she sat up, eyes weary and fiery at the same time.

"Sage, honey, are you sure that you're alright?" Pat's voice was pitched higher in concern.

"I'm fine. But here's the thing," she straightened, pointing at Pat. "If I say to you that I want to be with you and like you, and you say that you want there to be more of a connection first, that we have to work on intimacy and trust first, should I still say yes?"

"Do I like you?" Pat asked, entertaining her.

"More than you'd ever liked another person in your life."

"Well, if that's the case, then yes," he said simply.

"But what if I have trust issues and feel like everyone always leaves me?"

"I'd get help for that."

"Yeah, well," Sage scoffed, "he's stubborn enough like he still thinks that the earth is flat."

"I'm not really the best person to help with this, Sage. Are you-?"

"I'm _fine!_ " she shouted. "I'm fine, I'm… fine." She breathed heavily from that outburst, voice trembling.

She felt fragile, more so than before. The pent up feelings that she had for the Doctor coming out in an indignant wave. Her heart pounded furiously against her ribs, and she could feel the flush forming on her face.

Her hands were clenched so tightly, that her veins were white. Blood coursed through her, and her fuse snapped.

She was angry, angry at the Doctor, angry at herself, angry at Jonah. Everything was blowing up in her face, and nothing made sense anymore.

Rose had said that the Doctor loved her. Mickey said the same thing. Even Sarah Jane had implied it! But she just… can't… see it. How could she, if the man who supposedly loved her kept running away from her?

"Sage? Sage, are you alright? Can you hear me?" Distantly she could hear Pat's voice calling for her, but she ignored it.

It just didn't make sense to her. Was he scared? Why? Why would he do this? She told him to talk to her, told him that she would be there for him. If he just wanted to ignore that, to think that he was still some kind of man that didn't need anyone- didn't need support, then she didn't want to be in any part of that.

Her heart was already fragile enough, and he kept chipping away at it. But she guessed she knew _why_ he was reluctant, she supposed. No one had ever gotten as close as she did, except Sarah Jane. Even still, he lied, lied, lied.

Even his love could've been a lie. But then… there were those moments, those sweet moments with him. On New Earth, on top of the Powell Estate, before they met Rose, fighting against and with Queen Victoria, he had even given up his regeneration for her.

Did that make up for his hesitance? His reluctance?

"Sage, listen to me," Pat's stern voice broke through her thoughts, and she looked up to see that he had put his hands on her shoulders.

"Now I don't know what's going on between you and this partner of yours-"

"You and me both," she muttered bitterly.

"But," he glared at her, "it seems like you are having problems, things that you still need to work out. _With_ the man you are having problems with."

"Hah! As if he'd listen to me," she scoffed.

"Then that's something you need to work on."

"You think I haven't tried?"

"Yes, I think you haven't _really_ done anything to try and fix this situation. I think that you didn't even sit him down and ask what _he_ wanted. I think you purposefully let it go to shambles because you're afraid."

"How can you say that?" Sage's face was incredulous at Pat's stern glare, a feeling of slowly shame creeping up on her.

"You're here, aren't you? The Sage I know would've gone straight to him and gave him a piece of her mind."

"The Sage you know is six years gone," she leaned back in her chair, arms crossed and face grim.

"That may be true. I don't know what's happened between then and now, but people never change that quickly. At your core, you're still that snap fire, smart girl who doesn't back down."

"I wish I had that much confidence in myself that you do in me," Sage said.

"You should, after all I wouldn't call her my best friend, would I?" Pat smiled gently at her, and Sage felt a fleeting smile flicker on her lips at Pat calling her his best friend.

"Then what should I do?" She was tired, the weight of the day wearing down on her

"You tried your direct route? How long are you willing to keep waiting for him?"

"Forever if I can, if I should."

"Let _him_ make the first move, you've been running at him for however long now. If he's really worth it, if he really loves you, he'll come running. You've been ragging at him nonstop. Stop, you've already put yourself out there, see if he picks your offer up."

Sage swallowed, sucking in a breath, "I'll- I'll try. This is- this is not- I don't know if-"

"Darling," Pat said softly, "you are doing just fine. It's okay to not always know what to do, it's normal to not be in control all the time, it happens. Your feelings are normal. In fact, it's unhealthy to bottle up your feelings."

She sighed, nodding in weary acceptance, "You're right, you're always right."

"Well, that's nice of you to say, kiddo!" Pat beamed, ruffling her hair. "But it's just something Vee always tells me."

"Well, give Vee my thanks, it's been some time since I've seen her," Sage said. She looked down at her watch, "Shit, it's been three hours already? I gotta go."

"Alright, Sage-y, be sure to call me!" he smiled at her easily, making his way around to her. He gave her a big hug, arms wrapped tightly around her. Sage melted against his embrace, feeling warmth flood her being, safety emanating from the hug.

Pat kissed the top of her head, murmuring, "You'll alway have me in your corner, honey, don't you ever forget it."

"I won't, Patty-cake," she mumbled into his chest, small tears falling. "I love you."

"Love you too, Sage-y Page-y," he promised, kissing her head again. "You're a wonderful catch, don't let one man dictate your life."

She pulled away, kissing his cheek chastely. "You're an amazing friend, Pat."

"As are you, milady," he bowed exaggeratedly, a hand flourishing out and another miming a hat being tipped.

Sage laughed, slightly hysterical, "I really gotta go now, give Vee and RoLo my best!"

"I will," he said, waving as she went to the exit.

She stopped before the door, hand pausing on the handle, "Thank you, Pat, for everything." Her words held a depth that both occupants of the room could hear, and Pat was silent for a moment.

"Of course, Sage," his words were soft, a promise woven in many knots, and she gave him one last smile before opening the door and walking into the night.

* * *

Sage was quiet, hands in her pockets as she walked back into the spaceship. There was an eerie hum from the TARDIS, and she absentmindedly patted the wall, murmuring, "It's alright, I'm back, don't worry."

She shucked off her jacket, hanging it up on the coat rack and feeling the immediate loss of warmth from her arms. She sat down on the jumpseat, mind reeling at the day's events.

"Where'd you go?" a soft voice asked. Sage looked up to see the Doctor in his pin-striped pajamas, hair ruffled up with bed hair.

She quickly looked down again and didn't say anything, unsure if she should really say anything.

"How'd you learn how to drive the TARDIS?" his voice wasn't accusatory, just curious, and she played with her fingers.

"I read the instruction manual."

The Doctor made a noise between a laugh and a scoff, "I thought I threw that thing out years ago."

There was a noise, and he let out a yelp of pain. Her head shot up to see the Doctor rubbing the back of his head in pain, the instruction manual of the TARDIS held in his hands.

She stifled her laugh behind a hand, and the Doctor had a sheepish look on his face. He rubbed the back of his neck, book in the other. "Seems like I didn't do it well enough."

"Why'd you throw it out in the first place?"

"Didn't agree with it," he said simply, throwing the book away behind him. He plopped himself down next to her, left hand twitching like he wanted to do something but restrained himself.

Her lips twisted slightly in thought, but she scooted closer to the Doctor. His left arm snaked around her waist the minute she was close enough.

The air was slightly tense, but Sage was exhausted. The whole day's journey with Pat, the remeeting, the conversation… Jonah.

Today had been a bad day, remembering him… Jonah. He was her first love, she had so many firsts with him. But it was never meant to be, he still needed to sort himself out before he could truly be with her.

The stress had gotten to him, and turning to alcohol seemed to had been his saving grace. A little bit of her heart still had scarred over for him, that one reminder of love from her early life.

The day had been long, and there were still things she didn't really know how to go about them. But there was the visit with Pat, and that had genuinely cheered her up.

God, she didn't realize how much she had missed him. His warmth and smile was a sight that always made her happy, his way of making a situation clearer. Why did she go so long with seeing him again?

The advice Pat had given her was still sitting in the back of her mind, warning her that she should let the Doctor make the first move. But she was still so _tired._

She didn't want to think about how she kept fucking up their relationship. Didn't want to think about how distant the Doctor had been before. Didn't want to think about Jonah. Didn't want to think about anything.

She just wanted to sit here with the Doctor, sharing space and warmth. There was something about the silence and feeling of company that was so soothing that she felt her eyes slowly slipping shut.

The warmth that the Doctor radiated was calming, and she felt her eyes fully slip shut. She was in that odd middle ground between sleeping and awareness.

She felt the Doctor slowly shift her into his hold, nestling her into the crook of his neck. Letting out a little puff of air, Sage felt the Doctor freeze.

When she didn't do anything else beside shuffle into a more comfortable position, he slowly relaxed his stance. He carded a hand through her long hair, the gesture familiar and soothing.

He moved her more into his hold, head resting in the crook of his neck. She was so tired, and the Doctor was so very comfortable.

Sage was on the verge of falling off the precipice of awareness when she heard the Doctor murmur, "I'm sorry, Sage. I'm so sorry for pulling away. You don't know the earful I got from Rose after we left Wiehgno."

He let out a hollow laugh, hands stilling in her hair. The words slowly pulled her from sleep, but not enough to fully make her cognizant.

"I didn't even fucking realize," his body shook, and Sage felt a sense of shock at the curse word from the Doctor.

"I've never had a relationship like this, where you seem to know more than me. You were right that night, I do make the room look at me, make it so that I have control. Because if I don't have control, how can I trust that I would survive? Putting faith into other people's hands…."

He doesn't say anything else, taking his hands out of her hair and clenching them together tightly. He blew out a shaky breath, "I'm so fucking sorry."

Sage felt wetness fall onto her face, and sleep evaded her. Tears were not something that she associated with the Doctor, but she cursed herself when she realized that the Doctor wasn't some god. He may be alien, but he was the closest to human she had ever seen.

It shouldn't have been a surprise that the Doctor could cry; everyone had their breaking points, and it seemed that he had reached his.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again, voice a heartbreaking tremble. Tears were slowly streaming down his face, falling onto her skin.

She didn't want to dislodge the Doctor from his breakdown, knowing that sometimes crying was the best possible release.

When the feeling of wetness tapered off, she shifted slightly. Feeling the Doctor freeze at her movements, she carefully moved so that she stared him in the face.

The Doctor was frozen against her careful gaze. Slowly, she lifted her hand, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

She didn't say anything, and he didn't either.

Shifting into his lap, Sage wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling his head into the crook of her neck and wrapping her own arms around his neck and shoulders. "It's okay," she whispered.

She didn't know what she was saying that to, his breakdown, his apology, or to the overall situation.

The Doctor was slowly losing himself into her safe grip, leaning back against the jumpseat. "Thank you," he said, words soft and grateful.

Sage didn't speak, and neither did the Doctor. The two of them relaxed into each other's tight grips, the quiet hums of the spaceship and their steady heartbeats the only other noises.

It was a good night.

* * *

 **Hello, hello, hello!**

 **Here's the next update! There wasn't much adventure in this, but I hoped you enjoyed reading into Sage's history. I had a lot of fun figuring things out with her and Jonah! Let me tell you that I have no idea how arrests for first offense domestic violence works, and I took some liberties with that scene. Pat is genderfluid in the early 2000s, and don't even try and stop me. For those who skipped the aforementioned warnings, the summary is that Jonah was nearly blackout drunk on the bed and he slapped Sage and then he had her pinned against the wall and gave her a non-consensual kiss before she kneed him and got him you all for reading. Please leave a review of what you liked or disliked below, and I will see** _you_ **in the next chapter!**

 **Goodbye, bye, bye!**


	18. Rise of the Cybermen

Sage didn't quite know what her relationship with the Doctor was anymore. It was a little difficult to tell when he kept avoiding her. The past few days the traveling quartet had only been to trade markets and the safest adventures.

The worst that they had done so far was a bartering attempt gone wrong. She was going mad with the dullness.

Yes, the new planets and the like were interesting, but she was starting to miss the excitement of an adventure, a _true_ adventure, with the blood-pumping and the heart-racing that came with it.

She groaned. Perhaps the romantic tryst with the Doctor was _too_ much of an adventure for him. Sage fell back against her bed, staring up at the glow in the dark stars she had affixed to the ceiling. It had been disconcerning to have woken up and saw that, but she knew that the TARDIS did it all in good fun.

"What happened between us, dear?" she asked the ceiling. "Was it me that made him sweat? Was it all just in my head?"

The TARDIS made a negative sound, and she sighed. "I suppose it was him. He was the one that didn't take my offer, didn't seem to put the effort in the relationship. God, I'm overthinking this."

She turned to her side, hugging a pillow to her chest, "I guess I'll just get over him. I love him, right? Means that I'll have to let him go."

The words felt surprisingly light when she said it, almost as if she had already known the answer to the whole dilemma.

"Was I really in love with him? Or was it just infatuation?"

* * *

"Hey, Doctor," Mickey said, trying to get his attention. He had been pressing a button for some few minutes, "Doctor, can I take my finger off this now?"

"Hmm?" the Doctor said, snapping out of his thoughts. He was leaning forward against the TARDIS console, and he looked up toward Mickey.

"What? Oh, right," he waved lazily at Mickey. "You can take your hand off it now."

Mickey obliged, stretching slightly, "You've been distracted for quite a while now. Like a _long_ while, what's on your mind?"

"Well, there's this fascinating species, the Maldrites. They have the ability-"

"That's not what I meant," Mickey cut him off. "I meant _who's_ on your mind?"

"Don't know what you mean," the Doctor said nonchalantly, turning back to the console.

"Doctor," Mickey's voice was even and disappointed, and the Doctor felt a twinge of a memory of regret at not answering him.

"Ergh!" Rose's frustrated growl interrupted the two of them, and they watched, wary, as she came stomping into the console room.

"I have had _enough_ of the two of you moping and tip-toeing around each other," she said. "It is unhealthy, unadult and borderline _stupid_ of you two to keep up this charade!"

"What, did you run out of words that begin with un-?" the Doctor mumbled, and Rose shot him a deadly glare that made him pale.

"I am sick and tired of mediating and running messages for the two of you," she continued. She waved her hands around in frustration, "This just _has_ to stop."

"What are you talking about?" the Doctor asked defensively.

"Why are you so thick-headed?" Rose snarled at him irritably. "You have a woman there who loves you? And you're avoiding her! Sooner or later, she's going to get the message that you don't actually love her."

" _Don't_ you _dare_ imply that I don't love her." The Doctor sneered at Rose, looking every inch the Oncoming Storm.

Rose didn't back down, meeting his glare with one of her own, "Then why don't you show it?" she challenged, eyes wild with protectiveness and anger.

"I will not have you hurting Sage again because of your inability to process emotions," Rose snapped at him. She poked his chest hard, punctuating each syllable with a hard stab. "Do. Some. Thing."

The Doctor grabbed her finger, "Why should I?"

Mickey's voice cut in, breaking the tension between Doctor and companion, "Because you love her, right? I mean, you did say that earlier."

The Doctor backtracked, stammering, but Mickey cut him off. He separated the brunet and blonde, putting a hand between them, "If you love her, like you say you do, why are you pushing her away?"

The Doctor pulled himself away, looking down, conflicted, at the console. "You wouldn't understand."

"Because we're human?" Rose piped up, calmer. "Or because you don't know either?"

"Neither?" the Doctor said, but his tone was unsure. "It's not something that I can explain."

Rose and Mickey shared an exasperated look. "You know," Mickey said, "me and Rose are rather good at relationship advice, considering that we've been in one."

"I've had relationships," the Doctor said defensively.

"One where you mutually love, respect, care for the other?" Rose asked dubiously.

"Yes," he replied defensively. "I'm nine hundred years old, you think I haven't?"

Rose had a momentarily shocked expression before it schooled itself into one of consideration, "I dunno, I thought you'd just pick up girls and take them on adventures. After all, it's what you did with me and Sage."

"I've had relationships," he said, affronted, "I've been married."

"Ah, and how did that work out for ya?"

The Doctor schooled his face into an impassive stone, "I don't want to talk about it."

Rose seemed to realize the mistake she made, looking helplessly at Mickey, and backtracking with an apology. "Right, I'm sorry, Doctor. But don't you see? You're just going to regret it again, and if Sage leaves you, you'll just be regretting not spending more time with her. Mickey, back me up here."

Mickey seemed startled at being referred to again, but he nodded in agreement, "C'mon mate, I was in your shoes once. I know exactly how you feel."

"I sincerely doubt that," the Doctor muttered darkly.

Mickey and Rose gave him similar commiserating looks, and Mickey shook his head, "Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, listen to me, man."

Mickey took the Doctor by the shoulders, setting him to sit on the jumpseat. "You may think we're just puny humans with puny brains-"

"You are," he grumbled.

Mickey ignored him, "But we have pretty complex feelings too. What you're doing with Sage, it's just gonna drive her into the arms of another. You just have to, dare I say it, talk about your feelings."

He gave a mock shudder before smiling at the Doctor encouragingly. Rose knocked shoulders with Mickey, smiling, "He's right, 'specially us woman. So you've got to take what life gives you in both hands and cherish it for the rest of your life."

"But that's the thing!" the Doctor blurted out unexpectedly. "Sage and I have different lifespans. I'll be _forced_ to watch as the woman I love dies right in front of me, and I. Can't. Do. _Anything_ to stop it."

Rose and Mickey were startled at the impromptu confession, and the Doctor was reeling at the effects of letting _that_ come out. He hadn't meant to, and he was dealing with the after effects.

On one hand, it was so _freeing_ to say what had been eating at him for months out. On the other, that left him _vulnerable_ , and he hated that feeling.

"Well," Rose's voice softened, and the Doctor could hear the pity rolling off in waves. "That's just something the two of you have to talk about. You can't just keep it in your chest all the time. You'll explode."

She poked his chest lightly this time, and he rubbed at it in mock pain, giving them a wobbly smile.

"Thank you for your advice, you two, but I've been managing just fine this way."

"Yeah, I guess you have," Mickey said, but he looked at him knowingly. "But what about Sage?"

"What?" the Doctor was taken aback at that.

"Yeah," Rose pitched in, "you're a whatever years old alien, but Sage is just human. She doesn't have all your experience. You gotta actually _talk_ with her."

The Doctor grimaced, remembering all the other occasions that he refused to talk to companions or people. It did all work out in the end though. Besides, he couldn't talk to Sage.

"Thank you, very sincerely," he said, standing up and going back to the console. "But I've got it all in control. I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Are you sure about that?" Sage's voice startled all three of them. The Doctor jumped, hand hitting the console. Sage stood in the entrance of the hallway, wearing joggers and a blue jumper.

"Yes! Of course I know what I'm doing," the Doctor said indignantly, hearts pounding in his chest at her entrance.

She gave him a dubious look, and his hearts ached at the doubt etched on her face before it widened into a beatific smile that had his hearts aching for another reason.

The TARDIS console exploded violently, sparks flying up in the air. Fire sprouted on parts of the console, and the ship rocked roughly back and forth.

Sage groaned in pain and crumbled to her knees, clutching her head in pain and eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Sage!" Mickey and Rose cried out, rushing to her. "What's happened?!"

Rose held the unconscious Sage in her arms, clutching her protectively. Mickey held Sage's hand, rubbing the back of it soothingly.

The Doctor frantically worked the controls, "The time vortex is gone!" He read the screen in disbelief, "That's impossible! How can it be gone!"

"Never mind the how!" Rose snapped, "what's gonna happen to _us_?"

"Brace yourself!" the Doctor warned, "we're gonna crash!"

* * *

Smoke filtered through the air, coughs echoing in the empty feeling of the TARDIS. The lights of the TARDIS were flickering weakly, as if it was holding on to its last vestiges of life, before flitting off finally.

The Doctor waved smoke away from his face, coughing harshly, "Is everyone alright?"

Rose hacked out a harsh cough, rasping, "Yeah, I think so."

"I'm good," Mickey coughed. He stood slowly, followed by Rose and the Doctor.

"Doctor!" Rose cried, she had knelt down again and had Sage's wrist in her hand. "Doctor, she's not waking up."

The Doctor rushed to her side, dislodging Rose from her position. She grunted slightly at the displacement but didn't say anything.

"Her pulse seems fine, could be worse," he muttered slowly, checking her pulse. He took out his sonic, scanning Sage.

"What the hell?" he asked slowly, looking over the results.

"What? What is it?" Rose asked, seeming not to realize that he had cursed or not caring.

"Her results are indefinite; it won't tell me anything. It keeps flickering from dead and alive, it won't even tell me how old she is." The Doctor hit his sonic a few times, growling when the results turned out the same.

"But she's alright, right?" Mickey asked.

"Physically she's fine," the Doctor looked up at the dark cavern of the TARDIS, slightly unnerved at the emptiness of his spaceship.

"I'm sensing there's a but somewhere there," Mickey said.

"But I don't know what's wrong."

The engines stopped whirring, dying down, and the Doctor's hearts seized at that implication, whispering, "The TARDIS is dead."

He looked at the dying rotor and the smoke rising from the console, muttering, "She's dead, and it's all my fault."

"Can you fix it?" Rose asked, watching as he slowly rounded the console.

"There's nothing to fix," he growled angrily, pulling a lever back and forth fruitlessly. "She's perished. The last TARDIS in the universe... extinct."

"We can get help, yeah?" Rose tried again optimistically.

"Where from?" he asked listlessly, and Rose shuddered at the hopeless tone.

She searched for something to say, wishing desperately that Sage was here to help. "Well, we've landed, we've gotta be somewhere."

"We fell out of the vortex, through the void, into nothingness. We're in some sort of no-place... the silent realm... the lost dimension…"

"Otherwise known as London?" Mickey asked, staring out the doors. "Seems like London, all the grey and the cabs."

He stepped out the door, calling back, "The Thames is right in front of us."

The others followed, the Doctor gingerly lifting Sage onto the jumpseat, taking off her glasses, and settling his overcoat on her, tucking her in with a kiss on her forehead.

"First of February 2006, not exactly far-flung, is it?" Mickey read from a newspaper.

The Doctor jumped in place, looking around, "So, this is London?"

"Seems like it," Mickey agreed, "Even got the same Prime Minister. Why? You think we're somewhere else?"

"Look up," Rose said, staring up in wonder.

"What. The hell?" Mickey breathed, staring at the zeppelins floating in the air.

"Does London even have any big international zeppelin festivals?" Mickey questioned.

"This is not your world," the Doctor said ominously.

"It's parallel, right?" Mickey figured out. "Am I right? Like a parallel Earth where they've got Zeppelins, am I right? I'm right, aren't I?"

"You are," the Doctor nodded.

Rose looked around, a flash of movement and colour catching her eyes, "So, a parallel world where…"

"Oh, come on," Mickey cajoled. "You see it on films. Like an alternative to our world were everything's the same but a little bit different, like... I dunno - traffic lights are blue, Tony Blair never got elected…"

She stepped toward the movement, eyes narrowed on a moving holographic poster, "And he's still alive…" Pete Tyler, a successful businessman here, holding a bottle of Vitex. "A parallel world and my dad's still alive…"

"Don't look at it, Rose," the Doctor said sternly. "Don't even think about it. This is not your world."

"But he's my dad…" Rose said feebly, eyes still trained on the poster, "and..." She touched the poster with trembling fingers, the picture of Pete sprung to life for a moment, saying 'Trust me on this' winking and giving a thumbs up.

Rose stepped back with a gasp, "Oh, that's weird. But he's real! He's a success! He was always planning these daft little schemes, health-food drinks and stuff. Everyone said they were useless. But he did it!"

The Doctor suddenly grasped Rose by the shoulders and bent slightly to look into her eyes, urgently saying, "Rose, if you've ever trusted me, then listen to me now."

Rose glanced back at the poster, the longing in her eyes pertinent. The Doctor tried again, beseeching, "Stop looking at it!"

She reluctantly met the Doctor's eyes again. He spoke harshly, words practically digging into her heart, "Your father's dead. He died when you were six months old. That is not your Pete. That is _a_ Pete. For all we know, he's got his own Jackie, his own Rose. His own daughter who is someone else, but not you."

Her eyes wandered back to the poster, but she tried to stop herself., squeezing her eyes closed shut.

The Doctor softened his stance, letting go of her shoulders, and said gently, "You can't see him, Rose. Not ever. I'm sorry."

Rose gave him a tiny, weary nod, and Mickey touched her shoulder comfortingly.

"I need to take a walk," Rose mumbled, shrugging off the other arms.

"We can't linger here," the Doctor said. "We don't know what might be-"

"I'll be fine," she cut him off. "I'll be _fine_. Don't worry about me. I won't go wandering off."

The Doctor's face held a conflicting array of emotions, but he nodded reluctantly, "So long as you know that you mustn't do anything drastic."

"I'm no child, Doctor," she muttered. "I'll meet you back here in a couple minutes. Hopefully it's not so parallel that I won't know my way around the Thames."

She stormed off, a storm of emotions following after her.

"Should we have let her go?" Mickey asked worriedly, watching her walk away.

"Probably not," the Doctor admitted. "But sometimes it's necessary to be alone, process emotions and cool off and the like."

"I suppose," he conceded. The two walked back into the pitch-black TARDIS, and the Doctor looked around angrily.

"Ergh-! If I could only get this to work-!" He kicked the TARDIS console in his frustration.

"Did that help?" Mickey asked amusedly.

"No," he grumbled.

"Did that hurt?" Mickey asked with a grin.

"Yes," the Doctor rubbed his foot in pain, scowling and sitting down harshly next to Sage. He placed her head in his lap and started to card his fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm down.

She sighed breathlessly, and the Doctor felt a tiny bit of relief at the reminder that she was still alive.

"So what are we goin' ta do?" Mickey asked, leaning back against the console.

"I don't know, Mickey, I just don't know."

* * *

Sage awoke in stages. She felt like she was floating in between the realms of consciousness, and didn't know how to get back.

She reached out, arms grasping out desperately in an attempt to steady herself, but to no avail. There was just nothing to do.

She floated around listlessly, unable to tell how much time had passed. Then there was a blue light, and like a moth attracted to a flame, she followed it.

Sage was taken to a door, an ordinary door with nothing special on it. It reminded her of her old bedroom door, plain white with a regular bronze doorknob.

She looked around curiously before she turned the handle. A blinding, white light shone in her face, and she cried out in pain, screwing her eyes shut and covering them.

" _Fuck!_ " she fell backwards.

"Oh, oh my! I am so sorry!" a melodious voice quickly apologized. The lights lowered into an understandable light.

Sage didn't uncover her eyes, black dots still swarming in her vision.

The lights lowered even more until it was as dim as a cinema showing a film. "Here, is that better?" the voice asked gently.

Sage cautiously opened her eyes, and a familiar face swam into view, still slightly fuzzy, she breathed out, "Izzie?"

"No, I'm sorry about that," her fuzzy vision cleared. Her own face came into view, the same narrow brown eyes, pursed lips and small mole on her left cheek. The other's hair was shorter, neater and tied up with a pearl white ribbon into an intricate bun.

"You're- you're me? What- but how?" Sage shook her head in confusion, scooting herself away from her doppelganger.

"I suppose you can say that," her twin smiled a gentle smile, reaching out and touching Sage's shoulder.

"What do you mean by that?"

"We share the same form, my Queen."

"I'm no queen," Sage automatically denied.

Her twin only kept smiling, "Yes, you are, my Queen and the partner to my Thief."

Sage startled, "TARDIS?"

"Indeed," the TARDIS(?!) beamed at her, and Sage was only more confused.

"I thought you weren't able to have a physical form."

"I'm not."

"But you do?" She gestured to the simple blue summer dress, glasses and Converse the TARDIS had on.

She giggled at Sage's confused expression but didn't say anything. She held a hand out, and Sage took it cautiously, helping herself to her feet.

"What's going on? Last I can remember was that I was talking to the Doctor, then I got a migraine again. Then I passed out. Did I get transmatted again?"

"No, nothing nasty as that," the TARDIS reassured her.

"Then where are we?" Sage demanded.

"We're in the Void." The ground on which they stood shook, rumbling and trembling.

"As I was saying," she looked annoyed up at their surroundings, "we're in the Void. A place that is void of time and space. A blank state, I suppose you could say."

"I can hear the capital letters when you say the Void," Sage said in lieu of other words. "Sounds like oblivion to me."

"In a way, I suppose you're right," the TARDIS kept smiling that damn smile at her, and Sage had never wanted to hate an expression as much as she did now.

"You're not giving me any answers. You're just like the Doctor," Sage scoffed, shaking her head.

A flash of molten gold anger flashed in the TARDIS's eyes, and Sage felt fear shoot through her spine. "I assure you, my dear, I am not like him in that regard. Tell me what do you want to know, and if it's within my powers, I _will_ tell it to you, I promise."

"Um-" Sage stuttered, not knowing how to handle the intensity of her stare. No one had ever promised something like that.

"What happened to me?"

"Ah," and the TARDIS's eyes held an excited glee in them that unnerved Sage. "Now that is a good question. I love good questions!"

She smiled widely and took Sage by the hands, bringing her in for a spin. Sage cried out in surprise before she was dropped into a comfortable chair that certainly wasn't there before.

"What the-!"

"You wanted to know what happened to make you cause to faint? We'll have to start from the Doctor's regeneration." The TARDIS stared at her seriously, hands folded demurely in her lap.

"When you took all three of our lifelines and wove them into a friendship bracelet?"

"Yes," the TARDIS chuckled. "Though I was hoping for more than just friendship between you and the Doctor."

Sage winced at that, muttering, "Yeah, me too,"

"Don't worry, dearest," she said soothingly. "You'll get there, this adventure will open his eyes."

"Whatever," she dismissed, though she couldn't deny the way her heart sped up at that thought. "Tell me why I passed out."

The TARDIS gave her a searching look before sighing, "Very well. The Doctor had explained most of it, which I'm sure you remember. However, during his examination, I had hidden another aspect in your DNA."

"Which is?"

"Patience, my dear, is something that you would find very rewarding," the TARDIS admonished.

"Hasn't saved me any so far, has it?" Sage said, if a bit petulantly.

The other laughed, "Perhaps not. Now to answer your question, you remember how Time Lords look similarly to humans?"

"I don't think I could forget."

"Well, in a manner of speaking, humanity evolved from them. So I took the vestige of that ancient memory still encoded in your DNA and awakened it."

"And what did that do to me?" Sage asked suspiciously, her fingers tapped impatiently on her thighs, fear and curiosity running rampant in her mind.

"Nothing bad," the TARDIS reassured quickly, waving her hands. "I just made it so that, should you and the Doctor wish it, you would be able to bond."

"Bond? Is that like a friendship bond or…?"

"In a way," the TARDIS smiled kindly. "A bond to Gallifreyans is a special ceremony that embodies their mind, soul and life."

"Wouldn't it be lives?" Sage asked, slightly reeling from that tidbit of information.

"No," the TARDIS shook her head. "Time Lords can be Gallifreyans but not all Gallifreyans can be Time Lords."

She furrowed her brows before shaking her head, "I don't understand."

The TARDIS made a hum of thought, "It's like this: You're Vietnamese, but you're also human. Not every human can be Vietnamese, but they're all still humans."

Sage made a noise of understanding, "That makes sense. So are Time Lords just a rank thing?"

"They are," the TARDIS nodded, "and usually born into it as well, such as the Doctor."

"Okay, but why'd you do that?" Sage asked, still confused.

"I see all that is, all that was and all that ever will be," the TARDIS smiled conspiratorially, a flicker of melancholy on the edges of her smile.

Distantly, Sage wondered if that was what she looked like when she hid something painful.

"The two of you are not a match made in heaven; that doesn't exist and should be put out of your mind right away."

The TARDIS looked at Sage sternly, "But the two of you could do each other the world of good. Already, you've made him feel so much, opening up and relying on friends. And in turn, he's given you the support system you've desperately needed."

"I don't see much change," Sage muttered petulantly.

"You're too close to the situation, my Queen," the TARDIS said gently. "You need to take off your rose-tinted glasses and see the bigger picture. Watch."

She waved a hand, and Sage followed her gesture. A blank screen immediately turned to the Doctor and her… body (?) in his lap.

There was no sound, but Sage could see the tenderness that the Doctor had as he held her, stroking her hair.

"Do you see now?" The TARDIS's voice was gentle as she stood behind Sage, a warm hand on her shoulder.

"He looks so gentle… holding me," she murmured, staring intently at the screen. Her heart pounded at that thought, warming her to her very core.

"He loves you, just as all the others have been telling you. No need to fret, my dear, for I believe this adventure will be very telling for the Time Lord."

"Why do you say that?" Sage asked, craning her neck to look behind her.

"Parallel universes, Sage, are not something to be trifled with." The TARDIS looked at her sternly. "And I believe the Doctor will soon get some first hand experience why."

The room shook, and Sage saw the Doctor jump up in glee, first gently laying her to the side, before ripping a part of the TARDIS off.

The TARDIS with Sage winced slightly, rubbing her heart in pain.

"What happened?" Sage asked.

"The adventure has begun."

* * *

"We're not meant to be here," the Doctor said, shuddering uncomfortably. "The TARDIS draws its power off the universe, but it's the wrong universe. It's like diesel in a petrol engine."

"But... I've seen it in comics," Mickey sat down next to him, mindful of Sage and putting her legs on top of his lap. "People are hopping from one alternative world to another, it's easy."

The Doctor gave him a withering look, but spoke kindly, "Not in the real world." He paused before saying, "Used to be easy. When the Time Lords kept their eye on everything, you could hop between realities, home in time for tea. Then they died, took it all with them. The walls of reality closed, the worlds were sealed. Everything became that bit less kind."

"Then how did we get here?"

"I dunno," he replied wearily, stroking Sage's hair methodically. "Accident? Should've been impossible, now we're trapped."

His gaze shifted to underneath the console, a flash of bright light catching his attention, "What's that?"

Mickey followed his gaze, "What?"

"That there, is that a reflection?" he asked before shaking his head. "Wait, no. It's not."

He stood up, shifting Sage back into her previous position and crouched down, staring at it. "It's a light!" he cried excitedly. "Is it? Is that a light? I think that's a light! That's all we need! Mickey, come here and help me with this."

"We've got power!" the Doctor said, after the two lifted off the grilling. "Mickey, we've got power! Ha!"

The Doctor started pulling out internal parts of the TARDIS, sliding directly underneath the console. "It's alive!" he exclaimed, deliriously happy.

"What is it?" Mickey asked, back on the jumpseat with Sage's head in his lap.

"It's nothing, but it is. A tiny bit of hope. One of those insignificant little power cells that no one ever bothers about, and it's clinging onto life. But with one little ounce of reality tucked away inside."

"Enough to get us home?"

"Not yet." He picked up the power cell and sat back on the small set of stairs under the grilling. "I just need to charge it up."

He cupped it carefully in both his hands.

"Does the energy need to come from somewhere specific?"

"It's gotta come from our universe," the Doctor said, still looking reverently at the cell.

"But we don't have anything."

"There's me…" He blew gently on the power cell, and it glowed brilliantly bright. Sage inhaled deeply. The Doctor beamed, giggling happily. "I just gave away ten years of my life. Worth every second!"

* * *

Sage gasped, feeling her heart flutter furiously harder. She put a hand over her heart, "What the hell was that?"

* * *

The light faded.

"It's going out. Is that okay?" Mickey asked worriedly.

"It's on a recharging cycle," the Doctor reassured him. It glowed brighter again, then dimmed, repeating the pattern.

"It'll loop round, power back up and be ready to take us home in, oh, twenty-four hours?" He kissed the power cell.

"So, that gives us twenty-four hours on a parallel world?"

"Yes! As long as we keep our heads down. Easy. No problem." Mickey shook his head at that optimistic admission.

The Doctor tossed the power cell in the air and caught it again. "Let's go and tell Rose."

The two walked out of the TARDIS, the Doctor still making painstaking care that Sage was comfortable on the jumpseat.

They barely needed to walk far as they found Rose sitting on a bench on the edge of the Thames.

"There you are!" the Doctor grinned. "You all right? No applause, I fixed it!"

He brandished the power cell to her, "Twenty-four hours, then we're flying back to reality."

His grin faded as she didn't react, noticing the mobile, "What is it?"

"My phone connected," she said tonelessly. "There's this... Cybus Network, it finds your phone. It gave me Internet access."

"Rose, whatever it says," the Doctor said warningly, "this is the wrong world."

"I don't exist."

"What do you mean?"

"There's no Rose Tyler," she explained dully. "I was never born. There's Pete, my dad, and Jackie... he still married mum... but they never had kids."

He tried to snatch the phone from her, "Give me that phone."

Rose pulled it away from his grasp, "They're rich. They've got a house and cars, and everything they want."

She paused, thinking and close to tears, "But they haven't got me."

Rose stood up, walking away from bench. "I've gotta see him."

"You can't," the Doctor said sternly.

She turned, pleading, "I just wanna see him."

"I can't let you!" he cried.

Her face contorted with anger, cheeks reddening, "You just said twenty-four hours!"

"You can't just become their daughter, that's not the way it works!"

"The both of you shut up!" Mickey yelled, startling the both of them. They turned to look at him, both chests heaving in anger and frustration.

"Doctor, just give her an hour or so with her dad-"

"But-!"

Mickey cut him off with a hand, "It's just an hour. She's an adult, she can handle herself. If you wanna go with her and make sure she doesn't do anything, then go for it."

"Hear that, Doctor? Mickey's on my side."

"I didn't say I was on your side," he said. "I'm just finding a compromise because it seems like you two aren't grown enough to do it yourselves."

"What about you?" the Doctor asked.

"I'll just be exploring. Walking around and the like."

"Are you going to visit your gran?" Rose asked unexpectedly.

Mickey froze, "If she's still here, then maybe."

"Just remember-"

He cut the Doctor off, "Yeah, yeah I know. I understand, I'm not gonna be another Marty Mcfly."

"Not the right analogy, but close," the Doctor said in appreciation.

Mickey waved him off, and the Doctor and Rose walked away with a farewell.

The two walked in silence for awhile before Rose spoke up rather somberly, "Mickey's mum just couldn't cope. His dad hung around for a while, but then he just sort of wandered off. He was brought up by his gran."

Rose smiled slightly at the memory, "She was such a great woman. God, she used to slap him!"

Her smile dropped and the somber tone returned, "And then she died. She tripped and fell down the stairs. It's about five years ago, now. I was still in school."

"That's horrible."

"Yeah, well, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?" Rose smiled wanly.

"Gives you a new appreciation of life, doesn't it?" he asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He strode forward, thoughts rolling around in his mind.

"Sure does, makes it seem like I take him for granted," Rose shuddered slightly. "I hate that. I love him, he's my best friend. But sometimes it feels like he focuses more on me than on himself, and I just let him!"

"Human nature," the Doctor shrugged, "when you don't want to focus on something, you shift your attention on something or someone else."

"Just like you, eh, Doctor?"

The Doctor froze before stiffly saying, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"We were just talking about it earlier," Rose reminded him, though she knew he was lying. "And you said you had it handled."

"But you don't think I do."

"I think that you _think_ you know what you do," she corrected. "But until I see some concrete evidence I'll keep thinking otherwise. Do you wanna tell me _why_ you thought Sage broke up with you?"

He cringed at that reminder, "I'd rather not."

"Doesn't matter," she said. "It's been bothering you, and it's been bothering me and Sage, especially me. C'mon, just tell me what she said."

"Why should I?"

"You're too close to the situation, Doctor," Rose said simply. "Get a fresh take on what happened. Take off those rose-tinted glasses, is the old saying, right?"

He scoffed, "That's not what that means. It's an idiom meaning an optimistic perception of something; often thinking of something better than it actually is."

"Whatever," Rose shrugged, "you still might've taken things out of proportions. Just tell me."

"I thought we were seeing your father," the Doctor deflected.

"We can do both."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Not in a million years," Rose smirked.

"Very well-" the Doctor was cut off by a small alarm, and he paused his walking to look around, Rose doing the same.

"What the…?" They watched as everyone in their vicinity froze. Something beeped, and the Doctor noticed how some people tilted their head to the side.

The Doctor walked over to one man, squinting at his ear, "It's the earpieces... like Bluetooth attachments, but everyone's connected together."

Rose's phone beeped, and she jumped in surprise. She took it out of her pocket and looked at it. "It's on my phone. It's automatic, look. It's downloading. Is this what they're all getting?"

The Doctor peered over her shoulder and put his glasses on. Rose scrolled through, reading, "News... international news... sport... weather…"

"They get it direct," the Doctor murmured thoughtfully. "Downloaded right into their heads. Everyone shares the same information."

He took the phone from Rose, reading it aloud, "Daily download published by Cybus Industries."

Everyone around them chuckled at something the technology showed them, and then went on their merry way.

The Doctor and Rose stared, completely nonplussed as the crowd carried on as though nothing had happened.

"You lot," he sighed, shaking his head, "you're obsessed. You'd do anything for the latest upgrade."

"Oi, not my lot," Rose protested, offended. "Different world, remember…"

"It's not so far off your world," he shrugged. "This place is only parallel, after all."

He pressed a few buttons on the phone, showing Rose, "Oh, look at that. Cybus Industries owns just about every company in Britain, including Vitex. Mr Pete Tyler's very well connected."

"What're we waiting for?" she asked, tugging him along. "Let's go!"

"Alright," he sighed exasperatedly. "Let's go and see him."

* * *

"So are we just going to wait here," Sage asked, staring as the Doctor and Rose walked off. "Because I am very bored."

"Well, it is called the _Void_ for a reason, dear," the TARDIS replied.

"Well, yeah, but," Sage gestured toward the screen displaying Mickey and an elderly lady talking. "We've got these screens."

The TARDIS shrugged, "It's a void realm. There isn't much we _can_ do here."

"Well, _why_ are we here?" Sage asked, sitting up. "Why the Void specifically? Why not just be unconscious or like dead?"

"We are two beings steeped in Artron energy," the TARDIS started to explain. "The Void is similar in that regard."

"Whoa, whoa, wait- you said that the Void was _void_ of anything," Sage pointed out.

"Nothing can be truly empty; that's impossible. That dark matter that your earth scientists can't figure out but know is there: that's artron energy."

"I guess that makes sense," she shrugged in agreement. She never really was good in the science aspect in education.

Sage huffed, slumping down on her seat. She crossed her arms, staring at the screen in front of her. Mickey and the elderly woman seemed to be friendly, perhaps this was a woman he knew.

"Wait," Sage straightened in her spot, "I forgot to ask where we are. And where the Doctor, Rose and Mickey were."

"And?"

"So where are they- er we?" She grimaced at the wording. "What caused us to be in the Void?"

"Ah! Very good questions!" the TARDIS cheered. "I dunno."

"What!" Sage pushed herself off the seat quickly. "What do you mean you don't know?"

The TARDIS only shrugged nonchalantly, "I know we're in a parallel universe, however tenses get sorta wonky with being me."

"Well, gee, don't you think that's a rather important piece of information?" Sage asked sarcastically.

"Was it?" the TARDIS's voice was strangely sincere. "I had thought you had heard it from the screen?"

Sage looked at the screen and Mickey's moving mouth, but there was still no sound that she could hear. "I can't hear anything."

"How odd," the TARDIS murmured, staring at the screen. "Well, no matter, you know now."

"Why are tenses hard with you?"

"I am a spaceship that is not even in a dimension that you could see," the TARDIS said. "I am above time and space. Do you truly believe I am capable of remembering the slightest bit of continuity of history?"

"Okay," Sage conceded. "You might be right. So are we just stuck here until the Doctor gets you working again?"

The TARDIS nodded, and Sage sighed, "Why am I here with you? Shouldn't I be with the Doctor?"

"Remember the bond that Gallifreyans can create?" Sage nodded warily at that. "Well, I had created one between you and me."

"And that made me pass out?" Sage asked sceptically.

"Well, this bond was meant as a way for you and I to communicate easier," the TARDIS started. "However, it seemed that the powers that be changed that."

She glared up at the blank and overwhelming ceiling of nothingness, and Sage scrunched her face up in confusion, wrinkling her nose.

"What?"

"The two of us have a bond that is so tightly woven that it cannot fray. Our souls simply refuse to untighten or split apart."

"Is that good or bad?" Sage asked at the troubled expression on the TARDIS's face. The TARDIS tensed at that question, shoulders hunching in and head ducking down.

"It's not the worst situation to be in," she admitted reluctantly.

"But it's also not the best," Sage finished, nodding resignedly.

"Well, stuck with you?" Sage nudged her lightly, "That's not so bad."

The TARDIS smiled wanly, "Thank you, dearest. Though this means that we will forever stay together, your lifespan and mine entwined with each others."

"So does that make me immortal or something?" Sage asked jokingly, smiling.

She sobered at the TARDIS's grim expression, "Wait, you're not serious."

The TARDIS winced, "Well not immortal, per se?"

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"The two of us are tied to the Doctor, and while I still have a pilot, then I will continue to live. You will as well, so long as the Doctor is kicking and breathin', we'll be livin'."

"I don't know whether that's better or not," Sage deadpanned, and the TARDIS frowned, looking troubled.

"Are you really unsure about this-?"

Sage sighed, slumping back down in her seat. She tried to twist the ring on her finger, but was shocked to find nothing there. Her heart sped up at that, clutching her throat and hyperventilating even more when her fingers grasped nothing.

She hadn't taken notice before that she was wearing nothing but a white shirt and grey joggers. Her breath hitched, and she felt like she couldn't breathe, her lungs burning in her chest.

Her ears were ringing, and she could feel tears forming, dripping slightly down her face.

She curled in on herself, heart pumping and echoing in her mind. Her arms snaked out to wrap around her knees, rocking back and forth lightly.

Her body trembled, and a sob started to crawl its way out of her throat. She choked it down, burying her face into her knees.

Distantly, she could hear the TARDIS calling out to her worriedly, but she paid it no mind, stuck in her head.

Her head started to throb, a dull pain forming in the back of her head. She hiccuped, sobs still spilling from her mouth.

Her fingernails dug into the skin of her arms, and the sting grounded her.

She was stuck in her head, sniffling and crying on the outside. There was nothing else but the overwhelming sensation of _too much_ everywhere.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes," the TARDIS's voice crooned softly in her ear. "When you're fast asleep."

Sage's heartbeat slowed, and she started to unfurl from her fetal position. The TARDIS took that as encouragement to continue, "In dreams you will lose your heartaches. Whatever you wish for, you keep."

Sage started to feel drowsy, and her hands fell limp at her side, her knees sliding off the chair and her feet hitting the ground.

"Have faith in your dreams and someday, your rainbow will come smiling through," the TARDIS sang softly, maneuvering herself to Sage's seat. She carefully lifted her up and into her lap, tucking her face into the crook of her neck and cradling her reverently.

"No matter how your heart is grieving," her voice broke slightly at that, carding her fingers through Sage's long hair, "if you keep on believing-"

"The dream that you wish will come true," Sage croaked out into her shoulder, finishing the lyric with a small sob.

The TARDIS rocked Sage back and forth gently, cooing soft words and reassurances into her hair.

Sage clung desperately to the TARDIS, fingers digging into her shoulder. Her tears had stopped falling, dry sobs making her chest heave.

The TARDIS didn't say anything, only kept rubbing her back and Sage relaxed into her grip, fingers going lax and body loosening.

Weariness and sleep started to catch up to her, and she felt her eyelids start to droop.

"Don't ever stop dreaming, Sage," the TARDIS whispered into her hair, and Sage could only smile tiredly, warmth surrounding her very being.

* * *

"We could've been anyone," Rose muttered, giving a well-dressed man a pasted on smile. She turned back to the Doctor, who was smothering laughter behind his hand.

"Got us in, didn't it?" the Doctor said lowly, a smile belying his amusement.

She huffed, "You're in charge of the psychic paper. We could've been guests. Celebrities. Sir Doctor, Dame Rose. We end up serving. I had enough of this back home."

Another man came up, taking a small serving from Rose's tray. She and the Doctor smiled politely at him before retreating to the side of the room.

"According to Lucy," the Doctor nodded over to a woman serving to the side before his eyes fixated on a man across the room, "that man over there is the President of Great Britain."

"Not Prime Minister?" Rose asked, following his gaze.

"Seems so," he said.

They moved forward with their trays, smiling politely when guests took from their trays.

"Excuse me!" a man's voice echoed through the bustling crowd, garnering everyone's attention. Pete smiled winningly at the crowd, "Thank you very much. Thank you, if I could just have your attention, please?"

A man called toward him, and Pete smiled politely at him in thanks. "Um, I'd just like to say, er, thank you to you all, for coming on this er, this very special occasion."

Rose watched him as he stood nervously halfway up a staircase, fiddling nervously with the hem of his coat. He threw the crowd a thumbs up, "Trust me on this."

The crowd laughed appreciatively at the remark, and Rose quirked up a sad smile at the sight of him.

"So, without any further ado, here she is. The birthday girl... my lovely wife... Jackie Tyler." Rose strained for a look, and the Doctor glanced at her, concern etched on his face.

Jackie descended the staircase, smiling at the crowd who applauded and cheered and snapped photos, standing next to Pete. "Now, I'm not giving a speech, that's what my parties are famous for, no work, no politics, just a few good mates and plenty of black-market whisky."

The crowd laughed again, and Jackie said laughingly, spotting the President, "Pardon me, Mr President! So, yeah! Get on with it, enjoy, enjoy."

Pete took Jackie's hand, and they descended the rest of the stairs to mingle with the crowd.

"You can't stay," the Doctor murmured quietly to Rose, under his breath. He grabbed her hand, squeezing it in comfort. "Even if there was some way of telling them."

"Course I can't," she said lightly, shaking his hand off hers. "I've still got my mum at home, my real mum. I couldn't just leave her." And if her voice was shaky and watery, the Doctor didn't say anything, only smiling sadly at her.

"Rose!" Jackie's voice called, and Rose whipped her head back to look toward her. But Jackie wasn't looking at her, but was cooing at a small dog in her arms.

The Doctor had a grin threatening to bloom on his face, but withered under Rose's glare. He smiled sheepishly at her, rubbing the back of his neck, muttering, "Sorry."

* * *

Mickey sat, unimpressed, in his pants and tied to a chair, "You know, this isn't a very welcoming party." He was confused when the Sage lookalike gave him a withering glare.

"Shut up," the blond, Jake he heard his doppelganger say, wearily. He scanned his body with a device.

"He's clean," Sage's doppelganger said, reading from a laptop, "no bugs."

His doppelganger scoffed, staring at Mickey in disbelief, "But this is off the scale. He's flesh and blood, how did that happen?"

"Well, it could be that Cybus Industries have perfected the science of human cloning?" the woman offered. "Or your father had a bike.

Ricky glared at Mickey and circled him menacingly, "Your name is Mickey, not Ricky?"

"Mickey," he nodded in affirmation. "Dad was Jackson Smith. Used to work at the key cutters in Clifton's Parade. Went to Spain, never came back."

Ricky bent down to get a closer look at him, "But that's my dad. So... we're brothers?"

"Be fair," Jake said, tired of Ricky's game. "What else could it be?"

Ricky stared at Mickey, brow furrowed and unconvinced, "I don't know. But he doesn't just look like me, he is exactly the same. There's something else going on here, Jake."

Mickey was rather nonplussed, "So, who are you lot?"

Ricky straightened, circling the chair again, "We- we are the Preachers. As in Gospel Truth. You see?" He gestured to his ears. "No ear plugs. While the rest of the world downloads from Cybus Industries, we, we have got freedom. You're talking to London's Most Wanted. But target Number One is Lumic, and we are going to bring him down."

"From your kitchen?" Mickey asked dubiously.

Jake smirked, and Ricky snapped at him, "Have you got a problem with that?"

"No, it's a good kitchen."

The laptop beeped, and the woman looked over to the other two men, "It's an upload from Gemini."

"Who's Gemini?" Mickey asked, intrigued, filing the name away for later.

She ignored him, "The vans are back. They're moving out of Battersea. Looks like Gemini was right. Lumic's finally making a move."

"And we are right behind him," Ricky said firmly and looked out the window. He ordered, "Pack up, we're leaving."

"So are you going to untie me or…?" Mickey asked, and the other three stared at him as he looked at them expectantly.

* * *

The Doctor detached himself from the crowd, walking down a corridor. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

There was a feeling of unease within him, He felt sick, or at the very least trepidation with every step forward.

His left hand flexed, feeling cold and empty. He knew, of course, why there was an ominous feeling in his hearts. He wished Sage was here to dissuade his views, or to at least validate his concerns.

She would've noticed something by now, overhearing a conversation or putting the pieces together. But she wasn't here, and he didn't know why she couldn't be.

Mickey and Rose were fine in this alternate world, and there wasn't any reason for her to have passed out here.

Parallel universes weren't anything different from the one a person in from, the only difference being that there was a change in history that made it so that there was another world.

He didn't forget the fact that she had passed out when the TARDIS was pulled off course, and he knew that there was _some_ sort of correlation between the TARDIS and her passing out.

But he just couldn't figure out _what._ The only reason he could come up with was that his examination after what had happened on Platform One was incomplete.

But that just didn't make sense. His sonic had said that she was fine, his scanner and x-rays and everything that he could've possibly think of said that there was nothing wrong with her.

Then why in the world was she not here with him?

Was it because he had missed something? It couldn't have been because she was so intuned with her first world that she-

He sighed, shaking his head, and turned down a corridor, an unopened door caught his eye. He started forward, opening the door. There was a presentation on a laptop, and its contents made his hearts jump into his throat.

"The most precious thing on this Earth is the human brain…" a voiceover said ominously. The Doctor watched, transfixed, "This is the ultimate upgrade. Our greatest step into cyberspace."

The blood drained from his face, and he looked horrified as realization came to him. "Cybus." Without a moment's hesitation, he dashed from the room.

The Doctor pushed his way through the crowd and spotted Rose, going to the window and look outside at the figures.

He bent down to whisper harshly to her, hearts pounding furiously, "It's happening again."

"What do you mean?" she whispered back.

"I've seen them before," the Doctor said, staring.

They inched closer, and Rose tilted her head at it, squinting her eyes to get a clearer look. "What are they?"

"Cybermen."

Steel fists smashed through the windows, eliciting screams from the crowd. They crouched down as the Cybermen stepped through the full length windows, encircling the room with no way out.

The President's communication device beeped, he looked at it distastefully, "Mr Lumic."

"Mr President," a man's voice said through the comm, "I suppose a remark about crashing the party would be appropriate at this point."

"I forbade this," the President said warningly.

"These are my children, sir," Lumic said innocently. :Would you deny my family?"

Rose watched warily and asked under her breath to the Doctor, "What are they? Robots?"

"Worse than that," the Doctor said somberly. Anger was deeply rooted in his stone old expression, and his hands were clenched in an effort to rein it in.

"Who were these people?"

"Does it matter?"

"They're people?" Rose breathed in horror.

"They were," the Doctor said regrettably. "Until they had all their humanity taken away. It's a living brain jammed inside a cybernetic body. With a heart of steel. All emotions removed."

"Why no emotions?"

The Doctor gave her a long look, "Because it hurts."

"I demand to know, Lumic," the President's voice rose, "these people, who were they?"

"They were homeless, wretched and useless until I saved them," Lumic said angrily. "And elevated them. And gave them life-eternal. And now, I leave you in their capable hands. Goodnight, sir. Goodnight, Mr President."

One of the Cybermen installed itself in front of the crowd, addressing the people, "We have been upgraded. "

"Into what?" the Doctor asked disdainfully, unable to help himself.

"The next level of mankind," the Cyberman said seriously. "We are Human Point Two. Every citizen will receive a free upgrade. You will become like us."

"I'm sorry," the President said sorrowfully, approaching the Cyberman." I'm so sorry for what's been done to you. But listen to me, this experiment ends. Tonight."

"Upgrading is compulsory."

"And if I refuse?" the President asked, eyebrow raising.

"Don't," the Doctor said quickly.

"What if I refuse?" he said again, ignoring the Doctor.

The Doctor stepped forward, standing next to the President. "I'm telling you, don't."

"Then you are not compatible," the Cyberman answered.

"What happens then?" the President challenged.

"You will be deleted," Its hand shot out and grasped the President, the Doctor too late in stopping him, and his eyes widened in shock, by the neck. He was engulfed by electric-blue light and his body dropped to the ground.

The crowd screamed and started to run. Pete shouted for his wife, and the people desperately ran around, looking for a way out

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her outside through one of the broken windows, "There's nothing we can do!"

She wrenched his hand away from her and tried to go back inside, "My mum's in there!"

The Doctor pulled her away again, "She's not your mother! Come on!"

Rose looked back despairingly as they ran up a slope, only to be greeted by another row of Cybermen. They quickly changed direction and ran around the side of the house. Pete leapt out of the window.

Rose spotted him and called him over to them, "Quick! Quick!"

Pete ran after them, terror etched onto his face.

The Doctor craned his head, looking around, "Pete, there's no way out!"

"The side gates!" Pete cried, pointing. "Who are you, people? How do you know so much?"

"You wouldn't believe it in a million years…" the Doctor said with a wan smile. They skidded to a halt as they were met by another row of Cybermen, forced to change direction.

Two figures ran towards the house, holding guns, Rose gasped, "Who's that?!"

"Get behind me!" The Doctor, Rose and Pete crouched behind the two as they fired their guns at the onslaught of Cybermen. The Cybermen stopped marching.

Rose sighed in relief, hugging Ricky tightly much to his bewilderment, "Oh my God, look at you. I thought I'd never see you again!"

Ricky pulled away from her, confusion in his features, "Yeah, no offence, sweetheart, but who the hell are you?"

Mickey sprinted down the lawn towards them, calling out, "Rose!" He stopped when he reached them. "That's not me. That's like... the other one."

Rose stared at him and then at Ricky.

The Doctor sighed insufferably, "Oh, as if things weren't bad enough, there's two Mickeys!"

"It's Ricky," he corrected in annoyance.

Mickey gestured, "But there's more of them…."

The company looked around in fear as they were surrounded by Cybermen. Ricky raised his gun.

"Put the guns down," the Doctor said wearily, a dismissive hand toward him. "Bullets won't stop them."

The blond man ignored this and fired a rally. The Doctor pushed his gun aside angrily, "No! Stop shooting, now!"

The Doctor straightened and addressed the surrounding Cybermen, "We surrender! Hands up…."

The company stared at him in disbelief. He nodded insistently at them before they put their hands up with him, "There's no need to damage us, we're good stock. We volunteer for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed."

"You are rogue elements," the Cyberman said instead.

"But we surrender," the Doctor said in incredulity.

"You are incompatible."

"But this is a surrender!" he protested again.

"You will be deleted."

"But we're surrendering!" the Doctor shouted frantically, losing control of the situation. "Listen to me, we surrender!"

"You are inferior," the Cyberman said superiorly. "Man will be reborn as Cybermen but you will perish under maximum deletion."

The Cyberman raised its arm and reached towards the Doctor, and his hearts pounded in fear. He had no power in this, and he couldn't predict what the Cybermen would do next. He desperately tried to think of how to save the others.

"Delete. Delete. Delete!"

* * *

 **Hello, hello, hello!**

 **I am so sorry for the two week delay. My schoolwork got out of hand, and I needed to focus on that and had no time to write. Anyway, I just barely finished this, and all mistakes are mine. So leave a review on what you liked or disliked in the comment section down below. And I will see _you_ in the next chapter!**

 **Goodbye, bye, bye!**


	19. Age of Steel

Sage watched, sufficiently recovered from her panic attack, as the Doctor and Rose made their way back to the party, giggling at Rose's indignant look at serving.

She cuddled back into the TARDIS's arms, too exhausted to do anything more. The TARDIS only obliged, holding her close and stroking her hair.

Her eyes closed, and she let herself drift off, floating. The Doctor was undercover, figuring out how to save her and the TARDIS as well as Rose and Mickey.

The Doctor was a pro at this, he had done it for centuries, after all. She was safe.

The TARDIS stiffened and paused her ministrations, making Sage whine. "Hey… what's wrong?"

She pushed herself up and looked into her apprehensive eyes. Sage frowned, and pushed a stray hair behind the TARDIS's ear, "What made you-?"

The screen had focused on the Cybermen surrounding the Doctor and the others. A cold feeling crept under her skin, but she pushed it away, focusing on the TARDIS. "Hey, you and the Doctor have faced Cybermen before. This'll be a snap."

The TARDIS didn't answer, eyes glued to the screen. Her frown deepened, and she looked back there. A van had pulled up, and she smiled in relief. "There, you see? Nothing to be…."

The driver's face came into view as she shouted, and Sage's breath caught in her throat. Her stomach turned into heavy lead as she breathed out in astonishment, "Izzie?"

* * *

The Doctor looked around, panicked, as the people around them were frozen in fear. He took a deep breath. He needed to get them all out, alive.

He took another deep breath, and a stroke of brilliance hit him. He pulled out the power cell from his coat pocket, and pointed it at the Cybermen.

Focussing his energy in it, it expelled a shoot of golden light, bouncing off one Cyber to the next and the next, eventually hitting them all and causing them all to disintegrate.

He stared, not intending for that before pocketing the power cell, as Ricky stared in shock, "What the hell was that?"

"We'll have that instead," he shrugged. "Run!" and a convenient blue van pulled up, and the driver, a woman, ushered them in.

Ricky, sat in the front of the van, glared through the grilling at the power cell, as the Doctor fiddled with it. "What was that thing?"

"Little bit of technology from my home."

"It's stopped glowing," Mickey noticed with a tinge of worry. "Has it run out?"

He repocketed the power cell, "It's on a revitalising loop. It'll charge back up in about four hours."

"Right. So, we don't have a weapon anymore."

"Yeah, we've got weapons. Might not be one of those metal things, but they're good enough for men like him." Jake said, side-eyeing Pete.

"What's he done wrong?" Rose asked defensively, her heart was pounding furiously at the thought of her not-father being a possible fugitive.

"Oh, you know, just laid a trap that's wiped out the Government," Jake said irritably. "And left Lumic in charge."

"If I was part of all that, do you think I'd leave my wife inside?" Pete asked rhetorically.

"Maybe your plan went wrong," Ricky said. "Still gives us the right to execute you, though."

"Talk about executions," the Doctor interrupted, a hard look on his face, "you'll make me your enemy. And take some really good advice, you don't wanna do that."

"All the same…" Ricky said, rather uncomfortably, "we have evidence that says Pete Tyler's been working for Lumic since 20.5."

"Is that true?" Rose asked, half shocked and half hard.

Pete shifted uncomfortably.

"Tell 'em, Iz."

'Iz' scowled, looking back into the mirror, and the Doctor's breath hitched at the hard look in her eyes, brain freezing at Sage glaring at him. "Don't call me that Patrick."

Her eyes made contact with the Doctor's, no sign of recollection in those expressive, dark eyes, "We've got a government mole who feeds us information. Lumic's private files, his South American operations… the lot. Secret broadcasts twice a week."

"Broadcast from Gemini?" Pete perked up.

"And how do you know that?" Ricky asked suspiciously.

"I'm Gemini. That's me."

"Yeah, well you would say that," he scoffed, unconvinced.

"Encrypted wavelength six-five-seven using binary nine." Ricky and Jake glanced at one another, still hesitant but unsure. "That's the only reason I was working for Lumic. To get information. I thought I was broadcasting to the Security Services, and what do I get? Scooby Doo and his gang. They've even got the van!"

"No, no, no," Mickey interjected. "The Preachers know what they're doing. Ricky said he's London's Most Wanted!"

"Yeah, that's not exactly…" Ricky started.

"Not exactly what?"

Ricky hid his face sheepishly, "I'm London's Most Wanted for... parking tickets."

The Doctor grinned, and Rose raised her eyebrows in bemusement.

"Great," Pete rolled his eyes.

"They were deliberate!" Ricky defended himself. "I was fighting the system! Park anywhere, that's me."

"Good policy," the Doctor nodded in approval. "I do much the same. I'm the Doctor, by the way, if anyone's interested…" he trailed off looking at the Sage lookalike. She stared at him unimpressed before huffing and continued to drive.

"And I'm Rose. Hello!"

"Even better," Pete scoffed. "That's the name of my dog. Still, at least I've got the catering staff on my side."

"Oi! Rude, aren't'cha? Would you've liked us to leave you there under Lumic's command?" Rose asked, tired of his petulance, and he was taken aback. "Besides, I knew you weren't a traitor."

"Why's that, then?"

Rose froze, glancing helplessly at the Doctor, who shrugged. "I just did."

"They took my wife," Pete muttered, as if the reality of the situation had just hit him.

"She might still be alive," Rose offered weakly.

"That's even worse. 'Cuz that's what Lumic does. He takes the living... and he turns them into those machines."

"Cybermen," the Doctor said softly, a strong hatred in his voice. "They're called Cybermen. And I'd take those earpods off, if I were you."

Pete obliged and gave them to the Doctor. He disabled them with his sonic screwdriver. "You never know... Lumic could be listening. But he's overreached himself. He's still just a businessman. He's assassinated the President. All we need to do is get to the City and inform the authorities."

The Doctor looked at each and every face sternly. "Because I promise you," his eyes landed on Sage's counterpart, staring intently, "this ends. Tonight."

* * *

The Doctor, Rose, Mickey, Pete and the Preachers walked along the street where the people were marching towards the same destination.

"What the hell...?" Jake asked.

"What's going on?"

"It's the earpods," the Doctor explained. "Lumic's taking control."

"Can't we just... I dunno, take them off?" Rose reached up to one man to take his earpods out, but the Doctor stopped her.

"Don't!" he hissed warningly. "t'll cause a brainstorm. Human Race, for such an intelligent lot, you aren't half susceptible. Give anyone a chance to take control and you submit. Sometimes I think you like it. Easy life."

"Hey." Jake and Ricky were peering around the corner, crouching. "Come and see."

They joined them in looking around the corner. A row of Cybermen marched alongside the people under the control of the earpods, still heading in the same direction.

"Where are they all going?"

"I don't know," the Doctor shook his head. "Lumic must have a base of operation."

"Battersea," Pete spoke up, heads turning to him. "That's where he was building his prototypes."

"Why's he doing it?"

"He's dying. This all started out as a way of life by keeping the brain alive. At any cost."

"The thing is," Rose addressed the Doctor, "I've seen Cybermen before, haven't I? That head, those handle shapes in Van Statten's museum."

"Ah, there are Cybermen in our universe," the Doctor said grimly. "They started on an ordinary world just like this, then swarmed across the galaxy. This lot are a parallel version, and they're starting from scratch right here on earth."

"What the hell are you two on about?" Pete asked.

"Never mind that," Ricky interrupted before the Doctor could explain, "Come on, we need to get out of the city."

The Cybermen were fast-approaching down the street, and Ricky took charge, "Okay, split up, Iz, you look after that bloke. Jake, distract them, go right, I'll go left, we'll meet back at Bridge Street. Move."

He ran off in one direction, Jake in the other. Mickey turned to Rose, determinedly, "I'm going with him."

"Be safe," Rose bid him with a tight hug before the two ran and the Cybermen marched after them.

* * *

The Cybermen marched down the street whilst the Doctor, Rose, Pete and Iz crouched hidden behind a pile of rubbish and dustbins.

The Cybermen stopped as if they want to investigate the rubbish further, but the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver in their direction. It whirred, and they went on their way.

Rose stood first before the other three followed. They looked around warily and watched the Cybermen marched off into the distance.

"Go," the Doctor whispered. They creep out from behind the dustbins and run in the opposite direction.

They stopped, catching their breath and hid from the Cybers. Jake ran back to where the Doctor, Rose, Iz and Pete are waiting.

"I ran past the river," he panted. "You should've seen it, the whole City's on the watch. Hundreds of Cybermen all down the Thames."

Mickey thundered down the street toward them, alone. His face was set in hard stone. Jake turned and his face lit up, "Here he is!"

Mickey didn't reply, coming to a halt. His mouth was twisted in a sad attempt of a smile, and he shook his head.

Jake furrowed his brow, "Which one are you?"

"I'm sorry," Mickey whispered. "The Cybermen. He couldn't…"

"Are you Ricky?" Jake asked, not understanding. " _Are you Ricky?"_

"Mickey, that's you, isn't it?" Rose said softly, eyes softening as she slowly understood the situation.

"Yeah," he said just as softly, somberness verberating in his very being. "He tried. He was running…"

Jake turned away. Iz sucked in a heaving breath, choking a sob down. She put a hand on Jake's shoulder, steady even as the rest of her trembled.

"There was too many of them-"

Jake twisted, and a sharp glare was on his face. He spat, "Shut it." His face twisted with pain, and his voice quavered.

"There was nothing I could do-"

"I said just shut it. Don't even talk about him. You're nothing, you are-" his voice broke, and he lowered his head, a heaving sob wracking his whole body.

Iz rubbed her thumb lightly on his shoulder, being his support.

"We can-" the Doctor's voice broke as he tried to intervene. He took in a deep breath, "we can mourn him when London is safe. But now, now we move on."

The group looked at each other solemnly, nodding once before moving forward.

* * *

They walked up a slope, overlooking the river. "The whole of London's been sealed off," the Doctor said, "and the entire population has been taken inside that place. To be 'converted'."

"We've gotta get in there and shut it down."

"How do we do that?" Mickey asked.

"Oh," the Doctor tilted his head, "I'll think of something."

"You're just making this up as you go along!" Mickey cried indignantly.

" _Yup_ ," the Doctor popped the last letter, smirking, "But I do it brilliantly."

Rose sighed, and Mickey stared but was unable to disagree.

Iz was typing away on her laptop out, pulling up a 3D model on the screen. "That's a schematic of the old factory. Look, cooling tunnels... underneath the plant... big enough to walk through."

Everyone crowded around the laptop, while Jake stood off to the side, brooding.

"We," the Doctor gestured to himself and the others, "go under there and up into the control centre."

"Hmm," Iz hummed, glaring slightly at the Doctor's prerogative at leading.

"There's another way in." Pete said, and everyone turned to look at him, "Through the front door. If they've taken Jackie for upgrading, that's how she'll get in…"

"We can't just go strolling up," Jake pointed out, walking over to them. He stood next to Iz, a warm hand on hers.

Iz made a humming noise, thoughtful, "Or, we could- with these…" She took some earpods from her bag. The Doctor took one, examining it.

He beamed at Iz in approval, but she only glared at him and his hearts fell, remembering that this wasn't Sage.

"Fake earpods. Dead. No signal. But," she brought them to her ear as if to put them on, "put them on, the Cybermen would mistake you for one of the crowd."

"Then that's my job," Pete volunteered.

"You'd have to show no emotion," the Doctor warned him. "None at all. Any sign of emotion would give you away."

"How many of those have you got?" Rose asked Iz.

"Just two sets."

"Okay. If that's the best way of finding Jackie... I'm coming with you," Rose nodded determinedly.

"Why does she matter to you?"

"We haven't got time," Rose evaded the question. "Doctor, I'm going with him, and that's that."

"No stopping you, is there?" the Doctor asked ruefully, a small smile on his face.

"Nope."

He tossed her the earpods, "Tell you what... we can take the earpods at the same time. Give people their minds back. So they don't walk into that place like sheep. Jakey-boy?"

The Doctor lead Jake further up the hill, "Lumic's transmitting the control signal, and it must be from over…."

He pointed the sonic screwdriver up, and it made its whirring sound, "There it is... on the zeppelin, see? Great big transmitter. Good thing Lumic likes showing off. Reckon you could take it out?"

"Consider it done," he nodded decisively. The Doctor clapped him on the shoulder and went back to the others.

"Sage- er Iz, would you care to accompany me into the cooling tunnels?"

Iz narrowed her eyes suspiciously, glaring at him. She snapped, "Don't call me Iz. You're only allowed to call me Isabelle."

"Not even Bella?" the Doctor teased half-heartedly.

Her jaw clenched, and there was a faraway look in her eyes. The Doctor tilted his head, eyes on her in concern.

She shook her head, clearing it. Letting out a harsh breath, she gritted out, "No." Isabelle stomped away.

Taken aback, he let her off, addressing the others, "We attack on three sides, above, between - below. We get to the control centre, we stop the conversion machines."

"I'm going with Jake," Mickey spoke up, and the Doctor felt a well of guilt at forgetting him again.

"I don't need you, idiot," Jake blew him off.

Mickey's jaw clenched, and he gritted out angrily, "I'm not an idiot! You got that!"

He blew out a breath, saying calmer, "I'm just offering to help, and you need all the help you can get."

"Whatever."

He walked off, Mickey following him.

"Mickey?" the Doctor spoke up. Mickey turned back, walking backwards. "I'm sorry, and- and good luck."

Mickey only nodded sadly, a weary smile on his face, "Yeah. You too. Rose, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, you better," Rose said, a sad attempt of a smile on her face.

"If we survive this, I'll see you back at the TARDIS," He offered a smile at Mickey, but it came off as more of a grimace, his eyes intense.

Mickey nodded seriously, "That's a promise."

The Doctor turned toward Rose, "Good luck."

She nodded, squeezing his hand in support, "Yeah. You too." Her eyes drifted toward the other woman standing angrily at the end, arms crossed. "You sure you'll be alright with her? She seems like she has it out for you."

He followed her gaze, eyes locking onto Sage's lookalike. Really, there wasn't much of a similarity between the two, besides the obvious appearance.

Sage was a warm summer's day, the warmth of a crackling fire and the fresh scent of apples. Her smile was fond and teasing, a genuine expression of kindness. She was an all-encompassing hug, comfortable and cosy.

But she was also sharp, observant and inconspicuous when she wanted to be. Her words could cut deep and bleed even worse. She was a tornado of compassion and ambition. She knew what she wanted, and would go through anything if she needed to.

Sage was- Sage was everything that he could have ever wanted, and there was absolutely nothing that could replace it.

"I'll be fine," he said assuredly.

Rose squinted at him suspiciously, "Alright, but you two _will_ be figuring this out sooner rather than later."

He waved her away, and followed Isabelle out.

* * *

"How the hell is my sister there?" Sage blurted out, pacing back and forth in front of the TARDIS.

"Dearest, please," the TARDIS tried again, reaching out for her.

Sage waved her away, continuing to pace back and forth. Her mutters were inaudible now, frenzied words hidden in breathless exhales.

The TARDIS took her by the shoulders, looking her square in the eyes, "This is a _parallel_ universe. There were bound to be some doppelgangers that looked like you or your sister."

Sage's eyes watered slightly, "She could've had that. She could've grown up more. She could've-"

"Don't." The TARDIS held her a bit more firmly. "Do not dwell on the could haves, should haves, and would have beens. It happened, and it was horrible. Understand it, but do not let it fester."

"Easy for you to say," Sage scoffed, pulling herself away. "You're just a spaceship."

She grabbed Sage's hand gently, giving her enough time to pull away, "I know you're hurting, I know you're grieving still," the TARDIS said lowly. "But never presume another person's experiences."

Sage looked ashamedly at the ground, "I- I'm sorry. I just- they're giving me hope, and it's dangerous, and it's-"

"I know, I know," the TARDIS murmured into her hair. "But she has her own life, you can't just butt in."

"I know, I-" Sage's voice cracked, voice watery and lowering into a whisper. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, it's alright." The TARDIS stroked her hair.

A moment of silence passed before the TARDIS said softly, "My sisters were killed as well."

Sage stiffened, but didn't say anything else, the TARDIS took that to mean to continue, "During the Time War, they were all used for war. But we're not made for that. We were upgraded and upgraded so that we could."

The TARDIS let out a bitter laugh, "Upgraded, look at that. We were used as tools, but that's not what we're meant for. I stole a Time Lord for that very reason.

"Then the Time War happened, and it was hell on earth. But we couldn't complain. And I had to hear and watch and _feel_ as my sisters perished one by one until my Thief had to do the terrible. It's horrible to continue living, but I still live through it. And I hope that these adventures and experiences that I go, I share with my sisters too."

Sage didn't say anything for a long while, huddled in the TARDIS's warm embrace. The TARDIS thought that she had fallen asleep and was about to move her back to the chair before a warm hand gripped her upper arm lightly.

"Thank you," she whispered, and the TARDIS smiled.

* * *

A trap door opened into a dark and cool tunnel. Isabelle descended a ladder, followed by the Doctor.

She shivered, and the Doctor frowned. He rummaged in his coat pockets for a second, pulling out an extra of Sage's hoodies.

"Here." He tossed it to her, and it hit her head. She growled but grudgingly put it on, grunting in thanks.

"Any sign of a light switch?"

"Nothing. But I've got these…" She rifled through her bag and handed the Doctor a light that can be tied around his head.

The Doctor looked at her, impressed, "Brilliant of you."

"Oh, just put it on."

"Haven't got a hotdog in there, have you?" the Doctor tried to lighten the tense mood. "I'm starving. "

She didn't react, and he sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. She threw a torch at him, and he fumbled before catching it. "Let's see where we are."

He switched the torch on and took a few steps forward, the light falling on a Cyberman with hundreds of them lining the cooling tunnels, lifeless.

"Already converted," the Doctor muttered with disgust, "just paralysed. Come on!"

He walked forward, ready to start the journey down the cooling tunnels. The Doctor paused and rapped one on the nose, eliciting no response.

"Let's go slowly. Keep an eye out for trip systems," he warned.

"I could've told you that," she said under her breath. "Know-it-all men." They edged slowly and warily down the tunnel, past lifeless Cyberman after lifeless Cyberman.

"How did you get into this, then?" the Doctor asked, breaking the silence. "Rattling along with the Preachers?"

She ignored him, continuing to stalk forward. He jogged after her, pulling her back by her shoulder, "Come on, what's with all the anger towards me? I haven't done anything to you, have I?"

Isabelle glared at him, answering with a clipped tone, "I found something I wasn't supposed to. A file on the mainframe. All I did was read it. Then suddenly, I've got men with guns knocking in the middle of the night. Life on the run. Then I found the Preachers. They needed a hacker. And that was that."

"Not much of a story, is it?" he lifted his hand off her shoulder.

"Not everyone has a fairy tale, Doctor," she spat.

"Seriously, what did I do to make you so angry at me?"

Behind them, a red button behind a Cyberman lighted up and started beeping quietly. The Cyberman slowly turned its head, hand twitching slightly.

She sighed harshly, "Nothing, you called me Sage earlier. Who's that, Doctor?"

The Doctor stiffened, and she smirked, "Ah, the shoe's on the other foot now, eh Doctor? How do you like that?"

He rolled his eyes, "Sage is my- well she's my- er-"

Isabelle eyed him as he stuttered nervously, "Is she your sister?"

"What?" the Doctor made a face of disgust at that, "No, why would you-? She's my-"

"Friend, then?" she asked.

"She's more than that," the Doctor said automatically. "She's- well she's just Sage."

"Not very descriptive, that," Isabelle commented. "She your girlfriend then."

"No, she's more than that, but…." The Doctor trailed off. He couldn't exactly call her girlfriend, it seemed superficial and temporary.

Sage was everything, and nothing at the same time. He could feel his hearts speeding up at the thought of her, a slow smile uncurling from his lips.

"Wow, you must really like her," Isabelle's voice said.

"Like her? I lo-" he barely caught himself.

"What happened to her?" her voice softened.

"She's fine- well she's in a coma, but physically she's fine."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he shook his head, "You didn't know."

"Still, it's hard to have loved ones not here with you," her tone was bittersweet.

"Who did you lose?"

"My- my sister," she struggled to get out.

"Condolences," he murmured.

She shook her head, giving him a rueful smile, "Don't be. You didn't know."

He smiled thinly at her words. "What was her name, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Lizzie, or Elizabeth," her voice was soft. "She was a P.I, loved doing detective work. 'Til that of course caught up to her. Murdered her in plain sight, saved two kids, hero 'til the end."

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said, not knowing what to say.

"It's fine, I'm bitter about," she laughed hollowly. "Boy, am I bitter about it. But my last words to her was me saying how much I loved her, and I know she'd smack me if I wallow in pity."

"She seemed like a remarkable woman."

"She was," Isabelle laughed wetly, a hand coming up to wipe away unshed tears. "She truly was."

They stood in silence for a few moments, remembering past pains before Isabelle spoke up, "Doctor? Tell her."

"Pardon?"

"Tell her you love her," she said it firmly, looking seriously at him. "Because it sucks, losing the ones we love, and there's never a day that goes by that I don't miss her, but I told her I love her before I lost her. And that was _such_ a relief for me, knowing that she knew that I loved her."

"But-"

"There's a million things that could go wrong, Doctor, but knowing someone you love won't love you is a worse kind of torture."

The Doctor didn't say anything for a long time, and Isabelle sighed, turning around before gasping, "Did that one just move?"

The Doctor's head snapped to look at the Cyberman, "We need to keep going, come on."

Another one, just in front of them, turned. He cursed, "They're waking up… Run!"

As they ran past, Cybermen sprang to life, one after another, beginning to march forward just as they reached the ladder at the end of the tunnel. They scrambled to get up it.

"Get up! Quick! They're coming!" Isabelle ushered him.

The Doctor opened the seal with his sonic screwdriver, tossing the door aside. They clambered up the ladder as fast as they could.

The harsh stomping of the Cybermen followed them, echoing through the tunnels. They stumbled out of the trapdoor, the Cybermen following, but they barely managed to slam the door closed just in time, the Doctor sealing it with his sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor exhaled harshly, "Nothing like an adrenaline rush to get the hearts pumping."

Isabelle threw him a dark look and starting edging along a dark, metal corridor, the Doctor following. Suddenly, a Cyberman stepped out in front of them.

Isabelle cursed, immediately going through her pockets.

"You are not upgraded," the Cyberman intoned.

"Yeah, you motherfucker? Well, upgrade this," She threw a small metal device at the Cyberman, sticking to its chest.

It sparked and electrocuted the Cyberman, shaking and jerking before slumping to the floor.

"What the hell was that thing!" the Doctor asked, delighted.

"Electromagnetic bomb," Isabelle said smugly as they approached the body. "Takes out computers, I figured it might stop the cyber-suit."

"You figured right," he nodded, smiling in approval. "Now, let's have a look…."

He took out his sonic screwdriver, bending down and holding it to the Cybus logo on its chest. "Now... know your enemy... and the logo on the front... Lumic's turned them into a brand."

He screwed the logo off, the panel coming off with a harsh hiss. "Heart of steel... but look…"

He reached inside the Cyberman, drawing out some bodily tissues.

"Is that flesh?" Isabelle asked, disgusted.

"Central nervous system. Artificially grown then threaded throughout the suit so it responds like a living thing," he said, begrudgingly impressed. "Well, it is a living thing. Oh, but look…"

He reached inside once more, pulling out an electronic chip, "Emotional inhibitor. Stops them feeling anything."

"But... why?"

"It's still got a human brain... imagine its reaction if it could see itself. Realise itself inside this thing. They'd go insane…" he murmured.

"So they cut out the one thing that makes them human," Isabelle said with a sick

realization.

"Because they have to."

"Why am I cold?" the Cyberman said brokenly.

"Oh, my God. It's alive. It can feel,"she breathed out, horrified.

"We broke the inhibitor," the Doctor explained quietly. He leant over the Cyberman, touching its head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Why so cold?" the Cyberman asked.

"Can you remember your name?"

"Sally," the Cyberman said after a long pause, words struggling to come out. "Sally Phelan. Where's Gareth?"

"Who's Gareth?" Isabelle asked gently.

Sally didn't seem to hear her. "He can't see me. It's unlucky the night before."

"You're getting married," Isabelle said thickly.

"I'm cold. I'm so cold."

"Sorry," the Doctor said quietly. "You sleep now, Sally. Just go to sleep." He pointed the sonic screwdriver just inside the suit. The blue light inside went out.

"Sally Phelan didn't die for nothing," realization started to dawn on him. He straightened. "'Cos that's the key. The emotional inhibitor, if we could find the code behind it, the cancellation code, then feed it throughout the system into every Cyberman's head…."

Isabelle nodded in understanding, "They'd realise what they are, and they'd be disgusted."

"It'd kill them." The Doctor's brows furrowed, face conflicted. "Could we do that?"

"We've got to. Before they kill everyone else," Isabelle put a heavy hand on his shoulder, the only gentle behaviour toward him so far. He swallowed thickly as she continued, "There's no choice, Doctor. It's got to be done. I'm sorry."

She pulled him in for a one-armed hug before she harshly pushed him away with a cry of, "Doctor, tell her! And save them all for me!"

Her neck was held in another Cyberman's grip, bruises forming before it was snapped, and she was tossed to the side haphazardly.

The Doctor was horror stricken, he rushed to her side, cradling her in his arms. Her lifeless body dangled in his arms, and a stray tear fell from his eyes before anger overtook him. "You didn't have to kill her! You shouldn't have killed her!"

The Cyberman ignored his anger, "Sensors detect a binary vascular system. You are an unknown upgrade. You will be taken for analysis."

He scrubbed the tears from his eyes as he remembered the strong and resilient woman he had just met, and he vowed to honour her last wish.

The Doctor gave the Cybermen a disgusted look, but allowed himself to be lead off by two other Cybermen.

* * *

Jake went over to Mickey who was standing by a panel, "The transmitter controls are sealed behind here, we need like, an oxyacetylene or something."

"Oh, no," Jake said sarcastically, "I forgot to bring it with me."

"Well, then what do you suggest we do?" Mickey asked, irritated.

Jake's eyes lit up with mischief, "We'll crash the zeppelin."

"With us inside it?" Mickey asked dubiously.

"We could set it to automatic and then just leg it!" he said. "Let's have a look."

Jake tapped on the keyboard before shaking his head, "It's locked, but there's gotta be an override…"

Mickey shoved Jake out of the way, "Let me have a go. I'm good with computers, trust me."

Mickey taped on the keyboard, and Jake watched.

"Almost there," Mickey murmured, still tapping on the computer.

"Not bad work," Jake nodded.

The Cyberman behind them flexed its fingers. It raised its arm and stepped out of the alcove.

Jake turned, eyes widening, "It's moving!"

They moved hurriedly out of the way.

"You said it was dead!" Jake hissed.

"Yeah," Mickey huffed before his eyes lit up. "But he's still a steel robot."

Jake pointed his gun at it. Mickey pushed his hand down.

"Wait a minute. Hey, Cyberman, over here."

The Cyberman turned. "Come on, you brainless lump of metal."

It stomped towards them, and Mickey beckoned it forward, Jake looking on in confusion and terror.

"Come and have a go!"

The Cyberman raised its fist, ready to strike, Mickey and Jake ducked out of the way at the last second, and its fist slammed into the transmitter controls.

It exploded with blue electricity, destroying both the controls and the Cyberman.

"The transmitter's down!" Mickey cried with joy. Mickey and Jake hugged excitedly.

"Hold on," Mickey said when he let go, looking at a screen. "I've logged on to Cyber Control."

Further hacking into a security camera of sorts overlooking Cyber Control, he zoomed in on a group of people.

Mickey beamed, "They're alive! The Doctor and Rose, there they are!"

"Never mind them," Jake said, "what the hell is that thing?"

He pointed at a screen, but Mickey hushed him, "Shh. Has this thing got sound?"

He tapped on the keyboard, giving them audio.

* * *

"I will bring peace to the world. Everlasting peace," Lumic said victoriously, "and unity, and uniformity."

"And imagination?" the Doctor demanded. "What about that? The one thing that lead you here. Imagination, you're killing it, dead!"

"What is your name?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"A redundant title," Lumic dismissed. "Doctors need not exist. Cybermen never sicken."

The Doctor stepped forward, "Yeah, but that's it! That's exactly the point! Oh, Lumic, you're a clever man... I'd call you a genius, except I'm in the room. But everything you've invented, you did to fight your sickness. And that's brilliant. That is so human."

His eyes darkened, "But once you get rid of sickness and mortality, then what's there to strive for? Eh? The Cybermen won't advance. You'll just stop! You'll stay like this forever. A metal Earth with metal men and metal thoughts. Lacking the one thing that makes this planet so alive. People. Ordinary, stupid, brilliant people."

"You are proud of your emotions?"

"Oh, yes," the Doctor nodded confidentially.

"Then tell me, Doctor, have you known grief and rage and pain?"

The Doctor faltered, but he still spoke evenly, "Yes. Yes, I have."

"And they hurt?"

"Oh yes."

"I could set you free," Lumic whispered enticingly. "Would you not want that? A life without pain?"

The Doctor stared straight into Lumic's eyes steadily, "You might as well kill me."

Lumic glared, "Then I take that option."

"It's not yours to take," the Doctor said. "You're a cyber controller. You don't control me or anything with blood in its heart."

"You have no means of stopping me," Lumic said smugly. "I have an army. A species of my own."

The Doctor put his face in his palm, exasperated. "You just don't get it, do you? An army's nothing. 'Cos those ordinary people, they're the key."

Glancing at the security camera, he spoke, "The most ordinary person could change the world. Some ordinary man or woman... some idiot…"

The Doctor smirked, "All it takes is for him to find, say, the right numbers... say, the right codes... say, for for example, the code behind the emotional inhibitor. The code right in front of him. 'Cos even an idiot knows how to use computers these days."

He started to walk forward slightly, and Lumic unconsciously moved back at the Doctor's predatory stalking.

"Knows how to get past firewalls and passwords... knows how to find something encrypted in the Lumic Family Database, under... what was it, Pete? Binary what?" the Doctor asked conspicuously.

"Binary 9," Pete replied loudly.

"An idiot could find that code. The cancellation code. And he'd keep on typing. Keep on fighting," he looked meaningfully into the camera. "Anything to save his friends."

"Your words are irrelevant," Lumic said, but his words wavered.

"Talk too much," the Doctor grinned, "that's my problem. Lucky I got you that cheap tariff, Rose. For all our long chats. On your phone."

He gave another meaningful glance into the camera, mimicking a phone with his hand.

"You will be deleted," Lumic said.

"Yes, yes," the Doctor waved dismissively, "delete, control, hash, all those lovely buttons. Then of course, my particular favourite, send."

The Doctor grinned maniacally at Lumic, "And let's not forget how you seduced all those ordinary people in the first place."

Rose's phone beeped, she took out the phone with a smile.

"By making every bit of technology compatible with everything else…" He loitered by one particular computer, hands trailing on the machine.

"It's for you," Rose chucked him her phone.

He caught it with one hand, a wicked smirk on his face, "Like this."

He shoved it into a port, and all hell broke loose.

The Cybermen clutched onto their heads, moaning. The code flashed on every single computer screen.

The Doctor's face darkened, and his jaw clenched. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What have you done!" Lumic roared furiously.

"Gave them back their souls," he said softly. His anger got the better of him, "They can see what you've done, Lumic! And it's killing them."

"Delete! Delete! Delete!"

The Doctor, Rose and Pete ran to to the exit, but was blocked by another Cyberman.

The Doctor growled, "There's no way out!"

They tried again but was ultimately met with the same result.

Rose's phone rang, "It's Mickey! He says to head to the roof!"

The three of them ran up a flight of stairs, trying to avoid the explosions and flames.

Lumic roared with fury and pulled the tubes binding him to the chair off himself. He stood, roaring with rage.

Rose's heart pounded with terror as she scaled the steps toward the roof, phone still held to her ear. She leapt over the wall, tumbling to the ground followed by the other two.

Her eyes immediately fell upon a zeppelin floating towards them.

"Mickey, is that you?" she gasped, "Where'd you learn how to fly that thing?"

"Playstation," he grunted in reply. "Hold on, I'm coming to get you guys."

Rose pocketed the phone, and she, the Doctor and Pete bolted forwards, flinching at the random explosions all around them.

There was a tense moment as the zeppelin seemed to stop moving before a rope ladder fell down to the roof.

"Come on!" Rose urged and booked it toward the ladder, her hands grappling to clamber up.

Rose, the Doctor and Pete clung to the rope ladder desperately as the zeppelin rose up and away.

"We did it!" Rose said in disbelief before jubilation took over. "We did it!"

Pete struggled up the ladder before it was suddenly jerked downwards.

Rose screamed as they nearly fell off, looking down and seeing Lumic hanging onto the bottom rungs.

He started to climb up after them. The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket.

Shouting down, "Pete! Take this!" He dropped the sonic down into Pete's outstretched hand.

"Use it! Hold the button down! Press it against the rope, just do it!"

"Jackie Tyler," Pete cried, "this is for her!" He pressed the button down and held the sonic screwdriver against the rope ladder.

Lumic was still getting closer and close, and for a moment it seemed like it wasn't going to work.

But then the rope finally snapped, and Lumic fell down to earth, screaming, "Nooooo!"

Pete laughed with relief as Lumic fell into the flames below.

Pete, Rose and the Doctor began to struggle up the ladder again as the zeppelin carried them away to safety.

* * *

"She died again," Sage said dully, staring blankly at the screen.

The TARDIS made a sad noise, saying softly, "Yes, I'm sorry."

Sage sniffled loudly, scrubbing angrily at her face, "It's fine. I'm fine. Besides, it's not like she was my real sister anyway."

"But you still felt like she _was_ your sister," the TARDIS pointed out gently. Sage didn't say anything, her hands clenched tightly on her thighs.

She turned away from the screen, hiding her face away from everything. Her eyes were screwed shut, and her body was curled up so tightly that she felt like her back would break.

She heard the TARDIS sigh wearily, and she felt that tiredness in her bones. The TARDIS's hands rubbed circles in her shoulders gently, a firm hold on her. The two didn't say anything beside the obvious sniffles from Sage.

The TARDIS kissed the crown of her head. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

The Doctor walked into the dark TARDIS, carrying the power cell. He put it in place, and the TARDIS sprang to life.

The lights came back on, and it began to hum again. A huge grin spread across the Doctor's face. Sage inhaled deeply and sat upright. She groaned, rubbing her eyes and rasping, "What the hell?"

"Sage!" he cried in delight. He lifted her up in glee, spinning her around.

"Whoa!" she cried, holding onto him tightly. "What's up with you?"

"Absolutely nothing," he beamed at her. On impulse, he kissed the top of her head before bounding back to the doors.

Sage stared after him, weirded out, "Did I do something…?"

The Doctor stuck his head out the door, "Rose, I've only got five minutes of power… we've gotta go."

Rose looked over to Pete, "The Doctor could show ya…"

Pete shook his head apologetically, "Thank you. For everything."

Rose had tears in her eyes, looking at him intensely. "Dad…" she whispered.

"Don't." Pete turned away, voice tight. "Just... just don't." He walked away.

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck, looking at Rose apologetically. Mickey and Jake approached, Mickey holding the Doctor's suit. "Here it is! I found it. Not a crease."

"My suit!" he exclaimed. "Good man! Now then, Jake, we've gotta run. But one more thing: Isabelle. Tell the world that she's a hero, okay? She deserves that and more."

"Yeah, 'course I will," Jake nodded solemnly.

"Off we go, then!"

"Uh... thing is, I'm staying," Mickey said, shifting.

The Doctor stared at him in surprise, "You're doing what?"

Rose sucked in a harsh breath, smile trembling, "Is that what you really want?"

"It sort of balances out," Mickey's voice was trembling as he explained, "'cuz this world lost its Ricky. But there's me. And there's work to be done with all those Cybermen still out there."

"Really, and truly?" Rose asked again, eyes watering.

"Rose, my gran's here. She's still alive. My old gran, remember her?"

She tried to hold her tears back, "Yeah."

"She needs me."

"Yeah," Rose nodded unsteadily, a sad smile on her face. "Take care."

He nodded, "Tell Sage I'm sorry."

"Why don't you tell me yourself, asshole," Sage said angrily. The four turned to look at her, stomping out of the TARDIS doors.

Her face was set in a hard line, while her eyes were wet with tears. "Me being passed out doesn't mean you can wriggle out of saying goodbye to me."

Mickey laughed in surprise, "Sage!" Jake gasped at seeing an Isabelle lookalike, but held his tongue.

She hit his shoulder with a weak fist. "Good on you, mate, doing something for yourself."

He wrapped her in a tight hug, whispering into her hair, "I wish we could've had more time together."

"We had the best time together," she muttered into his shoulder. She let go, smiling at him, and kissed his cheek in goodbye.

Sage returned to the Doctor's side, who snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her close. She gave him a lopsided grin, saluting him.

"Travel between parallel worlds is impossible," the Doctor said uneasily. "We only got here by accident. We… we fell through a crack in time. When we leave… I've got to close it. We can't ever return."

He looked at Mickey, silently asking him if this is really what he wanted. Rose looked at him sadly. Mickey glanced at her, then held his hand out to the Doctor. "Doctor," He shook his hand.

"Take Rose's phone," the Doctor nodded at her. "It's got the code. Get it out there. Stop those factories."

Mickey nodded, and the Doctor smiled wanly, a small twinkle in his eyes, "And good luck. Mickey the Idiot."

Rose gave Mickey her phone, and he slipped it inside his pocket. "Thanks. We've had a laugh though, haven't we?"

Rose nodded, tearfully. Sage led the Doctor and herself back into the TARDIS, giving the other two some privacy… and Jake. "Seen it all, been there and back... who would have thought, me and you off the old estate, flying through the stars?"

"All those years just sitting there… imagining what we'd do one day…" her voice broke. "We never saw this, did we?"

She flung her arms around him, and he returned it just as tightly. Mickey whispered into her hair, "Go on, you'll miss your flight."

Rose only clutched Mickey tighter, burying her head in his shoulder. When she pulled away, she gave him a weak smile, kissing his lips one last time before heading back into the TARDIS.

Mickey sniffled and wiped at his face. He turned to Jake, "I know it's not easy with my face looking exactly like Ricky. But I'm a different man. I'm not replacing him. But we can remember him by fighting in his name."

Jake nodded solemnly, and Mickey continued, "With all those Cyber factories out there, do you think they'll be one in Paris?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Then, let's go and liberate Paris," Mickey proposed.

"What, you and me?" Jake said sceptically. "In a van?"

"Nothing wrong with a van," Mickey shrugged. "I once saved the universe with a big yellow truck."

Jake grinned before looking at the TARDIS, "What's gonna happen with them?"

Mickey grinned, "Watch."

The TARDIS dematerialized with its familiar sound, and Jake stared in awe as Mickey smiled in satisfaction, clapping his back.

* * *

Sage sat, nursing a cup of ginger ale and watching the synthetic flames of the hearth. A quiet sound clicked open, but she didn't react to it.

The door closed quietly, its lock clicking in place. Sage shifted slightly, the barest acknowledgement that he was here.

The Doctor sat down across from her, eyes watching as the flames danced and flickered in the dark, sparkling and twinkling.

The silence was heavy and suffocating, but he felt like he deserved it.

"Did you need something?" Sage asked quietly, bitterly, and the Doctor's hearts _ached._

"I'm sorry," he blurted out.

She turned to look at him, "What for?" and her eyes and face held so much confusion that he cringed.

"For everything, for running away, for being angry, for- for-" he stuttered to a stop when she started smiling at him softly.

"What?" he asked, curling in self-consciously.

She shook her head lightly, small curls of hair that wasn't tied up bouncing. "It's alright, I put you on the spot."

"No!" he exclaimed, quieting when she flinched. "No, it was my fault. I had thought that I could've handled it. I thought that it was the next thing to do. And you were right- we did need to get to know each other more."

"So what are you saying, Doctor," and her voice was so lifeless that he physically reacted. He took the mug away from her, setting it down before taking her hands into his, kneeling in front of her.

His eyes were earnest as he stared into her own surprised eyes. Squeezing her hands lightly, he spoke gently, "I remember when I had met you. You were humming, off in your own little world, making some stir fry."

"It's one of the only things that I could've made with that barren kitchen," she commented softly.

He smirked, "And you were so lovely."

She froze, but he continued, stroking the back of her palms, "One of the loveliest beings I had ever seen, and I've seen many."

Sage rolled her eyes, pulling her hands away. She turned her head back to the fire, but he followed her, gently turning her back to look at him.

"Your words, so sharp that they could twist and wound my hearts, but your eyes so bright and kind that they seem to me worth tonnes of thousands of gold."

"A tonne is already two thousands pounds of something," Sage said in lieu of anything else.

"And your wit," he chuckled, "your intelligence, your compassion. These were a few of my favourite things."

" _The Sound of Music_ ," she grinned. "Nice."

He returned her smile, "And I am _sorry_ , truly and deeply sorry, for everything that I have done to hurt you."

"Aw, pain's not that bad," she shrugged off, turning back to the hearth. "Besides, it's not like I didn't de-"

"You _did not_ , under _any_ circumstances, deserve it," the Doctor said sternly, eyes burning as intensely as the fire behind him.

Sage's breath caught, stuck in her throat, and a lump rose, her tongue feeling thick and heavy. Her eyes held his, two different shades of brown, fighting a battle of wills.

She broke away first, muttering indiscernible words under her breath. He sighed, realizing the depth of his mistake.

"Sage, I don't know how else to apologize-"

"Then don't." She interrupted him with a quick glare, her gaze falling as quick as she spoke. "Words mean _nothing,_ when your actions speak so much louder."

"You're right," he nodded, letting her go. He straightened, seating himself next to her. He put his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees.

They sat, listening to the crackle of the flames. As another pop of the fire echoed in the room, Sage spoke up, "Have I ever told you about my sister?"

The Doctor didn't say anything, surprised. She didn't seem to mind his quiet, "Her name was Elizabeth, the eldest, and I _loved_ her, so _goddamn-_ much. I was like a duckling who had imprinted on her. She was beautiful, strong, brilliant at everything."

She ducked her head, chuckling bitterly, and the sound left a sour taste in the Doctor's mouth. He laid a steady hand over hers- she didn't react.

"And then Izzie died, and everything fell to pieces. Mother pulled away, father just worked himself to death. Lizzie was the eldest and tried so hard to keep us kids in order, but she was barely eighteen. I had to look after Matthew, who was so resigned to the fact that mom and dad stopped looking after us that I think we were all emotionally damaged."

She shook her head, "Then Lizzie snapped a year later. She couldn't handle being mom and dad _and_ big sister. She took a scholarship up in New York, became a cop and detective. Was a sergeant of a precinct last I heard, living a happy life. I couldn't blame her, it was a hard life. Then mom and dad came back, sterner and more overprotective than last.

"They laid down strict rules and was so overbearing. I don't think they really knew how to raise children, let alone two."

Sage was quiet after that confession, eyes downcast. The Doctor didn't know what to say to that reaction, certain things made sense to him now. How she took over the mothering role, something she seemed to be used to, how she didn't seem to always be on the defensive.

"Sage-" he broke off.

"She called me, four years later, I just started my last year before college. Told me how sorry she was, that she just couldn't handle it, that she needed to start over. God, I hate that phrase. 'Starting over'? Everything that you had gone through means nothing, then? The pain and the happiness, everything just gone, like it just- didn't… matter."

He drew her into his arms, her lithe body melting into his own. "I'm just so… tired, Doctor. I don't know what to do."

"That's okay," he said softly, "if anyone knew what to do, there wouldn't be any surprises."

"Maybe I don't want any surprises," she muttered lowly.

"And that's okay too," he reassured her. "But you can't stop fighting, Sage, you just can't."

"Who are you to say what I can and can't do?" she asked, indignant tone still weary.

"No one special, just someone who loves you."

Sage froze, "What?"

He quirked up a sad smile, "Someone who loves your compassion, your persistence, your… everything. I love you, and that doesn't change anything."

"You can't possibly mean that," she protested.

"Who are you to say what I can and cannot mean?" he quoted with a smirk. "Let's write a new chapter."

"What?"

"You said that you hated the saying of starting over," he said, eyes gleaming in delight. "So let's not, let's write ourselves the next chapter. We won't disregard what happened before, though I really apologize for all that I did, but we won't let it hinder our future."

"You're asking the impossible."

"Oh, I don't know," he smiled, brown eyes twinkling in mischief, "I quite like impossible."

Sage let out a startled laugh, and he stared at her, enchanted. She flushed, "What?"

"You're brilliant."

"I'm not," she dismissed him easily.

"You are, you truly are," he took her hands back into his again. "And I am so, so sorry that it took me so long to realize, to do anything about."

"What made you change your mind?" she asked suspiciously, fingers tapping her thigh. "Last thing I remember was that you were continuously running away from me."

"I was given a promise from God to stay devoted to you," his words were only met with a look of confusion.

"I know you just made a clever joke but I don't know what," she shook a finger at him, and he caught it, kissing the tip.

She gave a tiny gasp, and his smile only grew wider. "I promise you, Sage, that I am in this, _with_ you."

"Promises can be broken."

His eyes seemed to search hers before he said a word that made her gasp. "That's my promise to you, Sage. Names are a powerful thing, you know, and I give you mine, freely."

"I don't- I-"

He shushed her gently. "It's alright, just come here."

He hugged her tightly in his arms as she wept, muttered words of thanks and agreement sobbed into his shoulders.

The lights dimmed, and the Doctor stayed, hugging Sage close to his chest, vowing to do better. For her.

* * *

 **Hello, hello, hello!**

 **I don't know what else to say. But here it is! A relationship can't be without its ups and downs. Ah, well, let's hope for the best. All mistakes are mine, and please leave a review of what you liked or disliked in the comment section below. And I will see _you_ in the next chapter!**

 **Goodbye, bye, bye!**


	20. Eventful Reunions

Warning: The next two chapters will be very OC and Sage driven. If you do not like that, do not read and wait until after these next two chapters.

* * *

The Doctor held Sage, this strong _,_ beautiful _, brilliant_ woman, in his arms reverently, and he was in awe that he loved her so much that he gave her his _name_ : the most sacred thing he held dear, and that she loved him _back_.

She shuffled in his arms, tuckered out from all the sobbing she did hours earlier, and the Doctor's hearts ached that he was the one that had caused her to cry.

He regretted it, he thought, causing her to cry herself to sleep, to be the catalyst of such pain. He hated that he was the source of her heartache, something he now swore to stop.

Looking down at her, Sage's face was red from the crying, tear tracks dried on her cheeks. She was snuffling, and she was breathing out little puffs of air through her mouth.

The Doctor smiled fondly down at her sleeping form, kissing the top of her head. She shuffled closer in his arms, burying her face into his chest and murmuring something that even he couldn't decipher.

He held her loose enough that if she awoke she could escape, but firm enough that her body was melded to his.

Sighing, he stroked her hair; it was slightly greasy from the day's adventures, but still just soft enough that he didn't mind.

Her murmuring got louder, and he could make out the barest words: _no, I can't, I'm sorry,_ repeated in desperate whispers and hisses. He frowned, cocking his head to the side as the words circled in his mind.

What could Sage possibly be apologizing for? Her whimpers got louder, and her hands clutched his shirt, wrinkling it.

Her breaths were coming out in short gasps, and she started to squirm in his grip. He let go, and Sage pulled out of his embrace, tossing and turning next to him, face scrunched up in pain.

"No, no, no, no!" her words came out gasping and short of breath, rising with each syllable. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Sage's chest heaved with dry sobs, and she threw her arms in front of her face, shielding herself from a would be attacker.

The Doctor was at a loss. He didn't know what to do. He'd never had to deal with someone else's nightmares before, only his own, and even then he didn't really deal with them efficiently.

Sage's face was screwed up in pain, sweat beading down her face and whimpers were echoing with every second.

His hearts ached at his ineptitude at helping her. What do you do when someone was having a nightmare? Did he have to wake her? Did he have to wait until she woke up?

Sage answered that for him, lurching up with a hearts-wrenching scream. Her eyes were blown wide open but glazed over from the night terror. Her arms were waving in front of her, sobs wrenching out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I _didn't mean to!_ "

He gently seized her by her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were still glossed over with pain and misted over with tears.

"Sage," his voice was gentle, as he desperately searched for what to do. "Sage, it's just a nightmare. You're here in my room, in the TARDIS."

For a moment, it didn't seem to work, she didn't respond, her whimpers only coming out quieter. He repeated his words, moving his right hand up to cup her face and the other grabbing her hand and placing it on top of his chest.

Her sniffles quieted even more, brows furrowed in confusion. He wiped away a few tears and started counting the pattern she taught him, resting her hand over his hearts.

When her eyes cleared just a bit more after a far too long time, he released his right hand, grabbing hers so that both had a hand.

"That's it," he cooed, "come back to me, lovely. You're doing a wonderful job, my love."

She blinked several times, croaking out, "Doc-tor?"

Smiling, he nodded, "Welcome back, dear."

"Where did I go?" her face was terribly confused, and she looked around at her surroundings. "I'm in the TARDIS?"

"That's right," he pulled her closer, back in his arms. She melded right back into his embrace, burrowing her head into his chest again, inhaling his scent.

"Did I have a nightmare?" her voice was quiet, a tiny vibration against his chest.

The Doctor hooked his chin to rest on her head, nodding slightly. Sage sighed tiredly, wearily.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and that broke his hearts all over again.

"Don't apologize for having nightmares, Sage," he said fiercely, and she stiffened.

He frowned at that reflex but softened his voice, "You don't need to apologize for something you can't help."

"But I woke you up."

"I was already awake," he countered. She pulled away from his arms, and he felt a small loss at her moving away.

"Still, I was being a burden."

"No you weren't, you couldn't ever be a burden to me."

"But-"

"No."

Sage snapped her mouth shut, ducking her head and pulling her knees to her chest. And there was something about this strong, independent woman being so vulnerable in front of him that it made him want to wrap her up and keep her away from the universe.

But he couldn't do that to her. It was unfair to her, and he knew it.

"Sage," his voice was weary, and when she curled in on herself even more, he couldn't stop himself.

The Doctor pulled him into her arms once more, ignoring her stiffening against him. "You can _never_ be a burden to me, never ever. Cast that thought out of your mind right this instant, and keep it away. I love you. By Rassilon, I _love_ you. I told you my _name,_ for Omega's sake. You can never be a burden."

"But-"

"We'll be going around in circles if you keep disagreeing with me," he chided, and she grumbled, cautiously wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You don't need to lie- to _coddle_ me like I'm a child."

"I'm not," he said with a frown, "I'm telling the truth."

She disagreed, shaking her head, and he could feel the movement against him, "Rule number one: the Doctor lies."

"What?"

"It's something I noticed ever since we met," she explained. "Even if you don't outright lie, it's still an omission of truth. Like I said, you like to control the situation, and if that means withholding information for the greater good, you'd do it."

His frown deepened, murmuring, "I never noticed that." That may be something he would have to work on, he _wanted_ this to work out, against all else.

"You're nine hundred years old, it's a habit by now." And the way she said it so blatantly made something in his hearts break.

"I'm sorry," he said without any else to say.

She shook her head again, "It's fine. I knew it from the start, and I still fell in love with you."

He perked up instantly, "You still love me?"

"Didn't I just say?" Sage smirked, the vulnerability in her eyes hidden away again. "Yes, I love you. Flaws and all."

"So what does that mean for us?" he asked nervously.

"What do _you_ want it to mean?" she pulled away, looking him curiously in the eyes. Sage had neatly folded her legs crossed, sitting right in front of him.

He looked at her intensely, her brown eyes level with his, hiding insecurities and a vulnerability that he wished he knew how to protect. Belatedly, he realized how her glasses hid so much, the pain and sorrow that he could see clearly now as he stared into her eyes.

The Doctor knew for certain, as certain as he was that the earth revolved around the sun and that two hydrogens and an oxygen made water, that he _loved_ this woman. That was for certain.

He could see the two of them living the rest of their lives together, happy and laughing as they ran away from aliens and butted into trouble. That picture was as clear as day in his mind's eye.

But that couldn't happen. She was human; she only had one life, and it was precious, unable to regenerate like he could.

And that was his problem in the first place, wasn't it? The fear of losing her, the woman he gave his hearts to, for eternity was more than he could handle.

"Doctor?" her voice was quiet, unsure, and that wasn't right. Sage's voice should be confident, laughing, smiling. She shouldn't be so quiet, so meek.

"I love you," he said, and she blinked at him, a shy smile twitching at the corner of her lips. Her eyes lit up with love and appreciation, and Rassilon, why did he deprive himself of this? It was beautiful, _she_ was beautiful.

"You're so beautiful," he sighed out, and she gave him another lovely, if confused, smile.

"Thank you, but you still haven't answered my question, Doctor," she said. Then her face changed to one of sadness and understanding, "If you don't want to-"

"No!" the Doctor was quick to reassure her. "It's just- We're two different… species. Our lifespans…."

Trailing off, he barely choked out the words, keeping some sense of modericum in the situation. She tilted her head, a slight smile on her face.

"We're gonna be alright, Doctor."

"No, Sage, you don't understand!" The Doctor straightened up, "I'm a Time Lord, Sage, I can outlive you by a millennia! I'll stay here when you- when you-"

He stopped when her smile widened in amusement, frustrated at her lack of comprehending, "Don't you get it! I'll keep living even when you die-"

"Actually," she cut in, soft, "I think that I would outlive you if it ever came to that."

"What?"

"Your TARDIS is a sneaky little thing," she started.

"Obviously, but what does this have to do with-?"

"Patience, Doctor," she said, setting her hand atop of his, "Just let me explain, dear, and then you'll understand."

The Doctor nodded, slightly incensed at the scolding, and waited for her to elaborate. His fingers tapped restlessly against his thigh.

She smiled at him lightly, eyes still shiny with a slight sheen of tears, "Do you remember how you were saved on the Game Station.

He frowned, "Of course I do, you terrified me when you came out of the TARDIS. The both of you."

"Sorry about that," Sage quirked a smile at him, and he smiled back in response. "Anyway, remember how we had a friendship bracelet of timelines?"

"Is this…" the Doctor started slowly, looking at her to make sure he was understanding what she was suggesting. "You can't possibly…"

She smiled at him sheepishly, and his eyes widened, "But I checked! Everything seemed to be in order, there wasn't a single trace of that after I regenerated!"

"And who told you that?" she countered, "Oh right, the TARDIS. Come on, Doctor, your ship's millenia old that's become sentient. I think she knows how to hide certain information from you by now."

"But- but- how!" he spluttered, unable to comprehend.

"I literally just said," Sage reminded him. "Your old girl, I'm pretty sure, rearranged my DNA to at least be a little bit compatible with yours."

"I'll- I'll have to do some analysis, some experiments-" The Doctor sat up, looking bewildered and frantic as he ran a hand through his hair. He cut himself off when Sage's warm hands settled over his.

"Doctor, just let it be," she said gently. "Sometimes things happen, and sometimes meddling time machines decide that your whole life should be rearranged into a friendship bracelet."

The last comment made an unwilling smile grace the Doctor's lips. He shook his head, "I still need to make sure that nothing bad had happened-"

"Are you calling this situation a bad one?" Sage challenged. She moved away from him, a defensive barrier forming between them once again, and the Doctor caught himself.

"No, no," he was quick to reassure her. "I just want to make sure that this isn't a- uh that this won't _harm_ you. This has never happened before, and well- uh-"

"Sure, just as a precaution, right?"

He nodded profusely, "Yes! Yes, just a precautionary check up."

She smiled, shaking her head, "Alright, but- but just let yourself have this little win, alright? Stop torturing yourself over this- over us."

"Easier said than done, darling," the Doctor gave her a crooked smile which she returned in kind with a small sigh.

"What a pair we make, don't we, Doctor?" Sage let out a soft, deprecating laugh. "A Time Lord riddled with insecurities and demons and a lowly human in kind."

"Hey," he frowned. "Don't talk about yourself like that. You're my own Queen." The Doctor brought her hand to his lips, pressing a featherlight kiss to the back of her hand.

"And we just build each other up while putting ourselves down, don't we?" Sage's eyes bounced with mischief and amusement, only slightly tinged with sadness.

He tilted his head, chuckling quietly, "You may be onto something here."

"Of course I am," her voice shifted to a haughty tone, "I'm a Queen, and a Queen is always right."

"Alright, your Majesty," he drawled, "and what do you call-"

"Bup, bup, bup!" Sage interrupted at his knowing smile, "We are _not_ bringing that up. Nope! Nope, nope! Queen? What the fuck is that? Being right? I don't know what we're talking about."

The Doctor couldn't help himself, he let out a belly-aching laugh at her flustered protests, doubling over in laughter.

Sage didn't say anything, just smiled softly at the cackling man, eyes tender and fond. There was something about the Doctor laughing, letting himself go and not caring about his image that made him so much more attractive, so much more lovable.

Her heart thumped-thumped its beat in triple time, fluttering as she watched the man she loved (and, oh how wonderful it was to finally admit that and be loved in turn) laugh himself silly.

Tears streamed down his face as laugh lines crinkled around his eyes, his freckles more prominent. He gasped for breath, red-faced from exertion.

"Oh my god," he wheezed, "oh my god. I haven't laughed like that since I met Aretha Franklin. She's a laugh."

The Doctor glanced up to see Sage staring at him fondly, and his lips quirked up. His body moved forward of its own accord, hands reaching up to cup her cheeks.

She leaned forward unconsciously, and they both could feel the weight of the other. The heavy nature bearing down a gentle weight against their shoulders.

Closer and closer, they leaned, and Sage's eyes fluttered close, the Doctor quickly following. Their lips fell together in the barest of brushes, cautious and full of love.

Sage's breath hitched, and she pressed forward eagerly, the Doctor responded just as passionately.

And then it was just them, Sage and the Doctor together, entwined.

It wasn't like fireworks, but there was a heat that lingered on them, a warmth that enveloped them comfortably.

The Doctor tilted his head slightly, cupping Sage's face even more. She leaned forward, bracing herself on his forearms, until her arms slid around his neck.

They kissed for a few more moments, reluctantly breaking off for Sage to breathe.

Faces flushed and smiles wide, the Doctor and Sage breathed heavily as they stared at one another.

She smiled shyly, "Hi."

The Doctor huffed a laugh, "Hello there." He snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her toward him until she was flush against his body.

Sage, for her part, didn't say a word, only smiling dopily at him. The two just stared at one another happily, eyes glimmering in love and heat.

"Ow!" the Doctor cried, letting go, ducking and rubbing his head.

Smothering a laugh behind her hands, Sage righted the object that had fell on the Doctor's head. It started to ring, and Sage startled.

"It's a… phone?" She picked it up, it was a rotary dial up phone, blue in nature.

"Well, pick it up then," the Doctor grumbled, still massaging his head with a glare. "The nosy girl wanted you to answer it if she interrupted."

"But it's not my phone!"

He only shrugged, and she picked it up with a huff. "Hello? Sage speaking."

Her brow furrowed, and the Doctor desperately wanted to reach up and smooth it out but refrained himself, knowing that this was not the time.

"Vee? What are you-?" she yelped. "It's already October 15th? I still need to get my speech and the party-!"

The Doctor was confused. He didn't know any Vee or anything about a party. And from Sage's panicked expression, she had forgotten as well.

"Okay, okay, I'll be there later today then. Can I bring a plus one? Awesome. We'll meet you at the restaurant? Okay, love you, tell RoLo and Patty I said hi. Bye Vee." Sage hung up the phone, letting out a small puff of air.

"So," she smiled brightly at him, "How do you feel about going to a wedding?"

* * *

The Doctor paced in the console room. He ruffled his hair again, fiddling with his tie.

"I think this is the longest Sage has ever taken dressing up," the Doctor muttered.

Sage had barely explained before rushing out of the room to the bathroom. He had gathered that the two were going to meet a few of Sage's old friends through a wedding.

Fortunately, Rose was still with her mother, asking for a few days to recover from Mickey's leave.

Unfortunately, that left him and Sage to meet Sage's friends alone.

He didn't really think he would be on their good sides if Sage was attentive to detail.

Although, he didn't know if Sage talked to them at all. Actually, now that he thought about it, this was the first time Sage had willingly dragged him along to meet anyone in her life.

He had been under the impression that it had just been Sage and her family.

What else didn't he know about her? They'd only met- what? A couple months ago? Maybe Sage _was_ right about taking it slow.

"Alright, I've changed into _something_ acceptable," Sage murmured, hurrying out of the rooms. "He's fine no matter what, so I guess I just can't delay the inevitable anymore."

She continued to pace around, muttering to herself. The Doctor took that time to admire her.

Her lithe body draped in a dark blue and purple dress, a light blue shawl wrapped around her shoulders and covered her arms. A dark red bow was pinned to the side of her hair which was tied up in a braid pinned to the side.

She was beautiful.

"Er- Sage?" the Doctor piped up. She looked at him as if realizing he was still here.

He tried not to take offense at that.

"Oh my god I forgot I'm bringing you."

He sniffed, "Well I'm sorry I made such a bad impression."

She laughed, slightly delirious, gliding toward him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she hung off his body and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I didn't mean it like that," she apologized. "I'm just a little stressed. I haven't seen my friends in years, and now I'm going to their wedding."

"I _suppose_ that's an acceptable excuse."

Sage laughed lightly. "Thanks ever so much for your cooperation, darling. I don't know how I would've ever gone on without it."

He preened slightly at the praise, puffing his chest out slightly. Sage patted his chest, sliding back down to the ground with a smile.

"Alright, few rules-"

"We're just meeting your friends…?" the Doctor said, confused.

"Yeah, but they're-" she grimaced. "They're a bit high maintenance."

"Okay…" he waited for further explanation.

"Vee's alright, she's quiet, soft spoken with her words. Just don't get her upset and you'll survive.

"Pat can be a real sweetheart, but if you hurt his friends she can be a real-" Sage winced at an unspoken reminder, head ducking in pain or fondness, the Doctor couldn't tell.

The Doctor noticed how Sage had switched pronouns a bit with Pat, making a mental note of that.

"Anyway, just be careful. RoLo, or I should say Roman and Logan, they're twins in all but blood and love each other to death. Hurt one, and you get the other's wrath. So be careful."

"That's a lot of warnings for four people," he said slowly, mind still wrapping around the fact that Sage felt like she had to warn him about her friends.

"I love them to death, but I know that sometimes they can be a bit much," Sage explained. "I felt like you needed a fair warning before I subject you to a rehearsal dinner with them all as well as actual dinner."

"Oh," he perked up at that, "we're going out too?"

"Yes, yes we are, and if we don't leave now, we'll be late."

"Sage, we're on a _time machine_ ," he said flatly, eyebrows raised. "I doubt we'll be late."

"Ha!" Sage scoffed loudly, glasses glinting in the light. "Like I trust your driving. You'll probably somehow get us to Malaysia in 1256."

The Doctor made an offended noise, putting his hand over his chest. "Well! Glad to know I'm appreciated."

"Eh" she shrugged one shoulder, mischief dancing in her eyes. "So-so."

"I'll show you so-so!" he cried, chasing after her.

Sage shrieked with laughter, purple dress fluttering behind her as she ran around the controls.

He grinned, loving the chase and he allowed her to run steadily in front of him.

Admiring her openly, he loved the openness she showed, Sage's freeing laugh.

It was such a contrast to the usually serious and quiet Sage he knew.

Damn, he loved that woman.

The Doctor caught her easily, spinning her in his arms. He peppered her face with kisses, Sage giggling and squirming at the attention.

"Mercy, mercy!" she gasped.

He paused, and she tried to catch her breath.

"Do you admit defeat?" he said seriously, face straight.

"Alright, alright," she grumbled. "You're appreciated, I guess."

"I suppose that's the best I can get," he sighed dramatically, setting her down.

The Doctor blinked when Sage's face was closer to his. "Why are you taller?"

"Heels," Sage said simply, lifting a leg up. "They're like five inches. Let's go."

"They look painful." The Doctor commented as he twisted a button to start the engines.

"You get used to them. A woman's world earth is not."

The Doctor pulled a lever, "Sage, get the thrustic pulsers."

She made a noise of confirmation, and the time rotor began to go up and down. He handled a few more buttons before stopping at the navigation panel.

"You wanted October 15th, what year?"

"2007," she said.

The Doctor carefully imputed the coordinates onto the spatial locator, "London?"

"No, Reading," Sage replied.

"Reading?"

"What's wrong with that?" she arched a brow.

"Nothing, Reading it is. Here we go!" the Doctor pulled the dematerializer.

* * *

Vee hummed as she busied herself with papers.

The day had been a long one; a patient had tried to get at her with a spoon, and the paperwork she had to fill out with liabilities was headache inducing. She had only been working a half shift today.

Vee ran a hand through her thick, brown hair, free from her daily braids. Scrunching her nose at the slight greasiness of it, she left it alone, bending her neck to the sides.

A squeak of a door, and Vee turned around to see her fiance walking in with a steaming mug and a plate of eggs and toast.

"Tell me that that is coffee, Patty, and I will kiss you."

Pat chuckled, kissing the top of her head and setting the plate and mug down, "Can't, unfortunately. It's tea, chamomile."

Vee huffed but obligingly picked up the mug and took a sip, a warmth spreading through her. She smiled, leaning up to kiss the baker.

They pulled away, and Pat patted her head, pink bracelet jumping up and down, "Eat, we've got the rehearsal dinner in a couple minutes, and I know that Logan will make Roman yell at a bunch of people for putting the wrong napkins or something somewhere."

Vee groaned, "Why did we make him in charge of our wedding again?"

"Because he's been planning this since before we met. And he made a bet with you, which you lost."

She made a face, "That nerd's lucky I love him."

"Of course, darling," Pat said indulgently.

Pat turned toward the door before turning back and asking, "Hey, we'll be seeing Sage there too, right?"

"I rang her earlier today with the number you gave me," Vee confirmed. "Said that she would, bringing a plus one too, it seems."

"Ooh," Pat looked delighted, blue eyes brightening. "We'll finally be meeting her mystery man."

"Mystery man?" Vee raised a brow.

Pat nodded eagerly, red curls flinging around, "She came to me a couple months ago. I asked her to be my best woman, remember? Anyway, she came to me for relationship advice. If she's bringing a plus one, maybe she fixed her relationship."

"Well, you are a good helper, my love. I'm sure it all worked out."

"I just hope he's not another Jonah Lake," Pat shuddered, anger in her eyes. "That was a bad time."

Vee pulled Pat toward her and hugged her waist in comfort, "I trust Sage, and we'll find out soon anyhow, right? Chin up, love, it's almost our wedding."

Pat took in a deep, calming breath, "You're right, you're right. C'mon we have to wash up."

"Bagsy on the shower first!" Vee crowed, releasing Pat and dashing toward the bathroom.

"Hey!" Pat called, laughing. "Not fair!"

* * *

Sage hesitated at the doors of the TARDIS, left hand hovering over the handles.

"Sage, what are you waiting for?" the Doctor asked patiently, sensing the unease in her figure.

"What if they regret inviting me?" she asked anxiously, arms wrapping around herself. "What if they're just being polite? What if they didn't like me in the first place but they had to and now it's too late for then to back out? What if-?"

The Doctor pulled her into his arms, her face neatly burying into his shoulder. "Relax. These are your friends, Pat even invited you to be best woman. That has to account for something!"

"But what if-?" her muffled voice was cut off by the Doctor squeezing her tighter.

He kissed the top of her head, "No more what if's, darling. I've had enough of them, and they get us nowhere. Wouldn't you agree?"

Sage was tense in his arms before slowly relaxing, nodding into his chest. "Okay," she said quietly.

They stayed in each other's embrace for a few more moments before they reluctantly let go. The Doctor smiled at Sage, kissing her lightly on the lips.

He took her hand, "C'mon we've got a rehearsal dinner to get to."

Sage smiled and started to bound forward, "So Logan's in charge of the whole thing, and he's a real stickler for things going his way (like a certain alien I know). You might see a bit of an ugly side of him tonight."

The Doctor hummed, opening the door and letting her go first. Sage absentmindedly thanked him, continuing to blabber on about her friends.

The TARDIS had been parked less than a block away from the restaurant, so the two had decided to walk.

Sage was radiating nerves the closer they got to the restaurant, words spilling out faster than how he spoke.

He stopped her before they could walk into the streetlight, "Breathe, lovely. These are your friends, they know you. If anything I should be worried."

She blew out a harsh breath, "Okay, okay, I've got this. I can handle this."

"That you do, darling," the Doctor smiled fondly.

"God, it's weird being the one to be reassured," Sage commented lightly, swinging their hands between them.

"I'm not usually one for such things," the Doctor said, "but it is necessary to know and do at times."

"Duh," she knocked shoulders with him, "I've only been saying that for ages."

"You're right," he conceded with a tilt of his head. "I'll try and work more at that, I swear."

"I- well- okay," she stammered for a lack of words. "Er, look! There's the restaurant!"

Sage dragged the Doctor forward. He chuckled as he allowed himself to be pulled.

He really was going to keep his promise. Seeing how heartbroken and sad Sage was had been eye-opening.

Everyone had been telling him that she loved him, that she would always be with him. And for the first time he believed it.

He saw- felt, really- the passionate intensity of her love on the Game Station. But he had thought that it was, in a way, infatuation.

He was naive. He tried to let her in atop the roof that New Year's Day, but he had been wallowing in his own grief to really understand.

He still didn't, not really.

The Doctor didn't know why Sage would ever want to love him, but he'd stop questioning it at least.

A bell ringing broke him out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see a cluster of people scrambling around the restaurant.

A man was encouraging them loudly as another was signing rapidly in British Sign Language in front of him.

Two others were sitting at the head of the table, an embarrassed dark-skinned woman ducking her head into the shorter red-haired one.

The restaurant itself was nice, calm in tones with a sleek and modern black and red colour scheme.

It wasn't cramped and dim in the room, sparse tables and chairs with a dance floor in the middle.

There was an elegant chandelier lighting up the room affixed to the top of the ceiling, and white draperies that somehow didn't clash with the scenery.

It was nice.

Sage's eyes lit up, and she rushed to the couple sitting down, hugging them enthusiastically. The taller of the couple easily caught Sage's hug, as if it was a habit by now. The redhead eagerly fell into Sage's embrace, chattering to Sage with glee.

The Doctor followed at an easy pace, letting servers and other people go in front of him. He wasn't worried, he repeated to himself. These were just Sage's friends.

"Doctor!" Sage called him over, eyes wide and happy. He walked the remaining distance, reaching the couple and Sage.

"This is the happy couple here. This is Vee," she gestured to the taller one who nodded in greeting. "And her beautiful fiance is Pat here."

Pat blushed the same colour as their(?) hair, the pretty flush dusting the cheeks. Swatting bashfully at Sage and saying, "Stop it, flatterer."

"All for you, milady," Sage bowed dramatically, kissing the back of Pat's hand as she looked at Sage in mortification.

Vee stifled a snicker, interrupting and pulling Pat away from Sage, "Alright now Sage, that's _my_ fiance that you're embarrassing. The only one who can do that is me."

"Vee!" Pat protested good-naturedly.

"What?" she smirked, pulling Pat toward her and tucking a strand of Pat's hair behind her ear. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Pat sputtered, outraged, before she gave in with a grumble. Vee laughed brightly, hugging Pat to her chest who barely struggled and buried her head in Vee's neck.

Sage grinned with exuberance, a gleeful look in her eyes.

"Disgustingly adorable, aren't they?" a voice murmured lowly by the Doctor's ear.

The Doctor held back a flinch, turning to see a man nearly his height, reaching his nose, with blond hair with brown roots and green eyes. He was watching him with barely disguised wary, a fixed smile on his face.

"Weeeell, I wouldn't say that," the Doctor said, tugging his ear uncomfortably and wondering where the hell Sage was. "I think they're rather sweet with their love."

He gave the Doctor an appraising look, and the Doctor wondered if this was some unspoken test. He straightened unconsciously to make himself look bigger than he was, puffing out his chest like a threatened predator.

The blond nodded at him and outstretched his hand. "Roman Kingston, he/him pronouns. It's nice to meet you."

The Doctor shook Roman's hand firmly, "Doctor John Smith, but I prefer to go by the Doctor, if you wouldn't mind. And he/him pronouns as well, I suppose."

"You've got to be kidding. John Smith?" Roman grinned humorously, and the Doctor quirked a wry smile.

"It works, doesn't it?"

The blond chuckled, "Yes, yes I suppose it does. Not very creative though."

"I was in a time crunch," the Doctor said with a crooked grin.

Roman gave him an incredulous look, curious. He started to say something when a loud voice cut him off.

"I don't what what the fuck you're saying!" roared a man.

The two turned with concerned expressions to see a man with a chef uniform glaring frustratingly at another man waving his hands furiously fast.

The Doctor took a moment to realize that the man was signing, face set in anger.

He looked around for something or someone to somehow help the situation, catching Roman's eyes.

Roman was… Roman was _furious._ His eyes were ablaze, jaw clenched and shoulders set back.

He stomped toward the pair, and the Doctor quickly followed, sensing that a fight could break out if he wasn't there to mediate.

"Excuse me sir," Roman said sickeningly sweet. "What seems to be the problem?"

"This mute's tryin' ta lead me around, acting as if was in charge " he spat out.

The man was red in the face, a vein popping on his forehead with dull green eyes and dull, greasy hair. His apron was splashed with what seemed like a red sauce.

The Doctor turned to see the other man stained red, black Polo and blue tie covered in the mess. He was signing furiously, brokenly and much too fast for the Doctor to decipher.

He took off his coat, offering it to the man with a smile. He clumsily signed, 'I suppose you're Logan? I'm the Doctor, Roman and Sage told me about you. Good things I promise.'

'Is the Doctor your real name?' Logan stuttered, still covered in the mess.

He grinned and nodded before noticing

the mess of red, reaching toward him, but Logan flinched back.

"Sorry, should've warned you. My fault," the Doctor apologized, dropping the signing. "I'm just gonna grab an extra shirt. You know what? You can grab it, it's in my left pocket."

Logan raised an eyebrow at him but obligingly reached into the Doctor's pocket.

The Doctor grinned when Logan's blue eyes widened in surprise, a hand holding a black shirt. He rocked back on his heels, hands shoved in pockets and a grin threatening to spread in his face.

'WTF?' Logan fingerspelled.

"Language," the Doctor tutted with a barely concealed smile. "My pockets are bigger on the inside. Put it on, it's fine. You can keep it."

Logan glanced around. Roman was still yelling at the man, and a crowd had started to form.

The Doctor looked back, "Er, how about we move somewhere less… chaotic? You know where the restroom is?"

Logan nodded, hair flicking in front of his eyes. He straightened and tried to look as dignified as he could with pasta sauce all over the front of his clothes.

"Brilliant!" the Doctor beamed. "Let's go, then."

The pair ambled over to to the restrooms, and the Doctor waited patiently for Logan to change.

Moments later, the man came out cleaner and more composed. He handed the Doctor back his coat. 'I hope you don't mind, I found a tie in your pockets as well. And mine had been… well, you know.'

"Don't worry about it," the Doctor said with a shake of his head. "That man is… there aren't enough negative words to describe."

Logan only shrugged, 'You get used to it when you have disabilities. Humanity doesn't like what isn't like them.'

"Doesn't mean that I have to tolerate it," the Doctor said with a frown.

'It's alright. Thank you though,' Logan said with a kind smile. He tilted his head, and the Doctor was acutely aware of how similar Logan was to Sage.

He shook his head, "It's the least I can do for one of Sage's friends."

'You're Sage's new beau?' Logan asked with a sly smile, and the twinkle of his blue irises made the Doctor raise his guard.

"Well- I er- yes." The Doctor finally decided on, and Logan's smile widened.

'That's great! Congratulations!' Logan said enthusiastically. 'She deserves someone, and you seem the decent sort. More kind than the last anyway.'

That hadn't been quite what he had been expected, but the approval was acceptable nonetheless. He tilted his head at Logan's statement, wondering if he interpreted that correctly. "What happened to the other man in Sage's life?"

Logan's face darkened, and his blue eyes narrowed into a slant, 'Nothing good. He wasn't a good man.'

Didn't that sound familiar. He took a deep breath, remembering how Sage said she loved him, flaws and all.

"Alright then," the Doctor nodded easily to Logan, accepting the half-answer for what it was. Logan seemed surprise, but the Doctor shrugged. "I'll admit, I am curious, but it is Sage's business, not mine. If she wants to tell me, that's up to her."

Logan looked at him approvingly, and the Doctor couldn't help but preen at the attention.

"Hey, hey, Lo!" a voice panted out, and the two turned to see Sage running up to the two of them, a big smile on her face.

She sprang forward for a hug, and Logan easily caught her in his embrace. He silently laughed, letting her bury her face in the crook of his neck.

The Doctor's hearts swelled, and even though he would've like to be the reason for Sage's smile, he was grateful for her genuine one more.

She pulled back, "You met the Doctor? I hope he didn't do anything offensive. Anyway, God that motherfucker that 'spilled' on you- Gah! I wanna make him pay for that. That's _no_ way to treat-!"

'Sage,' Logan said gently. 'It's fine. The Doctor helped me.'

"He did?" Sage said in relief. "Good. I don't think this rehearsal dinner is gonna get any better. Roman fired that man though. So that's a plus. But it also means the kitchens is without a sous chef. They reassured us it was fine though-"

Sage stopped to inhale a deep breath, face slightly red. Logan was smiling not unkindly at her, reaching to grab her hand.

'U R fine,' he glanced at his wristwatch, 'time for din.'

"Alright, alright," she nodded. "You go on ahead, I need to talk to the Doctor."

Logan gave her a sly smile, taking his hand away and signed something too fast for the Doctor to decipher. Whatever it was made Sage blush a a deep red, pushing Logan away.

The Doctor nodded to Logan in farewell, getting a small wave back. He turned to Sage, "What was that?"

"Nothing!" she squeaked unconvincingly. "Nothing at all, don't worry about it."

He raised an eyebrow but let it go. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted you know if you were doing all right," she said, making him tilt his head in confusion.

"I mean I know that this wasn't what you expected and I know I warned you…. But still it's not really-"

"Sage," he chuckled, taking her hands into his. Sage cut herself off with a squeak, and he smiled at her endearingly.

"It's fine. Yes, it's not what I expected, but I rarely get the expected. I'm a centuries old alien, remember?" he smiled reassuringly. "This is nothing."

"Okay, okay," she breathed out. "We'll be going out now, so be prepared for an interrogation."

"I expect nothing less."

* * *

"So Doctor, how did you meet Sage?" Vee asked as the six waited for their meal.

The group was in a quaint, little diner, sitting in a circular booth. There wasn't much room, and Sage's thigh was pressed right next to his leg. He had her hand in one of his, playing with her fingers for something to do.

"Well," he tapped a fork lightly on the table. "We bumped into one another on the street. I was a bit of a mess, and she took care of me, let me sleep it off, gave me food and listened to me."

He bumped shoulders with her as she ducked her head, "She was my saviour, still is actually."

"Aw," Pat and Roman gushed. "How sweet."

The Doctor grinned. "How do you all know Sage?"

"We met in uni," Roman started. Logan tapped him on the shoulder, and Roman turned instinctively, Logan signing too fast for comprehension.

He nodded with a roll of his eyes. "Logan and Sage met in college. She was learning BSL, and Logan was one of the teachers. They struck up a conversation on history and were best nerds ever since."

'Roman met Sage through theater,' Logan signed eagerly, and Roman buried his face in his arms. 'He mistook her for one of the backstage hands and proceeded to pull her around to help him.'

Roman lifted his head and rolled his eyes fondly, flicking his hair away. "Sage being Sage didn't want to correct me, and it ended well enough. She ended up taking a minor course in drama. Though I must admit it wasn't my best moments."

'We hung out, and she was the one to introduce us together,' Logan smiled at her, and Sage flushed but smiled back, pleased.

A waiter came and brought them their side dishes, each of them thanking him. The Doctor picked up a fork, stabbing one of the appetizers.

"I accidentally hit Sage with my car!" Pat chirped happily as everyone started to eat.

The Doctor choked on his food, coughing slightly. "What?" he wheezed. Vee and the others stifled a laugh at his reaction.

Sage groaned and shook her head, rubbing the Doctor's back as he continued to cough. He grabbed a glass of water, taking a sip.

"Yeah! She was walking down the street, and I was turning the corner. I guess the light was a bit too fast, and I accidentally bumped her. We're still trying to figure out who accidentally hit who."

"Pat meant she accidentally hit my car, Doctor. I wasn't walking down the street, Pat." Sage explained, and the Doctor's face lost its pallor as he sighed out in relief. "She didn't _actually_ hurt me, not even any bruise."

"What did he think I meant?" Pat tilted her head in confusion, red curls falling in front of her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, my love," Vee said quietly. "It's all in the past now"

"Okay!" she beamed.

"I was Sage's therapist for a few years," Vee said quietly. And that was that. She didn't elaborate. The Doctor supposed that it was for the best, and though he could feel the curiosity itching away at the corner of his mind, he let it go.

"Are we done with the reminiscing now?" Sage asked. "Because I think it's high time for dinner to start."

A waiter walked toward the table just as she said that, carrying two large trays of food. "Seems you'll get your wish, Sage," the Doctor commented.

As the server put down the food, Roman asked, "So Doctor, what's a man like you do for a living?"

The Doctor shrugged, "Oh, I go here and there. Traveling, I help communities out when they need it."

There was a murmur of… something the Doctor couldn't decipher. Logan waved his hand to get the Doctor's attention, 'An admirable cause. How do you like it?'

"I don't do it for the attention," the Doctor explained, "if anything I don't want attention. But when people need help and I can offer it to them, then I do. Really though, I'm just a traveler."

"What's your favourite place you've visited?" Pat asked curiously.

"Well there was this small plan-" the Doctor grunted when he was elbowed in the side. He shot her a look, and she shook her head, glancing over at the curious looks from the others.

He rolled his eyes, amending his statement, "I went to New York, and there was a small hospital that was understaffed. I aided here and there."

The other four didn't say anything, and Sage let out a sigh of relief. The Doctor huffed a small laugh, wrapping an arm around her waist. Pulling her in flush against him, the Doctor watched as the other couples bickered and laughed with each other.

There hadn't been much other conversation besides praises of the foods and questions for the other dishes.

When the bill came, Pat snatched it from the poor waiter before anyone else had the chance. She opened it and started to pull out her wallet before Logan yanked it out of hers.

"Pat, it's your wedding," Roman explained as Logan opened the check. "Let us handle it."

"No way," she retorted, trying to grab the bill from Logan. He had the check held up high so that she couldn't reach it, but that didn't seem to hinder Pat.

She climbed over Vee, clambering over to stand higher and take the check back. Logan tried to push her away, and Roman seemed to be a breath away from taking a hold of it himself.

Sage and Vee had hidden their faces in mortification as the trio's behaviours were garnering attention.

Pat let out a triumphant sound as she elbowed Logan and held the check away from them. "It's on me, kiddos! And don't you dare grab it again. I'm watching you two."

She pointed two fingers from her eyes to the other pair, and the Doctor stifled a laugh at Logan's offended expression.

He sighed, reaching over and grabbing it from Pat. She gasped in offense, but the Doctor's height had too much of an advantage over her and Logan.

"How about _we_ handle it, you guys," Sage said with a barely concealed grin. "It'll be my treat, since I haven't seen you in so long."

"Aw, Sage! That's okay, we all need our space sometimes," Pat smiled reassuringly, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Still-"

"Don't blame yourself for taking time to breathe," Vee said seriously, staring her down. Sage didn't say anything, ducking her head from Vee's gaze.

The Doctor said, "It's fine. I haven't-"

Pat let out a gasp, and her eyes rolled back into her head, Logan falling in a silent thump as well. Their significant others let out twin cries of their respective names.

The Doctor glanced around the restaurant as cutlery and glasses fell to the ground. All the servers who were carrying dishes crumpled into a heap on the ground, food flying and people screaming.

He narrowed his eyes, licking the check holder. Sage hid a grimace at that. "I can't figure out what chemicals were used in this. The only ones I can make out are-"

The Doctor stood up abruptly, and Sage mirrored his concern. "What? What is it?"

"It's from the Wzisek," his expression darkened, and he noted how Vee and Roman's expression looked up to be a mixture of confusion and worry. Logan was cradled in Roman's lap, and Pat was in a similar situation, one of Vee's hands holding hers and another carding her head of curls.

"What are you talking about?"

He ignored Roman's question, pulling out his sonic. Scanning Pat's unconscious form, he read the report, feeling the darkening nature build up within him again.

"What do they want?"

"They lived here far longer than you humans, longer even than the dinosaurs. Since the early stages of this planet, I only read about them in the Academy. They were expelled from Earth when it transitioned into a terraform planet. How in Rassilon's name are they back?" the last part he muttered under his breath.

He whispered that he would look for more information into Sage's ears, aware of the other two's stares. She nodded in agreement. He didn't care, he was going to get to the bottom with this. Sage could deal with her domestics herself. The Doctor absentmindedly threw down some money.

"Wait. Academy? Humans? Who the fuck is Rassilon?" Roman blurted out.

"Roman," Vee warned. She stood up, eyes full of anxiety, but her voice was even, looking over at Sage. "He's not human."

The way she said it wasn't a question, and Sage couldn't find it in herself to refute it any longer. "No, no he's not. And it seems we're in another invasion."

"What? Like- like Christmas last year?" Roman asked, and he had paled considerably.

"Like Christmas." Sage nodded hesitantly.

"Did he somehow do-?"

"Roman," Vee said gently. She held out her free hand for him, and he latched onto it as if it were a lifeline, knuckles slowly turning white with strain.

"The Doctor _saved_ us last year," Sage corrected defensively.

"Alright, alright, let's not fight." Vee glanced around the diner, paramedics and terrified family members scrambling over their respected loved ones' fates. The Doctor was nowhere to be found.

"What are we going to do?"

Sage took a deep breath, "We need to go to the TARDIS."

"The TARDIS? What's that?" Roman asked, voice trembling but considerably calmer than before.

"It's our spaceship."

* * *

 **Hello, hello, hello!**

 **It has been far too long! Take this part one! Please leave a comment down below of what you liked or disliked, and I will see _you_ in the next chapter! Happy New Year! **

**Goodbye, bye, bye!**


	21. Watery Goodbyes

The three of them stood outside the TARDIS doors. It had been an awkward journey, carrying two unconscious people to two different cars and buckling them in and hoping that the ride wouldn't jostle them too much.

Needless to say, Sage's heart was racing in fear. They turned into the alley that the Doctor and she had parked the ship, climbing out of the cars.

After a brief confusing altercation of who would carry whom, they figured it out. Though it did make for an awkward journey carrying the unconscious Logan and Pat toward the TARDIS again.

When they reached the TARDIS, Roman looked thoroughly unimpressed.

He looked the blue box up and down, " _This_ is your spaceship?"

"Hey, don't insult the TARDIS!" Sage defended. "Besides I don't see you having any spaceships."

"Sage, this is a telephone box," Vee said slowly, as if she was trying not to hurt her feelings.

Sage huffed, and she only marched toward the doors, throwing them open.

The other two shared a look before shrugging as best they could and following Sage inside the ship. Roman and Vee froze the minute they got in, nearly dropping their significant others.

"Still think it's not a spaceship?" Sage said smugly, her arms crossed.

Roman was the first to snap out of his stupor, conceding with a chuckle. "Alright, alright, Sage, you were right. This is awesome!"

She beamed before nervously turning to Vee expectantly.

Vee was looking at the interior curiously, glancing at the wiring and control matrix. Her face showed no indication of her thoughts, her eyes only displaying curiosity.

"Vee?"

"It's bigger on the inside," Vee said evenly.

Sage let out a surprised laugh, "Yeah, yeah it is. Er- c'mon guys, follow me. You can set Pat and Lo in the infirmary. They'll be safer there."

She started leading the way down the corridor, muttering under her breath, "Hopefully safer than us."

* * *

The Doctor was angry. The feeling was simmering inside him. It wasn't as bad as it was with Harriet; that had been chaos. His body was young, but his emotions, his memories, they were centuries old.

But he couldn't control them as much.

He had been enjoying getting to know Sage's friends. He was, honest. All four of them were unique and interesting in their own way.

Vee had been a quiet sort of astute, taking in the situation and conversations silently and making little comments here and there. She was the exact opposite of the other three who were loud and exuberant.

Roman and Logan were a pair that seemed to know every quirk that the other had. They had been together for years, the love still prevalent between them.

He only hoped that his and Sage's relationship would be the same.

Pat… Pat was another thing altogether. Sure, Sage had warned him of her protective nature. But he wasn't really expecting her to pull him to the side and warning him of a 'possible, accidental poisoning' if he hurt Sage.

This tiny, tiner than even Sage, person _threatened_ him with death, blue eyes glinting with an unhinged sort of protectiveness.

That had been an experience, and the Doctor felt a warmth that so many people cared for Sage, even if it was at his expense.

He was checking other restaurants now, noticing how there were multiple ambulances zipping down the street.

The Wzisek had been a prehistoric species for Earth, relying on the planet and a certain bacteria of the freshwater.

The bacteria was entirely too small for earthen scientists to even attempt to discover until thousands and thousands of years away.

That miniscule microbe was the Wzisek's source of energy. There wasn't anywhere else in the universe that was able to reproduce it unless of course it had the same beginning as earth had.

Though he had been on the verge recreating one for a summer project when he was a century year old.

Ah, memories.

"Pardon me, but _who_ are you again?" asked a particularly snubby man.

The Doctor sighed, a fixed pleasant smile on his face, and pushed his glasses up a bit further on his face. "Department of Clean Water."

"And what would a… _department_ such as yours want with a police investigation?" the man asked smarmily, taking an annoyingly loud sip of water from his water bottle.

His tie was an ugly puce, not at all matching with his black suit. His beige slacks were an inch too long for him. His blonde hair was combed over and slathered with gel as if that would compensate for the thinning.

"Just a precaution, Officer…."

"Middleton."

"Middleton. My department got an… anonymous tip that there was a contaminant in the drinking water."

The Doctor eyed the officer as he stopped drinking mid-sip. Coughing, Officer Middleton tried to discreetly put the water bottle down.

"Right, well then, Mr Smith. Come with me, though I'm not sure how you can help us."

The man gestured for the Doctor to follow, and the Doctor flipped open a notepad.

"Can you tell me how these people passed out?"

"Well, it first started at this restaurant; some of the occupants passing out at eight at night sharp. There wasn't any gas, nothing menacing in the air. Analysis checked the food, but there wasn't any patterns in type or consistency."

The Doctor scribbled down some notes, looking up at the officer through his glasses. "Is there _any_ pattern you lot have discerned?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I only asked if you discovered anything yet," the Doctor said calmly, eye twitching at the red-faced man. "You needn't feel threatened, Officer Middleton."

The man stared at him through black, beady eyes before deciding that the Doctor didn't mean anything. "There wasn't anything. You're welcome to look for yourself, though I doubt you'll find it."

"Thank you, Officer," the Doctor smiled tightly, tucking the notebook under his arm. "I'll be sure to thank you if I do."

The man waved him off with a grunt of dismission, and the Doctor took that as his opportunity to flee.

What did he remember of the Wzisek? It had been literal years since he had last encountered them. The tiny species wasn't a danger to the Time Lords, and thus hadn't been considered worthy of learning.

The small bit of information he could remember was that the Wzisek ate the oxygen from the bacteria, reproducing it into hydrogen. They couldn't handle cold temperatures and were able to change size when they produced and released a certain amount of oxygen.

Which was an odd evolutionary ability, though he supposed he couldn't speak when he could regenerate and switch bodies and personalities completely.

His eyes swept over the scene, people and families had moved on and the area was nearly deserted save for the few officers and people being questioned.

Something glinted on the ground, and the Doctor picked it up with no hesitation. He held it up to the setting sun, the fading vestiges of light unable to help him fully see what it was.

It was a five pence. He tucked it away with his flip notebook, reaching for his sonic.

He paused, hearing some muffled noises, and started to walk toward the sound.

There was a scuffle and then a snuffle, a small wet sob. The Doctor frowned, that sounded like a small child crying.

He squinted, the alley seemed deserted. Bins and rubbish surrounded the way, a mess of humanity.

The Doctor spotted a quivering figure, huddled in the furthest corner of the alley. It was too small to be a man and too young to be a woman. A child then, questions started to bubble in the back of his mind.

Sighing, the Doctor carefully walked forward. The sniffles got louder, and he could tell that they were silent tears.

Something about that made the Doctor's hearts lurched, twisting painfully in his chest. "Hello?"

He made sure to keep his voice low and gentle, but the child still stiffened, all sounds cut off.

"It's okay," the Doctor murmured. "I'm the Doctor. Are you alright?"

The child's breathing started to come out harshly, and he cursed. Why did he have to be the one to find the child? While he loved the youth and all the good that they could bring, he wasn't as equipped when it came to anything but their brilliance.

His children… hadn't been like him, full of emotion, rather taking after their mother. Though he tried his hardest to incorporate their interests and likes, they weren't as responding as he wanted.

Though they were the product of an arranged marriage as well as "born" full grown adults. He had fell in love again, running away with Patience and having more children. And he knew how to talk to them, sort of, usually comin with a stroke of luck and the help of their mother. Then they… they were gone.

Thus, he didn't really know what he was going to do.

"You don't have to tell me your name. You don't have to tell me anything. I just wanted to know if you were alright. Or where your parents are."

The child stiffened again, sniffling loudly, and the Doctor cursed. So the parents weren't a good topic.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm sorry," the Doctor rushed to fix his mistake. He took a few steps forward, and the child stumbled to get up, back to the Doctor and poised to run.

He skidded to a stop, "I'm not going to walk any farther, okay? I'll stand right here, where you can see me, and we can just talk."

The youth stopped, and the Doctor could see the dirt and grime caked on their legs. Their reddish-brown hair was knotted and cut short to their shoulders, clothes ragged and dirty.

They were taller than the Doctor had assumed, nearing his shoulders. Their hands were trembling, back tensed in fear.

"Okay, okay," the Doctor said slowly, "let's not get ahead of ourselves then. Do you need a tissue?"

They snorted, wiping their face with their sleeve. Turning around, the Doctor could see their bloodshot eyes and the trails of tears on their cheeks. They smiled maliciously, "What do you think?"

"I think," the Doctor said, rummaging in his coat, "that you _are_ in need of a tissue, several actually, and maybe a shower too."

Red hair shaking, they sighed, "Yeah, me too. What are the likes of you doing here intermingling with the lowly ilk?"

"The likes of me?" The Doctor raised his brows, striding forward to them. He handed the tissue to them, which they took cautiously.

"Yeah, the likes of you." They nodded to his clothing, "That can't be cheap. You look clean, and you sort of seem like one of those haughty, snotty people."

The Doctor chuckled light-heartedly, "Never been called snotty before, a first for everything I suppose. I'm here to investigate what happened at the restaurant down the block."

They tensed, looking ready to bolt, and the Doctor was quick to change the subject.

"So what's your name?"

"Eliza- Emile. My name is Emile." Green eyes flickered over the Doctor's face for any sign of malice, but he kept his genial smile.

"So…" the Doctor stood in front of Emile, "he/him pronouns, or is it something else?"

"N- yes- yeah, he/him pronouns," Emile seemed relieved at the Doctor's easy acceptance, shoulders relaxing and face less tensed.

"Well, Emile, I was investigating-"

"You're a copper?" he interrupted, shoulders tensing again.

"Absolutely not," the Doctor shuddered, nose scrunching up, "can you imagine? All the paperwork I'd have to fill out? And the desks? Ergh, and talk about having to work a nine to five. No, no, I am not a police officer."

"Then why are you investigating? Isn't that usually their job?"

"This is who I am," the Doctor pulled out his psychic paper, brandishing it in front of Emile's face.

Emile looked between the Doctor and the psychic paper several times, eyebrow arched. "This is blank."

"What?!" the Doctor exclaimed. He pulled the paper back, clearly seeing the words he meant for Emile to see. "Are you sure?"

Emile nodded, weirded out by the Doctor's enthusiasm.

"Oh, but this is brilliant!" The Doctor shoved away his psychic paper, grabbing Emile by the shoulders and spinning him in a circle. "You must truly be a genius to not be able to see it, well not as much as me, but for human standards: a genius!"

"Oi, mate! Get your hands off me!" Emile shoved the Doctor away from him. "Look, I don't know who you are or who you're supposed to be, but I'm not gonna just stand here and be twirled around like this."

"You're right!" The Doctor beamed at Emile, "Come on!"

"What the-! Where are you taking me?!"

"Just trust me!"

With that the Doctor grabbed the young man by his wrist, dragging him to the TARDIS.

* * *

"Okay, Sage, explain."

Sage had her back turned away from her two of her best friends. Her arms were crossed around her chest, shoulders hunched.

"Sage," Roman's voice was getting increasingly impatient, feet tapping rapidly on the ground, voice grating.

"What. What do you want me to say, Roman?" Sage whirled around, eyes hard. "Do you want me to apologize? Do you want me to beg for your forgiveness?"

"Well, maybe an explanation first would be nice!" Romna shot back.

The two started to stalk toward each other. Roman took the first stab. "First, you come out of the blue six years after leaving the four of us in the dark. Then you come back with a new guy who doesn't have anything that sounds like a legal job, a shady background and runs off at the slightest hint of danger. What the hell is wrong, Sage? Is that man-?"

"No!" Sage yelled, scandalized. "NO! Of course not! He _saved_ us- he saved _me_! Countless times! And he doesn't ask for help or money _or_ credit! He told you the truth! He _does_ help people!"

"Are you just telling yourself that?"

"What the fuck, Roman?" Sage said. "I'm- I'm not brainwashed. I was _there_. I helped him. Hell, I brought you into our _spaceship_. Our bigger on the inside spaceship! Isn't that enough proof for you!"

"Well, I'm sorry for being cautious!" Roman retorted, a roll of his eyes. "Ever since Jonah, you clearly don't have-"

Sage's blood drained from her face, and Roman immediately stopped talking, face falling in shock.

"Fuck! Fuck, Sage. I didn't mean to say that."

"Well, clearly you did. Otherwise, you wouldn't have said it." Sage turned away again.

"Sage-" he pleaded, reaching out for her.

"Roman," Vee said, speaking up for the first time since the two started. Roman froze, arm outstretched. "Go take a walk."

Roman looked between Sage's back and Vee's pleading face. He sighed, shaking his head. He nodded, stuffing his hands into his pockets and stalking off into the TARDIS.

Sage kept her back toward Vee as Roman's footsteps echoed away.

"Sage." Vee's voice was firm.

"What," Sage said exasperatedly, turning to look at Vee. The concern and slight annoyance prominent in Vee's brown eyes.

"There was no need to argue with Roman like that."

"He started it," Sage whined, throwing her hand up in protest. "And he's the one who brought up Jonah!"

Vee's eyes searched Sage, arms crossed, "We're all stressed here. That doesn't excuse Roman's… ill-chosen words, but let's think about this rationally."

"I don't want to think rationally! I want to be out _there_ with the Doctor, solving this mystery!" She threw her hands up, pacing up and down. "He's out there right now, dead for all I know, and I'm _not_ there!"

A chime and Sage looked up immediately, "He is?" Another twinkle, and Sage signed in fond annoyance.

"What? What is it?"

"The Doctor's coming, and he's bringing back a guest."

* * *

"So who are you to be investigating this whole-" Emilie waved his hands in lieu of a better word. They had stopped running when they had gotten odd stares from other people.

The sun was starting to set, though still high in the sky, with its pink and orange rays painted on the vestiges of the horizon. Cars had stopped racing down the street in an effort to clear up traffic. The panic of the afternoon's ordeal seemed to have died down on its own, and everyone seemed to meander back to normality.

All seemed calm. Except, of course, for the fact that Emile was running around with a man who had called him dirty and wanted his help, maybe?

Yeah, Emile's preservation skills didn't seem to be intact after… everything that had happened at his old home.

"Well," the man drew out the word, and he couldn't possibly be a doctor if he was investigating this, could he? He should at least be an investigator or something.

"Let's just say I'm a rather interested patron."

"Of what? It's just the heat, right? That's what one of the other coppers was saying anyway." Emile was speeding up trying to catch up with the man. The other's coat tails were billowing in his wake as he strode forward, and Emile could barely keep up.

"Not exactly," with those cryptic words, he turned into an alley. The sun was getting blocked the further he got into the alley for Emile to see anything clearly, and his heart was pounding in his chest.

Maybe this _was_ a bad idea. Everyone always said not to talk to strangers, and this man was the very definition of strange. Hands in his pockets, bouncing on his heels, even the manner he talked was odd. Quick and assertive, as if saying everything too fast and too much would make him seem smarter.

"Well?" the Doctor poked his head out from behind the corner. "Are you coming or not?"

Emile twisted his lips in hesitation before cautiously stepping forward.

He did not expect to see a tired, blue police box sitting haloed by the setting sun. "What?"

"You like?" the Doctor asked, bouncing on his heels. His hands were shoved in his pockets again, grin threatening to break out on his face.

"No!" Emile blurted out, and the Doctor seemed to deflate at that loud outburst, stilling. "I-I mean- I'm confused. I thought we were going to your headquarters or your office or something, not a police box."

The twinkle in the Doctor's eyes returned, glimmering mischievously in the orange light. "That's the best part."

He took out a key and pushed it into the lock, twisting it to open. "This, Emile, _is_ my office."

The Doctor pushed the doors.

It didn't open. "What?"

"Are you sure this is where your office is?"

"Well, technically it's my home _and_ my office," he muttered. Taking out something cylindrical, it whirred and buzzed. The Doctor tried the handles again.

It still wouldn't open.

"Doesn't seem like it'd fit you and a bed."

"It's- bigger- on- the inside." He grunted, trying to jam his way inside.

"Not a euphemism I suppose?" Emile asked.

The Doctor paused from slamming his shoulder against the door to look at Emile incredulously, who only shrugged in response. "No! Where did you get that idea from?"

"Your mum," he retorted cleverally.

The other shook his head, smiling begrudgingly. "I don't know why she won't let me in-"

"Why don't you knock?" Emile suggested with a shrug.

"Why would I knock on the door of my own home?"

"Doesn't seem like they're letting you in now, does it? If you won't, I will." Emile walked around him to knock on the blue door, three times firmly.

The door clicked open.

"What? What did I do this time?" the Doctor muttered to himself. "How did I make her mad now?"

"Wife?"

"Worse, my ship _and_ my partner."

Emile blinked, surprised. "You have a partner?"

The Doctor hummed an affirmative, pushing the doors open. "Honey, I'm home!"

"Where have you been!" a short woman came out to stand in the door frame dressed in a green robe and a face mask. "Bed empty! No note! Sonic gone! Out of my mind with worry!"

Emile looked at the Doctor, concerned and confused. He was surprised to see the Doctor giggling at that.

"Missed you too, love," he grinned, taking her hand. "What's with the…?"

She grinned, peeling the mask off. "I dunno, thought it'd be a bit of a gag. Not sure if it was a good thing considering you were bringing someone back."

"You were hilarious," the Doctor assured her.

The woman grinned, disrobing to reveal a regular blue hoodie and jeans. She tossed the things back behind her, "Where are they?"

Emile's eyes widened, realizing she was talking about him, and thought that maybe he should step into the police box.

"Er- I'm right here, miss," Emile squeaked, raising his hand.

The woman turned kind eyes onto him, coming forward and pulling him further into the office.

Emile looked around, eyes wide. This- this was not what he had been expecting at all.

Maybe a cramped space, a tiny office with a police box as a front door. Not a behemoth of a room with a weird control console in the middle.

"Whoa," he breathed out in awe. "It _is_ bigger on the inside."

"Yes, ten pounds! Pay up, love," the Doctor cheered, making a gesture for money.

"I don't know what you need the money for," she grumbled, rummaging in her pockets. "Not like you ever use it. And I still say you cheated."

"All's fair in love and war." The Doctor grinned at her cheekily, taking the bill and pocketing it.

"You're a dick," she glowered.

"Yeah, why am I here?" Emile interrupted their flirting. "Not that it isn't cool I'm in some sort of alien spaceship, but am I getting kidnapped?"

"No."

"Yes."

The Doctor and the woman said at the same time, respectively. They glanced at each other, eyes staring intensely, a battle of wills.

The Doctor broke away first.

Emile gaped at that. The Doctor didn't seem like the type of person to cower or back down from something that he believed to be right. Who was this woman to make the Doctor back down?

She beamed before turning back to Emile. "Hi! I'm Sage, did the Doctor explain anything to you before you came here?"

"Not really."

"Honestly," Sage shook her head. "How did you manage to get through life without me?"

"Sheer dumb luck," the Doctor grinned sweetly at her. Sage huffed a laugh, shoving him lightly.

"Doctor, you should go visit Vee and them in the infirmary." There was something in Sage's eyes that the Doctor must have seen that made him obey, leaving Emile and Sage alone in the control room of the TARDIS.

"So…" Emile drawled out. "Why am I here exactly?"

"I don't know." Sage said, shrugging. "The Doctor can be a bit impulsive, but he generally knows what he's doing. What happened that caused him to run you guys over here?"

"I was- I was taking a walk, and then it all happened with the people falling asleep, so I hid. The Doctor found me, showing me a blank bit of paper-"

"Did he try to say that he was something then showed you the bit of paper?"

"Er- yeah. Yeah- that's what happened." Emile scratched his head, tugging a curl of red hair nervously.

Sage hummed thoughtfully, rocking back on her heels. She was a striking resemblance to the Doctor, down to the farout gaze.

She was muttering words under her breath, and Emile was concerned at the furrow in her brow.

"This is not going to be easy to explain, but aliens exist."

"No fucking way."

"Way," Sage nodded. "And those incidents were 'cause of aliens."

An alarm blared, and Sage looked up in apprehension. The ringing hurt Emile's head, and he clamped his hands over his ears, shaking.

A warm hand settled over his shoulder, and he jerked away, whimpering.

There was a whispered hiss, and the warmth slithered away again. Emile's ears rang, a tinny echo reverberating in his skull. He fell to his knees and curled up on the ground, head tucked into his arms and eyes screwed shut.

"Shut that thing off!"

A moment, and then blissful, deafening silence. Emile shook, the alarm still echoing in his head.

There was a thundering of footsteps. "Emile!"

"Don't touch him!"

"Listen to Vee, Doctor. He's experiencing sensory overload."

Everything was _too_ loud. Too _bright._ Their voices echoed in his ears, spots of light dancing wildly behind his eyes.

His heart thundered along with their voices.

"Emile. Emile, that is your name, right?" a crisp voice cut through the hammering.

He nodded shakily, tilting his head up to to the sound of her voice with his eyes still screwed shut.

"Wonderful, I'm Vee. Now listen to me, I'm going to hand you some noise cancelling headphones. Is that okay?"

Another nod.

"I'm going to touch your hand to give it to you now."

Emile blindly reached out with one hand, steeling himself against the warmth and the _too much_ feeling again.

Something cold dropped into his hand and he hurried to put on the headphones.

There was silence, blissful, blissful silence. Emile sighed.

The lights dimmed behind his eyelids, and he peeked his eyes open.

Three pairs of concerned stares were on him, and he felt his heart quicken at the attention.

Sage's eyes flicked to his before she tugged the Doctor out of the room, murmuring lowly to him.

That left only him and whom he assumed Vee.

She was tall, a gentle smile on her face. Her dark brown hair was braided into a tight single braid, hanging off her shoulder.

She was wearing a pink blouse, contrasting nicely with her dark pants and skin. There was a glass of water in her hand, held out for him.

Cautiously, Emile took it, taking baby sips.

He watched warily as Vee sat down carefully next to him, not saying anything more.

He took off his headphones.

The backlash of the world didn't come to him as heavily as he thought it would. It was muted, quiet. He didn't feel as overwhelmed.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked quietly.

Emile nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Good."

The two sat quietly for a few moments, slightly tense.

"What's happening?"

"Honestly," Vee blew out a harsh breath. "I don't fucking know, kid."

"Me either."

They sat in silence.

* * *

The Doctor followed Sage out of the control room quietly.

He could see the tension in her shoulders, the near imperceptible of tremble of her hands.

They wandered into his room- their room. After their talk, Sage had slowly migrated to his room.

He had invited her, indirectly. She was a balm for his nightmares and he was the same for her, the two sharing warmth and comfort with each other.

Sage sat down on their bed, legs crossed and hands folded primly in her lap.

"How're Pat and Ro?" she asked quietly. Her voice was shaky, though he could tell she was trying to keep it even.

The Doctor watched her carefully. Her back was rimrod straight, strands of hair falling out of the ponytail she had tied up earlier. Everything about her was still.

That wasn't good.

"Better." He started slowly, "That alarm earlier was a mistake." His voice reflected the somber mood of the room, and he kept it as flat and non-emotive as possible.

"But something happened," she concluded. "What happened."

The Doctor winced at the flat tone in her voice. "The water in their body was being taken and converted into pure oxygen. No human can breathe that pure of oxygen, nor can they function being that dehydrated. I had to hook them up with IVs and a nasal cannula so that they could replenish their oxygen supply."

"But they're stable?" Sage asked hopefully.

"Yeah."

"Good," she nodded in relief, seemingly lightheaded. "That's good."

"Love," he sat down next to her. Sage didn't move, tensing up even more. "You don't have to save face. You're worried. But your friends are going to be fine. Trust me."

Sage didn't say anything, her face slightly turned away from him.

The Doctor bounced his leg nervously, "I think I know what's causing this. This race, the Wzisek, they're ancient. They were before even the _dinosaurs_!"

He paused, hoping for some reaction from her. There was an upturn of the lips, eyes sad and grateful.

"Well, I thought 'how could this be? The Wzisek had gone extinct ages ago.' Of course then I thought of aged cheese, but I digress. They fed off the oxygen in freshwater bacteria and converted it into hydrogen. They could change shape or even merge together to form one body."

"How are they here now then?"

The Doctor paused. "I don't know."

"Maybe they never died out," Sage mused, back relaxing. She looked up thoughtfully. "Do they have any evolutionary hibernation tactics?"

"Not that I know of," the Doctor said. "But they had died ages before I was born, and they were an aquatic species. Rarely came on land."

"What if it was like _Jurassic Park?"_

"Sage, please-" the Doctor's scoff died in his throat.

His eyes widened, and he shot off the bed and out the door. Sage blinked before languidly following him.

The Doctor was a frenzied mess, flipping through pages of three books, mouth mumbling words under his breath.

"Um- Doctor?" Sage asked hesitantly, standing in the frame of the door in the library.

He ignored her, but she didn't let it get to her. She knew how he could be when he was in the zone, thoughts and theories consuming him.

Sage took the time to watch the Doctor at work. He was a calm sort of crazy. Jacket flapping as he raved around to get supplies or books. Hair sticking up as he ran his hand through it, the other following the words in book.

"Aha!" the Doctor held up a book. He scanned the pages, following the words with his finger and reading out loud.

"'The Wzisek, when presented with abnormal conditions, are able to enter a fugue state where they operate at less than one per cent, minutely feeding off their stored food supply every other decade.'"

"That is one long wait for food," Sage whistled.

The Doctor hummed in agreement, continuing, "'One important evolutionary aspect is the Wzisek's ability to manipulate and maneuver through seemingly air, using the hydrogen and oxygen in the air. They are able to travel across land and sea, manipulating their volume to whatever suits their need.'"

"Wait, wait, wait," Sage held up her hands. She strode over to the Doctor, taking the book from his hands and skimming the passages.

"Does that mean the Wzisek can transform, hibernate, and survive through basically anything?"

"Seems so." The Doctor blew out a breath. "But why are they going after the humans?"

"Because our bodies are seventy percent or so water," Sage said in realization. She looked up from the book, staring the Doctor in the eyes. "And we fucked up the water supply and air."

"Industrialization!" the Doctor cried in realization.

"Exactly!" Sage said, pointing at him with eyes wide in glee. "We, modern humans that is, came into existence 200,000 or so years ago-"

"202,432 years ago relative to 2007."

"Yeah that," Sage said, waving her hand in acknowledgement. "When we caused that mini ice age, deforestation, climate change from our water and air pollution- man we suck."

"You're the one who said it," the Doctor raised up his hands with a fond smile.

He snapped his fingers. "But moving on, the Wzisek went into a fugue state during the first ice age seven million years ago. Then when more unpredictable weather continued to happen, they stayed like that. They must be truly desperate if they're emerging out now."

"Their supplies are running low, but if they can use the water in the human body-"

"Which they've already begun to do."

"Then they can survive for the next few millennia!"

Sage gasped, shutting the book closed. "Doctor, how is the body composed of water?"

"Shit."

"Doctor, _how is the human body composed of water?"_ Sage asked, frantic.

"Shit. Shit. _Shit_!" he raced out of the library, Sage hot on his heels.

"The human body isn't just made of sixty percent water and forty percent other. Its organs, muscles, bones and so on are all comprised of water. If the Wzisek have evolved to get filter fresh water from anywhere, they're getting from the organs and other components of the human body."

The Doctor veered right, the infirmary doors slamming open automatically.

Roman was sat next to Logan, holding his hand tightly. He stood up when he saw the two of them. "What the fuck is happening? They're flatlining! Fix it. Fix them!"

He choked, stuffing a fist into his mouth and sobbing. Sage rushed to his side, hugging his waist in comfort. Tears streamed down Roman's cheeks, and his body was shuddering with muffled sobs.

Both heart monitors were beeping crazily, Logan and Pat were pale, faces gaunt and veins showing.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic. He sweeped it over both Logan and Pat.

The heart monitors beeped one last time before steadying into a normal pattern.

The Doctor flicked his sonic over Logan and Pat again, and then microbes rose out above them, merging and buzzing about like a swarm of bees.

"Tell your Consciousness I want a meeting with them at the Thames. Tonight."

The Doctor glared menacingly, the full force of the Oncoming Storm behind the glare.

Sage and Roman watched, tense, as the swarm hovered hesitantly, swaying back and forth as if in thought before disappearing altogether.

The Doctor slumped down, breathing heavily. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

Looking up, he noticed Roman's terrified expression. He rifled through his pockets for a tissue.

Holding it out, he offered the tissue to Roman with a thin smile. "Here, you look a right mess."

"Says you." Roman shot back, swiping the tissue and cleaning his face. "Thank you."

The Doctor nodded, a grim smile on his face.

"What was that?" Sage asked, unwrapping from Roman.

"The Wzisek." The Doctor said, scanning Logan and Pat once more. He pocketed his sonic. "They have the capability of forming and creating swarms when changing size. I forced them to leave and now- now I'm meeting them."

"They've been eating up the water in all the organs of the human bodies?"

The Doctor nodded grimly. "We were very lucky to have gotten to Logan and Pat when we did."

The ' _If we didn't, they wouldn't even be here_ ' was left unsaid, but it was still heard loud and clear as if he had said it.

* * *

Sage was stressed. More so than usual.

Her friends were in danger. And it was all her fault.

If she hadn't needed to talk with Pat. If she hadn't met them. If she just didn't accept their invitation.

Maybe they would've been safe. Maybe they wouldn't be in this coma right now.

Maybe-

"Stop it, Sage."

She looked up. Roman was staring at her sternly. She ducked her head from those piercing green eyes.

"Stop what?" she asked, tracing her finger over a panel. The control room was quiet. The Doctor was preparing for the Thames, Vee was sitting with Pat, Emile by her side.

"You know what."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar."

Sage didn't say a thing, and Roman sighed. He walked over to her, putting his hands over hers. Yet she still didn't look up.

"I'm sorry, Sage."

That made her head shoot up, eyes wide in shock. "What're _you_ sorry for? You didn't do anything, _I_ did."

"That's where you're wrong." Roman sighed, pulling away from her. "I lashed out at you, yelling, rubbing salt into old wounds. You just got over Jonah, and I- I was cruel."

"No-"

" _Yes._ " Roman's eyes were bright and fierce. "You're not going to sweep this under the rug anymore, Sage. I'm mad, at you, at this situation, but I'm mostly mad at myself."

"What? Why would you-?"

" _Because,"_ Roman stressed, staring straight at her face. "I know you. I've known you for years, and for me to say things like- like _that_. It was villainous of me. And for that, I'm sorry."

Sage took both his hands, clasping them, tight, between hers. Her eyes were glistening with a glimmer of tears. A smile was stretching across her face, fond and so full of relief.

"Roman, _I'm_ sorry too." She cut him off before he could even open his mouth, squeezing his hands. " _Don't_. I've been running, and now that I'm back, I kept trying to run. And now it's gotten you and Lo and everyone that I love in trouble."

"You couldn't have possibly known that this was going to happen."

"Yes, but I still feel like this was somehow my fault."

"It's not. _God,_ what're we doing? If Lo were here, he'd be yelling at me for upsetting you," Roman laughed, bitterness creeping into the sound.

"Hey," Sage said softly, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

His cologne was faint, the heady scent of wood and lemons was comforting, familiar.

She nuzzled into his chest, "It's alright. Emotions can get the better of us, 's what Lo would say," her voice muffled into his shirt.

Roman wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Yeah."

She didn't say anything when she felt something wet drip onto her hair. She didn't say anything as she felt Roman shaking slightly. And she definitely didn't say anything when she felt his arms tighten around her in a death grip.

Instead, Sage held Roman in her arms, comforting him to best of her ability and feeling love swell up inside her.

* * *

The Doctor swore when his solution burned him again.

He shook his burnt finger, sucking the burned area to soothe it. He had been going at it for an hour now.

The notes he had taken on the Wzisek's source of food had been buried underneath a mountain of other papers on his desk.

He hadn't even been sure that he still had those half-finished notes. Relief filled him for the first time since the war when he saw those oh, so familiar circular symbols.

He leafed through the report, memories of himself researching for the Academy. Then his hearts fell when he saw the circled 'inconclusive' on the bottom of the last page.

"Fuck," he sighed, reading the other ingredients on the page. "Back to the drawing board."

And that was where the Doctor was standing, in front of a table filled with beakers of questionable liquids.

He stared at the various coloured beakers, hands planted on the table, leaning over it, and teeth chewing the bottom of his lip in frustration.

"Knock, knock," someone said lightly, accompanied by a soft rapt of wood.

The Doctor looked up to see Emile standing in the open doorway, Vee behind, stoic.

"Yes, hi, terribly sorry but could you please not be here? I'm trying to figure out how to save the earth."

Vee clicked her tongue, "Rather rude aren't you? Sage must put up a lot with you."

"Oi, no one should ' _put up_ ' with anyone when they're in a relationship," Emile said hotly. "That isn't a loving relationship then, that's a parasitic one."

"Of course," Vee inclined her head in agreement.

The two made their way into the lab, looking around in fascination. The Doctor made a frustrated growl, standing up and running a hand through his hair.

"What is it with humans and not listening to me? Do I just have a face that says 'just ignore whatever I say!'?" the Doctor complained.

"Oh, stop whinging," Emile snickered.

"Yes, we all know you care more than you admit," Vee added.

"What would you know?" the Doctor snipped at her.

"I'm a therapist, love," Vee smiled serenely. "It's my job to know."

The Doctor made a face, mouthing her words mockingly. She stuck her tongue out playfully.

"And you call yourselves adults," Emile said, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"When have I ever called myself an adult?" the Doctor asked, offended. He bounced over to them, "The day I become an adult is the day Sage grows taller."

"Wow," Vee shook her head, a smile playing on her lips.

"Never going to happen."

"What if she wears heels?" Emile asked.

"When Sage grows taller naturally," the Doctor amended.

"What are you doing here?" Vee asked, looking around the laboratory.

"As I said earlier, trying to save your kind." The Doctor tapped his foot in agitation and crossed his arms.

"Now can you get out?" He threw in a belated, "Please?"

"You know, adding a please doesn't make it any less rude," Emile said.

"Whatever," the Doctor dismissed with a wave of his hand. "I need to figure this out _now_. _Before_ this situation gets any worse."

"Why don't you let us help?" Vee offered not unkindly. "A fresh pair of eyes can open your perspective on things."

"As if your puny mind can handle what I'm trying to do."

"Hey!" Emile cried.

The Doctor deflated, running another anxious hand through his hair. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just…."

"Stressed?" Vee smiled understandingly.

"Yeah." the Doctor blew out a harsh breath.

He knew, logically, that Vee and Emile were not idiots, that they were intelligent in their own right.

Vee held a Doctorate and Masters in Psychology, and Emile saw the psychic paper as _blank_. Something very, _very_ few people could do.

"Alright," the Doctor agreed reluctantly. "It's not as difficult as I made it out to be. I just need to find a supplementary food supply for a species that's food supply has become nonexistent."

"Sounds… fun?" Emile tried, wincing slightly.

"Believe me, it is not," the Doctor said, thinking of how many burns he received from his trials.

"Well, how far have you gotten?" Vee asked. She came over, eyeing the leafs of papers scrawled around the counter.

"Not very far," he admitted.

"Well, does it have to be an _exact_ replica?" Emile tilted his head.

Vee nodded, "Yes. When my sister's dog was injured, he was put onto a supplementary diet of liquids because he couldn't eat solid foods. Is it possible this species can do the same?"

"Emile, Vee, this is a billions of years old species," the Doctor paused.

He blinked. And blinked again.

Then the Doctor shot to the other side of the laboratory, hand pulling down various books and papers.

He muttered to himself. "Axium, Berruim, Brinue, Bzuik…"

"Do you know what he's muttering to himself?" Emile stage-whispered to Vee. "Cuz he seems rather insane right now."

"Believe me, Emile, he's always been insane," Vee whispered just as loudly back.

"Ha, ha," the Doctor deadpanned. He brought a heavy book down on the table top. "You've only just met me today, Vee. How would you know if I was insane or not?"

"Therapist intuition."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, flipping a page. He pointed at a paragraph on the page. "Cassayune."

"What?"

"Cassayune," he repeated. "A water planet, similar to Earth. Only difference is that it's all fresh water with small bodies of salt. And, most importantly! It's the answer to this invasion."

"Mind if you would elaborate?" Vee arched a brow. "We're not Sage; we don't know what you mean when you say it."

"Oh, it seems rather simple really," Emile said. "The- Wzisek was it?- have a diet of something that has to do with freshwater and that because of our pollution, the Wzisek are attacking human beings whose bodies are seventy per cent or so freshwater to supplement their diet. The Doctor wants to move them from earth to Cassayune."

"Exactly!" the Doctor beamed, pointing excitedly at Emile. "And with your suggestion of a supplementary diet, I looked for a supplementary _planet_. And Cassayune is that planet."

"Brilliant," Vee smiled. "Now what?"

"Now," the Doctor looked up with a grim smile, "I'm going to have to talk to the Wzisek."

* * *

"Sage, get that blue lever! Vee, get that dial! Roman, that yellow switch! And Emile, that crank!" the Doctor kept barking orders, pointing at various panels.

He was in exhilaration. The TARDIS finally had enough pilots, bar one, but he could easily fill in two pilot positions rather than taking all six.

Of course, Sage had been a great help, learning what buttons, switches, levers or cranks did what. But it still wasn't enough to take all six positions.

The Doctor had taken the time to explain what the plan was, Sage beaming at him proudly.

"Brilliant," he breathed out. He pulled the last lever, and the TARDIS's familiar song echoed throughout the ship.

It was only a few seconds later until the wheezing stopped. He looked anxiously at the door.

A hand slipped into his left, and he looked down to see Sage, with her hair braided into a crown. She squeezed his hand reassuringly, winking. "We've got this."

The Doctor took in a deep breath, giving her a shaky smile. "Right. Roman, got the tank?"

The blond man held up the aquarium, making the contents slosh around slightly. The Doctor and Sage walked hand in hand towards the door.

The door swung open, a breeze welcoming their exit. The night was young, the wisps of sun rays still lingering in the sky and a setting sun in the background.

The Thames was thriving with water rushing down the canal, and despite the usually busy streets, London was quiet except for a few cars driving past.

"Ooh, I don't like this quiet," Sage murmured, shivering in spite of the chill weather.

"Yes," the Doctor agreed lowly. They walked down the bank, followed closely by the other three.

They walked to the edge of the Thames. The Doctor's coat flapped behind him, one hand in his pocket and the other in Sage's hand. His face was set in grim stone.

The Wzisek materialized out of thin air. Three bodies converged with each other, faces blank of any features or clothes, similar to a naked mannequin.

"You are the one who called this meeting?" the three spoke in unison, addressing the Doctor, though there didn't seem to be any facial movement.

"Yes, and you're the Wzisek." The Doctor let go of Sage's hand, moving forward with a kick of his heels.

"Indeed."

"You're the ones taking over the earth."

"We cannot take over what is already ours."

"True enough," the Doctor shrugged. "But earth hasn't been your home for billions of years. The human race has dominated ever since"

"An insect race," they sneered, rearing up in disgust. Their voice held the disgust, their face did not show.

"Yes, but," the Doctor started, but stopped at a tug of his coat. He looked down at Sage's reprimanding face. She nodded backwards, and he nodded in understanding.

He stepped back as Sage stepped forward.

"The Wzisek, I hope I'm saying that correctly?" She looked at the Wzisek's expressionless faces, and they nodded imperceptibly.

"Great. I apologize for my partner here, he can be a bit impulsive and speak without thinking." She clapped her hands. "We're here to propose a plan to you."

"With the Wzisek's rising again, you have been subduing the human race and nearly eradicating half of it." There, Sage paused, swallowing. "I'd like to remedy that fact and not have my entire species be killed in a genocide all in one day."

"And what do you propose, foolish ape?" the Wzisek asked in union.

"I'll ignore that slight for the sake of my people. I don't want you guys to die, nor do I want _my_ kind to die. So, my partner, friends and I have found a solution." She stared directly at the three bodies. "We transport the whole of your race to Cassayune, where you will have plenty of food and resources to thrive."

Sage held up a hand when they made to speak. "Cassayune is an entirely freshwater planet that was created similarly to Earth. The only difference? There are _no_ other inhabitants there."

There were murmurs from the Wziseks, and Sage felt a smirk tugging on her lips. She continued, "If you agree to have all _,_ and I mean _all_ , of your species to be transported by us to Cassayune and not attack the human race and earth ever again, then we'll be able to end this peacefully."

The Wziseks amalgamated together into one form, glowing slightly blue. Sage crossed her arms, tapping her fingers in anxiety.

The Doctor pulled her back slightly, hugging her waist and putting his chin atop of her head. He murmured into her hair, "You did wonderfully, my love."

Sage leaned back into him, soaking in his warmth. She said under her breath, "Here's hoping."

The Wzisek dissolved back into three bodies, the one on the right spoke first. "How will we know that you shall keep your word?"

Sage tensed before speaking slowly, "You don't." She kept speaking when the Wzisek started buzzing in anger. "But we won't know if you'd keep _your_ word either. Both our hands are tied behind our backs and we're blindfolded. We'll just have to trust each other to not betray the others."

"A double edged sword," the one on the left said.

"What're the negative effects?" Vee spoke up for the first time.

Emile followed, pointing out, "The Doctor and Sage are offering you salvation by bringing you to a planet where you can feed and live without worry. What's the catch in that?"

"We've no clue whether or not your diplomats will keep their word, do we?" the middle one countered. "For all we know, we could be headed for a death sentence."

"They're not like that!" the other three humans defended hotly.

Roman glared at the three beings. "If you-"

"Guys, it's fine," Sage said in mediation, cutting Roman off. "That's a fair assumption since they don't anything about know us. For all they know, we could backstab them- not that we would."

Sage raised a hand to placate them, silently promising that they wouldn't, "Anyhow, here's a promise that we won't break this agreement. I swear on behalf of the lives of all the humans on earth that we won't break our side of the agreement, the terms being that I and may friends will transport your species to Cassayune peacefully without any detours or otherwise. So I have said, so I shall do."

The Wzisek seemed to be buzzing in excitement. They combined together once more, and not a moment later broke ranks. "We swear," they said in song, "on the behalf of that Wzisek community, that we shall keep our side of the agreement, the terms being the whole of our community to be transported to Cassayune with no more harm to humans or earth. So we have said, so we shall do."

"Then we've reached an accord," Sage smiled, offering her hand.

"So we have," the Wzisek said, taking her hand and shaking it once. And if the three bodies had faces, there would be a smile of amity that was heard in their voices.

* * *

"So," Pat said, nursing a cup of cocoa "we were being used as food sources for an alien species, Sage and the Doctor struck a deal with them to get them to leave, and we, just now, woke up. Is that all?"

" _Well_ ," the Doctor drew out the word, tugging at his right ear. "I wouldn't call the Wzisek an _alien_ species, since they came from-"

'Can you not?' Logan asked. 'I'm still trying to process this right now.'

"Ah," the Doctor clicked his tongue. "Right, of course."

The seven of them were sitting in the library, blankets covering their shoulders and a blazing fire illuminating the room.

Roman and Logan were sitting on the loveseat, Logan in Roman's lap, sideways. Pat and Vee mirrored their position on their left. Pat's head was nestled in the crook of Vee's neck, fingers playing on the mug in his hands.

Sage and the Doctor were sitting on the couch, Emile awkwardly between them. He tapped his fingers on the rim of his mug, back hunched over. "Now what?"

The Doctor and Sage exchanged a look over his head. She tilted her head, eyes saying that it was up to him to make the next decision.

He made a face, shaking his head, saying that they were together now they make decisions together.

She started to shake her head when Emile interjected, "Guys, we're- we're still here, you know. We didn't just magically vanish when you started having your silent, partner conversation."

The two jolted, only just remembering their audience and looking around. The Doctor gave Sage one last look before saying, out loud, "What would you like it to mean? And I'm not just talking to Emile. I'm talking to all of you."

The couples shared unreadable expressions with each other. Vee went first, "I don't think I will want to join you, if that's what you're offering. I have a life here, and I love it. I'm about to marry the love of my life, I don't want to lose that."

Roman and Logan nodded at that, agreeing with apologetic smiles.

"Sage," Pat was quiet. He sat up, looking her directly in the eyes. "Is this what you really want?"

"Of course," Sage said, sitting up. She took Pat's mug and set it down, holding his hands. "I love my life with the Doctor. Sure, there are times where I want to punch him in the face, but that's okay, he knows how to fix it, and is trying not to make those mistakes again. And I'm sure that it's the same vice versa, but this life? I love it, I love it more than anything in the world. And the Doctor? He makes it so much more… special."

Sage avoided the Doctor's suddenly intense gaze, instead focussing on Pat. Pat squeezed her hands, smiling widely with a shrewd look in his blue eyes. "I'm glad. He seems like a good man, if a bit extraterrestrial."

Vee took Sage's hands, pulling her in and hugging her with Pat squished in the middle. She whispered, "Don't let him use you as a way to get better. Be a companion as he figures out that path himself. If he treats you with anything less than respect, leave. And treat him with respect as well. A relationship can only work with two open hearts and minds."

Sage nodded into Vee's shoulder, soaking in her warmth before pulling away.

Roman started, "You better not run away for six years again. Now that you're back, you're never going away again."

"Promise," Sage beamed, smile stretching from ear to ear. The Doctor nodded at Logan's look, crossing both his hearts in a silent promise to keep her safe and happy and to bring her to visit.

Logan stood up, shedding his blanket. He set down his mug and extended his arm to Sage. She took it, standing up.

And he yanked her to him in a tight hug. Sage stumbled before wrapping her arms around him just as tightly.

He tapped his index finger on her shoulder, repeating the same thing. She tapped back in morse code the same thing. He added, 'Don't be an idiot,' and she guffawed, pulling back and shoving his shoulder.

She lifted her right hand, pinky, index finger and thumb extended and twisted it three times*. Logan repeated the gesture with a broad smile.

* * *

With Sage and her four friends, the Doctor and Emile in the control room, the Doctor noticed Emile lingering on the sidelines.

He came up to Emile, hands in his pockets, "What's got you looking so down?"

Emile jumped, clearly not expecting the Doctor. "Huh? Oh, nothing."

"Can't be nothing if you're sad. C'mon," he knocked their shoulders together. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Emile insisted. The Doctor merely gave him a look. "Oh, alright. It's just I have nowhere to go after this. My mum and dad sorta… kicked me out when you found me."

"Is that why you were…?" he trailed off at Emile's somber nod. "Well, I wasn't kidding when we offered you to come with us."

Emile screwed up a smile, nodding. "I know, but… I don't think it's the right fit for me. I want to go to university, get a degree, make something out of myself. But I don't know where to start."

"Come live with us," Roman interjected, making the two look at him. He walked up to them, face serious. "Logan and I have an extra room, we can convert to make it yours. We both have stable jobs to support you. I know, personally, what it's like to be kicked out for something you can't help."

Roman gave a sidelong glance to Logan, who was laughing with Sage, love in his eyes. He turned back, "You're a bright kid, Emile, and technically an adult in British law. We can take you in, legally, and it'd be our pleasure."

"I- I-" Emile choked, eyes watering. A hand went up to cover his mouth, and Roman quickly started to back track.

"Only if you want to, of cou-!"

He was cut off by Emile's exuberant hug, knocking him backwards. "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!"

"Okay, okay," Roman laughed, hugging him back and swinging him lightly.

The Doctor smiled, as the two ran off to Logan and the others, talking excitedly and laughing with each other.

A hand slipped into his left, and he looked down to see Sage smiling warmly up at him. He smiled back, pulling her to him and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You did a good thing today, Doctor," she murmured quietly as they watched the others interact.

"No. We did a good thing. Saved humanity one more time, eh?"

Sage smiled at him, leaning up as he leaned down, and they shared a loving kiss, surrounded by their friends and family.

* * *

 **Hello, hello, hello!**

 **It's been a long time, hasn't it? Oof, well I hope you enjoy this conclusion to the meet the friends! Please leave a comment below what you liked or disliked! And I will see _you_ in the next chapter!**

 **Goodbye, bye, bye!**

 ***this is technically ASL and not BSL but it can understood universally.**


	22. Idiot's Lantern

"Go, go, go!" The Doctor was yelling at Rose and Sage, pumping his arm forward to make them move.

The hem of Sage's dress was ripped to shreds, and there was dirt and mud covering her from head to toe.

"I _told you not to_ antagonize them!" She yelled at him, yelping and quickly ducking when a projectile zipped past her head.

"Is now _really_ the time to say 'I told you so'?" the Doctor yelled back.

"When would you like me to tell you? When we're dead?"

"Yeah, I don't really fancy dying," Rose panted out. She shoved her hair away from her eyes. Mud and dirt covered her clothes, a grimy feeling that made her want to jump into the nearest source of water to wash it all off.

The three of them had traveled to the planet Feioh, a planet that prided itself on its tradition of the Mud Dance- a loose translation. It had been fun.

Watching men, women and other dance to their hearts' content to tell a story of their people had been amazing. The awesome power that the dancers had captivated all audiences, herself included.

Then there was a crash, a quip, and the next thing Rose knew- they were running away.

"Turn left!"

The three of them skidded to the left, diving under an undertow of a hill. Heaving breaths were deafening as they heard galloping footsteps pass them by.

There were a few moments as the three's heartbeats and breaths were the only thing that could be heard.

"I think they're gone," the Doctor said, breaking the tension. He started to peek his head up, Sage and Rose following behind him.

They were met with the poisonous green eyes and salivating mouths. "Boo."

"RUN!"

The three bolt from their hiding spots, jumping to the side and rushing away.

Branches seemed to bend against them, blocking their movements and making them trip over roots, the planet fighting against them.

"The TARDIS is on the next left!" the Doctor yelled, veering left. A sharp turn, and then Rose was yanked to the side, hiding behind some trees.

Her scream was muffled by a shushing, and she looked up to see the Doctor clamping her mouth shut with his hand and Sage's eyes scanning all around them.

The heavy thuds of stomps thundered past her. Rose's heart was pounding in her chest, wanting to leap out and run away, blood rushing through her ears.

"We're alone," Sage whispered. "For now."

The Doctor let Rose's mouth go, wiping the palm of his hand down the front of his coat. "Sorry about that, Rose. Needed a diversion from them."

"Yeah, no, it's fine," she lied. There was no need for her to tell him that her heart was racing from his touch.

The welt of guilt that bloomed in her made her heart ache. Rose couldn't help the tiny crush she still had of the Doctor. It was difficult to ignore the puppy love of having a man pay attention to her and care for her when she had only two experiences to go on. And only one of them good.

She had never been touch-starved as a child. Her mother, working as much as she was, never strayed away from hugs and kisses.

But touch with other people was different. And the Doctor was very touchy.

Which was sort of hilarious seeing as Sage _wasn't_ as tactile. Rose was sure that it had to do with Sage's upbringing, Sage had mentioned something about her family not being as tactile as most.

Whenever the Doctor reached out to her, Sage had the most befuddled expression on her face before smoothing out and taking the Doctor's hand. The Doctor always reached for Sage, body gravitating towards her.

The thing was, Sage also gravitated towards him without even meaning to. Her hands lingering as she stood near him, tightening them when she was frightened and had to keep a brave face, hiding behind him to survey the situation when he sensed danger.

Sage was always an observer, thinking before doing. The Doctor was as well, but he tended to think as he acted, mind racing a billion times quicker. He always seemed so sophisticated and smart, but Sage brought something primitive out of him.

He always had to shove her behind him when there seemed to be an unknown danger, and she followed willingly, watching the scene unfold and guiding it along when he took too long.

Their pair dynamic was always… interesting to watch. The Doctor always seemed to be the one in control, speaking with his gob and Sage either encouraging it or denying it. He knew it too, that he held power and control in many a situation. Rose often felt useless in situations like these where all she could do was wait and twiddle her thumbs as the Doctor took action.

Sage though, didn't seem to mind it as much, her natural charisma and thinking making it hard for the Doctor to deny her much. Though he always put up a fuss just to save his reputation. Though from who, Rose didn't know. It was obvious, even from an outside perspective, that Sage held all the power in their relationship.

Ever since she came back from a visit to her mother, something had changed.

The Doctor wasn't as reserved with his affection anymore. He swooped down for as many kisses as Sage would allow. He would hug her, laugh with her, all unabashed.

Rose didn't know what had happened since that visit. But she wouldn't change it for the world.

The Doctor's happy and free smiles and love for Sage and with Sage was captivating.

The two would demand for attention with the Doctor's commanding presence and Sage's calming nature.

It was enough to make anyone envious.

"Rose, are you ready?" Sage whispered. She glanced at her, the strands of her black hair loose and tangled in the ponytail.

"For what?" she asked back.

"To _run!"_ the last part was drawn out as the Doctor grabbed both their hands and yanked them along.

Rose's heart raced, and she could hear the blood rushing in her head as she panted out exhaustedly. Her legs ached, and she just knew there were going to be new blisters on her feet.

Branches and leaves kept getting into her face, and she had to swat her arm strongly to keep them away. Rose was getting uncomfortably familiar with the feeling of mud, and she just needed a shower and a nap after this.

Her vision was getting blurry as she ran, feeling the oxygen getting more and more restricted with her running. Somewhere in all the chaos, her hand slipped from Sage's, and she was left grasping air.

Rose didn't let that get to her, keeping her legs pumping. "How much longer?" she panted out.

"Just another five metres or so!" the Doctor called back.

If she could, Rose would groan in exhaustion at the mere thought of running that distant. Her eyes cast heavenward for a moment as she prayed for strength.

Eyes casting toward the right, green eyes greeted her and the rustling of the foliage got louder. Rose's eyes widened as growling increased, getting closer and closer… to Sage.

The TARDIS was in sight, and Rose felt fleeting hope rise in her. They could make it. They _would_ make it.

A branch broke, and something in Rose was screaming at her to warn Sage. "Sage, look out!" she yelled, warning her as loud as she could, but it was too late.

Something pounced, a black blur in front of them. The Doctor shouted, yanking Sage away just barely before his whole front was slashed.

"Doctor!" Sage screeched in terror, arms reaching out to him as she stumbled to the side. Rose's heart leapt in her throat, fear wracking her whole body.

The Doctor was thrown to the side, head and body painfully slamming into a tree trunk. Sage scrambled to go after him but was stopped by the native that had hurt the Doctor.

"You'll pay for ruining the Mud of Belsgab, the Enjweg will punish you!" the native slobbered, green saliva dripping from the enormous jaws in front of Sage.

Rose was frozen in fear, the hulking figure in front of Sage was beastly, and Rose was only looking from behind.

Sage sniffled, pushing her glasses up to wipe her eyes. The anger was rolling off of her in waves, straightening to her full height. As short as Sage was, Rose almost felt like she was ten metres tall with the power emanating from her.

"Leave," Sage said, voice barely a whisper.

"What was that, little bird?" the native taunted, shaking his head as leaves fell from his head as he laughed.

Rose held her breath, fear keeping her in place. The Belsgabian stalked closer, labourious footsteps stomping closer.

"I said: LEAVE!" Sage roared, and there was a bright, golden flash and Rose had to shield her eyes with an arm to not go blind.

There was quiet. Peeking through, Rose cautiously lowered her arm. Her vision was a little spotty, and she blinked rapidly to clear her vision.

When the spots disappeared, and her vision was unobstructed once again, Sage was standing where she was, looking beautifully chaotic.

Her dress was torn in multiple places, mud all over her body and her chest was heaving in pain or exertion, Rose didn't know. Her eyes were wild and glassy, wisps of gold surrounding her pupils and eyelids.

"Sage," Rose called, but the woman was stock-still. "Sage!" she tried again, voice more urgent. Hand reaching out, she touched Sage's shoulder, concern ratcheting up.

"Rose?" Her head whipped to the side, eyes clearing and gold aura dissipating. "The Doctor!"

The two scrambled over to the man, and Rose winced at the sight. The brown suit that the Doctor loved so much was nearly ripped to shreds, strips of clothing hanging by its seams.

The wound was deep, blood seeping into the ripped clothes. Three gashes from the Doctor's left shoulder to the middle of his chest.

Rose gagged at the sight, the iron scent of blood overwhelming.

"He's still alive," Sage muttered, hand releasing from his neck from where she was checking his pulse. "Barely."

She stood up, wiping her hands. "Rose, lend me a hand. It's going to take both of us to carry him to the TARDIS."

Rose snapped out of her reverie and nodded, hurrying to help her shoulder the Doctor.

* * *

With the help of Rose, the two were able to stagger into the TARDIS. If this was another time, Rose would've laughed at the fact that Sage just yelled out 'Click!' to open the doors when their hands were otherwise occupied.

Together, they stumbled into the med-bay with little difficulty other than the occasional slip.

Rose let go, helping Sage manoeuvre the Doctor onto a hospital bed.

"Rose, hand me those scissors over there," Sage commanded as she started to strip the Doctor from his torn clothing.

Looking around frantically, Rose managed to spot the pair and hurriedly handed it over to Sage.

"Go get some towels," Sage said as she snipped the remaining pieces of cloth off him. The Doctor groaned as she accidentally jostled the bed in her rush to follow instructions.

The rest of the time was a blur as awareness was lost, and she only listened to get whatever Sage wanted. Multiple times, the Doctor had hissed and groaned in pain when Sage hit a sensitive spot and Rose had to hush him for the other to continue.

What felt like hours later, the Doctor's wounds were dressed and cleaned, bandages wrapped neatly around his shoulder and chest. Sage was collapsed next to him, top half of her body hanging off the bed.

There was blood on her hands, and Rose had a moment of disassociation. How could this be the Doctor's blood? He was always larger than life, strong, in control. Seeing him like this, incapacitated and fully in their care, it made her realize how vulnerable life really was.

It had been freaky as Rose remembered what had happened. How did Sage get the Belsgabian to disappear like that? How did she realize that the Belsgabian was there in the first place? What had really happened?

Everything was hazy, and Rose was starting to feel the aftereffects of all that running and excitement of the day. But she had to get Sage away first, get her to clean up as well. She couldn't leave her there, dirty and covered in blood.

"Sage," Rose nudged her a little, getting her to groan in question. "Let's go and shower. We're disgusting right now."

The woman didn't say anything for the longest time, and Rose was slightly worried that she had fallen asleep. But with great reluctance and what seemed like discomfort, Sage heaved herself up.

Rose gave her a hand, helping in pulling her up. They started out of the infirmary. "Come on now. The big lug is gonna be fine, you helped him. By the way, how'd you know what to do anyhow?"

"I didn't."

"What?"

Sage heaved a sigh, rubbing a hand on her face tiredly which only served to spread more blood around on her. "I let the TARDIS take over. I don't know shite when it comes to medicine, only the bare basics, and that's being generous."

"I still don't understand," Rose said.

"Never mind, don't worry about it. The main thing is, the Doctor is going to be fine." Sage forced a levity in her voice and a smile so fake that not even a toddler would believe it.

They turned a corner, deeper into the TARDIS. "What happens now then?"

"Well, according to the TARDIS, the Doctor will be fine in two days, probably less. There was some sort of toxin in the Belsgabian's claws, inhibiting the Doctor's natural healing."

Rose frowned, that was longer than what she would be thought. She had hoped that the Doctor would've been fine in the morning, or well, whatever constituted as morning in the TARDIS.

It would've eased much of Sage's concerns if he would, Rose didn't know how much longer she could stand seeing the tightness in the other's face, the worry and concern.

"Well," Rose started after a moment, "we should clean up and rest. It would do us no good if we're exhausted and dead on our feet."

Sage nodded, eyes starting to droop and opened the closer door, thankfully to her room.

Rose sighed when Sage shut the door, tension loosening from her shoulders.

She headed for her own room, sleep and a shower calling her name.

* * *

Sage stared up her glow in the dark stars stuck on the ceiling. Her mind was racing, hands resting on her stomach and face set in a frown.

She couldn't sleep. She had tried, of course, getting in a few hours at most, but she just couldn't.

Sighing, she sat up, swinging her legs off of their bed. Their bed, the Doctor's and hers. After the rehearsal dinner with her friends, she had slowly migrated to the Doctor's room until it was practically her room as well.

It was still a queer thought to her, sharing a room. Even when living with Jonah, she hadn't usually slept in the same room as him (mostly due to the fact that he had snored too loud for her to sleep).

She had thought she would never romantically love another again.

And now she was living with two, and in love with someone again.

Yet, she still knew nothing of the man. Sure, she knew that he was controlling, talkative, rather oblivious at points too extreme and that his favourite colour was burnt orange.

He would do anything to save the lives of the innocents. He was kind, generous and _dangerous_.

His quick thinking could save thousands and fell millions if he deemed it so. From what little she knew of his previous adventures (and the Time War), the Doctor often had to be saviour as well as executioner at times.

It was horrible. And it was _life_.

He was rarely cruel and never cowardly. But life was, and wasn't it ironic that the man who always had to save the cosmos had to endure the cruel and cowardly.

But she knew nothing of his past. He was on his tenth face, and though she wouldn't admit it, he was rather pretty.

Sage sighed. It wouldn't do to just sit here, she must do something to relieve this restless tension in here.

The Doctor had been injured, something that had occurred because of her. It was only sheer luck that she and Rose had managed to get him to the med-bay in time.

The TARDIS had informed her that any later, and there might've been a new Doctor walking around.

Logically, she knew that it wasn't her fault. That the Doctor saved her of his own accord.

But that didn't stop that anxiety that built up in her with every passing moment that the Doctor wasn't here. That the terrible thought that she could have caused another one of his regenerations again.

This wasn't the time to be thinking these thoughts. The Doctor will be fine, the TARDIS told her so.

 _But the TARDIS can lie too_ , the nasty voice in her head hissed at her again.

Perhaps a jog would do her some good. Exercise had always been a recommendation for good health according to her therapist.

She paused before shaking her head, muttering, "I can't believe the day's come that I admit I enjoy exercising. What has the world come to?"

She clicked her tongue, chuckling slightly. "Ah well, whatever. New woman I am, new life I live."

Leaving her room, she was met with the sight of Rose sitting precariously on the jumpseat, legs swinging back and forth.

"Couldn't sleep either, Rose?"

Rose hummed, turning to answer, "I slept enough I felt, crashed like the dead. Woke up less than an hour ago I say."

"Feel rested enough?"

"Too much, I feel. At least seven hours."

"That's good," Sage nodded, meeting Rose where she sat and sitting down next to her. "What're you doing out here then?"

"Admiring the silence before it's gone, and you?"

Sage chuckled, "I was about to go on the treadmill."

"Hmm," Rose gave her a sly grin. "You're bored, aren't you?"

Sage didn't bother trying to keep up her facade, "Dreadfully so."

"Well, what do you wanna do then? It's not like we can drive the TARDIS ourselves. We'd need the Doctor for that."

"I've been reading the manual, Rose. I'm pretty sure that I can fly the TARDIS well enough. And we have the TARDIS on our side too. Let's go on an adventure!"

Rose pretended to think about it before a big grin spread, "Alright, let's do it!"

She frowned for a second, "Oh, but what about the Doctor? Shouldn't we keep an eye on him?"

"The TARDIS can handle it," Sage waved a hand dismissively.

Rose looked at Sage intently, eyes piercing into her. A moment before she nodded, "Alright, how much do you fancy Elvis?"

"Enough, I suppose," Sage shrugged.

"How well do you think you can pilot us to one of his concerts?" Rose asked excitedly.

"That would be easy enough," Sage said, thinking it over. "It's still on earth after all. Yes. I think I can manage that."

"Brilliant, let's go get ready then!" Rose cheered, pulling a laughing Sage toward the closet.

* * *

Sage slipped on the plaid blue circle dress with ease after ten minutes struggling with how to unzip it.

She sighed, knowing how long it would take Rose to change into something period appropriate.

She had made it abundantly clear to Rose that they had to wear something to fit in, unlike how the Doctor could just parade around in whatever he wanted, no questions asked.

The perks of looking like a white man.

"A rather pretty white man too," she muttered, shaking her head. "I should leave him a note if he wakes up."

There was a quiet beep, and she looked up. "What is it, old girl?"

Another hum. "The Doctor? Does he need his bandages to be changed?"

An agreement. "I'll get right to it then. Lead the way, dear."

It was in amiable silence that the two walked toward the infirmary, quiet hums and muttered phrases of conversation.

Sage truly loved the TARDIS for being so understanding and open, something that the Doctor lacked at times.

She pushed open the doors of the med-bay, strolling in casually.

Her stomach was tense and her shoulders tight, the physical reminder that the Doctor was hurt and incapacitated ringing in her head.

She tried to push it aside, only a small tinny voice still echoing. Taking a deep breath, she washed her hands and got to work.

Methodically unwrapping the old blood soaked bandages. She set them aside, taking up a towel and water.

Cleaning the wounds and stitches, changing them. Time passed by as she worked, until she was finished and she was left dazed, but fulfilled at the prospect of helping the Doctor.

Sage sighed, the guilt still eating at her.

She mopped up the sweat on the Doctor's brow, muttering apologies when he hissed in pain.

She set aside the cloth, cleaning her supplies up as quietly as she could, intending to be out in the control room right after.

Only to find herself sitting by his side, her hand in his.

The Doctor was quiet, unnervingly so. His body was still, no gestures or gesticulations in sight. Voice locked away as he slept. And clothed in regular pyjamas instead of his suit.

It was an eerie sight. Seeing just how much a little action could severely hinder the Doctor.

Her heart ached at seeing him still and unmoving instead of up on his feet eating jam or something else sweet.

Not here. Lying in bed. Sickly pale and on the verge of death.

She gripped the Doctor's hand tighter, feeling the sting of tears coming out in a vengeance.

It was just her luck she was so mentally weak that she was crying at the mere thought of the Doctor dying.

Sage scrubbed at her eyes harshly, knowing that her face was red.

She shouldn't be crying. She wasn't the one hurt. The Doctor was, if anyone had the right to cry it was him, not her.

A hand wiped a stray tear, and Sage startled in her seat.

"Now why're you crying, love? It's almost as if I died or something." The Doctor's voice was low and slightly raspy, but still the same accent she knew and loved.

"Oh, fuck you," she sniffled. "I'd slap you for that, but I don't want to aggravate your wounds any further."

He chuckled before frowning, "Wounds?" The Doctor tried to sit up, but hissed and sank back down when pain flared in his shoulder.

"Yeah, wounds. I had to give you sixteen stitches. You're lucky you had those butterfly stitches. I don't know how I could've handled it if I was the one to stitch you back together."

"What happened?" He asked, brows furrowing as he tried to recall the events from before.

"You shoved me behind you and then got the shit beat out of you," Sage stated plainly.

"I feel it too." The Doctor tried to sit up again, barely managing with the help of Sage.

"Take it easy, Doc, it's only been a few hours since you got your torso slashed up."

"It should've only taken a few hours for me to have healed."

Sage nodded, "Yeah, but the TARDIS said that there was some sort of poison on the Belsgabian's claws that sorta slowed your healing down. She says that you'll be fine by tomorrow though. As long as _you take it easy_."

Sage emphasized her last few words, pinning the Doctor down with a glare. He chuckled sheepishly but waved her off in agreement.

"I don't think I can do anything anyway. Not with the way the two of you are going to hound after me if I don't."

She fixed him another glare as he gave her an innocent smile. Then his eyes narrowed.

"What're you doing dressed up like that for?"

Sage glanced down, "Oh yes, Rose and I were planning to see Elvis. I was going to leave you a note, but this is better."

"Oh, I can pilot you two-"

"Nuh uh, Doctor," Sage denied, pushing his body back down when he tried to get up. "I know enough about the TARDIS to be able to pilot her myself, and what I don't know, she can help."

The Doctor made to protest but one quick glare from Sage and a warning hum from the TARDIS made him quell any further arguments.

"You'll need the psychic paper then," he said in reluctance.

Sage blinked in surprise before her grin spread. "Oh thank you Doctor!"

"Can't do anything about it, can I? What with you two ganging up on me," he smiled ruefully. "You should take her during the late fifties. When he had hair and was called the Pelvis."

"I'm not gonna do that!" Sage said in mock outrage. "We're going to see a nice concert without anything going wrong."

"Alright, alright, tell the old chap I said hello."

Sage nodded, patting the Doctor's cheek and getting ready to leave.

"Oh, and Sage," she turned back to face him, head tilted, "be careful. This is America right after World War II. You remember what happened then, don't you?"

She did remember. And she did not want to deal with discrimination when all she wanted was a simple concert.

Fuck social darwinism. And Europeans at that. Thinking they could do what they pleased to any and all places.

Well, she would just have to find a way to fit in, won't she? Tapping the side of her glasses, she thought out loud, "How can I go undetected? Hmm."

Sage pushed her glasses up before letting out a little gasp. "Oh! Do you think if I wore blue or green coloured contacts that people will just think I'm really tan?"

The Doctor blinked, unsure if she was serious before sincerely taking her question into consideration. "They just might, honestly. Humans see what they want to see. Why do you think the psychic paper works so well on your kind?"

Sage hummed, "Dearest, do you have any?"

"Um, I'm not su-"

The TARDIS hummed in reply, and Sage immediately went to the cupboard, humming as she rifled through the contents.

"Aha!" Sage held up a box. "What do you think, Doctor, blue or green?"

Before the Doctor could say anything, the TARDIS hummed, and Sage grinned. "Ah, you're right, dearest. How could I do any other colour but TARDIS blue?"

"Sage, are you- are you talking to the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked incredulously.

"Well, clearly," Sage said easily, as if the answer was obvious. "It's not like you knew where your contacts were or if you even had any. When's the last time you even cleaned up this place? Look."

She held up a yellow yo-yo incredulously, "Why do you even have a yo-yo in the med-bay in the first place?"

"But you can _understand_ her," the Doctor pressed, ignoring the small dig.

"It's not so much understanding her but more so me interpreting the pictures she sends me."

The Doctor kept silent and stared at her back in awe, shaking his head in appreciation as the woman continued with nary a thought.

Sage opened the box, pulling out a pair of contacts.

She set the capsule down before reaching to grab the mirror. Adjusting, she took off her glasses, unscrewed the lid to the capsule and easily put in the two contacts.

Blinking rapidly to adjust, she turned to face the Doctor. "There," she spread her arms out, "what'd you think? Too much? Or is it natural enough?"

The Doctor levered himself out of the bed, taking care not to hurt himself more. Sage was beautiful, hair set in curls and dress fitting her just right.

He shook his head as she rushed forward in concern. Smiling, the Doctor watched as Sage hovered, hands moving about as if unsure where to put them.

He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her flush to his body. There was a small ache as Sage pressed into his bandages, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

He just had to let her know she was beautiful.

"Gorgeous," he breathed, nosing into her hair.

He felt a smile curl into his chest, and his arms tightened around her.

"Really?"

The Doctor hummed, "You know, one of my other faces had blue eyes and black hair."

"Really?" Sage asked, surprised that he was opening up to her.

"Mmhmm, one of my earlier forms. Big hair, curly, though not as beautiful as yours now. Same colour eyes though, always wore a long scarf for some reason."

"Sounds like you," Sage chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The Doctor pouted, loosening slightly to look down at her.

"You were always…" she waved a hand up and down his body, "one for eccentricities."

"Is that a bad thing?" The Doctor asked, suddenly nervous, and Sage frowned.

"No, no, of course not. I love your uniqueness. It makes you, you, Doctor. And I don't want you to be anyone else but you. Just… be yourself, Doctor."

The Doctor swooped down for a kiss, muffling a small gasp, until Sage melted into it with her whole body.

Her hands fisted into his shirt, and he deepened the kiss, loving the reactions he could get from her.

Until he hissed when she bumped too close to his chest.

Sage pulled away, gasping in horror. "Sorry, sorry! Are you alright? Do you need to lay back down?"

He shook his head with a fond sigh, pulling her back into his arms and resting his chin on her head. "It's fine, lovely. You did nothing wrong."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Her question was muffled in his shirt, but he hummed a yes all the same.

It was quiet for a few seconds, and the Doctor loved the feeling of her in his arms.

It was comfortable, having someone in his arms, he realized. The feeling of warmth and love emanating from Sage made something in his chest ache in a way he didn't realize he wanted.

Companionship was something he didn't know he craved, and that was coming from someone who knew almost everyone in every other planet.

It was something that Sage offered freely, without restraints. And the Doctor didn't know how much he wanted it.

The feelings of care and love practically radiated off Sage, and he greedily soaked it all up. It was selfish, but he could admit that he could be a selfish man at times.

"I don't really know how to do this properly. Relationships I mean," he said, muffled in her hair.

"I don't either," Sage admitted, and something in her voice made the Doctor relax a little more. "I think the best thing for us to do is to keep doing what we're doing. Be ourselves as cliche as it sounds. After all, 'love is friendship that has caught fire' isn't it?"

"Good old Eppie," the Doctor chuckled. "Still giving good advice from beyond the grave."

"Eppie?" Sage's brows furrowed, " I read that from 'Ask Ann Landers'."

"A pseudonym of Esther Pauline Lederer. Friend of mine, I'll take you to meet her."

"Name dropper," Sage pressed a kiss on his lips. "But that reminds me, I'm going to see Elvis, and _you're_ going to rest."

She pulled away from his chasing lips, and he pouted. "Spoilsport."

"All for you," she patted his chest lightly. "Now, psychic paper?"

He tried to bring her closer to him, but she pushed him away gently, laughing at his drawn out pout.

"Fine," he whinged. Grumbling, he pulled out the leather book and handed it to her. "You have your sonic?"

"Yes, love. I'll call you if I need help, I promise," Sage reassured him. "Now _rest_."

"One more kiss?"

She sighed, but her smile was fond. And her eyes, though unfamiliarly blue, was bright and happy as she gave him an indulgent kiss.

"One more?" He asked when she pulled away.

"No, Doctor, I know what you're doing. Me and Rose want to go see Elvis and you're being a brat."

"But _Sage_ ~" he whinged.

" _No_ , Doctor." She said sternly before giving him one more kiss on the cheek and leaving him.

"Be good for the TARDIS!" She called back at him.

The Doctor humphed, falling back on the bed. He was an adult. He was 903! He didn't need coddling and he certainly didn't need babysitting from his own ship.

The TARDIS only hummed knowingly.

He scowled, "Oh, you shut up."

* * *

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS, squinting at the bright light. "I thought we'd be going for the Vegas era, you know, the white flares and the…" she mimicked a growl, making a clawing motion, "chest hair."

Sage popped her head out of the TARDIS, curls falling slightly to the side. "That's what I put in. Are we not in Vegas?"

"Seems a little London-y to me," Rose said. "Same grey buildings, same boring streets."

"That's odd. Elvis became an international sensation in '56. So I wanted to go and see him in '55 or '54," Sage stepped out of the TARDIS, short blue heels clacking against the pavement, to stand next to Rose.

"It just looks like London to me. Maybe see if the TARDIS changed course," Rose offered with a shrug.

Sage hummed, making to step back before a whir of engines roared to life and two large fifties-style mopeds drove out of the TARDIS, one blue and the other pink.

Helmets rested on the handles, and they pulled to a stop in front of the two.

"What the-?" Sage gawked. Her hand reached out toward the doors before they slammed shut.

"Sage?" Rose asked, torn between amusement and confusion.

She only shook her head, trying the doors. "She locked me out," Sage said incredulously. "She _never_ locks me out. What is happening?"

"Maybe the TARDIS is telling us to go and enjoy ourselves. What's more? In style as well!" Rose ended with a laugh, hand caressing the handles of the pink moped.

Sage looked between the mopeds and the TARDIS, torn before she sighed. "Oh, alright. Let's go!"

It didn't take long for the two to drive down the street in their respective vehicles.

"You do know where we're going, right?" Rose asked over the roar of the engine.

"Of course! Ed Sullivan TV Studios, Elvis did 'Hound Dog' on one of the shows, there were loads of complaints. Bit of luck, we'll just catch it. But it seems like we might not…" Sage trailed off, eyes catching a red London bus.

"Probably not," Rose laughed. "After we're through with this business, then you'll take me to see Elvis, yeah?"

"Yeah," Sage said. She pulled over, eyebrows furrowed as she scanned her surroundings. "C'mon, Rose, let's see what we're getting into now."

They walked, side by side, toward the thrall of people. Union flags flying over every street post.

"For a London town, there's sure a lot of patriotism going around," Rose commented, hands in her jacket pockets.

"There must be some special occasion." Sage pointed, "There."

A van embossed with a Magpie and a television set had its doors wide open, a rather stout man commanding two others in carrying something into a house.

"There you go sir," he said gruffly to the homeowner, "all wired up for the great occasion."

The house owner nodded in thanks before stomping away into his home.

"Great occasion? Which one?" Sage asked, siding up to him and peering at him in curiosity.

"Blimey!" The man exclaimed, clutching his chest with his right hand. "A Yank."

Sage made a small face at that comment, annoyed that her nationality had anything to do with what was happening.

"I suppose you _wouldn't_ know of the greatest event happening. It's the Queen's Coronation!"

"Is that what's been happening?" Sage asked, amused. "My sister in law-"

Rose snorted quietly, a smile threatening to spread.

"-has been driving herself up the wall fussing about how to see it. We just moved here, see, and one of the cars lost our old television sets. She's been saying that it's just not right to listen to this momentous occasion. I don't suppose you would know anything about television, sir?"

The man patted his pockets, handing Sage a card. "Come 'round my shop, and we'll see about fixing you and your family a telly."

"Magpie Electrics," Sage read out loud.

"Look at all the TV aerials…" Rose said, eyes catching all the chimney tops, "looks like everyone's got one. That's weird, my nan said tellies were so rare they all had to pile into one house."

"Not round here, love," the man smiled at her, charmingly. "Magpie's Marvellous Tellies, only five quid a box."

"Really?" Sage hummed. "Well, maybe my husband and I could buy one. Where-"

"Someone, help me, please!" A woman shrieked, racing out of her house. "Ted!"

Two men were carrying a burlap sack, rushing through despite the woman's protests. They opened a black car, parked in front of her house.

"Leave him alone! He's just my husband!" She sobbed, hands covering her face as the two men shoved Ted into the back seat.

Rose and Sage shared concerned looks, running over.

Sage immediately went to the woman, while Rose shouted, "What's going on?"

"Police business," a man said, shoving ID into Rose's face, "Now, step out of the way, miss."

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Sage asked quietly, arms wrapped around the woman.

The woman burst into tears, and Sage startled, trying to calm her with hushed comfort.

A boy ran out, "Oi! What're you doing?"

"Who did they take?" Rose addressed him when the officers didn't help her. "Do you know him?"

"Must've been Mr Gallagher," he said.

The car drove off, leaving tracks in its wait.

"It's been happening all over the place. People have been turning into monsters," the boy continued, eyes scared.

"Tommy!" A man yelled, and Rose and Sage turned back to see a stout man with angry, blazing eyes.

"Tommy! Not one word!" He stomped his foot, gesturing inside. "Get inside now!"

"Sorry, I better do what he says," Tommy apologized.

Rose waved him away, and Sage tightened her grip on the fresh wave of sobs coming from Mrs Gallagher.

"Rose, come and help me," Sage instructed, nodding to the sobbing woman in her arms.

She hushed her when there were new whimpers, gently nudging her back into her house.

* * *

She and Rose were sat in Mrs Gallagher's kitchen, TV running on a kid's show as her kids watched. A woman was droning on about something she couldn't quite make out.

"Here we are," Mrs Gallagher said, face fresh and newly powdered, and carrying a tray of tea toward them and setting it down on the table.

"Lovely, thank you, Mrs Gallagher-"

"Oh, please call me Sue," the woman demurred.

There was no trace of the sobbing woman from earlier. All evidence erased in sheer minutes.

Sage was impressed by the turn of face, if she hadn't been consoling her in her arms earlier she wouldn't even have noticed.

"Sue then," Sage smiled awkwardly. "Thank you for inviting us over-"

"Oh, of course!" The woman clapped excitedly, "I try my best to make all the neighbors feel welcome. You're new, yes? Mrs- what was it?"

"Er- Smith. Mrs John Smith," Sage blurted out. "This is my sister-in law, Rose Tyler. And I'm Sage. My husband and I just moved here the other day. We're just down the block."

"That's lovely!" Sue smiled. "What is it your husband does?"

"Oh, he's a doctor," Sage smiled uneasily.

Rose hid a laugh behind a cough. She picked up the mug of tea, stirring in sugar and only smiled when Sage glared at her.

"Oh, does he work at Royal Hope? I've a cousin who works there as a surgeon. Perhaps they're co-workers. Oh, wouldn't that be lovely?"

Sage smiled awkwardly, "Yes, he just transferred over. So I doubt he knows anyone. But Sue, what happened earlier, does that happen often?"

Sue's smile dropped, and her hands fell into her lap. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Sue," Rose said, speaking up for the first time in a while. She set her cup and tray down carefully. "It's alright. You don't have to be scared. We can help. You can trust us."

"I don't know…" she bit her bottom lip, eyes flitting at the open windows uneasily.

"Sue, I didn't want to use this, but," Sage took out the psychic paper, opening it to show her. "We work for Queen and Country, so whatever you tell us would help us figure out and get to the bottom of this mess."

"But you're both women!" Sue said in shock.

"That's the best part, innit?" Rose winked. "We do all the dirty work, and no one even suspects."

"Alright then," Mrs Gallagher took in a deep breath. "It's been happening for a while. But only more so since the beginning of this month. Since the Coronation has been getting closer, more people have been wanting to buy tellies."

"Go on, Sue," Sage encouraged. Both she and Rose were on the edge of their seats as they listened intently to her.

Sue twisted her hands in her lap. "It's been happening more and more. And all of them had been watching the telly, I heard, the ones from Magpie. I wanted to throw it out after it had happened to Richie McClanahan down the lane, but Ted told me no.

"Can't say I blame him. Keeps those two otherwise occupied," she nodded to her kids. "Turn it on, and they're sat there forever. Can't keep them away from it. And it's dead useful too. I've been learning loads now!"

Sage smiled, "That's great, Sue. But what happened to your husband? Why did the police take him away?"

Sue's face dropped, and she looked stricken with fear. "Something- something happened. Ted was just watching the news, he was. I was in the kitchen and the kids were who knows where. Then this sound exploded, kinda like when the telly can't pick up a signal, yeah?

"Well, I thought it weird, so I looked over and then- and then this- this red laser beam was shot out of the telly, eating at Ted's face.

"I screamed. What else was I supposed to do? This woman was laughing on screen, and then like that it was over.

"I rushed to Ted, and his face was gone!"

"Gone?" Sage repeated, brows furrowing.

"Gone!" Sue nodded. "Just like that. It was all smooth and everything. I didn't know what to do! I turned off the telly, and then those coppers came and took Ted!"

Sue broke off, sniffling. Sage smiled gently, pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to her.

Sue blew her nose, a small sob breaking out.

Magpie again. Surely there had to be some sort of connection.

"Oh, Sue, thank you. You helped us so much," Rose said gently. "I'm sorry for your husband, but we'll help him. I swear."

"Oh, thank you, Mrs Smith, Ms Tyler! Just- just thank you!" Sue wailed, lunging forward and wrapping Sage in a hug as she sobbed.

"No- no problem." Sage patted her back awkwardly. "But we'll have to get going now. You just gave us our next lead."

"If you need," Sue sniffled, trying to regain control of herself, "apparently Rita Connolly's mum was taken like that too. But Mr Connolly kept it hush hush."

"Thank you, Sue," Rose smiled, finishing the last of her tea. She stood up, ushering for Sage to stand as well.

"We'll take our leave now, Mrs Gallagher." Sage said, "Oh, and not a word about this to _anyone_. If word got out about women coppers, well, the men would have a field day."

Sue laughed, nodding. "Take care, dears. And come back to visit soon."

Sage surreptitiously scanned the TV as Sue walked her and Rose to the door, and they waved their goodbyes.

Rose looked at Sage, both left standing on the doorstep. "Now what?"

"Now we bake some cookies. Or a pie, I'm up for anything."

* * *

"I've seen you cook before. Are you telling me you can't bake?" Rose asked incredulously as she creamed the batter for the cookies.

She and Sage had turned back to the TARDIS, who had finally let open the doors to the two of them.

Wearing a pink apron, Rose had been set to baking duty as Sage pulled out the ingredients.

"Rose, cooking is one thing," Sage said, cleaning some of the utensils used. "It's an art, a skill and talent forged through hard work and determination-"

"You just can't bake, can you?"

"I can't bake," Sage admitted, dropping her gallant voice.

"Lord, you're starting to sound like the Doctor with how much you talk now."

"Oi, I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." Sage said after a moment.

"Oh, an insult, definitely an insult," Rose said seriously.

Sage flung soapy water at Rose who shrieked and giggled, ducking to save the batter.

"Watch it, I'm baking here." She poured in the chocolate chips, an obscene amount as she folded it into the batter.

"What I don't get," Rose started, "is why we need to make cookies in the first place? Why not just buy them?"

"One: baking together is fun. Two: it's just good manners to show up with a housewarming gift. C: is for cookies, and cookies are great," Sage ticked off her list, drying her hands.

"Don't you mean three?" Rose asked, smiling.

"Eh, tomato, tomahtoe," Sage shrugged.

"Anyway, this will get us into the Connolly's. It's the perfect cover. Allows us to come inside, have a spot of tea, talk with Mrs Connolly (hopefully without the Mr) and gather more clues.

"I'm not trying to be sexist here, but it's technically 1953 and everyone was sorta sexist then."

Rose shook her head, "Here help me roll the cookies into balls. You've got the oven sheet ready?"

"Yup!" Sage brought the tray over, already covered with baking paper. She took some of the dough, methodically rolling it into a sphere.

Within minutes, the cookies were done. And Rose easily slid the tray into the oven.

"How's the Doctor?" Rose asked, leaning against the counter.

"Delirious and high off some pain killers right now," Sage said.

"But he's going to be alright?"

"Definitely," Sage nodded. "Just another few hours and he'll be fine. Hopefully we'll have wrapped up this face sucking alien problem by then."

"Are you so certain that it's another alien?"

"This is the early fifties, Rose." Sage pointed out. "This kind of advanced tech doesn't just immediately come out of nowhere. "

"Fair," Rose nodded. The oven chimed. She whirled around to stare at the oven. "What? It hasn't even been five minutes!"

"This is a time machine." Sage shrugged. "Who's to say that she can't bake cookies in less than a few minutes?"

"I'll never get over that," Rose shook her head. She grabbed the mittens and carefully pulled the tray out.

"What'd you think? We do fine?"

"I think they're just perfect." Sage nodded, "Alright, face sucking monster who has electrical powers. Let's go and save the world, Rose Tyler."

"It'd be my pleasure," Rose grinned.

* * *

Rose rang the doorbell, bouncing on her toes, heels clacking on stone.

" _Hi_!" She sang when the door opened to reveal who was probably Mr Connolly.

"Who are you?" He asked gruffly.

"We're your neighbors!" Sage said brightly. "We just moved in the other day, and we brought some cookies as a gift."

She hefted up the tin in response, "We wanted to get to know our neighbors!"

"I'm Mr Edward Connolly!" The man puffed his chest out in pride. "And this is my good woman, Rita."

He pulled a timid looking woman out by her arm. "We lived here in Muswell Hill for the pride of the Queen."

"Really? That's nice. Would you like the cookies?"

Mr Connolly faltered, the lack of enthusiasm making him pause. "Yes, yes, we'll take your cookies. Thank you for the gift. Ms…"

"Mrs," Sage corrected. "My husband's name was Smith, though I kept my maiden name. But if you would, I prefer we stay on a first name basis. Stay friendly with our neighbors, you know?"

"O-oh, I suppose so."

"Great," Sage beamed. "I'm Sage. This is my sister-in law, Rose. Do you mind if we…?"

She gestured to the door, and Mr Connolly looked confused before his eyes widened in understanding. "Oh, oh yes, of course. Do come in."

He stepped aside, shooing his wife away and ushered them in. His wife took the tin of cookies from Sage, giving her an awkward and timid smile.

"What a lovely home you have here, Mrs Connolly," Rose said. "Though I have to ask, why aren't the flags flying?"

"There, you see Rita, I told you. Get them up. Queen and Country, I always say!" He laughed boisterously, but no one else joined in.

"I'm sorry," Rita said quietly, head down and meekly heading over to the flags.

"We'll have Union Jacks hanging left and right, we will!" The man puffed out his chest proudly.

Rose made a noise of derision.

Mr Connolly turned to her, "What was that?"

Rose raised a brow, "Union Jacks?"

"That's what they are, innit?" He said defensively.

Rose laughed mockingly, "Mr Connolly, they're only Union Jacks when they're flown at sea. Get your facts right if you want to be part of Queen and Country."

"Well I never-!"

Sage stared at him in disgust, but didn't comment. She turned and saw the boy from before. "Oh, Tommy, isn't it? You were there the other morning."

"Er- yes, Miss." The boy looked nervous.

"No need for that, Tommy. Would you mind showing me to the bathroom. I need to er- powder my nose."

He looked nervously over at his father who was still arguing with Rose and his mother who was hanging the flags quietly, head down.

"Sure, it's down this way." Tommy waved her to follow after him, and Sage took the opening.

When they were a bit away, Tommy pointed at a door. Then there was a thump, and Tommy looked incredulously nervous, biting his lip.

"Tommy, what was that? I didn't think you had any pets."

"It- it's nothing, miss," he chuckled nervously.

"Tommy," Sage said gently, resting her hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to be afraid. My husband's a doctor. And I picked up a few things from him. I can help."

"I couldn't show you even if I wanted to," Tommy shook his head. "My dad has the key."

"Just leave it to me, Tommy." Sage gently gave him a push, and he glanced back nervously before taking in a deep breath.

He inched down the corridor before gently rapping on the door down the hall. "Gran? Gran, it's me," Tommy said gently. "It's Tommy. I brought some help."

The thumps quieted, and Sage took that as her cue. She pulled out her fan, ignoring Tommy's look of confusion and easily unlocked the door.

"Ma'am, I'm coming in," Sage informed her.

There was no noise, and Sage put her hand on the doorknob, twisting it open.

The door gave way to a creaky noise, but fully opened. Sage creeped in as quietly as she could, reassured by the voices downstairs that no one would come up just yet.

"Tommy," she looked back at the boy. "Go back downstairs. Don't tell your dad I'm here. Say that I'm still in the bathroom if he asks. If he finds out, I won't be able to help your gran, alright?"

Tommy looked into her eyes nervously before his face smoothed out into a determined, if still a bit nervous, expression.

He left, leaving Sage alone with his gran.

His gran was standing by the window, a silhouette moving slowly towards them. Sage stepped a little further inside the room. She turned on the light, and what Sage saw made her stomach roll.

She had no face, all the features were gone, smoothed over.

Peering closer, Sage examined the old woman. She took out her sonic again, scanning.

"Scarcely an electrical impulse left," Sage murmured. "Almost complete neural shutdown, she's ticking over, like her brain has been... wiped clean."

Sage sighed, snapping her fan shut. She crept back to the door before being met with the purpling face of Mr Connolly.

"What," he gritted out, "in the seven hells are you doing here?"

Rita, Rose and Tommy were stood behind him, Tommy looking the most apologetic. Rose's arms were crossed, and she looked impatient while Rita's face was a mask of terror.

"Mr Connolly!" Sage tittered, trying to save face. "I was just looking for the pointed it out for me, but I seem to have lost my way."

"This door was locked, _locked_. Are you trying to tell me that you didn't unlock it?"

"Well, I didn't say that-"

"You're just one of those gossipers! Well, you got what you wanted! Now out, out of my house! And don't you dare tell anyone about this!" Mr Connolly shouted, voice getting louder with each word.

"I'll have your head! You and your husband's!"

There was a crash and then thunderous footsteps. Men dressed in black rushing in.

"It's them!" Rita shouted in dismay. "They've come for her!"

Mr Connolly looked pleased but was pushed to the side, and Sage was shoved, head hitting the door frame painfully.

"Sage!" Rose cried, rushing to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sage grumbled, rubbing her head in pain. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"What'd you find out?" Rose asked as they walked away from the Connolly's house.

"The woman was wiped clean. Almost as if nothing was there anymore!"

"Weird," Rose shuddered. "I talked to Tommy and Rita, and they said that nothing was happening when her face was taken. She was just watching the telly."

"Watching the telly?"

"Yeah, I couldn't get anything else out of him though. His dad -God what a prick!- cut in before I could get anything else."

"Interesting," Sage mused.

"I was thinking- it has to do with those tellies Magpie was selling." Rose was fired up, skipping as she theorized.

"If we can figure out what he's doing with all those people, how's he getting the tellies to do it."

"Maybe the TVs are receiving something and when they play a certain programme, they take it?"

"That's possible." Rose shook her head, looking determined. "I'm going to check out Magpie's."

"Sounds like a plan," Sage nodded. "I'll go back to the TARDIS. Hopefully the Doctor is well enough to make something out of what little information I have."

"Got it."

"Oh, Rose, can I see your mobile?"

Rose furrowed her brow, but obligingly rifled in her pockets before handing over her phone.

Sage soniced it with her fan before handing it back. "There, it can do basic scans now, and open basic locks. And I added my fan in your contacts. If you find yourself in trouble, call me. Be careful."

Rose nodded, waving as she ran down the street to investigate.

Sage shook her head with a smile. "Now what?"

* * *

"Fascinating, utterly fascinating." The Doctor murmured as he read the scans on her sonic.

"Can you _tell_ me what's so fascinating? You've been staring at my fan for ten minutes."

"These are scans for a telly, right? Just a regular old telly?" The Doctor looked up from the schematics, eyes looking at her from over the ridges of his glasses.

He was propped up on his bed, jim-jams still on. He was less pale, skin peaking and healthier than before.

It looked like the Doctor was healing up nicely, for which Sage was glad.

It was fun going around exploring and adventuring with Rose, but there was something about travelling with the Doctor that made it more fun.

"Yeah, I went to one of the neighbors and took a looksy around. There didn't seem to be anything wrong or unusual about the TV."

"It's set up to transmit and receive more than just regular satellite. Its channels redirect to this one shop."

He brought up the picture of the blueprints, and Sage shifted closer to see.

"There, the antenna box and aerial it's attached to is way too advanced for the fifties."

"Well, at least one of us knows the difference." She rested her head on his shoulder. "It's something that has to do with that Magpie. I just know it. I keep seeing him everywhere I look. Not to mention the Coronation that's happening soon."

"Coronation?" He tilted his head, pushing his glasses up.

"Seems I piloted us to Queen Elizabeth's Coronation." She gave him a rueful smile, shoving him lightly when he snorted. "We're in 1953 as of now."

"Ooh, that's probably how whatever is taking those people is going to take its next step."

"Millions of people gathered around, watching TV," Sage sounded sick.

"It feeds off the electrical activity of the brain, but it gorges itself like a great overfed pig. Taking people's faces, their essence, it stuffs itself." The Doctor was grim, face sunken in.

Silence as the two took in the information.

"Whatever Magpie is doing," Sage started slowly, "He's got to be operating it from his shop."

Her sonic beeped, and they looked down to stare at it in surprise.

"Oh, hello, what's this?" The Doctor swiped at the photos that popped up. A cross between a portable radio and television fills her fan.

"Brilliant Rose Tyler," Sage said proudly.

"That's not right, very not right. It's so simple, yet rather beautiful." The scans went on, "Oh, there's Bakelite and iron….

"Easily put together with human hands," the Doctor swiped up and the scans became 3D much to Sage's astonishment.

He twisted the photo left and right, examining each detail with increasing interest.

Another photo popped up, and the scared faces of the people taken filtered into place.

"They're a power source," Sage realized. "I thought they- well- you know. Thank god. You know how to fix this, I assume?"

"Whatever is making this, those people are only the beginning. If it's at that shop you said, then that place can't be done all from there."

He sat up suddenly, jostling Sage's position. "Where exactly did you land?"

"Er- Tommy said that they were in Muswell Hill."

"Muswell Hill, _Muswell Hill_! Of course! Alexandra Palace." The Doctor eagerly took Sage by her shoulders, eyes boring into hers excitedly. "Biggest TV transmitter in North London! Ohh! That's why they chose this place!"

He released her, landing backwards on the bed with a soft thump. "Oh, this is brilliant!"

"But what are we going to do?" Sage asked. She put her hands on either side on his shoulders, staring down at him with her hair falling down like curtains on either side of her face.

The Doctor smiled, leaning up to steal a kiss before he said gleefully. "Come on!"

Sage was disgracefully dragged out of the room by an eager Doctor, her sonic laying forgotten on the bed.

Flashing brightly and quickly with the message S.O.S.

* * *

"You'll need another person for this," the Doctor informed her, glancing up from the machine. "I would usually go, but the TARDIS is keeping me under house arrest."

"I'll just get Rose or Tommy to help me then." She rifled through a cupboard, pulling out something. "Here, Doctor."

"Thank you love," he said distractedly, taking it and screwing it in.

"Now," he straightened. "If you take this one and climb atop the pylon, just plug it in. Keep this one plugged into the control board in the palace. It'll do the rest. But you'll need to keep it plugged in and not let it get switched off. Do you understand?"

Sage nodded seriously, hefting the heavy machinery in her arms.

The Doctor grimaced, "I don't want you to do this. Especially not without me."

"If I don't, no one else will. And I'd rather keep humanity safe. As bad as we can be sometimes."

"You know, I don't even know if you're human anymore. What with the bonds in you."

Sage froze, "A topic for another day. Let's save the human race one more time."

"Sage, don't forget your sonic." The Doctor grabbed it from where it had magically appeared, thanks to the TARDIS. "It's flashing. Is it supposed to do that?"

"There must be a message on it. Open it for me, will you, Doctor?"

"It says S.O.S," the Doctor showed the message to Sage who paled. "Rose, oh no, we have to hurry. Dearest, do you mind taking us to Tommy's house?"

A chime and then a hum. Sage smiled in spite of the panic starting to manifest in her. "Thank you."

She needed to hurry, Rose was depending on her. Not only that but the half million people about to watch the Coronation right now as well.

The Doctor swooped down to kiss her cheek before letting her go, albeit with great reluctance. She could practically see how much he wanted to go after her, how much he wanted to pull her away.

She hurried out with a soft "Goodbye" before he could force her to stay inside and was met with the door to the Connolly's.

Spotting the moped, she set the machine down next to it before hurrying to ring the doorbell.

It opened to reveal Tommy's surprised face. "Miss Sage?"

"Tommy, do you want to save your Gran?"

"Yeah, more than anything."

"Come with me, and we can save her-"

"What the blazes do you think you're doing?" Mr Connolly asked in a hushed roar.

He stomped toward the door, face hard.

"I wanna help, dad," Tommy said plaintively.

"Mr Connolly…" Sage warned.

"Shut your face, you," he hissed at her. "Whoever you are. We can handle this ourselves."

He turned back to Tommy, face horribly angry. "Listen, you little twerp. You're hardly out of the bloomin' cradle, so I don't expect you to understand.

"But I've got a position to maintain. People round here respect me. It matters what people think."

"Is that why you did it, dad?" Tommy threw at him in a moment of courage. He looked marginally surprised at his own words, but kept steady.

"What d'you mean?" Mr Connolly said, taken aback. "Did what?"

"You ratted on Gran. How else would the police know where to look? Unless some coward told them…."

"How dare you?" Mr Connolly said, enraged, words getting louder and more spat out. "You think I fought a war just so a mouthy little scum like you could call me a coward?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Tommy said with a slight sneer. "You fought _against_ fascism, remember? People telling you how to live, who you could be friends with, who you could fall in love with, who could live and who had to die.

"Don't you get it? You were fighting so that little _twerps like me_ could do what we want. Say what we want. Now you've become _just like them_. You've been informing on everyone, haven't you? Even Gran. All to protect your _precious reputation_."

Tommy's chest was heaving at his words, but he was staring at his father with contempt and courage.

Sage felt pride at the boy's bravery. Standing up to his father like that was not easy.

Rita joined them, face shocked and disbelieving. "Eddie... is that true?"

Mr Connolly whirled on his wife, beseeching. "I did it for us, Rita! She was filthy. A filthy, disgusting thing."

"She's my mother." Rita said quietly. Her face was down before she picked up her head, setting it tall and solid. "All the others, you informed on all the people in our street, our friends."

"I had to," he flailed slightly as he explained. "I did the right thing...!

"The right thing for us… or for you, Eddie?" Rita stared at him, face a mask.

Eddie stared at her before Rita turned to Tommy, face softening. "You go, Tommy. You go and do some good. Get away from this house. It's poison. We had a ruddy monster under this roof, all right, but it weren't my mother!"

Close to tears, she went back inside, slamming the door on Eddie's face.

"Well, that was emotional. But come on, Tommy. With just a bit of luck, we can make it!"

Sage grabbed Tommy's hand, pulling him down to the moped. She shoved the device the Doctor made into his hands. "Don't drop it. Now climb on!"

They clambered on the scooter, racing down the streets to Alexandra Palace.

Tommy's arms were wrapped tight around Sage's waist as the device sat precariously in between them on his lap, digging into her back.

"There!" Tommy pointed up at a massive pylon where Magpie was hanging off the side.

An officer was redirecting traffic, "'Scuse me, you can't drive in-"

Sage had already flashed the psychic paper into his face before driving off.

"Oh your Majesty-!"

"Who'd he think you were?" Tommy shouted over the engines.

Sage risked a glance down, "Queen of Belgium apparently."

The tyres of the moped screeched as Sage braked. She shot off the bike, calling for Tommy to follow her.

She hurriedly soniced away the lock, throwing the doors open wide. "Tommy, come on!"

The two awkwardly waddled in, carrying the heavy machine, setting it up. Sage took a deep breath, trusting instincts to take over.

"Tommy," she said when they had haphazardly finished preparing, "Keep it switched on. Don't let anyone stop you, Tommy. Everything depends on it. You understand?"

Tommy nodded determinedly. And Sage smiled, "Great, thank you for doing this Tommy."

She ruffled his hair before hefting up a coil of copper wire over her shoulder and running off.

"Weren't her eyes blue before?" Tommy wondered aloud to the empty room. "How've they turned gold now?"

The machine bleeped, and Tommy startled before focusing back on the task at hand.

* * *

Sage stared up at the pylon ahead of her. "God, I hate heights. Here we go."

She grit her teeth and started up the staircase, her heels making her wobble.

"The one part I hate about being a woman," she groaned. Thinking, she smirked before kicking off her heels.

Unhindered, she rapidly climbed the rest of the height needed to reach Magpie.

"Magpie, you don't want to do this!" She shouted at him when she was inches away.

"Oh! Feast! Feasting!" A woman's voice crowed in triumph and satisfaction. "The Wire is _feasting_!"

"It's too late!" Magpie cried, belaboured and sounding tortured. "It's too late for us all!"

"I shall consume you… Queen." A red laser shot out, shocking Sage into crying out loud.

She let go with one hand gripping on the railings as she shook the sting off. "I can help, Magpie. Please, stop this!"

"Help me, please! It burns! It took my soul!"

"You cannot stop the Wire," she hissed. "Soon I shall become manifest!"

"Enough of this! You promised me peace!" Magpie pleaded.

"And peace you shall have," the Wire smirked.

Suddenly, a bright red laser zapped Magpie into a million particles, his very existence destroyed in seconds.

"Magpie!" Sage shouted. "You've been over exerting yourself. Killing Magpie is going to be your downfall!"

She snatched the TV portable, hissing at the zap at her feet. Plugging in the switch, the machine sparked then broke.

"Little plan gone wrong, Queen?" The Wire hissed gleefully.

"Tommy, please…" Sage prayed.

Then the machine sparked, light beams retracting back from the pylons.

The Wire hissed, writhing and wailing in pain as she was thwarted.

"You've been cancelled sadly. No finale," Sage said.

The Wire shrieked one last piercing scream before the TV switched off.

Sage grabbed it and started her journey down.

"Next time a world needs saving and I have to climb something, the Doctor can do it for me. I'm never doing this part again." Sage grumbled on her way down, stomach lurching at the height.

* * *

"What have I missed?" Sage asked, walking into the control room.

Tommy, who had been watching the Coronation, jumped, spinning around to look at Sage. "Sage! What happened?"

"I have no idea," she shrugged. "I trapped the Wire into that thing right there. But don't ask me to explain. That's my husband's job."

"But you saved them? You saved my Gran?"

"Well, let's have a look, yeah?" Sage nodded her head toward the door. She popped the VCR tape out, pocketing it before following Tommy out the door.

It didn't take long for the two to drive back to Tommy's street, the pressure of saving the planet taken off both their shoulders, making the ride much more relaxing.

Sage pulled to a stop near a hydrant, parking it and taking off her helmet. She flipped her hair back out of her eyes.

"Gran!" Tommy cried, spotting her amongst the people greeting their loved ones. He scrambled off the scooter, nearly tripping in his haste to hug her.

Sage smiled at the scene before spotting Rose. "Rosie! Over here!"

Rose smiled, tongue in tooth, and ran over, enthusiastically hugging Sage. "Sage! You did it!"

"Couldn't have done it without you, Rosie!" Sage laughed, hugging her back. "Those photos you sent were a God-sent!"

Music began playing, Sage perked up. "Hey, Elvis! Well, we got to listen to him, somewhat."

Rose laughed, bending over. Tables were being carried out, sheets being splayed out over them. Cakes and pastries starting to line up on top.

"This is a proper celebration. All pomp and circumstance, with a splash of domestic."

"All history, Rose," Sage hooked arms with her, smiling. "We didn't get to see Elvis, but we saved earth. Again."

"That thing…" Rose looked at Sage in trepidation, "it's trapped for good, right? On video?"

"Hope so," Sage shrugged. She took out the tape, looking it over in her hands. "I mean I trust the Doctor with everything, but I don't know anything about video tapes to be sure."

"It's engineering, love," a familiar voice said.

Sage and Rose swirled around to see the Doctor's smirking face as he strolled up next to them. Sage's face was a cross between annoyed and fond. Rose was just plain amused.

He swung an arm around Sage, kissing the top of her head. "With just a dash of science. Save the world again?"

"It's our job," she leaned up to kiss him. "What're you doing out of bed? You're supposed to be resting."

"TARDIS gave me the all clear," he said cheerfully. "Oh, just to be on the safe side though, I'll need to neutralise the residual electronic pattern with my knowledge of trans temporal extirpation methods."

He was met with two blank stares. "I'm gonna tape it over."

Sage clicked her tongue as Rose laughed. "Just leave it to me, I'm always doing that."

Spotting Tommy, Sage tugged the Doctor towards him. "Doctor, this is Tommy. He helped save the world with me. Tommy, this is the Doctor. He's the one who built that machine."

"It was nothing, Miss Sage." Tommy ducked his head in embarrassment, hiding a smile.

"Aww, no it wasn't. You helped save the world. Don't sell yourself short, mate," he patted Tommy on the shoulder with a grin.

"You know what, Tommy? Keep my scooter," Sage grinned. "But maybe keep it in the garage until you go to college?"

Tommy huffed a laugh before he went quiet, eyes glancing over the Doctor's shoulder before averting. "Good riddance."

"Who's that?" the Doctor whispered into Sage's ear.

"Sexist pig," she whispered back. "And his father."

The Doctor made a nod of understanding, hugging her close to him.

"Go to him, Tommy," Rose said softly, eyes understanding.

"What for?"

"He's your dad. An idiot of a father, but still your dad. You're clever, clever enough to save the world. Don't let something like your dad stop you there."

Rose nudged him with a smile, but he still looked somewhat unconvinced, glancing between his mother and his father walking down the street.

"Tommy, sometimes… sometimes," Sage said, hesitating before barrelling forward. "People are idiots. Your father is one of them. And I'm not going to tell you that I don't hate your father. From what little I know of him, I never want to meet him again

"But what I'm trying to say is that people can change. Maybe your dad's one of them. Maybe not. But you can help him on that journey. Or don't it's all your choice. Personally, though I'm biased against him, I say fuck him."

Tommy gasped at that, torn in amusement at her words and horrified silence. The Doctor snickered at that face, hiding his laughter in Sage's hair.

"You choose your life, Tommy. Your dad can't stop you from living it. At the end of the day, he's still your dad. Even if you don't want him in it, it's okay."

Rose gave him another nudge in solidarity and a big smile for comfort. Tommy nodded, thanking them before running off to his dad.

"Rather domestic, don't you think?" the Doctor commented as Rose picked up a glass of orange juice to sip.

"What do you call me then?" Sage snorted.

She was tucked under his arm rather protectively. His left arm was wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Her hip leant into his body, molding herself into his.

"My Queen," the Doctor quipped.

Sage reddened, burying her face into his chest as she muttered threats.

Rose burst into laughter as the Doctor picked up a Victorian sponge cake, saluting her. Sage's threats got louder.

She lifted her glass in cheers.

* * *

 **Hello, hello, hello!**

 **Heh, hehe. Everything I write keeps getting longer. I hope you enjoyed that take on Idiot's Lantern! Thank you especially to user CrystalAris and meowmixkitkat. You gave me back my motivation that I had been lacking for the past few months. Please comment below what you liked or disliked! And I will see _you_ in the next chapter!**

 **Goodbye, bye, bye!**


	23. Fly Me to the Moon

The Doctor knew that something about Sage had changed.

Not physically, of course.

She still was the same long black-haired woman who was very, very short.

(Seriously, she didn't even reach his shoulders. It made for very awkward kisses at times. But very comfortable hugs.)

Though, now that he was thinking about it, Sage's eyes had appeared to turn gold once or twice. _Then again_ , it could be a trick of the light. Then again, it could be something that had to do with her being maybe not so human again. Then again, it might be him projecting. Then again…-

But he digressed. Sage had changed, and he didn't know how.

He also didn't know if he _needed_ to know how or if he just needed to learn how to accept things for once.

But he loved her. _That_ much he knew.

But he also realized that he didn't _know_ much about her. And how she didn't know much about _him_.

Had he ever told her about anything about him?

He didn't think he had. Everything she knew about him must've been superficial.

Wait no, he told her his favourite colour was burnt orange. Though he was _very_ partial to brown with golden hues mixed in (like Sage's eyes).

Thinking about it now, though, no wonder Sage felt like they needed to get to know each other more. They fell into this relationship, eyes closed and arms tied behind their backs.

He knew very little of Sage, much to his shame. Hell, he didn't even know her favourite colour. Though with the amount of blue, she wore, he had a niggling feeling that it was blue.

But that hasn't stopped him from falling in love with her. And yes, he admitted he was in love with her. It had taken several months of adventures, mistakes, backtracking and many, many arguments for him to fully accept this.

He realized how he didn't even stand a chance of _not_ falling in love anyway, their timelines too intertwined to even consider not being with her now.

He had never fallen in love with his companions before. Sure, there was the potential for it with many of them. (And wow. He was only just realizing how many female companions he had before.)

And he wasn't a fool to not admit that he did love them all, very dearly. They had always stayed close to his hearts even after leaving him. (His hearts always ached with the memories of their leaving.)

But this is the first time he had willingly entered a _romantic_ relationship with a companion. A relationship, where both parties were equal, and where he can't just shove his feelings under the rug without somehow damaging someone else's.

It wasn't like he didn't think that Sage was worthy, she had proved herself plenty with and without his coaxing, but it had to do with him more than her. (Wow, and wasn't that just a cheap cop out.)

She invoked something inside him that scared him even more than the Oncoming Storm had.

It was something primitive, something almost feral that she unlocked within him. This possessive and clingy beast that just wanted to keep her wrapped up and safe with him forever.

He, of course, knew how stupid that was. Sage wasn't some piece of glass to keep wrapped up from breaking. She was a very capable person, able to take care of herself easily without his help.

That, however, also didn't soothe the beast inside him, screaming _Protectprotectprotect_ and _mineminemine_ at him whenever they went out and got into trouble.

His mind was always teetering on the edge of sanity whenever she went somewhere and he couldn't see her. (What a way of thinking. He didn't know if he liked it all that much. It was very possessive, unhealthily possessive at that.)

It had been a true test of his will power letting her out to travel out to go see Elvis while he had been stuck in bed.

That did not leave his hackles unraised. And then when she came back, toting photos of some kind of alien life form. It took everything in him to not lock her up in their room where he could watch her and keep her safe forever.

(But that was kidnapping as well as holding someone hostage. Which he supposed would be frowned upon in a relationship.)

Then the excitement of a puzzle had distracted him, and he was able to calm down enough to figure out the problem at hand.

(The schematics of that machine truly had been beautiful.)

When she had left again, something within him squeezed his hearts tight, and he almost couldn't breathe, his chest twisting with her absence.

Moments later, the feeling passed, but the worry was still wrapped around his hearts. Something inherent in him told him that Sage should be by his side and that she should be protected by him, _be_ with him.

It was archaic, old-fashioned to the point of sexist. He knew that he should be ashamed, somewhat, of his feelings, but it was hard to fight them as well.

And not to mention how Sage's instincts had changed (or was it adapted?) as well. She had left much of the manhandling be, letting him maneuver her to his will when he had felt that she was in danger, with nary a protest.

Her recklessness had dissipated some, (though she still could be a bit inattentive) and she was fine to let him take the lead unless she felt that she was necessary.

Which didn't seem like such a major change, but he felt somewhat bereft at times when Sage didn't say anything, no quipping here or there, even just standing there.

If not for her always humming presence in the back of his mind, he felt like he was alone again, just like after the war.

He hated it (but then Sage was still there, holding his hand through it, and the worst days seemed far away) and sometimes it felt like it was his fault, that he pushed her into the relationship because of his selfish desire for her.

That she was only in this because he wanted it and that she was stuck with him now because of the Queen and Bad Wolf and the TARDIS's meddling.

And that made him pull away, which, in turn, made Sage pull away. And it was a constant pulling back and forth, getting nowhere. And even though they slept in the same bedroom, it felt like there was a wall between them, a barrier that the Doctor couldn't break down.

Rassilon, being introspective about himself and his girlfriend? Life partner? (What was Sage to him?) His Sage, yes that sounded better than anything else. Being introspective about himself and his Sage was exhausting.

The TARDIS hummed, and the Doctor sighed.

That was another thing that he had noticed. Sage had a closer connection to the TARDIS than anyone he had ever met, including himself.

He had never been able to communicate to the TARDIS, not even to the point where there were multiple pictures flashed into his mind for it to speak.

The bond between pilot and ship was special, yes that he could admit. But the most he got was feelings from it, amusement, annoyance, sometimes the _occasional_ picture when there was no other way to communicate.

In fact, the Doctor didn't even talk to the TARDIS all that much. And here was Sage communicating with it with ease as if it was an actual person.

(It would never pair with the constant hum and warmth of his people. How they were always there, at the back of his mind. Comforting. Alive. _There._ )

Something had to be said about the two's relationship. It was closer than any of his other companions' experiences with him.

She talked to the ship even more than she talked to _him_. Him! The one she was in a relationship with!

Though that could be because he didn't like talking about personal things. And in a way he appreciated that she was giving him space and the choice to move their relationship in a way that he wanted to.

And he was grateful! Truly he was. But there were times where he didn't want to talk, didn't want to think about anything regarding their relationship because then he would go down a rabbit hole of thinking that he wouldn't get out of for ages.

And Sage understood that. She met him where he was at. Understanding his need sometimes to ramble and go on adventures and keep run, run, running.

Sage was lovely like that, understanding, caring and supportive. But he wanted. And he didn't even know what he wanted.

For Sage to talk? For Sage to show that she cared more?

But that was unfair to her. She had given him plenty of reasons and occasions that she cared for him, and kept on giving him everything she had.

He was the one that was an idiot. But he didn't know how to fix that.

His need to know, his need to be in control, his need for Sage consumed him sometimes.

And he wanted her to call him out on it.

She had before, and he hated her for it.

Pointing out his mistakes like he was human, like he was weak, like he deserved.

He hadn't appreciated it before, but she kept him human, humble.

And he always threw that back in her face.

She had laid out the rules before. On the roof that Christmas oh, so long ago.

Talk to her. Communicate what he wanted from her. And Jackie had told him what to do, didn't she?

Stop wallowing in his own self pity, and just talk to Sage.

Well, there was a reason Sage called him Doctor Oblivious.

But he struggled. He struggled a lot with that inner darkness. That Oncoming Storm that shouldn't exist.

But it did.

It simmered in the background of his mind, dormant, waiting, _wanting_ to be unleashed.

And the Doctor was a coward. He didn't want Sage to see that and have her leave him.

Sage was that inner light, the shining angel telling him to shut up and think about others for once.

But he was a selfish man, and all he thought about was Sage.

"I know that face," a voice broke him out of his inner musings. "That's Sage face number 13."

"I- Rose?" The Doctor turned his head to see her leaning against one of the cabinets.

She was clothed in her yellow pyjamas, a bottle of Iebb juice in her hand. Her hair was loose, curls falling in ringlets around her.

"Oh, don't mind me," she held up her hands, one curled around the bottle, "I was just here for a drink. Though…"

She looked over the Doctor's shoulder, slightly amused, "You might want to watch out for those eggs. They're burning."

"What?" The Doctor cursed as his hand twisted to try and save his food before the pan he was using spilt the eggs into the burner, causing flames and smoke to rise around him.

He coughed, one hand covering his mouth and nose while the other fanned the flames. The TARDIS's fans expunging the smoke from the kitchen.

"Damn it," the Doctor sighed, turning off the burner.

Rose hid giggles as she pretended to drink her juice, and the Doctor gave her a dry smile.

"Seems I can't cook in this regeneration either."

"That's not true," Rose protested lightly. "Your eggs last time were great. Unlike, well…."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, dumping the pan into a waste basket. "Ha ha, I get it."

He grabbed a rag, wetting it before wiping the contents of the stove clean. "What'd you mean by Sage face 13?"

"Whenever you think about Sage or you're with her, you have these little," Rose waved her hand around, trying to find the correct wording, "expressions that tell exactly what you're thinking."

"...Just how many faces do I have about Sage?" The Doctor asked in slight distress and humour.

"About 42," Rose answered promptly. "But that's how many me and… me and Mickey counted. Now that you're _actually_ in a relationship, I bet you'll have _loads_ more."

The Doctor closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, but did not disagree. He knew just how gone he was on Sage.

"What's Sage face number 13 then?"

"It's well- hmm," Rose tapped her lips with a finger in thought. She set down her bottle on a countertop, walking closer. "It's a bit hard to describe."

"That explains a lot," he mumbled under his breath. He went to one of the refrigerators, pulling out a Aeinf berry and biting into it.

The juiciness and flavour burst into his mouth, the mixed flavours of lychee, mango and strawberry tingling his tongue.

"I got it!" Rose snapped her fingers. She smiled, teasing and fond, and the Doctor braced himself for the onslaught of jokes. "It's sort of lovesick and anxious all at the same time. Like you can clearly see that you love Sage, but then your nerves get in the way. And it looks like you don't believe that you're right for her, but you'd kill anyone if they even try to take her away from you."

The Doctor stared at Rose, eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open. "Am I- am I really that obvious?"

"Well maybe not _that_ obvious. It's only really noticeable because I've known you two for so long," Rose explained. "I bet if a stranger saw that face, they'd only see your love and anxiousness about Sage."

"I don't know how to feel about that," the Doctor muttered, throwing away the pit.

"It's very sweet," Rose reassured him. "You're clearly very dedicated to Sage and you love her, right?"

The Doctor nodded. He did. That was something he could still admit with no hesitation, no holding back anymore. He loved Sage.

(And there was something in the back of his mind that thrilled him to know that Sage loved him _back_.)

"Well then it's fine," Rose shrugged, capping her bottle and throwing it away. "People will know that you're taken, that she's taken, and that you love each other. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I suppose," the Doctor said slowly.

(There were many things. The Doctor had a lot of enemies, regardless of how much he didn't want any. If something happened to Sage, something horrible because of him…. He wouldn't know if he would ever be able to forgive himself.)

"Then stop worrying your little alien head about it," Rose said. "The two of you love each other. Nothing wrong about that."

And the Doctor had to concede to that. There wasn't anything _truly_ wrong about him and Sage being together.

Yes, there was going to be more trouble and gods forbid, _heartbreak_. But he was going to make sure there was going to be less miscommunication, he swore to himself.

Sage was trying, she always was, and so help him, he would make sure the both of them would work. Sage believed in him.

"What's happening here?" the very woman he had been thinking about appeared in the doorway. "You lot having a party without me?"

And there was something about Sage's voice, that mix of American and English, that made him want to melt. He had never really paid much attention to the way she talked before, but now he couldn't help _but_ notice it.

He'd been noticing more and more about Sage in the past few weeks as well. How she leaned to one side when she stood, how she twisted her ring while she was thinking, how she never kept still, but unlike him it wasn't in an outrageous and attention demanding way. It was done with quietness and actions that barely anyone would notice.

Tapping her fingers, pinching her thumb, jiggling her knee, twirling her hair.

Her hair always seemed to be up, in a tight ponytail, in a loose ponytail, in a ballerina's bun, in a messy bun. She always had her hair up in intricate styles, and even when she was sleeping it was in a messy braid.

Sometimes, the Doctor would doubt that he did see her with her hair down that one night. That one night that changed everything.

That night had been simultaneously the best and worst night of his life. The best because he had Sage, her love and her everything. The worst because he _had_ Sage, the only weakness that he couldn't protect. Which brought him back to the protecting business that he just couldn't seem to stop.

He was scared.

Here was this woman, this tiny, tiny _human_ woman held the world's most powerful man- alien whatever

(and who was he kidding, he _was_ a powerful man, maybe even _the._ )

She held his _hearts_ in the palm of her hands. She could do anything she wanted with them and he would let her.

And she chose to _love_ him.

What a peculiar woman.

"Doctor, did you burn the eggs again?" Sage asked, and he had to blink rapidly as he tried to connect the question with an answer.

"Er yeah, sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, something in her voice made him shuffle his feet.

Sage huffed, not in a malicious way, but in an amused and fond manner. She padded over, grabbing various ingredients and cooking materials. She weaved in and out of his kitchen with a practiced ease that meant that she did this repeatedly.

"Rosie, pepper." She said it lightly, her tone suggesting that she knew that Rose would listen.

Rose silently got up, passing her the pepper shaker. Sage set it to the side and started cutting up vegetables. "Rose, set the table please. Doctor, you can scramble eggs right?"

"What? I mean yeah I can," he said. He stood there, slightly stunned, as Rose shoved a bowl of eggs into his hands.

The Doctor blinked, looking down at the bowl in his hands and the eggs. Rose raised a brow, as if saying 'Well? Get to it.'

Slowly, he set the eggs and bowl down. Aware of the eyes on him, he swiftly cracked the eggs into the bowl and started whisking the contents together. Sage came around, sprinkling a little salt and pepper into his bowl.

"Starshine, Rosie, do either of you mind having bell peppers and spinach in your omelette?" Sage asked, pulling out vegetables and knives.

The Doctor startled, the eggs sloshing a bit in his surprise. Did Sage…? She did. What. How. Why. She called him _what_?

"I don't mind either way," Rose shrugged. "But don't put any mushrooms in mine. I detest those."

Sage hummed, putting back the mushroom she pulled out. "Doctor? What about you?"

Haltingly, "It doesn't matter much to me."

Maybe Sage didn't call him that, maybe it was a trick of the imagination. His hearing going at his old age. He whisked a little harder, maybe he should stop thinking too hard about it.

Sage's methodical cutting was rhythmic, repetitive motions against the board. And the thought soon slithered out of his mind.

Soon butter was being melted and the smell of it wafted through the kitchen, a fragrant smell. Presenting his entirely mixed bowl to Sage, she smiled winningly, eyes bright, taking the bowl from him and the sizzle of eggs and vegetables was loud.

Minutes later, the omelettes were being plated and set down by Rose. All three sat down, and with a small glance of thanks to Sage, dug in ravenously.

And something about this moment, sitting at the table, surrounded by Rose's teasing and Sage's small giggles and chiding made his hearts thump and trip over themselves as warmth filled him.

He was laughing, smiling, truly laughing and smiling deeply and loudly along, teasing Rose right back, sitting closer to Sage.

His left hand somehow found its way down to her thigh, still and unmoving. Then a twitch, and Sage was holding his hand, playing with his fingertips in a near absentminded manner.

The Doctor caught her eye surreptitiously, and she flushed lightly, ducking her head to hide a smile.

But she didn't stop.

Something about the moment was so soft. The way Rose and Sage were wearing clothes two sizes too big. How he wasn't wearing all the layers of his ensemble, just the button up and slacks, sleeves rolled up. How Sage's glasses were somewhat crooked in her sleepy haze, and the Doctor's fingers twitched to fix it.

The Doctor had stopped talking a while ago, words lapsing into silence as he watched the two young women bicker and banter with each other with wide grins. His food all eaten and utensils resting on the plate as he felt his lips twitch, the corners lifting into a soft smile.

It was so, so domestic.

And the Doctor found that maybe being domestic, just a tiny bit, wasn't so bad.

He felt as Sage shifted in her seat, chair skittering across the floor as she let go of his hand and grabbed both his and her plates. Making to protest, the Doctor froze when he felt a kiss be brushed against the top of his head.

"I've got it, starlight, if you want you can wash the dishes for me. God knows I hate washing them." Sage spoke as she headed over to the sink, bumping shoulders with him.

The Doctor barely heard her leave as he was still frozen. He hadn't imagined it this time. Sage definitely called him a pet name, something space related too.

He didn't think he ever got one that was so different from the norm. And Sage, though rarely, did call him things like 'love' or 'dear'.

He did too, in an attempt to familiarize himself with a relationship and to show his affection for her. He read somewhere that pet names were the perfect starting point. But this- this was different.

This was something specifically tailored to him. Something that she put time and effort to try and say to him. Something different.

The casual touches too. Sage didn't do that. She kept to herself, sometimes flinging herself in hugs or holding his hand but never anything else.

"And here we see the Time Lord confused by his mate showing affection," Rose said lowly, voice a cheap imitation of a wildlife commentator. "His face shows the confusion as if struck by lightning before morphing back to its usual lovestruck expression."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Haha, you've had your laugh. Now shut up."

"On the contrary," Rose tapped his nose with a rolled up napkin, "that was just another prime example of Sage face four. The 'holy shit, I love this woman' face."

The Doctor frowned, chiding absentmindedly, "Language. Huh, you really did categorize my expressions."

"Did you think I made it up as a joke, Doctor?" Rose scoffed, picking up her own plate to put in the sink. "Honestly, the two of you can be so sickenly sweet sometimes that I can't help _but_ notice."

Rose turned to face him, back leaning against the counter. "It's not even something I can fault you for. If I was with Sage, I'd flaunt it around too. She's a remarkable person. Especially for putting up with you."

That feeling of protection and something else reared in his chest again, feeling an odd sort of tight. Rose noticed the look on his face and rolled her eyes.

"Oh relax, you jealous man," she flicked him on the forehead, and he frowned, rubbing the spot. "I'm not going about stealing women off their feet. That's your job. Also I was gunning for the two of you to get together for ages. Even back when you were all leather and Northern."

Jealous. That was a new word. New feeling. Jealousy.

He didn't think he liked it all that much. "Leather and Northern," he heard himself saying, "is that what you thought of me?"

"Well, truth is I called you Mr Grumpy with Sage behind your back," Rose admitted with a teasing grin. "But you were fun, s'why I came with you way back when, innit?"

"Why did you come with me?" the Doctor asked curiously. "I mean it couldn't be because you found me attractive, was it?"

What the Doctor meant as a joke had Rose blushing red, and a vindictive grin found its way onto his face. "You're kidding! You thought that ugly, old mug was attractive?"

Rose swatted his head, which he ducked with a laugh, her red face simmering with a glower. "Oh, shut it, you egotistical man. So what, I'm over it now. And if you must know, the thrill of the adventure was what drew me in. _Not_ your pretty face."

"So you admit you thought my face was pretty!"

"No! No, that is _not_ what I meant." She groaned when the Doctor's smile only grew wider. "I regret everything."

"Not this you don't," the Doctor said cheekily.

"Maybe I do," Rose grumbled.

"Nah, you don't."

"A little, but yes, fine, I thought you were attractive." Rose said begrudgingly, "But I also thought you were with Sage the first time we met, and here we are."

To the Doctor's horror, he could feel his own blush forming on his face, which left Rose with her own victorious grin.

"Not so easy on the other end, is it Doctor?" Rose laughed loudly at his glower.

"Bloody apes," he muttered, voice tilting slightly Northern unconsciously.

Rose grinned, tongue in tooth smile, "But you love us apes."

The Doctor felt an unbidden smile spread across his lips, eyes catching on the door as he could hear distant humming from Sage. "Yeah," he said softly, "yeah I really do."

* * *

The Doctor stumbled out of his room, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

He had no idea when he fell asleep, or how he was in the library in the first place. But honestly, half the time he fell asleep, he somehow winds up back in his room anyway, so he stopped questioning it after awhile.

His feet felt heavy as he walked toward the kitchen, a craving for tea clamoring in

the back of his mind. The doors spilled open, automatically so that he didn't fall face first into them. That was a terrible memory; it didn't help that Sarah Jane had caught him falling into the kitchen with a purple bruise on his face.

He never really got her respect back after that.

The counter was closer than he realized, bumping his hip on the marble, he opened the cabinet, hand rooting around for a bowl. His fingers grappled onto ceramic, and he pulled it down, setting the bowl onto the table.

Yawning with a stretch, he pulled down a box of cereal and pulled out a jug of milk. Untwisting the cap, he poured the milk into the bowl before putting it away. He poured the cereal in the bowl, watching as the flakes floated in.

"Did you seriously pour your milk before your cereal?"

The Doctor yelped, spilling some cereal onto the table and looked up, glaring. Sage was standing in the frame of the door, arms crossed and lips twisted in a smile. He rolled his eyes, putting away the other things and snatching a spoon from a drawer.

Grabbing his bowl, he scooped up some cereal, shoving it into his mouth with a daring glare, goading Sage into saying something.

She only held up her hands in surrender, shaking her head. "Okay, sorry I said anything. Just making conversation."

And though her words were light, the Doctor felt a stab of pain. He hadn't meant to snap at her, even nonverbally. He was tired, foggy memories of staying up and reading, researching about his and Sage's situation.

There hadn't been anything that he could really pin down as evidence or anything that would help him. His mind was itching to figure out the mystery, the puzzle of the conundrum they were in.

The Doctor was scared that something was wrong, that something _could_ go wrong. Sure, nothing was wrong now but as Murphy said: what can go wrong, _will_ go wrong.

He didn't want to lose someone else he loved because of his selfishness again. The Doctor may be a selfish man, but he was also an intelligent man.

He knew that something had happened, something he still wasn't privy to, that caused the two of them to be connected in this way. He didn't regret the bond; it gave him Sage, of course, but he was still wary.

Which, again, was unfair to Sage because she was still in the dark about what he was doing.

"Doctor- Doctor? Theta? Alright, fine, I won't make anymore comments about how you eat your cereal." Sage waved a hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

The Doctor swallowed his cereal, the taste bitter and dry in his mouth. He tried for a smile, "Sorry, just a bit grumpy without my cup of tea."

Sage frowned, and he knew that he hadn't convinced her. Her lips twitched as if she wanted to say something.

And for a split second, the Doctor _wanted_ her to call him out. He wanted Sage to show some emotion. This- this demureness, this quiet, this submissive side of Sage isn't what he fell in love with; something changed and the Doctor wanted to know why.

He wanted her quick wit and anger, her _emotions._

The Doctor only felt a stab of disappointment when Sage shook her head and breezed past him, grabbing an Asian pear from the fruit bowl.

He blanched. Even if it wasn't a typical pear, that kind still set off his taste buds and not in a good way.

Sage set about peeling the skin of the pear, smoothly slicing the skin off in one peel. The Doctor spooned another bite of cereal, ash on his tongue, and he couldn't handle it.

If Sage was submissive, she was going to be reckless again. She was going to stop talking to him, stop giving her opinion, stop loving him?, stop being Sage.

"Say what you want." The Doctor's mouth moved without his saying so. He blinked when Sage tensed.

"I don't know what you mean," Sage said nonchalantly. She tossed the peel into the bin, eating a slice of pear, the bite more forceful than necessary.

"You always know what I mean." And his words held weight that covered the both of them.

" _No_ , I don't," she said forcefully. Another sharp bite of the pear, snapping it in half.

"Sage," and the Doctor put as much meaning as he could into her name The weight of it breathing down his neck.

She breezed past him, feet stomping as their shoulders brushed. And the Doctor-the Doctor's mind froze, seeing her form walk away from her, like so many times before.

He didn't think, hand snatching her wrist as it swung past him.

For a moment, a heavy, heavy moment, the air was still. The only sounds that could be heard was the Doctor's blood rushing in his ears. His hearts beating fast at the mistake he just made.

 _Don't grab my wrists._

"Let go." Sage's voice was low, even and flat, but the Doctor could still hear the tremble in her voice, the tendons in her wrist raised and blood pulsing. He could feel her pulse racing, the touch cold.

 _Don't grab my wrists._

What was he thinking? What was he doing? If he was trying to chase Sage away, this was a surefire method to do so.

 _Don't grab my wrists._

He was such an idiot.

 _Don't grab my wrists._

A fool.

He had grabbed her wrist.

But the Doctor made another mistake again. In his stupor, he was frozen, thoughts racing with choices he wasn't making. He didn't let go.

"Jonah," Sage tried again, voice slipping into a near plea. "Let me go."

The Doctor let go, as if burned. But it was too late, and Sage's breathing became laboured. She didn't seem to realize that he had already let go, her wrist still outstretched in the position he grabbed her in.

Sage's shoulders were trembling, form hunching in on itself, trying to appear smaller. The Doctor cursed; he had pushed too far. And Sage was having another panic attack because of him again.

He really was an idiot.

What could he do? What _should_ he do? Should he help her breathing again? But it was a touch that set her off. If he touched her again, would that just make it worse?

Decisions, decisions.

Her knees buckled, and Sage's weight crumpled down to the floor; the Doctor making quick work to catch her.

But it seemed to only worsen her reaction, body thrashing back and forth in his hold. Quiet sobs and tears sliding down her face.

' _Get me to breathe steadily. Though sometimes that's not enough, and I'll need grounding, so get me to list five things I can see, four things I can feel, three things I can smell, two things I can hear, and one to taste. That usually helps me ground myself.'_

"Sage, come on, sweetheart-" That only seemed to make matters worse.

'Never _call me sweetie, sweetheart or any type of endearment with the word sweet in it.'_

Oh, the Doctor was just screwing _everything_ up today, it seemed.

"Sage, please. It's not Jonah, I'm not Jonah. It's the Doctor," he pleaded for her to hear her, for his words to break through the fog of panic.

"I'm going to let you go now."

Cautiously, the Doctor released her from his hold, arms unwinding from around her. She immediately curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth with whispers of forgiveness and sobs on her tongue. He sank to his knees. His hands hovered uselessly above her before sinking to the floor, inches away from her.

"Sage, breathe with me. Come on, you know the drill. In for four; in for four. Please, Sage, _breathe_ with me."

His hearts were beating in his throat, the thought _myfaultmyfaultmyfault_ running rampant around his head. But he only pushed that aside, he had to concentrate. It was his fault that Sage was like this anyway. He could blame himself later.

(He could do it now too; he always was such a multitasker.)

Sage didn't show any sign of listening to him (when did she?), and the Doctor only felt his panic grow as Sage stayed unresponsive.

"Did I ever tell you that I was a martial artist in my third incarnation?" the Doctor blurted out, hoping against all else that his rambling would get her to focus on something else rather than panic.

He didn't know if it worked. He didn't even know if she was listening to him. But he talked.

He talked and talked. All about third him. With his cape and velvet green suit and Betty. He missed that car.

The Doctor kept up his ramblings for what felt like hours (but in all actuality was only half an hour, if he was being honest with himself), and threw in smatterings of 'breathe' and questions that he thought Sage might've responded to once she was responsive enough.

He didn't really know what to do, or if what he was doing was correct (he was pretty sure that it wasn't, and there was a small fear that he was making it worse for Sage), but it was the best thing that he could think of right now.

Leaving Sage was a horrible option and not one the Doctor wanted to consider. Calling out to her only left him with no response. Rose was… somewhere, and the TARDIS was no help whatsoever right now.

That only left him with… himself.

And the Doctor was not good with panic.

He usually yelled at the person to calm down or even dismiss their feelings if he didn't particularly want to deal with it. But he couldn't do that to Sage. He _wouldn't_ do that to Sage.

She deserved better.

"So that's how I accidentally insulted the Prince of Bireneg and almost got married to his father. Remember to breathe, okay, Sage? Breathing is good, though I can't talk at times. Sometimes I forget to breathe, and then my respiratory bypass kicks in and then I think 'oh yeah, breathing is a thing I need, oxygen is a thing I need' and then I have to take in a deep breath."

Sage made a noise, a soft whimper of a laugh, and the Doctor blinked, relief flooding his hearts that she was responding to him again.

Her head uncurled from the foetal position she had it in, and the Doctor could see her eyes peeking out from her curls of hair.

The Doctor tried to not stare so hard. Her eyes were still glazed over, but they were cognizant enough for the Doctor to be less worried. That didn't mean anxiety wasn't welling up inside him.

"Not to mention I think Emily Dickinson thinks I'm some sort of cad, and, I can't even look at chicken noodle soup in the same way." Sage's eyes caught his, and his hearts stuttered, "and um I dunno what I was talking about anymore."

He shook his head, what was it she said that night? "Er, yes, right, um- Sage, can you tell me five things you can see? Only if you're up for it!" The Doctor waved his hands, trying not to back her into a corner, _again,_ "If not, that's totally fine too!"

A pink tongue darted out, wetting Sage's bottom lip, the cracks disappearing. "You," her voice was raspy, dry and hoarse. "The floor, the wall, brown, your freckles."

The Doctor blinked. "Great!" he recovered as quickly as possible, "you're doing great, love. Four things you can feel?"

Her lips parted, a cough hacking out before she answered with a clearer voice. "The ground, my- my hair, um- itchy- you?"

His eyes widened, darting down to see his hand resting on her knee, somehow moving toward her without his permission.

The Doctor looked carefully at her, trying to see if it was okay for him to put his hand on her, if she was okay with him touching her. He looked for any reaction, any shying away, but there was none.

Sage didn't respond, didn't make any other mention of his hand on her, so the Doctor pushed it down to continue helping her instead.

"Brilliant, you're doing fantastic," and if his voice went a little northern, who was there to criticise? "Can you tell me three things you can hear?"

"My heartbeat, my breathing," Sage was quick to answer the first two, but her eyes went faraway, gaze growing spacey.

The Doctor's hearts beat faster, the thought that he was losing her to memories striking fear into him.

The TARDIS hummed, and Sage's eyes cleared again. "The TARDIS' song."

He filed that away for later, this was not the time. He was supposed to be helping Sage, not dissecting her for information.

"Two things you can smell?"

"Milk and… sweat."

"Molto bene, my darling," he kept his voice low and gentle, hand putting a little bit more pressure before lightening. "One thing you can taste?"

"...you're not going to like my answer," she murmured, hiding her gaze with a huff of amusement.

"Doesn't matter," the Doctor said reassuringly, "you just need to answer me. There's no right or wrong answer."

There was a long pause, and he was worried that Sage wasn't going to answer him at all.

"Pear."

The Doctor's immediate reaction was to wrinkle his nose, face scrunching up at the mention of the revolting fruit. "Wonderful," he couldn't keep the derision from his voice, and Sage stifled a giggle at the detestation on his face.

He gave her a wry smile, standing up and grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. "Drink up, love, having a panic attack can leave you rather dehydrated, and I'd rather you be healthy."

She smiled her thanks, grabbing the bottle and unscrewing the lid, taking a small sip. But the Doctor wasn't satisfied until she drank at least half the bottle.

"Okay, I'm done," she said when the bottle was nearly empty. "If I drink anymore, I'm gonna throw up."

"That's fair," the Doctor nodded. He grabbed her bottle, draining the rest of it before getting up to throw the bottle away.

Quick movement, a hand on his shoulder pushing him down, and there was a press of lips on his cheek. "Thank you," she murmured.

"No- no problem." His cheeks were red as he threw the bottle away (into the recycling bin, he wasn't a heathen).

"I hate pears."

Sage blinked at him, "Er- yeah, I know. You've made that perfectly clear on New Earth that you hated them."

"I hate them because they don't make sense."

Sage blinked. And then she blinked again. There was a pause before she burst out laughing. "Oh- oh my god. That's the most ridiculous reason I've ever heard."

He wasn't pouting; he couldn't be when the sound of her laughing was the warmest thing he ever heard.

"It's not funny," he insisted for posterity's sake. "Fundamentally, they don't make sense. How do they grow like that? Why are they grown like that?"

He launched into a rant, just to hear her laugh, Sage giving a few points of input and steering him into another tangent, and it derailed from there.

It was an hour later that his rant tapered off, and he saw her staring at him, eyes soft and fond.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He asked, feeling self-conscious about how she was staring at him.

"It's just- this is the most I've ever heard you talking about yourself." She said with a quiet voice, head dipping down to hide her expression.

The Doctor stopped, thinking it over. "You're right," he admitted.

(And Sage's confusedly bewildered expression was heartsbreakingly loud in the quiet room.)

"What else would you like to know?" he prompted, "I'll tell you anything you want to know."

( _I'll do anything. I'll be anything you want me to be. Please let me fix my mistakes. I'll fix it. I swear. I'll do better. I swear on my people, my ship, on us._ )

Sage tilted her head, face unerringly blank. Slowly, she shook her head. "It's okay. I don't need to know everything about you. I just need to know _you_. The real you, that's all I need. You don't have to make yourself up to fit some sort of persona, I don't need that. I just want to be with you."

He heard what she was trying to say.

( _Stop trying to put yourself in a box. I fell in love with you, for you, to_ be _with you. There's no need to put on a mask for me. I respect you. I love you.)_

"I-"

( _How do you always know what to say? How do you always know what I want to hear? How do you know me so well when even I sometimes don't know who I am? How are you so_ perfect? _)_

She winced, "That was terribly sappy, wasn't it? I didn't mean to be so- weird. Sorry."

"No, no don't apologize. It's okay. I- I just wasn't expecting that." He cleared his throat, fingers flexing.

Sage's eyes fell to his twitching hands, a soft smile burgeoning from her lips. She held out her hand, lips twitching in a smile, eyes kind and beckoning. She was calling his name, not demanding but asking, hoping.

The Doctor met her eyes.

And he smiled and grabbed her hand.

* * *

She was dancing. She was dancing, and the Doctor couldn't keep his eyes off her.

They had just left that impossible planet. And Sage's anger at the sight of the Oods _did_ something to him. She was so strong this time, her presence with him steadier and alive.

" _They have no name?" Sage asked, brows furrowing as she stared at Zach._

" _Where have you been?" Zach stared at her incredulously. "Of course they don't have names, they don't need one."_

" _Why not? Why don't they need a name? They're beings too, they must have their own feelings, sentience." Sage drew up her strength, mustering up a challenging presence._

 _She stared him down, eyes beady with barely concealed contempt. The Doctor had drifted from his diagnostics of the ship, watching the showdown between Sage and Zach._

 _Rose was hovering, unsure if she should interfere. She was wary of the discussion turning argument but wasn't about to interfere when it looked like Sage was on the warpath._

" _I don't know!" Zach threw his hands up in frustration, shifting away from Sage's piercing glare. "They're just the Ood. They're supposed to be like that. They work the mine shafts. All the drilling and stuff. Supervision, and maintenance! They're born for it. Basic slave race."_

" _You've got slaves?" Rose blanched, stepping back. Her disgust was prominent, and she grimaced when Zach turned to her for help and an explanation._

" _Oh, so they're one of those." Scooti's condescending attitude pulled the ire of Sage toward him._

" _One of those what?" Sage's question was sickenly sweet as she tried to glare her face off._

" _FOTO; Friends of the Ood."_

" _Well, maybe we are, yeah," Rose said, stepping up next to Sage, shoulders next to each other in solidarity. "Since when do humans need slaves?"_

" _But the Oods offer themselves," Danny placated. "If you don't give them orders, they just pine away and die."_

" _Maybe because you did something to them that made them like that," Sage offered. "Where do you get them? Off some sort of black market?"_

" _Seriously?" Rose eyed one of the Oods, "You like being ordered about?"_

" _It's all we crave," the Ood said simply._

" _Bullshit!" Sage exclaimed. "That's complete and utter crap. How can you enjoy being treated like you're a lesser being? How can you stand there and tell me that you_ like _doing this for people, colonizing places they don't even live in! You're treated like you're unwanted. Like you're just there to do work and not get any benefits from it. Like you're pigs raised for slaughter."_

" _Hey, we treat the Ood with respect!" Danny protested. "They're handled with the highest care and handling that we have."_

 _Sage whirled around to face him, eyes flashing between anger and disgust, flickers of gold in her stare. "And who told you that? The people who sold them to you. The businessmen? The people who profit from this business? God, this is just like the Americas all over again."_

" _The Americas?" Scooti whispered, "That was centuries ago, a few millennia at least."_

" _We're not the bad guys. They need this; you wouldn't understand." Danny tried to placate._

" _How many times have conquerors and colonists justified slavery with 'they need it' or 'we're doing the right thing'?" Sage challenged. "I can tell you the biggest one: the Atlantic Slave Trade. Then child labour in the 21st century and the other forced labour for food and clothes made in sweatshops."_

 _The befuddled looks of the crew seemed to anger Sage even more, making her draw up and ready to fire._

" _But that was so long ago," Ida said hesitantly. "People don't do that anymore."_

" _Just because you can't see it doesn't mean that it isn't happening." Sage looked ready to throw hands, her hands balled into fists._

" _How do you know that the Ood are cared for when you buy them? Do you have a clear view of how they're treated? How do you know they're not just taken from their homes, lobotomized to make it seem like they like this, and then shipped off to work as slave labour? How can you trust this system at all?"_

 _Sage exploded, "Well?! Answer me! Tell me that they're treated with respect, tell me that I'm wrong. Show me the pictures that would correct me. Can you do that?"_

 _She looked at each and every one of their faces, their eyes averted from her gaze. "You can't, can you? Typical, the beauty of humans spat on by the need to dominate."_

 _There was an awkward silence as Sage huffed. An Ood walked up to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Her whole demeanor shifted, softening. "We have nothing else in life."_

 _Sage looked deeply into the Ood's eyes, searching and finding an answer deeply loaded in the Ood's expression. She relented, golden eyed. "We'll come back."_

 _Silence as the crew tried to figure out what she meant by that, and the Doctor took that as his chance to speak. "There we go. D'ya see? To generate that gravity field, and the funnel, you'd need a power source with an inverted self-extrapolating reflex of six to the power of six every six seconds."_

 _A pause. "That's a lot of sixes," Rose said._

" _And it's impossible."_

" _You eat impossible for breakfast," Sage quipped, and the Doctor shared a smile with her._

" _That took us two years to figure out," Zach cried._

 _The Doctor shrugged, "I'm very good."_

 _And Sage didn't bother concealing her snort, the Doctor grinning widely, sidling up to her and kissing the top of her head._

It was an emotional time when they had to leave the Ood to die. The Doctor hated to admit it, but when he realized that there was nothing else to do but abandon them, Sage's words haunted him, a twinge of sorrow for their loss.

Looking at her now, the Doctor couldn't believe that it was the same woman who was angry with tears rolling down her cheeks as they left that impossible planet.

The woman who was dancing to Green Day right now. Singing her heart out.

He didn't want to interrupt the moment, too entranced by Sage's hips swinging and her body twirling around.

He didn't have to, it seemed, Sage spotted him in the doorway, her eyes lighting up at his appearance.

"Theta!" She giggled, beckoning him with a hand. "Come here. Dance with me!"

His hearts pounded, the sight of her drew a flush to his cheeks, that name bringing up memories, good and bad. The sound of her voice saying his name, his Academy one at least, made his hearts flip with joy

"Why are you dancing to Green Day in the library?" he asked, taking her invitation.

"Because I couldn't find the ballroom." She shrugged, "this is what I do when I'm mad and need to take my anger out in something. I was too worked up to work out, so dancing."

"I suppose a band all about freedom and the right to be themselves would be a good song to dance to." The Doctor said in understanding, spinning her around and delighting in her laughter. He spun her into his arms, holding her close to his chest. "American Idiot though?"

"It's a good song." The statement was loaded for the simplicity of the statement, and the Doctor didn't want to divulge too deep in it lest he loses her good mood. "Literally one of my favourites."

"I'll take you to one of their concerts," he said, pressing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

She twirled, taking his hand and dipping him, startling a laugh from him. She beamed, "It's a date!"

They swayed in September. Two hearts entwined. The music soon changing to a softer tempo, a song by the Beatles.

* * *

The Doctor hissed, yanking his hand back from the rotor. "What is it now? I've been fixing you, and this is how you treat me?"

He was whining, he knew, but this had to have been the tenth time it had burned him. "I'm just trying to fix your chameleon circuit! Stop burning me!"

Lights flashed warningly, and he grumbled, crossing his arms petulantly. He trudged back into the hallway, dim lights illuminating his way toward- where? He had no idea his feet just set forward, walking aimlessly with no destination in mind.

Sage.

(His thoughts always somehow led back to her. He should be concerned about how obsessive, how unhealthy it was.

He wasn't.)

His mind wandered, to her hair and how soft it was, her eyes and how expressive they can be, her smile and how it lights up the room.

Sage.

She was everything to him.

(And that terrified him. In a good way? In a bad way? He hoped it was good, he wanted it to be good.)

He was everything to her.

(At least he hoped so. He didn't know what he would do if she left him again. How he could heal. If he would heal.)

His fingers tapped absentmindedly on the walls as he dragged his feet through the hallway. Step. Tap. Step. Tap. Step. Tap.

It was rhythmic. It was soothing. It was driving him insane. This constant quiet. This deafening silence. He didn't like it. He hated it. He just wished it would stop.

Food.

That was something. His stomach grumbled, feeling empty. When was the last time he ate? He didn't remember.

(Oh, so it was going to be one of those days.)

Food. Food. What was food. Sustenance. Substance. Something that would give him energy. Did he want energy?

His hand swung out, pulling and grasping blindly forward, fingers catching on a lid and weakly pulling it out.

The lid twisted and he stuck his fingers inside, cramming them into his mouth. Sweetness burst over his tongue as he licked his fingers clean.

Jam. Strawberry jam. The thought was disconnected from his mind as rummaged for something, anything to eat with. His fingers closed around something metal and he didn't soo, using it to scoop up more.

He stirred it absentmindedly, when his arm and head felt too heavy to move which was only two scoops in. His eyes fell to the side, body leaning heavily on his right as he supported his weight with the counter before it slid down to the floor.

It took a while to register, the humming. It penetrated through that grey fog surrounding his head. He couldn't place it, the cheery tune causing his head to pound.

Sage glided into the room, hips swaying. And ordinarily he would be on her. Next to her, talking her ear off. Ordinarily he would be right beside, bouncing off the walls. This was not ordinarily.

She blinked at the sight of him and he would shudder if he had the energy to think about how bleak she must see him.

She didn't say anything. Her happy humming ceased and morphed into a calmer, somewhat sadder melody. The Doctor blinked.

And a bowl of tomato soup with a plate of cheese toasties sat in front of him, in between his legs where they were sprawled on the floor.

He looked up and saw Sage with a small, understanding smile, holding a spoon out for him.

He stared at her unseeing. Slowly like a sloth reaching for a leaf he took the spoon and hesitantly dipped it into the bowl.

Tangy. That was his first thought, and he picked up a cheese toastie to dip it into the soup.

He was ravenous, devouring the food. He had finished it in no time. And there was a warmth that settled in his stomach and spread outward throughout his whole body.

He felt cared for. He felt good. He felt loved.

He felt Sage fall to the ground beside him. Sage's thigh pressed into his, long, spindly fingers entangling with his own.

He breathed.

Leaning heavily onto her, he pressed a kiss onto her hair. "Thank you," the words whispered so quietly, said so softly that it didn't feel real.

Sage squeezed his hand, "Of course, Theta."

And it was real.

* * *

The Doctor was cold.

Though that seemed to be a normal occurrence when he woke up by now. He silently groaned, rolling over in his bed. The mattress dipped, a formless blob rolling into his side.

He quirked a small smile, lips twitching as he slowly woke up. Sage was cocooned in a sea of blankets, only her nose and mouth could be seen, blowing little puffs of air out as she breathed.

He didn't need to sleep that long. Maybe four or five hours a week, and that was only when he wanted to go. He has been sleeping a bit more and more as Sage grew more comfortable around him. An hour every time with her when she wanted to sleep.

She had officially moved in two months ago, relatively, after he actually took them to see Elvis. Granted it was Elvis when he was blonde and eleven years old, but they saw him. Sage was actually the one to encourage him to pursue the entertainment business.

The Doctor has been gradually moving her in months before that, seeking her warmth and comfort the nights he fell asleep. Her stuff migrated over, certain dresses and shirts, pants and shoes. She actually owned _fewer_ clothes than he did, sticking to a certain aesthetic.

His room looked much more lively than it had before. Knickknacks were piled high everywhere on his desk.

There were more photos than he remembered Sage ever taking; in fact, he didn't think he _ever_ saw Sage taking photos during their adventures. But here they were, pinned up on three different cork-boards.

It wasn't an elaborate pattern to her pictures; some of them were blurred, the outline of his suit and Rose's blonde hair prominent.

But some were artistically taken, a triple sunset on Talega, a pod of Dophiawles spinning around cherry blossoms. He loved the scenic shots she took, feeling a sort of pride at being able to enable Sage's little hobby.

His favourite ones, though, were the little snapshots she took of him. Call him vain, but there was something about seeing his lovesick puppy dog expression at Sage or his smile when she managed to get him to look up.

It was proof that she was real, that he loved her. Whenever he started to doubt himself, he could just look up and there it was. Him and Sage together.

"Ughhhh," Sage groaned, rolling into him and burrowing into his hold.

He chuckled lightly, squeezing his arm around her waist. Sage had never really been much of a morning person, or well, whenever she woke up person. She burrowed deeper into his side.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he cooed, carding his fingers through her hair and immediately getting them caught in knots. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, bringing her closer.

"Ugh, not that story," she grumbled. "That one was gross, I did not like that one at all. The Disney fairy tale did not make up for the Mr Bad Touch."

The Doctor thought over the original tale, then grimaced, "Yeah, maybe not."

"It's sweet of you to call me beautiful though," Sage mumbled, nuzzling her head into the Doctor's hold. "But maybe not with the sleeping part. Just makes me think of bad touch."

"Gotcha," the Doctor said. "Good morning, beautiful."

Sage flushed, "I didn't mean right now." Her whine was adorable, her eyes squinting as she tried to look at him with a glare.

"But you _are_ beautiful," the Doctor said.

"I'm _not,"_ she whined, batting weakly against his chest.

"We'll agree to disagree then."

She harrumphed before a coy smile spread, "You're really pretty too, Doctor. Beautiful even."

Against his will, the Doctor felt as a hot flush bloomed on his cheeks, red staining his face and neck.

Sage _cackled_.

"Payback's a bitch, Theta!"

And the Doctor- the Doctor could tolerate being embarrassed if Sage was laughing this genuinely, his hearts stuttering at her saying his Academy name.

The Doctor hummed a cheery tune, fingers trailing invisible figures on her back. Sage shuffled, her socked feet tickling his ankles.

"'Fly Me to the Moon'?"

"Good ol' Frankie boy," the Doctor chuckled. "I was the inspiration behind that song, you know. Though Jupiter and Mars have totally different kinds of seasons, different times and things too."

"Because of their... " Sage furrowed her brow, and the Doctor patiently waited, knowing that she would answer him. "Their rotations differ from Earth's, right?"

"Correctamundo!" the Doctor cheered.

Sage wrinkled her nose, "Don't ever say that word again."

"Yeah," the Doctor sighed. "I thought it would sound different this time."

"This time?"

"I said it when I substituted in that school- er-the one where we saw Sarah again."

Sage made a noise of understanding, "We should visit Sarah Jane again sometime soon."

"Yeah," the Doctor said fondly, gazing down at Sage, "we should."

He continued humming as Sage traced figures onto his chest.

' _Fly me to the moon_

 _Let me play among the stars_

 _Let me see what spring is like on_

 _A-Jupiter and Mars_

 _In other words, hold my hand_

 _In other words, baby, kiss me_

 _Fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more_

 _You are all I long for_

 _All I worship and adore_

 _In other words, please be true_

 _In other words, I love you.'_

He pressed a kiss on the top of her head, hugging her tighter, even closer to him. "I love you."

Sage looked up at him, eyes soft and fond and so full of love. _For him_. "I love you too, Theta."

* * *

 _ **Hello, hello, hello!**_

 **Or 5 times the Doctor realized that he was so gone on Sage.** **Also fuck canon, rereading the same thing is so boring. So yeah, this chapter came to be. All mistakes are mine, please leave a review below on what you liked or disliked! Thanks for reading!**

 _ **Goodbye, bye, bye!**_


End file.
